Prisoner of Love
by Trixie Black Lestrange
Summary: A new story of Andromeda! As she tries to escape the clutches of her rigidly pureblood family, one who claims to love her drags her straight back to her prison. Forced to live with the man who destroyed her future, Andromeda must perform her pureblood duty, the very thing she had run from.
1. Taken

**I am back! I have been planning things and writing as well while I took a break from my own account, but now I am here, coming at you with Prisoner of Love! This is the story of Andromeda's being forced into a pureblood life that she was attempting to escape from.**

 **I am hoping to be back up and running with my T/G series very, very soon as well, as I've taken an extremely long break from it. Currently, I am continuing to co-write with a friend over on our joint account (Bella and Dora), and that has been quite the adventure.**

 **I have also been overseas to meet her in person, and did we ever have fun! *hysterical giggling***

 **Anyway, enough said, and here is Prisoner of Love for your entertainment.**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

The brown-haired witch bit her lip slightly as she left the wards of her home, disapparating to a now familiar place. She pulled her cloak more snugly around her as she hurried up the walk to the front door of the modest home, knocking on the door as she shivered, both in worry and cold. "Ted, I'm here!" she called softly, hearing her fiance's voice on the other side.

The door was soon unlocked, the young woman safely inside, the man pulling her hood back before kissing her lips quickly. "Dromeda," he murmured, hugging her for a moment. "But what is it? Why are you here? Come sit down."

Twenty-year-old Andromeda Black followed him to the couch, the witch smirking to herself as she sat down and curled into his side, her head against his shoulder. "Ted," she said softly, "Father is talking about finally giving me away next year."

"And?" Ted Tonks knew better than to assume that was all the young woman had to say. "What else?"

"I don't want any of them," Andromeda bit her lip again. "It—it's time that I can finally reveal our relationship to my family. Before we get any other pureblood families involved in this. It will be a great scandal, but it need not involve any but the House of Black."

He nodded, taking her hand in his as he wrapped his other arm around her. "When do you think will be the right time?" he asked.

Andromeda looked up into his eyes, then sighed, looking down at their clasped hands. "The sooner, the better," she said after a moment. "I—I do not want anything to interfere, and it is getting dangerous for me...there's a young man who has his eye on me, though as far as I know, he has not approached my father."

"Then I will prepare for you to come stay," Ted smiled into her eyes. "And you won't have to worry about any of them anymore."

"Oh, Edward," sighed the young woman, "it will be such a relief, though I will miss Bella and Narcissa."

He nodded silently, hugging her as he kissed her head. "Well, we'll have our own family," he told her with a small smile. "If you want."

Andromeda looked at him, conflicting emotions in her eyes before she nodded, leaning in to kiss him softly. "Of course," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured back, then pulled her onto his lap only to have her pull away slightly. "Dromeda…?"

"I—I can't stay," she said quickly, her eyes begging him to understand. "Father wants me to attend him tonight—" she forced away a shudder and said, "I—I'm sorry. I'll return soon, Ted. I'll tell them one night when all of us are gathered for the evening meal."

"All right," Ted nodded. He knew Andromeda tried her best to please her father in whatever way he asked, and he wouldn't be upset at her for things she could not stop. The witch would soon be his own anyway. "I love you," he said, getting to his feet and catching her by the hand before she could let herself out of the flat.

She looked back at him, then wrapped one arm around his neck and kissed him fiercely as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, kissing her just as passionately. "Stop," he groaned, finally pulling away. "Why do you do that? You know it makes me—Dromeda, don't laugh."

Andromeda gave him an apologetic look, though there was a mischievous look in her eyes. "I love you, Ted," she whispered before turning and leaving his home. Only a few days, and she would call the same place her home.

* * *

Rabastan Lestrange looked at himself in his bedroom mirror and sighed, straightening the collar of his robes. He once would have protested being dragged to his sister-in-law's childhood home for dinner, but he had recently begun to think differently. He had never thought much of the Black sisters, though his brother's adoration for Bellatrix had been so obvious that a troll couldn't miss it. Rabastan had merely treated the girls with the proper respect, especially Bellatrix, who was entirely unpredictable and scared him slightly, though she seemed amused by him. He wasn't sure that was a good thing, but at least she didn't hate him, especially since they now lived under the same roof.

"Rab, are you ready?" Rodolphus called from the hall. "I mean, we know you're obsessing over your appearance, but it is rather useless, in light of our already close ties with Bella's family."

Rabastan's fingers twitched toward his wand, but he kept himself from attacking his brother. Bastard sounded like Bellatrix had put words in his mouth—and he could hear her laughing, too. He forced himself to calmly walk to the door and step into the hall to face the grinning couple.

"Rabastan," Bellatrix said gently, "Father would never approve a marriage of another of his daughters to the House of Lestrange. You know this."

"It won't stop me hoping," Rabastan answered, frowning at her. "There are things happening that you do not understand."

"That I do not understand?" Bellatrix placed her hand over her heart in shock. "Do tell!"

Rabastan walked past her without comment, Rodolphus chuckling and shaking his head at him. "He's always been a dreamer," Rabastan heard his brother say. "I suppose he has to learn things the hard way."

 _Well, my brother and I_ do _have something in common_ , Rabastan thought in annoyance. _Our opinions of each other._

The younger Lestrange was relieved when they all left for Black Manor, surprised that only Narcissa and her parents greeted them. Narcissa bit her lip at Bellatrix's demands to know why Andromeda wasn't there to see them and answered, "She will be joining us shortly."

Bellatrix pouted, ready to go find her sister and drag her out of her room, but Rodolphus slipped his arm around his wife. "Perhaps she takes longer than you do," he chuckled. "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

Rabastan couldn't help but wish that she would hurry up, as he was dying to see her. He didn't say much as the others talked, seeing Narcissa biting her lip nervously and refusing to look anyone in the eye. He sensed that something was upsetting her and was beginning to worry that it had something to do with Andromeda when the brown-haired witch softly walked into the room, her deep blue dress nearly skimming the floor.

He was breathless with admiration, unable to stop himself staring as he tried not to appear too awed by the young witch. Her dress was off the shoulder, her neckline much more daring than anything Rabastan had ever seen her wear. He cursed himself inwardly as he could imagine him kissing her soft skin, nibbling her neck—Rabastan couldn't look away from the witch, entranced and aroused.

"There you are," Bellatrix sneered at the witch, the sound of her voice grating on Rabastan's nerves. "I'd begun to wonder if you hadn't forgotten dinner."

"I—" the brown-haired witch swallowed hard, and Rabastan frowned, realising that she was clutching a bag to herself, her wand in her hand. "I won't be staying to dinner. I—I'm leaving to marry Ted Tonks."

"WHAT?!" Bellatrix screeched, jumping to her feet in rage. "You are doing _no such thing_!"

Narcissa stared at Andromeda, trying to appear shocked, though Rabastan did not notice, dumbstruck as he saw Andromeda lift her chin and glare back at Bellatrix defiantly.

She clutched her wand more tightly and hissed, "I love Ted, and I am going to be his wife! I am finished with this life I have always lived! Love matters to me more than blood, and it will all be worth it!"

To Rabastan's horror, Bellatrix whipped out her wand and attacked the younger witch, screaming at her middle sister in rage and horror. Andromeda moved just as fast, their wands dancing and spells flying rapidly as they duelled. "I will _not_ be held back!" Andromeda yelled. "I have been used, I have been abused, and Ted _loves me_! There is nothing left for me in this place!"

With a final Shield Spell, Andromeda ran from the room, and everyone felt her leave through the wards, Bellatrix clenching both her fists as she stared at the doorway her sister had gone through. Pain was tearing through Rabastan's heart, making it difficult for him to breathe. Andromeda was gone. The beautiful witch that he constantly dreamed about, that he had decided he would have to be his own, had left him.

 _A Mudblood_. Rabastan's blood boiled at the thought of some piece of filth touching the girl of his dreams. He would not let that happen, not for anything. Rodolphus was alternately glancing between his wife to make sure she didn't break down entirely, and his brother to make sure the young man didn't break under the horror and letdown of it all.

Before he knew what he was doing, Rabastan shot up from his chair, bolting across the room and past Bellatrix. "Rab, what are you doing?" Rodolphus said sharply. "It's too late!"

"I will bring her back!" Rabastan yelled, his heart pounding as he threw open the gates and hurried through, shining his magic around to pick up the residual magic from Andromeda's apparition. The instant he found it, he breathed a prayer to the gods and followed her trail.

He held his wand tightly, looking around before he hurried up the walk, blasting the door down to a cry from inside the house. There, sitting on the couch, Rabastan saw Andromeda and the Mudblood, both of them shocked at the sight of him. Andromeda was the first to react, leaping to her feet, traces of tears on her cheeks as she hissed, "What do you want? You should not be here!"

"You should not be here, Andromeda," he answered. "Come back home, and stop this madness."

"You broke my door," Ted said in annoyance. "You could have knocked, though I'm sure we would never have let you in."

"Black Manor is no longer my home," Andromeda said coldly, her wand in her hand. "Do leave, Rabastan. Stop obsessing over something you cannot have."

Rabastan stared at her. She did know how he felt—she did know. "Then you know I love you," he breathed. "Dromeda—"

"No!" Andromeda screeched, pulling her hand away from Ted's restraining grip as she cried, "No! I will not be forced into an unhappy marriage simply for the sake of _pureblood relations_! I am not a pawn! I am a woman, and I want to be cherished, and valued as I deserve!"

"You can find that with me," Rabastan insisted, going to say something more.

"I do not love you!" Andromeda cried, her eyes filling with tears. "Please just leave, Rabastan. I can't go back. You know I can't!"

Rabastan watched her for a moment, the nodded. "I know you can't," he said softly, then with a lightning motion, cast a single spell.

Andromeda stared for less than a second before screaming in horror as Ted Tonks was struck full in the chest with a Killing Curse. "No!" she screeched in agony, unable to believe she had just seen. "Ted!" The witch fell to her knees beside the Mudblood, brushing his hair out of his face and begging him to respond before she fell onto his chest, sobbing desperately.

"You can't go back," Rabastan said quietly, shivering slightly at the power of the curse, "but you will go with me."

"I will _NEVER_ —!" she screamed in rage, but she shrieked in pain as he Cursed her, making her writhe on the floor against Ted's body, curling in on herself.

"You will," Rabastan hissed, trembling as he wondered what on earth he was doing. "You are too perfect for him, Andromeda."

"Stop!" Andromeda cried, tears streaming down her face, and closed her eyes as Rabastan summoned her wand. "Please," she choked. "Just kill me, too. Just kill me!"

Rabastan walked over to her, looking at the brokenhearted young witch. "I love you," Rabastan said softly, gently stroking the witch's damp hair out of her face.

She jerked away violently at his touch. "I hate you," she breathed through her tears, staring at him in fear.

"I know," Rabastan admitted. "I just...I can't let you make this mistake. Now come along quietly."

"No!" Andromeda yelled, her right hand out suddenly, and Rabastan barely shielded her wandless magic in time.

" **Crucio** ," Rabastan sighed, and Andromeda yelled out, clawing at the floor in her pain as she shuddered under the spell. "Dromeda," he said softly, "please, just come with me."

"I hate you!" Andromeda screamed. "I will always hate you!"

Rabastan's heart was breaking at the witch's words, but he refused to give her up so easily. "Then I will have you in spite of that," he said, and stepping forward, he dug his left hand into her hair and dragged her to her feet. "If you try to get away, I will have no choice but to Curse you," he warned her.

Andromeda looked down at the body and sobbed, "Ted, oh, I'm sorry—what have I done to you? I—I love you!"

Rabastan was surprised at the level of emotion in her concerning the Mudblood, though he waved his wand at the body, burning it up and leaving no trace. Andromeda sobbed in horror, Rabastan cradling her with one arm, his wand in her ribs. "Now," he said softly in her ear, "there is nothing left for you here."

Her sobs made her reply unintelligible, and Rabastan couldn't resist pressing his lips to the smooth, white skin of her neck. "You don't know how I love you," he breathed, and she writhed against him, struggling to get away. He could feel terror and fury coming off her in waves, and wondered why she was afraid.

As soon as they were outside, Rabastan held tightly to her and disapparated to Black Manor. He moved the instant they appeared, catching the witch off balance and dragging her up to the gates. "Rab, please," Andromeda cried. "Please just let me go. Don't—"

He did not reply, nudging her to move before him as they entered Black Manor. He dragged her through the halls, straight back to the sitting room that she'd run from, throwing her onto her knees before them all. She was shuddering with sobs, her head bowed, her hair covering her face as she rocked back and forth, her arms wrapped around herself forlornly.

"I have brought her back," Rabastan said, looking up at the girl's father, his hand resting on Andromeda's shoulder in case he needed to bring her under his control again.

Bellatrix was striding across the room toward them, but Andromeda did not look up, though her sister shrieked, "How dare you?! What are you even good for anymore?"

Rabastan looked into his sister-in-law's eyes, then looked up at Cygnus Black. "I killed the Mudblood," he said boldly, Narcissa gasping in horror as Bellatrix's eyes widened in delight. "And burnt the evidence. I have brought her here to decide what to do with her."

Cygnus stepped forward, reaching out and lifting the girl's gaze to his. "Why?"

"I—I loved him," Andromeda choked, crying out as the man's Curse tore through her already pain racked body. "Father, please!" she cried, fighting the pain of the Curse. "He—he loved me, a real love that no one else has ever shown me! He cared for me as a person, instead of as a conquest, or a trophy!"

"Stop," Rabastan frowned at the man, who raised an eyebrow at the boy, his eyes suddenly lit with anger.

"She is _my_ daughter," Cygnus hissed. "You will not tell me what to do!"

"She is no one's daughter," Bellatrix glared at them. "She should be disowned and cast out, Father.

Andromeda bowed her head again, her tears renewing at her sister's words, and Rabastan squeezed her shoulder, trying to be reassuring. The witch shuddered at the motion, and Rodolphus looked at his brother nervously, trying to tell him not to do anything rash.

"No one will want to marry you now," Cygnus hissed at the sobbing witch. "All of us know that this will not remain a secret. You bring great shame on us, Andromeda, after everything that you have done for us. You are truly a greater shame than Bellatrix."

"Kill me," Andromeda choked. "Please, make it stop!"

"Let me take her," Rabastan said, and Cygnus stared at the boy incredulously.

"You can't seriously want her now!" Bellatrix yelled at Rabastan. "She is a disgrace!"

"No more than you!" Rabastan snapped at the older witch, seeing his brother shake his head in despair. "Let me take her and marry her, sir. She has so much potential—let me make her become what she ought to be. She will become my wife, and stand by my side in the world."

Andromeda was shuddering with sobs again, choking on her tears. "No," she moaned. "No...no…I can't—I'd rather die."

Cygnus looked at her thoughtfully, Rodolphus' eyes widened in horror as he looked from his brother to the girl he was holding at wand point. "You would take her to be your wife?" Cygnus smirked at the younger Lestrange. "How old are you, boy?"

"I am eighteen," Rabastan answered defiantly. "Not too young to know exactly what I want."

"I see," Cygnus nodded, an evil grin crossing his features. "Then take her. Take her to your home, and do as you please with her. As far as I am concerned, she is no daughter of mine, and I want nothing further to do with her."

Andromeda's entire body was trembling with sobs as she looked up to her father. "Please," she begged him desperately. "Please! Even if you keep me here for the rest of my life, don't give me to him. He—he's awful!"

Cygnus touched her face thoughtfully, and Rabastan watched nervously as Andromeda's breath caught in her throat. "He reminds you of me, doesn't he?" Cygnus sighed. "Do you hate me that much too, Andromeda?"

"I did everything you wanted," Andromeda whispered. "I obeyed your every word, fulfilled every wish—you can stop this."

"I can," Cygnus nodded. "But I _won't_." He nodded to Rabastan and the other two Lestranges. "Take her out of my house."

"No!" Andromeda screamed as Rodolphus walked forward, assisting his brother in dragging her from the room. "Father, no! I was the perfect daughter! I've never done anything to—" Her pleas were cut off in an awful shriek of despair and agony as Rodolphus lit into her with a Curse.

Rabastan shoved his brother off her, shuddering as he felt the spell slightly before Rodolphus glared at him. "Don't hurt her," he said. "Let's just get her home." The two forced her to her feet, Bellatrix walking behind them as they led her from the house, then disapparated through the wards.

Rodolphus frowned at his brother when they appeared outside their own gates, and Rabastan said, "I think we'll have to keep her locked inside for a bit. So I won't take her in through the wards yet." Rodolphus agreed, roughly dragging the sobbing witch forward to the gates as Bellatrix flung them wide open.

"Welcome home, Dromeda," she sneered at her sister before storming ahead of the three into the mansion.

"No," Andromeda sobbed, pulling back as Rabastan went to lead her through the wards.

"Bitch," Rodolphus hissed, slapping her across the face, and Andromeda cried out, staring at him in shock.

"I said _don't hurt her_!" Rabastan yelled at his brother, this time cursing him away from the broken witch.

Rodolphus scowled at his brother. "You have no experience with these things," he snapped. "She won't listen to you! You've got to be more forceful!"

Rabastan glared at his brother, shielding his prize from the man. "She will not suffer at your hands, Rodolphus!" he retorted. "Stop it!"

"Well, if you think you've got it," Rodolphus sneered, "then you can take care of her yourself." He stormed on to catch up with Bellatrix.

"Andromeda," Rabastan breathed. "Are you okay?" He reached out to clear the blood from her face, and she cringed away from him. "Let me help you," he insisted. "He wasn't supposed to hit you."

"No!" she cried, struggling against him, and Rabastan reluctantly had to resort to another curse. "You would be just like him!" she sobbed, writhing in pain. "Stop pretending! Just hurt me like you want to!"

He sighed, shaking his head as he said, "I am not like that, Andromeda. I am different from him, but I will do what I have to to keep you."

Andromeda seemed to melt against him in despair, and he placed a spell on her to help him bear her weight as he took her to her new room. "This—this—" she breathed, looking around the large room. "—is yours?"

"No," Rabastan admitted. "This is yours until we are married, Dromeda. It will give you time and space to yourself."

Andromeda sank down onto the bed and watched him through her tangled hair. "Now what?" she glared at him, wrapping her arms around herself.

He was silent for a moment, then said, "Rest. Cry. Do what you must. Bathrooms are down the hall, though you will not be able to leave this room unless that is your sole purpose." She nodded numbly, still glaring at him through her tears. "I didn't want us to be like this," he told her. "It's far too much like Bella and Rod for my liking."

She clenched both of her fists, closing her eyes tightly. "Go away."

Rabastan watched her for a second, then turned and left the room, wondering what on earth he was going to do with his captive bride.


	2. Captive

**Woop! Andromeda's now at Lestrange Manor! Things can only get more interesting from here. XD**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Morning found Andromeda curled up on the bed, hugging one of the pillows as she stared at the wall vacantly. She had cried herself dry, yet could not rest, thinking of everything that had happened. Andromeda felt betrayed, and abandoned, and she knew more than ever that she was completely alone.

Glancing at the clock, Andromeda groaned softly when she realised it was nearly six and that she should be getting ready to go to breakfast. She knew she wasn't at home, and couldn't leave the room, but she felt the need to make herself presentable anyway. With a tired yawn, Andromeda pulled herself to look over the side of the bed, her mouth falling open slightly as she saw the bag she'd packed before leaving her home the first time.

Allowing herself to slide off the bed onto the floor, Andromeda tugged the bag open and reached her hand in, feeling around until she found a decent robe. Biting her lip, she changed her dress quickly, remembering exactly why she'd worn the blue dress to leave her parents' home. She had worn it to shock Ted, not Rabastan. Sighing slightly, Andromeda readjusted the dress to hang properly, getting to her feet to go look in the mirror that was hanging on the front of the wardrobe.

Once she was content with the way the dress looked, she withdrew her hairbrush and began to untangle her hair. Andromeda sighed, wishing she had her wand so she could clear her face of the tearstains, but she had no such luck, and she was not about to use wandless magic so near her eyes. She bit her lip, glancing around as her stomach growled, then sighed, remembering that she hadn't had dinner the previous night, either.

She pulled the blanket off the bed and curled up in the chair, leaning her head against the back of it. Minutes later, almost six exactly, there was a small Pop! and Andromeda looked up to see a house elf holding a tray.

"Mistress Andromeda," came the elf's squeaky, though motherly sounding voice, "Master Rabastan has instructed me to bring you your breakfast, and also for Lacey to tell you that Lacey is now yours."

"Oh." Andromeda blinked in surprise, then nodded at the elf. "Thank you, Lacey," she said. "Um, do you know if anyone will be coming to see me today? I mean, to talk or anything? I don't fancy seeing any of them right now, as long as I can eat and take care of myself alone for a bit."

The elf nodded. "Master wished me to also ask you what would make you more comfortable," she said to her mistress. "He does not want you to to be lacking anything that you need in your new home."

Andromeda bit her lip, upset at the idea that Lestrange Manor was now her home. "He...he worries too much," she said firmly. "I am perfectly fine."

"Mistress must speak up if she discovers she needs something," Lacey told her, and Andromeda sighed.

"How can I?" she muttered. "I'm a prisoner...I have no say in anything."

"Master Rabastan will listen," Lacey told her. "If you ask."

Andromeda frowned at the elf. "Do you report to him, even though you are said to be mine?"

Lacey shook her head, looking at the young witch earnestly. "Lacey is yours only," she answered. "I must not report anything to Master Rabastan unless you tell me to."

The witch nodded, motioning the elf to set the tray down. "Good," she sighed in relief. "You may leave." The elf bowed and left immediately, Andromeda turning toward the tray. She was hungry, but nothing looked good to her. With another small sigh, Andromeda curled into the chair, pulling her blanket around her again. She was starving, but she didn't want anything that was there, and she would not ask for anymore.

"You are an idiot!" Rodolphus hissed at his brother. "Why? Why would you want to bring such a shame to our House?"

Rabastan shook his head, tired of hearing his brother go on about his foolishness. "You chose your wife because you loved her," he said sharply. "I chose Andromeda because I love her."

Rodolphus groaned, rolling his eyes in disbelief. "She is a blood-traitor, Rabastan!" he snapped. "And after you murdered her Mudblood, there is no way that she will ever want to be your perfect wife and do what she should for our House!"

"Like Bella?" Rabastan said, half amused. "You know, Andromeda was the perfect daughter, and I'm sure once she settles in, she'll be all right."

"You're mad," Rodolphus said to the younger wizard. "She hates you, and you can't see it because you're too blind."

"Rod," Rabastan sighed, "even if she isn't everything you think she ought to be, I chose her and she is mine."

"What did Father say?" Rodolphus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rabastan looked away from his brother. "He doesn't even know she's here," he muttered.

The older Lestrange stared, then said, "You go to him this instant and explain yourself. Do you really want to anger him now? You know better, Rabastan! He will not approve—"

"Why do you think I've put it off?" Rabastan sighed, then nodded. "I will go. But I will not change my mind."

"Idiot," Rodolphus growled again, then left the room.

Rabastan took a deep breath, then walked straight to his father's office, knocking on the door. He entered at his father's command, his heart pounding nervously as he looked at the man. "Sir," he began, then sighed. "Father, there's something that I need to tell you."

The man looked at his younger son carefully. "Oh?"

"I—well, I sort of kidnapped Andromeda Black," Rabastan muttered, wanting to smirk in triumph and cringe in fear at the same time. "She's currently staying in one of our guest rooms…."

"You're not joking?" Desmond Lestrange said slowly, watching his son closely. "Perhaps you should explain yourself thoroughly, Rabastan."

Rabastan nodded, sitting down across from his father and telling the story. "And she's staying in one of the guest rooms until we can be married," he finished. "Her father doesn't want anything more to do with her."

Desmond Lestrange leaned back in his chair and looked at Rabastan for a few moments. "You won't change your mind, I can see that," he said. "So how do you think Andromeda will act? Will she perform her duty to our House?"

"She will not act out in public," Rabastan nodded. "She isn't like that. And as far as I can tell, she won't be the kindest to me, but she will not openly be a problem once she's settled in."

"You didn't answer my question," the man said.

"I do not know," Rabastan admitted, looking down. "I would not even mention it to her for a long while. I'm sure she's still furious and upset that I killed her fiance."

The older Lestrange shook his head. "I do hope you covered your tracks well enough," he said. "From what I have seen of this witch, she has always been a respectable young woman."

Rabastan nodded, then hesitated before saying, "I do expect to have trouble with her, though, Father. She swears that she hates me, and wants nothing to do with me because of what I did to her Mudblood. I don't want anyone to interfere in how I deal with her. I want her to realise that I mean her no harm if she behaves herself."

Desmond sighed. "I would not have chosen her, though I have often thought that she would be a prize wife. I said as much to your brother, though he disagreed."

Rabastan shook his head. "He and Bella disagree with me as well," he told his father. "I think they'll try to harm Andromeda, and I know Bellatrix was furious when she learned what her sister intended to do."

"Well, let's see if we can integrate her into the family schedule and get her more comfortable here," Desmond told Rabastan. "It isn't a desirable situation, but she will have to conform to our family."

"I—I—Father, I don't want anyone to hurt her," Rabastan said pleadingly. "She's terrified, and she's angry right now. Punishing her for feeling this way would only make things worse. We've got to give her time."

"She will have time," the man agreed. "She is in your hands, Rabastan. I assume you do not have to sign papers with Andromeda's father?"

"No," Rabastan shook his head. "Though I should get started on the marriage license."

"Good idea," Desmond agreed. "And shall we have your mother check up on the girl in a few hours, since she cannot leave her room alone?"

Rabastan thought that was a good idea, and left the room to also tell his mother. He was glad that his father hadn't flown into a rage at the news, and was looking forward to letting his mother know that he now had the young witch he'd been dreaming about for several months.

It wasn't until the third day that anyone actually came to see Andromeda. She had managed to avoid them all whenever she hurried off to the bathroom. She was sitting before the mirror in a dressing gown as she attempted to towel dry her hair when there came a knock at the door.

Andromeda took a deep breath and called, "Enter!" She could not suppress a shudder as Rabastan walked into the room, his eyes lighting up when he was her, though he approached her solemnly. She did not speak as he looked down at her.

"Andromeda," the young man began, then set a piece of paper on her lap. "This is our marriage license. I would like for you to sign it."

"No," Andromeda whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. "No, I can't—I don't have to!"

The witch jumped in shock as she felt his hand grip her shoulder, panic coursing through her at his touch. "You don't have to," Rabastan admitted, his thumb rubbing her smooth white skin, "but I would like you to."

She couldn't help thinking of her father, her heart racing in her fear as she tried to find something to say to him. Rabastan let go of her shoulder, then reached down and took her right hand. "I love you," he said to her. "I know you don't believe me, or you refuse to let me show it, but I really do want you to be my wife, Andromeda Black."

The young woman glared at him, her eyes filling with unwanted tears. "You killed the man I loved," she whispered. "How can you think I'd be ready to sign my life over to you? Even if you love me, you never took into consideration whom I love." Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked away from him, clenching her jaw.

Rabastan sighed as he watched tears trickle down the girl's face. "I—I am selfish sometimes," he said quietly. "And I suppose if you loved the Mudblood as you say, you wouldn't consider marrying him to be throwing yourself away."

"Bright boy," she snapped, swatting away her tears. "I loved him."

"Well," Rabastan began after a moment, "I can't pretend I understand that—I don't—but I'll try to honour it." She scoffed at him bitterly, and he reached into his pocket, surprised at the sudden look of terror on her face. "Dromeda, I'm not about to hurt you," he sighed even as he drew his wand.

Andromeda was shaking in fright, almost dry sobbing as the man reached out to her. It wasn't until he had placed the wand in her hand that she realised it was her wand, not his.

Rabastan watched her for a moment, then said, "I really do remind you of your father...I'm sorry, Andromeda."

She just stared at him for a few moments, then nodded slightly. The young man sighed. "If I am cruel, I don't mean to be," he said to her. "That, or I don't see it as cruel."

"I know," she almost whispered. "I expect it of you because of what I've seen and heard from Bella about Rodolphus."

"Dromeda, I am not he," Rabastan said quickly. "I know he and I are alike, but just like I'm sure it is with you and Bellatrix, Rod and I are different. And I also don't want you and I to turn out like Bellatrix and Rodolphus."

"I don't see a difference," Andromeda said, turning her face away from him. "Though I am sure the things you've put me through in the last few days are the reason."

Rabastan raised an eyebrow. "Yes," he nodded. "Well, let me tell you what Rodolphus would do. Rod would have stormed in here and thrown that parchment in your face, demanding you immediately sign it. There would be no talk of love, or of anything he did to bring you here, and if you resisted him, he would torture you until you couldn't see straight, let alone get out of bed. Maybe I have thought of such things, but I'd _rather not_." He looked into Andromeda's eyes very seriously. "I do love you, and I want you to do this on your own will."

She bit her lip as he looked into her eyes, then pulled the piece of parchment toward herself. "You know," she said quietly, her voice strangled, "Father always wanted me to bend to his will on my own as well."

"For his sick pleasure and for leverage over you, I'm sure," Rabastan muttered, looking to see if she was offended. "I honestly would rather wait and have a wife that is content, rather than one who fears me or has to be controlled by harsh measures."

Andromeda reached out and took a quill from the dresser before her, setting the paper down before biting her lip sharply, letting her hair fall into her face, blocking his view as she signed her name to their marriage license. When she was finished, she looked it over, then silently turned and handed it to the man.

Rabastan also looked it over, then looked at the witch for a moment before saying quietly, "Thank you, Andromeda." He leaned down to kiss her cheek, but she turned away from him, and he forced himself to turn and walk away before he could punish her in his own hurt. It really would take every ounce of patience he had to convince Andromeda of his love without hurting her or pushing her away at all.

Later that evening, Andromeda was curling up in her chair as she waited for her supper when there came another knock at the door. She almost groaned at the thought of facing her new fiance again, as if it wasn't enough that her signing the document and avoiding his kisses had thrown her into an awful fit of crying. She firmly scolded herself, then straightened her dress and called, "Come in!"

"Andromeda?" came a woman's voice, and Andromeda jumped to her feet, flustered.

"Madam Lestrange," she breathed, immediately performing the proper curtsy toward the witch. "I did not know it was you...what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to see you," the witch answered, giving the girl a small smile. "Rabastan told me what happened...I never expected you to be my second daughter, but I'm honoured."

Andromeda took a deep breath, forcing herself not to blush. "Madam—"

The woman interrupted, "Call me Meira, dear, unless you wish to call me Mum, or Mother. I do not mind. I wanted to welcome you to our home, and to our House."

"Thank you," Andromeda said, lowering her eyes as she looked down at her hands for a moment. She wanted to say more, but she did not know what she could say to the witch, or what Rabastan's mother knew about the entire situation.

"I know there are some difficult things about your arrival and stay here," Meira said softly, looking into the younger witch's face. "I don't claim to know your heart, but I will say that Rabastan adores you, Andromeda. In the last six months, he has had eyes for no other witch. I am sorrowful that you had to be brought here the way you did, but I hope that you will settle in after a while."

"He...I—I—" Andromeda bit her lip as tears sprang to her eyes again.

Meira stepped forward, carefully wrapping her arms around the young witch and hugging her gently. "He's broken your heart," she sighed. "And now he wants to hold that place in your heart that he has destroyed. I know I can't possibly understand everything that you're feeling, Andromeda, but I hope that it will heal, and that you can properly be part of our family."

Andromeda only clung to the woman for a few seconds more, then pulled away, wiping away her tears. "I—I can't promise that it will heal any time soon," she sniffed. "Though I will perform all the duties I must." Her face hardened, her right fist clenching as she thought of having to bear the man's children. "If I find it in me to do so," she added with distaste, and Meira nodded, a look of understanding in her eyes.

"He will not pressure you," Meira said quietly. "He told me after the fits Bella has given Rodolphus that he was sure you'd react badly to such things."

"Ha!" Andromeda gave a small laugh as she dashed away more tears. "Even a caged serpent can still bite."

The Lestrange woman seemed to look at her in concern, making Andromeda feel terrible, but the witch soon nodded. "Why don't you come with me to dinner tonight?" Meira told her firmly. "It would be better if you were with me, rather than for Rabastan to have to bring you the first time."

Andromeda's heartbeat quickened, the girl nodding after a moment and turning back to her mirror to make sure she was presentable. She touched up her hair, deciding not to make up her face at all before she turned back to her future mother-in-law. "Is that okay?" she asked hesitantly.

Meira smiled. "You look lovely, dear," she said, motioning the younger witch to follow her. "Shall we go?" Andromeda followed her from the room without a word, looking around the halls, though she knew the Lestrange Mansion well enough, having visited Bellatrix there several times before.

When they entered the dining room, Andromeda cringed inwardly to see Bellatrix there, waiting for them. "Dromeda," Bella cooed. "So nice of you to show your face finally. I hope you scrubbed yourself thoroughly after your little excursion?"

"Bella," Andromeda said sweetly, unable to resist, "you know the same hands that have touched a Mudblood have hugged you, and the same lips that have kissed his have kissed your head?" She couldn't help giggling as Bellatrix shuddered at the thought.

"All of us tried to talk sense into Rabastan," Bellatrix sighed, shaking her head. "But he seems to be rather dazed. I had only hoped that you would hold out, but you are as much of a pawn as you ever were. And just as bendable as always."

"Well I tried to get out of it," Andromeda glared at her sister. "I had had quite enough of being a pawn, though it seems the world isn't finished with me. I'm shocked _you_ didn't follow me and murder Ted yourself. Perhaps you had half an idea that it should be my choice, Bellatrix?"

"I was too sickened by the thought of your actions to be able to do anything about it," Bellatrix hissed. "And I did try to stop you. If I had been able to stop you, your Mudblood would still be alive. But no, you had to lead us directly to him. You caused his death, Andromeda. If you had left him alone, he probably could have been happy with someone else!"

Andromeda glared at Bellatrix in rage. "Neither of us wanted anyone else!" she yelled, wondering why Bellatrix looked so shocked.

Meira stared at Andromeda, her eyes widening. "Your hair," she breathed. "It—it's red!"

The young witch grabbed a lock of her hair, horrified to see that her hair was bright red. "No," she breathed, and both witches stared at her questioningly, Bellatrix seeming a little suspicious.

"She has Metamorphagus tendencies," Bellatrix sighed, shaking her head. "But she has a hard time controlling herself—her powers, I mean." She smirked slightly, before saying, "Do you need help, Andy?"

"I..." Andromeda breathed, not wanting Bellatrix anywhere near her as she tried to think of something that would explain her hair suddenly changing colour.

"I can help you if you tell me what to do," Meira said to Andromeda before Bellatrix could get up from the table.

Andromeda clenched her fists as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shut out the feeling of panic threatening to consume her. "You've got to touch my magical core, and turn my hair back to its natural brown," she whispered. "Please. Before the others arrive. They can't know I have these powers."

Bellatrix pouted at her as Meira grasped the girl's shoulder to begin. "Dromeda, what devilry are you up to now?" she sighed. "We both know you don't have those powers."

"You don't know that," Andromeda hissed at her, before falling silent in sudden fear as she felt Meira right her magic and withdraw. "Father had been working with me on them since I was very young. My powers are unpredictable, and don't normally extend to my hair, but I do have Metamorphagus powers that I can use _at will_."

"There," Meira said quietly, touching the witch's hair. "It's right. Now come sit down, and please don't argue during the meal, you two."

Andromeda grabbed a handful of her brown curls and squeezed her eyes shut, tears threatening to stream down her face all over again. She had always been terrified that her powers would be used by whomever she married, or whoever found out about her powers. She was almost hyperventilating as she sat down next to Meira, struggling to keep her composure as she refused to look at Bellatrix.

She had signed her life away: it was too late to escape. She had been weak for a single moment, and now she was betrothed to a man she hated. "Andromeda…." she jumped at the sound of her name, seeing Meira watching her with a look of sympathy. "Your hair is white now…."

Andromeda shot the witch a look of terror, just as they all heard footsteps, and Meira reached out, grasping her shoulder and closing her eyes to concentrate on returning the girl's hair to normal. The two had just straightened up in their chairs when the doors opened and the three men entered the room, Meira reaching over and squeezing Andromeda's hand under the table.

Rabastan gave Andromeda a small nod, but Rodolphus sat down next to Bellatrix and kissed her cheek loudly, making the black-haired witch giggle. Andromeda looked down at the table in front of her as Rabastan sat next to her, Meira turning to say a few words to her husband.

After a few moments, the six began the meal, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and his father having a conversation as the others remained quiet, Andromeda struggling not to be sick as she tried to make herself eat. She did not dare to join in the conversation, did not dare to even look at Rabastan, fearful that her hair would once again morph and that she would again be the center of attention. Andromeda was relieved when the meal was over, though Rabastan leaned over and murmured to her that he was going to take her back to her room unless she would rather go somewhere else. She shook her head, and the two rose from the table, Rabastan excusing them before leading Andromeda from the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"No. No, I am not okay," Andromeda said weakly. "Leave me alone."

"Are you sick?" he persisted.

"No, but I'm going to be," she muttered. "I don't feel well...I couldn't eat—well, you saw."

Rabastan nodded. "You haven't been eating much."

Andromeda looked at him in alarm. "You stay out of my business," she glared at him.

"I can't let you starve yourself," he sighed. "I wouldn't put anything past a Black."

"I'm just Andromeda, and I'd hardly try to kill myself," Andromeda growled at him. "You'd be more likely to murder someone, obviously."

"Andromeda Black—" Rabastan had grabbed her by the front of her dress to slam her against the wall before he released her quickly, stepping back. "Dromeda, don't say things like that," he pleaded with her, trying to shake off his anger. "I don't want to hurt you, but I have the Lestrange temper and one of these times, I won't be able to stop myself."

She merely looked at him through dark eyes. "You have much more self-control than your brother, I'll give you that," she said bitterly, straightening her dress. "Just take me to my cell."

Rabastan looked at her for a few moments, then shook his head. "It isn't a prison, Andromeda," he sighed. "I want to give you free reign, but I can't trust you yet."

Andromeda turned her face from him, feeling sick again. "I will never think of this place any other way," she muttered before gasping, "I'm going to be sick!" and pulling out of his grasp, darting into the nearby restroom. She lost what little dinner she'd eaten, barely realising Rabastan's presence in the room with her as she grasped the corner of the counter to steady herself as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Dromeda," Rabastan said softly, "you are ill. Let me call a Healer."

"No." Andromeda shook her head as she leaned against the counter, her face pasty white. "No, it's just a flu. I'll be fine. I—I need rest." She moved to walk to the door, but her knees buckled and Rabastan darted forward, catching her in his arms. She cried out in shock at his touch, but he held her there for a moment until she calmed in his arms, ready to walk to her room with him.

Rabastan was about to open the door when both of them heard voices and Andromeda looked up at him in alarm. Without a word, Rabastan warded the door and leaned back against the wall, holding his fiance close. "Shhh," he murmured into her hair, his hand tentatively stroking her back.

Andromeda shivered as he rubbed her back, though she clung to him, her face hidden in his shirt, hoping that her sister and his brother wouldn't find them. Moments later, Rabastan sighed and straightened up, his arm still around her waist as he opened the door. She didn't try to pull away from him as they walked down the hall, though she jumped in shock at every single sound, not feeling safe until she had reached her room.

Rabastan helped her into the room, sitting her down in a chair before he looked into her eyes intently. "Andromeda, if you need a Healer, do not hesitate to ask for one," he told her seriously. "I wouldn't hesitate to get you anything you need."

She nodded, looking down at her hands, then asked, "Could you have a potion sent to me? Something to settle my stomach? I still don't feel well."

"Of course," he answered. "Anything else?" She shook her head, and he accepted her words. "I'll be right back," he told her, and hurried from the room.

Andromeda groaned softly, leaning her head against the back of her chair. What on earth was she going to do with herself if she really was sick and Rabastan wouldn't just leave her to her misery? She hoped she had more self-control than to curse him, but she was a Black. It was too difficult to tell.

* * *

 **Promised to Rabastan by her own permission! Andromeda is unfortunately trapped in her unhappy situation, destined to become Mrs. Lestrange.**

 **Let me know how you liked this second part of my new venture. :) I'm loving it so far.**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**


	3. Upsetting Events

**Here is the next chapter, and a little bit of Bellatrix, Narcissa, and even the Black brothers as well. Do enjoy!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

A few days later, Andromeda was awakened by her door slamming open and cried out in fright before realising it was Bellatrix. She shuffled backward on the bed, staring as Bellatrix plopped herself down on the bed. "Good morning, beautiful!" Bella sang happily, kicking her heels against the edge of the bed. "I have news!"

"Can't it wait?" Andromeda sighed, clutching one of her pillows to her chest.

"But it's important," Bella pouted. "I'm shocked Rabbie didn't already tell you. Rodolphus told me this morning…."

"Fine," Andromeda sighed. "What is it?"

"Why, you're getting married Saturday," Bellatrix sighed dramatically. "They decided to do it quietly in case you try to embarrass us."

Andromeda swallowed hard. "Are you sure?"

Bellatrix lay down next to her sister and giggled girlishly. "Yes," she agreed. "Rod and I were giving your future husband advice on how to treat you. He blushed, Andromeda. I think we embarrassed him…."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Andromeda muttered. "I know how crude you can be, Bella."

"Crude?" Bella said thoughtfully. "No, no, Dromeda." The older girl wrapped her arms around her sister and sighed, "We thought he needed explicit instructions for you. After all, you seem simple, but we know better."

"Let go of me," Andromeda growled, and Bella pouted, releasing her. "Don't put ideas into his head, Bellatrix; I'm not like you."

Bellatrix giggled, a dreamy expression on her face. "Aw, but Dromeda, I think he actually might care if he hurt you," she said thoughtfully. "He was infuriated when I told him you had experience, though. Maybe don't remind him of that."

Andromeda clutched the pillow again, tears starting to her eyes as she tried to hide it. "Leave me alone," she sniffed, and heard Bellatrix laugh.

"What?" she said scornfully. "Do you miss your Mudblood? Did he give you pleasure, Andromeda? Was he...kind? Well, you'll never be loved like that again. Rabastan will be your waking nightmare as much as darling Ted was your daydream—"

"Get out!" Andromeda screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Get out of my room!"

"I just thought you should know," Bellatrix shrugged, scooting off the bed and leaving the room.

The brown-haired witch curled up in the bed, sobbing heartbrokenly at her sister's words. Andromeda was already afraid of what Rabastan would do, but now she cried in terror, deeply hurt at what Bellatrix was saying to her.

Not ten minutes later, there came another knock at the door and Andromeda sat up and glared at the door, her wand in her hand. "Go away!" she screamed desperately, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Andromeda?" came Rabastan's worried voice. "What's going on?"

"Rab?" Andromeda sobbed. "No!"

The man shoved the door open and entered the room, seeing Andromeda hysterically crying as she clutched a pillow. He hurried forward, placing one hand on her side as he murmured, "Andromeda, what's wrong?"

She slapped his hand away, but he sat down next to her and stroked her hair carefully, watching her in concern. Eventually, she turned toward him, her eyes filled with fear. "Bella was here," she gasped, struggling to catch her breath. "She told me—told me we're to be married Saturday, and then was saying a lot of awful things—"

Andromeda curled up again, and Rabastan pulled her into his arms and cradled her close in spite of her entire body tensing in fear. "I won't hurt you," he murmured. "You're safe here."

"But you did before!" Andromeda shrieked, clutching the material of his shirt in her fist. "And you would; I can see it in you!"

"Andromeda," Rabastan said firmly, "whatever Bellatrix said, you must know that she has probably exaggerated it."

"No," Andromeda sobbed, her body trembling against his. "I—I don't want to—I—" she clung to him tightly. "Don't hurt me," she sobbed. "Please."

Rabastan kissed her hair, murmuring, "Andromeda, you know I love you. I don't want to hurt you."

The distraught witch looked up at him, breathing, "Even if I am yet unwilling to consummate our marriage?"

He frowned slightly at her words, but hugged her as she continued to cry, burying her face in his shirt. "We can wait," he said quietly into her ear. "Until you are ready, Andromeda. I know it's still difficult for you to think of. Did Bellatrix taunt you about that?"

Andromeda cringed, and he sighed, kissing her head again. "Oh, Andromeda," he sighed. "I didn't mean for you to find out about the arrangements this way. I wanted to wait until you were awake to come talk to you, but I guess I was too late."

"So—Saturday?" Andromeda choked, gripping onto his shoulders as she looked into his eyes.

He nodded, unable to speak when he saw the misery in her eyes. She closed her eyes, tears running silently down her face. "Dromeda," he breathed, pulling her closer and kissing her tears away. "Please don't...I can't stand to see you cry."

She covered her face with her hands, and he cradled her in his arms again. "I want Ted," she sobbed, and his heart went cold as he held her, shocked at her words. She sensed his emotion and yanked herself out of his arms, rolling away from him across the bed before sitting up and staring at him. "N—no," she wept, seeing the look on his face. "Please—just go. Rab—" Andromeda picked up her wand from the bed, ready to protect herself. "I'm sorry," she wept. "Just leave!"

Rabastan looked at her for a moment, then shook his head. "Andromeda, tell me the way to your heart?"

"Through that door," she hissed, motioning him to leave.

"Can I have a goodbye kiss?" he asked, and she stared at him in disbelief. "It's my birthday," he sighed. "Then I'll go away and leave you alone."

Andromeda gulped back her tears, then shook her head, clutching her wand more tightly. "Go away," she cried. "Just go!"

Rabastan sighed, then got to his feet, turning to walk away before he looked back. "I didn't understand how deeply you loved him," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, Andromeda."

She sniffed as he turned away, staring at his back as he walked toward the door. She found herself getting off the bed, silently walking after him until she grasped his left hand, turning him back to her. Without a word, she snaked her hand up his chest and around his neck to grasp his hair and pull him down to her, pressing her lips to his as she felt one of his arms wrap around her waist. Andromeda focused on making it a good kiss, pushing him back against the door as he groaned against her mouth, kissing her back firmly.

Andromeda knew it was time to stop when he pulled her closer, one of his hands in her hair as he shifted his position, going to push her against the wall. She pulled back, suddenly realising in horror that she was still in her nightgown, and he stared at her, his eyes filled with desire. "Andromeda," he groaned, forcing himself not to pull her back to himself. "Oh, I love you, but I'm not sure that was a good idea."

"Happy Birthday, Rabastan," she said, brushing away her tears. "Now you can go."

"Thanks," he said breathlessly, then hurried from her room.

Andromeda sat down in the middle of the floor, shocked at her behaviour and wishing both that they had gone further and that she had never kissed him at all. After a few moments of gathering herself, she got up and sat in her chair, summoning her elf. "Could you bring me a tray?" she asked Lacey. "I don't feel like going to breakfast today."

The elf smiled. "Lacey will make whatever Mistress Andromeda wants," she said. "What would you like?"

The witch smiled back at her servant. She knew at least one creature on the earth that would do good by her, and that she could trust. Biting her lip, she told Lacey what she wanted, almost embarrassed to say it.

"Mistress wants...pickles with mustard and orange juice?" Lacey said in shock. "Is Mistress sure?"

"Yes," Andromeda admitted, biting her lip. She agreed that it would normally sound like one of the worst combinations ever, but she was hungry for it, and she would have it.

"You are not ill this morning?" Lacey frowned, shaking her head and making her ears flap. "Yet you wish to eat strange things. Dear Mistress, you must see a Healer soon."

"Why?" Andromeda almost whined. "It isn't as if I'm actually sick. Isn't this an improvement?"

Lacey looked at her almost too sternly for a house elf and said, "If Mistress had been with Master Rabastan, Lacey would think that Mistress is with child. But Mistress will have nothing to do with him, and Lacey thinks Mistress must see a Healer. Lacey shall be right back."

Andromeda nodded, slightly shocked at the elf's words. It almost made sense: the sickness she'd been experiencing, her strange craving this morning, and her general tiredness and emotional turmoil. The young witch chilled in fright, realising that there could only be one explanation if she really was pregnant: she was carrying Ted's child. Andromeda shivered and determined to speak to Meira about seeing a Healer as soon as possible.

* * *

Andromeda did not find the time to talk to Meira before the wedding, too busy trying to find a dress and prepare for the small family gathering that afternoon. She avoided Bellatrix, who seemed to be rather satisfied with the effect she'd had on her sister. Andromeda chose a simple, plain dress, glad that Meira didn't demand she wear an expensive garment. She didn't really want to carry flowers, but instead decided to wear a flower crown in her hair.

She was thrilled when Narcissa arrived and entered the room where she was getting ready. Andromeda immediately jumped to her feet and embraced her younger sister, tears beginning to gather in her eyes. "Cissa," she whispered, and Narcissa squeezed her tightly.

"I miss you," Narcissa whispered back. "You look...not well. Do you feel all right?"

"I'm nervous," Andromeda answered, unconsciously rubbing her hand over her stomach. "Kind of unsettled at the moment."

"You'll be fine," Narcissa said firmly. "You were more prepared for marriage than any of us."

Andromeda looked directly into the girl's eyes. "Not like this," she said quietly. "And it could be worse, but I still—you know, I might actually be sick. Just warning you in case I run away from you."

Narcissa sighed slightly. "Well, I love you, Dromeda," she said honestly. "You will always be my sister, no matter what Father says."

"Ugh," Andromeda shuddered. "Are you okay at home alone?"

"Yes," Narcissa said, then blushed. "Lucius has already approached Father about a marriage contract. It should be worked out soon."

"Congratulations!" Andromeda smirked at her sister, hugging her again. "Fancy you, being a Malfoy."

Narcissa nodded, then shushed her sister. "No one else knows yet," she said. "I only know because Lucius told me."

Andromeda smiled at her sister, then looked down at her hands, and Narcissa reached out, taking one of Andromeda's hands in hers. "Dromeda," Narcissa said softly, "you won't run from Lestrange Manor, will you?"

She shook her head numbly. "There's nowhere for me to go, Cissa," she mumbled. "He fixed that. Besides, I wouldn't want to shame his family anymore than Bella has."

"Is he okay?" Narcissa asked, biting her lip slightly. "Has he hurt you?"

"Well, not since the first day," Andromeda answered quietly. "I have angered him, though, but he's kept himself from actually hurting me. I...I hope it'll be okay. I'll be all right, Cissa."

Narcissa sighed, then sat down and opened the bag she'd brought with her. "I'm not used to such a small gathering," she sighed. "There's only the Lestranges, me, Mother and Father, the boys and their parents, and then Lucius and two or three others out there. It will be so unusual to be in a wedding with almost no one there."

Andromeda sighed in relief. "Good," she said. "The fewer eyes, the better. I don't feel well, and if I vomit in the middle of the ceremony—I don't want everyone angry at me."

The two girls sat together until the beginning of the ceremony, Narcissa and Rodolphus standing with their sister and brother respectively. Andromeda could not stop her hands from shaking as she stood by Rabastan, though she had to hold back a panic attack as he turned and took her hands in his just before they took their vows.

He looked into her eyes, seeming to be calm, but she felt terrified, and it took everything she had to stand there and say "I will" to his face. Rabastan squeezed her hand subtly, and she swallowed hard, struggling to stay in control and not begin to cry hysterically for the hundredth time since she'd arrived at Lestrange Manor. Soon, the vows were over, and Andromeda felt sick as Rabastan reached over to lift her veil.

She could not stop him: they were expected to kiss. She was surprised as he took her hands in his, then leaned in and kissed her gently before giving her a secret smile and straightening up before they both turned to face their audience. Andromeda was relieved that it was over, though she did not want to face her family, or anyone, and she especially did not want to hear what Walburga would have to say on the matter.

He led her from the room, standing with his arm around her protectively as they waited for their guests to file out of the room. Andromeda sniffed slightly, and he looked at her. "It's almost done," he said, "and then I promise you can hide."

She smiled weakly, then turned to face Narcissa and Rodolphus as they entered the hall. Narcissa hugged her tightly, Bellatrix joining Rodolphus soon, and Narcissa stood directly to the other side of Andromeda. "It was beautiful," Narcissa said to the brown-haired witch. "You did well."

"Thanks," Andromeda said quietly.

"You need to blush when someone says things like that," Bella teased. "It's only proper."

"Bellatrix, stop it," Narcissa sighed. "You didn't blush at your wedding either. You growled at Andromeda and threatened to curse her for teasing you."

Bellatrix laughed, but her sisters didn't, Rodolphus wrapping his arm around Bella and leading her from the hall, both of them finished with the ceremony. Andromeda felt slightly relieved after they had gone, leaning her head against Rabastan's shoulder as the Black families walked toward them.

Sirius reached them first, and Andromeda looked down at her cousin, seeing the confused look in his black eyes. "Andromeda?" he asked, as if he weren't sure it was actually her.

She sighed. "Hello, Sirius," she said, straightening up and holding out her arms to her fourteen-year-old cousin.

He immediately bounded into her arms, hugging her tightly, and she murmured, "Sirius...don't be stupid like I was."

"Hey," he said, looking up at her, then hugging her again so he could whisper in her ear, "if you loved him, Dromeda, I understand."

Andromeda nodded to the boy as he stepped back, a solemn look on his young features. She next saw her younger cousin Regulus, his eyes full of mistrust as he looked at her. She felt hurt as she saw him, but she understood that he had thought she was the most perfect pureblood witch, and she had shown everyone that she was no such thing. Andromeda bit her lip slightly, turning toward the adults once she realised that Regulus was not going to speak to her.

Orion did not speak to her, only gave her a small nod. Walburga, however, stared the girl in the eyes and proclaimed how proud she was of the girl for seeing the "error of her ways."

Andromeda could not help glaring back at her aunt, catching Sirius' eye as she retorted, "I saw no error, only murder. Dead bodies are more Bellatrix's thing, you know."

Rabastan's eyes were shadowed slightly as he glanced at his new wife, then looked at her aunt. "To love is no error," he said to Walburga, and she gave a shocked little "Oh!" at his boldness. Rabastan purposely looked past the two Blacks, seeing Andromeda's parents, who merely walked past her without acknowledging her, though Andromeda shivered in fright as her father walked by.

Moments later, Rabastan turned to Andromeda and said, "We are not required to be at the reception."

"How did you manage that?" Andromeda asked in surprise.

"Only family is invited," Rabastan replied. "And that doesn't include the House of Black. Since your parents have obviously rejected you."

"I hate them," Andromeda growled.

"Shh," Rabastan said softly. "It's your wedding day, Dromeda. Let's not make it full of hate."

Andromeda groaned. "Don't make it philosophical, either, please," she said.

Rabastan shook his head, slipping his arm around her as he led her down a hall she had only once been in. "This is my room," he said quietly as he led her through a doorway. "Now our room…." He turned to face her once the door had shut behind them, and took a deep breath. "Your things have already been moved in, and you are now in the wards of the house. You are Andromeda Lestrange, my wife."

She bowed her head for a moment, nodding at his words as she didn't know what to say. "Um," she began after a moment, "thank you for saying what you did to my aunt."

"You know," Rabastan admitted with a smirk, "I've always hated her."

"Yeah," Andromeda sighed. "I haven't been able to openly disagree with her before."

"Even her own son disagrees with her," Rabastan said, shaking his head slightly. "I don't understand how you managed to be so perfect. I would have told her to get stuffed at least as many times as Sirius has by now."

Andromeda laughed slightly. "Oh dear," she said. "Sirius is...not the most proper son, but at least he hasn't done anything stupid like me."

Rabastan frowned. "You're not stupid, Andromeda," he told her. "Stop saying that. You've gone from trying to convince people that you had a good reason to saying that you were just being stupid. It isn't stupid to love, Andromeda. That's what I just told your aunt."

She bit her lip, looking at him, and he walked over to her, taking her hand as she whispered, "I—I would like to change my dress, then go out into the garden for a bit. I would like some fresh air."

"May I help you?" he asked, reaching out to rest one hand on her waist.

"I—okay," Andromeda said hesitantly as he turned her around, his hands on her waist for a moment before he loosened the strings on her corset, reaching around her and undoing the clasps in the front. He set it aside on a nearby chair, then unzipped her dress as she shivered nervously.

Rabastan didn't say a word as he pulled her dress off her, asking in an even tone, "Which dress did you have in mind?"

She walked over to her side of the closet and threw it open, selecting a knee length dark green dress. It wasn't until he'd helped her put in on and tugged it into place that he raised an eyebrow at her. "It's short."

"I was never allowed to wear it at home..." Andromeda muttered, quickly looking at him and blushing at his gaze of interest. "I—I won't wear it if you disapprove."

"I like it," he chuckled. "I'm just worried others might like it on you as well."

"As long as it's on and not off," Andromeda smirked, and he kissed the corner of her smirk, unable to resist her sass.

She immediately turned away as he expected, and Rabastan turned to grab her cloak from the closet. "It is cold for the summer," he shrugged. "Might as well stay warm." He wrapped his arms around her as he fastened her cloak for her.

Andromeda finally placed her hand in his as he led her toward the grounds. She wanted to ask him about a Healer, but was too nervous about what he would do later when they were back in their room. She stayed by his side, the two talking of trivial things until Rabastan realised she was shivering again even with the cloak.

"Dromeda, you're cold," he sighed. "You should say something, or do a spell if you're cold."

"I'm fine," she snapped, then bit her lip. "I...I think I should go inside, Rab. I need to eat something now.

Rabastan nodded and obeyed, taking her by the kitchen so that they could get their dinner. He was shocked at the strange concoction that she asked for, but did not comment, only shook his head. Andromeda was nervous once again as they walked back to their room, but Rabastan merely undressed himself and got into comfortable clothes before he slipped into the bed, watching Andromeda finishing taking down her hair and braiding it to keep it out of the way.

When she finally sat down on the edge of the bed, Rabastan waited for her to lie down, wanting to pull her close and hold her the first night of their marriage, but she did not share his longing. Andromeda lay down as close to her edge of the bed as she could, her back to the man. Her heart was racing in fright and worry as she wondered what he would do to her, but to her relief, Rabastan did not say or doanything, but lay awake long into the night until sleep finally claimed him. Andromeda only slept once she heard her new husband's soft breathing, allowing herself a few tears before she drifted into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

Andromeda woke much too early in the morning with a desperate need to be sick, and sprinted from the room, jostling Rabastan awake. The nineteen-year-old young man groaned and half sat up, muttering, "What—what just happened?" He stumbled out of bed, hurrying down the hall after his wife.

He found her cleaning up after herself in the bathroom and sighed, watching her rinse out her mouth. "Will you see a Healer now?" he asked her.

"Not at this hour," she hissed at him, then straightened up and gave a small groan, wrapping her arms around herself. "I really don't feel well," she sighed.

"Let me take you back to our room," he said softly. "You can rest; I'll get you a potion."

"I—" Andromeda blinked back tears of exhaustion, allowing Rabastan to half carry her back to their room. He placed her on the bed, stifling a yawn as he summoned a house elf and commanded it to bring him what Andromeda needed. She sniffed, and he walked around the bed, slipping up beside her and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her head.

"We really do need to find out what's wrong with you," Rabastan murmured into her hair. "You've been sick almost since the day you arrived here."

Andromeda took a shaky breath, then turned, laying her head against his shirt as she placed her hand on his chest. She curled as close to him as she could, one of her legs between his. He couldn't help hugging her gently, though he wanted to do so much more, and it drove him mad to have her that close and know she would never let him love her. He held back a groan and breathed, "I love you, Andromeda." Her hand clenched on his shirt, and he knew better than to say or do anything else.

Several minutes after he had helped her drink the potion, she fell asleep against his chest, but he lay awake, his curiousity not allowing him to sleep. He leaned in, kissing her sleeping lips softly, sighing as he saw how peaceful she looked asleep.

"Dromeda," he murmured, kissing her cheek, "if only you would let me love you...you're so beautiful!" He lightly allowed his hand to brush her hip, sliding up her side to caress her warm flesh. He bit his lip as he squeezed her, then took a deep breath and let his hand slide beneath her nightgown.

He couldn't help stroking her thighs, panting with his growing lust for her as he touched her soft, warm skin. "I need you," he whispered against her neck, trying to control his breathing as he finally forced himself to withdraw his hand. "I need you, Andromeda. I—I can't help myself."

Rabastan closed his eyes and pulled away from her, turning away to his side of the bed. It was shameful, but he needed to finish what he'd started.

* * *

When the first morning light came through their windows, Andromeda groaned softly, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked down, wondering how on earth she'd gotten her nightgown pulled up over her hips. She tugged the material back into place, then realised her husband wasn't in the room. Biting her lip, she sat up, wondering where he was.

She didn't have to think about it too long, though he grinned at her a little shyly when he walked through the door, his hair still wet from the shower. "Your turn," he winked at her. "If you want to shower before the Healer gets here."

"Oh," Andromeda said, then yawned, stretching in the bed. "Okay." She dragged herself from the bed, going to pick out her clothes, surprised that Rabastan didn't follow her and at least hug or kiss her. "I'll be back soon," she told him, then hurried off to the bath. It did not take her long, and she met Rabastan outside their room.

"The Healer should be here any moment," he said. "I think he will examine you in our room."

"Okay," Andromeda nodded, biting her lip. "Thanks."

"You won't be alone," Rabastan frowned. "I'm going to stay with you for it."

"No, you won't," Andromeda snapped. "I never let Mum stay with me for these things, and I won't have you there, either. If you're worried about me being alone with him, then I'll just have my elf stay with me!"

Rabastan shook his head at her. "Andromeda, that is not the same. I want to make sure you're all right!"

Andromeda took a deep breath. "I will be fine," she said softly, walking forward and hugging him around the waist. "Look: I'll have Lacey come get you when it's finished, and I'll tell you everything."

He frowned, then shook his head in disgust. "Okay," he said, not happy about the arrangements. "As soon as it's done, okay?"

The witch nodded, leaning in to reward him with a kiss and jumping in shock as there came a laugh from down the hall. She turned to see Bellatrix and Rodolphus coming toward them, and growled under her breath, grabbing Rabastan and pulling him into their room. "I'm not going out of this room until after this is over," Andromeda said, sitting herself down on the bed. "I don't care what you say."

"I won't make you," Rabastan chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, did you feel that in the wards? I think the Healer must be here. I'll be right back." He hurried from the room, and Andromeda lay back on the bed, taking a deep breath and summoning her house elf.

"Lacey," Andromeda said quickly, "I need you to stay with me while the Healer is here examining me. Do not comment on anything while the man is here, do you understand?" The elf agreed, and Andromeda added, "Do not discuss anything you learn from this Healer to anyone else besides me, okay?"

"Yes, Mistress," Lacey answered, just as the door opened and Rabastan entered with the Healer.

Andromeda looked up at her husband and the Healer, forcing herself not to visibly bite her lip in worry. Rabastan took her hand and squeezed it. "I'll be waiting out in the garden," he told her. "Rodolphus wanted to talk to me."

She nodded, then lay back once again as he left the room. The Healer looked down at her for a moment. "He said you've been not eating right and you've been vomiting?" the man said to her.

She nodded, then said hesitantly, "I—I think I'm pregnant, but I'm not sure. And I didn't know how to check for sure. And I didn't want to get my husband's hopes up if I wasn't."

The Healer nodded, then pointed his wand at her stomach and muttered a spell. His wandtip lit blue, and he smiled at her. "You are indeed pregnant, Madam Lestrange," he said to her. "Let me do a full check up on you, and then we will talk about some things that you will need to know right away."

She lay back limply in the bed, allowing him to do what he needed as she forced herself not to panic at the news she had already known but had been afraid to admit to herself. Andromeda's mind was far away when the Healer touched her arm and she jumped in surprise. "Oh," she said. "What?"

"You are in excellent health," he told her. "Go ahead and sit up, if you feel well enough."

She obeyed, listening to his report as she wondered what she was going to tell Rabastan. "How—how far along am I?" she asked, interrupting the Healer.

He looked at her for a moment, then said, "You are about six weeks along. You are due around the middle of January."

She nodded, looking down at her hand for a moment before asking, "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl," the Healer said gently. "Though I know your husband might not be pleased, you might tell him that she seems to be fairly magical already. I could feel it already when I examined you."

"Okay," Andromeda nodded, closing her eyes again. She knew if she talked too much that she would begin to cry, and she didn't want to do that again. "So tell me what I need to know, then?"

The young girl listened as the Healer explained things to her, then said goodbye and left her with the house elf. Lacey looked at her young charge cautiously. "Mistress...the child—"

Andromeda shivered slightly. "She's not Rabastan's child," she whispered. "She's Ted's daughter. Oh!" She buried her face in her hands for a moment, forcing herself not to break down as she finally got to her feet and went to look out the other window into the garden. She could see Rabastan standing out there, talking with Rodolphus, and bit her lip. "Lacey, would you go tell Rabastan that the Healer is gone and I am ready to talk to him?" she asked her servant.

Lacey disapparated immediately, and Andromeda drew her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around herself. It was better to be honest, than to lie to her husband. She would not pretend: she would tell him the truth, and beg him to let her have the child. If he reacted badly, she would have to deal with him harshly.


	4. Child In Danger

**Yes, Nymphadora has to exist in every parallel universe.**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

Rabastan hurried into the room to see Andromeda sitting on the bed and staring at the wall, her arms wrapped around her knees. "Dromeda?" he asked softly. "Is everything all right? Did he find anything?"

"It depends on what you mean by all right," Andromeda muttered, looking down at her hands, then motioning him not to sit by her. "Stay," she said, her eyes darting between him and the door as she took a deep breath.

"Andromeda?" he asked in concern. "Please tell me."

"I...I am healthy," Andromeda bit her lip as she spoke, then sighed as she reached out for the potion vial on her bedside table. The label clearly read "Morning Sickness Potion." Andromeda clasped it in her hands as she looked down. "Rab..." she breathed, "I...I'm pregnant."

He was silent, just watching her, and she finally looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Don't just look at me!" she cried. "Say something!"

Rabastan couldn't move, too shocked and confused. "Pregnant?" he questioned. "But—" And then it hit him. His eyes narrowed, and Andromeda cringed, shuffling against the headboard of their bed as he walked toward her.

"Please!" she cried, her tears beginning to fall. "Please, I didn't know! Rabastan—don't hurt the child; she's innocent!"

"She?" Rabastan whispered, stopping at the edge of the bed. "Andromeda..."

Andromeda wrapped one arm around herself protectively, looking up at him with tears streaming from her eyes. "My baby," she whimpered as he sat down beside her. "Please. Don't hurt her."

Rabastan reached out, placing his hand over the material covering his wife's stomach, then withdrew it quickly. "I—I need time to think about this," he muttered, getting to his feet.

"Rab," Andromeda wept desperately. "Rabastan, please! Don't tell anyone about her yet. Please! Bellatrix will know—she'll come after me!"

"I won't say anything," Rabastan promised, his eyes shadowed with sorrow. "You needn't come to lunch today."

"I'm sorry," Andromeda sobbed, curling up as he walked away. "I'm sorry, Rab!" But he was gone, and all she could do was cry for fear of what would happen when he returned.

* * *

Rabastan did not return until that evening, and Andromeda was sitting in a chair in an evening gown. He sighed, and she looked up at him nervously without speaking. He finally reached out and took her by the hands, pulling her to sit beside him on the bed. "This is going to be difficult for both of us," he said, and sighed once again at the look of fright in her eyes. "First of all, Andromeda, I do not hurt unborn babies, nor do I make a practise of abusing children. The child is safe."

Andromeda nodded, whispering, "Thank you."

He nodded in return, then said, "Second, we will have to pass this child off as mine. Those who know the truth will stay silent; I will see to that."

The young witch took a sobbing breath, and Rabastan reached out, pulling her close. "You know," he murmured, "it's almost poetic justice: I killed your lover and stole you away, and now I have to help you raise his child. As a pureblood, no less." Rabastan shook his head slightly. "It's also sad and messed up."

"Yes," Andromeda half laughed through her tears. "Rabastan, I didn't mean for this to happen..."

"Well, at least the pressure will be off of us," Rabastan shrugged. "But Bella and Rod will not believe that the child is mine."

"I know," Andromeda sniffed. "But...at least the rest of the world won't know."

"Shh," he shushed her, a smile coming to his lips. "Just don't be angry with me if I get carried away pretending."

Andromeda nodded, then looked down. "I...Rabastan—"

He looked at her, then lifted her face to his. "Dromeda," he said softly, "like I said, this will be difficult for both of us. I don't want to be taunted any more than you do, but—we're in this together, I suppose. Come to me if you need protection: you are my wife, and I will keep you from harm."

She sniffed, then threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you," she cried. "Thank you for being so kind."

He merely hugged her tightly, worried about how they were going to break the news to the rest of their family.

* * *

A few days later, Andromeda walked into the dining room a few days later, Meira greeting her with a smile. "Rabastan says you have news for me?" she said with a knowing smile.

Andromeda blushed furiously. "Um, I'm going to have a baby," she said, her ears turning red as she looked down, though she was soon wrapped in a firm, motherly hug.

"Congratulations," Meira whispered in her ear. "I knew the instant he told me you had news what he probably meant." She pulled back and looked at the girl. "Dare I ask you when you are due?"

"I—" Andromeda took a deep breath. "January," she breathed, rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"It's not Rab's, then." Meira released the girl and frowned at her slightly.

Andromeda bit her lip. "For all protective purposes, it is," she said firmly. "It is only a girl, anyway."

Meira nodded, still frowning. "You still refuse your place as his wife, then, Andromeda?"

"I told you," Andromeda said defensively, "those wounds will not heal quickly." She stepped back from the witch, frowning deeply before jumping in surprise as the door opened.

"Andromeda, are you making a scene?" Bellatrix sighed, shaking her head at her younger sister.

"I—I'm pregnant," Andromeda said quietly before biting her lip slightly.

"Of course you are," Bellatrix muttered after staring at her for a moment. "You are the perfect daughter, perfect little pureblood, perfect little bitch."

Andromeda didn't answer, her hand resting on her stomach as she took her seat, sighing a little. She looked up as the brothers and their father entered the room, Rabastan giving her a look of pride, and she couldn't help feeling guilty that he had to pretend, and sad that he wasn't actually Ted. He sat beside her, reaching over and grasping her hand for a moment.

"I hear congratulations are in order?" Desmond said to Andromeda, and she blushed furiously, Bellatrix staring at her with a blank expression. "You and Rabastan may indeed prove to be the continuing line, if Rod and Bella don't keep up." He smirked at the two, but they were both watching the younger couple intently.

"Well, not this time," Andromeda answered, with a small smile. "The child is a girl."

Rodolphus and Bellatrix frowned at her, but didn't speak, preferring to feign interest in the table runner. Desmond seemed to sense that there was something wrong between the two couples and changed the subject, allowing the food to the table so they could begin eating.

Rabastan glanced at Andromeda, and she looked back at him, a slight blush still on her cheeks. He gave her a small smile, then turned back to the meal, glad when Rodolphus and their mother began talking about some dinner he and Bella would be attending later in the week.

Bellatrix frowned at Rabastan. "You and Andy were invited, though you were rude to turn it down," she scolded him.

"I have other things with which to concern myself," Rabastan told her particularly. "For instance: I still didn't know why Andromeda seemed so ill at the time. And I had to make sure that you wouldn't tear her to shreds if I was gone from the manor."

"If you want to go," Andromeda said softly, "I'll go with you. I need to get out for a little while." Rabastan turned to her in surprise, and she hissed, "Do _not_ look at me that way! I will not embarrass you. I have been taught better than that!"

"Sorry," he sighed, shaking his head as a grin broke over his face. "I know you have. Of course we'll go. I didn't even think to ask you…." Rodolphus laughed at him, and Andromeda forced herself not to glare at her brother-in-law.

Andromeda felt happier knowing that she would be able to go out and once again feel like she belonged in pureblood society. Living at Lestrange Manor with a blood-traitor banner over her head was beginning to drive her mad. She would make sure that Rabastan knew he need not turn down any social opportunity on her behalf, for she felt a need to use her pureblood upbringing in other ways than merely behaving at family meals.

* * *

Rabastan carefully opened the door to his and Andromeda's room, stepping inside and giving a low whistle at her appearance. "Dromeda," he breathed, walking toward her, "you're so beautiful!" He stroked her soft curls, then touched her cheek gently, tipping her face up toward his. "May I?" he asked, his thumb caressing her lower lip.

Andromeda closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers, feeling his hand on her cheek, passion in his kiss, though she could feel his restraint. She slid into his arms, returning his kiss shyly as he held her closer, firming his kiss. She clung to him as he embraced her, wishing she could know if he actually loved her. Andromeda questioned his motive, his resolve, and was beginning to long for something more than their horrible, awkward, silent evenings.

"I love you," he breathed against her neck, and she shivered in delight, though kept her face averted so he wouldn't know. "Dromeda..." He kissed her neck gently several times, and she couldn't help but moan softly, forcing herself to finally pull away, her eyes shadowed. Rabastan was watching her, different emotions racing through him. "I want so much more than this for us," he whispered, and she stepped back, grasping the dresser to steady herself.

"I—I can't yet," Andromeda whispered. "Rabastan—I know it's difficult. I—I just need time."

"That's what Bella says," Rabastan sighed, then looked alarmed at his wife's expression. "But I'm not Rodolphus," he added hurriedly. "I am patient."

Andromeda couldn't help cracking a smile at his nervousness, then stepped forward and tucked her hand into his. "Shall we go?" she asked him.

He squeezed her hand. "Ready if you are," he answered, then led her from the room toward the front doors. He disapparated with her, explaining that they would be arriving before Bellatrix and Rodolphus and would probably have to answer questions about them. "Averys," Rabastan nodded. "They ask too many questions."

She smirked. "I can handle them," she said. "Just think: I received a marriage proposal from the man, and you'll always be on your guard around him."

Rabastan stared at her, then shook his head. "Thank Merlin that you're not his," he told her.

She squeezed his hand, looking up the walk toward the doors of the house and sighing. "I would hate to live here."

Shaking his head slightly, he led her forward, the two soon admitted to the house and joining the other young people who were talking in the main hall. Andromeda was thrilled to find that her parents had brought Narcissa, and that the blonde witch grinned at her immediately upon seeing her. Both girls hugged each other tightly, ignoring the rest of the other young women for a moment.

"Andromeda," Narcissa breathed, blushing furiously, "Lucius and I are betrothed."

"I knew it wouldn't take long," Andromeda said proudly, kissing her sister's head. She didn't care if the whole world knew she was proud of Narcissa: the girl would have a very happy marriage to Lucius Malfoy.

"And Bella told me that you have news?" Narcissa said eagerly.

Andromeda smiled, taking her sister's hands in hers. "I...am expecting a child," she said softly.

Narcissa's mouth dropped open and she stifled a squeal. "Oh, Andromeda, that's wonderful!" she breathed, hugging her sister again. "Maybe...maybe we can talk about it after the feast?"

Andromeda agreed, turning toward the other young witches. One of them stared at her, eyes narrowed. "You are already pregnant?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Your husband certainly didn't waste any time."

"He must be more insistent than his brother," laughed one of the others. "What did Bellatrix say when she found out?"

"She wasn't surprised that Andy had turned from the perfect daughter into the perfect wife," came a voice from behind them, and they all looked around to see Bellatrix standing just behind her two sisters. "Though I find it tiresome to do such things, Andromeda thrives on it."

Andromeda's ears burned in embarrassment, the witch slightly worried at what Bellatrix would say, though one of the Parkinson cousins asked, "When is the child due?"

Andromeda smiled slightly, then said, "January."

"January..." said the witch, then smirked teasingly. "Why, Andromeda, you weren't even married then! He must _really_ have wanted to get a jump on things."

"Why do you think they married so quickly?" Narcissa laughed, slipping her arm around the brown-haired witch. "Don't tell tales now, Penelope. We know how young people can be."

"Oh, Cissy," Bellatrix smirked, "kiss and tell now."

Narcissa merely turned her head away from her oldest sister, making some of the other girls laugh. Andromeda subtly hugged the younger witch, grateful that she had spoken for her, but also worried that it probably meant Narcissa was aware that her baby was not Rabastan's. Andromeda forced her thoughts away from such things, trying to keep from gossiping with some of the younger pureblood girls that had been invited. She was glad when Rabastan retrieved her from the group, wrapping his arm around her and guiding her to her seat next to him at the table. To her surprise, she was seated next to Lucius Malfoy, who looked at her as if he didn't know whether to be honoured or horrified.

Andromeda understood. Narcissa had probably cried all of her worries out on Lucius' shoulder, though when she had done that, Andromeda wasn't sure. She kept her face neutral, nodding to him politely, though she checked herself sharply when she began to worry about whether Lucius would guess the truth. She jumped in shock when Rabastan patted her leg under the table, making Lucius frown at her.

She forced herself not to glare at either of the young men, concentrating on eating and not making a bigger fool out of herself. She would do what she had to, and couldn't worry about whether people would guess the truth. Andromeda took a deep breath to calm herself, then shut everything else out of her mind except that she was at her husband's side at a pureblood gathering, and had to be calm.

* * *

Andromeda was alone in the sitting room of her home when Bella walked into the room, glaring at her. "What do you want?" Andromeda sighed as Bellatrix perched on the chair across from her.

"Want?" Bellatrix hissed. "I wish you wouldn't be so perfect!"

"But I'm not!" Andromeda sighed. "I can't help that it seems I do everything right. The world doesn't know what has really happened here." She hesitated, then asked, "Is Rodolphus pressuring you now?"

"More than usual," Bellatrix growled at her sister. "I wonder what the world would think if they knew you had slept with a Mudblood, and are now going to pass off his child as a pureblood, hmm?"

Andromeda didn't reply, rubbing a hand across her now visible baby bump with a small smile. Bellatrix jumped up, and Andromeda looked up carefully. "I wonder," Bella said thoughtfully as she approached her sister, a crazed look in her eyes, "what our families—and the world—would think if you miscarried this child."

She gasped, "Bella, that's awful!"

"Awful?!" Bellatrix yelled down at her. "That child in your womb is filth, Andromeda! It is no better than that Mudblood of yours, and I won't stand for any more of this nonsense!"

"What are you doing?" Andromeda cried, reaching for her wand as Bellatrix pointed her own wand at the girl.

"Shh," Bella whispered. "It'll only take a minute. Then you won't have to bring shame to your husband. You will truly be redeemed in your family's eyes..."

"Stop!" screamed Andromeda as the witch disarmed her. "Rabastan, help me!" She shrank back in her chair as Bellatrix approached, her wand pointed at her sister's stomach.

Bellatrix sighed. "Stop, Andromeda. It's your own fault, you know," she told her. "And Rabastan should have done this as soon as you told him about the child, but he's too weak."

Andromeda began to cry, her arms wrapped around her stomach. "No!" she sobbed, kicking out at Bellatrix. "Go away!"

"Little bitch!" Bellatrix hissed at her, Cursing her in fury.

Andromeda screeched in pain, clenching her fists as she slipped from the chair to the floor. "Stop!" she yelled out, her body writhing in agony. "Bellatrix, _stop it_!"

The door burst open and a yell of rage came from the man, a spell striking Bellatrix right between the shoulder blades. Bellatrix cried out as she stumbled against the wall, narrowly missing stepping on her own victim as she gasped for breath, Rabastan's curse keeping her occupied as he rushed across the room to his wife.

"Andromeda," he breathed in concern, dropping to his knees beside her as he gathered her into his arms. "What did she do?"

"C—cruciatus," Andromeda gasped, tears streaming down her face. "Rab, she was going to kill the child."

Rabastan looked to Bellatrix in shock and anger before drawing his wand and carefully running it down his wife's back to alleviate her pain. Finally, he helped her get up and sit down in the chair before he turned to Bellatrix. "You will _not_ harm my wife, or my daughter, Bellatrix," he said coldly. "I don't care how _unclean_ you think they are, but I love Andromeda, and I will not let you kill her baby."

The door slammed open again, and the three turned to see Rodolphus, Bellatrix immediately breathing his name as if she had been victimized and needed help. Rodolphus hurried across the room to her, taking her into his arms before he glared at his brother in fury. "How dare you hurt my wife?" he growled.

"Well, you hurt her enough yourself. I thought I'd have a go," Rabastan retorted, then blocked his brother's angry curse. "She hurt Andromeda," he answered, ready to return any of his brother's spells. "She wanted to kill our daughter—"

"That bastard child is _not your daughter_!" Bellatrix screamed, ready to curse him.

"I have accepted her as such!" Rabastan yelled back, standing between his wife and the other couple. "She couldn't be the heir, obviously, but then who's to argue when you two aren't about to have any offspring?"

Rodolphus and Bellatrix attacked Rabastan at the same time, Andromeda jumping to her feet and summoning her wand from the floor to her hand. She joined her husband in the furious duel only to have him yell, "No, Andromeda! Stay back!"

Bellatrix shrieked with laughter. "Yes, Andy, hide behind him! He'll protect you!"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

All four young Lestranges turned to see Desmond Lestrange standing in the doorway, outraged. "Well?" he demanded. "Rodolphus? Rabastan?" He frowned, seeing Andromeda's tearstreaked face, and walked across the room to her, soon looking at Bellatrix accusingly.

"She—she deserved it!" Bellatrix hissed. "That child she carries is not a Lestrange! It is the daughter of that Mudblood that she loved _so well_. I was only going to rid us of that shame!"

"It's an innocent child!" Rabastan growled at Bellatrix, moving to wrap his left arm around Andromeda protectively. "I will not have it destroyed merely because it is an inconvenience to you, Bellatrix. I have claimed Andromeda's baby as my own, and you are under strict orders not to harm either one of them!"

Bellatrix was about to reply when Desmond turned to Andromeda, stunned. "A Mudblood's child?"

Bellatrix's smirk made Andromeda cringe, and she breathed, "Yes, sir—I didn't know when I arrived here—I have only known for a little while. She—she wasn't conceived on purpose."

"But it is that Mudblood's child?" Desmond persisted, reaching out to grasp the girl's shoulder.

A sob escaped Andromeda as she dodged his hand and curled into her husband's side, desperate to escape them all. "Yes," she wept. "It's Ted's. I loved him!" She felt Rabastan's arm wrap around her and cried bitterly.

Bellatrix glared at her, turning back to her father-in-law. "See?" she snapped. "It's got to be destroyed! Let me kill it!"

Desmond looked from Bellatrix to the younger couple. "It must be Rabastan's decision as to what is done," he said. "Though you will not be performing any kind of spells on Andromeda in the future or I will restrict your privileges in this house, Bellatrix."

Andromeda shook with silent sobs, feeling everyone's gaze on her and Rabastan, the man's grip loosening on her for a moment. _No,_ she thought in terror. He was going to change his mind, and she would lose her last tie to her beloved Ted. Her hand reached up to grasp his shirt pleadingly, though she couldn't say a word as tears streamed down her face, her entire body shaking.

Rabastan finally pulled Andromeda into his arms, cradling her lovingly as he kissed her head. "The child is mine."

Bellatrix hissed in disapproval, but Rabastan ignored her, continuing to hold his wife close. Rodolphus shook his head. "Rabastan, you're making the wrong choice."

"I'm making my own choice," Rabastan answered before lifting Andromeda into his arms and carrying her from the room.

"Rab—Rabastan," Andromeda cried, "I—"

"Shh," he said softly, taking her into their room and laying her on the bed. He checked once again to make sure there were no other curses on her, then lay down beside her and took her into his arms again. "I will always protect you, Andromeda," he murmured as he stroked her hair. "You—and our baby girl."

* * *

Several weeks later, Andromeda sat in the window seat of the nursery Rabastan had been helping her prepare, looking out into the grounds of Lestrange Manor. She caressed the soft bump of her stomach, smiling bemusedly as she thought of what joy having a little one would bring to her. At sixteen weeks pregnant, she found herself looking forward to her daughter, more and more grateful to Rabastan for protecting her from his family.

She leaned her head back against the pillows that were on the windowsill, sighing as she closed her eyes, her hand resting on her stomach. Andromeda couldn't help feeling content even though she knew she was in constant danger from Bellatrix. Desmond had made it clear to Bellatrix that her access to any of their grimoires depended on her leaving Andromeda alone, and it seemed to be working well enough.

After a moment, she turned her head and opened her eyes to study the room again, going over every detail they'd added so far. The nursery was pink, as would be perfect for the baby girl when she was born. Andromeda had tried to make the nursery as warm and cozy as she could, comfortable enough for her to be able to sleep there if she had to stay with her baby sometimes.

Rabastan had helped her pick out the crib, though he had told her there were other things that she would be required to use. She fingered a small blanket embroidered with the Lestrange crest and sighed, tracing it quietly. It saddened her that her baby was not truly a Lestrange, though she still wasn't sure if she was more disappointed that her child wasn't a Lestrange, or that Ted wasn't with her to call the little one his own.

Andromeda determined that, whatever happened, she would make sure that Rabastan fast fell in love with the baby girl once she was born, and that no one would harm Ted's little girl.


	5. Nymphadora

Rodolphus Lestrange frowned at his brother. "How do you think she'll meet your expectations if you don't lay them before her?" he demanded.

"I will tell her soon enough," Rabastan answered firmly. "Though she is already stressed enough with this child without pressuring her about a second. She knows what is expected of her, but we will have to talk about it."

"You can't be seriously thinking about letting _that child_ be your heir," Rodolphus said in shock. "Rabastan—"

"No," Rabastan said in distaste. "But we both know that if these girls do not want to have children, they will not. I am willing to wait for Andromeda to let me know when she is ready—"

Rodolphus stared at the younger wizard in astonishment. "You mean you and she haven't—Rabastan, she is _your wife_!"

Rabastan nodded, looking away from his brother uncomfortably. "She—she just isn't ready," he muttered. "And the fact that she's pregnant—"

"You're letting her dictate your—Rabastan, are you not that needy of a man?" Rodolphus laughed, shaking his head.

"I am not controlled by such things," Rabastan growled. "And I have self-control! Rod, if I were to force her, she would never be the woman that I want. Why would I want to hurt her? I don't need to dominate her—Merlin, she'd hate me even more!"

"You're a hopeless romantic," Rodolphus groaned, rolling his eyes.

Rabastan scowled, then looked back to his brother. "She is becoming more compliant and willing," he said sharply, "but until she gives the word, I will not touch her, no matter how difficult it is."

Rodolphus merely sneered at the younger man as he left the room, Rabastan sighing to himself as he left a moment later. He walked to his room to see if Andromeda was there, but smiled at the perfectly made bed, knowing she was probably in the nursery again. He shook his head slightly, wondering how he had gotten the most organized, clean witch in the entire world.

Moments later, he looked into the nursery, spying his wife looking out the window. He was smiling when she glanced around at him, motioning him to come in. He didn't hesitate in walking up behind her, resting a hand on her hip for a moment before slipping his arms around her, one hand resting on her baby bump. "You look so beautiful pregnant," he murmured. "I mean, you're always beautiful, but—well, you know." He kissed her cheek softly, silently adoring her as they stood there.

She sighed after a few minutes, leaning her head back against his shoulder as she looked up at him. "Thanks." Andromeda just leaned up a tiny bit to press her lips to his for a few moments before she turned away again.

Rabastan's heart was pounding as he held her, thrilled that she would lean up and kiss him like that. He loved the way she was shy and curious, and yet proper all together. "Dromeda," he said softly, "I—may I—" He found he couldn't ask, frowning at the feeling of guilt he got from his own desires. It was just wrong.

Andromeda turned in his arms, her right hand on his chest. "May you what, husband?"

He looked at her for a second, then sighed and shook his head. "Never mind."

"Rab," Andromeda said, biting her lip slightly, "I—I would like to know what you wanted."

"Just to kiss you," he muttered, looking down at her hand on his chest. "To be able to touch you and know that you won't be afraid. I wouldn't hurt you—wouldn't do anything you didn't want. I just...Andromeda, I need you."

"I—I know," she sighed, wrapping her arm around his neck as he drew her closer, her unborn child obvious between them. "I'm not that heavy of a sleeper, Rab. You think I don't know that you touch me when you think I'm sleeping?"

The look on his face was priceless, and she smiled weakly. "I can't blame you. But I still do," she told him. "I also know what you do in the dead of night...I know that I should be fulfilling your needs as your wife, but...I hate the idea. Especially with everything that happened to bring me here, though you saved me, and the child. Thank you for speaking for her, Rabastan. She—she's everything I'm living for."

Rabastan allowed one hand to reach down and caressed his wife's baby bump, a small smile coming to his lips. "I hope she looks like you," he said. "I won't stand a chance with two of you, though."

Andromeda's small laugh brought joy to his heart, but she soon became solemn again. "I—I've got to be what you need," she said, biting her lip. "Just...I can't—can't let you in while I'm pregnant. But...there are other ways."

He frowned, and her sudden smirk made him slightly concerned. "You'll see what I mean," she whispered before she pressed her lips to his, one hand in his hair as the other gripped his shoulder. Soon, he was groaning in passion as she kissed him, her hands touching him firmly.

"Andromeda," he groaned, trying to push her away. "St—stop it!"

"Shh," she said to him, then pulled him over to the rocking chair and pushed him to sit down. "It seems like you need experience, Rabastan Lestrange."

His eyes widened as she dropped to her knees before him, one hand on his knee, that he understood what she meant to do. "Dromeda," he breathed, and she raised an eyebrow at him, pulling away the material of his robes. "Dromeda," he said, groaning softly as he saw the look of lust in her eyes. "You—you don't have to."

Andromeda batted his hands away. "Save your breath," she smirked. "And your hands go in my hair." She began, and his eyes rolled back in his head slightly, the man groaning in pleasure as she worked on him, her ministrations perfectly to his enjoyment.

Long minutes later, Rabastan was struggling to catch his breath as he looked down at Andromeda, grinning up at him and blushing. "You're so good," he groaned, and she shrugged, getting to her feet. He pulled his robes to cover himself, motioning his wife to sit on his lap. "Dromeda, you're perfect," he said into her ear. "I love you."

"I know," she nodded, her hair falling into her face. "I—I know you do."

"Good," Rabastan said after a few moments. "Good." He gave a deep sigh, blushing a little as he heard Andromeda giggle slightly. "You are a naughty witch," he said to her, and she laughed again.

"Shh," she whispered. "You mustn't tell Dora."

"What?" Rabastan asked, confused, and Andromeda patted her stomach.

"Our daughter," she said. "I think I would like to call her Nymphadora—Dora for a nickname. What do you think?"

Rabastan placed his hand over hers thoughtfully, then nodded. "It sounds lovely. Little Dora."

Andromeda smiled and leaned into his chest, curling into his arms. "Dora," she said, tracing circles on her stomach, Rabastan smiling as he watched her. "Rabastan?" Andromeda said suddenly, and he looked at her inquiringly. "Well, the Healer told me that Dora's magic was already powerful enough to differentiate from mine...I think I know a little bit of why."

"And why is that?" Rabastan asked curiously.

"Well, I...I have some Metamorphagus powers," the witch began hesitantly. "But they don't extend to my hair...which has been changing colours some on its own."

Rabastan raised an eyebrow. "How have I never seen this?"

Andromeda smiled slightly. "Well, it only changes when I'm very angry, or terrified," she answered. "I guess I don't get that way with you anymore. I've done it to your mother and Bellatrix multiple times."

"I'm sure," Rabastan muttered. "So what does this have to do with the child—with Dora?"

"I'm almost certain that she'll be a more powerful Metamorphagus than I," Andromeda whispered, sitting up to look into his eyes. "I think her powers will be more visible, less easy to contain."

"You think it's Dora that's messing up your hair sometimes?" Rabastan asked, surprised.

"It might be," Andromeda said, biting her lip. "I've never been able to do that. I just don't want anything to happen to her, whatever powers she has."

Rabastan nodded, hugging his wife gently. "We'll make sure nothing harms Nymphadora," he said, smiling as he said the child's name. "Have you double checked the protection wards recently?"

Andromeda drew her wand, touching the tip to her stomach and checking the wards before muttering another spell, gasping slightly. Rabastan frowned, and she blushed. "She kicked when I did the spell," she told him. "She surprised me."

He reached down to see if he could feel the child moving, and Andromeda guided his hand into place. "Her foot," she whispered, looking up at him with joy in her eyes.

Rabastan smiled, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "Andromeda, I'm much looking forward to her birth," he told her.

"Me too," Andromeda replied, a smile on her lips as she closed her eyes, curling against her husband once again. "I'll be glad when she's finally here."

* * *

Andromeda was lying back on her bed when Rabastan entered their room, a troubled look on his face. "Rab?" she said softly, her hand resting on her large stomach. "What is it?

"Its just Rod and Bella," he sighed, sitting down next to her and making sure he didn't disturb her. She'd been finding it difficult to get comfortable of late.

"What do they want now?" Andromeda sighed, gently rubbing her hand over her stomach. "I wish they would leave us alone."

Rabastan smiled slightly in agreement, then frowned again. "Dromeda...they want me to be a Death Eater, and join them as their third."

Andromeda drew a sharp breath, and he reached out, touching her hand reassuringly. "I'm not going anywhere until the baby arrives," he said, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "But...I kind of want to do it, Andromeda. I'd like to be in the middle of what's going on in our world."

She stared into his eyes, then whispered, "Well, you always seemed the Death Eater type."

He let go of her hand the moment her words sank in, and said, "Andromeda...we just—we want to make our world a better place."

"By killing those you disagree with?" Andromeda asked, her eyes flashing with a spark of anger.

"Shh," Rabastan said nervously. "You can't speak against them, Dromeda. It's too dangerous."

"You're already in," Andromeda muttered. "You just have to get the Mark and you'll be fully active."

Rabastan looked at her carefully. "How do you know that?"

Andromeda wrapped her arms around herself, sighing as she looked away from her husband. "Bella told me...she was saying that if I ever dared think of running off again, that you would all be bound to kill me. She said she wouldn't think twice, and I bet she wouldn't, if it would please her Lord." The witch barely kept herself from spitting out the last two words.

Her husband stared at her in horror. "Why does she say things like that to you?" he sighed. "I would never mean to harm you, Andromeda." The witch just sighed, and after a moment, Rabastan asked quietly, "You wouldn't leave, would you?"

"Of course not," she reassured him sadly. "This is my home now."

"I want you to be happy here," Rabastan told her, reaching out and touching her hand.

She bit her lip slightly, then looked into his eyes. "You can ask for duty," she said to him. "You can convince me of my duty, Rabastan, but you cannot demand it. The same goes for my love, and my happiness, though I doubt you can convince me of that." She shifted away from him slightly and said, "Only I can know that."

He looked upset for a few moments, then reached out, turning her face to his. "But love is a choice," he murmured. "I chose to love you, and I hope, one day, that you can choose to love me." She looked back at him without a change of expression, and he released her, looking down at his hands, shaken at his own words.

After a minute or two, Andromeda said, "I know you'll do whatever you want whether I disapprove or not. All I ask is that you be discrete, Rabastan."

"Of course," he promised, looking up at her finally. "I wouldn't want to lose you."

"Or be taken from me," she said, reaching out to clasp his hand. "Please be careful."

He nodded, squeezing her hand carefully, then got to his feet. "Father wants to talk to me, and then I'll be back to escort you to dinner, all right?"

Andromeda nodded with a sigh. "Is there time for a nap?"

He chuckled, then leaned down and kissed her head. "If you want to sleep now and eat later, I'm sure the house elves wouldn't mind fixing you something," he said. "I'll check back later. Rest well."

She smiled, then readjusted herself in the bed, trying to find a decent position in which to go to sleep.

* * *

When Rabastan entered the room later that evening, he found Andromeda asleep on the bed, though he immediately realised something wasn't right. "Andromeda," he said, quickly hurrying to her side and brushing her hair out of her sweaty face. "Good lord—Andromeda, wake up!"

The witch woke with a groan, immediately clutching her stomach and gasping, "Oh!"

Rabastan looked at her for a moment, then said, "Are you okay?"

"No!" Andromeda hissed in pain, blinking sleepily. "I—I was dreaming, but I—I think the baby's coming!"

"Oh." Rabastan looked alarmed, and she almost laughed at him.

"Rab, go get my midwife," Andromeda breathed. "Now!"

The man nodded, backing away, then hurried from the room. He was back in a few minutes, the woman immediately approaching his wife and speaking calm words to her as she checked the witch. "Well," the midwife told her kindly, "it seems as if today is the day."

Andromeda groaned, both in pain and dread, and reached out for her husband's hand. "Rab," she breathed, and he gently brushed her hair out of her face before using his wand to tie back her hair. "Stay," she whispered.

He nodded wordlessly. He was only slightly surprised that she had asked him to stay after she had told him rather fiercely that she did not want him to be there for their daughter's birth.

Hours later, Rabastan watched the witch shriek and cry as she struggled to bring her daughter into the world, Andromeda clutching his hand tightly. The midwife spoke words of encouragement to her, but Rabastan was sure that if Andromeda had had the strength, she would have strangled the woman with her own hands.

Andromeda finally fell back in the bed, gasping, "I—I—can't do it!"

"Yes, you can," Rabastan said sharply, surprising himself. "Andromeda, you've got this far. You can't give up now. Think of little Dora: you've got to give her life, give her a chance to see this world. Come on, Andromeda. I know you're strong willed: there is nothing that will change your mind when you've set it. You can do this."

She was about to speak when she screamed out in pain again, tears streaming down her face. The midwife instructed the young witch, but still, it wasn't til nearly an hour later that the midwife said, "Yes, Andromeda, just once or twice more." Andromeda didn't reply, her eyes closed as she concentrated.

Rabastan could never explain the shock he felt when he saw little Nymphadora for the first time, though he felt Andromeda's hand go limp in his and heard the child start crying. He was speechless when the baby was cleaned up and placed in his arms so the midwife could concentrate on cleaning up the mess that had been made.

"Dora?" he breathed after a moment, confused as to how to hold the child and touch her little hand and her face as he wanted to. He managed it after a moment of thought, surprised at how soft the child's cheek was. "Dromeda," he breathed, "she's beautiful!"

"Dora..." Andromeda tried to stop her tears for a moment as she looked up at Rabastan and her daughter. "...she's got pink hair. Oh dear Merlin, she has pink hair. Rabastan, did you not notice?"

"Oh." Rabastan gently touched the child's short pink curls, almost laughing at the sight. "Wow. You weren't joking about her powers."

"Oh, yes," the midwife nodded. "I'm fairly certain you've got a full blown Metamorphagus there, though I haven't seen but two or three, and they weren't babies."

Andromeda struggled to sit up, and the other witch told her she wasn't to hold the baby until she'd drunk her pain-killing potion. Andromeda drank it immediately, then turned to Rabastan, reaching out for her baby girl. "Give her to me," she demanded, then bit her lip. "I mean, please, I want to hold my daughter!"

Rabastan looked over at his wife, then reached over, awkwardly giving her the child. Andromeda looked down into baby Dora's face and immediately began to cry again. "Dromeda," Rabastan said softly, reaching out and placing his hand on her shoulder, "she's perfect. Our daughter."

The brown-haired witch sniffed back her tears, nodding as she watched Nymphadora cry, the baby's short curls now bright red. "She's hungry," the midwife told Andromeda, who bit her lip before adjusting her dress.

It took mother and baby a few moments, but Andromeda finally smiled tiredly as her baby girl took her first meal. "It feels weird," she giggled, and Rabastan just shook his head, not wanting to discuss that.

The midwife left a little while later, and Andromeda looked up at Rabastan for a moment. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for not hurting her, and for letting me have her. I—I would have killed myself if you had destroyed my baby."

Rabastan looked at Andromeda for a moment, then said quietly, "Well, it was your Mu—it was Ted's last gift to you. And who am I to take that from you, Andromeda?"

"Rab," she whispered, her eyes filled with tears, "you don't know what it means to me to have Dora here..."

"Well, I know you loved her father," Rabastan forced himself to say, looking down when he couldn't stand the hurt in his wife's eyes. "And I know I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm sorry that I murdered your lover."

Two tears trickled down Andromeda's face, and she whispered, "I've had nightmares about that day. And since I learned I was pregnant, I've had awful dreams, and thoughts—I've been terrified that you would still change your mind and take her from me. Rab...her birth gives me hope that I might have a happy future."

Rabastan nodded, his emotions too strong for him to speak. He reached over and brush a stray lock from Andromeda's face, kissing her cheek softly and tasting her salt tears. He glanced down at the baby in his wife's arms, smiling at the now brown-haired little one. "Do you think that's her natural hair colour?" he murmured with a quiet laugh.

"I don't know," Andromeda said, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly. "It might be."

Rabastan reached out to touch the child's fist with a finger, grinning when Dora looked up, trying to figure out what was touching her. "Dora, it's me," he said softly. "I—I guess I'm calling myself your dad." Rabastan sighed slightly, then smiled. "Well, I have the most beautiful daughter..." He gently stroked her cheek, surprised when the child's tiny hand reached out and managed to catch a hold of his finger.

He was breathless with delight yet again and Andromeda smiled between the two proudly. "Rab," she murmured, and he leaned in to kiss her head again.

"You've done well," he said softly. "Now then, Dromeda, you need to rest."

"Wait til she's asleep," Andromeda pleaded with her husband. "Then you can put her in the crib. But I want her right here until then."

"All right," Rabastan agreed, continuing to watch the little girl curiously. He couldn't help loving the innocent child already, though he was sure he'd get a furious amount of ridicule from the rest of the family.


	6. Sorrow and Pain

**It's been ages since I updated! I keep forgetting that even though I'm writing, I have to update too. xD Anyway, here's the next chapter for you. ;)**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

A couple days later, Rabastan watched his wife cradle the child, gently rocking her baby to sleep. He marveled at the image the two made together, and couldn't deny that Andromeda just looked right with a child in her arms. He couldn't help smirking at the thought, though he was pained as well at the knowledge that Dora wasn't his. He wondered at the determination Andromeda showed in caring for her newborn daughter, the witch waking every couple of hours to take care of the child.

Rabastan walked closer to the two, sitting down opposite the rocking chair in the nursery. "Dromeda," he said softly, "are you sure you're getting enough rest?"

She looked at him strangely, and he couldn't help giving a small laugh. "I mean," he clarified, "waking up every couple of hours. Shouldn't we take turns, or something?"

"You want to change nappies?" Andromeda smirked at the man. "I'd like to see you do that."

"Dromeda," Rabastan sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, it's part of the package," she giggled, then sighed as she said, "shh, you'll keep Dora awake."

Rabastan looked at the tiny pink-haired child and smiled. "I wouldn't mind. She has beautiful eyes, just like yours."

Andromeda looked down at her daughter's face, then agreed. "Well, if you want to rock her to sleep," she said to him, "then I can get a bit more rest before I have to get up again. And you can call Lacey if you don't feel like changing nappies."

He just shook his head at her, surprised as Andromeda got to her feet, wincing slightly, then crossed the room and placed Nymphadora into his arms. "Thanks," she whispered, kissing his cheek before she turned and left the room.

"She was serious," he said to the baby girl. "I think she's testing me again. What do you think?" The baby merely yawned, and Rabastan chuckled softly, adjusting the child's blanket carefully. "Well, Nymphadora, I think you and I will get along just fine, won't we? Just think: you're given the privilege of a lifetime, in spite of your true blood."

He frowned slightly, considering the half-blood child. "I wonder," he said thoughtfully. "Are all babies the same? Would a pureblood baby be more beautiful? And would you know what the child was from looking at it? I mean, you can tell those that have been raised properly...and that doesn't include Aunt Bella." Rabastan laughed to himself. "You know, I'm actually thrilled about that. I wonder what she would say...do you think she'd try to curse me if I called her Aunt Bella to her face?" He had to stop himself outright laughing at the thought, for he knew Andromeda wanted him to get the girl to sleep.

"Oh, Nymphadora," Rabastan sighed. "You're going to have a very interesting life as a Lestrange...you know, with everyone else knowing these things but you. I promise to protect you as well as I can...to help you grow up to be a beautiful, proper witch like your mother."

The child blinked sleepily, and the young man kissed her soft curls gently. "You'll be perfect," he whispered. "I love you, Nymphadora." Rabastan smiled slightly to see the baby close her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Andromeda smiled slightly down at her baby girl as Rabastan took their picture for the birth announcement. She kissed Nymphadora's head, then smiled proudly. After a moment, she looked up at Rabastan, who was smiling at them again.

"You just look so right with a baby in your arms," he told her, and she smirked.

"Well, Dora won't stay a baby forever, thank Merlin," Andromeda laughed. "Taking care of her is tiring. I never realised the amount of effort it takes to actually keep a baby happy."

Rabastan chuckled, then said, "Well, you wouldn't simply put a Sleeping spell on her."

Andromeda gave him a specific look, then said, "Rab, you know what I said about that. It isn't real sleep, and wouldn't be good for her. I'm perfectly content to care for her as I must until she attains a decent schedule."

"I know," he answered, walking over to his wife and daughter, kissing Andromeda's head. "That's one reason I love you: you always do your best at whatever you've been given to do."

"Well, sometimes," Andromeda said, looking down at the child, but Rabastan chuckled.

"Andromeda, it's true what Bella says, that you're perfect," he told her.

She sputtered in disbelief, then sighed, "What am I supposed to say to that?"

Rabastan smiled. "Nothing," he answered. "Just take the compliment." The witch gave a small sigh, and he sighed too. "I wish you knew what you look like through my eyes," he told her. "You're absolutely beautiful, and irresistible, Andromeda."

"Stop," Andromeda muttered, and shivered slightly. She refused to look up at him as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I wish you knew," he murmured, then kissed the top of her head. "I'll give this picture to Mum so she can take care of it. I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

She muttered her answer, and Rabastan left the room, slightly upset that the witch was still so distant from him. He didn't want to force her into anything, but...it more and more looked like she wouldn't ever do what he wanted her to on her own.

* * *

"Andromeda!" sang a laughing female voice.

Andromeda almost groaned at the sound of her older sister's voice, asking, "What do you want, Bella? I almost had Dora asleep!"

Bellatrix tore open the door to the nursery, looking in at her little sister and grinning. "Why, I haven't seen my niece yet, and she's how old?" she pouted.

The brown-haired witch glared at the woman. "Perhaps if you hadn't avoided us, you would have seen her once or twice," she snapped.

"Oh, don't be like that," Bellatrix smirked, stalking across the room to her sister's side. "Let's see little Nymphadora." She reached out and pulled back the blanket, making Andromeda clutch the child closer protectively. "Oh, stop," she sighed. "I'm not going to hurt her: we've been over that."

The child gave a small cry, though Andromeda shushed her, praying that Bellatrix would just go away before she could upset the baby into another crying spell.

Bellatrix reached out, frowning as she touched the child's cheek, alarmed as Dora grasped her finger. "No!" she said, trying to pull her finger away. "Bad Dora!"

Andromeda couldn't help laughing slightly, reaching out and prying her daughter's hand from Bella's finger. Dora immediately screwed up her face to cry, and Andromeda bit back a yell of annoyance. "Fine," Bella sighed, giving the child her finger. "Just shut up!"

Dora hiccuped, looking up at her mother before looking at the new face. Bellatrix seemed to watch her in wonder as the child's hair turned pure black to match hers. "The brat knows black is the best, even if you don't," Bellatrix said to Andromeda. "Let me hold her."

"No!" Andromeda said firmly, glaring at the witch. "You don't know anything at all about children!"

"All the more reason that I should learn," Bellatrix replied just as stubbornly. "Come on, Dromeda."

"I..." Andromeda bit her lip. "Okay, but sit there." She pointed to the chair opposite the crib.

"Fine," Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her sister. She sat down and Andromeda placed the child into her arms, a worried look on her face.

Andromeda felt like crying as she watched Bellatrix hold her daughter, knowing what the witch could do to Nymphadora at any moment. It wasn't until Bellatrix stood and carefully gave the now sleeping child back to her mother that Andromeda was able to stop panicking.

Bellatrix sneered, "Make it a pureblood next time," then walked out of the room without waiting for a reply.

The young mother began to cry softly, sniffing back her tears as she placed Dora in her crib. "Sleep well," she whispered, then forced herself to stop crying, brushing away her tears. She went to her and Rabastan's room, quickly dressing for bed and curling up next to her husband, who had his eyes closed, but wasn't sleeping.

He moved a little closer to her, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her hair. "Dora's asleep?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Yes," Andromeda answered, pressing her face into his shirt. "She's fine...shh, Rabastan."

"Dromeda," he murmured, sighing softly as he leaned his head against hers, drifting off to sleep again. "I love you..."

* * *

Narcissa Black bit her lip slightly as she looked cautiously out of her room, glancing both ways before she hurried down the corridor to their entrance hall. She was glad that she did not run into either of her parents before she disapparated from her home, going to see her sisters.

The blonde witch walked up to the gates, smiling to herself slightly as she requested entrance. She was nervous about meeting Andromeda's child, as she well knew that it was a product of her blood-traitor behaviour. Narcissa was shaken at the thought, though she was determined that she would not abandon either of her sisters since both of them seemed to be now living proper pureblood lives.

She didn't understand why Andromeda had tried to run away like she had, though she had learned at school that Mudbloods were humans as much as purebloods. They were all alike, even if their blood was different. Narcissa shook her head to clear her mind. She could not focus on such things here: two Death Eaters in the house proved to be quite a threat to an opened mind.

Narcissa drew herself up as the gates opened, the doors unbarring and swinging open to reveal Rabastan Lestrange. "Rabastan," she greeted him politely.

"I'm assuming you're here to see your sisters?" he asked, stepping back so she could enter.

"Yes, if you don't mind," Narcissa said. "If they aren't busy."

"Well," Rabastan said thoughtfully, shutting the gates behind her, "Rod and Bella just had the most tremendous fight I've heard in a long time, and I don't know where she's got to. But Andromeda is with Nymphadora in the nursery. Would you like me to take you there?"

Narcissa agreed, and followed the nineteen year old along the halls of his home to a door that she immediately knew Andromeda had decorated. Rabastan opened the door slightly, then said softly, "Dromeda, Narcissa's here to see you. And Dora."

Andromeda looked past her husband, her eyes lighting up. "Cissa!" she breathed.

Rabastan stepped out of the way. "I'll leave you two to visit," he said, then backed out of the room.

"Um, hi," Narcissa said nervously, though she walked forward and hugged her sister properly. "I miss seeing you."

"I've missed you too," Andromeda sighed, looking down at the baby who was lying on a blanket on the floor. "I've been...busy."

"I can imagine," Narcissa smiled, sitting down on the floor next to the child. "Hi," she said to the baby, gently reaching out and touching the child's tiny hand. "She's so sweet, Andromeda!" she couldn't help squealing as the baby turned toward her, making a sound of surprise.

Andromeda finally moved to the floor as well, smiling at her baby girl. "This is Nymphadora," she said proudly. "I'm sure you got the announcement, though. Rab and I just call her Dora. She's a complete Metamorphagus, Cissa."

Narcissa nodded, smiling at the little one. "She's beautiful...may I hold her?"

"Well, I just put her on the floor," Andromeda said hesitantly. "Perhaps after a few moments."

"Okay," Narcissa agreed, still watching the child. "So...how are you, Andromeda?"

"I...I'm okay," Andromeda answered, reaching out to stroke her daughter's curls. "In spite of everything that's happened to me recently."

Narcissa bit her lip, looking up at her sister finally. "Does he hurt you?"

Andromeda frowned. "Not since he brought me here," she said quietly, as if afraid she would be overheard. "But he...he is restless. I am afraid that he will try something soon."

The younger witch nodded, then asked timidly, "Wouldn't it be better to just do as he asks? I mean, he's allowed you to keep Dora—"

"He allowed me to have her," Andromeda interrupted darkly. "That doesn't mean he won't force me to get rid of her. Especially if I—especially if I end up with _his_ children." She shuddered in horror.

"But surely if you did your duty to him," Narcissa said quickly, "it would mean something to him?"

"I don't know," Andromeda whispered. "I just don't want to make him worse, Cissa. If—if he suddenly decided he didn't like Dora growing up with his own child, what could I do? I could never stop him from hurting her, though I would try. I can't—I'd rather suffer at his hands than lose my own child."

Narcissa was going to speak, then stopped, seeing her sister's clenched fists, the woman shaking. She slipped over to wrap her arms around Andromeda, leaning her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said softly, feeling Andromeda lean into her as well, the older witch crying softly. "I know you never expected to end up like this."

Andromeda choked back her tears and whispered, "Never fall away, Narcissa. Don't do what I've done. Don't even think of doing it. It will tear you—apart." The witch sobbed, and clung to her sister tightly.

"Dromeda," Narcissa said softly, hugging her sister close and stroking her back. "He says he loves you—"

"Does any pureblood man know what _real_ love is?" Andromeda shrieked hysterically. Nymphadora gave a cry, but Andromeda just pulled away from Narcissa, burying her face in her arms and crying heartbrokenly. "Don't say Lucius, either, or I'll go murder him and show you what it's like."

"Andromeda!" Narcissa said in horror. "You shouldn't say such things!"

"I—I just can't!" Andromeda cried. "I can't do this. I hate him. I hate when he looks at me so lovingly after what he's done! I don't want his affection, his adoration! And I sure as hell don't want his children!"

Narcissa took the now crying Nymphadora into her arms with a sigh, cradling the child close. "Well, you have a beautiful daughter," she said, looking down into Dora's face. "Though I'm not sure the red hair is a good addition to the look."

Andromeda wrapped her arms around her knees, sniffing back more tears as she watched Narcissa hold her daughter. "I couldn't bear to lose the last person I love," she whispered. "You know that I always lean toward doing my duty no matter what, Narcissa, but _I hate this man_."

"More than our father?" Narcissa asked, frowning in annoyance that Andromeda wouldn't let herself be distracted by the child.

"Same, probably," Andromeda said after a moment's thought.

"Sit down with him," Narcissa sighed. "Tell him that if anything happens to Nymphadora, you'll be the biggest mistake he ever made."

"Like Bellatrix," Andromeda laughed through her tears. "Poor Rodolphus. Oh, Cissa, if Rabastan dares do anything to my daughter, I will soon teach him the true meaning of pain."

Narcissa nodded. "Good," she said. "Now take Dora. Is she hungry?"

Andromeda sighed, then took the child into her arms, brushing away her tears before she lay back on the floor, holding the little one to her breast. "Shh, Dora," she sighed, sniffing a little as she patted the child's back. "Nothing will happen to you. I'll see to it."

After a few moments, Narcissa asked, "Do you know where Bella's got to?"

"No," Andromeda answered, now distracted by her baby. "But Rodolphus beat her pretty badly. I could hear her scream."

"Oh!" Narcissa breathed. "I don't know how she puts up with him!"

"If it happens as I fear," Andromeda said warningly, "I will turn out the same way."

Narcissa bit her lip, then said, "I think I'll go home then. There's just a couple weeks and I'll be free of our parents' home."

Andromeda smirked. "Lucky," she said. "Go on then. I'll be waiting to see you as Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa blushed, then quickly got to her feet. "I'll keep visiting," she promised, then hurried from the room. She hoped that nothing happened to her sisters and her niece, though she didn't think the girls should have been entrusted to the Lestrange brothers.

* * *

Andromeda could sense a restlessness in her husband, him becoming more cold toward her, and she hurt at his actions and words, but couldn't do anything about it. She had no chance to please him, to fulfill his needs, and understood that something was bound to happen. One even at supper, as she cradled Nymphadora close, Andromeda saw the two brothers share a look, and wondered what on earth they were up to.

She ignored this, continuing to eat in silence. To her surprise, Bellatrix was silent as well, and Andromeda wondered what on earth was wrong with the witch. Watching her sister's face for a moment, Andromeda decided that if she ran across Bellatrix later that evening, she would ask her what was wrong. She knew her sister well enough to be sure that there was indeed a problem.

After the meal, Andromeda took her sleeping baby to the nursery to lay her in her crib. She sighed to watch the pink-haired child sleep and whispered, "Dora, you know I love you." She watched the child for the longest time, not wanting to leave the child to go sit with the rest of the Lestranges, or to be talked to by Rabastan in a lovingly awkward way. She didn't want to hear his persuasion anymore: she would be ready when she was ready.

To her shock, he was waiting for her out in the hallway, his eyes snapping up to hers immediately. "Rabastan," she breathed, her hand flying to her heart. He reached out and took her by the arm, panic immediately setting in as she felt his magic crackle to keep her under control. "Rab," she breathed in fear. "What have I done?"

"It's more what you haven't done," he answered, half dragging her down the hall.

"Let me go!" Andromeda pleaded in a hushed voice, afraid that someone would hear and see them. "Rab, we can talk about this!"

"Talking doesn't seem to work with women like you and Bella," Rabastan answered, a look of determination on his face.

Andromeda drew a sharp breath as he shut their bedroom door behind them, wards locking them in. "You can't listen to Rodolphus!" she cried. "I'm different!"

Rabastan shoved her against the wall, holding her firmly in place as magic crackled through his hands. "It doesn't look that way," he told her, beginning to loosen her corset.

"No!" Andromeda cried, slapping his hand away. She shrieked in pain as he surged a Curse through her body and she writhed against him. "No," she choked. "Rabastan, you said you wouldn't force me!"

"My patience has worn thin," Rabastan said to her. "I have waited nearly ten months, Andromeda. You will obey me, and do as I say."

"No!" Andromeda cried out, struggling, but her husband Cursed her once again, and she cried out, fighting the pain as he began to undress her. "P-please," Andromeda sobbed, leaning her head back against the wall. "Rabastan, I just need a little more time! I was almost ready!"

"But you are not ready," Rabastan whispered in her ear. "I will teach you to be ready when I want you to be."

"I want to please you!" Andromeda cried out, trying to stop him as he dragged her toward their bed. "I do want to be a good wife, in spite of what you've done, but this isn't the way to help me!"

Rabastan just looked at her for a moment before he shoved her down onto the bed, undressing himself before he crawled over her. "Then think of it as punishment for a failure," he told her. "It's too late for what you wanted now, Andromeda. You are mine, and I will keep you. Only you can decide whether our relationship is amicable or not."

Andromeda's entire body was shaking as the witch stared up at her husband in fear. "N-no!" she sobbed. "Rabastan, don't. Please don't!"

He didn't reply, and Andromeda couldn't quiet her sobs, soon writhing beneath him as he groaned in pleasure. She turned her head to the side so he couldn't kiss her lips, her body shuddering at his touch. Not another word crossed her lips as he had his way with her: she refused to beg, as she had never begged her father for mercy either. Andromeda couldn't believe what was happening to her, and just wanted to die of the shame.

Her pain did not lessen as she held to her husband, sobbing desperately as she prayed for it to be over. It wasn't until Rabastan had discovered what best pleased him and was fully satisfied that he collapsed beside her, a tired but satisfied smirk on his face. Andromeda sobbed softly, hardly daring to move or believe that he was finished, though he obviously was.

The man turned to her and brushed her hair out of her face, sighing a small laugh. "Well, I'm sure that was awkward for a first time," he said, ignoring the fact that she closed her eyes and refused to look at him. "Next time you should participate, Andy."

"Don't call me Andy," she whimpered, her right arm wrapped around her stomach.

"Fiiine," he sighed, then moved closer to her, slipping one arm around her.

She forced herself to press her face into his bare chest so she didn't have to look at him or kiss him. Her tears had almost immediately slowed as she waited to get away from him. Rabastan kissed her head gently. "I never want to have to do that again, Andromeda," he said quietly. "Unless you give me reason, or you decide you want to participate." He sighed longing. "I want you to want me," he told her softly. "I want you to enjoy our marriage...I know I will. Don't make me be like Rodolphus: I don't want you to go through that."

Andromeda sniffed back her tears, angrily saying, "You don't seem bothered." A sob escaped her, and she wanted more than anything for him to suffer as he'd made her suffer. She hated him.

Rabastan sighed, hugging her again and making her whimper in sudden pain. "I love you," he muttered. "And I'm sure now you'll never believe me...this was stupid."

She looked up and glared at him. "No man who _truly_ loved his wife would _ever_ do such a thing!" she cried. "I'm not a rag, Rabastan; I am human! And you are too much like my father! I hate you!"

She pulled away from him, gasping with the pain, though she avoided his hand as she dragged herself off the bed, stumbling across the room to gather her clothes.

"Where are you going?" he asked sharply, realising that his wards had fallen.

"To check on Dora," Andromeda choked. She would take care of her baby girl if it killed her, no matter what she had to do. Now she knew there was no way out. All she could do was to make the best of her situation.


	7. Understanding Each Other

**Poor Andromeda. Such difficulties.**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Andromeda forced herself to keep silent as she hurried down the hall and slipped into the nursery, choking back her tears as she approached her daughter. She sat down on the floor and leaned against her daughter's crib, tears streaming down her face as she was finally away from her husband. "Dora," she sobbed softly, "Dora, whatever happens, I'm sorry! I should have been stronger, should have got away, but I can't! I can't escape."

The girl shook with sobs, wrapping her arms around herself and shuddering with horror and some pain. Whatever trust had been between her and Rabastan was broken, and she was terrified, angry, and alone. She lifted her skirt, drawing her wand and beginning to heal her bruises, some already visible. She wiped her face on her sleeve, sniffing as she tried to clear her vision to see what she was doing.

The young witch sighed in relief after a moment, curled against her daughter's crib, her arms wrapped around herself as she tried not to cry again. It wasn't as if she didn't know abuse: her father had always demanded that she please him. She knew how to deal with the pain, knew how to heal herself, though she had not expected Rabastan to do such things to her in spite of his record.

As she sat there, trying to sort out her feelings and what she was going to do, she jumped in terror as she heard footsteps and cringed, waiting. The door swung open, and Andromeda was slightly relieved to see a woman in the doorway. The second witch gave a little cry of shock, seeing Andromeda on the floor, then breathed, "Andy, what happened to you? No, I know what happened...why did he do this to you?"

Andromeda looked up at her older sister, then began to cry again and couldn't answer. Bellatrix watched her for a few moments, then sat down next to her with a tired groan. "You should have just kept him happy," she said. "You refused him, and he forced you. Dromeda...Lestranges are...unusual. You have to keep them pacified, or they seem to snap. It doesn't mean anything to let him touch you, Andromeda. He's a man; they're all desperate and needy."

"He—he said he loved me," Andromeda wept. "But if he did, he wouldn't have hurt me!"

"You know," Bellatrix said after a while, "Rodolphus did the same thing to me."

"He did?" Andromeda said, looking up at the witch. "But...I thought it was just a pureblood match."

Bellatrix smirked. "No, Dromeda," she answered. "Rodolphus decided that he loved me, rather like Rabastan talks about you now. I changed his mind, of course, but you probably shouldn't do that to Rabastan. It will destroy you, though I don't mind because I'm used to it."

Andromeda looked down again, her body shaking as she cried silently. Bellatrix scooted closer to her sister and asked, "Have you healed yourself?"

"Yes," Andromeda sniffed, grateful for her sister's arms slipping around her. "I—I'm scared, Bella."

"Don't be afraid of them," Bellatrix scoffed. "If he wants you, make the most of it. If you really want him to leave you alone, then Curse him."

"I'm not afraid of him," Andromeda snapped, then bit her lip as her daughter stirred. "I—I just don't want him to hurt Dora," she ended in a whisper.

Bellatrix huffed. "Well, if you hadn't had her in the first place," she said.

"She was an accident!" Andromeda hissed, then gasped at her own words. "I—I don't regret her, but...she's just in danger now that Rabastan—Bellatrix, I couldn't bear to lose Dora too!"

Tears trickled down the witch's cheeks again as she clung to her sister for closeness, as she knew Bellatrix would not comfort her. "He can't send her away, or do away with her without causing rumours to start up," the older witch smirked. "He has claimed her, and can't quite get rid of her, as he has no good reason to get rid of _his own child_."

Andromeda sat up to look at her sister's face. "Please," she whispered, placing one hand on her sister's arm. "Help me protect Dora."

Bellatrix scowled at her. "She is filth!" she hissed. "I don't care what I must pretend, but she is no niece of mine, Andromeda!"

"I—I know," Andromeda wept. "I didn't mean to have her. But she's _my_ daughter too! I've got to protect her!"

"Then you have to keep Rabastan happy," Bellatrix said flatly. "Dromeda, I know you're more than capable of distracting him, but you've got to stop being stubborn. I know he hurt you, and I know you hate him, but we're both trapped here, Andromeda, and it's the only way."

"I—"Andromeda shuddered. "I wanted to escape men like him," she sniffed. "I wanted to be done with _performing_ , as Father always called it. I hate it." Her face turned bright red. "And Rabastan's really bad at it."

Bellatrix cackled with laughter, then said, "Teach him, Andromeda. Once you've got him trained, you won't have to do much besides encourage him." She started giggling, then whispered, "Besides, if you teach him to do what _you_ like, then it makes it better, doesn't it?"

Andromeda cringed. "I have to do this, don't I?" She sniffed, swatting away her tears. "Pureblood duty isn't everything it's cracked up to be."

The older witch agreed with a smirk. "Finally learned that, haven't you?" she said. "Good."

Andromeda closed her eyes tightly. "I feel so dead inside," she whispered. "And it's only going to get worse."

"Dromeda," Bellatrix sighed, hugging her close, "we've both been through this before. It's going to be fine."

"No," she sniffed. "It's not. You haven't seen me break down when time after time I pleased Father and never put up a struggle. You didn't see the harm it did to my mind to know that I allowed myself to be used...I was no better than a Muggle whore. I am no better." Tears trickled down her cheeks. "I will never be loved. I will always be someone's toy."

"Make him your toy!" Bellatrix insisted. "He's naive, Andromeda. Tell him he has to please you, or you'll never give him a child."

Andromeda sniffed, frowning at her sister. "Is that what you tell your husband?"

Bellatrix turned away a little, and Andromeda was confused. "I told him that I would never give him children," Bellatrix said coldly after a moment. "I cannot have children: I have been too abused. But you can, obviously." She glared at Andromeda in suppressed rage. "You're so afraid Rab will get rid of Nymphadora," she spat at the younger witch. "Well, at least you were able to give birth to your child!"

Andromeda was still for a moment, then whispered, "Bella...did you lose a baby?"

The witch stared at her for a moment, then looked away. "Two," she answered. "The first Rodolphus didn't know about, but I had told him about the second in hopes that he would leave me alone and not hurt the child." She shook her head. "It didn't help. And when he realised what had happened, that's when we fought a couple days ago. He's a madman, Andromeda—and I know I made him that way, but still. Look: you can't do to your husband what I've done to mine. I can deal with him, but you—you've got to be that perfect little pureblood that you've always been. I need the pain: you don't."

"It hurts me all the same," Andromeda whispered, hugging her sister gently. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want your sympathy," Bellatrix said coldly. "It is Father's fault I cannot carry a child, though Rodolphus does not deserve children anyway."

"Won't he be worse to you if I turn up pregnant again?" Andromeda bit her lip.

Bellatrix laughed. "I do not care what he does," she said simply. "I control that man, and he does exactly what I want him to." She smirked, then said, "Andromeda, if you'll calm down and do your duty, as _we all know_ you can, then I'll help you protect your brat."

Andromeda made a little sound of surprise, then nodded slightly, closing her eyes tightly. "Thanks," she whispered, hugging her older sister again.

The dark-haired witch sighed. "Oh, Dromeda," she said, "you're welcome."

Andromeda didn't speak again for a long while until she pulled away from Bellatrix and struggled to her feet. "I—I've got to wake Dora and take care of her before I go to sleep," she said. "She—"

"No," Bellatrix said, getting to her feet. "I'll take care of her. You go rest, Andromeda."

"But—"

"I promise she'll be okay," Bella sighed. "Just let me do this, okay?"

Andromeda bit her lip, looking between her sister and her baby girl. "O—okay," she said finally. "Just come get me if she won't go back to sleep. She's difficult sometimes."

Bellatrix smirked, looking down at the child. "No more than you or I, surely," she laughed, then reached down, lifting the child into her arms. "Go. Go rest now. You'll need it to face your dear husband tomorrow. No doubt he's sound asleep now."

"I hope so," Andromeda said nervously. "Just be careful with Dora."

"I will," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry so much!"

"Well, you wanted to kill her," Andromeda said sharply. "That doesn't sit well with me. I will always worry about her."

"Go to bed," Bella ordered her sister. "I promise she'll be here, alive and well, tomorrow. Now shoo."

Andromeda backed out of the room, concerned, but grateful that she might have at least a little help with her situation. She forced herself to walk straight back to her room, anger filling her as she saw her husband fast asleep, sprawled out on the bed. "Bastard," she muttered, shoving him over so she could crawl into bed.

Rabastan mumbled some nonsense words in his sleep, and Andromeda curled up silently, her back to him, and tried not to think about what he had done to her. She struggled to think of what she had to do to convince him she was ready to be his perfect wife. She shuddered in disgust and revulsion, but shut her eyes and tried to sleep. She could hear Rabastan's soft breathing, hear him mumbling in his sleep, and wanted to cry all over again. Andromeda finally rolled over to face her husband.

"Fine," she whispered, forcing away her fear. She curled into his arms, ignoring the warnings that her mind was desperately screaming. "I'm ready," she whispered to her husband. "But I still hate you."

* * *

Andromeda gently bounced her four month old daughter in her arms as she watched her little sister dance comfortably with her new husband. It had been a beautiful wedding and Narcissa appeared happy, content in Lucius' arms as they swayed together around the floor for their first dance. She sighed, smoothing Dora's black curls as she tried not to compare herself to her sisters yet again.

Rabastan glanced at her, then murmured, "We should dance, Dromeda. Give Dora to Mother."

Andromeda bit back a glare, then turned to her mother-in-law. "Could you take Dora for a moment?" she asked softly. "I—I'll be right back." Turning back to her husband, she gave him her hand, and they joined the other couples beginning to dance.

They danced silently for a few moments, until Rabastan pulled her closer and murmured, "We need to start thinking about another child, Andromeda." She stumbled slightly, shocked at his words, but he steadied her, looking straight into her eyes. "I want an heir."

She didn't respond for a moment, then leaned her head on his shoulder to whisper her answer. "Please...can't there be more time between Dora and our second?" she breathed. "I've barely recovered from her...and I'd like her to be closer to a year old before I—before I get pregnant again."

Rabastan frowned slightly. "You will not be stubborn about this as well, Andromeda."

"No," Andromeda said, then clutched the back of his shirt in her hand. "Let's talk about it at home, Rab. Please. This—this isn't the right place."

"Okay," he said warningly, and her heart sank. He was in one of his moods where he no longer cared what she wanted.

When they arrived back at their mansion, Rabastan led Andromeda toward their room, saying, "Call the elf to take care of Dora."

Andromeda called Lacey almost immediately, asking her to care for Dora and put her to bed if Andromeda couldn't, then quickly followed Rabastan into their room, hearing Dora begin to cry behind her. Her husband sat on the bed, watching her as she walked into the room and stopped at his side.

"Andromeda," he murmured, reaching out and placing a hand on her hip, "I really do want a child of my own."

"I—I do not refuse," Andromeda breathed as he pulled her onto his lap, pressing kisses to her neck. "But I ask that Dora be a little older, even only eight months. I don't want two young babies, but having a toddler and a baby would be a lot easier. Rab—!"

She gasped as his hand touched her intimately, the witch squeezing her eyes shut as she regretted the previous night she'd spent teaching him what pleased her immensely. "Rabastan!" she groaned as she tried to ignore the pleasure. "Please!"

Rabastan chuckled, his touch drawing another cry from her before he said, "If not a child yet, then let's just practise. Surely you do not protest?"

Andromeda groaned, suddenly too hot to complain as he began to unfasten her corset and pulled off her dress. "Do it," she whispered, finding herself lying beneath him in their bed after a few moments. "Oh, Rab—!" Her hands gripped onto shoulders, the witch yelling out in delight as the man began to make love to her.

Nearly an hour later, the two lay wrapped in each other in their bed, Rabastan stroking her bare back as he kissed her head. "You're so beautiful," he groaned. "I can't resist you!"

She couldn't help smirking at him, receiving a firm kiss to her lips. "You're getting better," she smirked as he pulled her into his arms again. "You must be learning, in spite of my fears."

Rabastan froze for a moment, then murmured, "Andromeda..." She looked into his face, but he wouldn't make eye contact. "I do love you. I'm sorry...I was overly angry one day and went to talk to Rodolphus. I shouldn't have taken advice from him."

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Andromeda asked dully, turning her face away from his as her passion for him cooled.

"Not the way I wanted," Rabastan answered in a pained voice as his wife pulled away from him.

"You get what you want now," Andromeda said, pulling the sheet up to cover her naked body.

"No," the man sighed. "I don't. I want you to love me back, and though I can't force you to love me, I don't know how to get you to fall in love. And what I've done to you—I'm sure those things only harmed my cause, though they seemed good ideas at the time..."

Andromeda laughed with scorn. "Never take advice from Rodolphus unless you really want us to have the dysfunctional relationship he and Bella do," she said sharply. "Because you could make me become the same way Bellatrix is toward him." She sighed and stretched, Rabastan watching the sheet slide down her body slightly. "Though it isn't natural for me," Andromeda continued, seeing Rabastan wasn't looking at her face anymore and scooting closer to him so she could lift his gaze to hers, "it is one step away at a wrong move from you. I am more forgiving, but I will not endure endless abuse. I will not lose my daughter."

Rabastan watched her, a guarded look in his eyes, and finally answered softly, "I—I don't want us to be like them, Dromeda. But I don't know how to be the husband you could love and still be myself. Both of us have been raised pureblood, and we know what is expected of us. I know neither of us wanted a cold, formal pureblood marriage."

"But here we are," Andromeda said, feeling his arm wrap around her again. "And though I will perform my duty to you and your family, Lestrange, I cannot love what you've done or how you've treated me and those I love. The one thing you ever did right was allow me to keep Dora. It's the only thing that's keeping me halfway decent to you."

Rabastan nodded silently, then lay beside her and stroked her back thoughtfully until he fell asleep. Andromeda shivered in his arms, hoping that what she'd told him didn't cause her further problems with him.


	8. Sirius' 16th Birthday

**I can't help wanting to add some Sirius and Regulus in here. :D I really love Regulus, though Sirius kind of drives me crazy. We will be seeing more of the Black brothers later, too, so stay tuned for that. :)**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Andromeda smiled proudly as she kissed her eleven month old daughter's head. The child giggled, wriggling in protest as she looked over at Narcissa, who couldn't help grinning back at her. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at the two, though they ignored her, distracted by the child. Their families were gathered at Grimmauld Place in honour of Sirius Black's sixteen birthday. The two Black brothers had been allowed to take the evening from school to meet their families back home.

Rabastan laughed at something his brother said, and Andromeda looked over at him for a moment before looking back down at Nymphadora. "No," Dora said, turning and clinging to her mother as Narcissa held out her arms to her.

"Well!" Bellatrix laughed. "We know what she thinks of you!"

"She likes me, usually," Narcissa complained, though smirked at the child when she peeked up at her aunt.

Dora giggled, hiding her face again, and Andromeda sighed, "Dora, we're not playing Peek-A-Boo right now."

Narcissa wrinkled her nose at Andromeda. "We could go play with her while the boys are talking."

"No," Andromeda answered. "She needs to learn not to play all the time. She's got to sit here and be quiet—Bellatrix Black Lestrange, do not encourage her!" She glared at the black-haired witch after Dora squealed with laughter, seeing Bellatrix pretend to peek at her over her husband's shoulder.

Narcissa giggled, and Lucius turned to look at her, all three Black sisters immediately solemnly looking back at the others. Sirius grinned at the two younger ones, walking across the room and looking down at Nymphadora. "Nymphie," he called her name, and she looked up at him, her hair shooting black instead of the brown it had been. "Want to come sit with me?"

"Siri," Dora giggled, holding her arms up to him.

"I'm not Siri," the young man smirked at her. "Say 'Sirius,' Nymphie."

"Siri!" Dora repeated with a grin.

He rolled his eyes at her. "No," he scolded playfully, sitting down with her on his lap. "Say 'Sirius,' Dora."

She looked at him cautiously for a moment, then said, "Sir'us." She immediately smirked at him, then turned away, finding herself looking at the young man's younger brother. She pointed at the boy questioningly, then looked up at Sirius.

"That's Regulus," Sirius told her. "I doubt you could say his name."

"Sirius," Andromeda laughed softly, shaking her head, "don't tease the poor child."

"She likes me," Sirius nodded importantly.

Bellatrix laughed at him. "She doesn't know any better yet," she said. "Dora will learn."

Andromeda looked at her younger cousin Regulus, who hadn't said a word the entire time they'd been there. Dora was staring at him as well, then suddenly wriggled away from Sirius and across the couch to the younger Black. "Ha!" Bellatrix laughed, and the Lestrange brothers laughed with her.

Regulus looked at the child for a moment, surprised as she reached up to touch his face. "Stop," he muttered, pushing her hand away. "Dora..." The child made a small sound, then curled up in his lap, facing her mother and sighing slightly.

"Aw," Rabastan laughed. "Never thought you were very cuddly, Regulus."

Regulus just looked over at Andromeda. "What does she want?"

Andromeda smiled. "I think that means she trusts you," she said. "She's an unusual child: one moment she wants to play and the next she wants to be held."

"She's like her mother," Rabastan said, his ears turning red as his brother and Bellatrix laughed.

Sirius smirked at Andromeda, but was stopped from saying anything as his father got to his feet and invited them all to the dining room. Regulus quickly went to Andromeda, going to hand Dora back to her, but the child gripped his shirt firmly, and Andromeda bit her lip. "She'll fuss if you give her to me," she said.

"Dromeda," Regulus sighed, "please just take her. I—I don't know how to hold her and eat at the same time."

"Come along, Andromeda," Rabastan said, looking back and motioning to her.

She sighed, then reached out and touched her daughter's back. "Dora, come to Mum," she said, taking the child into her arms. As she had known would happen, Dora screeched in outrage, reaching out for Regulus as her hair turned bright red. "I'm sorry," she said to him over the sound of her daughter beginning to cry. "Shh, Nymphadora, it's not that bad."

Regulus walked away from them, and Rabastan sighed. "Just put a Sleeping Spell on her," he said. "I'm hungry."

"Then go eat," Andromeda hissed at him, holding her daughter closer. "I won't stop you!"

"Andromeda," he said sharply, then turned and walked away without another word.

"Dora," Andromeda groaned softly, burying her face in her daughter's hair. "Why? Why do you have to make him angry with me?"

The child continued to cry as her mother shushed her gently, bouncing her carefully as she walked the floor. Andromeda continued to hold her daughter, putting charms on the room so Dora's crying wouldn't disturb the rest of the house. She didn't go join them at all, but stayed there in the sitting room until Nymphadora had cried herself to sleep. Why the girl had decided that she wanted Regulus and only him was beyond her.

The door opened a few moments after Dora had fallen asleep, and Regulus looked in. "Oh," he said. "I'm sorry if I made her cry."

"No, Regulus," Andromeda smiled, brushing away a tear of her own. "She's just a strong-willed daughter of the Black blood. It isn't your fault."

He gave her a slight smile, then walked into the room, approaching his cousin nervously. "Andromeda?" he asked quietly. "Dora isn't...well, she's not truly a Lestrange, is she?"

Andromeda clutched her daughter close, taking a step back from the young man. "She is first and foremost my daughter," she breathed. "I will not lose her, Regulus Black!"

He nodded, muttering, "I wouldn't—Andromeda, I'm not like—not like that."

"You mean, not like Rabastan," Andromeda finished his thought for him.

"I wasn't going to say that," Regulus said, looking toward the child again.

"Yes, you were," Andromeda sighed. "You don't have to have a pureblood mask in front of me, Regulus. You are family."

"Not from what our parents say," Regulus answered, looking up at her. "Your parents and my mother hate you."

Andromeda didn't reply for a moment, then sat down on the couch, motioning him to sit beside her. "Mother hates all her daughters," she told him. "Father...has no business hating me when he is the main reason I turned from my family. I shan't talk about your mother, but she is far too much like her brother."

Regulus gave her a weak grin, leaning back into the couch. "This place is hell," he told her simply. "I can't imagine what you and your sisters must have gone through." He frowned at her. "You didn't answer my question, Dromeda. Dora isn't Rabastan's daughter, is she?"

"Shh!" Andromeda hissed. "N—no, she isn't. But no one outside our families can know that. To all outsiders, she is the Lestrange heir unless I pop out a male heir..." She laughed slightly at Regulus' expression. "Now, Reg," she grinned, "just wait until you're a father."

"I don't want to talk about it," Regulus sighed. "I don't want to think about it. I'll let Sirius handle that. He likes most children—and girls, for that matter. He likes playing around with them at school just to infuriate mother."

"He just likes infuriating her," Andromeda shrugged. "If she wouldn't be so easily upset, she could see that he's just trying to get a reaction out of her."

"It works every time," Regulus told her. "They're too much alike."

Andromeda smiled painfully. "They are," she agreed, sitting up straight as the door opened yet again, Bellatrix slipping into the room.

She regarded the two for a moment before saying, "Andromeda, the boys are nearly ready to leave. I suppose you aren't going to eat?"

"No," Andromeda shook her head. "I don't feel especially well anyway. I'll get something at home if I feel hungry later."

"I wish you could stay longer," Regulus told her with a frown. "It's too bad you couldn't just stay for a while and return to your home later."

"How about you come visit me?" Andromeda told him with a smile. "I'll probably be forced to stay home after a little while."

" _Andromeda Black Lestrange_ ," Bellatrix said in shock. "You—"

"Shh!" Andromeda said frantically. "He doesn't know yet!"

Regulus got to his feet, shaking his head at the two sisters. "I think I'll go hide in my room as usual," he said to them, giving a polite nod before he escaped them.

Bellatrix shook off his words before grasping Andromeda by the arm. "Truly?" she breathed.

Andromeda bit her lip and looked down at her first child. "I'm due in April," she whispered. "I—I just don't know how to tell him..." She sniffed back tears, forcing herself not to cry. "I don't know what he'll say, or do...I don't want to disappoint him if it's a girl."

"I can't believe you're not showing," Bellatrix said, almost sounding disapproving. "Well, someone's got to know soon, otherwise you'll have to go around wearing corsets til the day you deliver. Or you'll be judged for improper apparel. Wouldn't want that, would you, Madam Lestrange?"

"Bellatrix, hush," Andromeda commanded. "I—I'll tell him soon, but...just don't say anything, please." She looked at her sister pleadingly. "I've got to tell him on my own."

"Okay," Bellatrix relented, leaning down and hugging her sister carefully. "You really are the best, Andromeda."

Andromeda bit her lip, her heart heavy as she looked up at her sister. "No," she whispered. "I'll never be the best, Bellatrix. I can't ever be."

Bellatrix looked at her for a moment, her gaze flickering to the child in her sister's arms. "Well, you can make up for it," she decided finally. "And Dora's powerful anyway, so that's good. Now come along home, Dromeda. I persuaded the boys to let me come find you. They're ready to go."

Andromeda got to her feet, following her older sister from the room and trying to appear calm and collected as she hid her sorrow at knowing that she could never completely cover the horrible scar on her pureblood record.

* * *

A few days later, Andromeda was dressing her daughter for bed and planning how she would tell Rabastan of her second pregnancy when she felt something disturb the wards and looked out into the hall to see Rodolphus disappearing down the hall. She could hear the brothers talking, and soon felt them exit the wards. She shivered, wondering what the three were up to leaving at such an hour.

"Mum!" Dora grinned, holding out her arms to her.

"Dora," Andromeda sighed, walking over to her bed and pulling the child onto her lap. "Something is wrong. Rabastan's too quiet."

Nymphadora looked up at her mother questioningly, then grinned, reaching up to grasp her mother's necklace. Andromeda ignored the child's playing with her necklace, though normally she would have scolded her daughter for it.

Andromeda bit her lip, carefully rubbing her stomach with her left hand. "I don't like this," she whispered, burying her face in Dora's pink hair. "Dora, I want your father back." She sniffed a little, holding back any tears as her heart ached for her first and only love. "It doesn't feel right...I don't like it."

Nymphadora giggled, totally ignoring her mother, and Andromeda closed her eyes. There was no one who could understand her feelings, no one she could cry to. "Dora, please sleep," she whispered. She didn't feel well, on top of everything else, and just wanted to take her potions and rest. "I don't want you to be...in the way when I tell Rabastan—oh Dora!"

The young mother sniffed back tears. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "It's all I can do to try to keep him happy while taking care of you. One day you'll know the truth about your family, but meanwhile, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you." A tear dripped onto her cheek and she swatted it away. "I do expect him to play favourites," she sniffed. "He is a pureblood, after all. At least he won't turn you away—I won't let him."

Dora didn't fall asleep for a while, playing happily with her mother for a couple hours. Barely ten minutes after Andromeda had put the child to bed and sat down to take her potions, she felt the wards jump and realised that the boys were back. She nervously drank her potions, stashing the bottles away in a drawer, and sat properly on the bed, waiting for Rabastan to return to her.

Soon, he entered the room, closing the door behind him before he looked to his wife, a shadowed expression on his face. He didn't say a word as he went and stood at her side, seeming at a loss for words. Andromeda couldn't help shivering in slight fear of what he would say or do.

"Dromeda," he said finally, sitting down and taking her right hand in his. "Rodolphus took me to the Dark Lord tonight...I am a Death Eater, just as Rod and Bella are."

Andromeda's heart dropped, the witch reaching out her hand and pushing up his left sleeve to reveal the angry red Dark Mark on his arm. She didn't say anything, readjusting his sleeve and looking into his eyes. He sighed, squeezing her hand slightly.

"I know you didn't want me to," Rabastan murmured to her, "but I want to do this. I've got to be part of it. There's so much power in the Dark, Andromeda...I don't want to miss out."

She couldn't speak, her heart too full of concerns and fears for her to talk as she leaned into her husband, wrapping her arms around him. His arms slid around her as he sighed, hissing in pain as he disturbed his new Mark. Rabastan pressed a kiss to her head, whispering, "It'll be okay, Dromeda. No one will find out."

Andromeda sniffed a little, Rabastan lifting her face to see tears trickling down her cheeks. "Oh, Andromeda," he sighed, as she closed her eyes, more tears running down her face. "We'll be fine, I promise. You and Dora will be safe no matter what happens now that we are allied with the Dark Lord."

"B—but," Andromeda choked, "Rabastan, I—I don't want you to be away so much like Bella and Rod are!"

"Don't tell me you miss me sometimes," Rabastan chuckled, sighing at the glare he received.

"N—no," she cried, shivering before she reached out and grasped him by the shoulders. "Rabastan...I'm pregnant!"

He stared at her in shock, frozen until she burst into tears and pulled away from him, curling up on their bed as she cried forlornly. Rabastan reached out and placed his hand on her stomach, breathing, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes!" Andromeda cried, her body shaking with her emotion.

"Oh," Rabastan said, then looked away from her a moment. "Well...that's good, isn't it?"

"Not if you're away all the time!" she yelled at him, and he frowned.

"Andromeda, I will not be away all the time," he said sternly. "You won't get rid of me that easily."

She couldn't help glaring at the man: he did not know how to deal with her hysterics and it was annoying. "You are pathetic," she couldn't help telling him, her tears slowing as she knew he wasn't going to try to comfort her.

He glared back at her, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to sit up, wrapping his other arm around her as he held her firmly. "Because I don't care if you cry hysterically over my decisions?" he hissed into her ear.

"You don't know what I need you to be!" Andromeda hissed in return. "No matter what I do, you never react how I think you would!"

"Well, then you should teach me, _as you have_ other things," he retorted.

"You should know this!" Andromeda yelped in fury. "You should know that when I cry, I want to be held unless I'm crying angry tears, in which case you should probably leave the room! Other than that, I expected you to be excited that I obeyed your command to give you a child: that child has been conceived, but you simply acted like I told you it was raining! You are an awful husband!"

"Hormones," Rabastan sighed, and Andromeda twisted in his arms and slapped him across the face before she could stop herself. "Damnit, Andromeda!" the man groaned, reaching his hand up and feeling his nose. "That wasn't nice...I think maybe I deserved that."

"You did!" Andromeda glared at him, then bit her lip. "I didn't really mean to..."

"Sure you did," he said with a pained chuckle. "You've wanted to do that for a long time."

Andromeda nestled into his arms, her head on his shoulder. "Of course," she said.

He made another sound of pain before he carefully hugged the witch on his lap. "I am thrilled to hear about the child," he told her finally. "I just—well, I didn't know what to say. We made a baby. Brilliant."

She made a face at his words, though she laughed slightly. "I'm due in April," she told him, then began to unbutton his shirt. "Get dressed for bed," she ordered him. "I will be cranky if I do not get my rest."

"And you'll blame it on me?" he smirked, shrugging out of his shirt before moving his wife off his lap. "Oh, I know." He leaned down and kissed her lips before saying, "I'm getting a shower before bed. You don't need to stay up."

She nodded, lying back on their bed and watching him Summon his clothes before stepping into the bathroom. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad after all...perhaps he would be more kind to her now that she had shown she would do her duty to him. She closed her eyes, still saddened as she thought of her first child and smoothed the material of her nightgown over her stomach. She would do her best to please him, though she was certain he would never be the right man for her.


	9. The Trouble With Duty

**I love this couple, but they're going to have a LOT of struggles.**

 **Dora**

* * *

Andromeda leaned back into her husband comfortably as they talked with the rest of his family in the sitting room. She rarely joined in on their conversations, though hearing Bellatrix chatter away in French made her wonder why she had ever worried that her sister hadn't paid attention to her lessons at home. She jumped slightly, feeling Rabastan's hand over the slight bump of their child and forcing herself to ignore Rodolphus' inquisitive look of disapproval.

Rabastan had had a few days to think about his wife's news, and was now overjoyed at the idea of his own child, though they had not yet told everyone else. He hugged her subtly, and she relaxed into his arms with a sigh, the man kissing her cheek. Rodolphus shook his head at the two. "You're acting like a just married couple," he sneered at them.

"No," Andromeda smirked, "if we were, we would be in our room, not here."

"Aw," Bellatrix giggled. "Bored with each other so soon?"

Rodolphus placed one hand on his wife's leg, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "They're not adventurous like you, _Ma Belle_."

Rabastan looked between the two, and Andromeda held her breath, knowing what he was going to say. "We're expecting another child."

The older Lestrange froze, centimeters from Bella's cheek, before turning back to look at Rabastan and his wife. "A legitimate child?" he questioned, his eyes narrowed at Andromeda.

"My child," Rabastan huffed, and Andromeda couldn't help smirking at the pout in his voice. "The heir of our house."

"Congratulations," Bellatrix said, sounding completely sincere, though Andromeda could see her wince in pain at Rodolphus' grip on her leg. "H—have you told his parents?"

"No," Rabastan grinned. "They'll be excited, I hope."

"I told Meira," Andromeda said distantly. "She told me that she's glad I decided duty was more important than love."

Both boys looked at her strangely, and Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "She was afraid of children," she told them. "We talked a long time ago about this. She didn't want children, but she had you two because it was expected of her."

Andromeda looked at Bellatrix carefully, wondering if Meira had also tried to talk some sense into her sister as well. "She never said anything like that to me," she frowned.

"Well, I think she was gently trying to convince me that I want to squeeze out a couple brats like she did," Bella rolled her eyes at the thought. "But I am not ready for that. I doubt I shall ever be ready. That's one good thing about having you here, Dromeda. You're accident prone."

Andromeda's face turned bright red as Rabastan laughed and hugged her firmly. "But I love you for it," he chuckled, his lips pressed just below her ear. Her heart cringed, his words causing her to remember Ted's brave declaration of love for her. She was immediately lost in memory, not listening to what the others said, no matter what Rabastan or his hands did.

" _Dromeda…"_ _Ted closed the door behind the beautiful young witch. "Why have you come here?"_

 _"_ _You—you are a Mudblood," Andromeda said without introduction as she looked into his eyes, almost trembling with her nervousness. "You should have stayed far, far away from me, as I ordered you to in the first place."_

 _"_ _You're the one who is standing in my room," the brown-haired young man answered. "And you didn't mean that."_

 _She could feel her heart pounding, her nerves getting the better of her. "I—I—"_

 _Ted reached out and took her by the hand. "Why are you here, Andromeda? To tell me off again for being filth?"_

 _"_ _I wish I could," she whispered, staring into his earnest brown eyes. She loved how he smiled so kindly, so understandingly as he condemned himself to her. "But—" her heart began to race as her breath caught in her throat "Ted...I think I've begun to return your feelings."_

 _"_ _Andromeda," Ted whispered, at a loss for words as she bit her lip sharply, looking at him, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment._

 _She felt him move to draw her closer and stepped closer to him, the young man wrapping his arms around her, cradling her to himself in a long, gentle hug. "I couldn't have dreamed of you saying that," he whispered against her hair as she cringed at what she had just said and was doing. "I know I don't deserve you to even look at me, but—I love you, Andromeda Black. You're so graceful, beautiful, kind—you're just everything right in the world."_

 _Tears came to her eyes as he spoke, and he finally drew back to look at her. "Sorry," he muttered. "I've gone and made you cry. I just wanted to say what I feel about you."_

 _"_ _I—I—" she sniffed back her tears, looking into his face as she whispered, "Secret. It's got to be a secret, at least for now. My family—"_

 _"_ _Of course," he agreed, pulling her close again. "I will always love you, Andromeda. No matter what happens to us in the future. I just want you to know that I_ love you _."_

 _Andromeda couldn't breathe for the shock and delight as she felt his lips brush hers for an instant. "Ted," she whispered, her hands reaching to grasp him by the arms as she pulled him back. "Always be that gentle."_

 _He looked at her for a moment, then grinned cheekily. "Want to practise?"_

Andromeda jumped up from the couch, shocking the brothers and Bellatrix as she whirled around and glared at her husband. "You don't love me!" she yelled hysterically. "You don't know how!" She ran from the room, trying to hold back her emotions until she reached the nursery, where Dora was happily playing with one of the house elves.

"Mum!" Dora cried, her hair tinging pink when she saw the witch. She pulled herself to her feet, toddling across the room to her mother.

"Dora," Andromeda choked, picking up her daughter as she desired.

"Ma?" Dora asked, confused as she looked up at her mother.

Andromeda gave the child a weak smile. "I love you, Dora," she told her. "I'm going to give you a little brother or sister."

Nymphadora looked at her mother, a wise expression on her face. "Love you!" she grinned, hugging her mother around the neck.

"Thanks," Andromeda sniffed with a small laugh, returning her child's embrace. "I'm glad. Rabastan clearly doesn't, though he thinks he does. I wish he would just be calm and careful again. He was a lot easier to handle when I first arrived here."

"He was?"

Andromeda gave a gasp of fright, whirling to see Rodolphus in the doorway. "What do you want?" she demanded, her hand reaching for her wand as she held Dora on her hip.

He stepped into the room, shutting the door and warding it behind him. "How can you be so goddamn perfect in everything and yet be so opposed to your husband?" he asked her coldly. "Why don't you act like Bella does if you hate your husband so much?"

"If he sent you in here," Andromeda glared at him, "he should know I will _never_ speak to a third party things I will only say to him."

"No," Rodolphus scowled. "You and Bellatrix are sisters, very much alike, yet you do exactly what is expected of you, and she never does what she should."

"It's my duty," Andromeda said defiantly. "What Bellatrix does is her business, but I have always done what is expected of a pureblood witch. There is nothing else for me, since your brother destroyed any chance of love or happiness for me."

"That's it," Rodolphus said impatiently. "Why didn't you refuse him? Bellatrix probably would have killed him—"

Dora stared at the man. "Killed?" she said curiously.

Andromeda held Nymphadora close, watching her brother-in-law cautiously. "Rabastan—he is my husband," she breathed. "It is my duty to please him, to bear his children—" she shuddered visibly "and to stand by his side no matter what. Even if I hate him."

Rodolphus watched her strangely for a moment, then said, "I think, in spite of everything, I got the better deal."

The brown-haired witch shushed her daughter's questions, her arms around the girl protectively. "Perhaps," she breathed. "But Bellatrix suffers less, no matter what you do or have done."

He frowned at her, once again confused at her words before he turned and left the room, the wards crumbling after his departure. Andromeda found herself taking nervous deep breaths, trying not to hyperventilate. "I don't know how Bella does it," she whispered to her daughter. "He scares me."

Dora wriggled to be put down, and Andromeda complied, watching her daughter return to her toys. She dreaded seeing her husband that evening.

* * *

Rabastan sighed heavily, reaching out and opening the door to his room. He didn't know what was going on in Andromeda's mind, but he was sure that it had to do with her Mudblood, Nymphadora's real father. He was thoroughly embarrassed that Andromeda had called him a liar in front of Bella and Rod, and was half angry that she had dared to do so, as he had never thought it of her.

He saw her sitting at her vanity, taking off her necklace for the evening, and saw her eyes flicker toward him in the mirror before she picked up her brush and began to brush out her brown curls. Rabastan stood there for a moment, watching her as she loosely braided her hair. The young man finally went to his own wardrobe, deciding not to approach his wife just yet, and dressed for bed.

Andromeda was still sitting at her vanity when he finished, so he walked over to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Dromeda?" he said uncomfortably. "What did I do to set you off today?"

She shivered at his touch, unwilling to respond, and anger coursed through him, though he forced himself not to hurt her, as she was carrying his child. "I asked you a question," he hissed in her ear.

"You don't love me," Andromeda whispered, cringing at his tightening grip on her shoulder. "You don't...you just think you do."

"You were comparing me to that Ted," Rabastan growled. "I'm not an effing Hufflepuff, Andromeda."

"I didn't ask you to be," Andromeda sniffed, wiping away her single tear. "I asked nothing from you but Dora. Which is why I am now pregnant with your child. I can't help but want a gentle, loving touch that I don't get from you. I get nothing but anger and forced calm and threats from you. And pain…." She reached up to try to get him to let go, but he batted her hand away. "I've done my best, done what I know to do. I can't please you, Rabastan. I have feelings, I have needs—and you don't seem to understand, or care."

Rabastan couldn't believe his ears, too shocked to reply for a few moments as Andromeda looked down, shuddering slightly as he turned her chair toward him, lifting her face to his. "I don't know how," he told her, trying to keep his anger out of his face and voice. "I don't know how to love you like your Mudblood supposedly could. I'm not cute and romantic, Andromeda."

Andromeda looked into his eyes, though she closed her eyes quickly, unable to face him. "Please," she whispered. "Don't hurt me. I'll do what you want. I'll do my best—but that's all I have to give."

Just in time, Rabastan stopped himself from yelling that that wasn't good enough, and tried to calm down before he muttered, "I didn't want us to be like this, Dromeda. Can't we make it work?"

"You would force me!" Andromeda cried. "You've brought me here against my will, forced me to marry you, forced me to stay. I'm giving you a child—why can't you be happy with that?! Rodolphus would be happy with that from Bella!"

"How dare you!" Rabastan yelled in rage, and Andromeda cried out in fear, finally wrenching away from his grip and leaping from her chair, backing away against the wall. Rabastan grabbed her by the front of her nightdress, rage in his eyes. "How dare you compare me to him?" he snapped. "I am nothing like him!

"No," she sobbed. "Please, I'm sorry! Oh—!" She turned her face to the side as she cringed before him, waiting for him to hit her.

Rabastan lowered his hand as he stared at her. "Dromeda," he breathed, reaching out and fingering a lock of her white hair. "Your hair…."

Andromeda gave a cry of horror. "No! Change it back! Rabastan—"

"Why did that happen?" he asked, giving her a careful look.

"The—the child probably has some of the same powers as Dora," Andromeda choked, screwing her eyes shut as he reached to her magic to fix her hair. "It influences my magic. The same thing happened before…."

"Ah." Rabastan stepped back from her, sighing. "It's back to brown," he said before going to sit on their bed. After a moment, he said, "I don't mean to upset you all the time, but we both seem to have the knack for angering and hurting each other."

Andromeda sniffed forlornly as she crept back to her seat at her vanity, afraid to go to him. She nodded at him once she'd sat down, summoning her potions to herself so she could take them before bed. She sat there for a long time, motionless, as she watched her husband lie on their bed silently.

Rabastan looked up at the ceiling after a long while and asked quietly, "If Ted were here, what would you do?"

She stared at him for a moment, then got to her feet and crossed the room, slowly at first, then quickly until she crawled onto the bed next to him and snuggled into his side. "Don't talk," she whispered to him. "Just hold me."

He wrapped his arms around her, wondering if he had indeed said something right, though he was confused as to why she would just want to be held. Rabastan pressed a gentle kiss into her hair, then lay back on the pillows, Andromeda securely in his arms. He gave a small sigh, hearing her crying softly, but he didn't say anything, continuing to hold her as she had requested.

Andromeda was grateful that Rabastan was very kind to her for the next few days, keeping her comfortable and making her feel fussed over. She often worried that he was doing it just to trick her, and was always very cautious whenever he wanted to cuddle with her. She felt ill more with this secondchild, and religiously took her potions so that she could function and take care of Nymphadora.

* * *

She was relaxing one afternoon, trying to get a nap in their room, when Rabastan quietly entered the room and approached her. "Dromeda?" he said softly.

"What is it?" she sighed. "Does Dora need me?"

"No," Rabastan said, placing a hand on her arm reassuringly. "Your cousin Sirius is here to see you."

Andromeda sat up with a start. "What? Why? Where is he?"

"Waiting for you in the sitting room," Rabastan answered, smiling slightly as she yawned. "He seemed a little nervous, but I think he's worried Bella will find him."

"Yes," Andromeda sighed, reaching up toward her husband and pulling him down for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, kneeling over her as she clung to him.

"Dromeda," he groaned, feeling her tug at his hair as she arched her back and pressed her hips up against his. "I want you."

Andromeda shivered in delight, leaning her head back as he kissed her chest, working his way down her body. He kissed her stomach gently, Andromeda reaching down her other hand to lift his face.

"Rab," she breathed as she gripped his shoulders, her cheeks tinged pink, "Sirius is waiting…."

"Right," Rabastan sighed, though he leaned in to kiss her again. "You distract me."

Andromeda smirked up at him. "Stay and wait for me," she whispered. "I'll be right back."

He gave her one more long, lasting kiss before she got up off the bed and straightened her dress to leave the room. She smiled as she realised just how much she wanted him as well. Andromeda smirked as she thought of what she would do upon returning to her husband.

When she entered the sitting room, she found her young cousin pacing the floor. "Sirius?" she said in immediate concern. "What is it?"

"Andromeda," he said nervously, then hurried across the room to her, hesitating before he hugged her firmly, though he drew back almost immediately. "You're pregnant again!" he accused her.

"Yes," she blushed, rubbing her stomach self-consciously.

"Well, anyway," Sirius continued quickly, "I know you'll probably disapprove because—well, you've always been perfect, Andy. You and Regulus are too much alike."

Andromeda frowned at the boy. "Why have you come here, Sirius?"

Sirius reached out and took her by the hand. "I—I'm leaving our family, Andromeda. I can't stand being around Mother any longer. I've got to get out of here, and James' parents have offered to let me stay with them until I'm of age. Mother and Father and Regulus already know I'm gone, and they'll be sending the news along soon."

She stared at him, her heart skipping a beat. "Sirius, you left Regulus? He can't lead our House—"

"He can!" Sirius insisted angrily. "He is not weak, and he's been trained to lead our House in case I ever left! You know that, Andromeda!"

"Sirius..." Andromeda hugged him tightly. "I understand. I'll do my best to help Regulus. I love you."

"Thank you, Andromeda," he said softly. "If I can never speak to you again, know that I don't blame you for these things."

Andromeda sniffed back her tears, then grabbed him by the hand. "Come say goodbye to Nymphadora."

Sirius followed her quickly, the two finding the child lying awake in her bed. "Dora," he grinned, reaching down and lifting her into his arms. "Siri's leaving. I probably won't see you for a long time."

"Sir'us," the child yawned, winding her arms around his neck.

"He's going away, Dora," Andromeda said softly. "We won't see him for a long time."

Dora didn't seem to understand that, leaning her head against his neck. Sirius hugged the child gently, holding her for a few minutes before handing her off to her mother. Andromeda held her daughter close, facing the young man. "Sirius," she sighed, "I don't want to see you go…."

He looked down with a frown. "Sorry," he muttered. "I can't do it, Dromeda. Nothing could keep me here. I don't care about duty like you do,"

"Good luck," she whispered. "Hopefully no one follows you and murders people."

"Yeah," Sirius laughed slightly, then sobered at her pained expression. He hugged her carefully. "See me out?"

Andromeda slipped her arm around his shoulders. "All right." The two walked to the entrance hall together, Andromeda hugging him again before she let him slip through the gates and walk away, disapparating from the Manor. She sniffed a little, her heart aching as she felt the loss of someone she knew she would have to shun.

"What did he want?" came Bella's voice, and Andromeda jumped in shock. "Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

"He—he is leaving the House of Black," Andromeda said, drawing herself up and holding Dora close as she turned to face her sister. "He came to tell me goodbye."

"WHAT?!" Bellatrix shrieked, staring at her sister in shock.

Dora clutched her mother's dress, turning to her aunt to see what she was yelling about. "Sir'us gone," she told Bellatrix.

Bellatrix ignored the child. "He can't just leave! Regulus isn't ready—Sirius can't just abandon us!"

"Why do you care?" Andromeda sighed. "You haven't exactly been nice to Sirius, you know."

"I don't!" Bella snapped. "He doesn't deserve kindness if he decides to so disgrace our family! First a Gryffindor, then unnatural friends, and he's been in all sorts of trouble at school—we've all heard Walburga yell about it. He doesn't deserve kindness when he purposely does things against the statutes of our House!"

Andromeda opened her mouth to reply, but Bellatrix yelled, "I don't want to hear what you have to say! You've probably encouraged him in all nonsense about that Mudblood! You know he doesn't care about his _duty_ like you do! I can't wait to hear what Walburga says to you about this!"

Andromeda glared at her sister. "She's probably _happy_ that he's gone!" she said sharply. "She wanted him to leave, Bella; you know that. I told Sirius not to do what I tried to do, and I never would have encouraged anyone else to do it!"

Bellatrix glared at her in fury, but Dora whimpered that she was hungry, and Andromeda walked away without another word. She took her daughter to the kitchen to give her a snack, grateful that the child had taken those few moments to be hungry. She frowned as she remembered that Rabastan was waiting for her, and sighed, summoning Lacey. "Please watch Dora for me while I go take care of my husband," she said, turning to check her appearance in the glass of a cupboard.

She entered her and Rabastan's room, seeing him lying on the bed, sprawled out. The instant he heard the door, he looked up, then sat up, watching her intently. Andromeda went to him quickly, sliding onto his lap as he reached his arms around her, pressing his lips to her neck. "You took a long time," he murmured against her soft skin.

"He had important news," Andromeda replied, her hands reaching to the buttons on his shirt. "That doesn't matter right now...does it?"

"No," Rabastan mumbled before she kissed him fiercely, pushing him backward onto the bed. "Nothing but you…."

"Keep thinking that," she smirked as she leaned down to him, her hands on her face as his eyes immediately looked to her neckline. "Aw," she giggled. "Don't be rude, Rab."

"Rude," he snorted, unhooking her corset and throwing it away from her. "You are my wife. I can appreciate you if I want to."

"Good," Andromeda laughed as he pulled her dress off. "I'm going to make sure you do."

"I dare you," he whispered, and she looked into his eyes for a moment before throwing him a filthy smirk.

She took his hands in hers, glaring at him to stop his protests. "I'll let go when I want you to touch me," she said. "For now, you can watch me."

Rabastan leaned back into the pillows with a chuckle, Andromeda smirking as she took control of their situation. She found her thoughts trailing off as she performed for him, feeling the muscles in his hands and wrists move as he desired to touch her. He cried out her name, but she didn't look at him. It wasn't necessary for her to watch as she knew it all too well. She encouraged him just enough, then let go of his hands, shrieking with laughter as he suddenly flipped her onto her back, taking control of their love-making.

She clung to him, her groans and cries inspiring further passions in her husband. Andromeda couldn't help feeling very proud of how much better he'd become since they'd been married. "Oh, Rabastan!" she cried out at the pleasure she felt from his touch. She could lose herself in this: she almost didn't have to play a part as she was actually delighted with his touch and was sure that she could finish with him.

Nearly a half hour later, the two lay wrapped in each other's arms, both breathing hard as they clung to each other, both with a satisfied smirk on their faces. Andromeda pressed her face against her husband's chest, kissing him lazily, and he slipped an arm around her back, sighing as he kissed her head. "You exhaust me," he chuckled softly, beginning to say something else before he stopped himself.

"What is it?" she asked him with a small yawn.

"I—I love you," he sighed, avoiding her eyes. "I'm sorry that I destroyed any chance of us being truly happy together."

"Shh," Andromeda said. "Don't tell me you love me, Rabastan. I don't like hearing that."

Rabastan's arms tightened around her. "Okay," he said. "But—I do. At least, I do the best I know how."

Andromeda nodded against his chest. "I know. It's—it's better than it has been, but I'm hormonal now, you know."

He chuckled, reaching down to touch her stomach gently. "Hopefully we didn't disturb her," he said.

"Her?" Andromeda looked up at him sharply. "You checking on the baby while I sleep?"

"No," Rabastan said, holding up his right hand in protest. "I just feel weird calling the child 'it.'"

"Oh." Andromeda smiled slightly, looking down at the growing bump of their child. "Well, whether it's a boy or girl, I'm sure the child will be fine with us having a little fun."

Rabastan smirked, kissing her lips firmly. "Good—aw, damnit!" He pulled away from her, rushing to put his clothes back on. "I've got to go," he sighed. "I'm being Summoned." He hurried back to her as she lay on the bed, watching him. "I'll be back soon enough," he promised, leaning down and kissing her yet again before rushing from the room.

She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. She had almost forgotten that her husband was a Death Eater, in spite of seeing his Dark Mark nearly every day. Andromeda only meant to rest for a moment, but she fell completely asleep.


	10. Rabastan's Baby Girl

**I am hoping to go to Universal Studios Hollywood over Halloween if I can convince Mum to let me go...who knows how that'll go. After all, how dangerous can it be for a Phoenix girl to go to California for five days? ARGH!**

 **Anyhoo, do enjoy this chapter, as we now have two adorable little Lestranges and I love Rabastan and Andromeda. XD**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Rabastan Lestrange sighed, leaning back in his chair in his father's office. "We don't know," he said to his father and brother. "Andromeda and I decided we wanted to find out at the birth."

Rodolphus shook his head, while their father watched his younger son for a few moments. "It is very important that you have a male heir," Desmond said to Rabastan sternly. "I will not have the half-blooded child of your wife continue our House!"

"Rabastan," Rodolphus glared at him, "you're not understanding what this means! Only a male child could take the inheritance of our House from Andromeda's bastard child, or you risk exposing her as the whore she is—"

"Don't you dare call her that!" Rabastan yelled in fury, reaching for his wand. "She is not—!"

"Sit down, Rabastan," Desmond snapped, both his sons glaring at each other as they sat back in their chairs. "You have brought the reproach of that witch on all of us if she does not give you a son! If she does not give you a male heir, Rabastan, the truth about Nymphadora's true father must be revealed, and Andromeda turned away from our family! A daughter will suffice, but not this bastard child that lives _within_ _our_ _walls_."

Rabastan sat stunned, looking at his father, unable to form a good answer. "I couldn't—she's my wife!" he protested.

Rodolphus glared at his brother. "Then you had better hope that child she carries is a boy. Whatever happens, Nymphadora cannot be the Lestrange heir."

The young man did not reply, excusing himself quickly and walking away so he could have a moment to himself. He found himself walking down the hall close by the nursery, and turned aside from his path, quietly entering that room. He approached Nymphadora's small bed and looked down at her, sighing sadly.

Rabastan sat down next to the sleeping girl silently and watched her before he reached out, brushing her mousey brown locks out of her face. "You should have been mine," he muttered to the toddler, gently touching her cheek. It didn't take him but a few seconds to decide he wanted to hold her, and very cautiously lifted the child from the bed, cradling her in his arms.

Dora stirred slightly, and he shushed her softly, rocking her gently. "I hope you're like your mother," he murmured to the child, kissing her head. He didn't really feel protective of Nymphadora, though he knew that if he was keeping Andromeda, he had to keep her daughter too. "That's not too awful," Rabastan chuckled, immediately freezing as the child gave a small cry, jolting in her sleep. "You're beautiful," he whispered as she opened her big brown eyes.

"Mum?" the child questioned with a yawn. She reached out, grasping onto Rabastan's shirt as she pulled herself up to look around. "Mumma!" she called, then turned to look at the man holding her.

"Mum is probably resting," he said, kissing her head gently. "Why don't you stay with me for a little while and let Mum sleep."

Nymphadora looked at him for a moment, then yawned again, slipping her arm around his neck and nestling against him. Rabastan hugged her gently, murmuring, "I won't get rid of you or your mother. I'll do what I must to prevent it—I won't lose Andromeda after what I've done to acquire her."

Rabastan chilled, shivering in his realisation. "I killed your father," he whispered into the child's hair, closing his eyes for a moment. "I—I'm sorry, Dora. I guess I've got to be your dad now."

"Daddy," the little girl said with a sigh, her hair darkening to match his.

"Dora..." he murmured, kissing her head again. "I love you, baby girl."

Just outside the nursery door, Andromeda turned away with tears in her eyes, choked up at her husband's words to her daughter. She had set Waking Charms on herdaughter, and had been alerted to when Dora hadawaken. Andromeda was overwhelmed with sorrow and relief to hear Rabastan tell Nymphadora that he loved her, and quickly left the hallway so that he would not know she had been there. Dora was safe with him for now, but she would keep her eye on him.

* * *

That evening, Andromeda was almost relieved that Rabastan was Summoned away so that she didn't have to worry about him and Dora anymore, taking her daughter to her room so that the girl could play while she tried to sleep. Nymphadora was having none of this, however, and demanded that her mother lift her to the bed and play with her.

Andromeda sighed, not feeling very playful, and turned toward her daughter, sitting up and lifting Dora onto her lap, leaning back into her pillows. Dora wriggled out of her mother's grasp, sitting back to look at the witch. "Mumma?" Dora asked, patting her mother's stomach curiously.

"Dora," Andromeda said softly, biting her lip, "Mum's going to have a baby."

"Baby?" Dora frowned, reaching out and pulling up her mother's shirt.

"Dora!" Andromeda scolded, pushing her daughter's hand away. "Don't do that!"

"No!" Nymphadora yelled, her hair shooting red.

Andromeda stared at the child. "Do not tell me no, Nymphadora Lestrange," she told her daughter sternly.

The child pointed to her mother's stomach, unperturbed. "Baby," she said.

The brown-haired witch sighed, looking down at her obvious pregnancy bump. "Yes, Dora," she said. "You'll have a little brother or sister to play with."

Dora was about to say something else, but merely looked back at the toys she'd left on the floor. She pointed at them, glancing at her mother, who sighed and wandlessly summoned them to the child.

Andromeda must have fallen asleep, because nearly two hours later, she woke to a touch on her arm and opened her eyes to find her husband leaning over her. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, kissing her lips softly. "Pregnant, and with Dora cuddled up to you."

"You smell like Fire," Andromeda yawned, stretching slightly and wrapping one arm around his neck. "A little excitement tonight, Rab?"

"Well, your sister," Rabastan sighed, "decided to burn the neighborhood...and we all almost died."

"Don't die," Andromeda whispered close to his ear. "You have a child to live for."

Rabastan smirked slightly. "And you, Andromeda. It wasn't that bad, though. Rodolphus saw what was happening and managed to get us out of there." He sat down next to her on their bed, his hand sliding down to rest on her stomach. "I don't even remember how far along you are," he said ruefully. "I'm terrible at keeping track of that sort of thing."

Andromeda smiled at him slightly, reaching to place her hand on her sleeping toddler's back. "I'm at 28 weeks," she said, blushing. "I have about ten weeks to go."

The young man grasped the hem of her top, and after looking at her face for permission, lifted her shirt to reveal the bump of their child. She watched, her body tingling as he gently stroked her stomach. "I love you both," he said, leaning in to place a kiss on her soft skin.

She closed her eyes, her hand tangling itself in his hair, pulling his head away from her stomach and toward her face. "That tickles," she protested with a small smirk as he laughed and kissed her lips teasingly.

Nymphadora stirred, and Andromeda motioned him not to make a sound, though he sat up, smiling at the sleeping child. She summoned Lacey and asked the elf to put Dora to bed, glad as soon as the two had gone. Rabastan said, "I'll be back soon, Dromeda. I'm getting a shower before bed. I smell like I climbed the inside of a chimney."

She giggled, but nodded. "And you missed supper," she said. "Might want to grab something to eat."

"Right," he said. "I'll just be a few minutes."

She watched him leave, pulling her shirt back down as she gave a contented sigh. She would be glad when the baby was born, because she wouldn't have to worry about doing her duty in that area anymore. Andromeda lay in her husband's arms that night, cuddled up close to him as she smiled at his kisses pressed to her neck. "Rab," she murmured, "I'm excited for our little one."

He hugged her gently, whispering, "So am I, Dromeda. Hopefully Father and Rodolphus will stop bothering me about it after the birth."

Andromeda frowned. "What are they saying?"

"They...they threatened to get rid of you and Dora if you don't give me a male heir," Rabastan muttered. "They don't care that no one knows Dora isn't mine. I should care, but—I just don't. Nymphadora is an innocent child."

"They don't want her as the heir," Andromeda shivered. "If—if this child is not a boy, we can try again, Rab. I will do my duty, even if it kills me."

Rabastan gently turned her to face him. "I don't want to get rid of you," he said softly. "I'll do everything in my power to keep you and Dora with me. No matter what happens with our children."

Andromeda closed her eyes, sniffing slightly. "But you always say one thing and do another," she whispered. "How can I know?"

The man tensed slightly, then sighed and drew his wife close. "Why do you always ruin our tender moments?" he asked her.

A tear trickled down the witch's face, and he gently kissed it away, lying back into the pillows with her. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the night, Andromeda feeling very alone.

* * *

The evening Andromeda went into labour, she was horrified to find that her husband had been Summoned by the Dark Lord and was not home. She gasped with pain, calling to her house elf to go get their Healer. Moments later, there was a knock on the door, and Andromeda winced, calling, "Come in!"

Andromeda was not happy to see Meira Lestrange instead of the Healer. "What do you want?" she demanded, clutching her stomach. "Get out!"

The witch stopped in her tracks. "The baby is coming? Why didn't you get Rabastan? Or a Healer, for that matter?"

"He's not home!" Andromeda cried, tears trickling down her face. "I don't know where he's gone! I told Lacey to get the Healer!"

"Then he should be here soon," Meira said gently.

"Go away!" Andromeda screeched at her mother-in-law. "Leave me alone!"

Meira looked at her for a moment, then turned and left the room without a word. Andromeda sniffed back tears, knowing she needed to save her strength. She winced in pain once again, praying that her husband would soon return to the house. She did not want to have to go through the birth alone.

It wasn't long until the Healer arrived, helping her remember how to breathe and what to do. Andromeda couldn't help being slightly panicked as the minutes ticked by, and there was no sign of her husband. It wasn't until two hours later that her bedroom door burst open, making her cry out in both shock and pain.

"Dromeda!" came her sister's voice, and the witch hurriedly approached the bed. "Are you okay? No, that's the wrong question. Andromeda—"

"Where's Rabastan?!" Andromeda cried desperately. "I need him!"

"He's—he and Rod are giving the Dark Lord a report—" Bellatrix said hesitantly.

"Go get him!" Andromeda yelled at her. "Now!"

Bellatrix bit her lip. "I—"

Andromeda glared at her, her eyes burning fiercely as tears ran down her face. "Go get him!" she shrieked at the witch. "I don't care what he's doing! He'd better get here soon, or he'll miss the birth and be very angry." She yelled out in pain again, snatching her hand away from Bella's and clutching her stomach.

Bellatrix turned and ran from the room, Andromeda ignoring her. It wasn't until a few moments later when Andromeda was again crying out in agony that the door opened again. "Andromeda," Rabastan breathed, rushing to her side, still in his Death Eater robes. "I'm so sorry—I should have been here."

"Rabastan," Andromeda sobbed, reaching out for his hand. He took her hand immediately, the witch gripping his hand tightly.

"How are things going?" he asked, his face concerned as he looked from his wife to the Healer.

The Healer glanced at his watch. "Progressing nicely," he nodded. "It shouldn't be too much longer until she can start pushing."

Andromeda bit back a groan of dread, trying to calm herself as she squeezed her husband's hand. She lost track of time as she lay there, struggling to bring her second child into the world. She felt Rabastan's concern in the way he looked at her, and saw the look on the Healer's face as he checked on her progress. "Is something wrong with the baby?" she cried out in fear. "What is it?"

"Andromeda," Rabastan said softly, squeezing her hand. "It's going to be okay."

"What's wrong?" Andromeda demanded, a shriek of pain cutting off the rest of her words. She lay there, crying out for a few moments before she stared between the Healer and her husband. "Rab—!"

"Shhh," he said softly, the Healer approaching her with his wand out, and her world went black.

* * *

Rabastan sat beside his unconscious wife, tearstains on his face, though he watched her silently. He had almost lost her, the beautiful young witch he loved, that he had fought for to make his. He sniffed slightly before reaching out to touch her pale, pale cheek, the witch's face slightly cold to his fingertips.

"Andromeda," he whispered, forcing himself not to break down into tears again. "I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen—I never imagined that it could be dangerous, although I knew…." He closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. If he had lost her because of his own selfishness, he wasn't sure he could forgive himself. "Please," he breathed. "Please be all right, my Love."

"Mr. Lestrange," the Healer said, entering the room once again. "I have the potions ready that she will need. If you'll step back, I'll let her wake up."

Rabastan obeyed, watching and nearly holding his breath. He saw Andromeda's hand twitch, noticed her breathing quicken, and nervously glanced at the Healer's face, though the man was concentrating on his patient.

Andromeda stirred slightly, giving a small cry, her eyes fluttering open as she cried out in pain, reaching to her stomach. "Ah!" she cried, finding herself unable to sit up.

"Mrs. Lestrange," the Healer said firmly as he placed a ward over the bed. "I will be diffusing potions to help you into the ward."

"Andromeda," Rabastan breathed, pained to see his wife in such agony. "Lie back. It will be all right in a moment."

Andromeda sobbed, crying out as it hurt her to do so. She calmed slightly as she began to feel the effects of the potions the Healer was giving her, finally looking up at Rabastan. "What happened?" she said hoarsely. "Rab—our baby…?"

Rabastan frowned in confusion. "I don't know…." he said. "I think Mother or Bella is taking care of the child while I stay with you."

"The child is fine," the Healer told Andromeda.

The witch sniffed slightly, looking between the two worriedly. "Was it a boy or girl?" she asked her husband hesitantly.

Rabastan frowned again. "I didn't pay attention," he muttered as he looked down at her. "Dromeda, you almost died."

Andromeda chewed her lip nervously. "What was it?" she said, looking straight at the Healer.

"You have a lovely little girl," he answered, and Andromeda closed her eyes, sinking back into her pillows.

"Sorry," she whispered, cringing as she felt his hand on her shoulder. "Rab—"

"I'm sure she's a lovely baby girl," he said softly. "My daughter, no matter what."

The witch didn't reply, tears trickling down her cheeks as she continued to breath in the potions that were helping her recover from her ordeal. "You—you had to take the baby?" she sniffed. "Why?"

The healer sighed. "There were just complications," he told her. "You had some tearing, and it was just better that the child be taken quickly."

Andromeda nodded, trying not to look at her husband as he took her by the hand. "So...I have a long recovery?"

"A month at the most," the Healer said. "Though I'm sure you'll be back up and around before then. You're a strong witch."

The two listened to the man telling them what to do for Andromeda and that he'd return the next day to see how she was getting along. Rabastan listened carefully, accepting the paper the man gave him to help him remember, though he set it on the nightstand as the man left, turning back to his wife.

"Rabastan," Andromeda whispered as he squeezed her hand. "I—I'm sorry." He leaned closer to her, and she closed her eyes, cringing. "I failed you. I—I failed the House of Lestrange."

"No," he murmured. "Dromeda, the important thing is that you're all right. I don't want to lose you."

"Sorry," she choked, her body shuddering slightly as she cried softly.

"Andromeda," he sighed, sitting on the bed next to her and carefully wrapping his arms around her, "listen. Let's celebrate that we have a child. Let's not dwell on the fact that everyone expects us to have a son. That can wait years if I'm just going to lose you because of it."

Andromeda leaned her head on his shoulder. "I tried," she cried. "I wanted to give you a son!"

Rabastan kissed her head gently. "Shh, Love," he whispered. "You need rest, and then we can both meet our little one. We'll have to name her soon, you know."

A tiny smile touched Andromeda's lips, though as Rabastan held her, she was somehow convinced to go to sleep, and drifted off into a healing slumber for a little while.


	11. Never Enough

**Poor Dromeda. Hopefully Rabastan will be good to her in spite of everything. :'(**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Andromeda woke to find Rabastan sleeping on the floor next to the bed and bit her lip as she watched him for a few moments. She hadn't been able to tell if he had meant what he said the night before, though she wanted to believe him with all her heart. She sat up slightly, gasping slightly as a twinge of pain shot through her body.

"Andromeda?" came Rabastan's sleepy voice, the young man looking up and rubbing his eyes. "What do you need?"

"Would—would you help me to the bathroom?" Andromeda asked, turning her face from him, half embarrassed to have to ask.

He got up without a word, carefully watching her for a moment before he placed a Weightless Charm on her and lifted her from the bed. He made sure that she stayed safe, though she realised that her pain grew stronger when she was gone from the wards on her bed. She was relieved to get back into her special wards, receiving the potions she needed to mask most of her pain.

He sat down in the chair next to the bed, letting her lie back down as he glanced at the clock. "Do you feel well enough to see our baby girl?" he asked.

Andromeda nodded hesitantly, looking up into his face. "Did you go to her last night?"

"No," Rabastan said, reaching out and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I haven't left your side, Andromeda. Now if you want, I'll go get the child."

"Lacey could get her," Andromeda said, taking his hand in hers. "Please...stay with me."

Rabastan finally agreed, and the witch summoned her devoted house-elf. "Please...bring me the child," she said softly. "Or have someone bring her to us."

The elf left, and Andromeda glanced at her husband before closing her eyes, pulling her hand away from his. She sniffed slightly as Rabastan sighed, "Andromeda...I'm not angry."

"You think so," Andromeda muttered. "But I'm sure you are, deep down."

Rabastan was about to reply when they heard footsteps, and Andromeda pulled herself to sit further up on the bed. There was a knock on the door, and it opened before she or Rab could answer. Bellatrix walked into the room, Dora clinging onto her skirts until the child spotted her mother, hurrying toward the bed. "Mum!" Dora yelled excitedly. "Mum, there's a baby!"

Bellatrix shrugged at Andromeda's reproachful look and Rabastan's slight scowl. "She won't leave me alone since you've been ill, Andromeda," she told her sister. "Dora, give your mother a kiss and then come with me. Mum has to rest."

Nymphadora pouted slightly as Rabastan picked her up and placed her on the bed. "Mum still sick?" Dora complained as Andromeda drew the child into a cautious hug.

"Yes, Dora," Andromeda said softly. "Mumma's sorry, but she's got to stay in bed for a while until she's better. Then I'll come play with you, okay?"

"No," Nymphadora pouted.

"Yes," Rabastan said, pointing his finger at the child. "Do not tell your mother no, Nymphadora."

She opened her mouth, then closed it, smiling winsomely at the man. "Dad, come play?" she grinned.

Rabastan smirked at the girl. "When I'm done taking care of Mum," he promised, taking Nymphadora into his arms and holding her on his lap for a moment. He was suddenly distracted by the tiny baby in Bella's arms, and said, "Now go with your aunt, Dora. I'll be along to see you soon."

"Okay," Dora pouted, holding out her arms to Bellatrix.

"Merlin help me, Nymphadora, I will not carry you," Bellatrix said sternly. "You are nearly two years old!"

"Bella, if she were yours..." Andromeda half laughed, her eyes widening as Bellatrix placed the baby into her arms.

"If she were mine," Bellatrix said to her sister, "she would have no sister." She kissed her sister's head firmly, then glared at Rabastan meaningfully before taking Nymphadora's hand and marching her out of the room.

Andromeda was staring at the tiny baby in her arms, the child asleep, her fist pressed against her cheek adorably. "She's got black hair," Andromeda breathed, gently stroking the child's small tuft of hair. "Oh, Rab, she's beautiful!" The witch sniffed back tears as she watched her daughter sleep, finally looking up at her husband. "I love her."

Rabastan nodded thoughtfully, then murmured, "What should we name her, Dromeda?"

"I—I'm not sure," the witch hesitated, looking back to the innocent child. "Why didn't we ever talk about this? I never even thought of it…."

"I did," Rabastan said softly.

"Well, what did you come up with?" Andromeda asked him, watching her daughter wriggle a little.

"Let's name her Athena," Rabastan murmured, looking down at his daughter. "So she can grow up to be a goddess like her mother."

Andromeda smirked slightly, though glanced at her little one before saying softly, "Little Athena. Yes, I think that's a good name."

Rabastan leaned down, kissing his wife's cheek. "She's beautiful, Dromeda."

"But she's not what you wanted," Andromeda whispered, closing her eyes. "Not what _we_ wanted. And now—Rabastan—I don't think that I'll be able to have more children any time soon. But I will, eventually."

"Shh," he said softly, stroking her hair back from her face. "You don't have to worry about that for a while. I'm just glad that you're okay, and that our daughter is all right."

"I promise I'll try again," Andromeda sniffed, looking up at him. "I promise."

He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Andromeda, it's okay," he told her. "We'll talk about it later, when you're fully recovered. When you're ready to handle a third child."

Andromeda drew a calming breath. "Please...don't try to force me. I will do it on my own, Rab."

Rabastan was silent for a few moments, then kissed his wife's head. "Of course," he answered, then looked down as Athena stirred. "Are you awake, baby girl?" he said with a grin, reaching out to smooth the child's dark hair.

The child's eyes opened, and Andromeda looked at her bright-eyed child in surprise. "Blue eyes! Rab, she's got blue eyes!"

"I'm surprised her hair isn't blue," he chuckled. "You know, like Dora."

"But...I don't think she's like that," Andromeda said doubtfully, quickly preparing to feed the little one as she began to cry. "I—I think it's natural...how can that be?"

"Well," Rabastan said thoughtfully, "I'm certain that some of Mother's old family has a blue-eyed trait, and I probably have it from her. Well, recessively, anyway."

"Oh," Andromeda muttered. "Well, I probably have it from my mother as well...that's special, I guess."

Rabastan grinned. "I love what you got from your mum," he teased, and she smirked slightly, leaning back into her pillows as she allowed her daughter to feed.

Andromeda watched Athena for a few more minutes until the child was finished and fell fast asleep in her mother's arms. "Shall I have Lacey take her?" Andromeda asked hesitantly. "I'd like to rest."

"May I hold her for a few minutes?" Rabastan asked, holding out his arms for the child. "Just for a few minutes. I'll call the elf in a moment." Andromeda agreed, handing their baby girl over to her father. "I love you," he murmured to the child. "You're the most beautiful child there ever was—well, besides your sister." He looked at Andromeda awkwardly, but she didn't say anything. The man sighed, then looked back at his brand new daughter. "She's amazing, Andromeda," he said quietly. "You did well."

"Th—thanks," Andromeda whispered, deciding to accept his words instead of apologizing again. She reached out and placed her hand on her husband's knee as she wriggled down in her bed to get more comfortable. She watched him cuddle their daughter until her eyes drooped shut, the woman falling asleep.

Rabastan took the child from the room, walking softly down the hall toward the nursery, though he jumped in surprise as someone came rushing up to him. "Bella?" he was about to ask, but the witch motioned him not to say a word.

"Rod's coming," she breathed, stopping him. "Give me the child. He can't see her—hurry!" Bellatrix snatched her second niece from the man's hands and rushed down the hall ahead of him, cradling the baby close to herself.

He followed her into the nursery, warding it against his brother before he turned to his sister-in-law. "What's wrong with Rod now?" he asked her.

Bellatrix eyed him for a moment, then lay baby Athena in the cradle, beginning to rock the child gently. "He's angry about Andromeda's children in general," she smirked. "He hates her, yet he expected the child to be the heir he still wants."

"Andromeda just said that she would try again," Rabastan frowned. "But Rod should worry about himself…."

"He does," Bella said, a slight pout on her lips. "Roddy knows children aren't something that are coming his way. And he also knows that Andy's promised to fill your house with children until you have yourself an heir. Rodolphus thinks she should refuse your children, but we both know she's too perfect for that."

"Why do you care?" Rabastan frowned. "I thought you hated children…."

"I don't, exactly," Bellatrix smirked at him. "But I promised Andromeda that if she had the children, I would help her protect them, especially Dora."

Rabastan stared at the witch. "What? You what?"

Bellatrix sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "I told her that if she performed her wifely duties to you, I would protect Nymphadora. Andromeda's terribly afraid of losing the Mudblood's daughter, you know. She still cares for him, I guess."

He stared at Bellatrix, the woman looking at him in all seriousness until he turned away, unable to bear the thought. Was it true? Had Andromeda really traded her own happiness to ensure the safety of her daughter? He had heard her say repeatedly that she hated him, that she didn't love him, and he knew it was true...though he was crushed to hear that Andromeda had had reasons to bend to his will, to please him.

Rabastan walked to the door to leave the room, and Bellatrix cleared her throat. "What is the child's name?" she asked him.

"Athena," he muttered, then quickly left the room.

"Andromeda," he groaned softly as he shut the door of his temporary room behind him. He forced himself to sit down on the bed before he could run back to Andromeda and shout at her. He had known that she didn't do anything out of love, or care for him, but he never expected to hear that she and Bella would bind together to protect Nymphadora if something went wrong in their family. Anger surged through his body, and Rabastan clenched his fists, fighting the urge to teach his wife a lesson in obedience.

He focused on breathing in and out, staring at the bedsheets until he had calmed enough to look up. He would not beat his wife senseless like he knew Rodolphus had done to Bellatrix. He would not prove Andromeda's opinion of him once again. The man's shoulders drooped as he brushed moisture away from his eyes. Rabastan had been so sure that he loved Andromeda, but the feeling he'd had was fading every day that she didn't return it. If he really did love her, then why did it hurt so much?

* * *

As Andromeda grew stronger and was able to get up from her bed more and more, she found that Nymphadora had discovered her little sister and was thrilled to sit beside Athena, playing with and entertaining her. Dora would spend hour after hour morphing her hair every colour of the rainbow before lying down to sleep next to her sister. The baby seemed to love this, and as Andromeda watched them one day, she smiled slightly to see her daughter with dark green hair. Nymphadora finally huffed in annoyance and turned to her mother.

"Why doesn't she ever have green hair?" the two year old demanded.

"Because she isn't like you, darling," Andromeda said with a slight smile. "She doesn't morph like you do."

"But Daddy said she would!" Dora pouted in disappointment. "He said!"

Andromeda bit her lip sharply, then replied, "Well, I thought she would, too, Dora. But Athena is different."

Nymphadora watched her baby sister for a few moments, then screwed her eyes shut tightly, morphing her hair black. She lay down next to her sister, Andromeda giving a sound of surprise as Nymphadora's eyes opened blue, the toddler giggling. "Now we're the same!" Nymphadora claimed, reaching over to carefully give Athena a hug.

The door opened, and before Andromeda could turn around, Nymphadora yelled, "Daddy!" and jumped to her feet, disturbing Athena and making her cry. "Shh!" Dora told the child before running to the man. "Dad, look! We're the same!" She turned and pointed to the crying baby that her mother was taking into her arms and shushing gently. "Well, not all the same," Dora said, turning to see her father watching Andromeda and Athena fixedly. "Dad?"

Andromeda looked at her husband, trying to calm their screaming seven-month-old baby as she held back nervous excuses as to why Dora had disturbed Athena. "Did you need to talk to me, Rabastan?" she asked after she had composed herself.

"Only after you get Athena quieted," he answered, and lifted Dora into his arms. "You should be more careful around your sister, Nymphadora."

"Sorry," Dora pouted, burying her face in her father's neck. "She's too little! She should grow up and not cry all the time."

"She will," Rabastan said, watching his wife walk the floor with his baby girl. "Eventually."

Dora looked up with a grin. "Good. Then she can play! Mum never wants to play, and you don't come see me, but Athena's here all the time!"

Andromeda's heart sank at her daughter's words, but she couldn't deny that she hadn't had time for Dora because of how demanding her second daughter was. "Dora, Mummy's been busy," she sighed. "You know that."

"Because you have a baby," Dora rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "But when she's bigger, you can play, right?"

"Of course, dear," Andromeda said, looking down so she didn't have to see her husband's expression. She was sure that it wouldn't be long until he began to pressure her yet again about an heir.

"You're a good girl, Dora," Rabastan said to the girl, kissing her green curls and giving a small laugh. "Green hair though?"

"She liked it," Dora answered, snuggling into the man's arms. "She likes me to do it for her…." Her voice trailed off as her hair faded to mousey brown. "But it was supposed to be like Aunt Bella's…."

"It changed back, dear," Andromeda said softly, cradling a much more calm Athena. "Now let's put your sister down for a nap, and be very quiet so we don't disturb her."

Rabastan shifted Nymphadora in his arms, then said, "Actually, I've asked Bella if she would watch the children. I want to talk to you, Andromeda."

Andromeda bit her lip as she gently draped Athena's blanket over the drowsy child, slowly rocking the baby's cradle. "O—okay," she managed to say before Rabastan opened the door of the room and motioned to someone out in the hall.

Bellatrix entered moments later, and said, "Well, that took long enough, Rabastan."

He ignored her as Andromeda frantically motioned the dark-haired witch to lower her voice. "Athena's almost asleep," she told Bellatrix quickly as Rabastan placed Nymphadora on the floor in spite of the toddler's protests. "Dora's due for a nap soon—"

"No nap!" Dora half yelled before clapping her hand over her mouth and running to bury her face in her mother's skirt. "Shh," she said to herself.

"Yes, nap," Bellatrix told her, taking over Andromeda's place beside the cradle. "Or I'll use my wand."

Nymphadora glared at her. "When I'm big, you won't make me sleep," she told her aunt warningly.

Andromeda looked between her sister and her daughter and sighed. "Dora, please be good," she told the girl, kissing her daughter's head. "I love you."

"Love you too," Dora chimed, hugging her mother's neck before turning to her Aunt Bellatrix. "After she's asleep, we can—"

"I will decide what happens," Bellatrix told the child, motioning Rabastan and Andromeda to go away. "If your sister decides to sleep soon, we can play a little bit before you have to nap."

Dora pouted at her aunt, Andromeda turning away and walking to the door, her husband's arm around her. She held back a shiver of fright, though she asked, "Where are we going?"

Rabastan pulled her into his side. "To our room."

Andromeda held back a shudder as she walked with him, standing completely still once their room door was shut. She looked at him questioningly, not trusting herself to ask what he wanted politely enough. She watched him stare at her, his expression blank, though she was sure that something was happening in his mind.

"Why is there a wall between us, Andromeda?" he asked quietly. "We never talk, and I know you avoid me. Do you really hate me that much?"

Andromeda felt panic rise in her, stepping back slightly as she wanted to be able to sit down if she needed, but Rabastan stepped forward, reaching out and grasping her by the wrist. She closed her eyes, her mouth opening slightly as she tried to hold back her panic and not cry. She felt his other hand placed possessively on her hip, the man pulling her back to himself. "Do you still hate me, Andromeda?"

She couldn't handle his closeness, couldn't stand to feel his breath on her neck as he whispered to her. "Stop!" she pleaded, trying to pull away. "This is not how we talk!"

Rabastan lifted his face and looked into her eyes. "I just wanted you to say something," he said, a dull look in his eyes. "I know you'll speak out if I try to touch you."

"I—I—" Andromeda stared at him, shivering in fear at his words.

"Why don't you ever talk to me on your own?" Rabastan asked her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I don't want to bother you," she whispered. "I don't want to anger you...and I always do. I don't want to bring your wrath on myself or the children, so I hide away with them." She saw his hurt expression and winced. "Rab," she said, placing a hand on his arm, "I can't please you; I already told you that."

"But you stopped trying," Rabastan told her.

"No!" Andromeda cried softly. "I didn't! I just—I just don't go out of my way, because it was never appreciated when I tried to do little things for you!" She sniffed back tears as she felt her husband's hand clench into a fist behind her back. "I've never stopped trying," she whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder as she couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "I've given up trying to hate you. It's a waste of time. I—I just try to stay out of your way, and take care of the children—"

Her body trembled slightly as tears trickled down her face. Rabastan held her silently for a few moments until she accidentally let out a small sob and he jumped slightly. "I'm sorry," he sighed, kissing the top of her head as his hand unclenched and began to rub her back gently. "I always make you cry."

Andromeda tried to stop her tears, but she gave up, leaning into her husband's chest. She would take his kind, loving embrace while he was willing to give it, and she couldn't deny that his gentle touch on her back filled some sort of longing that she'd had for a long while. She felt protected, and almost...loved. This thought made her cry all over again, though Rabastan didn't speak as he held her.

After a few moments, she sniffed, "Did we talk enough?"

He smiled slightly, kissing her hair. "Almost. I want to tell you that I know I've hurt you in the past, and that you're afraid I'll hurt you again, and even maybe hurt the children…." He sighed sadly as he hugged his wife, his cheek again her hair. "I'm doing my best to control my temper," he whispered to her. "I want to be able to talk to you without me getting angry, or you crying. I know I can't blame you for being afraid of me, or trying to avoid me, but—well, it hurts me."

He felt his face heat slightly, hardly daring to look at his wife when she raised her head to look at him. "I love you, Andromeda," he whispered seriously, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I love you, but it hurts. You won't allow yourself to trust, to love, and—well, in all the stories, love has to be returned, or it dies, doesn't it?"

"Rabastan," Andromeda breathed, reaching up to wipe the tears from his eyes. She knew that the tears were real, and was shocked to see her husband like that. Her hand reached up to his neck, guiding him down to her for a gentle, salt-teared kiss. "Don't cry, please," she begged him, her forehead pressed to his as she drew back.

"I have feelings too," he whispered fiercely. "But I feel like I'm dying inside, Andromeda. It's been over two years that we've been married, and you're killing me."

"Don't say that!" Andromeda said in horror, moving to step back from him, though he wouldn't let her go.

"Andromeda, don't shut me out," he breathed, staring into her eyes. "It's so hard to love you when you refuse to acknowledge and accept my love for you."

She screwed her eyes shut, knowing exactly what he meant, though it sent chills through her body. "I—I'll try," she sniffed, cringing as she thought of Ted. With an iron will, she put Ted out of her mind and leaned up to kiss her husband. "I know you love me, Rabastan Lestrange," she murmured against his lips.

She almost cried at his gentle kiss, shocked at her husband's loving response to her words and simple action. She slipped one hand up around his neck and pulled him closer, closing her eyes as he deepened their kiss, his arms tightening around her. It wasn't long before Andromeda felt herself pulled onto her husband's lap as he continued to embrace and kiss her. "Rabastan," she breathed, beginning to feel hot beneath her dress. "I—"

"I love you," he breathed, his eyes alive as he stared into her face.

"Rabastan," she gasped as he hugged her, pressing his lips to her neck. "Oh, don't tease me!"

"Sorry," he said, squeezing her lovingly as she shifted on his lap to sit astride his legs.

Andromeda bit her lip, but looked straight into his eyes. "Touch me," she whispered.

He hesitated as he looked into her eyes, then glanced down to her spread legs. She grasped his right hand, placing it on her uncovered thigh which she revealed as she watched his face. "Dromeda," he said, gently stroking her skin with his thumb, "we should save this for another night. I honestly would rather just sit here and hold you right now."

She couldn't believe her ears, but as he pulled her skirt back over her legs, he added, "It wasn't my objective to have sex tonight, though I appreciate the offer." He gave her a small smirk, then became solemn, seeing her worried, concerned expression. "I'm not rejecting you," he said, hugging her gently and frowning, adjusting her so she wasn't sitting astride his lap. "I just want to celebrate that we can show love without sex. I didn't bring you here merely to amuse me in bed, Andromeda."

She blushed furiously, and he chuckled. Andromeda finally smirked, "I—well, you could have fooled me! The one night I really wanted you to make love to me, and you decide you'd rather not!"

Rabastan grinned in embarrassment, but gave a little shrug. "I...I don't want you to think that's all I want," he said. "Every time I pull you aside, we either have a huge fight, or you try to quiet me by offering yourself. I don't want it to be like that anymore."

"That being said," Andromeda sputtered, "when are you going to want another child?"

"Dromeda, can't we just sit here and be happy?" Rabastan pouted.

"Dear Merlin help me," Andromeda sighed, burying her face in her husband's shoulder. "Rab's gone mad."

"Hey!" Rabastan protested.

Andromeda yelled in shock as her husband tickled her, the man laughing as she wriggled in protest. She tried to stop him, but he pulled her backward onto the bed, half on top of her as he tickled her. "Rabastan!" she shrieked between giggles. "Rabastan, stop it!" She was writhing with laughter, her husband laughing as he avoided her flailing arms, continuing to tease her. He leaned in to kiss her after a few moments, his wife a mess of giggles, her hair and dress all disheveled as she lay there, gasping for breath, her eyes sparkling. "You naughty man," she mumbled against his mouth, a burst of laughter escaping her as he merely touched her side.

Rabastan laughed, lying down beside her, his head propped up on his arm. "You're beautiful," he told her, and she blushed, her eyes still alert in case he tried to tickle her again. "Don't worry, Dromeda; I'm done tickling."

She sighed and snuggled into his arms. "I didn't know you could be fun," she said, her face pressed into his neck.

"I'll have to change that," he smirked, wrapping his arms around her.

"But, honestly," Andromeda said, looking up for a moment. "When do you want us to have a son?"

Rabastan frowned, then answered, "I don't really want to say a specific time. I'd rather it just happen, though I'm already hearing about it from Father. And from Rodolphus."

Andromeda nodded, returning to resting against her husband. "Soon," she said softly. "We'll have to begin trying soon. Perhaps once Athena's ten months."

"A year," Rabastan disagreed. "I don't want them too close in age, both for your sake and for theirs."

"And you said you didn't have the time picked out," Andromeda teased before kissing his cheek. "I see how it is."

"Dromeda," he smirked, slipping his arm around her and nuzzling her neck gently, "I want to keep you."

She smiled as he squeezed her possessively, the man's loving touch thrilling her. She hoped it was the beginning of a change in their relationship, and that he would continue to be just as loving. It was the first time that she ever thought it might be possible to be happy as Andromeda Lestrange.


	12. Too Soon

**Well, I don't have writer's block for this story, but I can't for the life of me figure out what to do with Hunted...(co-write). Argh. I'm on like Chapter 27 of Prisoner. XD Anyway, do enjoy!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

The next evening found Andromeda and Rabastan in the sitting room with the rest of their family, Dora playing on the floor near her Aunt Bella as her baby sister sat on her grandmother's lap. Rabastan had his arms wrapped around Andromeda, her head leaning back against his shoulder as she watched her daughters proudly. She could see that the two girls were happy, and smiled as Rabastan hugged her slightly, kissing her head gently.

Bellatrix looked up from a piece of parchment, then said, "Oh, Dromeda, you didn't see the invitation. Mrs Malfoy invites us to tea." She grinned at Andromeda's immediate smile. "This Saturday. It'll just be the three of us."

"Perfect," Andromeda smiled, feeling her husband's hand on her hip. "Are the boys visiting at the same time?"

"Boys?" Rodolphus scoffed, and Dora looked up.

"Boys!" she grinned, pointing at him and Rabastan. "You and Dad!"

"The right kind of boys," Andromeda sighed, shaking her head slightly.

Rabastan smiled at Nymphadora. "Yes, Dora. And I believe Rodolphus and I are meeting Lucius and others somewhere else, so you won't be bothered with our business, Dromeda. I know you don't like Marshall."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "You could have persuaded Father against him."

"I did," Andromeda replied dully. "I persuaded him against me."

"Is it true that you have been behind some decisions handed down from the House of Black?" Rodolphus asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Of course not," Andromeda answered scornfully. "I have no place with such things."

Rodolphus looked at Bellatrix accusingly, and the black-haired witch rolled her eyes. "Well, she doesn't now, but she did. She could always convince Father of almost anything. She was his favourite."

Andromeda looked back at Dora, chewing her lip to make sure she didn't speak too soon. "I...did what I could to be everything he wanted me to be...the perfect daughter. I wasn't perfect, but I looked it, and he would listen to me more because of it. But that doesn't mean that I had any sway over him at all. If he ever seemed to be influenced by me, it was because he decided it was more beneficial to do something how I saw it." She shook her head as she looked to her sister and Rodolphus. "I am nothing to him anymore, and as far as I am concerned, it was all a waste."

"Mum," Dora complained, toddling up to her and placing a hand on her knee. "I'm hungry!"

"Well, come on," Andromeda said to the child, moving to get up. "I'll get you a snack."

"Have a house elf bring it to her," Rabastan said quietly, restraining her from getting off the couch.

A thought of ridicule, then slight nervousness, then anger, then fear crossed her mind, and Andromeda didn't move for a few seconds, Dora pouting up at her. "Rab," Andromeda bit her lip as she turned to look at him, "Dora shouldn't eat in here, should she?"

He looked at her solemnly, and got to his feet, drawing his wife up with him. "Of course not," he said. "We'll go together. I daresay I could snack a little too."

"Yes!" Dora grinned at him, holding out her arms to be picked up. "Snack!"

"Dora," Rabastan said, his face breaking into a small smile as he lifted her into his arms, "you're such a sweet child."

"Don't forget," Rodolphus smirked at his brother, and Rabastan's face suddenly turned angry, the younger man striding out of the room with Nymphadora as Andromeda hurried to follow.

"What did he mean?" Andromeda asked her husband as they walked toward the kitchen.

Rabastan sighed as he looked at her for a moment. "Just to remind of the truth. And his threats if all doesn't go as planned. But I love you, and I adore you—" he kissed Dora's bright pink curls.

Dora giggled. "Love you too!" she grinned.

He placed Dora in her seat at the small table in their kitchen, ordering an elf to bring her and him something. "Hungry, Andromeda?" he asked her.

"No," she answered. "I'd spoil my dinner if I ate now."

"You're so good," Rabastan chuckled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "Sit down with us, won't you?"

Andromeda sat down next to her husband, giving Dora her snack as Rabastan distracted the child by playing with his own food. "Rabastan," Andromeda sighed as Dora giggled, trying to copy her father.

Rabastan winked at his wife before continuing to play with Nymphadora. Andromeda didn't say anything more for a while, waiting until Rabastan finally turned to his food, to lean into his side. He took a few moments, then set his plate aside and slipped his arms around his wife, gently pressing his lips to her neck. "I love you."

A slight smile came to her lips, and his heart leapt for joy at this, Rabastan hugging her carefully as he wondered what he should do next. It was just then that Dora decided she didn't want to be in her chair anymore and nearly shoved her plate off the small tray. Andromeda leapt up to save it just in time, lifting Dora down from the chair as she scolded her.

"Mum, carry me," Dora pouted, grasping as high on her mother's dress as she could reach.

Rabastan lifted Dora into his arms without a word, the girl protesting slightly until he hushed her. Andromeda held back a sigh. She knew he still wanted her to take it easy before of Athena's difficult birth, but she wanted to do the best she could for her daughter. After all, she could just put a Weightless Charm on her, though Rabastan would probably freak out if he saw her carry her toddler around.

"Let's go find your sister," Rabastan told Dora. "Then we can go play for a bit, okay?"

"Yeah!" Dora grinned, looking to her mother before holding out her hand. "Come on, Mum!"

Andromeda smiled, linking her arm in her husband's as he walked down the hall, Dora in his arms. It didn't take long to retrieve her baby girl from Meira, the older witch looking straight into her eyes as she handed the child over. "Thank you for taking care of her," Andromeda said properly, hiding how awkward she felt. She left the room, cradling baby Athena as she walked beside Rabastan.

He looked at her sideways, and she bit her lip slightly. "Is your mother upset with me?" she asked finally.

"I don't think so," Rabastan frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"The way she looks at me now," Andromeda sighed, walking into the playroom. "Like I've done something wrong."

"Well, I honestly didn't notice," he told her. "Rod's the mama's boy, not me. But if it was anything, I bet she's worried about you. Worried about you having another child, and all sorts of things like that."

Andromeda looked down at her dark-haired, blue-eyed daughter and held the child closer, closing her eyes. _I've done my best_ , she thought, her heart aching. _All I can do is try again. I am not a failure. I will not fail my husband's house again._

She nearly yelled in shock as she felt Rabastan's arms slip around her and their daughter. Her heart raced as he embraced her, kissing the top of her head. "Dromeda," he murmured, realising her depth of emotion, "I love you, you know. No matter what others think."

She sniffed, going to speak until Athena reached out toward her face and cooed softly. Andromeda teared up, leaning down to kiss her daughter's tiny fingers. "I love you, baby," she whispered.

"Mummy, why are you sad?" Dora asked, watching her mother thoughtfully.

"You'll know when you're older," Andromeda said, brushing away her telltale tears. She felt Rabastan's hand on her back, gently massaging her, and sighed in relief, shifting Athena in her arms.

Dora turned to her toys, and Rabastan waved his left hand, placing a mat down on the floor. "Let's let Athena lie down for a moment," he said. "You and I can sit down as well."

Andromeda sat down and lay Athena on her stomach on the mat, surprised as Rabastan drew her to lie against him, her head pillowed on his chest. She slipped her arms around him, pleased as he proceeded to rub her back soothingly. She sighed, snuggling against her husband as she watched their baby girl look toward them curiously. Reaching out a hand, she let Athena grab onto her finger, grinning at and talking to the child.

"She's beautiful," Rabastan murmured. "Just like her mother."

"Rabastan," she said softly, lifting her head to look up at him. "I—" She was distracted by the kind expression on his face and drew a soft breath, leaning up to kiss his lips. She felt him pull her closer, Rabastan sitting up more as he deepened their kiss.

"I love you," he groaned after a few minutes had passed of their heated passion.

Andromeda smirked breathlessly, looking up at her husband from her new position on her back. "I know," she whispered, reaching for him. He drew a sharp breath and moved quickly so that she could only wrap her arms around him, but she pouted up at him in disappointment.

Rabastan groaned, pressing his face into her neck. "You're too much," he whispered, finally looking up at her after a moment. "I'm glad you're mine, Dromeda."

She looked up into his face, her mouth slightly open. "Rab..." she began, but didn't know what to say. Andromeda couldn't explain how perfect it felt to lie there in his embrace and hear him speak kind, loving words to her. She tried to say something, then stopped, then merely hugged him tighter, closer.

"I love you," he said softly, touching his lips to her cheek.

"Mmm," Andromeda sighed.

Rabastan rolled off of her, pulling her into his arms. "We're a lot better now than we first were," he said.

Andromeda closed her eyes, trying not to let the pain of her memories ruin the moment. "Please," she breathed. "Don't talk of it. Rabastan, please!" She gripped one hand onto the back of his robes, cringing inwardly as she tried to distract herself.

He cradled her in his arms, glancing to the side at their baby girl. "Dromeda..." Rabastan sighed softly as he pulled her close, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry for what I've done," he murmured, his face against her hair. "I—I almost wish I could undo it. But I would always choose you: I love you."

She reached up, gripping his hair gently to make him look up at her. "I—I know," she whispered. "And I wish—but it hurts too much—" the witch buried her face in his shoulder. "I want the pain to go away. I want us to be okay. I want to be happy—but it hurts terribly." She clung to him tightly, swallowing hard to keep her tears back. "Rabastan...I'm sorry."

"Andromeda," the man murmured, palming her head to his chest. "I cannot blame you for any pain or anger you feel toward me. I—I—"

"Stop," Andromeda sniffed. "Rab—shh." She nestled closer to him. "You are my husband. I...am yours, to follow you, and stand by you." She drew a steadying breath, then lifted her hand to touch his face. "I am your wife, Rabastan. I have been properly taught to carry out the traditions and duties befitting a witch in a great House, and I will—I _will_ fulfil them. Not because I love you, no. But because I promised, and because I would curse myself to have failed one of the great Houses. Our noble House of Lestrange."

He stared at her for a few moments, then nodded once. "You're the best witch I ever could have chosen, Andromeda," he said softly. "Thank you."

Andromeda nodded once as well, then reached over, gathering Athena into her arms and getting to her feet. "Dinner is soon," she said, looking down at her baby girl. "Let me feed our daughter, and then I will join you."

Rabastan slowly stood from the floor, watching his wife and little girl. He was about to speak when he saw that Andromeda's attention was drawn elsewhere. Turning, he saw Andromeda's little girl staring at the two of them, her eyes wide and curious, her hair turquoise.

When Dora saw the two looking at her, she looked up at them and asked, "Are you happy now, Mum?"

Andromeda managed a small smile. "Oh, Dora," she said, a huff of laughter escaping her. "I'm better now."

Dora tilted her head slightly. "Good," she said firmly, the ends of her hair turning pink. "Dad, are you happy?"

"Why are you asking us that, Dora?" Rabastan said softly, looking down at her.

"Mummy cries," Dora said, frowning as her hair turned black. "She...was sad." Dora struggled to find words. "Da...I made her sad. You made her sad. But she's better."

Andromeda stared down at the girl, surprised at her words, but Rabastan nodded at the child. "I was mean to your mother, Dora," he said quietly. "I hurt her. I hurt her terribly, Dora. I was the one that made her sad, not you. Your mum—she loves you. And I love you too. And I love her." He looked down for a moment, a look of great conflict on his face, before he turned and walked to the door. "Dromeda—I'll see you at dinner."

A small smile settled onto her lips. "See you, Rabastan."

* * *

Bellatrix and Andromeda appeared before the grand gates of Malfoy Manor, both slightly excited to be visiting their sister in her home. Andromeda shivered slightly at the disturbance she could feel in the wards, quickly approaching the doors to touch the inner wards when the door cracked open, then swung wide. "Sisters," Narcissa smirked.

"Malfoy," Andromeda answered, smirking at Narcissa's expression. "Oh, Cissy," she said, laughing with Bellatrix. "You should have seen your face!"

"You two didn't live apart long enough," Narcissa said decisively, turning away from them. "Come along then."

Bellatrix laughed, wrapping her arm around Narcissa when they caught up. "Narcissa, you're lovely," she said, kissing her sister's head.

Andromeda merely shook her head at the two, Narcissa pulling away from Bellatrix and hurrying on down the hall. "My dayroom," Narcissa said, motioning them to walk through the door ahead of her. "Take a seat."

Both older sisters sat down together, waiting until Narcissa sat down with them to begin their tea. "Anything interesting happen recently, Cissa?" Bellatrix asked, casually waving her hand to stir her tea.

Narcissa frowned at Bellatrix. "You know, Bella," she said sternly. "You do not need to be told."

"Cissy? What is it?" Andromeda asked softly. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, she's fine," Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes. "She's just worried because Lucius was injured on his last mission. He was too slow to get out of the way when the building caught fire and exploded. He'll be fine; she's just worried and wanted to talk to you about being the wife of a Death Eater. Not that you have any more experience."

Narcissa looked stricken, and Andromeda sighed. "Bella, why do you do these things to us? We're your sisters—at least, Narcissa is…." Andromeda shook her head slightly, then looked directly at Narcissa. "Don't worry, Cissa. She taunted me about my marriage, and about everything else as well. It's to be expected."

"Dromeda, don't be dramatic," Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Cissy, I would never—Andromeda Black Lestrange, shut up."

Andromeda rolled her eyes at her older sister. "You're in Malfoy Manor, not Lestrange Manor, Bellatrix. Behave yourself."

Narcissa sighed, setting down her teacup. "Why can't we just be normal sisters?" she asked them.

Andromeda looked from Bella to Cissa for a moment. "Oh, I think we are," she nodded. "For the three of us."

Bellatrix smirked, then said, "We are. You know I have to irritate Lucius, Cissy."

"He is my husband!" Narcissa hissed. "I do not take kindly to that!"

"Well, our hostess is out of sorts," Bellatrix laughed. "Cissy, it's nothing against you. I just...need a little fun, that's all."

"You have Rodolphus," Andromeda told her. "He's great fun." Her face went bright red at Bellatrix's raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Dromeda," Bellatrix giggled, having to set her teacup down quickly. "You always say the most interesting things."

Her face still flaming, Andromeda focused on her drink, trying not to think of what spell she wanted to do to Bella. It wasn't too much later when Bellatrix leapt to her feet, breathing, "He calls. Sorry, Cissy. I'll see you later." Bellatrix dashed from the room, fleeing down the hall.

Narcissa looked sadly at Andromeda. "How do you get used to this?" she asked her. "You live in a house full of Death Eaters!"

"Well, Rabastan usually keeps Death Eater business to himself," Andromeda said softly. "And Rod and Bella tend to only talk either when they're drunk, arguing, or taunting me. You have to trust that your husband knows what he is doing and can take care of himself."

"You've always been so sure of yourself," Narcissa sighed. "I wish I was more like you."

"No, you don't," Andromeda answered. "You love Lucius, and he loves you. That is more important than most anything else. You do not want to be like me, believe me."

Narcissa gave her sister a careful look. "Does he still hurt you?"

Andromeda shook her head slightly. "I do what he wills," she said quietly. "I obey him. I still look out for the children, but Rabastan is my husband, and I—I must trust him."

"Dromeda—" Narcissa looked up so suddenly that Andromeda almost jumped up in alarm. "The brothers have left," she said to Andromeda. "I felt them leave through the wards. They were probably summoned as well."

"Good," Andromeda sighed. "Rodolphus won't have a good reason to beat Bella again tonight."

Narcissa stared at her sister, then turned away. "How did she end up like that, Andromeda? What happened?"

Andromeda didn't reply immediately. "They've both made life difficult for each other," she said finally. "And Bella can't have children. She lost two of them, and Rodolphus was livid. I think I told you that, didn't I? No?"

The blonde witch had her hand over her heart in horror at Andromeda's words. "She's lost two babies?" Narcissa whispered, horror in her eyes. "Oh, poor Bella!"

"She doesn't want sympathy," Andromeda muttered, looking down at her tea. "I've promised her that I would give the House of Lestrange its heir in return for her help protecting Dora. Rab and I...well—"

"There are potions," Narcissa whispered, looking into her sister's eyes. "Potions to make sure your next child is a male. I can get some for you if you want me to."

Andromeda bit her lip nervously. "It's too late for potions," she whispered. "I just hope I've got it right this time. I don't want to fail him again."

Narcissa reached over and grasped Andromeda's hand, the two sitting in silence for some time.

* * *

"Heeheehee!" Andromeda jumped in shock at the sound of her sister's thrilled laughter, getting to her feet and walking toward the entrance hall, leaving Dora and Athena with Lacey.

"Bella?" Andromeda asked, seeing the black-haired witch skip into the entrance hall merrily. "What are you so thrilled about?"

"Mission," Bellatrix giggled. "All targets: dead!" She cackled with laughter again, grabbing her sister and whirling her around the hall in a half-mad dance.

"St—stop!" Andromeda said, narrowly missing a sharp corner. "Bella, let go of me!" she cried, trying to pull away.

Bellatrix pouted, stepping back from the girl as Andromeda scrambled to remain on her feet. "You're no fun, Andy."

Andromeda glared at her. "Don't call me Andy!" she hissed. "And you could have hurt me!"

"If I wanted to hurt you, I'd use my wand," Bellatrix snapped, her hands on her hips. "Do you always have to be a spoilsport?"

"Why do you have to act like a mad thing all the time?!" Andromeda yelled back, her left arm wrapped around herself protectively.

Within seconds, she was facing Bella's outstretched wand, the witch glaring at her. "I am _not_ insane," Bellatrix breathed. "I am NOT!" She practically screamed the last word, a jet of red light exploding from her wand.

Andromeda barely dived out of the way in time, crying out as she rolled to the side to escape the next spell. "No, Bellatrix!" she cried desperately. "Remember, you promised!"

"Promised what?" Bella yelled. "Promised not to hurt you if you bitched at me?"

"You said if I did my duty," Andromeda cried, shivering beside the table in the hall as she subtly reached for her wand, "that you would help me protect Dora!"

"Well, you haven't, have you?" Bella laughed, pointing her wand at Andromeda again. "And you're not Dora."

"Stop," Andromeda whispered. "Please, Bella. My baby."

Bellatrix froze, her eyes widening in shock. "You—already? Again?"

Andromeda cringed back against the wall. "Yes," she whispered. "Again."

* * *

Days later, Andromeda lay cradled in Rabastan's arms, a smile playing about her lips as she tried to work out a way to tell him of their second child. She couldn't help the slight fear she felt at the prospects of telling him, though she knew that he needed to be told. She needed this child to be her redemption, to be the heir that Rabastan so greatly desired. A slight shiver of fear went through her, though Rabastan's embrace remained gentle.

He pressed a soft kiss into her hair, then asked, "Are you all right?"

"Of course, Rab," she answered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure. You've been awfully tired the last few days. I think the children are taking a toll on you."

 _Definitely_ , Andromeda thought. _Just not the children you're thinking of._

"I really am resting, I promise," Andromeda said with a small laugh, leaning in to give her husband a goodnight kiss. "Dear Rabastan. I am fine."

"Well, good," he said firmly. "I would hate for—ah!" He swore and grabbed his left arm, giving Andromeda an apologetic look before pulling away from her and jumping out of bed. "Sorry, Love," he told her quickly, grabbing his Death Eater robes and cloak. "I'll see you later. Don't wait up for me."

Andromeda nodded, her head sinking back down onto the pillows. Her news would have to wait until later.


	13. Attacked

**Thank you all for your interest in my stories! Here is the next instalment of Prisoner!**

 **And to Kara, who has been leaving guest reviews so I can't reply directly: Bella and the boys are still destined for Azkaban, and Rab and Andy do have an heir in the future, though today is definitely not that day...**

* * *

Andromeda was sitting alone in her room when there came a simple knock on the door. Waving the door open, she found Bellatrix there with Dora. "Take her," Bellatrix said. "I have to go—take her, Andromeda!"

The brown-haired witch quickly pulled her daughter into the room, staring after Bellatrix as she ran away down the hall. "Mum," Dora said, "what's wrong with her?"

"She belongs to the Dark Lord," Andromeda sighed, pulling Dora onto her lap. "He was calling her. And your father belongs to the Dark Lord as well. They have his Mark."

"On their arms," Dora nodded. "Auntie Bella showed me."

Andromeda frowned. "Oh. Well—"

"Why don't you have one?" Dora asked curiously. "Bella, and Dad, and his brother do."

"I stay to take care of you and Athena," she told her daughter softly. "The others go out, and I stay with you."

"Oh." Dora nodded again. "Okay. Mummy, will you play with me?"

The witch nodded with a smile, setting Dora on her feet and getting to her own feet. She led her daughter down the hallway toward the children's room, stepping to the side as she spotted Rodolphus walking toward her from the other end of the hallway. She frowned when Rodolphus didn't walk past her but stopped in front of her.

"Madame Lestrange," he spat in a low tone, "Bella told me something about you...is it true you are carrying again?"

"Y—yes," Andromeda answered nervously, her hand protectively going to her stomach. "I do hope it's the heir we need—"

Dora cried out in shock as the man slapped her mother across the face. "The heir should be mine!" he growled.

Andromeda took a deep breath, stepping back from the man. "You are not my husband."

Nymphadora cried out for her father as Rodolphus grabbed her mother, shoving the witch against the wall. "Dora, shh," Andromeda breathed, glancing at her daughter in concern.

"No one is here but us," Rodolphus sneered. "Let your bastard child cry for my brother. No one will help her, and no one will help you."

"Rodolphus," Andromeda said firmly, staring into his dark eyes, "what is it that you want from me?"

He seemed to stare right through her for a moment, then thrust her from him with a shudder. "Nothing you can give," he said bitterly. "Nothing at all."

Dora ran to her mother, clinging to her leg. "Mummy," she half whimpered, staring at the man in fright. "Mum—"

"Shh, baby," Andromeda whispered, placing one hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's okay."

"He's bad," Dora said with conviction, looking up to her mother's terrified expression. The child followed her mother's gaze to see Rodolphus walking back toward them, a look of absolute rage on his face. Andromeda shoved Dora behind her, blocking the child from the man.

"Do you not teach your daughter respect, Andromeda?" Rodolphus said coldly. "Let me take care of that for you."

"No!" Andromeda shouted, her protectiveness prevailing through her fright. "She is my daughter: leave her alone!"

Without a word, Rodolphus flung a Curse at his sister-in-law, the witch falling to the floor and clenching her fists as she realised he was going to torture her. It didn't take long for him to figure out how to destroy her defenses to the spell, and she screamed out in pain as Rodolphus managed to unlock her shields against the pain. "Please!" she screeched, clawing at herself thoughtlessly, trying in vain to get relief. "Rodolphus, please!"

Nymphadora was yelling at him in fright from somewhere behind her screaming mother, and Rodolphus glared down at his wife's sister. "Please what?" he demanded, twisting his wand so that Andromeda curled into herself on the floor, agony surging through her body.

"Please don't!" she yelled out, tears streaming from her eyes. "Please—oh, Rodolphus, my baby!"

"Do you think I care about that child?" he yelled back at her. "Do you think I care about you and any of your pathetic little brats?"

"Mummy!" Dora cried, bursting into tears finally. "Mummy!"

Andromeda writhed on the floor, unable to respond to her daughter as Rodolphus distracted her with another Curse. Violent pain surged through her, and she couldn't think of anything else but how much it hurt. She could barely hear her daughter's cries, though she heard Dora scream something and felt Rodolphus' immediate spell stop. Her pain went on, though she suddenly felt herself levitated down the hall back toward her room as Dora screamed and screamed in horror.

Rodolphus lay the crying, writhing witch on her bed, his chest heaving with the power of his spells. "Dromeda," he breathed, his face white. "I'm sorry." The man ran from the room, and moments later, Andromeda heard Nymphadora's screams stop.

* * *

Narcissa stared at the man standing before her. "You mean to say that you attacked my sister, and want me to fix her before her husband returns?"

Rodolphus took a deep breath. "I—I've done a terrible thing. Cissa—you'll know when you see her. Please go help her. Tell her that I'll explain to Rabastan what I did. Please—please come with me."

Narcissa got to her feet. "My elf will go with me."

The man nodded desperately. "Just hurry!"

The two arrived at Lestrange Manor very quickly, Narcissa staring in horror when she saw her suffering sister lying on her side in her bed. "Dromeda!" she breathed in horror, seeing the state her sister was in. She turned to say something to Rodolphus, but the man was already gone.

"Cissa," Andromeda gasped, trying to stop her tears and regain her composure. "It hurts too much...I need a Healer."

"Dromeda," Narcissa whispered, reaching out, though not touching the witch when she cringed. "I think—I think something's wrong with the baby. There's blood…."

"No!" Andromeda screamed, terror on her face. "It can't be! Narcissa—"

"Try to relax," Narcissa whispered, trembling slightly. She sent her elf for their old family Healer, then turned back to the witch, who was crying hysterically, finally having seen the blood on her dress.

"Please," Andromeda sobbed. "Please, I didn't mean to. He'll be so angry. I didn't want to disappoint him!"

Narcissa gently began to try to unwind some of the Dark magic from her sister's body as the girl trembled in horror. As soon as the Healer arrived, Andromeda let the two work, crying forlornly as she stared away from them, wishing she'd just taken Rod's words and kept her mouth shut. She refused to watch the Healer work, Narcissa finally coming to her side and taking her hand. "It's going to be all right," Narcissa whispered, even though her own eyes were full of tears. "It's going to be all right, Andromeda."

Andromeda pressed her face into the pillows, crying hopelessly. "How can I tell him?" she sobbed. "He'll hate me!"

"Rodolphus has gone to explain what he did," Narcissa reassured her sister. "Rabastan will understand."

"No!" Andromeda screamed out again. "Cissa, I hadn't told him yet!"

* * *

Rabastan and Bellatrix were laughing delightedly as they arrived back at their home, and as they spotted Rodolphus, Bellatrix giggled, "Rod, you should have been there! It was brilliant! Regulus—"

"I don't care about that," Rodolphus said shortly, pushing his wife away. "Rabastan, if I may have a word. Bellatrix, Dora is under a sleeping spell in her room if you would check on her."

"What have you done, naughty boy?" Bellatrix smirked at him.

"Go!" he snapped at her before motioning to his brother and striding off.

Rabastan followed his brother, wondering what was going on, though as Rodolphus warded the room after them, he frowned. "Rod, what's going on?" he asked.

Rodolphus clenched both fists and turned away from his brother. "I—I lost my temper and Cursed Andromeda," he said finally.

Rabastan smirked. "Did you. And what did she do?"

"This is not a joke," Rodolphus snapped. "Rabastan—I hurt her badly."

"How...badly?" Rabastan asked, his face darkening. "What have you done to her?"

"I did several _Crucio_ s," Rodolphus groaned, running a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he'd had since he was younger. "She couldn't get up...she was screaming—Dora witnessed it. And—Rabastan—I...I think I hurt the child."

"What did you do to Dora?" Rabastan yelled at him in fury. "I swear to Merlin, Rodolphus Lestrange—"

Rodolphus' face had gone pale. "No, Rabastan. The unborn child."

Rabastan froze. "Unborn child? What do you mean?"

"She—she was pregnant, wasn't she?" Rodolphus gasped, willing his brother to understand and not draw out the discussion any further. "Bella told me Andromeda had told her—I lost my temper with her, and Andromeda—I hurt her too badly. I'm sure she lost the child."

"She—she was pregnant?" Rabastan breathed in shock, reaching out to steady himself against the wall. "You're sure?"

"I—I don't know," Rodolphus stammered. "Bellatrix had said, and then—Andromeda fell—there was blood—"

"Dear Merlin," Rabastan choked. "Andromeda!" He bolted from the room, not even taking the time to Curse Rodolphus for his own stupidity.

* * *

Narcissa was barely able to keep Andromeda from losing herself in her hysterics, the Healer stepping back once he had done everything he could. "Dromeda," Narcissa pleaded. "Please. Please look at me."

"He's going to hate me!" Andromeda screeched. "You cannot possibly understand, Narcissa. Rabastan only cares that I do my duty. This will destroy all the progress we have made recently, and he will never treat me kindly again!

"It isn't your fault!" Narcissa said softly.

"Yes," Andromeda gave a little mad laugh. "But any pureblood husband would blame the wife. If you're lucky, you won't know that by personal experience. Trust me, Narcissa. You don't know things like Bella and I do."

Narcissa squeezed the witch's hand. "Dromeda, you can always talk to me, you know."

Andromeda suddenly went limp on the bed. "You should go," she sniffed. "He's on his way. At least, he's here."

"I'm not leaving you," Narcissa said stubbornly. "You need help."

"You must go," Andromeda cried softly. "No one can help me, Cissa. I've been trapped since the day he took me from our father's house. Now go before he sees you!"

"All right," she breathed, kissing her sister's head. "And I'll check on Dora and Athena for you."

Andromeda did not respond, trying to gather her composure before her husband found her.

* * *

Rabastan's heart pounded fiercely as he walked the short distance to his and Andromeda's room. He could feel her fear instantly, from outside the room even. Her pain and fear hurt him, and he determined to make Rodolphus pay for his sins. He knocked on the door twice, then entered the room without a word.

Andromeda lay curled in the bed, shivering with fright as she watched him through her tears. "Rab," she sobbed, her voice sounding raw and misused. "Rabastan—!" Her body shuddered violently as she burst into fresh sobs, cringing as he approached the bed.

He stood by her side as she shuddered under her emotional terrors. "You were pregnant?" he asked softly, glancing at her for a second before looking away as she cringed in fear.

"Ye—yes," Andromeda sobbed. "I—I wanted to tell you, but it didn't work out! And now—oh, Rabastan—!"

"Andromeda," he said after a few moments of her broken sobs. "I know you would never do this on purpose. It's disappointing, but...it's going to be all right."

"P—please don't punish me," she begged desperately. "At least, not tonight."

"I wouldn't think of punishing you for such a thing," Rabastan said as gently as he could. "It was not your fault."

Andromeda collapsed against the sheets. "Rab, I lost our baby," she whimpered.

Rabastan was going to reach out to the hysterical witch, then decided that it might not be the best idea. "Andromeda," he asked softly, "may I hold your hand?"

She watched him for a moment, her whole body shivering, and then reached out just the tiniest bit toward him, fresh tears trickling down her face. The moment he took her hand in his, she closed her eyes, trying not to burst into sobs again. "Forgive me," she whispered. "Rabastan. Please don't be angry. I'm doing everything I can—I—oh, how will I ever be able to have another child?"

"That is not something we need to worry about today," he told her. "It isn't something that you could have stopped."

"I should have fought him," Andromeda cried out. "I should have done something, anything!"

Rabastan looked into her eyes for a moment, seeing her deep pain. "I know your fear," he murmured to his young wife. "I don't know how to assuage your fears, but I don't blame you. Even though I am saddened by our loss, I will not punish you, and I do not blame you for it."

Andromeda continued to shake, tears streaming down her face. "Andromeda," he murmured, sitting down on the bed and stroking her side carefully. He was shocked at the terror still radiating from the witch. "How could you think it of me?" he asked her, grieved. "I'm not like most pureblood men."

She pulled her hand away from him, curling into herself more tightly. "Rab," she whispered. "You've been so kind recently—" she struggled to maintain her slight calm, then continued, "You've been so much kinder to me, and to Dora—but I've failed you again. For the second time." Andromeda clenched both her fists in agony. "I'm a failure. You shouldn't care."

"Shh," Rabastan told her. "I've loved you ever since I dared admit it to myself years ago. Just because something's gone wrong doesn't mean I'll give up on us, Andromeda."

"You shouldn't love me," Andromeda whispered. "I'll never be able to give you an heir. I'll never be able to fulfil the duties that I want to do for you!"

"Even if we have no more children," Rabastan said earnestly, "I promise that I'll always love you and our two daughters."

"Stop," Andromeda choked, a forlorn tear running down her cheek. "I don't deserve it, Rab."

"You deserve to be loved," Rabastan said firmly. "That's why I wanted you. I wanted to give you my love, to spoil you, to make you feel special. Besides the fact that you're beautiful, as well. I adore you, Andromeda."

She looked up at him in innocent fright, and he sighed softly. "I don't know what else to say," he muttered. "But may I stay close by tonight? I want to make sure you're all right."

Andromeda sniffed slightly, then patted the space beside her. "S—stay," she whispered hoarsely.

Rabastan changed his robes quickly, sliding beneath the sheets as he faced the young woman. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you when you needed it the most," he said quietly, "but believe me, Rodolphus will be paying for this, one way or another."

She didn't speak, then she reached out and clasped his hand once again. It took but fifteen minutes of her lying there next to him before she was asleep. Rabastan waited for a few more minutes, then picked up his wand and scanned her for any damage that had been done to her. She was on the mend, he found out, and had already been given three or four potions. He drew a calming breath, then decided he needed to double check on Dora the very minute he had a chance the next morning.

The very next day, Rabastan woke quite early, Andromeda still sleeping next to him. He slipped from the bed, going straight down the hall to the nursery to check on Nymphadora. To his shock, he found Bellatrix curled up in a chair next to Dora's bed, asleep. "Bella," he called out, then stifled a yell as he suddenly found her wide awake, her wand in his neck. "It's just Rab," he breathed. "Bellatrix, it's just Rabastan. I'm here to make sure Dora's okay."

Bellatrix glared at him for a moment, then got to her feet. "Rodolphus—well, you know."

"Why would you taunt him about these things?" he sighed, shaking his head. "And it had to have been you. Andromeda told you and Narcissa before she was going to finally get around to tell me. You _know_ how Rodolphus is about children, and our family, Bellatrix. Did you _want_ Andromeda to be hurt?"

"She's fine," Bellatrix said sharply. "I didn't know Rodolphus would go so far, but he didn't do anything that I didn't expect him to."

"Didn't do anything—" Rabastan cut himself off. "Get out, Bellatrix. And take Athena."

The witch just looked at him for a moment, then walked out of the room without replying. Rabastan turned to the small sleeping girl in the bed, giving a sigh as he looked down at her sadly. "Dora...I'm sorry," he murmured, reached down and touching the child's back gently. He was even more worried when Dora seemed to shiver, then startled awake with a yell.

"No!" the girl cried. "Leave Mum alone!" Magic exploded from her hands and Rabastan threw himself out of the way just in time, hearing her crying as the smoke drifted away from her and the mess she had created.

"Dora," he whispered. "Dora, it's just Daddy. It's okay; you and Mum are safe."

"P—promise?" the almost three year old sniffed, her hair pure white. "Daddy, Rod hurt her...he hurt Mummy."

Rabastan nodded, blinking a few times until he could see the child in the ruins of her bed. "Rodolphus will suffer for what he has done, Dora," he said softly. "Now come here, sweetling. It must have been awful."

Dora hesitated for a bit, then threw herself into the man's arms, clinging to him tightly. "Mummy was yelling," Dora sniffed against her father's shirt. "She was hurt, Daddy." Her grip tightened on him as she could not put into words what she had seen. "It was bad."

"I'm so sorry you had to see that," he murmured, kissing her head firmly as he held her tightly. "That will not happen again."

"Mum," Dora sniffed. "Is Mum okay?"

"Yes," Rabastan answered after trying to decide what to tell her. "You should come see her. I think she's still sleeping."

Nymphadora nodded, slipping one arm around her father's neck. "Take me to Mum," she demanded.

Rabastan got to his feet, holding Dora close as he clutched his wand in his other hand. There was no way he would risk Rod hurting Dora or any other member of his family. Within a few minutes, Rabastan stood at the side of his bed, Andromeda lying curled up asleep, her hair tangled, her face tear-streaked. "Mummy?" Dora sniffed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She began to cry softly, Rabastan hugging her close.

"She's okay," he said to Dora softly. "She's all right. Here." He set her down on the bed and murmured, "Go curl up next to your mother. She needs you."

Dora obeyed, snuggling against her mother and feeling the witch wrap an arm around her. "Mum?" she sniffed. "Mum?"

Andromeda stirred, Rabastan nearly holding his breath as he feared to see how she would react to his bringing Dora into the room. The brown-haired witch started in shock, feeling the child next to her. Her eyes flew open, Andromeda cringing as she saw Dora, then having to stifle a cry as she spotted her husband. The witch clutched her daughter to her breast, drawing a shuddering breath as she couldn't speak for her strangling emotions.

"Mum," Dora sniffed, looking up at her mother, her hair turning mousey brown as tears trickled down her face. "Mum, are you okay? Really?"

"Dora," Andromeda whispered, her voice breaking as she had to look away from her daughter, cringing inwardly. "You're okay," she choked, her body shaking slightly. Andromeda cringed as she felt residual pain from her ordeal the day before, and breathed, "Rab—could you get me my potions?"

"Mummy—"

Andromeda didn't take her eyes off of Rabastan, who hadn't moved. "Rabastan!" she hissed, tears of pain beginning to gather in her eyes.

Rabastan jumped to do it as Dora cried, "Mummy, please!" and reached up, cupping her mother's face in her hand. "Mum," Nymphadora hiccuped tearfully, "are you okay?"

The witch closed her eyes, two tears running down her already stained cheeks. "Dora, I—I've been hurt badly, but I will be okay. I—I just need to heal."

"And you'll be okay?" Dora continued, not to be distracted.

"Yes," Andromeda whispered. "Now let go, Dora. Mum needs her potions to make her feel better."

Rabastan assisted his wife in taking the potions, then helped her lie back in the bed, Nymphadora never leaving her mother's side. "Mum," she said, curling up against her mother, "I love you. Rod is mean."

Andromeda swallowed hard, then said, "I love you too, Dora." She looked to her husband as he sat down on her other side. "Rabastan, what will happen?" she asked him nervously.

"I thought about it a lot last night," Rabastan said quietly. "As soon as you are well enough, you and I and the children will be going on holiday, away from the rest of the family. I need to get away from them, or I'll kill them all."

"Dad?" Dora said in confusion, and her mother pulled her closer, shushing her.

"I'm all for it," Andromeda said to her husband. "When I am well enough to get up and care for Athena, we can leave."

"Until then," Rabastan sighed, reaching out and clasping her hand, "I'm not leaving your side."

Andromeda bit her lip. "What if you're Summoned?"

Rabastan looked at her uncomfortably. "Well, I'll ward you in so he can't get to you," he said. "I'll have to explain to the Dark Lord that I need a few days to take care of a family crisis."

Andromeda closed her eyes, then asked, "If you'll assist me to the bathroom, Rab, please."

Without a word, Rabastan immediately helped his wife to her feet, supporting her to the bathroom as he told Dora they'd be right back. Soon enough, they returned and Andromeda lay back down, hugging Dora close as Rabastan hugging her from behind. "We'll be all right," Rabastan murmured in Andromeda's ear.

"Does Bella have Athena?" Andromeda breathed.

"Yes," Rabastan answered. "She'll be all right, Dromeda."

"Get her," Andromeda whispered. "Please. I won't trust anyone else with my children, Rabastan."

The man frowned, but got up from the bed and left the room to gather Athena after he had warded his family in safely. He reached out to the magic of his home to find where Bellatrix was, and shivered to find that she was in her own room with Athena—and Rodolphus. His heart nearly skipped a beat as he rushed to Rod and Bella's room, needing to rescue his baby girl from his brother and sister-in-law.

Rabastan knocked on the door, very much concerned as he called, "Bellatrix? May I have Athena? Andromeda is asking for her."

The door flew open, and Rabastan let out a yell of rage at the sight of his brother, his wand out and slashing down before he knew what he was doing. Blood spurted everywhere, and from somewhere behind him in the room, Bella's scream matched Rodolphus'. "I didn't mean to hurt the child!" Rodolphus yelled in agony, groaning and writhing on the floor.

Bellatrix raced to his side, leaving her niece shrieking unhappily on their bed. "Rod," she breathed, drawing her wand. "Rodolphus, look at me." She grabbed his wrist with her other hand before he finally stopped shuddering and looked up at her. Her gaze snapped to Rabastan. "Take your brat and get out," she hissed, her wand ready to protect the two of them from Rabastan's revenge.

Rabastan rushed past the two, gathering his crying daughter into his arms as he gently shushed her. "Athena, baby, it's okay," he said softly, kissing her cheek.

Her tiny hand reached up to his face, and he was shocked to see her hand come away bloody. "No," he breathed, quickly syphoning the blood from her hand as he left the room carefully. Rabastan took a detour to the bathroom to clean the blood from his hands, robes, and face before he took his daughter back to Andromeda.

Athena was a great deal more calm, though the instant she saw her mother, she held out her arms and called out for the witch. Andromeda smiled slightly, struggling to sit up so she could accept the child into her arms. "Hungry?" she murmured to the little one, sighing as she lay back against the head of the bed to feed the child. She smiled at her husband as she cradled the child. "Thank you, Rab," she said gently. "I appreciate it."

"I—well, you're welcome." Rabastan scratched his chin uncomfortably, not sure if he should tell Andromeda he'd just severely injured Rodolphus. He decided against it and sat down next to Andromeda again. They would have time to talk later when Dora wasn't there.

* * *

 **Rabastan and Andromeda are leaving Lestrange Manor for a little while, but they will be back. :)**


	14. Mother

**Save the drama for yo mama. :P**

* * *

"Look, Dora," Rabastan laughed at the girl, pointing her away from her playroom in the summer house. "Come see your room. You don't even have to share with Athena."

Andromeda leaned into her husband's side, laughing delightedly along with him as Nymphadora squealed in excitement, hurrying to throw herself down in the pile of multi-coloured cushions that sat in one corner of her room. "Rabastan, you're so wonderful," Andromeda sighed contentedly, leaning her head against his arm.

"Mummy!" Dora yelled, thrilled as her hair shot bright pink, every single cushion around her changing colours as well. "Mummy, see?!"

"I see, darling," Andromeda smiled at the girl, feeling Rabastan's arm snake around her waist. "Daddy knows what his daughter likes, doesn't he?"

Dora nodded vigorously, morphing her hair purple and giggling as the cushions changed colours again. With a bit of prompting, Dora shot up from the floor and flung herself into her father's arms. "Thank you," she grinned at him, hugging him tightly before planting a big kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," he told her, squeezing her in return. "Now go on. See what you can do with those cushions."

Giggling excitedly, Dora raced back to the corner and threw herself down again, closing her eyes before she morphed her hair bright blue. Rabastan wrapped his arm around Andromeda once again before smiling as he saw every cushion turn either a shade of grey or blue. He looked to the side at his wife, then said softly, "We're safe here, Dromeda. Father has ordered the other two not to come here while we are...recovering."

Andromeda looked down at Athena, who grinned back at her. "She's happy too," her mother sighed gratefully. "This was a good idea, Rabastan."

"I thought it would do us all good to get away for a bit," he said, looking between the children and their mother. "I severely injured Rodolphus before we left, and I thought it would be best for us all to get away for a while so we can all cool down."

"He destroyed—" Andromeda broke off her angry words as Rabastan touched her face.

"And I will see to it that he never lays a hand to you, or the children, ever again," he promised her quietly.

The two's attention was soon drawn to Nymphadora as she lay, black-haired, surrounded by white, black, and grey cushions. "Good," she grinned at them. "Now watch!" Dora morphed her hair into a rainbow of colours, the cushions immediately following her example.

"That's lovely, Dora," Rabastan told her. "Your mother and I are going to go sit in the sitting room. Have Lacey get us if you need us, all right?"

"Okay," Dora grinned, content to lie on the floor experimenting for a bit longer.

Rab led Andromeda from the room, leading her to a seat on the couch. "Would you like a drink?" he asked her with a small smile. Andromeda nodded slightly, turning Athena to sit on her lap, facing her father. Rabastan couldn't help grinning at his daughter before he hurried off to get drinks for himself and Andromeda.

When he returned, he sat down next to Andromeda, setting her glass on the table in front of them. "I'd like to pretend I remember, but I don't," Rabastan admitted. "How old is Athena?"

"She's about six months old," Andromeda answered after a moment. "Yes, because Dora is just slightly short of two and a half years."

"They're both beautiful girls," he murmured, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and planting a kiss on her cheek. "I am very proud of my two daughters."

Andromeda looked down, slipping her arms more protectively around her daughter, and Rabastan sighed, leaning back against the couch. "Dromeda," he began, but she interrupted.

"Please," she breathed. "Rabastan, I won't be able to have another child any time soon. I—I need time." She winced at her own words, then breathed, "I want to fulfill my duties, Rab, but—my body is too weak right now. I—I can't handle another pregnancy so soon." Her eyes seemed to darken as tears gathered, the witch staring purposefully away from the man. "I would do it right now, if I could, but I know I can't do it." She shook her head, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I'm not being stubborn," she whispered. "I'm not avoiding what must be done, I swear. Rabastan—I—I really do need some time to recover properly."

"You will dictate when you are able," Rabastan said quietly, reaching up and wiping her tears away with his thumb. "I would not want to bring any more harm to you, Love."

"Promise?" she whispered, looking up at him. "You won't lose your temper with me again?"

"Dromeda," Rabastan groaned softly, closing his eyes. "That was awful, what I did back then. No, Andromeda. If I even dare such a thing, curse me. Remind me of this moment. I know I should have waited until you were ready. I swear by Merlin: I will not make the same mistake twice."

Andromeda sniffed a little, leaning back into her husband's arms. "I'll hold you to that," she muttered, turning Athena to lie on her chest. "Shh, baby," she said as Athena fussed a little. "See? It's Daddy!"

Rabastan smiled at the children, leaning down to kiss his daughter's head. "I love you, Athena." He gently pressed a kiss into his wife's hair. "Andromeda...I love you."

"I—I know," she whispered, his words wounding her as they always did. "Th—thank you."

"Of course," he murmured, content to hold her there for as long as he could before one of the children needed further attention.

* * *

A few days later when the small family was gathered for their midday meal, the two adults looked at each other strangely, both feeling a knock on the wards. "I don't recognise that magic," Rabastan said with a frown.

"I think I do," Andromeda said slowly, "but there's no reason for her to be here…."

"Who do you think it is?" Rabastan asked, getting to his feet.

"My mother," the young woman sighed reluctantly. "She probably wants to make fun of me." Andromeda got to her feet as well. "Why don't you stay with the children while I take care of this?"

Rabastan didn't think that was a good idea. "No, Dromeda. We didn't want visitors here, and it's probably not a good idea to start that."

Andromeda bit her lip. "Rab," she sighed, clasping her hands together in front of her, "if it is Mother, I do need to speak with her. I am not on good terms with my parents as it is."

He sighed, then said, "Have Lacey watch the children for us. I want to at least make sure it is your mother before I let you two closet yourselves away from me."

"Oh, thank you, Rabastan," Andromeda said gratefully, summoning her elf that very second. As soon as she'd given Lacey her instructions, the couple walked off down the hall to the doors of the summer house. Rabastan pointed his wand at the door, saying a difficult incantation and performing an intricate wand-pattern before he stepped back to allow the doors to open.

He kept his left arm around her waist, his right hand casually in his pocket as the two stepped forward to greet the lone witch on their doorstep. "Mother," said Andromeda softly, looking out at the woman. "Welcome."

Druella Black looked up into her second daughter's face. "Am I?"

Andromeda felt her husband tense and leaned into his side slightly so that he was distracted from the witch before them. "I was not expecting anyone to visit us here, least of all a parent who practically disowned me. But as long as you want to ignore that, I will continue to receive you in whatever home I live."

The witch stepped forward, and Andromeda pulled away from her husband, walking to meet her mother. "Andromeda," her mother said in annoyance, "I have no control over the family, you know that."

"Of course I know," Andromeda murmured, sighing softly as she felt her mother's embrace for the first time in more than three years. "Does Cygnus know you're here?"

"I was never here," Druella said, holding her daughter away for a moment.

Andromeda agreed immediately, and said, "Come with me, Mother. We can sit and have a decent chat." She smiled gratefully at her husband once again, then led her mother into the house and down the hall to her own small sitting room. "Tea?" she asked her mother, naming off her mother's favourite immediately.

Druella gave the younger witch a small nod. "You remember everything so well," she sighed. "Everything I've ever tried to teach you, you learned perfectly."

"Except for the Mudblood part," Andromeda muttered before calling an elf to serve herself and her mother.

"I can't help what you choose to ignore," Druella told her sharply. "Though...it seems you have done well anyway. I had been afraid, after how well that you had been trained and taught, that it had all been a waste. I must admit that I was surprised the younger Lestrange boy spoke for you so quickly after what he had done."

Andromeda looked down at her hands for a moment before returning her gaze to her mother. "He loves me," she said, fidgeting slightly. "He couldn't simply let me go; he had to have me."

Druella smirked at her daughter. "It seems you were punished for your traitorous ideas in the worst way possible," she mused. "Though seeing you two together, you do seem happy—at least, you manage to act happy."

The younger witch took a sip of water before she answered, "I am content. He is not a terrible husband, and can be rather amusing at times. Rabastan...well, he acts much more kind now than he first did."

Druella sneered in derision at the girl's words. "He treated you like dirt," she spat. "I would never have given you to him."

Andromeda's eyes widened in surprise. "Thanks," she said after a moment. "Thank you, Mother. Though thinking of it now, I can't imagine not being Andromeda Lestrange."

"You're such a good girl," Druella sighed, looking at her daughter with something like regret shadowed in her eyes. "You truly are the best out of your sisters."

"Surely you would not risk your husband's wrath just to have polite conversation," Andromeda said after a few moments. "Why have you really come, Mother?"

The woman looked at her daughter carefully, then answered, "Narcissa asked me to see you. She said I might be able to 'help.' Though she wouldn't explain what she meant by that." Druella frowned.

Andromeda was about to reply when she felt someone else touch the wards of the house and shivered, realising it had to be either Rodolphus or his father because of the magical signature. "Someone's here," she breathed, gripping the arm of her chair as she heard Rabastan's hurried footsteps down the hall.

There was a sharp knock on the door before Rabastan entered the room, Athena in his arms as Dora held onto his robe. "What's going on?" Dora pouted. "Tell me!"

"I do apologise for the interruption," Rabastan said, nodding to Druella before he continued, "Father is here. Keep the children while I speak with him. In fact, you should probably go to the nursery, or to our room. Just so you have what you need and you don't cross him."

Andromeda got to her feet quickly, taking her baby girl from her husband as she called Nymphadora to her side. "I'm sorry, Mother," she said to the woman. "If you would join me?"

Druella did not say a word as she followed her daughter down the hall, Rabastan hurrying the opposite direction as Dora stared after him. Andromeda looked back and ordered, "Nymphadora, come here now. He has guests to deal with, and we must not be in the way."

Dora hurried to catch up with her mother, grasping her mother's skirt as they walked into Andromeda's room. She climbed up onto the bed close to her mother and sister as Druella sat down across from them in a chair. "Mum, why?" Dora complained. "He said he would play with me!"

"His father is here to discuss Rodolphus," Andromeda told the child sternly, half embarrassed at the child's display in front of her mother. "Do not pout, Nymphadora." Dora curled into her mother's side, hiding her face in her dress as Andromeda sighed, holding Athena closer.

"This is Athena?" Druella questioned, watching the baby Andromeda was holding.

"Yes," Andromeda said, a smile coming to her lips. "I forgot you hadn't met my daughters. Athena, of course, and then Nymphadora." Andromeda slipped her arm around Dora and gave her a small hug. "Did you want to hold the baby?" she asked, looking up to her mother.

Druella took the child into her arms, peering thoughtfully into the baby's face. "Sturdy child," she said, her expression sudden changing to one of shock when Athena looked up at the sound of her voice. "She has bright blue eyes!" Druella said in amazement. "How beautiful!"

"Rabastan and I think she got them from you and Meira," Andromeda answered breathlessly. "Because they are neither Black, nor Lestrange."

"He doesn't mind?" Druella raised an eyebrow, a cold expression on her face.

"He says she's beautiful," Andromeda replied proudly.

"He must just be glad you aren't stubborn like your sister," Druella decided, lifting Athena up to her shoulder as the child began to wriggle, wanting to look around. "Narcissa seemed to think he was infuriated at you and wanted me to speak to you about it. Why would he be angry—besides the fact it's not a male heir, that is?"

Andromeda bit her lip, remembering her intense fear of his anger at her failures. "He—he didn't seem angry about it," she said quietly as Dora claimed her lap and curled up, playing with her mother's dark locks as if she were a baby as well. "I almost died, and he said he was just glad that I'd survived. He should have been angry—I was prepared for him to hate me, to hurt me—but he didn't."

Druella gave her a careful look. "Are you trying for another child yet?"

"I—I can't yet," Andromeda breathed, looking at her mother worriedly.

"Rod hurt Mum," Dora said clearly, looking between the two.

The older witch's eyes narrowed. "What did he do?"

Dora was about to reply, but Andromeda shushed her. "He cursed me," she told her mother. "He doesn't understand why I do everything I can to please my husband while Bellatrix won't even respect him. He lashed out in anger, and—" Andromeda looked down at the floor before glancing up at her mother in shame. "I—I lost a baby," she whispered.

"Oh, Andromeda!" the woman gasped in horror. She moved to her daughter's side after a bit of hesitation and finally wrapped an arm around the young woman. "This just happened?"

"Yes," Andromeda whispered. "That's why Rabastan and I brought the children here. For our protection, and for my recovery. I—Mother, it was a boy. I lost the heir, and Rabastan doesn't even know. I only told him I lost the child."

"No wonder Narcissa thought I should see you," Druella sighed, giving her daughter a gentle hug before returning to cuddling Athena. "You have two girls, and now lost a child."

Andromeda brushed away a stray tear and sighed, "He was very understanding. I just—I just want to recover, and give him the son he wants, and then be done with it."

Druella looked sideways at her daughter and said, "It's not that easy, Andromeda."

Nymphadora wriggled off her mother's lap, saying, "Mum, may I go to my room?"

"No, Dora," her mother answered. "I need you to stay here until your grandfather is gone."

"How do you like your father-in-law?" Druella asked thoughtfully. "What is Desmond Lestrange like from the inside?"

"He's kind enough, but he's proper as well," Andromeda said, biting her lip as she remembered his horror at learning that Dora wasn't a Lestrange. "He's intelligent, and solves problems well." She shook her head slightly before adding, "He helped protect me from Bella when she was angry at me."

"Everyone hates you?" Druella asked her knowingly.

Andromeda sighed as she took Athena back into her arms. "I made a deal with Bella that I would have the Lestrange heir," she told her mother. "Even though she appreciates it, she still gets frustrated with me for being so...perfect, as she says. Rodolphus was just angry that I found it so easy to get pregnant when Bellatrix absolutely refused to think about such things. Meira doesn't trust me, I know that."

Druella sighed too as she watched her daughter feed her granddaughter. "But you will be resting for a while?" she asked sharply. "You have explained to Rabastan that your body needs the rest?"

"Yes," Andromeda answered, closing her eyes tightly. "He said he would honour the need. I am prepared to fight him if I must, as well. Lestranges tend to lack patience."

"Most purebloods do," Druella spat. "Especially the men."

"I suppose," Andromeda agreed finally. "Though...well, after he'd kidnapped me, Rabastan was unexpectedly kind. He—he had to force me to consummate our marriage, because I wanted nothing to do with him. I'm okay with him now...he isn't too bad." She shook her head. "It seems I'll never get away from—from—"

Andromeda's voice trailed off, and her mother finished, "From abuse?"

The younger woman nodded, looking down. "Sorry," she muttered.

"It isn't your fault," Druella told her firmly. "Even Bella wasn't to blame—your father has a terrible problem. You know that. But none of us could stop him. And I couldn't even protect my own daughters. But I've seen you and Bellatrix protect each other, take blame and punishment for each other—it never should have happened, Andromeda."

"Shh, Mum," Andromeda said nervously. "Shh. I've escaped that, at least. Rabastan isn't even close to the worst I've experienced."

Druella looked pained, and turned away from her daughter. "You don't know how much I tried to keep him from hurting you, Andromeda."

Andromeda looked up at her mother accusingly. "But not Bella. No one cared about her!"

"She makes it very difficult," Druella snapped. "She refused to be a proper lady, refused to take instruction from or obey anyone. One thing that helped her be controlled _was_ pain. It seems to be the only thing she understands _to this day_."

"Auntie Bella?" Dora asked curiously, placing one hand on her mother's knee. "Why didn't she come with us?"

"Because she had to take care of Rodolphus," Andromeda answered the child. "Rabastan cursed him before we left," she explained to her own mother. "He was only angry at Rodolphus, and took out his rage on the man before we left. We basically had to run away from the house."

Druella nodded, giving her granddaughter a small smile as the child shouted happily, content in her mother's arms. "Athena," Druella said softly, drawing the child's attention. "I'm your grandmother, I suppose."

Andromeda smiled as Nymphadora reached out to place her other hand on Druella's knee. "Grandmum?" Dora began to ask, but jumped in surprise as the woman drew away from her quite violently.

"Get away from me, filthy brat," Druella hissed, swatting the girl's hand away from her.

"Mother!" Andromeda cried in horror, setting Athena down on the bed and getting to her knees on the floor to wrap her arms around her daughter. "Dora, are you all right?" Indignation filled her as her daughter turned and clung to her tightly, hiding her face. "Mother, how could you?!" she snapped at the woman, holding Nymphadora close and feeling the girl trembling.

"She is not a true Lestrange," hissed the woman. "And I refuse to call her my granddaughter! You should have sent her away after she was born. She has no place with our family!"

"I have no more place than she does," Andromeda answered, feeling rage building deep inside her. It was true: Dora was a half-blood, but then she herself was a blood-traitor. "But Rabastan has accepted her as his own, and to the rest of the world, she _is_ a Lestrange! Mother, you cannot do this to my daughter!"

Druella watched the two for a moment, then said simply, "Would it have been easier to have been disowned, Andromeda? Could you have raised the Mudblood's daughter alone? You can't tell me lies, Andromeda. Every Black knows what you've done. We know what Dora is. And even though you've always been the perfect daughter, we will never accept Nymphadora."

Andromeda didn't reply, crushed at the words of the woman she had so idolized in her childhood. She held her first daughter close, murmuring reassuring words in the girl's ear. "If you reject my daughter, you reject me," she said coldly, glaring at her mother over Dora's now brown-haired head. "I decided years ago that I could survive being disowned, being shunned. I haven't changed my mind, Mother. Don't you dare speak to my daughter that way. Ignore her if you must, but don't you dare address her so ever again."

Druella Black got to her feet, a cold, distant look on her face. "So be it," she said simply. "I will tell Narcissa there is no hope for you, that you are a waste of time. You should have been disowned, Andromeda, in spite of my reluctance to let go the only daughter who learned everything I had wanted to teach her. It would have been better."

"Get out," growled Andromeda. "And may your husband be waiting for you upon your return."

The woman hissed at her in fury before she turned and left the room, not needing an escort from the house.

Andromeda immediately lifted Dora in her arms and carried her to the bed. "Dora," she breathed, holding the girl away from her and looking into her face. "Dora, are you all right?"

"N—no one likes me," Dora sniffed, looking into her mother's face. "Rod was angry. Now Grandmum—" the little girl's eyes overflowed with tears and Andromeda's heart broke for her.

"Dora—I'm so sorry," Andromeda whispered, tears coming to her own eyes. "They don't understand you."

"She said I was nasty," Dora sniffed, gripping her mother's dress in her small fist. "He said I was a horrible child—Mummy—"

"No, no, baby," Andromeda said sternly, swatting away her own tears. "You're my precious little girl, and you are not nasty. I love you; your father loves you—she's just jealous, and mean. Rod—well, he doesn't have babies of his own, and it makes him mean. You're a perfect, beautiful little girl."

Nymphadora looked up at her mother through her tears. "Mum," she whispered, "they like Athena more?"

Andromeda realised that her daughter was too smart for her own good, and a tear trickled down her face. "Everyone loves babies," she told Dora gently. "Babies are special, because they grow up so fast. But I love you just as much as I love your sister. And she loves you too."

The toddler looked over at Athena, who was lying on her back, trying to figure out what had happened. "Mum," she sniffed forlornly, reaching out for her mother again.

"I'm sorry," Andromeda whispered, knowing her daughter did not understand what it all meant. "I'm so sorry, Nymphadora."

* * *

Rabastan did not return to his wife and children for a little while, Dora falling asleep in the meantime. He found Andromeda lying on their bed, exhausted as she tried to convince Athena that she wanted to sleep. "Dromeda?" he asked in confusion, ideas of their family splitting leaving his head. "What happened? Oh, what's wrong?"

Andromeda closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry as she whispered, "Mother. She—she rejected Dora. It broke Dora's heart, because she doesn't understand, and—Rabastan, it's _all my fault_!"

The young man didn't speak as he walked closer to the bed, seeing Dora curled into her mother's side, tear-stains on the girl's face. "Poor child," he sighed. "She's so innocent."

"Could you take Athena?" Andromeda whispered, tears trickling down her face again. "Please? She won't sleep, and I—I can't handle it right now."

"All right," Rabastan agreed. "I'll tell you what Father said later. We're staying here until further notice."

"Okay." Andromeda turned more onto her side, holding Nymphadora close as she shut her eyes, wanting to rest finally. It was her fault for trying to leave the family; it was her fault, thinking she could get away from her pureblood duty. All she had done was to ruin the life of her innocent little girl.

She felt the bed sink slightly as Rabastan sat down next to her, holding Athena against his shoulder. Sniffing slightly, she glanced up to see him looking down at her compassionately. "Stop," she winced. "Don't look at me like that." She didn't want his pity.

Rabastan frowned, looking torn for a moment before he said, "It is not a sin to love, Andromeda. You had no way of knowing what would happen. I know I should have let you go, but I couldn't. It's no more your fault than it is mine."

"Nymphadora suffers because of me!" Andromeda whispered. "Rab, I can't forgive myself for that."

"I didn't know you would have a child," Rabastan said quietly. "But I'm not sorry that we kept her. She's a beautiful little girl, Andromeda. Even if it hurts now, remember that she was his last gift to you, in spite of what I've done. Be strong for that reason: I know you loved him. You still love him." He said this matter-of-factly.

"No," Andromeda protested, trying to wipe her tears away. Rabastan reached out and helped her, gently brushing her hair back from her face.

"I see it in your eyes," he murmured. "Your pain, Andromeda. The loss hurt you terribly, and I can't heal that hurt. But I'll stand by you, and by our daughters. I love you."

"Why are you so kind?" Andromeda sobbed. "You shouldn't be so good to me!"

"I love you," Rabastan said simply, then gently stroked her arm as she lay there sniffing back more tears. "Do—do you think you could learn to...return my feelings, Andromeda?"

The young woman dissolved into tears yet again, though she managed to breath, "P—perhaps."

He watched her for a moment longer, then murmured, "Get some rest, Love. I'll keep Athena in the meantime, don't worry." He leaned in and kissed her forehead before getting to his feet and leaving the room.

Andromeda watched him go, then closed her eyes as she rested her head on the pillow, a tear dripping down her cheek. Maybe she could find what she needed with him after all. What could it hurt, if she actually let herself admit feelings for the man to whom she was bound? Maybe it would be better if she let herself fall in love.

She dried her tears, looking over at their wedding picture on Rabastan's desk. Why he insisted on keeping it there, she had no idea, for she looked awful in the picture. It was painfully obvious to her how much she absolutely did not want to be there, did not want to be his wife, did not want his embrace or his kiss. Andromeda gave a tearful smile. As good as she was at acting, she had completely failed her own wedding. She drew several calming breaths, closing her eyes as she promised herself that when she could, she would get Rabastan a much better picture of them.

* * *

 **The Black family is quite a piece of work, isn't it? But perhaps things will get even better between Andromeda and Rabastan now that they're in their own place.**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**


	15. New Year's 1977

When Andromeda had rested enough to feel more calm about everything, she got up, lifting Dora into her arms and taking her to the nursery. She was glad to find Athena asleep in her crib, a Waking Charm seemingly connected from the baby to her father. She sighed gratefully, then left the room to find the man.

It didn't take her too long to locate her husband, the man sitting at a desk in the closet-sized study at their vacation home. He looked up when she opened the door, a smile just for her on his lips. "There you are," he said. "Dora still asleep?"

Andromeda nodded slightly, entering the room silently as she slipped over to a seat on his lap, curling into him quietly. He set down his quill, wrapping his arms around the woman on his lap and hugging her, amazed that she would place herself in his arms so easily. She felt his hand squeeze her hip and lifted her face from his shoulder to kiss his cheek softly as she trailed her hand up his chest to his face, turning him to face her. Without a word, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his needfully.

He gently gripped her arms as he pulled her to face him before leaning in to kiss her back, giving her the affection she wanted. He was unable to keep from letting his hands rub over her body as they kissed, Rabastan breaking it off after a moment. "You're too much," he murmured against her neck, and she shivered in delight. "We—we can't," he muttered as she shifted on his lap, pressing herself closer to him. "Dromeda, you know it's too soon."

"Not for cuddles," Andromeda whispered, kissing his neck teasingly and feeling his grip on her tighten. "And you know I'm talented, dear husband."

"Dromeda," he breathed, and she could feel his desire, see it in his eyes. "I—I don't trust myself to stop."

"Rab," she smiled, shaking her head at him as she took him by the hand and pulled him up from the chair. Her smirk drew him in as she leaned against the desk, placing his hand on her hip and giving him a look that told him he wasn't to pull away. She slipped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer as he lifted his other hand to rest on her hip.

"I love you," he breathed as he lifted her to sit on the desk, and a smirk split her face as he held her tightly. She silenced him with a firm kiss, much looking forward to the days when they would be fully able to enjoy each other again.

* * *

A pink-haired Nymphadora shrieked with laughter as she and her father sat on the swing in the garden, Andromeda shaking her head in amusement as she watched from the covered porch. It was nearing Christmas as the small family continued to stay in their vacation home, Rabastan having told his father that they would be away for an extended period of time. Snow lay over the grounds, Nymphadora bundled up in her coat, Andromeda having made sure that she would keep warm. Rabastan yelled out, pointing up at one of the snow birds sitting on a branch of the bare tree.

"Go away, bird!" Dora yelled at it, giggling as it flew away, showering snow down on her and her father.

Athena let out a soft coo, seeing the bird fly away, and Andromeda smiled, holding the child up so she could watch it. "Isn't it beautiful?" Andromeda asked her, grinning as Rabastan slowed the swing down before pretending to fall off of it, landing in the snow.

Dora giggled hysterically, jumping down after a moment and immediately tumbling into the snow. Rabastan reached out and made sure she was all right, the two laughing at each other. "Daddy, you're silly," Dora told him, and he grabbed her, pulling her into a hug.

"Am I?" he smirked. "Well, so are you, Miss Dora."

"Daddy!" she giggled as he let her go, getting to his feet to help her brush the snow off. "Where are you going?"

"Inside," Rabastan told her, beginning to brush her off in spite of her pouting. "Don't pout, Dora. We can have hot cocoa, and marshmallows, remember?"

Nymphadora grinned and nodded vigorously. "Let's go!" she said, grabbing his hand.

He swooped her up into his arms and easily stepped through the snow onto the porch when he winked at his wife and greeted Athena before leaning in to kiss Andromeda. "Hey!" he protested as she gently pushed him away.

"Rab," she giggled, wiping her face on her sleeve, "no snowy kisses!"

"Aw," he pretended to be disappointed. "Athena wouldn't care—"

"Don't you dare," Andromeda laughed. "Go get those coats off and come to the dining room. I'll get the cocoa." She watched them go off, a fond smile on her face as she went to the kitchen and told the house-elves what they wanted. Athena pointed at the elf and frowned, Andromeda explaining to her what it was before she took the child back to the dining room to wait for the others.

Rabastan entered the room with the pink-haired toddler held over his shoulder as she giggled with glee. "Mumma," she said, "Daddy wants you to play with us in the snow next time."

"Perhaps," Andromeda said, lifting her face to receive Rabastan's kiss. "Make sure her cocoa is cool enough before you let her drink it," she warned him. He nodded, and she turned back to Athena, giving her daughter a small snack.

"Cookies!" Dora looked thrilled, seeing the treat her mother handed to her father. "I want one!"

"Say please, Dora," Rabastan laughed. "You have to use manners, you know."

"Pleeease?" Dora asked him, her brown eyes wide.

He placed one before her without hesitation, and Andromeda shook her head at his inability to withstand Dora's doe eyes. Rabastan looked over at his younger daughter again when she let out a soft cry, and he smirked. "Oh, you want to see me finally, do you?" he raised an eyebrow. "Okay, then, if Mum doesn't protest."

Andromeda handed over the child thankfully, glad of a moment to sit and have a snack without having a child in her arms. She felt a lot better, a lot stronger since the start of their "vacation," and was relieved not to have to be at any pureblood gatherings or to have to host any of them herself. The witch glanced to the side at her husband, thinking almost joyfully of the better relationship that had developed between them since they'd arrived. She knew that there were still some things she didn't like about him, but she was willing to put up with him in spite of his faults. She still couldn't say that she loved him, because she didn't. This saddened her, so she looked past him at Dora to distract herself.

Dora was giggling as she dunked her cookie into her cocoa before she crammed it into her mouth. "Oh, Dora!" Andromeda groaned. "You're always a mess!"

Rabastan glanced at the girl, laughing at the state of the child before Andromeda got up. "Scoot over and let me take care of her," she said to him. He raised an eyebrow, then moved, Athena watching curiously from his arms. Andromeda quickly took care of her daughter's mess, sighing at the child's insistence on always playing with her food.

Athena giggled, "Dowa. Dowa."

Both parents turned to look at the child, and Andromeda laughed delightedly. "Yes, baby, it's Dora, your big sister," she told her. Nymphadora looked down the table at her eight-month-old sister and grinned. "You've got to be a good big sister," Andromeda told her older daughter, "so that Athena grows up to be a good girl." Nymphadora just gave her mother a mischievous look and turned back to her hot cocoa.

After a few moments, Rabastan gave Athena back to his wife and got to his feet. "I've got to write a letter," he said to her, kissing the top of her head. "I should only take an hour or so. I'll come see you then."

Andromeda nodded to him with a small sigh, then held back a groan as the baby let out a cry and reached for him. "Athena, no," Andromeda told her. "Go, Rab. She's going to cry."

"Sorry," Rabastan told her, then turned and hurried from the room.

"Da!" Athena cried, and automatically dissolved into tears.

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "Baby, shut up," she said, though the little one ignored her. "Muuuum, do I have to stay with you and her? She's too loud!"

Andromeda bit her lip as she got to her feet to take Athena to the nursery. "You can stay in your room," she said, grasping her wand and summoning Dora's cup of hot cocoa. "Take this, and come with me."

Dora obeyed, hurrying down the hall at her mother's side as she was glad to be able to stay in her own room. Andromeda made sure to ward her daughter into the room so that she couldn't leave it unless there was an emergency: she didn't want Dora running all over the house by herself.

Andromeda was relieved to sit down in the nursery, cradling her crying child as she shushed her gently. Athena took a while to settle down, the child nearly asleep before Rabastan looked into the room. "Oh," he said, going to leave again.

Athena's eyes opened, fixing on her father, though she sniffed and continued to hold onto her mother's dress. Andromeda looked up at her husband and said, "Stay...she's almost asleep."

Rabastan entered the room and walked over to his wife and daughter, smiling slightly at the little one. "Hey, beautiful," he said softly. "Are you sleepy after all that crying?"

The child's mother smiled slightly, looking up at her husband. "She's wonderful," she told him, stretching up to kiss his cheek.

"Just like her mum," he smirked, helping her get to her feet so she could walk the floor with the child. He leaned against the wall, watching the two, and it wasn't long until Athena fell fast asleep, her head resting on her mother's shoulder.

Andromeda walked with her for a few moments more before laying the sleeping babe in her crib. She took a step back, reaching out her arms and stretching a little. She grinned as Rabastan wrapped his arms around her from behind and hugged her, the witch leaning back into his embrace. "I love you," he murmured, his cheek against her hair.

"Oh, Rabastan," she sighed, turning around in his arms. "It's been so nice to be here. It's been so relaxing to get away for a while, and—" She looked into his eyes, biting her lip nervously. "I'm not looking forward to going back."

"Well," he said, his face breaking into a smile, "we're not going back right away, if ever."

"What—what do you mean?" she breathed, staring at his mischievous expression.

"I told Father that I would like to get a place of our own," Rabastan told her quietly, seeing her surprised. "Would you like that, Dromeda?"

Andromeda flung her arms around his neck and firmly pressed her lips to his, her husband lifting her off the ground as they kissed. "Oh, yes, Rab," she breathed happily when she drew back. "Just us, and the children."

Rabastan nodded, hugging her again as she laid her head against his shoulder, just resting in his arms. "Well, I just wrote to Father and told him that we want a place of our own," he said with a small laugh. "But I'm content to stay here for a while until we can find a place we truly want to call home."

"Yes," Andromeda agreed, thrilled at the news. "Thank you, Rabastan. Thank you so much!"

"It's the least I could do," he shrugged. "I mean, I want to keep you safe."

Andromeda took his hand in hers and tugged him toward the door. "Let's check on Dora before we go to our room," she said, before giving him a smirk. "I have plans for us tonight."

Rabastan followed her, the two laughing as they walked down the hall, Andromeda giggling as he wrapped one arm around her waist and drew her into his side. "I like the sound of that," he whispered to her, halting her suddenly to kiss her again.

"Rab—" she began to protest, then rolled her eyes at his attempt to pout. "Fine." She called Lacey and asked the elf to make sure Dora was soon tucked into bed, barely getting the command out before her husband swept her off her feet and carried her down the hall to their room.

"About these plans," Rabastan smirked, setting her on her feet in their room, her arms still wound around his neck. "Do they start here, or in the bed?"

"They started the moment I came up with them," Andromeda retorted, sliding one hand down his chest as she undid the buttons of his shirt. "They only continue from here."

"Ah," Rabastan said understandingly, his fingers already unfastening her corset as she ripped his shirt off of him. It didn't take him long to get her flat on her back in the bed, groaning in pleasure as he made love to her. He was a good learner: she would give him that.

* * *

New Year's Eve found Rabastan and Andromeda sitting on their porch, the man with a glass of wine as the two waited for the New Year, the children already asleep. Andromeda leant into her husband's chest as he wrapped his arm around her, both watching the sky and waiting for the fireworks to signify 1977 had officially begun. "This coming year," Rabastan mused, taking a sip of wine, "is going to bring things that neither of us like."

"That's a beautiful way to look at life, Rabastan," Andromeda sighed, turning her head to look up at him. "But what do you mean?"

"Well, a couple things," Rabastan answered, setting his glass aside to wrap both arms around his young wife. "First of all, the Dark Lord demands that I return to my duties in the new year, and that, of course, means that I'll be called away from you and the children more often than we would like."

"Oh." Andromeda thought about that for a moment, then asked, "What else?"

Rabastan was silent, not wanting to say it out loud, and she turned to look into his eyes. "We need to begin trying to have that Lestrange heir finally?" she asked him gently, reaching out and cupping his face him her hands.

He nodded, his hand rubbing her back carefully. "It's the one thing Father seems to be concerned about," he muttered.

Andromeda gave him a reassuring look. "It's going to happen," she told him softly, seeing the concern in her husband's own eyes. "It might take a little while, but we'll have that little boy, Rabastan." She blushed furiously, then whispered, "I think I want a son perhaps as much as anyone else. It'll be nice to have a little more balance in the family."

He continued to gaze at her until she favoured him with a smile, leaning in for a kiss. "You're such a good woman, Andromeda," he murmured against her lips as he held her closer. "I don't deserve you."

Andromeda jumped in surprise as the fireworks began to light up the night sky, and she clung to her husband. "Well, we don't deserve each other, that's for sure," she told him, sliding onto his lap. "But I think we make a wonderful couple."

"Happy New Year," he murmured, kissing her again.

"Happy New Year," she mumbled against his mouth.

The couple stayed outdoors to watch the fireworks finish, then walked into their house together, Rabastan's arm securely around his wife. Andromeda was very happy with him and the children, down to where she could almost forget what he had done to bring them together. As he led her into their room, she easily pulled her evening gown off, sighing gratefully to be rid of it, and slipped into a thin nightgown before Rabastan had a chance to say anything.

He joined her after a moment, Andromeda sliding readily into his arms although he merely pressed a kiss into her hair. "I love you."

She nestled against him, whispering, "Rabastan...one—one day I'll be able to tell you that. But I want to mean it when I do."

"Don't worry about it," he said, rubbing his hand over her back gently. "I see you show love, and that means the world to me."

The young woman looked up and kissed him as lovingly as she possibly could, wanting him to know exactly how she felt at his words. She was pleased as he moved to lie on his back, allowing her to rest her head on his chest. "Rab...you make me so happy," she breathed.

He hugged her tightly, thrilled at her words, though he couldn't speak for the joy of his success. The young man had wanted her to be happy with him, to not always be crying or angry whenever he saw her. Rabastan was thrilled that they'd finally reached that point in their relationship. The two lay blissfully in each other's arms until they fell into a peaceful sleep, glad for the great start to the new year.

* * *

A few days later, Andromeda woke to Rabastan's kissing her neck teasingly, the man leaning over her. "Rab," she mumbled sleepily, trying to push him off her. "Stop—I'm not awake enough."

"You said to wake you up so you could meet your sister for tea," he chuckled, sitting back and looking down at her. "I even let you sleep in."

"Oh," Andromeda groaned, rubbing her hands over her face. "Okay, fine."

"Are you taking the girls?" Rabastan asked her. "Because I can't. I'm meeting with Father and Rodolphus today while you're up at Malfoy Manor. I mean, you could leave them with the house elves…."

"No," Andromeda yawned, forcing herself to sit up. "I'll take them—Merlin, Rabastan, it's nine o' clock!"

The man laughed. "Dora is ready," he told her. "I made sure they already got breakfast, and I can get Athena ready while you're preparing."

Andromeda threw back the blanket, nearly falling out of bed in her haste to get to her feet. "What about my breakfast?" she protested, hurrying to her closet to find proper clothes. "Didn't you think I'd be hungry after last night?"

Rabastan sniggered. "There's no reason you couldn't get something quickly," he said. "You're going to have a snack with Narcissa anyway."

"A snack," Andromeda rolled her eyes as she pulled her undergarments on, turning to give him a playful glare. "I'm not a toddler, young man."

"Don't call me that," Rabastan complained. "I'm not a toddler either!"

"Ah," Andromeda smirked before turning back to selecting her dress for the day. She pulled a royal purple dress from the closet, putting it over her head and tugging it down into place before scowling at her corset, not wanting to put it on. She heard Rabastan chuckle, and turned to looked at him. "You," she said firmly, "were going to get Athena ready while I dress."

"I like watching you put yourself together," Rabastan grinned at her from his seat on the bed before he got up and walked to her. "You're beautiful, Andromeda." He kissed her cheek loudly, then left the room, Andromeda shaking her head at the man.

With a sigh, she finished dressing herself before going to her mirror and tying her hair back to quickly do her makeup. She never really did a lot, only mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick unless she was going to attend a very important event. Andromeda easily brushed out her hair, then secured it into a loose knot at the back of her head. With a last look in the mirror, she slipped her wand into her pocket and left the room, going to seek out her husband and children.

Andromeda found them in the sitting room, smiling as Dora ran up to her and greeted her with a hug. "Mum!" the girl said excitedly, "we're going to see Auntie Cissa?"

"Yes, darling," Andromeda answered, hugging her daughter firmly before turning to Rabastan and Athena. "Good morning, Athena," she smiled, taking her from the man. "Are you ready to go see Aunt Cissa?"

"Yes!" Dora said, clinging on to her mother's skirts earnestly. "Let's go!"

"Why do you want to leave so badly?" Andromeda asked, looking down at her toddler.

Nymphadora avoided her gaze, half hiding her face in her mother's skirt. "Dad said...he was going to see Rod. I don't _want_ to see him!"

Rabastan winced at the look Andromeda gave him. "Dora," he said gently, "I have to go meet them. They are not coming here; I will not let them. You're safe here."

"Your father and I will always keep you safe, Dora," Andromeda murmured, resting her hand on the child's brown-haired head. "You are taking us to Malfoy Manor, are you not, Rab?"

"Yes," he said, getting to his feet. "Though, are you not going to eat?"

"Well, I don't seem to have time," Andromeda answered, raising an eyebrow at him. "And I am _never_ late."

Rabastan grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," he told her before leaning down and lifting Dora into his arms. "Let's go, shall we?" He led the rest of his family out of their home, taking Andromeda's hand and disapparating. Rabastan escorted the three girls up to the gates of the manor, waiting with them until Narcissa opened the gates and greeted them. After the proper greeting, Rabastan nodded politely to them all and left as Narcissa led her sister and nieces inside.

Andromeda took Nymphadora's hand in hers, making sure her daughter would not run ahead into the wrong room. "Aunt Cissa?" Dora asked curiously, looking up at the blonde witch.

Narcissa looked down at the toddler. "Yes, Dora?"

"Do you know Uncle Rod is a bad man?" she asked, much to Andromeda's embarrassment.

"Well, dear," Narcissa said after getting over her surprise, "I know he has done some bad things, Dora, but it's not proper to talk about him behind his back."

"Oh." Dora frowned slightly as her mother pointed her to a chair and told her to sit.

Andromeda sat down next to her older daughter, Athena held in her arms. "Cissa, you know what tea I like. Dora should only have juice, milk, or water."

Dora looked up at her mother without comment, knowing it was better that she didn't protest her mother's rules. Narcissa smiled at the child before calling a house elf to her and ordering the tea and juice. "So how are you doing?" the blonde witch asked in concern. "Bella said that she hasn't talked to you because no one is allowed to go to the vacation house but you, Rabastan, and the children. I haven't seen you since that day…."

"I'm a lot better," Andromeda said with a small smile, looking down at Athena. "Rabastan and I are thinking we should begin to try for our heir again. That's one reason I wanted to see you, to ask about the potions you mentioned to me before."

"And I'll tell you about them, and give some to you," Narcissa answered firmly, "but are you truly all right? Did—did anyone come to see you during these last few months?"

"Mother," Andromeda sighed. "Cissa, she was lovely when she first arrived, but she made an obvious difference between my daughters. She left after telling me that I should have been disowned, and that I deserved whatever hurts were inflicted on me."

Narcissa looked pained. "I'm so sorry, Andromeda," she said, dismissing the elf after he had brought in the tea tray. "I had thought that she might be able to help you know how to deal with—with Rabastan." She bit her lip at her own boldness. "I shouldn't have meddled. I'm sorry."

Andromeda gave her younger sister a fond smile. "Thank you for trying to help," she told her. "You saw how awful I felt about it all—I still feel terrible." She held Athena closer, sighing as the child let out a cry, reaching out toward the second tray. "Oh, dear. Are you hungry, Athena?" she asked, reaching into her left pocket and pulling out the child's bag, carefully returning it to its regular size. Andromeda withdrew a small sack from the bag and grinned at Athena's delighted expression.

"Anyway," Andromeda said as she turned to her tea while her child was distracted, "I...am much happier with my husband now than I ever thought I could be. He has been very warm and loving, considering all the times I have failed him." She shook her head slightly, recalling his history of angry outbursts against her. "Rabastan has been much more kind and gentle since our loss than I could ever have hoped for him to be. I almost would rather he have been angry, but it's been so pleasant in our home lately, Cissa." The witch looked away with a small sigh.

"Good," Narcissa said firmly. "You deserve a break from everything that's been happening. I only wish I could be more helpful."

"Well, if you have that potion for me, Cissa," Andromeda told her after a moment, "that would be perfect."

Narcissa nodded, taking a sip of her tea. "I can get it before you right before you leave," she said, and Andromeda agreed, glad there was one member of her family that she could still rely on.


	16. Evil Men

**Things still get a little rough, but at least they can work through most things now. :)**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Andromeda sat on her bed, waiting for Rabastan to join her for bed, as he was saying good night to Dora at the time. She knew he would want to know if she had any news on their progress, but she was more than aware that she still wasn't pregnant. She took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the fact that he wouldn't even ask her if she was, but Andromeda couldn't help obsessing over it. She wanted a baby boy, even if just to be done with her duty. Cissa's potions would only work if she conceived, or Andromeda would have to ask her sister for the recipe in order to brew more of her own.

The door opened to their room and Rabastan came in, walking over to Andromeda and sitting down next to her. "They're all tucked in," he reported to her with a small smile. He wrapped his arm around her, and tried to pull her close, but she looked away, refusing to lean into him as she usually did. "Dromeda?" he asked, reaching out and grasping her hand. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, and he squeezed her hand. "Talk to me," he said softly.

"It didn't work again," she whispered, cringing slightly. "Rabastan...I don't know if I can do this. We've been trying for so long!"

"Barely three months," Rabastan answered. "That's no time at all, especially when it comes to things like this. We'll be patient."

"What if I can't?" Andromeda breathed, pulling her hand away and clenching her fists. "I must do this; I must."

Rabastan turned to face his wife, seeing the witch cover her face with her hands. "Dromeda," he murmured, wondering what he could do to help her. "Let's not stress about it. We can give it a little more time, and see a healer if we need to."

Andromeda cringed and turned back to him, pressing her face into his arm. "Rab," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Rabastan murmured, finally wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. "I love you, Andromeda." He pressed a kiss into her hair, hugging her close. "It'll give us time to work out the details of our getting our own home. We won't have to worry about an unborn child when we go."

"But I want a child," Andromeda whispered. "For you. For us."

"We will have a child," Rabastan answered quietly. "But I am in no hurry. It might be better for him to be a bit younger than the girls. I don't want you to be stressed about this, Andromeda." He reached out and touched her cheek, lifting her face to his. "It will happen when it happens." He gently kissed her forehead, then got to his feet, walking to his wardrobe and beginning to get ready for bed. He turned around to see her sitting there still, crying softly as she tried to keep from being too loud.

The man walked back over to his wife, raising her from the bed and embracing her once again. "I love you," he murmured. "Let's get you ready to sleep." He helped her change into a nightgown before they crawled into bed, holding each other close. "I love you, Andromeda," he said once again, kissing her head.

Andromeda sniffed slightly, glad of his strong arms and reassurance. "Thank you," she whispered, pressing her face into his chest as she closed her eyes to try to sleep. She had to do this: she had to be able to give him an heir. Another tear trickled down her cheek as she clung onto her husband. She would try until she succeeded: there was nothing else to do.

* * *

"Mumma!" Dora grinned as Athena pointed at her and demanded, "Mowph."

It was Athena's first birthday, and her small family was gathered around her to celebrate, the two adults laughing and playing with the children. Andromeda laughed and said, "She wants you to morph, Dora."

Dora was more than happy to oblige, chattering away to her sister as she morphed to look like the younger girl. Andromeda smirked as she leaned back against her husband, the man wrapping his arm around her proudly as they watched their daughters play together. They had let Dora help Athena unwrap her gifts, both of them very amused when the one year old told Dora to stop.

The two adults and Dora would be attending a ball later that evening, leaving Athena in Lacey's care. Dora was excited to be going, but Andromeda was slightly concerned how her older daughter would act. She was afraid that she'd been remiss in teaching Dora to behave properly because she knew that her daughter was not a pureblood. She could only imagine what the child might say to someone, given the right opportunity.

"Is there anything we need to remember before we leave tonight?" Rabastan asked Andromeda when the children were distracted by playing with Athena's new toys.

"I don't think so," Andromeda answered, though she sighed slightly. "I'm still concerned about taking Dora."

"Well, she needs to get out," Rabastan said firmly. "She's plenty old enough to be able to go and behave herself." Dora looked up at him, and he smirked. "Aren't you, Dora?"

She grinned. "Yes," she said proudly. "I'm a big girl."

Andromeda smiled at her daughter. "Of course you are," she answered. "I'm glad you get to go with us."

Dora nodded, then turned back to playing with Athena, making her parents laugh softly. Rabastan turned to his wife and winked. "I'm hoping to get in at least one fun dance," he grinned.

"As long as there's someone to care for Dora," Andromeda answered. "If it's a particularly lively song, I doubt Narcissa will want to dance. She might be able to watch Dora for a moment, but we'll have to see. The Greengrasses might have made preparations for the children already."

Rabastan chuckled, squeezing her slightly. "We'll have to see," he told her. "But promise me a fun dance, if it's at all possible."

Andromeda turned and kissed his cheek. "Promise," she answered. "Now let's get the children fed, and I'll get them both baths before we leave."

"I don't understand why you want to be so involved in things like that," Rabastan sighed, shaking his head. "I mean, I can still remember—"

"Well, I'm a mother," Andromeda said firmly. "And mothers are supposed to take care of their children. I want to be more careful with my children than my mother was with us."

"Good," Rabastan said, then got to his feet. "I'm going to wash up before all of that. I'll see you in a few minutes." The man walked away, and Andromeda took a deep breath, turning to the children.

"All right, girls," Andromeda said briskly. "Let's go wash up for the party tonight, Dora. Come to Mum, Athena." She lifted the little girl into her arms and whisked them off to clean up.

* * *

Andromeda looked at herself in the mirror, turning from side to side to make sure her dress looked as perfect as she could get it. She hadn't worn a green dress for quite some time, and had wanted this occasion to be special. She smirked at herself in the mirror, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she turned around to see her husband standing behind her at the door.

Before she could say a word, he let out a whistle, and she full on blushed. "You're so beautiful," he groaned softly as he walked to her, kissing both her cheeks and then her lips. "I love how you can go from being a loving mother to being the perfect wife."

"Don't say that too soon," she cautioned him, putting her finger to his lips. "You haven't seen me in action for a while. I might have forgotten how to act proper, being locked up with you and the house elves for so long."

"I've seen lots of action," Rabastan muttered, one hand on her waist as he pressed his lips to her neck.

"Rab," Andromeda said softly, lacing her fingers in his, "let's not get carried away before the night has begun."

"You're so beautiful," Rabastan smirked, squeezing her hands as he looked into her eyes. "And that dress...forget the dance. I just want you."

Andromeda giggled in spite of herself. "Oh, you silly man," she said. "Perhaps I should wear something different."

He looked startled. "Hell no!" he said firmly. "You look wonderful as it is. I won't have you undress until you can stay undressed."

She pouted slightly, then pounced on him, kissing him fiercely as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We should go," she whispered to him. "You make me want to forget my proprieties and stay home. Dora would be disappointed if she missed the party." Rabastan sighed, and Andromeda shook her head at him, a huff of laughter escaping her lips. "You're such a spoiled little boy," she said. "Behave now, and I'll reward you later, okay?"

"Okay," he grinned, winking at her. "You have me well trained." She grinned, walking from the room with his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Dora?" Andromeda called, opening the door of the child's room.

The girl turned to look at her mother and grinned. "Is it time to go?" she asked.

Rabastan laughed at the girl's enthusiasm, scooping her up into his arms. "Yes, Dora," he laughed, and Andromeda winced at the sound of Athena beginning to cry to be picked up. She called Lacey to take care of the child and turned away, following her husband to the doors of the house. He led them through the doors, taking his wife's hand and disapparating to the Greengrass home. They didn't wait long before the doors opened to admit them. Andromeda changed her mind and took Dora into her arms as they entered the house, the witch nervous as usual for the beginning of a pureblood social gathering.

The moment she walked through the doors, Andromeda saw Narcissa and a few other young women talking together. Her stomach turned slightly as she realised that she was the only young woman there with a child. To make her more nervous even though she knew it was normal, Rabastan leaned closer to her and said, "I am going to talk with Payton, Marshall, and the other young men."

He moved to walk away, but Andromeda caught his arm, smirking into his face slightly as she knew some of the other guests were watching. "Don't forget that dance you promised," she almost whispered, and he returned her smirk.

"Oh, I'll be back for that dance," he answered.

"And me?" Dora asked, others turning their heads at the sound of a child's voice. "Dance with me?"

"Of course," Rabastan said, laughing. "Now behave for Mum, okay?"

Dora grinned and nodded firmly, watching him walk away as Andromeda walked toward the young women. Narcissa smiled at them in greeting and the Nott woman said, "Well, if I had known that you were going to bring your daughter, I would have brought my own child."

Andromeda smiled politely. "The new Nott heir?" she said, recalling receiving the baby announcement. "I do congratulate you and your husband and hope the best for the child." She did not miss Narcissa's smirk of pride at her easily spoken words.

"And your second daughter," the Avery woman smirked, emphasising the last two words, "is just a year old? A shame. Your husband must be frustrated."

"We have been curious also," added what Andromeda must have realised was the unmarried Carrow girl. "Narcissa...is the House of Malfoy overconfident, or just lax in procreation?"

Narcissa merely gave a mysterious smile. "We're not ready for children yet," she answered. "Malfoys are patient."

Laurel Avery nodded with a small laugh. "I would not expect anything less from your husband, Narcissa, though I know it isn't so with the House of Lestrange. It is curious that neither you nor Bellatrix have had a male child, Andromeda."

Nymphadora frowned. "No," she said with a scowl. "Boys are icky."

The women laughed except for Andromeda, who was mortified. "Dora, you'll discovered boys soon enough," Narcissa grinned at her niece. "All of them will be after you."

Andromeda shook her head at her sister. "Oh, don't even say that," she shuddered, thinking about Dora's special powers and how she would have to protect her daughter. She did not realise that everyone was distracted until Narcissa stepped to her side and turned her to face the doors. Andromeda took a steadying breath as she saw her parents walking through the doors. She was surprised to see them in the home of so neutral a family, but she did not comment.

"Mum," Dora whispered in her ear, the girl's arms tightening around her mother, "that's that mean woman."

"Shh, Dora," Andromeda murmured, holding her child closer. "You mustn't say naughty things about these people."

The girl held to her mother, Andromeda watching her father as her heart pounded in dread of what he might say to her, awful memories of him flashing through her mind. _He won't hurt my family_ , Andromeda swore to herself. _I won't let either of them hurt my daughters._

She shivered slightly as her mother walked toward them, and Narcissa's hand touched her just slightly, reminding her that they stood together as sisters in spite of their marriages. "Mother," the two said together as the others greeted the older witch.

Druella smirked at them, nodding to them both, but didn't address them directly, immediately falling into conversation as if she'd been there all along. Andromeda guarded her tongue very carefully now that her mother was there. She was glad for the interruption, however, because she did not want to discuss her and Rabastan's struggle to conceive yet again. She could never tell anyone, except Cissa.

It was with joy that she allowed Rabastan to pull her into his side and tell her it was nearly time for the dancing to begin, and that they would begin with an energetic song. She bit her lip slightly and asked, "Cissa, could you keep Dora for a moment? I promised my husband a lively dance this evening. I'll be back soon." Her sister happily took Dora while Andromeda walked off arm-in-arm with Rabastan.

As they waited a few moments for the music to start, Rabastan squeezed her into his side yet again and kissed her cheek subtly. "I'm glad we could come out tonight," he murmured. "I'm glad you're all right."

Andromeda nodded, smirking at him as the dance was announced formally and the music began. She could not help giggling with glee as she and Rabastan whirled around the floor, jumping, twirling, and laughing together. "Rab," she breathed as he held her close when the first song ended, a slow song beginning as the two swayed together. "That was fun. But I'd need a break before another song like that."

"Slow dance now," he answered, staring into her eyes as she smiled up at him. "Then we'll see about a drink, and we'll perhaps check on Dora."

"Yes," Andromeda murmured, content to let him hold her for as long as the song lasted. It was heaven to be held by her husband so lovingly in so open a place. She did not think of anything else as she held to her husband, though as the song ended and Rabastan led her back to rescue Narcissa from Dora, she giggled as he kissed her cheek playfully.

Dora was standing beside her aunt, looking very proper as her parents walked up to her. Andromeda gave her sister an apologetic look when she saw Lucius there at Narcissa's side, looking on calmly. "Dad," Dora said, holding out one hand to her. "Dance. They want to get rid of me anyway."

Narcissa looked stricken, but Andromeda rolled her eyes at Lucius. "The patience of a Malfoy," she said, making Narcissa look offended. "Oh, Cissa," she laughed, unable to help herself. "Go on, Rabastan. I'd like to see if I can find Laurel and speak to her again."

Rabastan led his daughter out to dance, Andromeda nodding to her sister and brother-in-law as they walked away as well. She watched Rabastan carefully lead Dora to dance, finally setting her on his toes and whirling her around, making her giggle with glee. Andromeda smiled proudly at them, glad that she had taught the girl to dance anyway.

"Andromeda…."

"Father," Andromeda breathed, turning quickly to see him standing right next to her, a smirk on his old features. "How have you been?"

"Dromeda," he said to her, his eyes looking over her purposefully to make her uncomfortable, "you needn't be proper with me. I know you."

"Then I may assume you still have tantrums and Mother hates you?" Andromeda smirked, unable to keep her delighted expression off her face. "Oh, Father."

Cygnus Black gave his second daughter a calculating look, his smirk gone though his eyes still gave her an idea that he was amused. "You haven't been away from your sister long enough," he said to her, and she had no doubt in her mind which sister he meant. "Dance with me, Andromeda."

She immediately felt that it was not a good idea, that she did not want to dance with the man, but she lifted her hand, placing it in his and letting him lead her to the floor. Andromeda's heart pounded as she allowed herself to slip easily into his arms, swaying with him quietly as she didn't want to talk anymore. She hated how filthy even the proper position of his hands made her feel, knowing exactly how he thought.

"You don't seem to be all right," he murmured in her ear, chuckling softly as she couldn't suppress a shudder. "What's wrong, Dromeda?"

"Why would you even want to speak to me?" Andromeda hissed back, though she kept her face calm enough. "You told me that you wanted nothing further to do with me when you sent me away. If I was not good enough to speak for then, I am not good enough to speak to now."

"So bitter," he sighed, shaking his head slightly. "You deserved punishment. In fact, I hear that you've been consistently punished by your captor. Losing the heir of the House of Lestrange...I never would have believed it of you, Andromeda."

Her mouth opened in shock at his words, the witch realising that Druella must have told him everything she had told her. She refused to let herself be hurt over his words and replied, "He loves me, Father. He truly loves me, in spite of my failures, and in spite of your evil intentions toward us. He _doesn't hate me_ , and he is _patient_. It has turned out to be a blessing, even if it started all wrong."

Cygnus pulled her closer, making her breath catch in her throat slightly, panic rising in her even though she knew he couldn't harm her in the middle of the room. "You will never be the perfect pureblood witch that you once were," he murmured to her, knowing he looked to the rest of the room as if he were saying some proud words to her. "Your bastard daughter, and your complete failure to produce an heir—you will turn out exactly like your mother."

Filled with rage, Andromeda did not speak, her heart pounding furiously. He did not say anything more, though he chuckled at her shivering when he shifted his hand on her waist. She swallowed hard, wanting more than anything for her husband to rescue her from her awful father.

Moments later, the two walked from the dance floor, Andromeda refusing to follow her father down the hall. "Andromeda," he chuckled, "how different you have become. I never thought you to be a fearful little girl, but I see your fears have grown more than you. Do you not trust your own father?"

"So help me," hissed Andromeda, pulling her hand away from him, "I will never trust you again. I hate you, Cygnus Black. You are an evil, twisted, perverted man, no better than a lowlife Mudblood. Is it any wonder that I sought to escape you?" Her eyes flashed with rage as she turned away from him, striding away before he could grab her.

"Andromeda?" Rabastan asked when he returned to her, a pink-haired Dora giggling at his side. "Dromeda, what is it?"

"Do not leave me to Father," she whispered as she leant close to him for a moment. "He is evil."

Rabastan frowned slightly. "I don't understand why you and Bella hate him so much."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Remind me to tell you later," she said before lifting Dora into her arms. "Rab, please," she said at his frown. "I know I shouldn't hold her, but...I need to."

Her husband looked even more alarmed, Dora saying, "Mum, Daddy's a good dancer."

"Of course he is," Andromeda told her, her face cracking into a smile for the little girl. "It was fun, wasn't it?"

Dora grinned and nodded, hugging her mother before looking across the room nervously. "Mum, it's that woman again," she almost whimpered, tugging her mother's dress and looking across the room. Dora knew better than to point.

Andromeda hugged her daughter. "Shh, petal. I won't let her hurt you."

Rabastan placed his hand on Andromeda's shoulder, going to reassure her, but she jumped at his touch. "Dromeda," he said in reproach, shocked at her attitude. "Stop that."

"Sorry," she whispered, struggling against her swirling emotions. She held Dora closer, trying to suppress her need to burst into tears. It was then that Narcissa walked up to them, holding out her arms to Dora.

"Shall I have a dance with my niece?" Narcissa asked Andromeda gently, giving her a knowing look. "Lucius has gone off to talk with some of the men, so he won't mind."

"Thank you very much," Rabastan said, and Andromeda numbly handed over her daughter, realising that she'd angered her husband. He took her aside as soon as the other two were gone, turning his wife toward him and looking straight into her eyes. "What is wrong with you?" he demanded. "You are making yourself look weak! You're making us look weak!"

Andromeda bowed her head slightly, but her husband hissed, "Look at me!" and she obeyed, tears shining in her eyes. "Don't you dare cry right now," he warned her. "I expect you to hold yourself together, and keep your head up in front of these families! Stop that!" He reached out and wiped her two tears away. "Dromeda," he murmured, his voice more kind as he touched her face, "you can't fall apart on me. I won't abandon you to your father: I remember what he said to you. Just don't do this now."

She smoothed her dress, drawing a few deep breaths before she said, "Can we just go dance? Please? Keep me away from everyone until I can cope with them?"

Rabastan gave her a small nod, wrapping his arm around her and leading her back to dance. She leant her head against his chest, closing her eyes as he led her around the floor, forcing herself to put her complete trust in him. She felt him embrace her gently, the man leaning his head against hers after a moment. "I'm sorry, Andromeda," he murmured. "It's the way I was taught."

Andromeda was about to reply when there was a sudden scream, and she jumped, straightening up as she recognised Nymphadora's cry of fear. She and Rabastan let go of each other at the same time, striding toward the sound. They first saw Narcissa's stricken, guilty expression before they saw Dora, white-haired, running across the room toward them. "Mumma!" Dora cried, running into her mother's arms. "Mumma, Rod's here!"

Her heart practically skipped a beat in horror as she realised Dora had accidentally run into the man, who was now frowning at them in annoyance, Bellatrix at his side. Rabastan's eyes narrowed at the sight of his brother, though Andromeda sensed slight nervousness in her husband. "Mum!" Dora cried, clinging to her tightly. "Mum, I wanna go home!"

"Shh, baby," Andromeda murmured, hugging her daughter just as tightly. "It's okay."

"Can't keep your child under control?" Nott laughed at Rabastan and Andromeda. "Unusual for a child to be so unlearned in pureblood ways."

"Bastard child," Penelope Parkinson smirked knowingly. "But to be so remiss in her teaching…."

Bellatrix looked around at them, rolling her eyes and saying, "Rodolphus may be scary, Nymphadora, but that is no reason to disrupt a party. You should behave like your mother, not me. Besides: he can only be scary if you let him be." She gave the white-haired child a secret wink, then whisked her husband off to dance.

Dora looked thoughtfully for a moment, her mother finally saying, "Dora, your hair...can you make it brown or black again? It's white…."

The child pulled a lock of her hair before her eyes and morphed it dark brown to match her mother's. "Did Auntie Bella always yell at parties?" she asked innocently, looking back to her mother, who laughed along with several others who were still listening to them.

"Perhaps you should ask her later," Andromeda told her daughter with amusement. "For now, why don't you stay with us, all right?"

"We're almost ready to go," Rabastan reassured Dora and Andromeda. "I just have a few things to say to Carrow before we leave. Stay here and I'll be right back."

"All right," Andromeda said, catching Narcissa's eye. Her sister walked over as soon as Rabastan had gone, and Andromeda did not hesitate before saying, "Narcissa! How could you lose track of Dora!"

"I'm so sorry," Narcissa said, looking pleadingly from the girl to her mother. "Andromeda, I went to say something to Alecto and I looked down and Dora was gone! I didn't even know Rod and Bella would be here!"

"Shh, Cissa," Andromeda sighed. "It's okay. I'm just glad nothing happened."

Narcissa gave her sister another apologetic look before scooting off to talk to her mother, and Dora looked at her mother carefully. "Is it okay now?" she asked. "Will Rod be mean still?"

Andromeda hugged her daughter with a small sigh. "There will always be mean people, Dora," she told her daughter. "But your father and I will always love you. We'll teach you to be strong, and then no one will be able to hurt you, especially with us protecting you as well."

Dora nodded seriously, turning as Rabastan walked up to them and took a deep breath, smiling at his wife and daughter. "Shall we away, then?" he said.

"Please," Andromeda nodded firmly. They said their goodbyes to the Greengrass family and disapparated to their home, Dora immediately wriggling to be put down. "Dora, stay here," Andromeda said, setting the child down beside her as they walked into the house. "I want to go check on your sister, and then we can see about eating, okay?"

"Yes," she answered. "She's all alone, Mum."

Andromeda nodded ruefully, reaching out and opening the door to the girl's room. Her little girl was seated on the floor, playing, Lacey faithfully watching over her. "Athena," she said softly, and the child looked up.

"Mumma!" cried the child, and Andromeda laughed happily, hurrying to Athena and lifting her into her arms for a warm cuddle. "Mum," Athena murmured, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck and laying her head against her mother's shoulder.

"I love you," Andromeda said softly, immediately rocking the child gently as she looked at her husband with a contented smile.

"She loves you too," Dora supplied, one hand holding onto her mother's skirts.

Rabastan watched his family proudly, his wife dismissing Lacey with an order for her to tell the kitchen elves that they would soon be ready to eat. He loved all three of his girls, glad he had chosen Andromeda, for it had already been worth the trouble.


	17. Family Feud

**I really love this chapter, and I couldn't resist uploading it right after the last one. If you have a moment or two, please review. Thanks!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

A few days later, Rabastan called his wife to the study to tell her that they would soon be meeting with Rodolphus and Bellatrix with their father to arbitrate. Andromeda winced at the thought, saying, "But we will leave the children here?"

"Yes," Rabastan answered. "I don't want to risk upsetting Dora when I myself am not completely sure what Rodolphus will do."

"Of course," Andromeda nodded with a sigh. "I just don't want to go back to Lestrange Manor. It—it doesn't feel right anymore." She looked down, slightly embarrassed at her feelings.

"Dromeda," the man said quietly, "come here." He patted his knee, and she obediently came and sat down, glad of his arms slipping around her. "As much as I love my boyhood home, I don't see it as somewhere we can raise our family. This is one of the things Father, Rodolphus, and I must discuss with you and Bellatrix: acquiring a second Lestrange Manor."

Andromeda frowned. "Couldn't we just make this place our home? I wouldn't mind living here. We couldn't have large parties, but I wouldn't mind hosting things at Lestrange Manor. That is, if Bella wanted me to do it for her."

Rabastan sighed. "Father thinks this house is too small to be our home," he told her.

"I don't need a fine house," Andromeda said, looking down at her hands and toying with her wedding ring. "I have my family. As long as we're all right, I will be happy. I would rather not have to show power and wealth by the state of my home. I know we are a great House: I do not need to prove it to everyone."

"We could never explain that to Father," Rabastan admitted to his wife. "But I agree somewhat, though I do like flaunting those things once in a while. We'll be able to work it out: we just need to talk to Father and Rodolphus, because he's supposed to be the heir and make important decisions like this."

"It isn't his place to decide what our family does," Andromeda snapped before she could stop herself, and Rabastan raised an eyebrow at her outburst.

"Don't like my brother?" he asked in amusement. "Dromeda, the way Dora screamed when she saw him—I thought for sure someone had Cursed her. What she saw him do to you must have terrified her."

Andromeda sighed. "She's going to remember that for a long time," she said. "Poor child. It was awful enough without her seeing it."

Rabastan hugged his wife close, kissing her cheek. "I love you," he told her.

She looked down yet again. "It still hasn't worked," she whispered. "Rabastan—I—I'm scared. If I can't have children…." she shivered in horror. "I can't fail. I can't."

"If it doesn't work, Andromeda, I will accept that," he told her. "As much as we will both be disappointed with no male heir, we do have the girls."

"I couldn't bear it," Andromeda whispered, allowing her husband to cradle her in his arms. "I—I think I should see a Healer, Rab."

"If you want to, we can set that up," Rabastan agreed. "I would like to be with you during the examination, though."

Andromeda nodded, her shoulders slumping slightly. "I'm sorry," she murmured, pressing her face into his neck as she clung to him. "I should have taken those potions when I was able to have children. I should have given you a son. I'm so sorry, Rab."

Rabastan embraced her for a few moments, then asked, "What would you like your punishment to be?" She started in shock, but didn't look up as she stuttered wordlessly. "My undying love?" Rabastan whispered in her ear.

"You're incorrigible," Andromeda said with a sigh. " _J'adore_ _vous_."

He froze for a moment, then murmured the same words, pressing his lips to her cheek. She lifted her face without a word and mashed her lips into his, gladly allowing him to deepen the kiss almost immediately. They did not let go of each other for quite a long time.

* * *

Andromeda nervously looked at herself in her bedroom mirror and bit her lip, unsure if she would be all right. Her husband stood behind her near the bed, watching her silently as she fussed over herself before turning to him in desperation. "Rab, could you please tell me whether you honestly think I look okay?"

Rabastan frowned. "I...don't know what you mean, Dromeda. You always look lovely to me, and I'm not sure what you want me to say."

"Is it modest enough?" she said, her cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment. "I want to appear younger, more innocent, and I don't—I don't know if—"

"You want to be extra careful on our visit," Rabastan said quietly, a strange tone in his voice. "Do you really think my brother is like that, Andromeda?"

She swallowed hard, turning away from him again. "I don't trust him. I can't—for our family's sake, for our sake. I wish nothing had ever happened to separate you and your brother, Rab, but for the children—I won't risk any more of them, and I won't draw more attention to myself than I must."

Rabastan walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You may do whatever you must to protect yourself, Andromeda," he told her. "You are my wife, and I want you to be safe, from whoever threatens you."

"Do I look all right?" Andromeda whispered, turning her head toward him.

"You look fine," he reassured her, sighing as she turned and clung to him tightly. "Dromeda..." he hugged her to himself, feeling her body tremble against his.

"I don't want to mess this up," Andromeda choked, pressing her face into his shoulder. "Maybe I shouldn't go."

"But you have to," Rabastan sighed, gently kissing her head. "At least, Father requested that you go with me."

Andromeda's hands clutched his shirt tightly, the witch sniffing, "I know. I don't want to disappoint you." Her face fell, and she buried her face in his shoulder again. "Anymore," she whispered, tears trickling down her face.

Rabastan held back a groan of annoyance at her emotions, though he was touched by the strong fear he knew she felt. "I love you," he said to her softly, his constant answer to sooth her terrified mind. "I'll be there to help you talk through everything with my family. They won't be kind, Andromeda, I know you know that. But I need you to be that proper pureblood once again for me, okay? We have to get permission to stay here for an extended period of time."

"I have to convince Rodolphus I need a longer vacation," Andromeda spat, her voice muffled. "Merlin help him if he makes me angry. I will murder him."

"It's a deal," Rabastan agreed, making her look up in surprise. He kissed her forehead, murmuring, "but only if I can help."

"Oh, Rab," she half laughed, leaning up to kiss him. "I don't know how you put up with me." She took another deep breath, then said, "I think I'm ready now."

He cleared her face of tearstains, then led her from their room and house, disapparating to his boyhood home.

Andromeda drew herself to her full height as Rabastan reached out his hand, seeking entrance for them. To her surprise, a dark look crossed his face. "I've been warded out," he said in an angry tone. "I can't believe—"

"Rabastan," she said softly, "no matter what, we are in this together."

He did not look at her, though he nodded curtly as they faced the doors, hearing footsteps. They greeted Desmond Lestrange properly, both immediately unsure how to act toward the man. He motioned them to follow him, which they did almost immediately, Andromeda suppressing a shudder at the realisation that they would, of course, all be talking in the study.

"Sit down," the man invited them.

Neither spoke, though Rabastan barely kept himself from glaring at his old brother. Andromeda received a searching look from Bellatrix and wondered what the older witch wanted to know from her. As far as she knew, her sister had nothing to do with the situation besides instigating the entire incident that had resulted in the loss of her child. Her own anger was kindled, though she locked her hands together in her lap and forced herself to look at her father-in-law.

Desmond looked straight at the two boys. "I'm disappointed in both of you," he told them. "First of all, you are brothers, and should be able to understand the difficulties that the other has. You know each other well, and your mother and I have raised you both better than you have acted those few months ago."

Rodolphus turned away from his father, not looking at anyone until Bella's hand crept into his. Rabastan was sure his mama's-boy brother felt at least a little guilty over how their mother must have felt. No one said a word, sure that the older Lestrange was not finished speaking.

"Rabastan." Andromeda looked straight at Desmond as he spoke, ready to hear the same things he would tell her husband. "There should have been no reason for you to leave our home as of yet. Proper preparations should have been made: you did not need to run away like a frightened child."

"On the contrary, Father," the young man said in indignation. "It was absolutely necessary for us to have time away. I would do anything to protect Andromeda and the girls, and if that would mean leaving my childhood home—as it has—then I have no qualms against it."

"Your heart gets in the way of your brain," Desmond told his younger son. "Do you not think it was suspicious for you and your wife to disappear from the pureblood circles for a few months? It is a good thing Nymphadora joined you at the Greengrass's, though I was told she made quite a scene."

"Mr. Lestrange," Andromeda said sharply. "Nymphadora is only three, and had not seen Rodolphus since she had witnessed what he did. It would take a much calmer three year old to not cry out when running into a man whose actions had traumatized her."

"And if you had stayed here, it would have happened here, at home," Desmond answered her.

Andromeda's eyes narrowed. "You cannot possibly suggest that I keep my children in harm's way while waiting for pureblood procedure to procure us a home. I could not let my daughters face such things when I myself was not ready to face them."

Bellatrix's expression did not change as she merely watched, though Rodolphus' face grew stormy with unexplainable emotion. Desmond regarded Rabastan and his wife for a few moments before turning to Rodolphus and Bellatrix. "And you," he sighed. "I would never have thought such things of you, Rodolphus. Cursing your brother's wife out of anger, and jealousy. That is no way to solve your problems, even if there isn't a solution for them."

Andromeda immediately felt a slight anger at Bellatrix for refusing her own duty and causing part of Rodolphus' problem. She felt Rabastan's hand twitch in hers and gently squeezed his hand, realising just how effected he was as well.

"What now?" Bellatrix spoke finally. "What is to be done?

"Rabastan and Andromeda will have to have their own home," Desmond said, turning to look at them for a moment. "But that vacation house is not the place."

"Perhaps not for our entire lives," Rabastan answered, "but to uproot the children again so soon...I do not believe that is a good idea. We are quite comfortable there for now, and can look to build or purchase a proper manor when we decide what we want."

Andromeda turned to Bellatrix. "We obviously can't hold events in the vacation house, but I'm willing to host things for you, or even trade off if you're willing."

Rodolphus looked between the two and smirked. "It's good to see you've talked about the future," she said to them. "After the hope you brought to the family and then your complete failure, Andromeda."

She did not reply, though Bellatrix's eyes widened as she stared at her sister. "Your—Dromeda, your hair!"

Rabastan turned to see his wife's hair had tinged red, the witch too angry to keep her magic quiet. "Andromeda?" he asked her, confused, and she bit her lip sharply, seeing her husband's unusual expression.

"Sorry," she said, smoothing her hair but unable to fix the colour. "I'll have to fix that later, when my magic is calm."

He didn't understand why she wasn't more angry at Rodolphus' words, though in the next moment, both he and his brother realised they had a more urgent issue. The instant their eyes met, they both knew what was happening, and Bella caught on immediately. "Go," she hissed at her husband, pulling her hand away from his. "Go to him. You must not wait."

Andromeda finally pulled her hand away from Rabastan's, motioning him to go on, that she would be all right. "Do not delay," she murmured. "You have been away enough."

Desmond did not say a word until the two boys had gone, though Bellatrix now had a smirk on her face. "I asked the Dark Lord to call them away," she said to her sister and Desmond. "I told him they were having brotherly difficulties and needed to learn to work together. Their mission will be extremely difficult, and if they do not work together, they will be gravely injured."

Andromeda's heart immediately skipped a beat. "Bellatrix, you may not care about your husband, but I'd like to keep mine, if it's all the same to you," she said, hurt in her tone.

"Oh, Dromeda," Bella pouted. "And here I was thinking you still hated him."

"We have children!" Andromeda snapped at her. "Two girls who need their father! I can go on no matter what happens to Rabastan, but my daughters—Bellatrix, you are heartless."

Bellatrix nodded in agreement. "You've recovered from one lover's murder easily enough," she said thoughtfully. "Though Dora still doesn't know of her true blood—no one does." She looked up at Andromeda carefully. "Is there any prospect of a true heir? All of us would like to know."

Andromeda looked down for a moment, then faced Bellatrix and Desmond. "Rabastan and I are trying for another child, though we do not yet have any positive results," she told them, hating herself as she spoke the words. "I tried to give myself some time to recover—I've been hoping I wasn't ruined, but the Healer said I should still be able to have children." She shook her head, swallowing hard. "If it is possible, I will make sure it happens," she said firmly. "No matter how long it takes."

Desmond regarded her for a moment, waving at Bella to be silent. "We expect nothing less, Andromeda," he said to her. "I will be speaking to your husband about getting a home for you and your family. I appreciate your proper attitude in the midst of all this: it makes it a lot easier to work through the issues."

"Thank you," Andromeda said gratefully. "I didn't want to be all the trouble I have been, and I hope our difficulties will be resolved soon."

"Of course," Desmond said, getting to his feet. "I will see you back to your home, as I'm sure Rabastan wouldn't want you to go alone."

"I—all right," Andromeda relented as she saw Bellatrix give her a reassuring nod from behind the man's back. It wasn't until she had left the house with the man that she wondered why in Merlin's name she had trusted her sister's opinion of their father-in-law.

Thankfully, Andromeda was able to say goodbye to the man at the gates and go on into the house without Desmond following her. She hurried to her room, quickly putting on a more comfortable dress before hurrying to check on the children. As she played with Dora and Athena, she constantly worried about her husband, wondering how he was getting along with his older brother.

It was not until late that night that Rabastan returned home to his wife and children. Andromeda met him in the entrance hall, concerned to find that he was, as Bella had said, injured. "Rabastan," she breathed worriedly, rushing to him even though he winced at her touch. "What can I do to help?"

"It—it's nothing," Rabastan said, shivering slightly.

"Rab," Andromeda shook her head at him. "You smell like Fire, and there's blood all over you. Come lie down. I'll call the Healer."

"No," the man protested. "Andromeda, I'll be fine. I—" he stumbled slightly, leaning on his wife for a moment. "Damn it," he muttered. He didn't say anything else as she helped him to the bed and he lay down.

Andromeda called their Healer, then bit her lip as she watched her husband lie there silently. "Can you tell me what happened?" she asked him.

Rabastan didn't say anything for a moment, then answered with difficulty, "Dromeda, I'd like to keep that between me and my brother."

"All right," she answered, watching him for a moment longer before she went to let the Healer in. She looked on in concern as her husband quietly talked to the Healer during the exam, still worried about what Rodolphus might have done to him.

It was quite a while before the Healer finally lifted his wand from the young man. "Badly injured," he said to Rabastan with a sharp frown. "And by such a close magic—it's a wonder you're still alive." He went to say something else, but Rabastan gave him a warning look, and the man merely added, "Whoever did those healing spells before me saved your life, though you will have some awful scarring that I can't effect."

Rabastan nodded, then gave a slight groan as the Healer pulled out some potion bottles. Andromeda stepped to her husband's side to hear and see the instructions, knowing that Rabastan hated taking potions or medicines of any sort. She knew her husband wouldn't be happy at the number of healing concoctions he was supposed to take, but she would do anything to make sure he recovered, though he almost seemed not to have been in much pain at all.

"I'll be right back," she said to her husband. "Don't you dare get up until I return." She gave him a firm look, then motioned the Healer to follow her and left the room. As soon as they were out of earshot, she said to the man, "I would like for you to do a quick exam on me as well before you go."

"All right," the Healer agreed, and Andromeda led him to a small room, lying back on the bed at his instruction. "Any particular reason you are concerned?" he asked her first, his wand ready to begin.

Andromeda sighed, shaking her head and seeing her red-tinged hair. "Well, yes," she said, biting her lip slightly. "I—I think I might have finally conceived. I thought it would be best to know soon so that I can do everything in my power to...keep it safe. Other than that, I just want to make sure I'm healthy."

The Healer nodded and Andromeda lay back without another word, closing her eyes as she allowed the man to examine her easily. When he was finished, he looked down at her solemnly and said, "You are perfectly healthy, Mrs. Lestrange."

Her face fell, the witch nodding as she turned her face away from him, and he set a potion down on the nightstand. "You may take this Morning Sickness Potion to curb your illness," he said simply. "I'm sure you know other protective measures, or can find some."

Andromeda turned to stare at the man, and a smile spread across his face. "Congratulations," he said to her quietly. "You are pregnant, only about three weeks—which of course is why there are no symptoms, I assume? What made you think it was so?"

"My hair," Andromeda whispered. "I—I can't morph my hair on my own. Babies do strange things to my magic..." She sat up slowly, clutching her hair in both hands before her hands went to her stomach. She was finally pregnant.

Her instant joy was marred by a sudden fright, and he gave her a reassuring nod. "It will be a boy," he said. "I took the liberty of finding out for you. Thought you would want to know, just to ease your mind."

She couldn't speak, and he finally said, "Would you like to see me out?"

"Oh, yes," she stammered, pulling herself to her feet and trying to regain her sense of propriety.

The Healer shook his head in amusement as she opened the gates for him to leave and said to her, "Congratulations again, Mrs. Lestrange. Do not hesitate to contact me for regular check-ups; I know how very important this child will be to your family."

"Thank you," Andromeda breathed, and the Healer was gone.

She walked back through the halls, having completely forgotten about her children as she paused before her and Rabastan's room. Andromeda held back her tears of joy as she made sure to put on a calm mask before she entered the room, stealing softly to her husband's side.

"Rabastan?" she asked softly, and he opened his eyes to look up at her, making her heart melt. "Will you really be okay?" she whispered.

"Yes," he mumbled. "But y'know, I thinkee drugged me." She sniffed slightly and he added, "Don' cry, Dromeda." He reached out to try to wipe one of her tears away, but she let out a small laugh and carefully slid into his arms in the bed. "Silly Dromeda," he sighed, absentmindedly stroking her back.

His arms tightened around her after a few moments, and she smiled against his chest, thrills of joy rushing through her as she planned how she would tell her husband the long-awaited news as soon as he woke.


	18. Good News

**Yay! Andromeda now has news for dear husband xD**

* * *

"Andromeda..." the sound of her husband's voice broke through her sleepy mind, and she groaned softly as he removed his arm from beneath her. "Sorry, Love, my arm is tingling like mad..." he picked up his wand and carefully used a charm to set his arm right.

"You—you're better?" Andromeda yawned, looking up at him with a still sleepy expression.

"Recovering," Rabastan answered. "I was wondering if you remembered which potion was which and how much I'm supposed to take of which one."

"Oh." Andromeda yawned again as she sat up, her husband chuckling at her, and she couldn't help the broad smile that split her face again.

Rabastan shook his head. "Is it that important to your happiness that I stay alive?"

Andromeda leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. "Shh," she said to him. "Of course it is." She looked over, reaching out for her wand and waving it at the potions, all of which were immediately labeled properly for her husband's understanding.

The moment he was finished taking his prescribed potions, he lay back, pulling Andromeda to lie next to him, but she pulled away, taking his hands in hers. "Rab," she said softly, a furious blush immediately blooming on her cheeks. "I—I—we're going to grow our family."

He didn't say anything, and she bit her lip. "Rabastan," she began again, "I—I'm pregnant."

He stared at her for a few seconds, then sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and holding her tightly. "Dromeda," he breathed against her hair. "A child?"

"A boy," Andromeda murmured, her face pressed into his neck. "We're going to have a little boy." She sniffed, wiping away a few happy tears as her husband hugged her ever so gently before drawing back.

"A son," Rabastan said reverently, placing his hand on his wife's stomach. "Andromeda...thank you." Tears began to stream down her face in earnest, and he cradled her in his arms, kissing her head over and over as he whispered, "I love you so much."

It wasn't until Andromeda's tears had dried that Rabastan said, "Protections. Andromeda, we must put protective wards on the baby." She nodded in agreement, grasping her wand once again as she scooted back slightly to place the spells, Rabastan adding his own protection after she was finished.

Andromeda looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him. "I—I wanted this child for us," she whispered. "Not just because it was expected of us. I wanted to give you a son, Rabastan."

"Are you trying to say, 'I love you'?" he asked her, and Andromeda's ears burned with embarrassment. He wrapped his arms around her. " _J'adore_ _vous_ ," he murmured before kissing her lovingly.

She clung to her husband firmly, though carefully, remembering that he was still injured. She couldn't speak, both for her emotion and for their kiss, but she let him know what she meant through their kiss.

"Oh," she said after a few minutes, drawing back from him. "Rab, I've got to check on the children. I've left them with Lacey since last night. They've never been alone that long before."

"You can't bring them here unless you're willing to stay," Rabastan warned her, a grin on his face. "I'm too sick to deal with Dora's hair and Athena's crying alone."

"I would never," she said haughtily, kissing him again before getting up and hurrying down the hall to retrieve her two daughters. She couldn't hold back her delight, laughing happily as she entered Dora's room, finding Dora glaring at her sister from her toddler bed.

"Mum," Dora pouted, "Athena won't be quiet!"

Andromeda leaned down and gathered her smaller daughter into her arms, hushing the happily chattering child as she realised Lacey must have put the children in the same room to make them easier to watch. "Your father wants to see you two," she said to Dora. "He got hurt a little bit last night, but he's doing better and wants you to visit him."

Dora nodded slightly. "Okay," she agreed. "Is he bad hurt?"

"No, he'll be fine," Andromeda said, taking Athena over to her small closet in the room and beginning to dress her for the day. "He's just got to let his potions and all put him back together."

Dora giggled, rolling out of her bed and pulling herself across the floor to the closet, her mother shaking her head at the girl. "Dora, stand up," Andromeda said with a small laugh. "Do I need to dress you?"

"No!" Dora half shouted, then said in a quieter voice, "no. I'm a big girl!"

"Very good," Andromeda smirked, summoning a dress for the child and giving it to Dora. "See if you can figure that out while I finish taking care of your sister."

To Dora's credit, she was able to pull her dress on without much trouble, only asking her mother to button her dress down the back. Andromeda gave her daughter a proud smile, suddenly remembering that her own mother had not been the one to teach her to dress herself. She motioned Dora to come with her as she lifted Athena into her arms once again, shaking her head as the toddler ran on down the hall ahead of her.

Rabastan grinned at his three girls when they entered the room, Andromeda sharply telling Dora to be careful when she jumped onto the bed and proceeded to cuddle up to her father a bit more gentle than she'd be going to. "Dad, are you okay?" Dora asked, slipping her arm across him as far as she could reach. "Mum said you got hurt."

"I'll be all right, Dora," he reassured her, but the girl suddenly sat up and grabbed his arm, confusing him.

"What's that?" the child asked, pointing to black tattoo on his forearm.

Andromeda swallowed hard, concerned about what to say to her, but Rabastan had a ready answer. "Dad belongs to the Dark Lord," he told her solemnly as her little fingers rubbed his Mark.

"A Death Eater?" Dora grinned, looking between her parents and seeing their surprise.

"Dora, where did you hear about that?" Andromeda asked her daughter cautiously.

Nymphadora squirmed slightly, then answered in guilt, "I heard Aunt Bella talking about it to Rod, and I saw his too." She pointed to the spot. "What is that?"

Andromeda quickly walked forward and sat next to her daughter. "That is the Mark of the Dark Lord," she said to Dora. "The Dark Mark. It is so that he can call Rabastan to perform his duties when he is needed."

"Do you have one, Mum?" the child asked, turned to her mother.

"No," Andromeda shook her head firmly. "I am performing my own duties in being a proper pureblood wife and raising children—you and your sister." A smile crossed her face again, and Dora grinned too.

"This is a secret, Nymphadora," Rabastan said very seriously, pointing to his Mark. "There are some bad people out there that would take me away if they found out I was a Death Eater. You would never see me again."

Dora's mouth dropped open. She couldn't imagine never seeing her father again. "I won't let them take you," she said firmly, her brown hair turning black.

"Then you must not talk about this at all, do you understand?" Rabastan said. She nodded, and he frowned. "Say 'Yes, Father,' Nymphadora."

"Yes, Father," Dora said properly, and he pulled down his sleeve, wrapping his arm around the girl to cuddle with her again.

"I love you," he told her softly. "I don't want to be taken from you. Especially now…." He shared a look with Andromeda, and she blushed.

"I won't tell," Dora answered firmly. "Mum wants to keep you and I do too!"

Rabastan laughed delightedly. "Wonderful," he chuckled. "Now why don't you bring your toys up here onto the bed so that we can play together?" Dora's hair shot pink in her delight, the girl hurrying to take her father up on his offer of play.

* * *

It was no surprise to Andromeda when the sickness finally hit her, though it wasn't nearly as bad as she'd had it with the two girls. She and Rabastan were both thrilled at the prospect of a little boy, though Andromeda felt a strong sense of relief as well. They hadn't told anyone else yet, though she was sure that Bellatrix had begun to suspect her when her hair had tinged red. Andromeda smiled slightly as she remembered that it had taken Dora's pointing out that her hair was different before she remembered to have Rabastan change it back. After that, Dora had been very curious as to how that worked and had made her mother promise to show her how to do it in the future.

Andromeda was glad when Narcissa visited once again, almost immediately telling the witch her news. "Dromeda, I'm so happy for you!" the blonde witch nearly squealed in excitement before hugging her sister firmly.

"Thanks," Andromeda blushed, pulling away after a moment and sitting back on the couch. "I will be so relieved when the child is finally born. I can't breathe easily until then."

"Of course," her sister nodded. "Now. Have you and Rabastan thought of names?"

"Names?" Andromeda couldn't help but laugh. "No. We just found out that I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Andromeda," Narcissa sighed dreamily. "It'll be lovely to have a little boy to show off to the rest of the world."

Andromeda smirked. "To make the Notts stop bragging about baby Alvin?" she teased.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Of course," she answered. "And to make Laurel shut up about Dora and Athena. They're two lovely girls that would be sorely missed had they not come first."

The older witch agreed. "I was terrified when Athena was first born, but Rabastan didn't seem to be angry with me for it. I—I never told him the child I miscarried was the true heir."

"Well, that isn't necessary to tell anyone," Narcissa said gently. "No one need know anything except that this child—" she held out her hand with her palm toward her sister's stomach "—is the new heir to the House of Lestrange."

"I love you, Cissa," Andromeda sighed. "You're so comforting."

"You were that to me," Narcissa replied. "When I was just a bit older than Dora until I was halfway through school, you protected and helped me. I was afraid of a lot of things as a little girl."

Andromeda smiled in remembrance. "You were so sweet and innocent," she giggled. "You still are."

"Hey!" Narcissa protested. "Not as much!"

"Oh, Cissa," Andromeda laughed. "You've got to come see me more often, as I won't be going out much now that I'm pregnant."

"True," Narcissa said, rolling her eyes. "You get to be locked away until the baby comes. I'll make sure to come see you and keep you updated on everything that's happening."

"I just want to disappear until the baby's born and then send a Howler to Father along with the birth announcement," Andromeda said dreamily, grinning to herself as she heard Narcissa's tsk of disapproval. "He told me at the Greengrass' party that I would be a failure just like Mother."

Narcissa frowned. "Andromeda, that's not nice," she said to her sister. "It wasn't Mother's fault either."

Andromeda nodded. "She didn't have Mrs Malfoy to get potions off of."

"Oh—" Narcissa sputtered, blushing slightly. "You know that's not what I meant."

"I just want to plot revenge against our father," Andromeda said thoughtfully. "I can't imagine what I would do, though. Do you think Bellatrix would have any ideas?"

"Besides outright murdering him?" Narcissa scoffed.

"Oh, there is that," Andromeda giggled. "Silly me, not thinking of it first."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "You are going to be a mess with this child, I can tell already."

Andromeda merely smirked. "It's a boy, Cissa. And with any luck, you'll run into the same issue when it's your turn."

The blonde witch grinned and didn't respond to the comment, easily going on to talk about their cousin Regulus and how she was concerned about the young man. Andromeda listened to her sister's concerns, though she was really waiting for her daughters to wake from their nap so the two women could go play with the children.

The older witch found that she didn't much care for pureblood chatter anymore, wondering how Narcissa put up with the drama of high society wizards. After a little while, they were able to go talk with the children instead of going over the latest pureblood gossip. Andromeda was extremely grateful for this, uncomfortable talking about others when she knew what being the talk of pureblood circles was like.

Narcissa left about an hour later, and Andromeda went to her own room to freshen up, taking Athena with her, Dora following her down the hall. "Mum," Dora began quietly, "is Rod going to see us again?"

Andromeda looked up from fixing her hair to look at her older daughter carefully. "I know we will see him again," she told Dora gently. "But your father and I will be very careful to keep you and Athena with us whenever that happens. We'll be fine, Dora."

"He hurt you, though," Dora said, struggling to find words for what she wanted to say. "He—he will hurt you, Mum."

"You're worried he'll hurt me again?" Andromeda said, reaching out and drawing the toddler to a seat beside her on the bed. "Dora, sweetling, Mum is fine. Rodolphus won't hurt me anymore: Dad will see to that, okay?"

Dora nodded, reaching out and hugging her mother tightly. "I love you," Dora whispered.

Andromeda hugged the girl back. "I love you too," she said softly. "Now let me take care of Athena, and we can go out in the garden for a few moments before we have a snack, all right?"

The girl grinned, her hair shooting bright pink before she sprawled out on the bed to wait for her mother to care for the younger girl. Andromeda smiled slightly at her two daughters, glad that she had them to amuse herself while she and Rabastan waited on their baby boy to finally arrive.

* * *

One evening as Andromeda was getting ready for bed, she turned to see Rabastan turn to pull his nightshirt on. She stared at him in surprise, then hurried over and stopped him, her fingers gently tracing the angry red marks on his skin. "Rab," she breathed in shock. "Where did these come from?"

Rabastan's face clouded and he pushed his wife's hand away, pulling his nightshirt on quickly. "From the mission Rod and I did," he answered, turning from her and walking to their bed.

Andromeda followed him, her nightgown held in her hand. "Are those scars from the opposition, or from Rodolphus?"

"Andromeda," Rabastan scowled, then took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay." She held out her nightgown to him. "Help me?"

He looked at her for a few seconds, then took the garment and helped her pull it down over her head, tugging it into place. Rab pulled her to a seat on his lap and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

Andromeda felt his hand on her stomach, though she knew her pregnancy wasn't even showing yet. She leant her head against his shoulder and didn't say a word as he held her.

It was several long minutes before Rabastan finally muttered, "Rod attacked me the moment we disapparated after receiving our orders." Andromeda did not speak, and her husband continued, "He—he tried to kill me. My own brother. He's gone mad, Dromeda; I can't imagine what he would do if he knew about this little one."

"We'll keep him safe," Andromeda whispered to the man, placing her hand over his.

"It's not like Rod wants to do it, though," Rabastan shook his head, confusion in his eyes. "He just...loses control. He was the one that healed me, or I would have died. It was only because some wizards had seen us that Rodolphus snapped out of his rage and healed me. He somehow still wants me to stay safe. Dromeda, I don't—I don't understand."

The young man shook his head, looking at his wife with hurt in his eyes. "He's not like he used to be," he breathed. "He can't help himself, Dromeda. Rod didn't want to hurt you, didn't want to hurt our child, and he didn't want to hurt me. A madness has taken control of him, and it frightens him." Rabastan couldn't look at his wife, knowing that she would probably blame his thoughts on the fact that Rod was his brother.

She reached out and cupped his face in her hand, making him look at her. "Bellatrix is doing this to him," she said quietly. "She doesn't realise how many people it's hurting."

"She is unfaithful to him," Rabastan said in a cold, deadly tone. "And she refuses her duties to him. She doesn't care what she does to him."

"I know," Andromeda whispered. "Bellatrix has always been obsessed with her master."

Rabastan froze, staring down at his wife. "Wh—what did you say?"

Andromeda's lips parted slightly in alarmed. "You—you didn't know—Bella and the Dark Lord—Rodolphus didn't tell you the whole truth?"

He stared at her for far too long before he held her close and whispered, "It makes so much more sense now. Rodolphus…"

The brown-haired witch summoned her Morning Sickness potion and drank before waving it away and slipping off her husband's lap to crawl into bed. Rabastan soon joined her, though he lay on his back, Andromeda cuddling up next to him after a moment.

"How long have you known?"

"A long time," Andromeda sighed. "Almost as long as Bella's been a Death Eater."

"Why?" Rabastan sighed. "Why is she like that?"

"She...isn't the sort of woman that can be controlled very well," Andromeda answered after a moment, then sat up, locking her hands together in her lap as she glanced at him. "Perhaps now is a good time for you to learn of this…."

Rabastan gave her a look of concern, and she bit her lip slightly. "I was going to tell you before, but I guess..." Andromeda sighed at his expression. "It's just...Bellatrix and I were both sexually abused by our father since we were little girls. It's sort of ruined Bella for men."

Her husband frowned, then suddenly looked as if he would be sick. "Your father—Cygnus Black?" he shuddered.

"Many times over the years," Andromeda nodded without looking up from her hands. "And while I did everything he asked of me, Bellatrix did the exact opposite. I wanted to escape the pain and do what was expected of me, but she would rather suffer than please Father. She doesn't know anything about men but what he taught her: pain and suffering."

"But you didn't do that," Rabastan murmured. "You aren't that way."

"I've always been different," Andromeda whispered. "The good girl, the one who behaves properly, no matter what. Didn't you ever wonder why—well, why I wasn't as inexperienced as you?"

Rabastan winced. "Well, I thought a woman would just know how—no, I didn't wonder. Dromeda...that's awful."

"Bellatrix—she can't carry a healthy baby because of the damage that was done to her as a young girl," she whispered, cringing away from his touch on her arm. "I wasn't ruined because I cooperated. I didn't fight, and I did what I was told. That's the only way I was able to survive my childhood, Rabastan."

"Andromeda," Rabastan said quietly, sitting up beside her. "I—I want you to know that I'm glad you've told me. I'm not angry, and you're safe here with me."

"I'm sorry," the witch whispered. "I would never have wanted any pureblood man to receive his wife in the state I was in. I was a broken mess."

Rabastan cautiously wrapped his arms around the young woman, drawing her close to him and hugging her gently. "I wanted you," he murmured, pressing his lips into her hair. "It's true: you were a mess, but I couldn't imagine my life without you. I'd dreamed of you for months and months, Andromeda."

Andromeda sniffed slightly, her hand grasping his nightshirt as she leaned into his chest. "I—I wish I could have been pure for you," she whispered. "Not used, as I was. And I wish things could have been different...with Dora. I didn't want to bring shame on anyone but myself. I thought there could be no higher shame than to leave my family, but I was wrong."

"That has been solved," Rabastan answered. "No one will know about that, Dromeda."

"Broken," Andromeda whispered. "Rab, you wouldn't have wanted me if you had known."

He paused for a moment, then embraced her again, saying firmly, "I would have wanted to steal you away no matter what. And if I had known about your father, I would have been desperate to rescue you from that house. As far as Dora...well, you didn't know either until I'd brought you home, and so that doesn't matter."

Rabastan turned the witch to face him, seeing the tears in her eyes. "You've suffered, even beyond what I've put you through," he said quietly. "But I love you, Andromeda. You have been the most perfect wife and mother, and I love you more than I could ever describe."

Andromeda sniffed again, brushing away the moisture from her eyes. "Thank you, Rab," she whispered, clinging to him. "Thank you."

He lay back on their bed again after a moment, his wife continuing to cling to him as he held her. He had never imagined that the young witch had had such awful things happen to her, though as he thought about it more, he knew it made sense.

This was exactly why Cygnus had asked her if Rabastan reminded her of him. It was also why Andromeda had cried out that she had done everything he had ever wanted of her and begged him to save her from Rabastan. He chilled slightly as she remembered that Andromeda had pleaded with her father to keep her even if she never married and was forced to stay with her parents. There had been a time when Andromeda had thought her father's abuse was preferable to Rabastan's aggressive love.

Rabastan closed his eyes, hurt at the idea, though he tried to understand how she must have felt at the time. Her secret lover was dead, killed by one who professed to love her; her lover was to have rescued her from her abusive father, who was now angry at her for her disobedience; now her father would not even keep her from the man who had so callously destroyed the only person who had ever cared about her.

"I don't know why you haven't turned out like Bella, after what I've done to you," Rabastan muttered guiltily. "You're an angel, Andromeda."

"Shh," Andromeda said with a soft sigh. "I just haven't: that's all."

"It is easier to cooperate, isn't it?"

She froze, and he immediately said, "I didn't mean that like it sounded. Please—I meant that I understand why you would do the things you've done."

Andromeda reached up and place a finger on his lips. "Shh," she said again. "No more, Rab. Sleep."

He groaned softly, pressing his face into her hair. "Sorry," he whispered as he held her close, mentally berating himself for his thoughtlessness.

* * *

 **How can your love be so close...yet so far away...? *sings***

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**


	19. Square One

**Square One**

A few weeks later, Andromeda received a letter from Laurel Avery asking her very kindly to tea. She smiled as she folded up the letter, putting in her pocket to wait to speak to Rabastan about it. She had been in the same year at school with Laurel, and knew the girl fairly well, though the two hadn't been the best of friends.

The witch welcomed her husband home with a hug and kiss, Dora giggling as she wrapped her arms around her father as far as she could reach. "Hello," Rabastan chuckled, picking up the three year old. "What have you been doing while I was gone?"

Nymphadora pouted, wrapping her arms around her father's neck. "Mum was making me practise manners," she whined. "I don't want to be proper."

Rabastan hugged Dora carefully. "Well, at home it doesn't matter as much, but when we're around others, Dora, you must know what to do and say. Your mother and I expect you to make the House of Lestrange proud to call you its daughter. I expect you to learn what your mother wants you to learn."

Dora buried her face in his neck, not happy with his answer, though she finally mumbled, "Aunt Bella isn't proper."

"You shouldn't want to be like Bellatrix," Andromeda sighed. "She has never been a good girl, Dora. She suffers because of her awful behaviour."

"But she's fine," Dora pouted, looking up at her mother.

"Because she knows how to be proper," Rabastan answered the child. "Bella knows the rules, Dora, but she only follows them sometimes. Whether or not you act the proper pureblood, you must as least know how to do so. I won't have you embarrass the House of Lestrange because of ignorance."

The little girl huffed in annoyance, hiding her face in her father's neck again. "Okaaaaay," she sighed.

Rabastan patted her back, hugging the child carefully. "Thank you, Dora. And you know, when Athena is older, she will be joining you and your mother for lessons."

"Yeah?" Dora grinned against her father's neck.

"Yes," Andromeda corrected the girl. "And you can help teach her what you've already learned. Perhaps you two could even see who learns faster."

"I will," Dora said firmly, a haughty look on her face. "Because I'm older."

"We'll have to see," Rabastan chuckled, reaching out and pulling Andromeda into his other side. "Now: we have a few minutes before the meal, don't we? Let's go to the sitting room for a few minutes."

* * *

Andromeda allowed her hand to brush over her stomach gently as she carefully sat down next to her husband, leaning back into him with a sigh. She felt his hand move to touch her stomach, his fingers gently caressing the barely noticeable bump of their second child. She was nearing fourteen weeks pregnant and her husband was obsessed with her bump—well, the unborn baby in general. She really hadn't understood how much it meant to him to have an heir, though she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised. It _had_ seemed highly unlikely the House of Lestrange would get a male heir, but they were in luck so far.

He planted a kiss on her cheek, murmuring, "I love you," and she blushed, looking down at her hands.

"Rab," she said after a few moments, "I received a letter today...from Laurel."

"Who?" Rabastan said in confusion.

"Laurel Avery," Andromeda smiled. "Marshall's wife. She asked me to tea this weekend, and wants me to bring Athena so that she can play with her daughter."

Rabastan considered this for a moment, then said, "As long as you keep an eye on Athena, she may go. After all, it is her turn to get out of the house. Though..." Rabastan looked at his wife carefully. "You will be concealing the baby, won't you?"

Andromeda reached out, placing her hand on his knee. "I will," she answered. "I think it would be wise to keep others from knowing." He nodded, and she leaned up and kissed him. "We'll let it be a perfect surprise to the world."

"A surprise?" Dora asked, her eyes widening in delight. "What is it?"

The two adults shared a look, and Andromeda said gently, "Mum's going to have another baby, Dora. You're going to have a little brother."

Nymphadora looked confused, and Rabastan hugged her to his side. "You and Athena will have a baby brother," he said to her, pride clear on his features. "We're very excited, Dora."

Andromeda smiled, her hand resting gently on her stomach. "I'm very relieved that our baby boy is finally on the way," she added. "Although we are quite young still, so I suppose I shouldn't have been too fussed about it yet."

Rabastan agreed slightly, then said, "Well, if you two are ready for dinner, let's go."

"Oh, I need to check on Athena," Andromeda said after getting to her feet. "Her Waking Charm is going off."

"Allow me," Rabastan said to her, motioning Dora to follow her mother. Andromeda gave him a grateful look and led her older daughter to the dining room.

* * *

Andromeda held Athena carefully as she kissed her husband goodbye. Dora was pouting because she wasn't allowed to go, and her little sister clung to Andromeda sleepily, just having awaken from her mid-morning nap. The woman disapparated with her daughter, the girl giving a small start when they appeared at the gates of the Avery mansion.

"Don't worry, baby," Andromeda murmured to the child, kissing her head. "Mumma won't leave you alone. I love you. Be good for me, won't you?" The young woman reached out and let her presence be known to the house.

It was not long before Andromeda saw Laurel Avery walking toward her on the other side of the gates, the first witch hiding a smirk. It always amused Andromeda that she could have been the lady of that manor, but that instead one of her oldest acquaintances was now Marshall Avery's wife.

"Andromeda," Laurel said with a slight smirk, letting her walk through the gates. "Oh, this is your little one. She's older than I thought she would be."

"She turned one on the 29th of April," Andromeda said proudly as her baby girl regarded the blonde witch curiously.

"Cissa?" Athena frowned doubtfully.

"No, petal, this is Mrs. Avery," Andromeda told her daughter. "Her name is Laurel. Can you say hi to her?"

Athena kept her arms around her mother's neck as she leaned into the woman. "Hi," the child said before half hiding her face in her mother's hair.

The other witch laughed. "Is she shy?"

"I really don't know yet," Andromeda admitted. "She hasn't met very many strangers, and she's barely out of the baby stage, not quite a toddler yet."

"My daughter is not yet a year old," Laurel said, leading the way toward the house. "Lauren was born in October, so she's close to nine months."

Andromeda smiled. "She's lovely, I'm sure. Will she be awake to join us?"

Laurel merely waved the manor door open for her guests. "She is not a quiet baby, so most likely seeing her will have to wait until after tea unless you and Moriah want to talk over a fussy child."

"Well, if we all have our children here, then surely we would understand such things," Andromeda suggested as they walked down the hall. "I can't promise my daughter will stay content and quiet the entire time, either."

"Do you think Silencing Charms should be used on children?" Laurel asked her suddenly.

"I try my best not to have to," Andromeda replied after a moment. "I don't like doing it at all, but if I have to, I take it off as soon as possible."

Laurel smiled. "Good. I agree, and I think Moriah does too: her son is about eight months old. I just wanted to make sure that none of us would be bothered by babies crying."

Athena turned to look up at her mother and Andromeda smiled at her little girl. "Of course not," she answered the blonde witch as they entered the room where the third woman was.

"Andromeda!" Moriah greeted her with a smile, her baby looking up at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Oooh, he's precious!" Andromeda said, grinning at the baby boy. "Alvin, right?"

"Yes," the black-haired witch answered, both of them smiling as Lauren Summoned an elf and commanded it to bring her daughter to her.

Moments later, the women were all laughing and comparing the two babies, Athena very much distanced from it all as she was still sleepily leaning against her mother's dress. Andromeda shifted the child in her arms, the little girl curling against her to go back to her nap.

Laurel glanced at Athena, frowning thoughtfully before she said, "Sleepy little thing."

"She was up quite early this morning, as I wanted her to get a nap before we came here," Andromeda sighed. "Though I'm not sure if that made things better or worse. At least she's not fussy."

"Truly," Moriah laughed.

"I have an idea," Laurel smirked, looking down at her little one before looking at the other two women.

"Oh?" Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Do tell."

Laurel looked directly into the Lestrange woman's eyes. "You're pregnant again, aren't you?" Andromeda stared at her, and Moriah looked shocked, but the blonde witch smirked. "You're not wearing a corset, and you're just being so careful about everything. Not to mention that comments about your daughters don't bother you, so we may perhaps assume it is that Lestrange heir?"

Andromeda couldn't speak for a moment before she finally said, "Yes. But no one is to know, as we've had complications already, and don't want to disappoint Rabastan's parents should anything go wrong."

"Of course," Moriah agreed. "I will not speak of it, though perhaps...appearing in public isn't the best idea for now."

"I disappeared once," Andromeda sighed. "I can't do that again."

"No, but you should be able to give the illusion that you're properly dressed to go out," Laurel smirked at her. "I have _never_ seen you without a corset, so that makes it very plain to see that something is different, Andromeda."

"Right," the brown-haired witch blushed, looking down at Athena, who was drifting off to sleep. "Well, I'll see what I can do."

"So why did you disappear?" Moriah wanted to know as Laurel commanded the tea to be brought.

"Rabastan and I wanted a place of our own, and it has been a little more difficult than we thought, to live brothers married to sisters under the same roof." Andromeda managed a small smile. "We won't be staying in our vacation home forever, but we're cozy there for now, at least until the baby is born. Rabastan and his father have been discussing getting another home for us, but I don't know how that's going."

Laurel moved to set her daughter down on a play mat a little bit away from the table and said, "You can lay Alvin down here if you wish. Andromeda, if you need a rest from holding Athena, you can make her comfortable over here."

"Thank you," Andromeda said quietly, glancing down at her daughter again. She knew that Athena wasn't yet asleep enough to be laid down away from her. "Perhaps I will in a few moments." She waved one hand to put milk and sugar in her tea and took a sip carefully so that she would not disturb the little one she was holding.

She was glad when the two women went back to discussing their own children and families, commenting only when she knew it wouldn't shift the attention back to herself. It was barely ten minutes later when Athena whimpered, wriggling in her mother's arms, and Andromeda almost winced at what she knew it meant. Andromeda got to her feet, lifting Athena to her shoulder so that the she could rest her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Sorry," Andromeda said quietly. "She's used to me walking the floor with her to put her to sleep. I'm really going to try not to do that with the next one."

Both other women laughed softly, watching Athena sigh and wrap one arm around her mother's neck. "She's so sweet," Laurel shook her head. "You do have the most beautiful daughters."

Andromeda smiled proudly. "They are wonderful," she agreed as she soothed her daughter. She was glad when Athena finally seemed to settle into a deeper sleep, the young woman carefully laying her child down to sleep for a little while. She returned to her chair, ready to talk with the other two women without interruption.

She was relieved to get back home about an hour later, though she was disappointed to find that her husband was not home. She quickly went to Nymphadora's room, opening the door to see the little girl playing with Lacey.

"Mum!" Dora said, looking up. "Dad had to go to the Dark Lord. He said to tell you."

"Oh." Andromeda held back a sigh as she asked, "Are you ready to eat lunch soon?"

"Yeah," Dora grinned, getting up and going to her mother.

Andromeda hugged her older daughter, giving Lacey a command before telling Dora, "Let's go wash up now." Andromeda quickly washed up herself and Dora and put Athena into her cot before leading the way to their dining room. She chatted with her daughter for a bit before she decided she didn't feel well enough to eat more than a few bites and sighed, rubbing her stomach carefully with one hand.

"Mum, are you okay?" the child asked, looking up at her mother.

"Yes," Andromeda said with a weak smile. "Mum doesn't feel well because of the baby."

"Oh." Dora frowned, reaching out to touch her mother's slight bump. "Mum needs a potion to make her feel better?"

Andromeda sighed. "I'll get one in a moment. I think Mum needs a little nap."

Dora pouted. "Do I have to nap?"

"No, but I would like you to play quietly in my room for a little while since your sister is napping right now," Andromeda answered. "I won't say you have to nap if you'll let Mum and Athena get some rest."

"Okay," Dora grinned happily, stuffing the last bite of her half-sandwich into her mouth.

"Oh, Dora," Andromeda sighed, getting to her feet with a small groan. "I do love you, but you are such an improper child."

Dora nodded and allowed her mother to lead her down the hall to wash up yet again before they went to Andromeda and Rabastan's room. Andromeda made sure that Dora was comfortable and able to amuse herself before she lay down on her bed, glad of a few moments to rest.

* * *

It seemed but very few minutes later that Andromeda heard voices talking softly near her and opened her eyes with a soft sigh. She saw her husband looking at her hesitantly, Dora held in his arms. "Dromeda," he murmured with a look of guilt. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You're home," she yawned, reaching out her hand for him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Rabastan answered, walking to sit down beside her, Dora wriggling off his lap immediately and escaping the room. He placed his hand on her side and asked, "Are you all right, Andromeda?"

"I just wanted a nap," Andromeda sighed, going to sit up though he murmured, "Stay" and crawled into bed next to her. "I'll be back," she whispered in his ear, then hurried off to the toilet for a moment.

She came back to him in a slight panic. "Rab, did you check on Athena when you came home? I didn't even put a Waking Charm on her…."

Rabastan sat up and took her hand in his. "I took care of her, and I asked Lacey to check on the children every so often when we're not with them," he told her. "They'll be fine, Love. It's all right. You can relax." He gently stroke her hair out of her face and looked over her in concern. "You look exhausted, Dromeda."

"I...I'm fine," Andromeda sighed, sitting down next to her husband. She made a little sound of protest as he wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her to lie down next to him. "Rabastan," she murmured as he embraced her gently.

The witch leaned her head against her husband's chest, slipping her arm across him as she slid closer to him. "Go back to sleep if you like," he said, kissing her head gently. "I love you, Dromeda."

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning up to press her lips to his softly before she hid her face in his shirt again. With his arms around her, she was able to go back to sleep before very long, grateful for his understanding.

* * *

After Laurel's guessing that Andromeda was pregnant again, she and Rabastan decided that Andromeda would not go out anymore until the baby was born. This didn't seem to be the best decision, especially because Narcissa decided that she wanted to see her again specifically before the child was born.

Andromeda bit her lip as she finished reading her little sister's letter, getting up from the couch with difficulty and making her way to her husband's study. "Rab?" she asked, knocking softly before she looked into the room.

He looked up and gave her a proud look, sending a pang of guilt and sadness through the witch as he motioned her to come closer. "What can I do for you?" he asked her.

She wordlessly handed him the letter, waiting as he read it as she absentmindedly rubbed her swollen stomach. He looked up at her after a moment and said, "Sit down for a moment while we talk." She obeyed, swallowing hard as she waited for his answer.

"Narcissa believes that you should tell Bellatrix about the child before he is born?" Rabastan questioned with a frown. "I thought we talked about that, Andromeda."

"I wasn't going to tell her without permission," Andromeda breathed, half panicked at the attitude the man was taking with her. "I—I just want to see Cissa. And I think Bella might have guessed it anyway—she knows about my hair changing colours because of the child."

Rabastan watched her for a few moments before he said, "We're so close, Love. We've just got to be careful."

Andromeda sniffed a little, desperate to keep back her emotions as she knew they angered her husband. "I am careful," she whispered. "I'm doing everything I can to make sure the baby arrives healthy."

"I don't know," Rabastan sighed. "I don't know if I want you out of my sight right now, especially when I can't trust my own family not to hurt you and the child…."

"Rab," Andromeda began, then stopped, knowing if she tried to say what she wanted to, it would just make her cry. She bit her tongue to keep herself from speaking, feeling her husband's hand gently caress her stomach.

"I know you really want to see your sister," Rabastan sighed, looking up into the woman's eyes and frowning for a moment at the tears glistening in her eyes. He couldn't understand why his wife was so much more apt to cry when he talked to her now, especially if it was about the child. It almost angered him, but he knew if he upset her too much it would be bad for their unborn child. "Dromeda, why does she have to see you now?" he continued. "She might be far more excited to actually see her little nephew."

"I don't know," Andromeda whispered, closing her eyes as her tears began to fall silently. She hated how she couldn't control her emotions, but whenever she faced her husband and his obsessive concerns about their child, it made her feel more unloved than ever. She even doubted that he cared about her anymore, that she would be of any interest to him other than entertainment once their son was born.

She felt him withdraw his hand from her and looked up through her tears to see him watching her with a deep frown. Andromeda knew he wouldn't understand, as she had already tried to explain it once. She definitely couldn't explain anything to him if she was too upset to speak through her tears.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded finally. "You've been upset for weeks, but you never talk to me about anything. In fact, it's almost like when we were just married—I can't talk to you without you crying or acting terrified. What is going on, Andromeda?"

"Rab—" Tears began to stream down the woman's face in earnest, Andromeda's heart aching as she saw the look of frustration on his face. "Please," she wept, reaching out to take his hand, though he pulled it away from her. "Oh, Rabastan!" She buried her face in her hands, struggling to stay as quiet as possible as she cried.

"Do you really need to go out that much?" Rabastan asked coldly, watching the witch cry helplessly.

"I—I need someone to talk to!" Andromeda cried, a sob escaping her. "Someone who understands!"

"Understands what?" Rabastan scowled.

Andromeda looked at him in fright, though her voice didn't tremble as she whispered, "You don't care about me now that you're about to get your heir. You only worry about what will hurt the child—you never stop to think about my needing companionship, and friends. I—"

Rabastan held up his hand, a mixed look of anger and something else in his eyes. "Get out," he commanded her. "Just leave me alone."

She shot up from the chair faster than she'd thought she could and rushed from the room, her arms wrapped around her stomach. Sobs escaped her as she hurried down the hall: she should have kept her mouth shut and made some excuse about how she just missed Narcissa, but it was too late. Rabastan was bound to lose his temper with her anyway: she was lucky that he had merely ordered her to get out.

Andromeda found herself in one of the guest rooms, curling up on the bed as tears streamed down her face. She rested one hand on her stomach, her knees pulled up as close to herself as she could manage now that she was only a few weeks away from delivery.

All the feelings she'd been having the past few weeks resurfaced, and she found herself crying over her first love, Ted, and their poor little girl, who thought she was a Lestrange. She was also annoyed that she was even upset over his treating her like a tool when that's all she'd ever expected to be to him.

She didn't know how long she'd been crying when the door cracked open and she held her breath, looking to see who it was. "Mum?" came her eldest daughter's voice, the girl walking into the room cautiously. "Mum, are you okay?"

"Dora," Andromeda whispered, staring at the little girl. She didn't want her daughter to see her crying, but she really didn't want to send the girl away, either.

"Your hair is white," Dora said in confusion, climbing up onto the bed next to her mother. "And Mum's crying…." she reached out and touched her mother's face gently. "It's okay, Mum."

Andromeda closed her eyes, two more tears running down her cheeks. "I love you, Dora," she choked.

"I love you, Mum," Dora answered, rubbing her mother's tears away. "I was looking for you, but I couldn't find you. But I knew you were here because I felt..." she held her hand a few inches above her mother's side. "I knew you were sad."

The child snuggled as close to her mother as she could as Andromeda pulled the girl close to her, burying her face in her hair. "Mum just needs to stop crying all the time," she told her daughter with a weak laugh.

Dora looked up after a moment, then said, "But your hair has never been white. Were you really scared, Mum?"

"Not too much," Andromeda sniffed, hugging the child. "I just need a few moments to calm down."

"Poor Mum," Dora sighed, hugging her mother in return. She patted her mother's stomach gently, then looked up into the woman's face. "I love you," she told her before snuggling into her arms again.

"I love you, Dora," Andromeda whispered as she held back more tears. Dora would accept her little brother and love her mother no matter what attitude Rabastan took toward them. Andromeda was very grateful as Dora continue to snuggle into her side, the young girl a great comfort to her mother.

* * *

Rabastan paced the floor in his room, anger flooding through every inch of his body as he tried to think what to do about his wife. How dare she accuse him of not caring about her after all that he had done for her? How could Andromeda simply forget that he had spared her the Mudblood's child, and that he had forgiven her much more than any other pureblood man would have?

He did not just care about an heir: after all, he had been very kind and understanding when she'd almost died in childbirth and again when she had miscarried. Rabastan clenched his fists tightly over crackling magic. He had waited a long time for her to conceive this child, and he was very excited for his son's birth, perhaps more protective of his unborn heir than anything else he'd ever had—though he refused to believe that he would put the child's safety above Andromeda's.

Rabastan forced himself to sit down on his bed, breathing erratically as he struggled to calm down. He would only go speak to his wife once he had gotten over his anger: he would hurt her otherwise.

* * *

It was still a couple hours later that Rabastan walked through the halls to find his wife in one of the guest rooms. He took a deep breath and entered the room quietly, closing the door behind him. He was shocked to see Andromeda lying on the bed, her pure white hair tangled around her as she clung to Nymphadora.

The witch's eyes flickered to his, and Rabastan saw fear in her gaze as she held her sleeping daughter closer. "Let her sleep," Andromeda whispered. "I will go talk if you want."

Rabastan walked around the bed to look down at the frightened witch now half sitting up to look at him. "You don't need to get up," he said. "I just want to say that I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression the last few weeks. I do love you; I'm just...I worry." He sighed and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, feeling her shiver at his touch. "Just...try not to believe the worst of everything, Andromeda? I won't love you any less when our son is born. You're a lovely witch, the perfect wife for me. I just don't understand how we could have such a misunderstanding."

Andromeda drew a deep breath and shifted her position on the bed as she continued to cradle her daughter. She didn't speak, continuing to watch her husband cautiously. He finally leaned down and kissed her head, murmuring, "I love you" before he turned and left the room.

Rabastan went to the nursery instead of going to his room. He lifted Athena into his arms, holding her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Mum?" she asked, looking around.

"Mum's resting, Athena," he said softly, "but Dad's here to take care of you. It's okay, sweetling."

Athena didn't seem to mind her father's explanation, the child content to chatter away to him for a while as he tried to keep his mind off his troubles.

* * *

That evening, Rabastan went to his room and got ready for bed in silence. He figured Andromeda would stay away from him, as she had avoided dinner. The young man truly did not know what to do to make their situation better.

He was lying in bed, trying to convince himself that he was tired, when the door opened carefully, someone very quietly stepping inside. "Rab?" he heard his wife's timid-sounding voice.

"Yes, Andromeda?" he answered softly, not looking up because he didn't want to see the fright in her eyes.

"May—may I stay here with you?" she whispered. "Please?"

"Of course," he answered, moving to give her room beside him. "It is our bed, remember."

Andromeda bit her lip as she sat down uncomfortably, then tried to curl up beside him. She looked up at him, feeling his eyes on her, and bit her lip nervously. "Will—will you hold me?" she asked.

Rabastan very carefully moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around his very pregnant wife. "I will always hold you," he murmured, kissing her head softly. "Are you comfortable? I don't mind if you have to wriggle around for a bit."

She gave him a weak smile and quickly shifted to find a comfortable position for her in his arms. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'm sorry...about earlier."

"I'm sorry I've been giving you the wrong idea," he sighed. "I didn't want to make you feel unloved, or used. I'm a paranoid Lestrange, is all."

She managed a quiet laugh and looked up at him. "I—I can't think straight half the time because of the hormones driving me crazy," she said. "But I do know that...I think—" her face fell and she pressed her face into his shirt as her eyes welled up with tears again. Andromeda was silent until she could control herself, not wanting him to become upset with her for getting over-emotional again. He stroked her back gently until she went on, "I think I'm learning to love you, and that's why it hurts so much sometimes. I just—I want our love to be real. You know that. I'm afraid, Rab."

"My love for you is real," Rabastan said firmly. "Even if it is sometimes overshadowed by what my father and my family has taught me about pureblood marriages and that. We are not the traditional pureblood match, that is certain."

A huff of laughter escaped the witch as she looked up at him again. "You've certainly proved to be much better quality than I had hoped," she said with a smirk. "And I am grateful for the patience you have had with me."

Rabastan gently pressed his lips to hers. "After the child is born, you will see that I love you no less, and care about you no less than I do now," he promised her quietly. "As much as I could talk about my love for you, I have found that you need to see it in action before you will believe it."

Andromeda clung to him for a moment before she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "He...he's moving," she sighed as she closed her eyes. "I think he's going to be born earlier than the Healer says. Perhaps in the next couple weeks. I would be so grateful to have this over with."

Rabastan smiled, feeling the unborn child move in his wife's stomach. "Of course," he said, then leaned closer to her and murmured, "Now be quiet, little one. Mum needs to rest: Dad's given her a bit of a difficult time today."

A contentedly smile settled on Andromeda's lips as she pressed her face into her husband's shirt, curled against him comfortably. "Thanks," she murmured before she quieted and drifted off to sleep. It had gone a lot better than she had expected, and she was glad that Rabastan seemed to be a very sympathetic husband most of the time.


	20. The Heir

**I do apologise for the long wait on this chapter, as I always forget to load chapters instead of just writing them. Thank you for your patience!**

* * *

"Rabastan!" Andromeda cried, clutching her stomach as she tried to control her breathing. "Rabastan!" Her husband had only left the room for a few moments to go put the children to bed when she'd felt the beginning pains of childbirth. She wanted him to be right by her side if she had to suffer through the entire night without any rest.

She was trying to stay calm when Rabastan flung open the door of their room and walked in, Dora with him. Andromeda gave a cry of surprise, then breathed, "Rab, the baby's coming. I need the Healer—please…."

"All right," he said softly, immediately leading Dora from the room.

Andromeda placed her hands on her stomach again, groaning softly. She was not looking forward to struggling through the birth even though she was glad that it meant her struggles to give Rabastan his heir would be over very soon.

It did not take long for Rabastan to return with the Healer, Andromeda shocked to see her sister with him. "Cissa?" she breathed, trying to regulate her breathing.

"I was there when Rabastan arrived," Narcissa explained quickly. "He said to come and see if you wanted me to stay with you."

"Yes," Andromeda winced, reaching out for her sister. "Stay." A few moments later, she looked up at Narcissa and asked, "Does your husband know you're here?"

"Yes," the blonde witch answered, reaching out to pull back her sister's hair. "He gave me permission to stay if I was needed."

Andromeda gasped in pain, squeezing her husband's hand tightly. "I...oh, that hurts," she breathed.

The Healer nodded at her words. "You are progressing rather quickly so far," he said. "It is a fact that the more children you have, the faster they are born."

"Wonderful," Andromeda groaned. "Too bad it isn't the seventh or so."

"Oh, Dromeda," Narcissa said sympathetically. "It'll be worth it, though."

"It'd better be," she sputtered, crying out softly.

Rabastan stayed silent at her side, no longer tired at all as he waited for his second child to be born. He couldn't help being glad that he hadn't been away on a mission this time, and squeezed his wife's hand firmly as she groaned again.

Narcissa took a cloth from the Healer and carefully wiped the sweat from her sister's brow. "You're doing well," she said to Andromeda. The brown-haired witch didn't say a word, pain gripping her once again as she cried out.

Hours later, Andromeda cried out in pain, tears streaming down her face as Narcissa and the Healer encouraged her. It was early morning, the witch having been in labour all night. Andromeda held back a scream, though she cried out in agony as she tried to obey the Healer's instructions. She always hated the last part, as it hurt the most, and she was completely exhausted from no sleep anyway.

"Come on, Dromeda," Narcissa said gently. "Just a couple more times, and it'll be over."

"I want it to be over now!" Andromeda yelled, Rabastan wincing at the tone of her voice. Tears streamed down her face as she shrieked in pain, trying her best to push her unborn child out of her.

Narcissa didn't say anything more, merely holding her sister's hand tightly. It was, in fact, several more contractions later that the baby was finally born and began to cry almost immediately.

Rabastan stared at the child for a few moments, then turned to look down at his exhausted, crying wife. "You've done well, Andromeda," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her head.

Andromeda didn't answer, tears still running freely down her cheeks. She saw the Healer clean and wrap the child in a blanket before handing it to Narcissa at Rabastan's word. She didn't speak as the Healer began to clean her up and do what he could to make her comfortable. She took the potions he gave her without complaint and tried to relax.

"You have a beautiful son," Narcissa said softly, looking up from the child that she was trying to shush. "Would you like to see if you can quiet him?"

"Ye—yes," Andromeda answered, sniffing a little. She held out her arms for her baby boy and cradled him close as she kissed his head. "Shh, little one," she said softly. "Mumma loves you...it's okay."

Rabastan watched them for a few minutes, then said, "Perhaps he is hungry…?"

Andromeda looked up at Narcissa. "Um, thanks for your help," she said uncomfortably.

Narcissa smiled quickly. "Of course," she said. "I'll be going now—oh. What is the child's name?"

The mother and father looked at each other, Rabastan finally answering, "His name is Laverne."

Narcissa nodded. "All right. I'll see myself out. Take good care of Andromeda, and make sure she gets good rest. Let me know if you need help with the girls."

The blonde witch quickly left the room, and Andromeda put her son to her breast, blinking back tears of exhaustion. Her baby boy suckled only for a minute or two before drifting off to sleep. Andromeda sighed in relief, cradling him for a bit longer before she asked, "Rab, will you put him in the crib, please?"

Rabastan complied, taking his newborn heir from Andromeda's arms and holding him carefully as he walked to the crib. "There you go," he said softly to the child as he laid him down. "Welcome to our world."

Andromeda watched them for a moment, then tried to make herself more comfortable so she could get a little bit of sleep. She sighed and finally looked up to see Rabastan standing beside the bed, watching her. "Oh," she breathed, jumping in surprise.

"Sorry," he said, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "You've done well, Dromeda. Rest now."

She sniffed slightly, closing her eyes as she leaned back against the pillows. "Okay," she whispered obediently.

Rabastan conjured a cot next to their bed and lay down on it, ready to take care of either his wife or his son should the need arise. It wasn't long before Andromeda fell asleep, tears on her face, but Rabastan lay awake for a while longer, thinking of his new heir and silently rejoicing at the child's birth.

* * *

Barely an hour later, both parents were awaken by their son's cries. Andromeda groaned tiredly, not wanting to get up, but Rabastan sat up sleepily, going to the crib and gathering the child into his arms. "Give him to me," Andromeda mumbled, reaching out for the child. She took the baby, cradling him carefully as she offered him a feed.

Laverne quieted for a few moments, suckling sleepily as both parents watched him. Andromeda looked up in concern as Rabastan swore under his breath, automatically Summoning his mask. "I'm sorry, Dromeda," he said with an apologetic look. "I've got to go. I love you." He kissed her head quickly, then rushed from the room, leaving her alone with the newborn baby.

Andromeda watched the door shut after her husband and forced herself not to be emotional about it. After all, there was nothing she could do since Rabastan had sold himself to the Dark Lord. She shook her head slightly, having known from the start that his desire to join the Death Eaters would take him away from her and the children.

It wasn't until she had to get up and put the baby to bed again that Andromeda truly wanted to yell in annoyance. She really wished that she'd thought to have Narcissa come back in a few hours to help her, though she wasn't sure she could handle her sister's excitement about the child.

Andromeda was glad to be able to get a bit more sleep before she had to get up with the baby again, taking a pain-killing potion quickly before she took care of the little one. Taking a deep breath, Andromeda left her room, cradling her baby boy in her arms as she walked down the hall to Dora's room. She waved the door open and walked into the room, finding Dora curled up in her pillows on the floor, looking through a picture book.

"What have you got?" Dora frowned, looking up at her mother and sitting up.

"Come here," Andromeda said, sitting down on the big girl bed they'd just got for Dora. "This is your baby brother, Dora."

"The baby?" Dora said excitedly, getting to her feet and hurrying to her mother. "Ooh!" She frowned at the sight of the tiny baby, however, and her mother laughed slightly.

"He doesn't look like much now," Andromeda said to her daughter, stroking the girl's hair out of her face. "But when he's a little bit older, like Athena is now, you'll see that he'll be fun."

The four year old held out her hands toward the child. "Can I hold him?"

Andromeda smiled. "May I, Dora. And sit here by me, and I'll help you hold him."

Dora complied happily, looking down at the baby curiously, though Andromeda kept her hands close to the children in case something happened. "He's so little," Dora said in wonder.

"You were that little when you were born," her mother said with a smile. "And Athena was tiny when she was born, too."

"I saw Cissa last night," Dora said, looking up again. "She told me I had a brother. And Dad told me this morning before he went to the Dark Lord."

Andromeda frowned slightly in concern, then nodded, cradling her son close again. "I don't know when your father will be home," she sighed, "but Mum is very tired, and I've got to keep your brother close to me for now. I'm going to be in my room, but unless you need something urgently, ask Lacey to help you, okay?"

Dora nodded. "Yes, Mum," she answered. "And Athena, too?"

"Yes," Andromeda answered. "But I've asked Lacey to care for her already because she's not as old as you and needs more looking after than you do."

"Okay," Dora grinned, hugging her mother carefully so as to not hurt the baby. She remembered only too well how many times she'd made Athena cry by startling her. "Go rest, Mum."

"Thanks," Andromeda smiled slightly. "I love you, Dora."

"I love you too, Mum," Dora answered, watching her mother get up and leave the room.

* * *

Rabastan returned to find Andromeda curled up on their bed, sound asleep with Laverne close by in the crib. He smiled down on her, then glanced at his new heir once again to realise that the baby was awake. He reached down and stroked the child's wispy dark hair, gently shushing him as Andromeda stirred fitfully.

"Rab," she murmured, blinking up at him.

"Shh," he said to her. "I'll take care of the baby while you get some rest. I'm sorry I had to leave like that. Shh, Dromeda." He sat down next to her, gently rubbing her back.

She slipped back into slumber at his reassuring touch, and Rabastan left the room, taking the child with him. The man held his heir close, watching him wriggle slightly before closing his eyes again. "I love you," Rabastan said quietly.

He watched over the child for a little while, showing him to Dora and Athena proudly, though he was disappointed to learn that Dora had already met her baby brother.

Athena was very curious about the baby, though, and sat by her father for a long time, intrigued by the tiny child he was caring for. Rabastan smiled at his two children, the little girl and the little boy. The House of Lestrange had every right to be proud of their next generation: their family would continue thanks to Rabastan.

"Father," Athena said properly, as her mother had taught her. "Baby...hair?" She frowned and pointed at her older sister, who was sitting on the floor with her toys, but watching them, instead of playing.

"I...don't know, Athena," Rabastan said, also frowning suddenly. He immediately knew that the girl was asking if her little brother was a Metamorphagus like Nymphadora, but he wasn't sure of the answer. He was almost certain that neither of his children possessed any powers similar to Dora's, but he was not about to say that to his little girl. Annoyance at Andromeda ran through him, though he denied it, knowing full well that she could not choose the powers of her children.

"Oh." Athena pouted slightly. "Dora special."

"Yes," Rabastan said, glancing at the older girl. "Dora's very special." To his confusion, Nymphadora got up and left the room without looking at any of them.

Athena sighed, curling up against her father to watch the baby, and Rabastan held back a sigh as well. Dora was indeed different from both of her siblings, and it had not escaped the younger girl. He would have to be very careful that he did not make an obvious difference between his children or Andromeda's secret would soon be out.

* * *

Rabastan slipped his arm around Andromeda, squeezing her slightly before he took Dora's hand. Athena held her mother's other hand as her father disapparated, taking them all with him. The moment they appeared, Andromeda said to her daughters, "Remember, girls, you must not speak unless you are spoken to. We are guests in this house, so you must be quiet and be on your best behaviour."

Dora nodded, pulling her hand away from her father's, and Athena grabbed a hold of her mother's skirt, wanting to stay close to her as the door swung open. Andromeda looked up from her daughter to see her Uncle Orion standing in the doorway. "Late, Andromeda?" he smirked. "You've changed."

"For the better, I hope," Andromeda smirked in return. "Though I'm not sure that's possible."

The man led them into the house and into the sitting room where his wife and son sat. Andromeda held back a shiver as she saw her father and mother sitting with her cousins, though she was grateful to see that Narcissa and Lucius were already there. She sat down next to her sister, who immediately leaned over to see her tiny nephew. "May I?" Narcissa asked, her blue eyes pleading with her sister.

Andromeda smiled and kissed her son's head before handing the child over to Narcissa. Rabastan smirked proudly and reached out to squeeze his wife's hand as everyone turned to look at the one month old Lestrange heir. "Your parents must be proud, Rabastan," Lucius mused. "Finally."

Rabastan merely smirked at the blond man, feeling Andromeda's hand twitch slightly in his. "Their fears have been laid to rest," he agreed. "Though they have not met the child yet."

Narcissa turned to give Andromeda a disapproving look, and the older witch sighed, "Rod and Bella didn't know I had been pregnant until Laverne was born. We didn't want to surprise them by showing up with the baby."

"Bella knew," Narcissa replied. "She came and asked me if you'd said anything about it. I had to tell her that I knew, but I made her swear that she wouldn't tell her husband until she had your permission."

"Oh…dear," Andromeda said in slight shock as Athena reached across Rabastan for her. She took the toddler onto her lap and said, "Well, the world knows now."

"He's beautiful," Narcissa said decisively, smiling at the baby boy in her arms. She turned to her sister and whispered, "He'd be perfect, except he's not mine."

"Cissa!" Andromeda stared at the blonde witch before smirking, "Get your own, why don't you?"

"Oh, she will," came a cool voice from the doorway. "She's dreamed of such things for years."

The rest of the family looked up to see Bellatrix walk nonchalantly into the room, Rodolphus following her. Andromeda was confused as to how Bella and Rod had got in until Regulus slipped into the room behind them.

Bellatrix smirked at them all and took a seat between her husband and Regulus. "Happy birthday, Regulus," she said to him. "Welcome to the adult world, not that you've ever been a child."

"Thank you, Bella," he answered without even a hint of a smile.

Andromeda heard a childish sigh and knew that Nymphadora was getting restless. She shifted Athena on her lap slightly and hoped that Dora would keep quiet. To her relief, the child caught Bella's attention. "Dora," Bellatrix smirked at the four year old, "are the adults boring you?"

Dora glanced at her mother, becoming still, then looked back at her aunt. "Yes," she answered truthfully.

Bellatrix laughed at Andromeda's barely contained wince. "Well, they bore me too," she agreed. She shot up from her chair, motioning Dora to come with her.

"Just where do you think you're going, Bellatrix?" Walburga demanded of her.

"Upstairs," Bella answered with a slight pout. "I assume Andy hasn't taught her anything about family history…."

A smirk appeared on the old woman's face. "Of course," she agreed. "Go on."

Rabastan murmured to his wife, "Go with them. She can't be trusted with Dora."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at him, walking away without another word. Walburga watched Andromeda get to her feet, Athena in her arms, and said, "Afraid the little brat needs protection?"

"I was taught not to ask pointless questions," Andromeda replied haughtily, tossing her hair. "Coming, Cissa? You might as well…."

Narcissa looked to her husband for permission, then followed her sisters quickly, the Lestrange heir held protectively in her arms. Dora hung back slightly as Bella led the way up the stairs, Andromeda finally telling her to hurry up.

"What—what are those?" Dora asked hesitantly, pointing to the house elf heads mounted on the wall.

"House elves," Bellatrix said carelessly after looking over her shoulder for where the child was pointing. "When they are too old to serve us, they are relieved of their duties and mounted on the wall."

Andromeda sighed, holding Athena carefully as she lifted the hem of her skirt to ascend the stairs. She cursed herself for wearing such a long dress to Grimmauld when she knew better. "They're dead, Dora," she said gently. "It's fine."

Dora frowned, hurrying up the stairs to catch up with Bellatrix. "But we don't do that to ours," she said. "Right, Mum?"

"Our house elves are not so highly honoured," Andromeda agreed with a smirk. She was relieved to step off of the stairs and walk into the drawing room with Narcissa close behind her, Dora grinning as she looked around curiously.

"Ooh!" Dora said, pointing to a cabinet in the room and reaching out to grasp the handle.

"No, Dora," Narcissa said quickly, pulling the girl's hand away. "Don't touch that: it might hurt you. Our uncle and aunt keep dangerous things in there."

"Dangerous?" Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "Unusual, but not dangerous."

"Considering the extremist wards on this entire dwelling," Narcissa said sharply, "any of the enchantments on what we may safely touch may be harmful to Dora!"

Andromeda was stunned at her little sister's words, never having considered that her cousins' wood-and-nail house would be a threat to her daughter. Bellatrix turned to Andromeda, a mixed look of delight and pity on her face. "Andy," she smirked, slipping her arm around the witch and leaning her head on her shoulder, "you were a bad girl. There are consequences for misbehaving, don't you remember?"

Dora frowned, walking toward her mother. "What did she do?"

Bellatrix grinned wickedly. "You'll know when you're older," she told the girl.

"Bella, stop it," Narcissa said sharply. "It's bad enough without you making things worse."

"Cissa," the black-haired witch pouted, "you hurt my feelings!"

"She is our sister!" Narcissa snapped at Bellatrix. "It's not right to say things to her like you do when she's already suffered and been dragged back to doing exactly what she wanted to get away from in the first place! You haven't seen her struggle because she knows _she can't trust you_ anymore! You used to be so close, and I can't _stand_ to see you like this! Both of you!"

Andromeda and Bellatrix glanced at each other, trying to discern what the other was thinking. Narcissa took a deep breath and looked between her sisters. "Please get along," she whispered. "Please."

Bellatrix scowled. "I am not naive to her 'struggles,' Cissa. I was there after Rabastan raped her because she wouldn't consent to him—" she saw the look of scandal on Narcissa's face, and the look of shame on Andromeda's face, though she quickly decided to be more careful, as Dora was listening with great attention. "I know what happened to her while she stayed at Lestrange Manor—how she found out she was pregnant the first time and had to beg for the child's life. Andromeda loved that _filth_ ; she won't even deny it now. I will never accept that."

"But I'm here," Andromeda whispered. "I've done what I must, and I'm staying for my family's sake. I can't change what I've done, but I won't be running again." She looked around at her children, then added, "I can't help feeling like you wanted your husband to attack me, Bella. I can't believe you would do something like that to me."

"It didn't go the way I planned," Bellatrix muttered. "He—he just walked out on me when I told him. I thought he'd just be angry with me. I wouldn't have wanted you to lose your child...the first heir. It was too much that we almost lost you, first to the Mudblood and second at Athena's birth."

Narcissa bit her lip as Laverne let out a cry, and Andromeda quickly set down her daughter, taking the baby into her arms and preparing to feed him. "You're too perfect," Bellatrix hissed at her. "You always have. Whatever happens to you, it turns out fine. Why are you like that? How do you do it?"

Andromeda looked up at her older sister, blinking back tears. "I don't know," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm not happy the way I am, Bella. Rabastan—I thought I was falling in love with him, but he's treated me so much different since he learned I was carrying his heir. He—I don't really think he loves me—and I wanted love. He just wanted a son, and would play kind and gentle with me until he got what he wanted. I'm just a tool, Bella, and I hate it."

She turned her face away from her sisters as a tear splashed down her cheek. She hated admitting to anyone what she felt about Rabastan now, but she knew that she'd rather tell her sisters than anyone else. Feeling someone kneel beside her, she looked up to see Bellatrix and Dora on either side of her.

"You are bound to a Lestrange," Bellatrix said seriously. "They're much more family oriented than the House of Black has ever been, Dromeda. It is important to them that they have an heir—the boys constantly remind me of Father, only worse, and less experience."

Andromeda barely cracked a smile. "I can't make him happy," she sniffed. "I can't do anything right."

Dora reached out in concern, hugging her mother carefully as she didn't want to disturb the baby. "It's okay, Mum," she told her. "I love you."

Narcissa let Athena toddle over to her mother as well, the younger girl curling up with her head on her mother's lap. "Mum," Athena said, looking up at the woman trustingly.

"I love you both," Andromeda said to her daughters, her eyes bright with tears.

Narcissa bit her lip, looking down at her sisters and the children. "We need to stick together as a family," she said to two older witches. "We need to be there for each other, because we have no one else."

"You have Lucius, don't lie," Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, and he wants to listen to me talk about girl things for hours on end," Narcissa retorted. "I don't think so."

Andromeda laughed slightly, looking up at Narcissa. "We've got to stand together as sisters," she said. "I'd protect you both from all harm if I could."

Bellatrix pouted. "You can't save me from myself."

Andromeda smirked. "Well, no, but I can help you recover," she answered.

"I would gladly save you from your fate," Bellatrix told her, "but your child would still be fatherless."

"I know," Andromeda sighed. "I expected you, not Rabastan, to come after me if anyone did. It was truly awful—I don't want to think about it."

Dora looked up at her mother. "What are they talking about?"

Andromeda smoothed Dora's hair back from her face. "Things Mum did when she was young and naughty," she answered. "Never mind that right now." She sighed after a moment, doing her dress up again and holding her baby against her shoulder to wind him. "Athena, baby, Mum needs to get up," she told the girl.

Athena looked up with a slight pout, and Bellatrix laughed, reaching out to the girl. "Come here, Athena," she said. "You can stay with me for a minute while Mum has your brother."

"Baby," Athena pointed at Laverne as Bellatrix took her into her arms. "Mumma's baby."

"Yes," Bellatrix said, kissing the child's face as Dora watched them jealously. The woman walked casually over to the tapestry, pointing to the image of the child she was holding. "Look, Athena, it's you."

Narcissa helped Andromeda up from the floor, the two joining the others at the tapestry. "Yeah!" Athena grinned, reaching out and poking at the picture.

Dora reached out to touch the tapestry and Andromeda pulled her hand back, her heart aching at the confused look on the four year old's face. "It will hurt you, Dora," Andromeda said softly. "Don't touch it."

"But Athena did!" Dora protested. "And I'm right there!" Her hand shot out and touched her picture before Andromeda could stop her. Nymphadora yelled in pain, her hair shooting white as she fell to the floor, cradling her right hand.

"Dora!" said Narcissa in alarm, and Bellatrix rolled her eyes at the girl. "Should have listened to your mother," Bellatrix scolded the child as Dora whimpered in pain, trying not to cry.

Andromeda sighed, looking down at her daughter. "Let me see what I can do, Dora," she said. "Show me your hand."

"It hurts," Dora sniffed, raising her head hopefully.

Narcissa took Laverne again as Andromeda knelt down beside her daughter, drawing her wand and trying to heal Dora's burnt hand. "I can't do it," Andromeda muttered. "I know I'm doing it right…."

Bellatrix opened her mouth to say something, then looked away and finally answered, "Well, _most_ of us don't know about the special wards and enchantments of this house. You're privileged to know lots of things that won't help you anymore, because Regulus told me that the wards were altered specifically against you in case you tried to come back on the family. He didn't think it was necessary, but you know he's too quiet to make a difference."

"Poor Regulus," Andromeda sighed. "Well, the effects should abate in a couple weeks, even if I can't do anything."

"Mum?" Dora sniffed, looking small and scared. "I want to go home."

"I know, Dora," Andromeda answered, gently drawing the girl into her arms. "We've got to stay a bit longer for dinner, but then we can go home."

"I don't like this place," Dora whispered, pressing her face into her mother's dress as her hair finally shifted mousey brown again. "I—I shouldn't be here."

Andromeda hugged the girl carefully, kissing her head. "You'll be all right, Dora. Can you walk downstairs for me? We'll see if they're ready to go to dinner."

Dora nodded, sniffing again as she got to her feet, still holding her hand tightly. They all walked downstairs together, returning to the sitting room. Dora immediately went to her father and climbed onto his lap, giving a soft little whimper as she curled into his arms.

"Are you okay, Dora?" Rabastan asked in concern as several of the others raised an eyebrow at the four-year-old's behaviour. He saw Dora put out her hand to show him and stared at the burn on her hand. "What happened to her?" he asked Andromeda.

"She touched the tapestry after I told her not to," Andromeda answered quietly.

A frown crossed his face, though he immediately tried to heal her, just as Andromeda had. "Let me heal her." Rabastan looked up to see Regulus standing before them. "It's a very magic-specific spell," Regulus said. "If she isn't healed already, it's because Andromeda couldn't even reverse it."

Rabastan kept his arms around the girl as Regulus took her burnt hand in his. "Does it hurt a lot?" he asked her softly.

She looked at him for a moment, then said, "No."

The young man's face broke into a smirk, and he laughed slightly. "Of course," he agreed before carefully tapping her hand with his wand. The child drew a sharp breath, then looked up at him gratefully. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, tilting her head slightly. "Thanks."

"Of course," he answered with a small nod before he retreated to his seat beside Bellatrix.

Now that Dora was all right, Andromeda's attention was drawn to Athena in Bella's arms. What she noticed the most was how fascinated Rodolphus seemed to be by the little girl in Bellatrix's arms. She wondered if the man knew how obvious it was that he was longing for the child in his wife's arms to be his own. Andromeda forced herself to look away, her heart breaking slightly for both Rod and Bella.

The dinner didn't take long, as everyone seemed to want to eat instead of talk, which made Andromeda happy. Dora kept watching Athena with Bella, and also kept glancing at the young man that had healed her.

When Rabastan finally excused himself and his family, Regulus got to his feet to see them out of the house. Bella handed over Athena without a word, and Narcissa gave Laverne to Rabastan, Dora following her parents quietly. It wasn't until Andromeda turned to take her daughter's hand that she saw Dora watching Regulus closely.

In seconds, she'd thrown her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could. The young man looked from the girl to Andromeda and back in alarm, though he finally placed his hand on the girl's head and said, "Dora..."

She looked up at him, her eyes clouded. "You don't hate me," she said, as if to herself. Dora then looked down, hiding her face again. "Everyone else here does."

Andromeda's mouth fell open in shock at the child's words, pained deeply to hear her daughter say she actually felt that way. "Dora," she breathed, though Rabastan placed a hand on her arm to keep her quiet.

Regulus blinked, then knelt down to the little girl's level, taking her hands in his. "People are going to hate you, Dora," he said quietly. "That's just life. But you've got to be strong. Don't let it bother you, okay?"

"Okay," Dora nodded after a moment, then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him again. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," the young man muttered, finally disentangling himself from her and nudging her toward her mother. "Good evening, Rabastan, Andromeda."

They nodded to him, leaving with their children. The moment they arrived, Dora asked permission to go to her room, and her mother agreed, taking both the younger children to the nursery as Rabastan told her he would be waiting in their room.

Andromeda obediently cared for her husband's children, bathing Athena as she watched Laverne wriggle restlessly, the child wanting his mother instead of the carrier he'd been placed in. The baby only settled down once Athena had been tucked into bed and his mother had taken him into her arms again.

"Don't play like that," Andromeda murmured to the child, kissing his short black locks. "I know you'll only be a Mama's boy for a year or two, and then Rabastan will teach you not to need me anymore."

She carried the little one down the hall to her and Rabastan's room, biting her lip when she saw the man lying beneath the sheets, watching her. Andromeda lay their son in his crib, charming the crib to rock the child to sleep as she set a Silencing Ward over it.

Andromeda looked over at her husband, biting the inside of her lip before she asked, "You wanted to see me?"

He nodded, motioning for her to come to him. She obeyed without question, though her heart was sinking as she knew it was too soon for them to be together. She didn't saw a word as she approached him, her head bowed as she waited for his command.

"Cuddle with me for a minute," he requested, patting the bed beside him.

Andromeda crawled up next to him, allowing him to slip his arms around her as she leaned her head against his bare chest. She felt drained, empty as she lay there next to the man, her sorrow begging for tears of release, though she did not dare to give way to such things. His hand stroked her back as she lay there silently, her eyes closed to help her keep calm and quiet.

Rabastan held his wife close, proud of the two of them and glad that their children had behaved so well at Grimmauld. He smirked slightly, hugging the woman slightly before he murmured, "I love you, Andromeda." She automatically lifted her head for his kiss, though she hid her face again as soon as his lips left hers.

He was confused as to why she was so clingy, but he would take it, as she rarely acted so attached to him. It didn't take him long to drift off to sleep, but Andromeda lay awake until she got up to feed Laverne, unable to keep her mind from racing. She cradled the child close as she fed him, watching the boy's father sleep soundly. She would protect her children, no matter what it meant for her: it was the only thing she could do.


	21. Meeting the Family

Andromeda hugged her second daughter, kissing her head. "We're going to see Aunt Bella and Uncle Rod today," she told her. "And your grandparents want to see you, Dora, and your brother."

The girl gave her a small smile, hugging her mother in return. "Love you," she said proudly.

Andromeda looked up to see Rabastan standing in the doorway, his son in his arms. "How does she like her new dress?" he smiled at his dark-haired daughter.

"Pretty!" Athena cheered, grinning at her father as she grasped the soft pink material of her dress. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, baby girl," he laughed, walking up to her and kissing her dark curls. "You look beautiful." He wrapped his arm around Andromeda's waist and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful, as always," he told her, and she managed a small smile for him. The man smiled proudly at his little family, then asked, "Where's Dora?"

"I—I thought you were getting her," Andromeda winced.

"Oh," Rabastan said. "Well, I thought you were."

Andromeda bit her lip slightly. "Give me a moment," she said, then hurried from the room, striding down the hall to her daughter's room. Of course, the very day that they were to present the Lestrange heir to his immediate ancestors, they would forget Dora and be late.

She knocked softly, then walked into the room, Dora looking up from her pillows with a grin on her face. "Yeah?" Dora asked, seeing her mother's serious expression.

"Dora, sweetling," Andromeda sighed, "I was supposed to get you ready to go see Bella, Rod, and your grandparents. We only have a few minutes because I forgot, so I need to dress you quickly, okay?"

"Oh," Dora pouted, but got to her feet and went to sit on the bed while her mother quickly picked out a dress for her. Andromeda was very grateful that Dora didn't fuss at all, not even when she hurriedly brushed out the girl's hair, tying it back in a silver ribbon.

"You were very good, Dora," Andromeda said, hugging her daughter tightly. "Thank you. Now let's hurry: your father, brother, and sister are waiting." She barely glanced at her husband's face as they all left the house, the woman hoping desperately that everything would go all right.

Andromeda was relieved that it was Meira Lestrange who greeted them at the gates, embracing first her son and then her daughter-in-law. "You've such a lovely family," Meira said, and Andromeda could have sworn the woman had tears in her eyes.

"They're your family as well," Andromeda said softly. "Here...take Laverne if you like."

"Oh…." Meira cradled her grandson in awe, delighted as the little one looked up and cooed softly. "Dromeda, he's perfect!"

"Is he?" Bellatrix walked toward them from down the hall, Rodolphus at her side. "I expect nothing less from his mother."

"Aunt Bella!" Dora grinned, and Bellatrix ruffled the girl's pink hair, much to Andromeda's dismay.

They followed Meira into the informal sitting room, Dora seating herself next to Bella after hesitating for a moment. Andromeda knew the girl was very wary of Rodolphus, and didn't blame the poor child at all. Bella did not seem pleased with Dora next to her, but did not say anything to her.

Rabastan looked to his mother in concern. "Where is Father?"

"He had some last minute business to take care of," Meira answered him without looking up from the child. "He shouldn't take much longer."

"Verne," Athena frowned, pointing over at her baby brother.

"Grandmum's got him right now," Rabastan told the little girl.

"You can come sit by me if you wish, Athena," Meira said, smiling at the toddler.

Athena looked up at her dad for permission, then slid from his lap and toddled across the room to her grandmother, grasping her skirt as she watched her baby brother.

Andromeda smiled at the two, saying, "Athena is fascinated with him. She'll watch him for a long time as long as he's awake."

Meira reached out and tucked a strand of Athena's hair behind her ear. "And you're two years old now?"

The girl looked back at her innocently, and Dora rolled her eyes. "Yes," she answered for her sister. "She doesn't know what that means yet."

"I see," Meira smiled at the younger girl.

Everyone looked up as Desmond Lestrange walked into the room, stopping once he'd entered the room. "Welcome," he said to Rabastan and Andromeda, turning to see his wife with their two young grandchildren. "Ah," he said softly, walking toward them.

Athena gripped her grandmother's dress, half trying to hide herself as he approached them. "It's okay, Athena," Meira told the girl softly. "This is your grandfather."

"Hi," Athena said politely, and the man's face broke into a smile.

"Hello," he answered her, holding out his arms to her. "Come here, child."

A strong fear shot through Andromeda, though she squelched it, knowing she was just paranoid because of her own father. It did not keep her from feeling slightly panicked when the man picked up her daughter and sat down with her on his lap. She forced herself to simply breathe, to constantly remember that Athena couldn't be harmed as long as the girl was in her sight.

It was a great relief to her mind when Athena wriggled down from her grandfather's lap and walked across the room to Dora, who motioned her to go away. "Dora, be nice to your sister," Bellatrix laughed at her. "She looks up to you."

Dora just sighed, shaking her head, and Athena glanced at Bella before approaching the man next to her. Andromeda practically held her breath as Rodolphus looked down at the two year old watching him carefully. "Go away," he muttered to the child.

Athena didn't seem to hear him, walking forward and reaching to place her hand on his knee. "Please," she said clearly, holding out her arms to him. Rabastan gave his brother a severe look that the man didn't seem to notice, transfixed by his young niece.

Rodolphus leaned forward and lifted the child into his arms, holding her carefully. Andromeda noted that he automatically knew how to hold the girl, a pleased look on Athena's face as she cuddled against the man's shirt. Bellatrix glanced at the two, and for once in her life, did not taunt him—to the amazement of everyone else in the room.

No one commented on Rodolphus' holding the child silently. Andromeda thought that everyone probably wanted to pretend that it was perfectly normal for Rodolphus to be holding a little girl on his lap. Athena seemed to be content with him, so Andromeda stayed quiet, glad that it seemed to be all right for just then.

Meira handed Laverne over to Desmond after a few moments, and the man held the child only for a few moments before looking at Rabastan. "You've done well," he told him.

"It was not my decision," Rabastan answered, taking Andromeda's hand. "Andromeda willingly agreed to what I asked of her, and that is the only reason you hold that child in your arms."

Andromeda's heart pounded nervously as she saw Rodolphus' eyes narrow in anger. Athena shifted her position, wrapping one arm around the man and closing her eyes, ready for her morning nap. He probably didn't even notice that he held the little girl closer, Andromeda thought.

Meira looked over at Andromeda, who had the grace to blush slightly as Rabastan kissed her cheek. "I—it was my duty," Andromeda murmured, biting her lip. Before she knew it, she was following the older woman to another room, leaving their family behind.

As they entered the dayroom, Meira asked, "So how are you doing, Andromeda? Are you recovering from and coping well with the children?"

"Athena's very sweet and well-behaved," Andromeda smiled slightly, thinking of her quiet daughter. "Her brother is just a normal baby still. I don't know how he'll turn out yet."

"Of course," Meira smiled. "And what about Nymphadora?"

"She—she's fine," Andromeda stammered, giving the witch an uncomfortable look. "She's got way too much Black in her—acts like Bellatrix a lot."

Meira laughed. "Oh dear," she said, then added, "When I say children, dear, I mean all three of them. Dora is as much my granddaughter as her sister and brother."

Andromeda bit her lip, looking back at the woman carefully. "My family doesn't treat her that way," she muttered. "They're not very kind to her."

"Of course," Meira sighed. "But we have accepted her as a Lestrange, and she is our family, regardless of the truth. You must think of her this way, Andromeda."

"All right," the young woman agreed. "Sorry."

"No apologies needed," Meira replied. "I can plainly see that you do not wish to concern Rabastan with responsibility for her care. She may be your daughter, but you cannot separate her from him and your children and still hope to call her a Lestrange. You've got to be careful."

"Oh...of course," Andromeda murmured, trying to understand the woman's words.

Meira sighed softly as she watched her daughter-in-law. "Are you and Rabastan getting along better?"

Andromeda drew a steadying breath and opened her mouth, then shook her head, screwing her eyes shut. "I don't understand him," she almost whimpered. "I can't please him. There's nothing I can do—he gets angry when I'm upset, but I can't help it!" She forced herself to shut up, not wanting to complain too much about the woman's son. She should just be content that the man didn't beat her senseless, though she was sure his angry silences and his reproachful looks hurt her far more. She jumped in shock when she felt the woman's arms slip around her.

Andromeda burst into tears.

"Oh dear," Meira sighed, hugging her firmly. "Talk it out if you need, child. I will listen, and try to help you."

"He let me keep Dora," Andromeda cried, "so I promised him I would give him an heir. And then I failed—had Athena, and then Rodolphus attacked me so that I lost a baby, but Rabastan was so kind during that time!" A sob wracked her body, and Meira drew the girl to a seat on the couch. "He was patient and careful with me until we could begin trying for a child again." She looked into her mother-in-law's face and wept, "It took months, but after I had got pregnant again, he began to treat me as if I don't matter anymore!"

Andromeda swatted away her tears angrily, sure she sounded like a whiny little brat. "It's not that I want to be something special," she whispered. "It's not that I don't know it's my duty. I just—I thought I loved him, and I wanted the child for us, not just because I was supposed to! But I don't understand why he now acts like he doesn't love me, like he so claims!"

Another sob escaped her, and she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep a tight control of herself as she cried bitterly. "I don't understand, Meira," she whispered, burying her face in her hands. "I'm a failure."

"You're not a failure, Andromeda," the older witch said softly. "You have bigger dreams than most young women, and it will be difficult to achieve that loving relationship that I think you want."

"We had it for a few months," Andromeda sniffed, trying to wipe away her tears, "but I don't know what happened. Why do I even try to get him to love me? Why do I keep trying to get something I can never have?"

"It's worth it to keep trying," Meira told her earnestly. "Now that your duties are through, Rabastan should be able to see more easily that you want something more than duty from him."

Andromeda cringed. "I don't want him," she whispered. "I have accepted that I am his, and must stay to take care of the children. I never would have chosen him."

Meira nodded. "And yet you want him to love you like your first love," she said, noting the pain in Andromeda's eyes. "It won't heal easily, just like you said, dear, but you've got to understand that he does love you: you've just got to let him."

The girl shook her head in confusion. "It hurts too much, and then he gets angry—he's always angry," she breathed. "I don't hate him like I used to, but I can't understand him."

"He's distracted by your son," Meira smiled slightly. "Give him a little while to remember that you exist." Meira realised something. "Also, Andromeda, he gave you the complete credit for having the child. He knows he couldn't have forced you to have the child if he had tried. He honours you for that."

"I want him to love me," Andromeda whispered. "He used to...but it's different now."

"He does love you," Meira said, gently taking the woman's hand in hers. "I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he'll put his arm around you even in public. Rabastan adores you, Andromeda. He told me that he had his eye on you before he told anyone else. He didn't want to cause you pain when he brought you back, but he was terrified to lose you, Andromeda."

Meira sighed in guilt. "I did not want you here when he first brought you home," she admitted. "I was afraid you'd act just like Bella. At the same time, he was happy that you would be his and concerned because he realised that he had destroyed the man that you had chosen to love. And how could you ever choose to love Rabastan if he had done something so awful?"

Andromeda bit her lip, looking down at her hand in her mother's. Meira drew a deep breath. "You showed him what love could be," she said quietly. "He didn't know that two people could fall in love so deeply, and he used to tell me how awful he felt for destroying the bond between you and that...Ted. He said he didn't know if you could ever learn to love him, and that he deserved nothing but your hate."

"He could only cling to the hope that I would eventually forgive him?" Andromeda whispered, tears shining in her eyes. "But how could I when he had killed the father of my child? And even though he spared her, I often fear that he will go back on his word, and Dora will be taken from me. Nothing could tame me if he tried to get rid of my daughter."

"I think he knows that," Meira said with a wry smile. "He said you told him that sparing Dora was the only thing he had ever done right."

"Oh." Andromeda's ear turned slightly pink as she remembered those words coming from her lips. "Well, I meant it at the time," she said. "It was the one thing that kept me from trying to escape even after I was in the wards. It also helped me decide that I could give him children as he desired, even though that proved to be much more difficult than I had expected."

"I am guessing you will have no more children?" Meira asked out of curiousity.

Andromeda bit her lip. "Not on purpose," she answered, and Meira smiled. "I am content with three, and I hope Rabastan is too, though I haven't asked him. I don't want to know the answer." She pulled her hand away from Meira's, trying to collect her thoughts and emotions once again. "Thank you for listening," she told the woman. "I did far more complaining than talking."

Meira nodded slightly. "I want you to be able to come to me when you need advice," she said. "Especially if it concerns Rabastan. I know him well, you understand. I will try to help you and him get along as much as I can."

"Okay," Andromeda nodded, getting to her feet. "Thanks again." She embraced the older woman when she stood, Meira hugging the young woman tightly.

"You can do it, Andromeda," she said softly. "You'll be fine." She drew back, then said, "You might want to wash your face, however."

Andromeda turned to look into a pane of glass and shook her head at the tearstains on her face. "Would you help me?" she asked the woman.

Meira cleaned the witch's face carefully and smiled at her. "There you go. Shall we go back to the sitting room now?"

Andromeda agreed, the two walking together. The moment they entered the sitting room, she saw Rabastan holding Laverne, the child fussing as his father tried to quiet him. "Oh dear," she sighed, hurrying forward to take the child. She cradled him close, summoning a blanket from her bag so that she could sit down and feed him.

She was amazed to see Athena asleep in Rodolphus' arms, Dora now sitting by her father. "Shh, baby," she said gently to her son as he began to suckle. "There you go." She sighed again, leaning her head against the back of the couch as she held Laverne close.

Rabastan looked over at her with a small smile, and she couldn't help blushing as she looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her lips, Andromeda returning his affection willingly. He gave her a proud smile, just for her, as he drew back, and her heart leaped for joy.

A little while later, as they were getting ready to leave, Rodolphus brought the sleeping toddler over to Andromeda, who handed the baby to his father. "Thank you," Andromeda said softly as he carefully placed the child into her arms.

Rodolphus looked back at her and didn't say a word, his face blank. He stood with Bellatrix and his parents, watching his brother's family leave. Dora waved at them, Meira and Bella waving back.

Andromeda grasped Dora's hand, and Rabastan disapparated. The first thing Dora did was to look up at her parents and say, "Uncle Rod was quiet today."

Rabastan chuckled and said, "I don't think he wanted us to notice him today. He didn't even want Athena to bother him at first. I guess he decided that merely holding a little girl wouldn't hurt him."

"I feel so bad for him," Andromeda sighed, shaking her head as she cuddled Athena. "You can tell how badly he wants a child...it's just sad."

"Why doesn't he have babies?" Dora asked with a frown. "If he wants them?"

"Because Bellatrix doesn't want children," Andromeda told her quietly. "And Bella cannot have children, anyway."

"Poor Bella," Dora said, looking at her brother and sister. "She doesn't want to be a mum."

Rabastan turned away in amusement, telling Andromeda, "I'll put Laverne down for his nap."

He walked away from the three girls and Andromeda drew a deep breath. "Let's put Athena in her bed, and then you and I can practise what I've been teaching you for a bit."

"Okay," Doragrinned, and followed her mother down the hall.

* * *

Later that evening, Andromeda found her husband watching the two little ones sleep and stepped to his side. His arm slipped around her, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "You've given me beautiful children," he said softly. "I am blessed to call each of them mine."

She didn't know what to say, though she slipped her arm around him as well. "I love them," she sighed, watching her dark-haired daughter and her baby boy sleep soundly.

"As do I," Rabastan agreed. "And I love you, Andromeda. Don't forget that."

"Keep reminding me," she murmured, looking up at him before she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips.

"I will," he promised, gently deepening their kiss.

Andromeda felt her back pressed into the wall and continued to cling to the man as he embraced her. It was several long minutes later that Rabastan pressed his face into her neck and breathed, "I love you so much, Andromeda. You've been so patient with me, in spite of myself."

She tried to calm her breathing, as he had awakened a deep need in her. "You've been very forgiving, too," she whispered, her face buried in his hair. She smiled slightly. "You know, you have a very wise mother."

Rabastan chuckled as he wrapped his wife firmly in his arms. "She is," he agreed. "She gave me advice on how to treat you, especially after I had lost my temper with you the one time. I didn't know what to do after that, and she helped me deal with it."

He lifted her into his arms and she giggled, muffling the sound with her hand. "Rabastan!"

"Shh," he laughed, carrying her down the hall and into their room. "I want the children to stay asleep for now."

"Yeah," Andromeda grinned as he placed her on the bed, then stepped back and began to undress. "Rab," she whispered, beginning to do the same. She had barely begun when Rabastan came back to her, pulling her dress off over her head.

"It isn't too soon, is it?" he murmured, pressing kisses down her chest before crawling over her with a mischievous smirk.

"No," Andromeda breathed in delight. "Just be careful."

"Of course," he promised, and she clung to him firmly as he touched her. She was soon crying out in delight as he made gentle love to her, overjoyed at his caring touch and loving words whispered in her ear. She might continue to suffer the man's rage now and then, but she would not trade these sweet moments for anything.

* * *

Andromeda proudly held her young son as her small family walked toward the Leaky Cauldron, all of them going to get a drink before they went on home.

Rabastan kept Athena by his side, leaving Dora to walk beside her mother. They entered the busy shop, both the girls looking around curiously. Athena cautiously reached up and took her father's hand for reassurance as they approached the counter.

Andromeda waited patiently as her husband put in their order and they took a seat in a booth near the counter. It was not long before their drinks were brought to their table. The two adults helped Dora and Athena with their drinks, Andromeda glad that the girls were somewhat distracted by all the people in the pub.

After a few minutes, Andromeda winced as Laverne began to fuss a little. "I think he's hungry," she said to Rabastan apologetically. "We need to get home."

"All right," he answered, getting to his feet. He smiled at his daughters, quickly cleaning them up with a flick of his wand. He lifted Athena down from her chair and motioned Dora to follow as Andromeda got to her feet, holding her baby carefully.

They were just out of the building when Andromeda heard her older daughter cry, "Sirius!"

The moment Andromeda looked around for Dora, she saw her running across the street toward a tall, black-haired young man. _Sirius Black._ The brown-haired witch panicked. "NYMPHADORA!"

Without a second thought, she handed the baby to Rabastan and hissed, "Take him and Athena home. I'll deal with this." She whirled and strode the few feet to her disowned cousin.

He seemed slightly alarmed, then smirked at her. "Hello, Andromeda," he said. "I must say I am surprised that you sound so much like your dear Aunt Walburga."

The dark-haired young man next to him laughed, though the other two in the company did not. Andromeda did not spare James Potter and his Mudblood a second glance as she gave her daughter a severe look, the girl having been clinging to Sirius. "Come here, Nymphadora."

The little girl's pink hair faded, then turned mousey brown as she slunk to her mother's side. "But...it's Sirius, Mum. He's...he's not bad."

"Dora, go with your mother," Sirius sighed finally. "You'll understand later."

"I want to understand _now_ ," Dora demanded, glaring between her mother and the young man. "What's wrong with him?"

"He ran away from his family, Dora," Andromeda said sharply. "You remember seeing Regulus a few weeks ago? Sirius used to be his older brother—until Sirius abandoned him."

Before she realised it, he had stepped closer to her, his dark eyes narrowed in anger. "You are no better, Miss Andromeda," he said coldly, glaring straight into her face. "If it were not for Rabastan's obsession with you, your own face would be missing from the tapestry. Must I remind you that I am more entitled to speak to your face than your own daughter? How your family and the Lestranges hushed that up I—"

"Mum, what is he saying?" Dora asked with a slight pout.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way," Andromeda growled at him, the two almost nose to nose, the famous Black glare on both their faces. "I made a mistake, Sirius, and I've done my running. Just remember, puppy, you can only run once."

She stepped back and reached for Dora, only to find her trying to make conversation with the very nervous-looking young man, the last of Sirius' company. "He's different," Dora said to her mother, suddenly looking fearful at her mother's expression. "Mum—his magic—it's special, like mine."

"I apologise, Mrs. Lestrange," the man said quickly. "I didn't mean to—she just walked up—"

The man was silenced as she shot him a look she only reserved for the most filthy Mudbloods. Andromeda could not bear the thought of her daughter speaking to Sirius, and the Mudblood girl, and a werewolf all in the space of five minutes. She grabbed her daughter and stepped back, disapparating as Dora yelled in protest.

Andromeda gripped her daughter by the back of her dress as Dora tried to run the instant they appeared. "Let me go!" Nymphadora screamed in rage, her hair bright red.

"No, you will behave!" Andromeda yelled, pulling her down the hall into the sitting room. Dora was shrieking angrily and kicking at her mother as she yanked her through the doorway. Andromeda yelled in shock when she felt the girl's magic strike out at her, a bit of pain rushing through her body. "How _dare_ you?!" she shrieked at the girl.

"Mummy!" Dora cried in pain as a shock of a Curse rushed through her. She let out a shriek of fear and started screaming for her father.

The door burst open, Rabastan stopping still in the doorway as he saw Andromeda gripping her daughter harshly, obviously having just Cursed her. "Andromeda," he breathed in shock. "Let her go."

Andromeda obeyed, immediately regretting what she had done as her daughter sank to the floor, whimpering as she wrapped her arms around her knees. "Dora," she whispered.

The child's hair was white as her lips trembled in fear. "Daddy," she whimpered. "Daddy..."

"Dora..." Rabastan rushed across the room to kneel beside the child, his wand out as he immediately began to try to stop the pain and heal her. He pulled her onto his lap, cradling her close as he kissed her head, promising her everything would be all right.

Nymphadora burst into hysterical tears.

Andromeda sank down onto one of the couches, stunned at her own actions and confused as to why she'd been so angry. "Sorry," she whispered, her fists now clenched over her magic. She should have had more control, shouldn't have lashed out at her daughter like she had. "Dora…."

"No!" Dora cried, clinging to her father tightly, almost trying to disappear into his arms she held to him so close. "Daddy, please—don't let her—"

"She won't do that again," Rabastan murmured, kissing her head. "She got angry, Dora, and afraid. It's okay."

"Rab?" Andromeda breathed. "Rabastan?"

"She'll be okay," he answered, looking up as he cradled the child in his arms. "What happened, Andromeda?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, refusing to speak as she put all her power into staying calm. Andromeda couldn't bear to hear her daughter crying in fear and pain, both that she had caused the child. She heard her husband shushing Dora gently, rocking her soothingly. Raising her head, Andromeda looked at her terrified daughter and wondered what Ted would think if he knew what she had done.

After a long while, Rabastan got up from the floor, holding the softly crying child in his arms. "Stay here," he said to Andromeda. "I'll be back." He left the room with Dora without another word.

Rabastan returned a while later, walking into the room and warding it fully so that no sound could escape. He sat down across from his wife and said, "Andromeda, I need you to talk to me. What happened after I left you and Dora?"

"I told Dora that she shouldn't be speaking to Sirius, but she remembers talking to him before," Andromeda whispered. "She wanted to know why, and so I told her, and then he started saying things about her, and me—I was very angry at him. And then Dora started talking to Lupin, that werewolf that's always been Sirius' friend. I grabbed her and disapparated, and I was going to send her to bed without dinner, but she shocked me with her magic—and I Cursed her."

Andromeda buried her face in her hands. "I didn't mean to hurt her so much," she choked. "I was too angry at Sirius to try to deal with Dora in a level-headed way. I didn't mean to Curse her, Rab."

"You've hurt her deeply," Rabastan told her. "You saw."

"What do I do?" Andromeda whispered, tears springing to her eyes. "I don't know how to fix this, Rab."

He walked over to sit next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You need to give her space for now," he told her. "She didn't really want me to leave her to come back to you."

Andromeda leaned her head against his shoulder, doing her best to stay silent as a tear dripped onto his robe. "Are you angry?" she whispered.

"No," he said, slipping his arms around her and hugging her carefully. "I just wish I'd been there to help you. I should have stayed."

"No, you would have been angry too," Andromeda sniffed. "She—she needed someone to protect her." The witch closed her eyes, aching at the thought that her own daughter needed protection from her.

"You're thinking what if her father knew what you'd done," Rabastan said quietly, pulling her closer and nearly onto his lap. "Do you think he'd be angry?"

"He'd do just what you've done," Andromeda whispered, tears shining in her eyes. "He would have comforted Dora and then come talked to me about it." A tear trickled down her face and Rabastan gently kissed it away. "I hurt my own daughter!" Andromeda sniffed in guilt.

He shushed her, then said, "Let's make it a rule that we never use Unforgivables on the children, Love. I think that's the best way to do things right now. I don't think it'll be necessary unless Laverne turns out to be a wild child. I'm sure we can convince Dora to behave unless Sirius is in the room."

Andromeda gave a weak laugh, sighing as she slipped her arms around her husband. "Thank you," she whispered. "I just hope I haven't permanently scarred Dora."

"I wouldn't be surprised if when something else scares her, she'll run straight back to you," Rabastan told her. "Children are surprisingly resilient and forgiving, I've been told."

"Go to her," Andromeda said, half pushing him away. "Go take care of her."

"All right," he agreed, kissing her head gently before rising from the couch and leaving the room. Andromeda eventually got up and went to find her son, wanting something to do to distract herself from her guilt.


	22. Back to the Start

Six months later, Rabastan sat on the couch next to Andromeda, who was holding their now nine-month old son. "They want us to return to Lestrange Manor," he sighed. "Father's changed his mind again."

Andromeda didn't answer immediately as she smiled at her son's happy laughter. She then looked up at her husband thoughtfully. "Do you think it'll be better for us now?" she asked him.

"Rodolphus and Bellatrix seem to be more calm around us now, and Dora's gotten over most of her fears," Rabastan answered.

"You want to go back," Andromeda murmured, looking into his eyes. "To be with your family?"

"You don't want to return home?" Rabastan said, sounding disappointed.

The witch reached out, brushing his hair out of his face. "I will go with you," she said softly. "You know that. I just thought that we'd made a home here, Rabastan."

He looked sad, pulling her hand down to grasp it in his. "We have, and I've enjoyed our time here, but you know we can't stay here, Andromeda."

"We can't have a place of our own?" Andromeda said in almost a whisper, hoping she wasn't asking for too much. "I love being safe in my home, and not having to worry if I go out barefoot and in my nightgown when I check on the children."

"And I love you like that," he murmured, "but we need to go back to my family first. We might be able to get a place after a little while, but not right away."

"Oh." Andromeda pulled her hand away from him, adjusting her hold on Laverne.

"Dromeda, please don't be upset," he sighed. "I knew you wouldn't want to go back."

Andromeda bit her lip, looking at the man. "I have to accept it first," she told him. "You know whenever you ask me something, the answer is always no at first."

Rabastan chuckled, for he knew it was true. "Just remember I love you," he told her, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I want you to be safe and happy, Dromeda."

"Thank you," she said to her husband before they both felt a knock on the wards of their home.

"Who is that?" Rabastan said with a frown. "I feel like I should know…."

"It's Regulus," Andromeda answered, getting to her feet. "Probably here on some business, now that he can act as the Black heir. I'll be waiting with the children."

"No, stay," Rabastan said quickly. "Greet him with me, as he is your cousin. Then you can excuse yourself to amuse the children."

Andromeda smiled as the two walked toward the doors of their home together, Rabastan smirking at her proudly. He stepped forward and opened the gates of the home to Regulus Black, greeting the young man as he walked toward them.

"Rabastan, Andromeda," the young man said, looking between the two as they stood in the entrance hall.

"I assume you have come on business?" Rabastan questioned, stepping to the side as he was about to invite the young man to his study.

"No," Regulus answered, glancing at the witch. "I've actually come to speak to Andromeda, if I may. I need her advice." Rabastan got the strangest look on his face, and Andromeda stared at Regulus curiously. Regulus decided to elaborate. "She knows my family well, and has always been able to see more clearly about their ideas than I have."

Andromeda glanced at her husband for permission, then handed Laverne to Rabastan and motioned Regulus to follow her. "Is something wrong?" she asked him carefully, wondering why he would have come to her.

Regulus shook his head slightly. "Not yet. We are not safe."

She led her young cousin into the sitting room and warded the room carefully. "Regulus, you worry me," Andromeda sighed, sitting down next to him. "What is it that has you so concerned?"

He was silent for a few moments, then said, "I'm too curious, Dromeda, about dangerous things." Regulus paused, thinking, then continued, "I've been curious about some things the Dark Lord has said, so I've done some research on little known Dark Arts. I've found out some very...hidden things I don't think the Dark Lord ever intended anyone to know."

"Regulus," Andromeda said quickly, stopping him from speaking, "don't tell me anything about it—but the Dark Lord...if he doesn't want people to know, you need to leave those things alone."

"I'm afraid it's too late," Regulus murmured, looking away from his cousin. "I know too much, Dromeda. He—he'll kill me."

Andromeda chilled in fear, staring at the seventeen-year-old boy. "Regulus," she breathed.

"He—he doesn't believe in pureblood supremacy," Regulus said, shaking his head slightly. "Not that it bothers me. But what he really wants is to live forever. He's just using all the crazy extremists to hide his true cause."

"Regulus, hush," Andromeda said, frightened. "You cannot speak like that in my home! If Rabastan heard you—I could not save you."

"He could not harm me," Regulus answered confidently. "You underestimate your Black cousins, Andromeda."

"I would not want you to try to harm each other," Andromeda sighed. "I know your power, Regulus. But Rabastan is much more experienced, as are most of his other colleagues."

Regulus looked uncomfortable for a moment, then drew a calming breath. "What I need to know is what I should do," he told her. "I can't run, Andromeda. Death Eaters can be tracked through their Dark Marks—that's such a useful piece of Dark Magic. I didn't realise exactly what it was before I got it." He looked into her eyes. "I can't think of something to do that won't include my death."

Andromeda looked at the young man who seemed determined in spite of everything. "If you run, you'll die. If you don't run, and the Dark Lord finds out what you know, you'll die." She drew a steadying breath. "I can't encourage you to go against the Dark Lord, Regulus. It's too dangerous, and—" she watched him for a moment before said quietly, "The House of Black needs you to stay alive."

"I wish I hadn't got the Mark," Regulus said. "I'm not cut out to be a Death Eater, Dromeda. I don't like torturing and killing—not that I can't do it. I just can't see any way out of this."

"You need to stop reading so much," Andromeda smiled sadly at the boy. "Turn your back on your research and throw yourself into the life of a Death Eater. There is no other option if you want to remain alive should the Dark Lord find out what you know."

"I...don't know if I can," Regulus sighed. "You know, Sirius used to tell me that he felt…blocked to do certain Dark spells and enchantments. I think he meant that it felt so wrong, he just couldn't accept it." Regulus looked straight into Andromeda's eyes. "That's how I feel about this."

"You're a Black," Andromeda said sharply, noting the frown she got as his reaction. Immediately, she softened her tone, sighing, "We can do anything we put our minds to, Regulus. Even if you hate it at first, you can come to accept it as a way of life. It will get easier. You can make it."

The black-haired young man sighed heavily. "It's not that easy," he muttered.

Andromeda nodded understandingly, silent for a few moments before she told him, "I can imagine you a few years from now, truly grown up and secure in your role as a Death Eater and Head of the House of Black. I'm proud of who you are, Regulus; I'm proud of who you can be, and who you will be. Don't leave us."

Regulus reached over and clasped her hand. "You always say what I want to hear from Mother and Father, though they will never say those things," he said quietly. "I'll do my best not to abandon my family." He got to his feet and Andromeda stood as well.

"Be careful," she whispered, embracing him firmly.

"Dromeda," he smirked, half pushing her away, "where has your sense of propriety gone?

"I am in my own home, and you are still my little cousin, even if you are a man now," Andromeda answered with a laugh. "You can't even see, because my dress is so long, but I'm barefoot right now."

Regulus raised an eyebrow in amusement, and Andromeda smiled, leading the way into the hall. "Thank you for listening," he said to her quietly.

She nodded, promising him she always would, and then watched him leave through the gates. Just as she expected, it didn't take long for her husband to walk up behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her cheek. "What did he want?" he asked her.

"He was struggling to accept something our family expects of him," Andromeda answered with a sigh. "I was trying to convince him that if he sticks to it, it'll be all right."

"Like us," Rabastan smirked against her neck. He began to press soft kisses down her neck and shoulder, the witch sighing softly as he teased her. "I claim you tonight," he murmured, picking her up and carrying her off to their room. "Whatever we were doing a minute ago will have to wait til later."

Andromeda laughed quietly, her arms wrapped around his neck. She was glad to hear this decision, as she'd been hoping Rabastan would want her that night. Her giggling at his teasing touch on their way to their room could be heard all down the hall until their bedroom door shut behind them.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Andromeda found herself seated at the table with Rabastan and the children, the two adults trying to explain to Dora and Athena about their moving back to Lestrange Manor. "I don't want to go back," Dora said sharply.

"I want to see Grandmum," Athena smiled, reaching out and taking her sister's hand. "Come on, Dora."

"May I stay here, Mum?" Dora pleaded, ignoring her two and a half year old sister as she pulled her hand away. "Please? I'll be good, and practise my lessons—I don't want to go."

"Dora, you're our daughter," Rabastan said, looking across the table seriously. "We can't leave you here. We might not come back for a little while."

"But we have to!" Dora cried. "My pillows are here, and the swing outside, and—well, it's our house!"

Andromeda smiled at the girl across the table. "You can have those pillows at our new home, too," she told her. "It's the people in a house that make it a home, Dora."

Dora looked at her father, pouting slightly. Rabastan gave her a firm, yet gentle look. "Dora, we're moving, but we'll visit here once in a while. It will always be our special home: I've settled that with Father and Rodolphus."

Andromeda gave her daughter a reassuring look. "We'll come back to this house every so often," she told Dora. "Perhaps for your birthday."

"Okay," the girl relented, a small grin breaking onto her face.

"Just think of this as an adventure, Dora," Rabastan told her, grinning.

"Yeah," Dora agreed with a nod, turning her attention back to her food.

Andromeda got to her feet, her son in her arms, and said to Rabastan, "I've got to take care of Laverne. I'll see you in a few minutes." He nodded, and she walked off to the nursery. She quickly changed him, then sat down in the rocking chair to begin soothing him to sleep.

The child seemed restless, wriggling in her arms and not wanting to cuddle up to his mother to sleep. He clutched at her dress and gave a soft cry, looking up at her, and she sighed. "I'm supposed to be weaning you," she said to him accusingly, "but you make it so difficult."

She put him to her breast, sighing as he immediately settled down. It didn't take long before he was satisfied, and she merely held him close as she rocked him gently. "I love you," she whispered to the drowsy child.

Moments later, as she was laying him in the cot, Rabastan quietly entered the room, Athena holding his hand. "If you could ward the cot, Dromeda," he said. "I promised Athena I'd tell her a story before bed, and she wants the rocking chair."

Andromeda obliged, then walked over to her husband and their daughter, leaning down to kiss Athena's head gently. "Good night," she said to the child. "I love you."

The girl's arms slipped around her mother's neck as she said, "Love you too, Mum."

Rabastan watched the two with a slight smile, though he wondered why Andromeda was blinking back tears at her daughter's words. When Andromeda straightened up, however, she looked perfectly calm. "I'll be with Dora," she told Rabastan, then turned and left the room.

She immediately went to her daughter's room, finding Dora curled up in her pillows, her hair mousey brown as tears ran down her face. "Go away!" Dora cried at her mother.

"Dora," Andromeda said softly, "what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone!" Dora cried, turning to hide her face. "Leave me alone!"

Andromeda sat down next to the distraught child, carefully placing a hand on her back. "Is this about going to Lestrange Manor, Dora?" she said softly. Dora didn't answer, still crying as her mother rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay, Dora, I promise," she murmured.

Dora sniffed, then turned and reached out for her mother, the witch hugging the child firmly. "Dad wouldn't let me have a story too," she pouted. "He yelled at me."

Shocked, Andromeda didn't respond for a moment, then said, "He...what?"

"Dad said he'd promised her a story, and that it wasn't my turn," Dora sniffed. "But he could share!" She glared at the material of her mother's dress, clenching her fists tightly. "It isn't fair!" she burst out. "He likes her more, and I don't know why!" Tears began to stream down her face again, and Andromeda cradled her first child in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Dora," Andromeda murmured, her heart beating nervously. She knew well that she could not stop her husband from playing favourites, that the man probably didn't know he was doing it, or that Dora felt that way about him. "I'll talk to him about it," she promised the crying child. "I'll do what I can to fix it, okay?"

Her heart was sinking as she held the four year old, wondering what she could really do to change Rabastan's unconscious attitude toward Dora. "Mum," Dora wept, "why does he do this to me?"

Andromeda swallowed hard and answered, "I don't know, baby." She hugged the girl again to hide a shudder. She did know why Rabastan would treat Dora different, although he had promised her he wouldn't. Andromeda blinked to keep back her own tears. Dora had already broken her heart more times than she could count, and Andromeda couldn't bear for her daughter to suffer for what she had done. _It's the Mudblood_.

Andromeda involuntarily shivered again at the thought of Dora's real father, and almost began to cry again. She had loved the man once, and now the thought of him sickened her. She held the man's child closer and whispered, "Rabastan loves you, Dora. Sometimes it's just difficult to know what to do as a parent. Perhaps he wants story time to be a special occasion between him and only one of you girls at a time."

"Maybe," Dora sniffed, looking up. "But I don't want story time anymore."

"He's good at telling stories," Andromeda said, lying down in the pillows and letting Dora curl into her. "You should ask him to tell you about when he was a little boy. He was a naughty child."

"He was?" Dora brushed away a tear and looked at her mother curiously.

Andromeda smiled. "Yes, he was. He used to like pranks, just like Sirius. Your father wasn't as bad as Sirius, though."

Dora nodded slightly, then said, "Will you stay here until I go to sleep, Mum?"

"Of course," Andromeda answered softly, carefully stroking her daughter's hair out of her face before wandlessly erasing her tearstains. She Summoned the child's blanket from her bed and spread it over them carefully. "There," she said, moving a pillow to make Dora more comfortable.

"Thanks," Dora mumbled, wrapping her arms around her mother. "I love you."

"I love you too," Andromeda whispered, closing her eyes for a few moments. She hoped it wouldn't take too long for Dora to fall asleep, or Rabastan would come looking for her.

About an hour later, Andromeda went to their room, finding it to be empty. With a small sigh of mixed relief and annoyance, she dressed for bed, getting ready to slip beneath the sheets when Rabastan entered the room. She looked up at him, seeing the small smirk on his face that made her turn away, not wanting to speak up immediately.

For Rabastan's part, when he saw her turn away, he wondered what the hell he'd done this time. He held back a sigh and went to his wardrobe, quickly changing clothes and joining his wife in their bed. She lay on her back, looking up at the ceiling passively as he watched her.

Finally, Rabastan sighed, "Andromeda, what has happened now?"

"What do you mean?" Andromeda frowned, not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

"Dromeda, you're being much too quiet, and you just answered my question with a question," he sighed, leaning on one elbow as he looked down at her. "What have I done?"

"Dora was upset," Andromeda said, very evenly. "She was exaggerating slightly, but she said that you yelled at her when she asked for a story as well."

"I don't think I yelled," Rabastan frowned. "But I knew that I would have to keep the girls quiet, and I didn't know if I could do both at the same time. It was only when I reached the nursery that I remembered we could ward the crib. I didn't intend to upset Dora, Andromeda."

The witch finally looked over at him. "Are you sure?"

Rabastan closed his eyes for a moment. "Andromeda, I know you don't trust me when it comes to Dora, but yes, I'm sure."

"Sorry," Andromeda whispered, turning onto her side and curling into her husband. "It hurts me to see Dora upset. It—it's my fault whenever she feels insecure, or ignored, or hated. I just—I don't want her to suffer that from us."

"I know," he murmured. "I wish you would trust me, Andromeda."

"I can't help it," Andromeda winced, burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm trying, Rab."

He merely embraced her for a moment, then said, "Mother did tell me that it's natural for children to feel left out once in a while. She said siblings usually have disagreements over who gets more attention, so I suppose that's started up already."

Andromeda drew a steadying breath and said, "I suppose Bella and I fought over that a little. We both soon realised we did not want our parents' attention, though."

Rabastan chuckled wryly, rubbing his hand over his wife's back reassuringly. "Rodolphus and I fought _a lot_ ," he told her. "I don't know if most brothers fight like we did, but I was always awful to him. But I know he got more attention because he was the heir."

"Understandable," Andromeda said. "I just want us to be very careful."

"Yes," Rabastan agreed. "But try not to judge me based on the woes of a child, Andromeda."

She cringed, knowing better than to try to pull away, but did not look up. "Yes, Rabastan," she whispered, clenching the material of his shirt in one of her fists. "But I have to protect Dora…."

She quailed in fear as he pulled away from her to look down into her face. "I'm not about to hurt her, Andromeda," he said sharply, trying to keep his anger and frustration from spilling over. A thought from her so sharp penetrated his mind and he stared at her in shock when he heard it: _no, you're much more likely to hurt me._

Andromeda gasped in fright when she realised what she'd done, though she didn't speak. Rabastan was silent for almost ten full minutes before he said, "You've got to learn to trust me, Andromeda. I love all three of our children, and I love you, even though you make it very difficult sometimes."

Her chest ached as she tried to control her breathing and calm her racing heart, though as he continued to look down at her, she couldn't. "I'm sorry," she choked, a dry sob escaping her. "She—she's all I have."

Rabastan stared at her, trying to process what she was saying. "You mean, she's the only one that can understand you properly? The only one that loves you? We all love you, Andromeda. Don't be that insecure child we were talking about," he warned her.

Andromeda's eyes filled with tears at his cold words, and she whispered, "Both girls love me, and I hope Laverne will too. But I still question your love. I think I always will."

He looked hurt, but turned his back on her and lay silently in their bed. Andromeda turned over, her back to him as well, and cried hopelessly, silently so that he wouldn't become angry again.

She didn't know how much time had passed before Rabastan turned over and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice sounding strange. "I said some terrible things in my anger, Dromeda. I shouldn't have been so awful."

"Just hold me," she cried. "Please, Rab."

He kissed her head again, adjusting his arms around her until it was comfortable. "I do love you," he murmured against her hair. "I wish I could be consistent and perfect so that you would know that I do care. I'm learning, but it isn't easy."

Andromeda's body trembled in his arms as she tried to calm herself again. "I know you care," she sniffed, feeling him squeeze her gently. "And you love me as good as you know how. It's just hard for me to understand your love, Rabastan."

"We've been married five years and can't keep it together," Rabastan muttered, half amused. "How long do you think it will take for us to finally understand each other?"

"Twenty years," Andromeda answered with a weak laugh. "Maybe more."

"Dromeda," he chuckled, though his embrace stayed warm and gentle. "I hope our relationship isn't that bad."

"I'm afraid," Andromeda said, biting her lip painfully. "I think one reason I get so overly emotional about things now is because I—Imightbestartingtoloveyou." Her body tensed as soon as she'd forced the words out, the witch frozen as she waited for his reply.

"And it frightens you," he said, so softly that she could barely hear him. "Because it's a risk, isn't it?"

Andromeda couldn't speak, the witch trying to control her breathing again as she'd scared herself tearless. Rabastan continued to hold her, leaning his head against hers as he whispered, "I've found it's worth the risk, Love. I hope you'll find the same."

She hung her head in shame and he kissed away one of her already fallen tears. "It's going to be okay," he promised her softly. "I love you, Andromeda Lestrange."

Her shoulders shook, and she choked, "I—I—thank you."

Rabastan was almost certain that Andromeda had nearly said, "I love you" to him, and it thrilled his heart. He hugged her wordlessly, shifting comfortably until he could hold her and go to sleep. There was no need to say anything else, as they both needed time to think about and accept their conversation. Rabastan understood this, giving a small sigh as he closed his eyes. They would learn true love together even if it did take them a full twenty years.


	23. Regulus

**I frickin love Regulus. We will be seeing a bit more of him as well in the next couple chapters. Spoiler alert: I'm keeping him alive.**

 **Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews so far! They motivate me more than you can possibly understand! Do enjoy this calm before the storm. XD**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

"Daddy!" yelled Laverne happily as he toddled down the hall as fast as he could to run into his father's arms. It was the morning of the boy's second birthday, and the House of Lestrange was getting ready for the celebration.

Rabastan's laughter joined the child's as the man swooped his son into his arms. "Did Mum get you all ready?" he grinned proudly at the boy, looking back to his wife.

Their daughters stood quietly, each beside their mother as they were accustomed to do. Laverne grinned at his father, oblivious to the proper behaviour of his mother and sisters. "Yeah," he nodded vigorously, his dark hair bouncing on his forehead.

Dora smiled, her hair matching her little brother's. "We're all ready, Dad," she reported.

Andromeda released her daughter's hands and walked forward to plant a kiss on her husband's cheek. He wrapped one arm around her waist, smiling at the girls, who hurried to join the family hug. "The guests will be arriving soon," Andromeda murmured to them all. "Bella informed me that she and Rod have business elsewhere tonight, so they won't be joining us."

"Aw," Athena said in disappointment. "But they'll be back after, right, Mum?"

"I'm sure they will," Andromeda said, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. "For now, girls, you will stay with your father, and I will keep Laverne until a few of the guests have arrived."

"Okay," Dora grinned, but Athena merely looked up and answered, "Yes, Mum."

Andromeda smiled, kissing both her daughters before she held out her arms to Laverne. "Just a few minutes more," she coaxed him. "The party will begin."

The toddler pouted for a moment, then reached out for her, persuaded to be patient a little longer. "'kay," he said, being taken into his mother's arms. "Why?"

"We want you to surprise Aunt Cissa with how much you grew since last time she saw you," Dora told her brother. She looked up at her father expectantly as the wards warned them of apparitions within the outer wards.

"Go," Rabastan said to his wife, leading his daughters toward the gates.

Andromeda went to her sitting room to wait for a while with the toddler, smiling to herself when she realised the Malfoys had arrived. She waited a few more minutes as promised, then took her son's hand and led him from the room.

The two year old stayed close to his mother as they entered the sitting room, silent as they approached Rabastan, Andromeda taking her seat by his side and drawing Laverne onto her lap. She greeted the others politely, reserving a special smile for her younger sister.

Narcissa smiled in return, asking whether they knew if Laverne's hair would turn out to be dark brown or black. Once the two parents had answered the question, it opened the door to several other questions and comments the guest had, and they were soon discussing what would happen if Rod and Bella ever had a child.

Andromeda glanced at her daughters after a few minutes, almost having forgot them. Dora had begun to fidget, and had accidentally kicked the couch with her heel as she tried to shift her position quietly. As everyone but her family and Cissa looked at her in annoyance, Athena giving her sister an understanding look. Dora glanced uncertainly at her mother, not sure if she would be in trouble.

"Ah, yes," Andromeda said briskly. "I nearly forgot. We have made preparations to allow the children to play together separately. They will be supervised by my trusted house elf and Nymphadora."

Athena looked across the room at the girl that was just her age and got to her feet, copying her sister and mother. "Would you like to come play, Lauren?" Athena said in her most polite four-year-old voice.

One or two of the adults seemed impressed, though Lauren looked up at her mother eagerly before getting to her feet and hurrying after the Lestrange girls. The two or three other children followed, and Andromeda was glad to see that the Nott boy wasn't too shy to follow the bunch of girls all alone.

Andromeda made sure the children were settled in nicely before she returned to her husband's side, Laverne still on her lap. She was very glad to see Regulus and one of his friends join them just before the elf came to tell them dinner was ready.

Rabastan invited them all to eat, Andromeda excusing herself to round up the children. Narcissa volunteered to go with her, getting to her feet and joining her sister on the way to the children's playroom. "How are you?" Andromeda asked her sister with a small sigh. "It seems that we haven't talked in a while."

Narcissa was quiet for a moment, then said, "We're doing well."

Andromeda frowned at her, hearing a strange tone in her voice. "But what?" she asked.

The blonde witch bit her lip, pausing in the middle of the hall to glance around. Leaning closer to her older sister, she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Andromeda gasped in delight, then stepped forward and embraced the younger witch. "Oh, _congratulations_ , Cissa!" she breathed, squeezing her carefully. "That's wonderful news!"

"We know it's a boy," Narcissa murmured as the two turned to continue to the children. "And this is probably the last outing I'll get before I'll have to stay at home. I've been wanting to tell you, but we had to make sure...that it would be all right."

"Of course," Andromeda smiled, very happy for her sister. "I'm so proud of you!"

Narcissa blushed. "We already told Lucius' parents, but no one else knows yet. I wanted to tell you and Bella at the same time, but...she's not here."

Andromeda nodded thoughtfully. "Let me know if you need help or advice," she told her sister as they approached the door of the playroom. "Though I am sure you'll be fine." She pushed the door to the room open, stepping inside as she heard all the children giggling. To her chagrin, she found Dora sitting cross-legged on the floor, morphing her face to the amusement of the other children.

"Dora," Athena said suddenly, "Mum's here."

Dora jumped, looking up to her mother as her face turned to normal. "Dinner?" she said innocently, knowing full well that her mother did not like her to show off her powers.

"Yes, dear," Andromeda answered, holding out her hands to her daughters. The two girls got to their feet, leading the others down the hall. The others were already situated around the table, and the children merely hurried to sit by their parents, Lauren still grinning at Dora and Athena.

Nymphadora sat next to her little brother, Athena beside their father. The older girl was thrilled when Regulus took the seat next to her: he had always held a special place in her heart after he had helped her at his own home. "Hi," she grinned at him.

"Hello, Ms. Nymphadora," he said with a smile. "This is my friend Evan Rosier. He's a cousin of your mother's. Evan, you know Nymphadora, Rabastan's oldest daughter and my young cousin."

"Hello," Rosier said, looking around his friend at the girl. He seemed to be thinking about something, but didn't say anything more.

Athena was already drowsy when the meal was over, and Laverne was leaning into his mother's side, silently watching the others. Dora was still grinning and chatting with her older cousin when Andromeda said to her, "Dora, it's time for the dancing to begin. I need you to go to your room, and I must put your brother and sister to bed."

"May I stay?" Dora pleaded, a slight pout on her face.

Andromeda was about to reply when Regulus said, "I wondered if you would allow Dora to stay for one dance with me, Andromeda." He ignored the child's delighted look and looked straight into his cousin's face. "That is, unless you want her to wait for another time."

The witch paused for a moment, then said, "One dance will be fine." She gave her daughter a fond, though stern smile, and told her, "You will go to your room afterward with no fuss."

"Yes, Mother," Dora answered eagerly. "Thank you!"

Regulus held out his hand to the girl and she took it immediately, happily walking with him out to dance. Rabastan watched them go and looked questioningly at his wife. "What was that for?"

"What?" Andromeda said. "He asked if she could stay for one dance."

"Dromeda," he said quietly, slipping his arm around Athena as he leaned closer to speak into his wife's ear. "He's much too old for her, and they're too closely related. It wouldn't be right—I would never allow it."

"Oh," Andromeda said in slight shock. "It's not like that. She couldn't—he's just kind to her, Rab."

Rabastan shook his head slightly. "I hope. You know, Andromeda, that if she is ever found out, he will be responsible for clearing her from the family history?"

Andromeda stared at her husband, inwardly horrified at his words. She turned from him, taking Athena's hand and leading her away to her room. Her heart ached as she tucked Athena into bed and kissed her goodnight. She clutched her son close as she slipped down the hall to his room.

"I love you," she whispered to him, pressing a kiss to his dark locks. He sighed and slipped his arms around her neck, leaning his head against her shoulder.

Andromeda sat down in the rocking chair in his room, holding him close for a moment as she tried to not think of what Rabastan said. It bothered the young mother that no matter how good of a father Rabastan was to Nymphadora, he never forgot that Andromeda's oldest child was not his.

Moments later, she lay her sleeping toddler in his small bed, then hurried from the room back to the gathering. Regulus was just leading Nymphadora back to her father, who had been watching them carefully. Dora grinned up at her cousin, then said goodbye. "Thanks, Mum," Dora said, hugging her mother tightly before she hurried from the room and disappeared down the hall.

"Rabastan," came Lucius' smooth voice, and both Lestranges turned to him. "Narcissa and I will be leaving early tonight, as she is not feeling the best. I would like a word with you before we go, however."

"Of course." Rabastan walked off with Lucius, Andromeda looking at her sister sympathetically. "Tired?" she asked.

"Slightly," Narcissa blushed as Andromeda led them to some chairs nearby. "I didn't want to pull him away from the dance before he had time to speak to your husband, but Lucius seemed to know I wasn't doing well."

Andromeda looked from Narcissa to Regulus, and the blonde witch blushed again. "I...am pregnant," she explained to their cousin in a hushed voice. "I didn't expect it to be so...weird. Andromeda just made it look easy."

"You barely ever saw me when I was pregnant," Andromeda disagreed. "And I was usually an emotional mess."

"Yes," Narcissa smirked, "but most people never see that side of you...or me. I didn't know I could be such an emotional disaster before now."

Andromeda laughed. "You're lovely, Cissa."

Narcissa turned to her young cousin. "How are you doing, Regulus? Still surviving at home?"

"Of course," Regulus answered, his eyes troubled as he looked at the two sisters. "Though...Father is unwell. I don't think he has much longer to live."

"Oh, Regulus," Narcissa breathed. "He told you this?"

"I just know it," Regulus said quietly, looking down at his hands before looking out across the room. "The way Mother acts now, the things Father says—he's trying to prepare me for something. I'm not ready to lead the family alone."

"Find yourself a good wife," Andromeda advised him, and Narcissa shot her an indignant look, wondering why her sister would be so insensitive.

Regulus merely gave a secret smile. "I have plans," he said. "But Mother would raise a great fuss if she knew. I am willing to wait for the right time."

Narcissa's eyes widened. "You have a young witch in mind?"

"I can't tell you all," Regulus said warningly, "but I might have already asked for her hand."

"Oh _Regulus_!" Andromeda breathed, her eyes sparkling with delight. "That's wonderful!"

The young man seemed to almost blush, though he said, "I wanted to make sure I made my own choice, and I think I've chosen well."

Narcissa gave him a proud smile. "I have faith in you," she said softly.

"Thanks, Cissa," Regulus grinned, reminding Andromeda of when he'd been a little boy.

They were still sitting there, talking and laughing together, when Rabastan and Lucius came back to them. The girls and Regulus got to their feet, Andromeda hugging her sister firmly. "Take care of yourself," she murmured to her.

Narcissa agreed, then said her goodbyes to Regulus and Rabastan before taking her husband's arm to leave. Andromeda murmured to Rabastan, "I'll see them out and be right back. I want a dance."

The man chuckled and agreed, turning to say something to another approaching couple. Andromeda was back at her husband's side within a few minutes, leaning into him slightly as he slipped his arm around her waist. They finished speaking to the Notts, then walked out to dance together.

Andromeda was relieved to have his arm around her, to be able to tuck her hand in his as they swayed together. She loved the soft whispers of love that he murmured in her ear even as he held her close so publicly. "Rabastan," she murmured, her breath catching in her throat at the touch of his hand. "Don't do that...we have guests at the moment."

"Aw," he pouted, then pulling her closer, adjusting his grip so he wasn't holding her suggestively. "I love you," he murmured against her hair.

"I love you, Rabastan," Andromeda sighed happily, grinning as he spun her in his arms. Holding back her girlish giggles, she clung to him, breathless as the music tempo sped up and the two continued to dance.

The couple only stopped when Andromeda reminded him that they needed to take a break to see if anyone was about to leave and needed to be escorted out of the house. She was glad to see Regulus approach and take her hand, thanking her and Rabastan for the lovely time. Andromeda could have laughed at how proper her little cousin-brother sounded, and it apparently amused Evan as well, for he laughed upon hearing his friend's words.

She opened the gates, allowing the two young men to leave the house, Regulus giving her a small smirk as he said, "See you later."

"Stay alive," she ordered him, and the nineteen year old nodded solemnly before quietly leaving the house.

Rabastan watched them in concern, wondering what was going on, though he didn't ask until all the guests were gone and Andromeda lay comfortably in his arms on her daybed, where he had distracted her. "What is it with you and Regulus?" he asked her. "You seem to be sharing some knowledge that I am missing."

Andromeda took a moment to try to think of how Rabastan must be seeing the situation and winced. "He has been struggling, Rab," she said quietly, her head pillowed on her husband's chest. "I think he jumped into being a Death Eater too quickly. He isn't cut out for it, doesn't like the killing and all. He got too curious, and he came to me a while back, frightened that the Dark Lord would murder him for what he had found out."

Rabastan shivered slightly. "He almost did," Rabastan breathed. "Bellatrix would never tell me what he did, but the Dark Lord nearly tortured Regulus to death about a year ago. Do you know what Regulus did?"

"No," Andromeda shivered. "I told him I didn't want to know, and that he would do well to put it out of his mind. I advised him to quit reading so much and to stop researching strange Dark Arts." She stopped for a moment and muttered, "Though he did tell me...well, he insinuated that the Dark Lord...isn't one of us."

"Isn't a pure—" Rabastan hissed, startled at his own thoughts. "How can this be?"

"He seemed to believe that the Dark Lord merely wants to be immortal," Andromeda whispered, cringing into her husband's arms as she thought of the pain her words could bring to her cousin Regulus. Her power to speak left her at the thought that she may have signed the boy's death warrant after all.

She felt her husband's hand roughly clapped over her mouth and quailed in terror as he sat her up to stare into her pale, pale face. "Don't you ever say _anything_ like that to _anyone_ , Andromeda," he whispered, his own face drawn and pale. "We cannot hear anything against the Dark Lord—most of our family belongs to him, and you through me! You cannot speak like that. Do you understand?"

Andromeda still couldn't speak, and nodded, hoping that would be enough to satisfy her husband. He pulled her close, cradling her against his chest as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Dromeda. I would not turn the boy in, as I'm sure he was already taken care of, but I need you to think about the danger you put our family in when you repeat these things."

She slipped her arms around him and clung to him wordlessly, feeling emotionally wrung out. She couldn't even squeak out a tiny breath of "sorry." It was several minutes before she felt free to speak again.

"He—he's rebuilding," Andromeda breathed, her face flushed slightly as she tried to stay calm and not hyperventilate. "He's found the perfect young woman and is waiting for the perfect opportunity to bring her home, introduce her to his mother. Regulus wants to fix what has been lacking in him and become a better Death Eater and a great man. He's well on his way, Rab."

"I hope," Rabastan said darkly, still holding his wife close.

"All I do is encourage him in this struggle," Andromeda whispered, hoping that her husband would understand what she meant. "He doesn't really have any friends, or any family that could understand or help him. I know some of what he's going through, as I used to know him and his brother very well. I want to keep him alive and well, Rab: the House of Black _needs_ him."

"I will allow you to continue helping him," Rabastan said after thinking for a long while. "On the condition that you do not put yourself or our family in danger." He lifted her face, stroking her hair back so he could see her eyes easily. "I want you to always come home to me alive and well."

Andromeda answered, "Of course, my husband."

Rabastan leaned in and placed a gentle, yet possessive kiss on her lips before he lifted her from the bed and carried her down the hall to their room. Andromeda smiled slightly at him when he laid her down, then pulled him to lie next to her. "Mm," she sighed, snuggling into his arms. "I love you."

"I—I love you too," Rabastan murmured, kissing her head gently. She smiled contentedly, closing her eyes as she relaxed toward sleep, feeling his hand on her back.

Andromeda loved when he just held her, when he stroked her back and made her feel loved and accepted. They hadn't had a terrible argument in over a year, and she thought that perhaps the horrible start to her marriage had become an almost beautiful union. There were now times in her married life that she found herself as joyful and almost as in love as she had been with her first love.

It was difficult for her to remember how she had felt about Ted Tonks, as it had been so long ago, and the feelings had been shadowed with such intense pain. As she clung to Rabastan and did her best to be the perfect wife and mother, she found a small amount of peace and security in doing what she knew and had always been taught.

She sniffed a little, keeping her happy tears back. She was truly blessed to have a husband that loved her in spite of her faults and honoured her for her willingness to do her duty as his wife. Andromeda felt almost indebted to the man, though she immediately dismissed that thought, knowing full well that if he hadn't treated her and her daughter so well, the man would have had no further place in her life.

She shut away these thoughts and tugged him closer, wanting to forget the past that sometimes still hurt. "I love you," she whimpered almost needfully.

It was almost as if he knew the struggle that went on in her mind, as Rabastan hugged her gently but firmly and kissed her head lovingly. "I will always love you, Andromeda," he murmured against her cheek. "I promise. It's okay."

With those words to reassure her, she settled down to sleep in her husband's arms, her mind eased for a little while longer.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy blushed furiously as her older sister grinned at her, then looked down at her nephew. "See, Cissa," Andromeda said with a smile, "I knew you would have the perfect little boy one day."

The Lestranges were visiting the Malfoys, Dora and Athena excited to see their new little cousin. "He's cute," Athena grinned.

"He is _not_ ," Dora disagreed, looking at her sister disapprovingly. "Babies are not cute, Athena."

"Dora, let your sister have her own opinion," Andromeda told her oldest child gently.

Dora pouted slightly, but Athena slipped her arm around her sister. "I like him," Athena said to her aunt Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled at the four year old. "Thank you, dear," she said, then asked, "Would you like to hold him?"

"Yeah!" Athena said excitedly.

Both mothers laughed, then helped sit the little girl down to be able to hold her baby cousin. Andromeda watched her daughter watch the baby boy curiously and felt hopeful that her second daughter might one day want to have a family of her own.

There was a sudden disturbance in the hall and the door burst open, an owl flying straight through the doorway as Lucius and Rabastan walked into the room after it, both looking slightly annoyed. "That owl," Rabastan said, "attacked us."

"That's a Black owl," Narcissa and Andromeda said at the same time, both going to stand up, then glancing at each other and back to Athena with Draco. Andromeda took Draco from Athena and held him carefully as Narcissa went to see what the owl had.

"Well!" Narcissa said indignantly as the owl flew straight past her and landed next to Andromeda on the couch. "If it doesn't settle down, we'll have to stun it."

"What's wrong?" Andromeda asked the owl softly, reaching out one hand toward it as she cradled her nephew with her other arm.

The owl allowed her to take the letter, watching her intensely. He did not move as Narcissa came forward and took her son back into her arms protectively.

Andromeda's face grew pale as she read the few words written on the parchment. "Rabastan," she breathed, jumping to her feet as she rushed to his side and handed him the letter.

Rabastan scanned the note quickly, then pressed it into her hand. "Go," he said to her. "Go to him."

"What's going on?" Narcissa demanded of her sister.

Andromeda glanced at the witch, biting her lip slightly. "Orion is dying, and Aunt Walburga is out of town. Regulus has requested that I come be with him during this time."

Narcissa's hand flew to her heart. "Of course," she breathed, walking forward quickly. "Come. I will let you out."

"Thank you, Narcissa," Andromeda said gratefully as the two hurried from the room.

"Send my condolences," Narcissa murmured as she waved open the gates.

"The House of Black marches on," Andromeda sighed, surprised as her sister hugged her tightly but carefully with the child in her arms. "Poor Regulus."

"Go," Narcissa breathed, pushing her away. "Hurry. Go to him. He must be upset for his owl to misbehave like that."

Andromeda hurried away from Malfoy Manor, disapparating the moment she could and reappearing before her cousin's home. She raised her hand to the ward, feeling the door draw and test her blood, though it no longer broke the ward.

It was less than a minute before the door opened, however, Regulus standing there before her, his face ashen. "Regulus," Andromeda said softly, stepping into the house, and she wrapped her arms around him for a quick moment. She felt sad for him, feeling his heart beat fast in his chest. She hugged him more tightly, wishing she could strengthen him for the time to come.

"He's upstairs," Regulus muttered, his voice sounding strained. He pulled away from her and took a deep breath, brushing his hair out of his face nervously. Andromeda fell in step behind him as they climbed the stairs, both pausing for a moment outside his parents' door. "Dromeda..." he whispered, frozen as his hand reached for the doorknob, trembling.

"You can do this," Andromeda said gently, placing her hand over his and opening the door slightly. "I can stay as long as I'm needed," she murmured quietly.

Regulus silently slipped into the room, forcing himself to calmly say, "Father, Andromeda is here."

The witch stepped into the room nervously, unsure of her place now that she was there. "Uncle," she said softly, walking forward to his side. She wasn't surprised at how sick the man looked, nor how truly _old_ he looked. "About time for you to find rest?"

"Perhaps," he managed to say, a slight grimace on his face.

"Are you in pain?" she asked him gently, her brow furrowing in concern.

"There's nothing that can be done," he answered resignedly. The man's eyes seemed to clear, and he weakly held out his hand to her.

Andromeda immediately slipped her hand into his already cold hand and gave it a squeeze. "Uncle," she said softly. "You've done your duty. You've got a son to be proud of."

A shadow seemed to cross the man's face, and he glanced up at his son, who refused to look up at him. "I am proud of Regulus," he said quietly. "I hope he knows that."

"Thank you, Father," Regulus murmured, reaching out and taking his father's other hand.

"I would like Sirius to be invited to my funeral," Orion said carefully, making Regulus look up with a startled expression. "No matter what has happened: he was my son as well."

"Of course, Father," Regulus agreed quietly.

"Andromeda," the dying man said finally, turning to look straight into her eyes. "Be careful with Nymphadora. She has too much Black in her, and no balancing blood. No one will be able to help her except for her own family."

The witch stared at him for a moment, then nodded slightly in agreement. "Yes, Uncle," she whispered.

Orion seemed to have more to say, but kept those things to himself. "Good," he sighed, closing his eyes.

Andromeda leaned down to clasp his hand in both of hers, her eyes brimming with tears. "You are truly the best out of your generation," she whispered. "It is only fitting that our House continues through you."

"Thank you, Andromeda," he breathed faintly, seeming to struggle for breath for a moment. It passed, and he looked up at his son. "You will do fine, my son," Orion told the young man. "You have already proven yourself."

Regulus didn't move at all, too full of emotion to reply, though he did draw a steadying breath. Minutes later, he choked, "I can't do it alone, Father. Not without you."

"Your word will be law," the dying man reminded him. "Your mother will have to obey you, though she will raise a slight fuss. The sooner you settle that with her, the better. Do not hesitate to take the witch you have chosen to wife: she seems to be a very good woman and will give you confidence in yourself."

Tears splashed down Andromeda's face as she watched the father and son talk to each other for the last time, the boy desperate for his father's advice. She held her breath as the dying man gasped for breath, his body shuddering, then lay still, his eyes wide open.

Regulus stared at the still form of his father, seemingly waiting for him to move and speak once more. It was not until Andromeda gently lay the man's hand on his chest that Regulus fell to his knees beside the bed, tears streaming down his face as he wept, "Father. Father, I'm not ready."

Andromeda stole around the bed and knelt to wrap her young cousin in her arms. "Regulus," she whispered, tears trickling down her face, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The young man clung to her in his sorrow. She hadn't known how much the boy had idolized his father, and felt very much effected by the depth of his grief. She felt something else strange in him, and realised that all the ancient magic of the family now resonated in Regulus. Andromeda embraced him tightly as he wept, though she curiously and carefully inspected the strange new elements of magic she had felt. Heir magic.

Andromeda almost gasped in delight as she realised the even stronger power and higher privileges Regulus now had. The boy knew none of this, however. The pain of his father's death was much too intense for him to think of or feel anything else. He clung to Andromeda—rather pitifully, if she thought about it, though she honestly couldn't blame him for not wanting to be at his mother's mercy—and cried heartbrokenly.

Both cousins were startled when nearly an hour later, a door slammed downstairs and Andromeda felt Regulus tense once again in her arms. "She can't be back!" he hissed.

"Shh," Andromeda murmured to him, both of them looking up as the footsteps approached.

The door swung up slowly, as if the person was afraid of what they would find, and Andromeda stared. "Sirius!" she gasped.

Regulus stared at his brother, tearstains on his face, and hissed, "What are you doing here? Come to laugh?"

"N—no," Sirius said, stunned at the sight before him. He rubbed a hand over his chest. "I felt him go. I had to at least try to come see if I could...I don't know…." Sirius sighed wearily. "Regulus..."

"Don't say anything," Regulus said coldly. "We both know you won't mean it."

"You sound like Mother," Sirius snapped, his eyes narrowing. "You taking up her lines now?"

Regulus glared at his brother, and Andromeda chilled slightly at the anger she felt in the young man. He disentangled himself from Andromeda, getting to his feet and facing his brother squarely. "If you have nothing but unkind words to say, Sirius, then I don't know why you would have wandered away from your friends to come here. Isn't that the kind of person you wanted to escape being?"

Sirius scowled. "Not so you could become that person instead!" he retorted. "Regulus, it isn't too late—"

" _You_ ," Regulus hissed through his teeth, "sold me out to the Order! _You_ put me on the Aurors' list of wanted Death Eaters—our family being the only reason I have not been arrested! Say it one more time that it isn't too late, Sirius, and I'll Curse you myself. You, more than anyone, have made it impossible for me to have any friendships outside our pureblood circle!"

"As if you ever wanted any!" Sirius yelled back. "You were always the perfect one! 'You'll never be like Regulus,' Mother said. Well, what if I never did want to be like you? I'm not one to blindly follow those I don't agree with—"

"How _DARE_ you?!" Regulus shouted. Fierce, audible magic crackled throughout the house, and the three could hear the shattering of glass in the other rooms, the floorboards shaking beneath their feet. "You follow Dumbledore, and his every whim, I know you do. You and your friends—they were his pets in school. He always let you off easy, even when you nearly murdered someone! You can't say you're any better than I, Sirius!"

"It was a joke!" Sirius protested.

"Feeding a schoolmate to a werewolf is not a joke!" Regulus yelled at his brother. "What kind of a sick person are you?"

"Wait, you know about Moony?" Sirius said in shock.

"I know about all of you," Regulus said coldly. "But I haven't turned _you_ in, have I? I haven't told anyone about the illegal things in which you and your friends like to indulge."

Andromeda wondered what the younger man was talking about, and nearly interrupted, but Regulus hurriedly said, "Have you heard the prophecy?"

Sirius stared at him, then nodded wordlessly. "They must be hidden," Regulus said urgently. "You are too obvious, though. Someone else must hide them."

"Regulus," Andromeda said sharply. "This is not wise, whatever you are talking about."

"Father wants you to come to his funeral," Regulus said woodenly. "I'll send you the specifics." Sirius gaped at his brother, and Regulus added, "He said that whatever has happened, you're still his son."

Sirius' face seemed to soften at this, and he muttered, "Father was always a bit more decent."

Regulus took a deep breath. "There's more," he said. "I'm engaged to be married—" Sirius' face lit up with a grin "—you don't know her. I will not be bringing her to this place: I have secured another home that I will be settling into with her. I am leaving Mother here, as I doubt she will want to leave. If you ever need somewhere to hide, you can come here—though I wouldn't recommend it until Mother is gone. I'm going to leave this place open to you, as it always has been."

"Why wasn't it closed?" Sirius frowned. "The wards would have been the first thing Mother and Father would have wanted to alter."

"Because the first thing I did when you left was to lock myself in my room for the rest of the holidays," Regulus answered. "I refused to help change the wards, and Father eventually agreed with my decisions considering the house." Regulus drew another deep breath and said, "You need to leave now. I have things to take care of."

Sirius hesitated. "Could—could I—?" he glanced toward his father's body. "I won't be able to properly say goodbye any other time."

Regulus nodded and stepped aside, allowing his brother to approach the bed. Sirius silently stepped up to the side of the bed cautiously, looking down at Orion Black's lifeless body. "Sorry, Father," Sirius murmured, reaching out and gently closing the man's eyes. "Thank you for still considering me. You have far more patience than I do."

Sirius stood there for some minutes, a single tear brushed away before he wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders. "I suppose we're just as good as each other," Sirius said finally. "But you're the better son and I know you'll make a lot better Head of the House of Black. I owe you a lot, Reg." The older boy left the room silently, and moments later left the house.

"He doesn't know that," Regulus muttered, looking down at the floor.

"He knew you best," Andromeda said softly. "I'm sure he meant it. He believes in you, just as I do."

"I don't even know what to do…." Regulus indicated his father's body.

Andromeda straightened her skirts and quickly brushed them off, summoning parchment and ink. She helped her cousin contact the people he needed, then gave him an encouraging hug as they stood downstairs in the hallway. "Let me know if you need anything," she told him. "Oh. And Cissa said to send her condolences."

Regulus nodded slightly. "Cissa's too kind," he said. "And thank you for everything, Andromeda. You've really helped."

"That's what I wanted to do," she answered. She couldn't help hugging him one more time before she turned and walked out the door, disapparating to return home. She trudged up the walk to Lestrange Manor, trying to gather her thoughts enough to figure out what to say to any of her family.

Rabastan met her at the gates, holding out his hand to her. Andromeda took his hand, then slipped right into his arms, leaning her head against his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her comfortingly, and she whispered, "He's gone."

"And Regulus?" Rabastan asked.

"I think he'll be all right after a while," Andromeda sighed. "I feel sorry for him."

"And what about you?"

Andromeda took a deep breath. "I'm okay," she said. "I didn't know Regulus was so close to his father."

Rabastan kissed her head gently, tugging her away down the hall. "He took it hard, then?" he asked her quietly.

"Yeah," Andromeda sighed, turning to look in the mirror of their room. "Oh." Her dress was disheveled, her hair flying in every direction, and her face was tearstained. "Oh dear," she said in shock. "I wonder how long I've looked like that." She drew her wand and began to summon some clothes to herself. "I'm getting a bath," she said to her husband, looking at him apologetically. She leaned up to kiss him. "I'll be back soon enough."

"All right," he nodded, then turned to get ready for bed as she left the room.

He was still lying awake when she stole softly into the room, her bathrobe wrapped around her. "Feel better?" he asked her as she shrugged off the robe and sent it to hang in her closet.

Andromeda smiled slightly as she slid between the sheets, reaching for him as he pulled her closer. "Yes, thank you," she answered, nestling into his embrace.

"Good," he murmured, hugging her and kissing her head. "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine," Andromeda promised him. "I'm much more calm now."

"Dromeda…." he brushed her hair out of her eyes, tilting her face up toward his. "There's something else: I can sense you're leaving something out."

Andromeda bit her lip slightly. "Orion...told me to be careful with Dora. He said she doesn't have any balancing blood and can only be helped by her family," the witch said slowly. "He also told us to invite Sirius to his funeral—and then Sirius showed up a little while after his father died. The two brothers yelled at each other, and—" Andromeda sighed "Sirius left after saying a proper goodbye to his father. It was...difficult to watch."

"Why are you so close to them?" Rab asked thoughtfully, stroking her hair as he sat up slightly to hold her better.

"I used to be able to keep the brothers happy, even with everything that happened at home," Andromeda muttered, her face hidden in the man's shirt. "But...when I tried to leave...I lost them. Sirius went bad right after he learned what I had done. That's why I need to help Regulus, Rab. I feel responsible for them. I should have been there for them."

"Well, you said Regulus would be all right, didn't you?" Rabastan asked in confusion.

"Yes, but—" Andromeda sighed "it could have been better."

"Well, you're doing the best you can," he encouraged her gently, and she sniffed a little.

"I should have done better," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly.

Rabastan cupped her face in his hands, his forehead against hers. "I'm sure you're doing all you can," he said quietly. "What's done is done." He kissed her face gently and she wrapped her arms around him.

Andromeda hugged him tightly, whispering, "Thank you, Rabastan."

He cradled her once again, his face buried in her hair. "I love you," he murmured. "I promise I'll always love you, Andromeda."

"Promise?" Andromeda breathed, clinging to him tightly.

"I promise," he said firmly.

Andromeda clung to her husband for a long while before she fell asleep, the man gently rubbing her back. Sometimes he wondered if she actually believed that he loved her, though he relished the times where she would tell him she loved him too. His adoration for her kept his arms around her, kept him murmuring loving reassurances in her ear. He wasn't sure how he could go on except that he knew he loved _her_.

Rabastan just sighed as he settled down to sleep. It was about time he went to his mother for advice again.


	24. In Which All Hell Breaks Loose

**Before the storm, indeed.**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Nymphadora watched with a pout as Regulus Black and his new bride danced together quietly, the young man smiling slightly at the young witch. Andromeda sighed at her daughter. "Dora, stop it," she told the girl.

"I can't," Dora complained, not taking her eyes off the couple.

Andromeda brushed the material of her dress thoughtfully as she glanced between Dora and the newly married couple. It had been a beautiful wedding—she hadn't doubted that it would be, as it was a Black family wedding. She couldn't help but notice that not everything was to Aunt Walburga's liking, and Andromeda was simply delighted at this.

It had been a great surprise to everyone that Regulus had chosen a wife from a little-known pureblood family. Tempest (though she had insisted it was better that she be called Tessa) had been lovely to talk to as she had asked the three Black sisters to help her with all the necessary arrangements and traditions for her wedding.

Narcissa had been thrilled to help, but Bella was still suspicious about the young bride's blood status. Andromeda had loved the young witch from the beginning and had done everything she could to assist her in preparation for her marriage to their cousin. She had been the one to pin the bride's veil in place and say a word or two of encouragement before leaving to take her place up front.

Andromeda was honoured to have been chosen to stand with her cousin and his chosen wife as they took their vows, though during the ceremony, she'd been far more concerned with keeping Athena quiet. The little girl had wanted to ask too many questions about what was going on, and Andromeda had had to tell her to be quiet too many times.

Returning her thoughts to the present, the mother looked over at her younger daughter. Athena was watching Dora carefully, the older girl still watching Regulus and Tempest with a pout on her face. "Dora," Andromeda said more gently, reaching out and placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, "it's okay."

"No," Dora said sharply, though in a quiet voice. "It's not."

The girl's father looked over at them thoughtfully, then said, "Dora, come dance with me." The child looked torn, but Nymphadora finally gave a slight nod and got to her feet, taking her dad's hand.

Andromeda watched them go, wondering what would happen. A few minutes later, Athena leaned over to her mother and whispered, "Mum, Dora's crying." Alarmed, Andromeda looked out again to see Dora clinging to her father, Rabastan holding her carefully as they slowly danced. "Is she okay?" Athena asked worriedly.

"Your father will take care of her," Andromeda told the four year old as Laverne reached out for her. She drew her son onto her lap in spite of the fact that he was two years old and too big to be held in public. "What is it?" she asked her son. "Are you sleepy now?"

"Yeah," the boy mumbled, rubbing his eyes before wrapping his arms around his mother's neck and sighing as he wriggled to get comfortable.

Andromeda smiled contentedly and cradled him in her arms as he soon fell asleep, softly breathing against her neck. She was still holding the little one when Rabastan came back with Dora, who was trying to stop crying but couldn't. Athena looked at her sister, then at her father and said, "Dad, is Dora in trouble?"

Rabastan gave Athena a small shake of his head. "No," he told her. "She's just sad."

Dora had heard the exchange and was looking at Athena with a how-could-you expression, tears trickling down her face. "Sorry," Athena sighed, wrapping her arms around her sister comfortingly. "I'm sorry, Dora." The older girl sniffed, holding onto her little sister tightly as she tried not to look at anyone in particular.

Later, as the family prepared to leave, Rabastan took the sleeping toddler and Andromeda pulled Dora into her side, wanting her to know that she was loved and protected. Dora didn't say anything, though as they approached the newly married couple, she shrank back, not wanting to see them. "Come on," Andromeda said to her quietly. "We'll say goodbye and go home."

"No," Dora hissed, but Andromeda charmed the girl's tears away, giving her a warning look as her hair began to tinge red.

Dora stayed at her mother's side the entire time they said their goodbyes to the young Blacks, though she did catch her cousin's eye once and looked away quickly. To her relief, he didn't speak to her, and their family soon left for Lestrange Manor.

The moment they appeared, the girl pulled away from her mother's hand and ran off toward her room. "Dora!" Athena yelled and ran after her as Rod and Bella apparated into the manor right near them.

"Did Dora tell you what's wrong?" Andromeda questioned her husband.

"For some reason, she...didn't want them to get married," Rabastan answered. "I don't understand, but I guess it hurt her deeply. I tried to explain that it was just the way things go, but all she did was cry when I tried to talk to her."

"She's afraid she'll lose him." Everyone turned to look at Bella strangely. "Well," Bella said, slightly flustered at her too-quickly spoken words, "he accepted her, didn't he? In spite of everything, he was her friend. And now that he's got someone else…it's upset her."

Andromeda just shook her head. "That's one of the most profound things I've ever heard you say."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Be honoured," she said, and walked away, leaving Rod to hurry after her.

Rabastan was silent for a moment, then shook his head too. "Poor Dora," he said.

"I guess I'll check on her later," Andromeda sighed as they walked down the hall toward Laverne's room. "I wouldn't have anything more to say on the subject than you would, I'm sure."

And about two hours later, Andromeda finally went down to Dora's room to find her and Athena asleep on the floor with Dora's blanket and her pillows. Their mother was glad to see that Dora's hair had gone from it's mournful limp brown to its normal black. The two sisters lay with their arms around each other, both seeming quite comfortable.

Andromeda carefully knelt next to them and pulled the blanket up over them before placing a Warming Charm on the floor. "Goodnight, girls," she whispered, kissing each of them before she got to her feet and quietly left the room.

She softly stole into her and Rabastan's bedroom, crawling into bed and accepting his goodnight kisses. "They're asleep," she said with a small yawn. "Dora seemed to be okay."

"Good," he murmured. "Good. Athena helped her, I suppose?"

"I think she did," Andromeda answered, suddenly thinking of how much like herself and Bellatrix her own two daughters were. She held back a shudder. "Athena will be good for her," she said decisively. "We'll just have to keep a close eye on them."

"Of course," Rabastan murmured sleepily, and Andromeda almost laughed at him.

"Goodnight, husband," she murmured, kissing his lips, and curled into his arms peacefully.

* * *

Their home was quite peaceful until very early one morning, Andromeda was awakened from a deep sleep by a yell and a crash. She rolled out of bed, grabbing her night robe and her wand as she stumbled to the door.

"Wait!" The command came from her half-asleep husband as he joined her at the door, fastening his trousers. "It sounded like one of the Junior Death Eaters," he told her, and opened the door carefully, looking out into the hall. "Rod, what's going on?" he called out.

"Junior's here," Rod smirked. "I think Bella scared him, but we'll see if he decides to stay."

Another door opened, and Dora's voice called uncertainly, "Mum? Mum, what's going on?" The girl yelped as Bella and her student strode around the corner, Bella holding the boy by the back of his robes.

Bellatrix was grinning maniacally, looking at her husband in amusement. "Knew he couldn't get out," she laughed, pushing the boy away from herself and cackling evilly when he fell to the floor in front of Nymphadora's room. "He tried it anyway."

Nymphadora stepped back in disgust, though the moment the boy looked up and saw her, she said haughtily, "It is quiet time. Do you know what that is?"

"Well, shit," the boy said, sitting up and looking at her. "You wouldn't be quiet if Bellatrix was out to hurt you, would you now?"

"Barty," Rodolphus said shortly, "get up and stop playing. If you haven't awaken the whole house, I miss my guess."

"You woke my sister," Dora said accusingly, leaving her room and slamming the door behind her as she went to Athena, who was crying out for her mother.

Andromeda bit her lip slightly as she slipped past her husband in the doorway and went to join her two daughters. Rabastan stepped into the hall, facing his brother and Bellatrix. "Can't you train him elsewhere in the house?" Rabastan said wearily. "It's really not good for him to be seen by anyone. It'll be the end for him if he's found out."

"Rab," Bella pouted, "we thought you might want to help since you and Barty used to be friends."

"I'm not about to help you do anything at this time of night," Rabastan said crossly. "Unless I'm Summoned by the Dark Lord. Get him out of here."

Rodolphus shook his head. "You're getting to be an old man, little brother," he told him. "Come on, Barty." He motioned the teen to go before him, then wrapped his arm around his wife. "Maybe try not to scare him this time?" he smirked as he kissed her cheek.

Rabastan scowled as he watched the three leave, laughing. He softly knocked on Athena's door and entered the room at Andromeda's bidding. All three females watched him as he shut the door, and he said, "They've gone. I'm sorry they made so much noise."

Nymphadora let him lift her into his arms and sit down with her on his lap. "Who was that boy, Dad?" she asked him curiously.

"He—" Rabastan sighed at the look he received from Andromeda. "He's training here," he told the girl. "Rodolphus and Bellatrix are training him to be a Death Eater."

"Death Eater?" asked the younger girl.

"Rabastan," Andromeda hissed.

The man looked at his wife for a moment, knowing first that she did not want him to talk about such things to their daughters, and secondly wondering how Athena still didn't know what a Death Eater was. "Dromeda, they need to know at least a little bit," Rabastan said quietly. "Or they will learn about it from Bella, and we don't want that."

Rabastan only received a wince from Andromeda, and took that as a go-ahead. "Athena," Rabastan murmured, reaching out and taking her hand as he pulled up his left sleeve. "Have you ever seen this?"

Athena shook her head, and Dora spoke up. "It's the Dark Mark," she said to her sister. "It means Dad belongs to the Dark Lord."

"I'm a Death Eater," Rabastan told Athena gently. "You know that sometimes I have to leave home in the middle of the night to go to the Dark Lord. This Mark calls me to him."

"It does?" Athena said in confusion, reaching out to touch the snake and skull on her father's arm. "It's strong," the girl concluded, pulling her hand away.

"Death Eaters are strong," Dora grinned, looking up at her dad. "And powerful. Uncle Rod and Aunt Bella are Death Eaters too, Athena."

"Yeah," Athena nodded, her gaze falling on her mother's covered arm. "Mum?"

"No, Athena, Mum's not a Death Eater," Andromeda sighed with a half laugh. "It's not something I'd like to do."

Dora nodded, looking at her mother thoughtfully. "You wouldn't hurt people like Bella does."

Andromeda bit back a groan as Athena stared at her sister in astonishment. "Aunt Bella is nice!"

Dora rolled her eyes. "She is to us," she said. "But she hurts other people. I heard her and Rod laughing about it. They said—"

"We don't need to repeat anything they say to each other," Rabastan said firmly to Nymphadora. "Especially about Death Eater things. The Ministry disagrees with us, girls. They want to catch us and lock us away in prison. They don't like that we want to make the world a better place."

"No," Athena whispered. "Stay here, Dad."

"I will," Rabastan chuckled, leaning over to kiss his daughter. "Though both of you girls must promise never to talk about things like this in front of anyone but your mother and me, okay?"

"I promise," Athena said, then reached out and clung to her father tightly. Dora murmured her agreement, Andromeda getting to her feet to go tuck the older girl back into bed for another hour or two.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Rabastan said to Andromeda just before she left. He held Athena close for a little while, letting her think about what she'd heard. She even inspected his Mark again, curious about it, though he could sense that it scared her too.

When she finally drifted off to sleep, he lay her down in her bed and warded the bed against sound before turning off the lights and leaving the room. He would be glad when the Ministry fell and they did not have to be Death Eaters in secret, though he did not have any idea how long that was going to take.

Andromeda didn't have much to say, only whispered as she pulled him close again, "Rabastan, we've got to be careful."

"Of course, Love," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her lips. "It's going to be all right. The Dark Lord will become more powerful than even the Ministry."

The young woman clung to her husband, hoping desperately that he was right.

* * *

Athena grinned up at her parents, Laverne seated next to her as Dora stood on his other side. Rabastan grinning too as Andromeda lifted the camera to take a picture of their children. "Smile, children," he told them, wrapping his arm around his wife.

The girls giggled, but Laverne did not smile at all. "Verne," Andromeda scolded, but the two and a half year old did not move.

"Laverne," Rabastan chuckled as Andromeda took a picture. "Here, Dromeda, take a picture of me with them." He walked forward and flopped down on the floor, motioning to his children to join him.

"You're silly," Athena giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she looked at the camera.

Dora pulled her brother forward, Rabastan taking the boy into his arms. "Come on, Dora," Rabastan said, holding out his hand to her. She placed her hand on his shoulder, leaning into his side.

Laverne looked up and grinned, grabbing his oldest sister by her dress and pulling her down. Dora yelped, falling across her father and brother as Athena giggled and stared in surprise.

Laughing at her husband and her children, Andromeda took the picture. She walked forward and smiled down at them, laughing as Athena began to tickle her sister.

Laverne wriggled away from the rest of his family, going to his mother's side. "May I see the picture?" he asked, and Andromeda knelt down to show him.

The others crowded around as Laverne grinned at the picture of Athena tickling her sister as he and his father laughed. "I love you," Laverne said to his mother, and she hugged him and replied the same.

Andromeda felt very happy, especially as Rabastan kissed her cheek, much to their daughters' amusement. She leant into his side, feeling his arms slip around her as the children watched.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Rabastan asked the children, looking proudly at his blushing wife.

"Yeah," Athena giggled. "Kiss her, Daddy."

Rabastan grinned at the request and happily obeyed, making Andromeda blush even more. Their daughters gathered around them, hugging their mother. Laverne merely turned away from them, removed from all the family's emotions.

Andromeda took a look around at her small family, glad that they were happy together. She hoped as the children grew older they would all stay that close.

* * *

Andromeda was happily sitting next to her husband on the couch, his arms wrapped around her as he nuzzled her neck every so often, music playing on the radio. The children were elsewhere and Bella and Rod were out. Rab's parents were sitting with them as well.

It was late in the evening, and Rabastan was subtly teasing her as she tried not to react. She was half surprised he was still there with her because it was October 31st and she had thought he would be off on Death Eater business.

His hand gripped her hip a little too firmly, his teeth nipping her a little too sharply, and she hummed in pain, moving away from him slightly. The man tensed, and Andromeda bit her lip nervously, half afraid that she had upset him.

"Shh," he hushed her, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek before he got to his feet. "It's my Mark...I'll be back."

"Okay," Andromeda murmured, going to get to her feet when her sister's scream rang throughout the manor.

"HE'S NOT GONE!" screamed Bellatrix Lestrange. "He can't be—we'll find him!"

"Bella!" Rodolphus shouted over the sound of his wife's hysterics. "Bellatrix: getting upset won't help anything!"

"Upset?" Bellatrix shrieked. "Our Master needs us, and you brought me here?! I will find him—LET GO OF ME!" She screeched in absolute rage.

Rabastan ran from the room and his wife jumped up, following him. They found Rodolphus trying to restrain his own wife, her hair and dress a mess as hysterical tears fell down her cheeks.

"You felt it too?" Rodolphus asked his brother as Bellatrix finally collapsed against him, clinging to him desperately.

"What's happened?" Andromeda breathed, staring at them all.

"The Dark Lord has disappeared," Rodolphus muttered, cradling his wife and rocking her gently in his arms. "Our Marks…."

"...they've faded," Rabastan said quietly, pulling up his sleeve. Andromeda approached him and felt it carefully.

"It's—it's like when you weren't on active duty," she said with a frown.

Both Lestrange brothers jumped when they heard their father yell for them. All four went to the sitting room, finding Desmond and Meira listening to the radio intently. "Listen," Desmond ordered them.

The broadcaster was speaking a very dreadful tone, saying, "The Ministry believes it was a direct act of the Dark Lord, killing the Potters. The whereabouts of the Dark Lord is uncertain, and this seems to have thrown the Death Eaters into disarray. The Auror Office hopes that this will make it easier to find and capture those that have been causing unrest in the world."

Bellatrix glared at the radio as if it had been the offending speaker. "Disarray?" she hissed. "I'll show you disarray!"

Rodolphus murmured a few words in her ear, coaxing her out of the room as Rabastan and Andromeda exchanged looks with his parents. "I think we'll be lying low for a while," Rabastan murmured. "Bella won't like that, but I think Rod can convince her that she needs to behave herself now in order to help the Dark Lord later."

"He really is gone?" Andromeda said quietly, turning to look into her husband's eyes.

He reached out and rubbed his Mark, feeling no hint of magic in it. "Gone." He welcomed his wife's embrace with open arms, holding her to his chest as he buried his face in her hair. "It's going to be all right, Andromeda," he murmured.

"I know," she murmured, pressing her face into his shoulder. "Rabastan...I love you. Whatever you need me to do…."

"I love you too," he interrupted softly. "Thank you, Dromeda."

"Mother? Father?" the door had opened, their nearly eight year old daughter standing there and watching them in concern.

Andromeda drew in a quick breath and turned to look at her daughter. "Nymphadora…."

Dora walked into the room, biting her lip slightly as she saw her grandparents, also watching her. "What's wrong with Aunt Bella?" she asked, a frown furrowing her brow. "She's really upset...and Rod doesn't even upset her _that_ much."

Rabastan seemed to smirk in amusement, and Andromeda shot him a warning look before disentangling herself from him and going to her daughter. She sat herself and Dora on the couch, then said softly, "The Dark Lord has disappeared, Dora. No one knows where he is, and Bellatrix—she is very angry because she wants to be out there helping him, but she has to stay here so she isn't caught by the Ministry."

"She cares that much?" Dora said, awed at the thought. "I mean, she always talks about him, but—"

"Yes, darling, she does," Andromeda sighed, brushing Dora's brown hair back from her face. "But this means that there is going to be a lot of unusual things happening in the Ministry. They're going to be trying even harder to track down and root out the followers of the Dark Lord."

Rabastan walked over and sat down on his daughter's other side. "That would be me, Rod, Bella, and everyone else that you've seen us bring through here in the last few years," he said to her jokingly.

Dora looked from her mother to her father in concern. "But you won't be caught, right? You're too good."

"Of course," Rabastan smirked, kissing the girl's head. "Rod just has to make sure that Bella behaves herself and we'll be all right."

Andromeda held back a comment at that. Bellatrix would not behave herself: it was up to her and Rabastan to make sure their family was safe. She would have to make sure her husband understood this if they wanted any chance of survival at all.


	25. Captured

Dora was giggling as she raced down the hall ahead of her sister, calling, "You can't catch me, Athena!" She burst into the study, as the two were racing to see who could get to their father first. She stopped short, catching herself before she fell over as she realised her father wasn't even in the study.

Rodolphus and Bellatrix stood on the other side of the old desk, the witch looking up at her husband with an intense, pleading look even though there were angry tears in her eyes. They turned and glared at the children because of their disturbance, Rodolphus wrapping his arms around his wife firmly. "Go away," he ordered Nymphadora, though she didn't move.

"Bella?" Dora said softly, her eyes full of concern.

Athena burst into the room, stopping short as well, though Dora immediately turned to her. "Dad's not here. Go get him yourself."

"That's not fair!" Athena burst out before storming away.

"Go away, Nymphadora," Rodolphus said, his eyes narrowing at her.

"No," Dora snapped at him, her eyes returning to the black-haired witch.

Bellatrix sighed, pulling away from her husband as she regarded the child. "What do you want, Nymphadora?"

Dora approached the woman carefully, keeping her distance from Rodolphus. "May I talk to you?" she asked.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes at the little girl. "For this you interrupted an important conversation?"

"Leave her alone," Bellatrix hissed at him. "She'd probably be far more understanding than you!"

"Without him," Dora added, making her aunt grin and motion Rodolphus to leave them.

With a growl of frustration, Rodolphus stormed out of the room, leaving the two witches alone. "Now then," Bellatrix smirked, turning back to her niece, "what was so important that you risked the wrath of your uncle?"

Dora stood in front of her aunt, biting her lip nervously as she didn't know how to say what she wanted to ask. "Are you going to find the Dark Lord?" she finally blurted out.

Bellatrix stared at the seven-year-old in shock, then scowled. " _Rodolphus_ doesn't think it's a good idea," she snapped. "I was just telling him we should—sorry, dear, don't be frightened; he's just a very frustrating man—but he _won't listen_!"

"Oh." Dora seemed to consider this for a moment, then said, "You could go anyway, and he would follow you. Mum says you can make him do anything—and that you never listen to him anyway."

"Andy says that, does she?" Bellatrix laughed, shaking her head. "Are you sure that was meant for your ears, child?"

Nymphadora blushed, but stood her ground. "I think you should go find him, if you care about him so much," she told her aunt honestly. "You don't—don't seem to care about anything else." She nervously tugged on a lock of her now-black hair as she watched her aunt's unsettled expression.

Bellatrix finally looked down at the little girl, a smirk spreading slowly across her features. "I think you're right," she said, then reached out and wrapped the girl in a fierce hug so that Nymphadora squeaked in surprise, though she almost immediately returned the embrace. "You're a smart girl," she told the girl, then released her and rushed out of the room.

Dora turned, watching the door slam behind her, and wondered what her aunt was going to do now. Well, Dora thought to herself as she let herself out of the study, it couldn't be anything worse than what her dad had described to her before about Death Eaters. It would help Aunt Bella to settle down a bit if she was out looking for the Dark Lord, right? Dora smirked as she walked back toward her room. Ofcourse it would.

* * *

Andromeda grinned at her son, proud of him for putting together the magical puzzle he'd received for his birthday by himself for the first time. "Very good, Verne!" she praised him, thrilled at his laughter as she kissed the top of his curly-haired head.

He looked up at her happily, then returned to the puzzle, wanting to do it again. Andromeda watched him proudly, though as he was nearly halfway through, she heard several doors slam down the hall and voices raised as people seemed to talk to each other.

Laverne looked up, frowning, his concentration gone, and Andromeda sighed, getting to her feet to go see what was going on. She hadn't even got to the door when it opened, Rabastan looking into the room.

"Dromeda," he murmured, going to her and taking her into his arms, firmly kissing and embracing her. "We're going out together tonight. Stay home, and keep the children safe if anything happens, okay?"

"Rabastan?" Andromeda breathed, suddenly frightened.

"It's going to be okay," he murmured, hugging her tightly. He kissed her head, then let her go, hearing his son's voice.

"Father?" the three year old asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out with Rod and Bella," Rabastan answered, kneeling down to look into his son's eyes. "Keep Mum safe while I'm gone, okay?"

Laverne Lestrange nodded solemnly. "Yes, Father," he answered.

Rabastan got to his feet and turned back to Andromeda. "Where are the girls?"

"I think they're in the grounds," Andromeda answered, biting her lip as Laverne hurried to her side, concerned at his parents' attitudes.

"Thanks," Rabastan murmured, looking at his wife. There was a very long three seconds, and then he had pulled Andromeda into his arms again, kissing her passionately, caressing her, loving her until she cried softly, "Rabastan!"

"I love you," he choked, then released her, stepping back and disapparating into the grounds of the manor.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rabastan rushed into the Entrance Hall where Rod, Bella, and Barty were now waiting for him. "Sorry," he muttered at the looks they were giving him.

"We'll be back," Rod sighed. "There's no need to be sentimental, Rabastan."

"Aw," Barty grinned, seeing Rabastan just turn away from his brother. "You'd think we were marching to our deaths. Come on, Rab; it'll be fun!"

"Fine!" Rabastansnapped, and disapparated before all of them.

* * *

Rabastan's hands were shaking as he clutched his wand and ran from the fiery scene, unable to think of what he and the others had just done. He needed to go home: he had to warn his wife of what was going to happen.

He disapparated, panicked as he half ran down the corridors in his home. He heard his son call out to him, saw the boy start toward him, but he raised his wand and shouted, "All of you, go to your rooms! Now!"

Athena took one look at her father and yelled in fright, slamming the door of her room. A locking spell hit the outside of her door, and she burst into terrified tears, wondering what could have made her father so angry.

Andromeda came running down the hall as Rabastan placed a protective ward and charms on his son's door. "Rabastan, what is happening?!" she cried, feeling Rod and Bella arrive at the house.

"We've tortured two Order members to insanity," Rabastan groaned, rubbing his hand across his face. "And they know it was us. They're coming for us, Andromeda."

"No!" Andromeda breathed in horror.

"Get to our room," Rabastan ordered her, grasping her arm and turning her around. "I'll ward you in."

Andromeda stopped where she was. "I will fight with you!"

Rabastan's grip tightened, the man forcing her to walk toward her room as they heard Nymphadora pounding on the door of her room, demanding to know why she'd been locked up since she'd behaved perfectly fine the whole day. "You will do as I say, Andromeda," he told her, his voice deathly quiet.

"They can't take you!" Andromeda said in a panic. "Rab—the children!"

"You must stay!" Rabastan hissed, throwing open the door to their room. "Without you here, they have no one to protect them! The children need you, Andromeda. I—I'll have to pay for my deeds, I suppose. Get in there."

"Rabastan!" Andromeda reached out and clung to him frantically. "Don't leave me! Please don't go! I can't raise them without you!"

Rabastan's eyes closed and re-opened, full of pain as he looked at her. "I'm sorry," he said hoarsely.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him so tightly that she thought she might hurt him. "I love you," she whispered, struggling to hold back the storm of terror that was threatening to take her over. "I love you, my husband."

"I love you so much," Rabastan breathed, kissing her firmly before he finally pushed her away. "Get inside, now."

Tears began to stream down her face as he shut the door on her, and she saw a shudder go through him before he was gone from her view. Rabastan locked their room as well before trying to calm himself before turning and running back to help Bella and Rod.

Andromeda's tears dried quickly as she listened through her door for sounds. She could hear Bellatrix screaming in rage and Rod shouting as spells flew fast. The only time she heard her husband was when he yelled out in pain. "Rab!" she cried desperately, her face pressed against the door. "Rabastan!"

"Leave her alone!" Rabastan shouted, his voice full of anger.

More yells and spells filled the air, and Andromeda listened only to hear Nymphadora screech, "Leave my father alone! Leave him—!"

Andromeda's lips parted slightly as she heard the girl's cry, wondering how the girl could have got free. "Dora!" she cried, panicked that her daughter would be injured.

To her shock, the door to her room opened, and she nearly fell onto the floor. Andromeda looked up to see Meira staring at her. "What is happening?" Meira asked, standing there in her nightdress.

"The Aurors are here for Bella and the boys," Andromeda wept, suddenly jumping to her feet. "Go back to Desmond until it's safe. I've got to make sure Dora hasn't got in the way."

Andromeda drew her wand and ran off toward the sounds of fighting. "There's another!" someone shouted, a spell flying toward her.

She blocked the spell, and Rabastan yelled out, "She's innocent! Leave her alone!"

Looking around, Andromeda barely had time to take in the scene before Nymphadora crashed into her, terrified. They had fallen. Andromeda saw her husband, her sister, and Rodolphus all bound by the Aurors, Bella and Rab badly injured.

The Aurors, all of them, were on guard against Andromeda as Dora cried, "Mum, they can't take them!"

Andromeda hugged her daughter close and said to the Aurors, "Why are you here?"

"Why are we—?" one of them said in astonishment. "Your husband—your whole Merlin-forsaken family are Death Eaters. These three are wanted especially for their recent cruel torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom!"

"She knows," another of them growled. "Go on: get those three out of here. I'll talk to her."

The others obeyed, though Rabastan's gaze barely flickered to Andromeda before his eyes rolled back in his head, the man unconscious. "Daddy!" Nymphadora shrieked, and her mother held her back as she began to cry heartbrokenly.

"Madame Lestrange," the Head Auror said quietly, "I assume you are not a Death Eater? If your husband is telling the truth, that is?"

"I am a pureblood wife and mother," Andromeda snapped over the sounds of Dora's grief. "I have no time for such things. Now get out of my house!"

"Sorry to disturb you, Ma'am," said the man, turning and leaving the house.

"Mummy," Nymphadora sobbed, "they can't!"

Andromeda wrapped her arms around her daughter, tears trickling down her cheeks too. "I'm sorry, baby," she said to the girl, sniffing back her tears to make herself understood. "The Ministry believes them to be evil, Dora. It doesn't care about their families."

Footsteps came down the hall, and Andromeda glanced up to see her father and mother-in-law before she buried her face in her daughter's hair. "They are taken, then?" Meira said quietly.

Dora just cried, but Andromeda sniffed back her tears and whispered, "Yes. There's no way they won't be convicted, Mother."

Meira stepped forward and placed a careful hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "I've been afraid this would happen," she murmured, "but know that you are not alone with my husband and I here, Andromeda."

"Grandmum," Dora cried, looking up at the witch, "they hurt Dad. And he was unconscious when they took him!"

"He'll be okay," Meira told her gently. "He's a strong man, Dora. Trust your father."

Tears ran down Andromeda's face even faster, and she breathed, "I've got to check on the other children."

Desmond nodded simply. "We'll come with you."

Dora looked up, her small chest heaving as she tried to calm herself. "Mum," she said, "Mum, we can't go in there like this—we'll upset them."

The two weeping ones took a few minutes to try to calm down, Desmond placing his hand on Dora's shoulder, and Meira wrapping her arm around Andromeda as they walked to Athena's room. Andromeda carefully broke the ward over the room, then opened the door, stepping inside.

Athena lay curled up on her bed, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Mum," she wept. "Mum, why was Dad angry? I didn't do anything!"

"Athena," Dora sniffed, "Dad wasn't mad at us. He wanted to protect us—from the awful Ministry people."

"He scared me," Athena whimpered, throwing herself into her mother's arms.

"He scared me too, baby," Andromeda murmured, then pulled back from her daughter slightly to look into the girl's blue eyes. "Athena," she said quietly, "those Ministry people were here. That's why your dad locked you and your brother and sister in your rooms, so you wouldn't get hurt."

Athena's eyes widened, and Nymphadora's hair shot red in anger. "They took Dad!" she hissed. "And Rod and Bella! Just because they think they're evil!"

The younger girl looked up at her mother. "They took Dad?" she said in confusion.

"Yes," Andromeda whispered, struggling to hold back her tears again. "And...he's not coming back until the Dark Lord returns, Athena."

"Oh..." Athena wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, snuggling against the woman. "He'll come back then, Mum. Aunt Bella says the Dark Lord will return. He'll bring Dad back to us."

Tears flowed down Andromeda's cheeks at her younger daughter's words. "They took Bellatrix and Rodolphus too," she whispered, unable to stop from crying this time.

Athena looked around at them all, then said quietly, "It's okay, Mum."

Andromeda just cried, and her two daughters wrapped their arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I'll take care of Laverne," Desmond said, and left the room.

"Mumma," Dora sniffed, "I love you. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Athena sighed.

"You shouldn't have to be sorry," Andromeda cried. "Your father should be here to protect you and raise you!"

Dora squeezed her mother carefully. "We'll be okay," she promised her mother.

"I love you, Mum," Athena whispered in her mother's ear, and Dora echoed her.

"I love you too," Andromeda wept, curling up on the bed and letting her daughters curl into her, holding them both close. She did not know how she was going to survive if her husband was permanently taken from her.

* * *

Andromeda sat alone in her room a couple days later, tears streaming down her face as she couldn't even read the Ministry notice anymore. Her family was to be put on trial the very next week—the day after Dora's eighth birthday. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling crushed with the pain of her loss, and heard a knock on her door even as she bowed beneath her pain, sobbing in horror.

"Andromeda?" It was the voice of Narcissa Malfoy.

The sobbing witch barely had the will to wave the door open, unable to move even as her sister hurried into the room, breathing her name with a sigh. "Oh, Andromeda," Narcissa murmured, "I'm so sorry. News just got to us, and I came right over—Andromeda…."

The blonde woman climbed right onto the large bed and pulled her older sister close. "It's awful," she whispered as her sister clung to her desperately, her body shaking with sobs. "I guess Bella just went too far this time, and got everyone in trouble."

"Oh, Cissa," Andromeda wept, "This can't be happening! I've lost my husband again!"

"Oh." Narcissa made a very quiet sound that Andromeda didn't hear, then said, "He won't be gone forever, Dromeda. The Dark Lord isn't gone forever."

"But he's gone now!" Andromeda wept. "I want Rabastan! I never thought I would love him, and now—he's been taken from me!"

Narcissa hugged the bereaved witch firmly. "Well, I won't leave you, Andromeda," she promised. "We're sisters, and I'll stand by you."

Andromeda looked up at her, even though tears still blurred her vision. "Even at the trial?" she whispered. "Please?"

"If Lucius allows it," Narcissa replied. "And I can persuade him."

"Thank you," Andromeda cried, and her sister sighed, wrapping her arms around the distraught witch more firmly. "I don't know if I can bear attending the trial," Andromeda wept.

Narcissa sighed softly, letting her sister cry into her dress as she tried to work out what to say to her. They were still lying there quietly when the door opened and Dora entered the room, Narcissa sitting up slightly. "Dora, you shouldn't walk into your mother's room without knocking," Cissa said gently.

Dora just looked at the woman. "I know Mum's upset; she's always crying since Dad left," she told the woman. "She's allowed to be sad, Aunt Cissa: she loves him."

Andromeda sat up, and Dora came to her side quickly, taking her mother's hand in hers. "Mum, Laverne's upset," she sighed. "And Athena and I tried to help, and now she's crying too."

"Okay," the brown-haired witch sniffed, and Dora squeezed her hand. "Give me a minute, and we'll go to them." Andromeda waited until she could dry her tears and clean her face before she got to her feet, leading her daughter and sister from the room. "Are they in the playroom?" she asked Dora.

"They're in his room," the girl answered with a sigh as they walked down the hall.

Andromeda took a deep breath before she opened the door to her son's room. She could hear her and Rabastan's two children crying together as she quickly walked toward them. "Mummy!" Laverne cried, reaching out to her. "Mum, I want Daddy back!"

She took him into her arms as Athena spotted Narcissa and got to her feet, running to the blonde woman. "Auntie," Athena sniffed, her tearful blue eyes looking into Narcissa's compassionate blue eyes as the woman picked her up. "Dad's gone."

"I know, baby," Narcissa murmured, kissing the child's black curls. "But Mum's here, and your brother and sister too. And your grandparents. It's going to be okay, Athena."

"Shh," Andromeda shushed her son, gently rocking him in her arms as she kissed his dark curls. "You must be brave, little one. Daddy would want you to be strong."

"I am strong!" the three year old protested even as tears ran down his face.

"She means not cry," Dora said, rolling her eyes. "At least, not _that_ much."

Laverne's face clouded. "No!" he said loudly, turning and burying his face in his mother's shoulder. "Mum, tell her to go away!"

Andromeda sighed, cuddling the child for a moment. Dora looked at her defiantly, then turned to Narcissa when she was satisfied she wasn't about to be sent away. Athena calmed first, though still held onto her aunt as they all looked over at her little brother. The little boy clung to his mother, silent as tears trickled down his cheeks, a look of fright and hurt on his face.

Andromeda kept her son close for the rest of the day, and even as the night drew near, he didn't seem to want to leave her. He absolutely refused to let go of her after she had dressed him and was trying to put him to bed. "Verne," she said gently, but he interrupted her, clinging to her tightly.

"No!" he said, his eyes wide with fear. "No! I want you! Please, Mum!"

"Laverne," she began, but she saw his lip tremble and couldn't refuse the poor child. "Okay," she said, pulling him close again. He clung to her as she walked down the hall to tell her daughters good night. To her surprise, she found Athena in her sister's room, the girls snuggled together in the bed.

"Goodnight, Mum," Dora said, giving her mother a tired smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," Andromeda answered, leaning down and kissing her daughters goodnight as she made sure they were tucked in properly. "And I'll be keeping your brother in my room for the night," she added. "So come to my room if you need something. I love you both very much."

Athena hugged her mother once again, and then Andromeda left the two sisters together. She quickly took her son to her room, gently placing him on her bed as she murmured, "Mum has to get ready for bed. Just give me a minute or two to put on a nightgown."

Laverne was very quiet as his mother changed clothes, and Andromeda soon turned down the lights, slipping into her bed. She wrapped her arms around her little boy as he reached out for her. "I love you," she whispered, kissing his head gently.

The boy didn't answer, burying his face in her dress as he clung to her silently. Andromeda stayed still as she held him, drifting off to sleep only to dream of her husband, who was imprisoned far away from her.

* * *

 **Poor Andromeda and her children.**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**


	26. A Heavy Burden

The day of the trial, Narcissa met Andromeda at her home, hurrying in to find Dora waiting with her. "Dromeda," she hissed, "you can't seriously be thinking about letting Dora go with us!"

"Dora is going with us, Cissa," Andromeda said quietly. "You will not dissuade me: she needs to see this through to the end."

Narcissa bit her lip. "I don't know, Dromeda," she sighed. "But if you're sure, I am ready to go."

Andromeda nodded and Nymphadora stepped forward, saying, "I want to go, Auntie. I want to see what happens."

"Dora, these people are mean," the blonde woman said softly. "They hate your family."

The child looked up at her aunt thoughtfully. "I have to go because I want to see Dad again. I have to stay with Mum so she's okay. I don't care about the people."

Andromeda placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I am ready," she said. "Let us go now."

The three left the house, Andromeda disapparating with them to the Ministry. The moment they arrived, Narcissa led them toward the lifts, Dora staying very close to her mother.

More than one Ministry worker greeted Narcissa politely, even as some glared at Andromeda. One young woman, upon seeing the Lestranges, whispered something to her friend with a look of fear and hurried away.

Dora's hair had shifted black as she glared back at some of their haters. Andromeda pulled her daughter closer, a blank expression on her face. She held her head high as she walked beside her sister, feeling distant from it all.

Narcissa led them onto the lift, standing near the back so they wouldn't interrupt anyone getting on the lift. Dora was confused as they continued, however, because the Ministry workers would look at them and wave them on, saying they'd take the next one.

"Shh," Andromeda murmured as her daughter looked up at her questioningly. "They don't trust us, Dora."

The girl was about to reply when the door of the lift opened and a pair of redheads looked at them. Dora almost glared at the two, ready for them to leave, but after a moment of surprise, the man led his son onto the lift.

Dora stared at the young boy, wondering why they weren't afraid of her and her mother. "Who are you?" she asked them, thinking that (of course) she'd never seen them at any pureblood functions.

The man looked at her carefully, then said, "I am Arthur Weasley, and this is my son Bill."

"Hello," the boy said simply. "Who are you?"

"I am Nymphadora Lestrange," she said haughtily.

Bill gave a low whistle, and Dora was scandalised at his rudeness. "I've heard of you," he said to her. "You must be here for the trial—Merlin, it must be awful to have your father taken away like that."

Arthur gave his son a careful look, and Dora answered evenly, "Father fights for what he believes." She tossed her hair and glared at the two Weasleys. "We all do."

Andromeda placed a protective hand on her daughter's shoulder, and no one spoke as they continued the ride together. Andromeda only relaxed a little when the two left, the witch pulling Dora into her side. "Dora," she murmured, "don't speak to anyone else unless I nod to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Dora answered, leaning into her mother's side with a shiver.

Andromeda's heart pounded in fright as they reached the courtroom level, and she walked shakily, trying to make it unnoticeable. The halls were crowded with those waiting to enter, and she could feel many pairs of eyes watching her.

"Madame Lestrange," said a quiet, almost kind voice. "Are you sure it was wise to bring your daughter? This is no place for children."

"I assure you, Dumbledore," Andromeda said, with a little toss of her head as she smirked proudly, "your concern is unnecessary." She could see her daughter grinning at her out of the corner of her eye and resisted the urge to laugh.

The three witches turned to walk on, and Dora gasped, suddenly leaning into her mother's side as if she wanted to disappear. Standing before them was MadEye Moody, the Auror that had led the attack against their home, and had taken their family.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to hide—but she felt her mother's arm wrap around her and managed to stay quiet. Andromeda did not even acknowledge the Auror, but walked straight past him, Narcissa following her and Dora. They did not say anything more until they were seated in the courtroom, Dora's hand creeping into her mother's hand. "I hate them," she whispered, and Andromeda nodded.

"Shh, Dora," her mother said gently. "We are not alone here."

Dora was shivering as all the different wizards and witches filed into their seats, Andromeda finally placing a Warming Charm on the girl. A hush fell over the crowd after a few minutes, and Dora squeezed her mother's hand firmly as a door opened on the courtroom floor, Aurors leading in their chained prisoners.

Andromeda's eyes were immediately drawn to her husband, who looked as if he'd had no sleep the last few nights. She barely kept herself from breathing his name, knowing she'd reacted visibly as Narcissa placed a hand on her arm, whispering, "Bellatrix looks as defiant as ever."

"Yeah," Andromeda muttered, far too weakly for her liking. She was wounded deeply to see her husband chained in front of the entire assembly, put on display like some sort of animal.

Dora couldn't even speak as she stared at the four prisoners, especially her father and Bellatrix. She could tell how terrified the youngest prisoner was, and scowled as she remembered him speaking to her back home.

The trial was brought to order, and Andromeda forced herself to look at the man speaking, though she felt dazed, and soon found herself watching her husband again. Her heart ached, her mind clouded as she could faintly hear Bellatrix screaming in defiance. _Some things never change_ , she thought sadly, glancing at her daughter to find her watching Bellatrix with rapt attention.

Andromeda turned to see what Narcissa thought and drew a quick breath. Narcissa had gone without her noticing. She closed her eyes for a moment, holding back her panic, and continued to watch the prisoners. It did not surprise her a bit that they were all condemned to spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban, though Rabastan looked up at her for the slightest of moments as the sentence was read, and her heart broke for them both.

She couldn't bear it, couldn't move, couldn't talk, and couldn't even hear what Nymphadora was trying to say to her. "Mother," Nymphadora murmured, and the woman felt the girl's arms around her neck as the girl's voice finally got through to her. "Take me home."

Finally, Andromeda got to her feet, her heart aching, a dizzy feeling overtaking her, and felt two strong arms wrapped around her as her daughter cried out softly. Her eyes flickered open perhaps seconds later as she looked up to see her sister and Regulus looking down at her. "Andromeda," he murmured. "We're in a room adjacent to the courtroom. You fainted."

"I didn't," she groaned, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks as it all came rushing back to her.

"Mum," Dora sniffed. "Mum, you've got to go and see Dad before they take him. Regulus says they'll give you a minute or two, but you have to go now. Tell them we will wait, too."

"I'll take Dora home," Narcissa told Andromeda as the witch sat up, a half wild expression on her face. "You need to go. Regulus will take you to their holding room."

Andromeda drew several deep breaths, took Regulus' hand and got to her feet. "Merlin help me, Narcissa, if anything happens to Nymphadora, it's on your head."

Narcissa nodded and grasped Dora by the hand, hurrying from the room with her.

Regulus offered Andromeda his hand, but she shook her head, her eyes lit with anger. "Why are you here?" she asked him as they left the room, the young man leading her quickly along the corridor.

"The trial was false," Regulus said. "They wanted to make an example of your family, and of Junior. It was over before it had begun. I was able to arrange for you to see them for a few minutes before they are taken, and I came to retrieve you, arriving just in time to catch you."

She growled slightly under her breath, and Regulus stopped outside a door that was guarded by several uneasy-looking Aurors. "We've been expecting you," one of them said accusingly, and turned to the two at the door. "Let her in."

Regulus motioned her to go ahead. "I cannot go with you," he said, "but I'll be waiting out here for you."

Andromeda didn't acknowledge his words as she walked forward, half expecting them to stop her, though she was allowed to open the door and walk inside with no resistance. She found four Aurors inside, keeping watch over Rabastan, Rodolphus and Bellatrix, who were chained to opposite walls. The guards filed out silently as she approached her husband.

Rabastan's face paled. "Andromeda!" Her ability to speak was gone again, but she walked forward, standing before her husband as she struggled not to give way to her emotion. "You shouldn't be here," he muttered, turning away from her. "Go home, Andromeda."

He didn't move as she wrapped her arms around him in spite of the chains, leaning her head on his shoulder. Rabastan closed his eyes for a moment, then wrapped his arms around her as well as he could. She could feel his heart pounding, both in fear and in sorrow. "Rabastan," she sniffed, looking up at him, though she knew she must hold herself together in this moment. "The children and I are all right. Your parents have been helping me care for them."

"I shouldn't be leaving you." He looked into her eyes, only one hand able to reach her face, gently tracing the line of her jaw.

"Just come back," Andromeda whispered, gripping onto his robe as she stared into his eyes. "Come back to us, Rabastan Lestrange, when the Dark Lord returns for his faithful ones. You will be counted as one of them: you have not denied him."

He pulled her closer, his fear apparent to her in his stronger than usual grip. "Dromeda," he breathed against her neck, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent. "Please..."

Andromeda leaned into him, lifting her face to his. "Anything," she whispered. "What is it?"

"Tell me...you hate me," Rabastan said quietly, holding her face still with his right hand.

"What?!" Andromeda said in surprise. He gave her a stern look, and she sniffed, "Why—why do I hate you?"

The man glared at her. "Haven't I given you enough reason, Andromeda?" he said coldly. "What can you do now that I have brought shame to our family by my actions, abandoning you to the life you tried so desperately to escape?"

"Rab," Andromeda said, pained, and Rabastan gave her a cruel smirk.

"I remember your words of hatred," he sneered. "I remember your pain, your anger. Can you have so easily have forgotten how I made you mine?"

"Rabastan!" Andromeda cried, wounded at his callous attitude. "Please!"

"Don't!" he yelled, and she jumped in shock, wondering why he was acting so awful. "Don't you cry about that now," he snapped at her, his eyes narrowing at the tears in her eyes.

She stared at him, trying to make sense of his actions, and then she drew herself up. "Let me tell you something," she hissed at him, getting in his face as he wrapped one arm around her, pulling her to himself roughly. "You are the most awful husband, Rabastan Lestrange."

Behind Andromeda, Bellatrix let out a scornful laugh. Andromeda ignored this and continued as Rabastan sneered at her. "You ruined my life, to begin with, and just when I thought I could tolerate waking up to you every morning, you abandon me. What is it with you? Are you through with me now that you have an heir? Oh, you do remind me of my father, dear husband—do you remember me telling you _that_?"

He laughed darkly, kissing her harshly, and she cried out as he gripped her, the sound muffled as he kissed her deeply. She pretended to struggle against him, glad that he was able to hold her fast even though he was chained. Andromeda stilled after a moment, real tears running down her cheeks as she passively allowed him to kiss her. "You see?" he murmured as he embraced her, her body shaking against his. "It is easier to cooperate, isn't it?"

"I—I hate you," Andromeda wept against his chest, and he hugged her almost lovingly, a sob escaping her.

She was shocked as his lips touched her ear, the man whispering, "I'll be a different man when I return, Andromeda. It'll be like we started all over again, I think."

Andromeda hugged him as tears ran freely down her cheeks. "We will wait," she choked. "I will wait." Another sob escaped her, and she choked, "I will be faithful."

Rabastan embraced her firmly, kissing her hair, her face, her cheeks, her lips. He held her close until the Aurors came back into the room, telling her it was time for her to leave. She disentangled herself from her husband, though she whispered one more time, "We will wait," and kissed him softly before she left the room.

The moment she walked out the door, Regulus turned to her and she looked at him in confusion, having forgotten he was there. "I can see you safely home, if you would like," he said to her quietly, and when she gave a small nod, he led her up the corridor and out of sight of the Aurors. "Did you want to clear your face?" he asked quietly.

"Oh," she muttered, and stopped in her tracks. "Could you do it? I don't have a mirror." He raised his wand and cleared her face quickly, turning and leading her on silently. "Thanks," she murmured, and he nodded.

Neither of them spoke as they got on the lift together, Andromeda glad for silence as she leant her head against the wall of the lift. They walked out into the Atrium together and Regulus held out his hand to her as they approached one of the apparition points.

She took his hand, and he disapparated. The Ministry disappeared from view, and Andromeda was relieved to be standing in front of her own home. A stab of pain went through her, and she couldn't move for a moment, Regulus frowning slightly. "You're not going to faint again?" he asked her. "You will be able to get into the house by yourself?"

"Yes," Andromeda said, a weak smile on her lips. "Thank you for bringing me home, Regulus."

"Of course," he answered, then stepped back and disapparated.

She walked through the gates, her heart heavy as she longed for her family to all be home together. There was a moment of silence as she walked through the front doors, and then a child's voice called, "Mum!"

Andromeda lifted Athena into her arms, hugging her tightly and kissing her head. "Hi, Athena," she murmured. "I love you."

"Cissa's here," Athena said seriously. "She brought Dora back. Dora said that you were talking to Dad."

"I told your father that we would wait for him to come home as long as it takes," Andromeda replied, looking into her daughter's blue eyes. "He loves you, baby."

Athena hugged her mother again. "Come see Dora. She said that Bella was really angry and yelled at all the Ministry people. She's been laughing about that ever since she stopped talking about Dad. I think she's trying not to be sad."

Andromeda smiled, kissing her daughter's black curls as she carried her down the hall. "Well, we have to not be sad somehow, baby. If talking about Bella makes her happy, I suppose she can be allowed to do that."

"They're in the sitting room," Athena volunteered. "Grandfather has Laverne: he's been taking care of him almost all day. Laverne didn't like being taken away from Grandmum, though. I thought he was going to yell at them like he does you sometimes."

"Athena," Andromeda smiled, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mum," Athena said brightly, then wriggled to be put down as they approached the sitting room. "Let me walk—Cissa can't see you holding me."

"She won't care: we're at home," Andromeda laughed, though she set Athena down anyway before opening the door.

Nymphadora and Narcissa looked up as Andromeda entered the room with her second daughter. "Mum," Dora said, jumping up and running to her mother, hugging her tightly. "You talked to Dad?" she murmured. "You smell like him."

"Oh," said Andromeda, surprised. "Yes. He said to tell you he loves you and to behave for your mother."

"Poor Dad," Dora sighed. "He's too nice for prison, Mum. He's not like Rodolphus."

Andromeda hugged Dora tightly. She considered it an accomplishment that her daughter thought so highly of Rabastan when she knew just how awful her husband could be. _He does deserve it_. Tears sprang to her eyes yet again, and Athena reached up to take her hand.

"Mum, hold me," Athena pleaded, and Andromeda took up the little girl without question.

"Oh, girls," Andromeda sighed, unable to say more.

"Mum's sad," Dora said.

Andromeda nodded, tears in her eyes, sniffing a little. "Today is a very sad day," she whispered finally. "But we will wait patiently for the Dark Lord to return our family to us."

"Like Bella said," Dora said solemnly. "We will wait."

"If you'll excuse me," Narcissa murmured, getting to her feet. "I must be returning...my husband will be wondering where I am."

"Of course," Andromeda said, and was going to get to her feet when Narcissa waved for her to stay seated.

"I'll see myself out," she said, and hurried away.

Andromeda gathered her daughters close, both girls beginning to look worried. "Mum?" Athena asked. "Are we going to be okay?"

The mother's heart ached for her little family. "Yes, beautiful," Andromeda said gently. "We will be fine." She could only hope that she was telling them the truth.

* * *

Andromeda was horrified to find out that Lucius and Regulus (along with several other Death Eaters) had arrested weeks later. She could not deny her sister's request for her to be at the trial for them.

She found herself with Narcissa and Tempest at the Ministry, waiting for the two women to be allowed to see their husbands. They hadn't waited for long when the door to the holding room had opened and Lucius and Regulus walked out to meet them. Andromeda watched the two couples look at each other for a moment, and Lucius gave his wife a slight nod, the two turning and walking away from the rest of them.

"Regulus?" Tempest murmured, and he shook his head slightly, the two of them walking away as well.

Andromeda drew a deep breath, hurrying to catch the lift with them. She stood in the farthest corner from them, wondering what had happened that Lucius and Regulus had been set free. She did not say a word to them, and the only one who spared her a glance was Narcissa.

As soon as the lift opened and Andromeda was able to leave, she hurried away and disapparated home. _It wasn't fair._ This pounded through her mind as she stormed through the halls of her home and took refuge in her room, falling onto her bed.

She couldn't even be too emotional about it, even though she was angry and jealous that Narcissa and Tempest had not had their husbands taken from them. Andromeda squeezed her eyes shut, trying to accept it all.

"It's not fair," she whispered. "They're just as guilty. They were just as cruel—their hands are just as bloody." She was sure she needed her husband more than the other women needed theirs.

"He abandoned me," Andromeda whimpered. "He abandoned me to this awful life I wanted to escape. He murdered Ted…." She was amazed at how painful this thought was to her because she had been sure she no longer cared about her old lover.

A knock came on the door and she rolled over and sat up. "Come in," she called.

To her surprise, it was Meira who stood there in the doorway. "Andromeda?" she said at last. "What has happened? I've never seen you like this before."

Andromeda got to her feet. "I don't know what you mean—" She gave a shocked cry when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. "I—" she gasped. "No!"

"Andromeda, sit down," Meira ordered her, walking forward as the door shut behind her.

"No, no," Andromeda panicked, clutching at her now grey hair. "Mother, I can't be—I can't!"

"Sit," Meira said firmly, taking the witch's hand and leading her back to the bed. "It's only been a few weeks, Andromeda. It is possible."

Andromeda sank down on her bed. "I can't go through this without my husband," she breathed. "No—" Fear flooded through her as she began to realise that everything pointed to the same conclusion.

Meira stood before her for a moment, then asked, "Do you want me to do the test spell, Dromeda?"

She nodded mutely, squeezing her eyes shut, and felt the magic of the spell run over and through her stomach. She stayed still as the witch sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her. "Well?" Andromeda whispered, her hands locked together in her lap.

"It's a girl," Meira murmured, hugging the witch comfortingly.

"Oh no," Andromeda sniffed, and burst into tears.

* * *

A couple days later, Andromeda lay back on her pillows, Meira at her side as the Healer had just left them. "Already twelve weeks," Meira shook her head. "I'm surprised you didn't know."

"I didn't want it to be true," Andromeda whispered, rubbing her hand over her stomach. She automatically reached out for the potions the Healer had left her, taking them obediently. "I don't know what I'll do without Rabastan here to help me now."

"We'll help you," Meira began soothingly, but Andromeda interrupted, her mind far away.

"He can't even help me name her," Andromeda whispered, tears coming to her eyes again. She dashed them away angrily and wrapped her arms around one of her pillows, hugging it to herself tightly. "He said he wanted us to be happy together, and then he went and joined the Death Eaters. I told him not to! I told him that he needed to stay with me for the children's sake, but he _never_ listened to me! Mum, I don't know what to do."

Tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked up to her husband's mother. "What do I do?" Andromeda wept. "I need him!"

Meira sat down next to the witch after a moment, stroking her hair back from her face. "We do our duty," she said softly. "If the Dark Lord returns as your sister believes, then Rabastan will be returning to you as well. We need to make sure the children are raised properly and are proud of their father's loyalty. Laverne's three: we haven't had a baby here for a couple years, especially a little girl, so I'll be more than delighted to take care of the new little one. It's going to be all right, Andromeda."

"I—I don't know," the witch sniffed, one hand on her stomach as she curled into her pillows.

"I just have one request," Meira said with a small smile. Andromeda forced herself to raise an eyebrow at the woman, and she gave a small laugh. "Well," the witch said, "Desmond was slightly disappointed that no one asked his opinion of what your other children should be named. Do you think I could ask him for suggestions for this little one? At least, when you've decided to tell the rest of the family?"

"Of course," Andromeda said with a weak smile. "You can tell him...it won't be a secret for much longer, anyway. I'm too far along—I'll be showing soon, I'm sure."

Meira nodded. "It's something to be excited about, Dromeda," she murmured. "You'll have three daughters now."

Andromeda bit her lip, saying, "Would you come with me to tell Desmond now?"

"Of course, dear," Meira said softly. "In fact, I'll have him meet us in the sitting room: I know you hate talking in the study."

"Thank you," Andromeda whispered as she forced herself to sit up and get to her feet. Meira hugged her again quickly, then left to retrieve her husband. Andromeda hurried to the adjoining bathroom, quickly washing her face and wincing at the sight of her still grey hair.

The older Lestrange couple was already there waiting on her when she walked in. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she murmured as she approached them.

Desmond was watching her curiously, and finally asked, "What can we do for you, Andromeda?"

"Well—" Andromeda blushed slightly. "It's just...I just found out that Rabastan and I have another child on the way."

" _Really_ ," he mused, shaking his head a little, a small grin breaking across his face before he became serious. "Though I consider this good news, I believe you have some reservations?"

"Nothing that will not pass," Andromeda answered firmly, looking up at him, surprised at herself for being so calm. "Once I get things figured out, I'll be fine. I'm still trying to get used to the idea of another child...we hadn't really planned for another one." She blushed furiously, Meira giggling at her.

The man reached out his hand to his daughter-in-law and said quietly, "You are as much my daughter as your husband is my son. Anything you need, we will make sure you have, Andromeda."

Andromeda placed her hand in his gratefully. "Thank you, sir," she said. She was surprised that both Meira and Desmond embraced her before the two walked away together. She sat down on the couch, picking up a book that was sitting nearby. It was with surprise that she learned that it was part of the Lestrange grimoires, and wondered why it had been left out.

The moment she sat down to read it, however, Dora walked in with Athena. "Mum?" Dora asked, walking to her and sitting down beside her. "Why is your hair grey?"

"Well, Mum just found out something important," Andromeda murmured, giving her oldest daughter a gentle smile.

"Can you tell me?" Dora asked curiously.

Andromeda took a deep breath as both her daughters watched her curiously. "Well," she said simply, "I'm going to give you two and your brother a baby sister."

Dora's eyes widened as Athena looked up at her mother silently. "Really?" Dora said in surprise. "Ooh!"

"Yes," Andromeda blushed. "I'm very excited for your little sister to be born."

"Is Dad happy?" Dora asked thoughtfully.

Andromeda looked at Dora and sighed, "He doesn't know, sweetling. I didn't find out until a little while ago. He doesn't know he's getting another daughter."

Dora paused, then nodded thoughtfully. "Would he be happy?" she asked again.

"I think so," Andromeda murmured as Athena reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad," Athena said simply. "I get a little sister, too."

Andromeda smiled at the girls, glad that the two accepted the idea of another sibling. She dearly hoped the rest of her family would accept it, and that her husband would be okay never knowing his second daughter.

* * *

 **Aw, poor Rabastan. He'll never know his second daughter-yeah right. We all know differently. Poor Andromeda: she doesn't know yet. XD**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**


	27. Arielle

"You're looking surprisingly well since your husband was imprisoned three months ago."

Andromeda looked straight into the eyes of Cygnus Black and smirked. "You did not raise weak women, Father." Athena stood at her side, watching her mother's parents through her bright blue eyes as Dora stood next to Meira, who had her hand on Laverne's shoulder.

Druella looked down at Athena with a proud smile and presented her with a perfectly-wrapped green and silver gift. "Happy Birthday, Athena," she said warmly.

"Thank you, Grandmum," Athena said sweetly, giving the woman a shy smile as she was accustomed to doing. She was used to her mother's parents treating her and her brother extremely well.

Andromeda held back a sigh at her mother's pureblood airs and invited the two Blacks into the sitting room where they would wait momentarily for the Malfoys to arrive. Since her husband, sister, and Rodolphus had been sent to Azkaban, many of the other pureblood families were wary of the remnant House of Lestrange. This had finally led Andromeda to only holding small gatherings of close family in her home, since Dora became very angry and protective of her sister and brother and supportive of her father's and Bellatrix's decisions concerning the Dark Lord and his work.

The family sat down together, though Andromeda kept her daughters beside her, Laverne sitting next to Meira. It wasn't long before the Malfoys arrived, Narcissa with her nearly two year old boy in her arms. Athena again went to greet them with her mother, grinning at her little blonde cousin. "Hi, Draco," she said eagerly.

The small child looked at her solemnly through grey eyes and answered, "Hi" before turning to cling to his mother shyly.

Athena looked questioningly up at her mother, who gave her a reassuring smile. "He's still too young to talk much," Narcissa said to Athena gently. "But he'll learn quickly."

Nymphadora watched the three Malfoys carefully, wondering why Cissa's husband always seemed impatient when it came to his son—her father had never acted like that toward Laverne. A sharp pang of sadness went through the young girl, and she drew a deep breath, determined not to make a scene in front of the awful couple who hated her anyway.

Andromeda and Dora were both glad when they could sit down at the dinner table and just eat instead of staring awkwardly around the room at their family. Dora also couldn't understand why Athena liked their family so much, but she did realise that Athena received kindness and gifts from their mother's parents that she did not.

The young mother did her best to keep the conversation decent enough for the children, though Athena was more interested in watching Draco, and Laverne was too distracted by his food. She told Druella and Narcissa that she wanted a word with them later and continued to try to be a proper hostess, almost wishing Bellatrix was there to make fun of the whole situation and draw the attention away from herself.

Once the meal was over, Andromeda safely warded the children into Nymphadora's room, though Narcissa kept her son with her. She led her sister and mother to her dayroom, Meira already waiting for them in the room. They all watched Andromeda expectantly, and she finally sighed slightly. "Shortly after Rabastan was incarcerated," she began hesitantly, "I found out...that I'm pregnant again."

Narcissa's mouth fell open in horror. "Oh, Andromeda!" she breathed. "That's…."

"It is your husband's child?"

The three other women turned to stare at Druella, Andromeda with anger in her eyes. "I would _never_ be unfaithful to my husband," she hissed at her mother. "Of course it is his!"

Narcissa slipped her arm around her sister's waist. "You know Andromeda does her best at whatever task she is given, Mother," the blonde witch said reproachfully, then looked at her sister thoughtfully. "When are you due, then?"

"The end of August," Andromeda whispered. "It's another girl." She blushed slightly and bit her lip nervously. "I still don't know what I should name her."

"Give her a star name," Druella suggested. "None of your other children have star names, and I'm assuming this will be your last child."

"I thought Laverne would be the last," Andromeda sighed, shaking her head at herself. "I would love to give this little one a star name..." She rubbed her stomach gently, able to feel her growing bump even though it wasn't visible to the rest of them. She took the charm off, blushing as Narcissa reached out to touch her sister's stomach. "But I can't think of any decent names. I want it to be more unusual, sort of un-Black even though it's an astronomy name."

"But for a sweet little girl," Meira smiled at her daughter-in-law. "We have a few months to figure it out."

The others agreed, Andromeda carefully placing the charm over her stomach once more before checking the wards lovingly. She didn't want anything to happen to her precious daughter: this child would probably be _Rabastan's_ last gift to her. She gave a small, bitter laugh, but shook her head as the other three women looked at her in confusion. She couldn't describe how awful it was to be abandoned to such a situation: once was too much, but twice was unthinkable.

"Let's go sit with the children," Narcissa suggested. "I think Athena was curious about Draco."

The boy looked up at the sound of his mother's voice speaking his name, and Narcissa smiled proudly. Druella looked between her youngest daughter and her younger grandson with something like pride, and Andromeda barely kept herself from pouting jealously. She didn't need her mother's approval, or pride, but she was used to being the favourite daughter.

"Okay," Andromeda said, her mouth dry. She led the way from the room, afraid to look back in case she said or did something out of her turbulent emotions. She didn't know how she was going to manage as she got further along in her pregnancy, abandoned to care for her children alone. She knew only too well some of what Dora constantly experienced from Druella, and she did not like it.

Andromeda was not looking forward to the birth of her third daughter, though she very much wanted the child. She dreaded going through it all without her husband there with her. Nymphadora helped her a lot with Athena and Laverne and kept her company sometimes as well.

All the children went through certain difficult days when they missed their father. There were countless nights that one or two or them, or even all three, would join their mother in her room and she would allow them to stay with her. Andromeda put up with the discomfort of her pregnancy to make sure that her children felt safe and loved in spite of their father's absence.

* * *

As she drew nearer to the time for her child to be born, Andromeda was grateful that Meira took precautions and monitored her closely. She placed a careful charm on her daughter-in-law so that she would know the moment the witch went into labour.

The early morning that the charm went off, Meira was in a deep sleep and drowsily sat up. "Meira..." her husband mumbled, and she patted his side softly.

"Shh," she murmured. "It's just the charm I put on our daughter. The baby's going to be born today." She pulled the blanket back over him, tucking him in lovingly as she shook her head slightly. She kissed his cheek gently before wrapping a robe around herself and quickly leaving the room, hurrying down the hall to Andromeda's room. She knocked softly, then opened the door, looking inside only to realise that Andromeda was not there.

Now worried, Meira took a deep breath and let herself feel the wards of the manor, wanting to know where Andromeda was. _Athena's room_. The witch hurried on once again, opening the door silently as she stepped into her granddaughter's room.

Andromeda sat on the little girl's bed, holding her daughter as she cried. The brown-haired witch looked up as Meira entered and said, "Athena's sick, Mother—ooh."

Meira gave her a knowing look, and Andromeda bit her lip. "I can't leave her," she breathed. "She needs me."

"Athena," Meira said gently, "your mum's going to have the baby tonight, and she's got to go with me."

"No!" Andromeda protested, though a look of pain crossed her face.

"Mummy," Athena sobbed, clinging to her, and Andromeda held her daughter close.

"I'll call Cissa to take care of her," Meira said firmly. "Andromeda, we need to go now."

"I—ow," Andromeda breathed, the pain bringing tears to her eyes. "How far along did you set that charm at?"

Meira reached out and pulled Athena into her arms, the girl crying out as she tried to continue clinging to her mother. "No, Athena," Meira said gently as Andromeda blew out her breath steadily, both hands pressed to her stomach. "Too far," she answered the witch finally. "Have one of the Black house-elves get Narcissa: it'll go through faster."

Andromeda obeyed, panting in the pain and exertion. Athena was crying again, and suddenly threw up over the side of the bed. Meira vanished the mess and summoned her potions kit, going to find something for the child. "Cissa's here," Andromeda breathed with a groan after a few minutes. "Could you let her in remotely?"

Meira did so, cradling the sick child in her arms. It wasn't long before Narcissa was hesitantly knocking on the door. They admitted her, Narcissa's mouth falling open in shock at the sight of them. "She's not even in bed!" Narcissa half panicked. "Oh dear. Dromeda—"

"Wait," Andromeda begged, her eyes closed against the pain as she waited for the contraction to pass. "Okay." She reached out, allowing Narcissa to help her to her feet and guide her out of the room, back down the hall to her room. "Cissa," she began, but the witch interrupted her.

"Save your strength," Narcissa murmured. "Stories can come later. Let's make sure that you're prepared to deliver this child properly."

Andromeda did not argue, and moments later, Meira joined them, telling them that she'd placed a Sleeping Ward over Athena in order to make the potion have a more thorough effect. Andromeda couldn't think about much else except for her baby girl about to be born, tears streaming down her face as she tried to concentrate and not think about Rabastan being so far away.

It took far too long for the little girl to be born, and Andromeda lay exhausted on the bed, trying to catch her breath. "Give me the child," she breathed. "I want to see her!"

"Shh," Narcissa said, and Andromeda gave her a look that made her step away nervously.

"Dromeda," Meira murmured, and the witch lying on the bed looked up at her mother, nearly starting to panic.

"What's wrong?" Andromeda cried, trying to sit up. "Mum—is she okay?"

Meira did not say a word as she raised her wand and pointed it at the witch. Andromeda's world went black.

* * *

Andromeda came to in a hospital bed, startling awake in fright as she shivered. She didn't recognise the place, though she finally spotted a Healer walking toward her and realised she must be in St. Mungo's. Panic was rising in her as she tried to look around, but couldn't lift herself from the bed.

Barely a minute later, the Healer was at her side, checking different things, and Andromeda whispered, "My baby girl...where is she? Is she okay?"

The Healer ignored her, though not very well, and Andromeda reached out, grasping his wrist as she figured out she could move her arms. "Where is my daughter?" she breathed in fear. "And don't lie to me."

He paused in his spells for a few moments. "She's in critical condition, Mrs. Lestrange," he said. "We're worried about her."

Andromeda nodded weakly, turning her head away from him as hot tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her last child and cried helplessly, unable to even try putting on a pureblood mask in spite of her private room.

It seemed to be hours before someone came back to her. Andromeda barely looked up at the person through her tears before she realised Meira was there too. "Mum," she sniffed, staring at the witch in fright, "the baby…."

"Oh, Andromeda," Meira sighed, walking to the girl's side.

"Mum," Andromeda whimpered as the woman took her hand. "Mum, I can't bear it."

"There's still hope," Meira murmured, squeezing her hand. "I wanted to be here when they told you."

Andromeda just cried all over again at these words. The restraints were removed after a moment, and she sat up, clinging to Meira as she shook with sobs. "I'm a failure!" she cried helplessly. "I can't do anything right!"

Meira embraced her firmly, murmuring, "You're not, Andromeda. It isn't your fault."

"It is!" Andromeda sobbed. "I blame myself!"

"Shh," Meira said gently, kissing the girl's hair. "You couldn't have prevented it, Andromeda."

"My baby," Andromeda whimpered, choking back her sobs as she clung to the woman. "I can't lose another one. I can't! Rabastan will be angry with me!"

Meira didn't say anything for a moment, then murmured, "If something happens to the child, then he need never know about it, Dromeda."

The brown-haired witch shivered in horror that her husband would not know she'd lost _two_ of his children. "I need him," she sniffed. "I want him back."

"I know, Dromeda," Meira murmured. "The Dark Lord will return him to you eventually."

"How can I explain it to Dora and Athena and Laverne?" Andromeda shook her head as tears trickled down her face. "Are they okay? Is Athena doing better?"

"Athena will be fine," Meira said. "That's why I was gone a few minutes ago: I had called a Healer to check on her."

Andromeda pulled away from the witch, lying back down as a twinge of pain shot through her. "Arielle," she sniffed sorrowfully.

The name she had finally chosen for her baby girl was Arielle Cressida Lestrange: a beautiful, noble name. She thought her husband might even approve of Arielle, even if he didn't really like Cressida. But what did it matter if the child died and he never even knew about her? Andromeda closed her eyes tightly, a sob escaping her. She could not keep it a secret from him: he would know everything eventually.

Nearly two hours later, two Healers entered the room, one monitoring Andromeda's health and recovery as the other looked down at her carefully. "Your daughter is doing better," he said quietly. "She's not entirely safe, but she seems to be constantly improving."

"Okay," Andromeda whispered, looking up at them. Both Healers seemed confused at her words, but she couldn't even manage a smirk. She knew it was probably highly unusual for a woman of her status to seem so weak and drained of all will.

They left after the second Healer had made sure to give Andromeda a potion to make her more comfortable. Meira watched the young witch curl into herself in the bed, trying not to think about anything that was running through her mind. "Andromeda," she murmured, reaching out and rubbing the witch's arm gently.

"Mum, please don't leave me here alone," she whispered, her eyes pleading. "Don't leave until we know what will happen."

"All right," she agreed, sitting down in the chair next to the bed. She sighed softly as she saw Andromeda's eyes close, the witch sniffing a little. Meira dreaded the mess of a daughter she would have if her newest granddaughter didn't survive.

* * *

Later that evening, the main Healer told Andromeda that she could go visit her baby girl, and Andromeda immediately wanted to do so. "You're well enough to go home," the Healer told her as they walked toward the critical care ward. "Though I'm sure you want to see your child first. She's doing even better, but we're leaving her in the wards that we've created to help her. She has a lot of monitoring spells on her."

Andromeda nodded absentmindedly, ignoring everyone around her as she walked down the hall next to Meira. _Arielle might stay part of the family after all_ , she thought hopefully, trying to control her breathing and her heart rate as she followed the Healer.

She felt Meira's hand grasp hers reassuringly for a moment as they approached the warded cot of her newborn baby. The little one was asleep, and Andromeda drew a nervous breath as she looked down at little Arielle. She hesitantly reached out and slipped a finger into the little girl's fist, tearing up all over again.

"Dromeda," Meira breathed, "look at her hair!"

"Grey," Andromeda murmured. "She's…."

"She's a Metamorphagus," the Healer said quietly. "Her magic was all awry when she arrived here. I guess she had a difficult time with the birth, because she wasn't breathing when she arrived here, either."

Andromeda was silent for a few moments, trying to understand. "But why was I brought here, if I wasn't that bad?"

Meira glanced at her daughter. "The family Healer wanted to make sure that both of you had the best care and could be constantly monitored," she answered. "We didn't want to take any chances that there was something wrong with you as well."

The brown-haired witch nodded, looking down at her little baby. _Rabastan would be so happy to finally have a Metamorphagus child,_ she thought sorrowfully, and wished with all her heart that he had been with her, that he was there to comfort her. "I love you," Andromeda whispered to her daughter. "I'm sorry."

She let Meira do the talking as the Healer told them that Andromeda could be released from St. Mungo's, but that Arielle had to stay a while longer until her stable condition could be maintained at their home. She kept silent as she signed the papers and listened to the Healer's instructions.

Thirty minutes later, Andromeda found herself in the Entrance Hall of Lestrange Manor and walked numbly toward her room only to hear a door slam open. "Mum!" came Dora's cry.

"Nymphadora, come back here!" Andromeda heard Narcissa's voice from the sitting room.

"Mum!" Dora cried, hurrying forward until Meira stepped forward and grabbed the girl, keeping her from colliding her with her mother.

"Be gentle, Dora," Meira said firmly. "She's still a little sore from the birth."

Nymphadora stopped, looking up at her mother. "Oh," she said nervously. "Mum...where's the baby?"

Andromeda drew a deep breath and murmured, "The Healers are taking care of her, Dora. She's a bit sick and has to get well before she can come home."

Dora stepped forward and hugged her mother carefully but tightly. "We missed you," she said. "Athena's better, but she really wanted you. Cissa's mean."

"She's not mean," Andromeda sighed, unable to keep from smiling at her oldest daughter. "She's very proper, Dora."

"Come see Athena and Laverne," Dora said, taking her mother's hand and pulling her forward. "They want to see you. We were scared."

"Sorry to frighten you," Andromeda murmured to the girl as they walked down the hall to where Narcissa was waiting, a hand on her hip as she gave Dora a severe look.

"She's my mum!" Dora snapped, and her mother shushed her gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Have they been misbehaving terribly?" Andromeda asked with a smile, hugging her sister after a moment. "I didn't mean to just abandon them to you."

Narcissa returned her sister's embrace, moving back as Athena hurried forward to hug her mother as well. Andromeda knelt down and hugged the younger two children, sighing gratefully as she realised that Athena was well again. "Mummy's sorry she had to go away," she murmured to the two. "Mummy was sick."

"And Arielle?" Athena asked, looking up at her mother seriously.

"She's still too sick to come home," Andromeda answered gently, "but I hope she'll get to come stay with us soon."

"Good," Athena said, hugging her mother tightly. "Is she pretty?"

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "She's probably just as ugly as any baby," the girl said. "You remember when Laverne was a baby."

Athena paused for a moment, then shook her head. "No," she answered.

"Oh, Dora," Andromeda smiled, leading both girls to the couch and sitting down with an arm around each of them. "You'll have fun with her once she's a little older, I'm sure. She's a very special child—but you'll have to meet her in order to understand that."

"I don't want a surprise," Dora groaned, but leaned into her mother's side. "I don't like babies," she sighed.

"Perhaps one day you'll change your mind," Andromeda said with a smile, looking up as Laverne hurried toward her, calling out "Mum!" very happily. "Hi, Verne," she said to him softly. "I love you."

"Mum," he grinned, throwing his arms around her neck as he claimed his place on her lap. "Love you too."

She hugged him tightly as she remembered being so big and pregnant that he couldn't even sit on her lap. Andromeda blushed, kissing his dark curls to hide her face for a moment.

Her joy over Arielle's birth was marred by the child's illness and the knowledge that Rabastan had missed it all. In fact, the man would know nothing about his Metamorphagus daughter for years to come.


	28. Rejection

**Currently on a roadtrip, staying in Missouri at the moment. I'm glad to be at the hotel early enough to have a minute to catch up on some things. Here's to hoping to get my life together again after this trip.**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Three year old Arielle Lestrange looked up at her mother with a slight pout. "Please?" she said, reaching out to her mother, her hair morphing the same brown as her oldest sister's.

"Ella," sighed Andromeda, "you can't. Mum has to go by herself. It's dangerous for anyone to go there, so you have to stay with your sisters and Laverne."

"I want to see Dad," Arielle pouted, looking up at her mother. "Please?"

"Arielle," Andromeda said gently, kneeling down to look into the girl's eyes. "One day you will meet your father. But for now, I have to keep you safe. I'll bring you a picture of him, okay?"

"Okay," Arielle said dejectedly as Nymphadora came to her, wrapping her arms around the little girl.

"We'll tell her stories about Dad while you're gone," said the eleven year old. "Be careful, Mum."

"I will," Andromeda promised, hugging and kissing each of her children before she left Lestrange Manor.

She finally, after three years, had permission to visit her incarcerated husband. She would be able to see Rabastan again even after he had been sentenced to life in prison. Andromeda met a couple Aurors at the Ministry, and they took her to the shore of the sea where Azkaban was located.

They didn't say anything to her as they crossed the sea, though she shivered slightly even through the Warming Spell on her cloak. Andromeda followed the two Aurors up the shore and through the prison gates, now full on shivering as she couldn't bear to think of her husband in this place for the rest of his life.

 _He's so young_ , she thought to herself, wondering how he was.

"Come on, Mrs. Lestrange," one of them muttered. "He's up in this tower…."

She followed them, hearing their instructions of where Rabastan was, and passed them as she walked to the door of his cell. "Rab?" she said softly, not sure how he would react to her.

One of them glanced through the cell bars at the man inside and shrugged. "I'll let you in to see him," he told her. "You have fifteen minutes."

Andromeda's heart pounded in fright, though she walked through the door willingly, approaching the man lying against the wall, his face covered by his hair. "Rabastan?" she asked nervously, unsure of what he would do when he saw her.

Her heart skipped a beat as he looked up when the cell door clanged shut behind her. He let out a gasp of fright, then stared at her in shock, wordlessly moving his lips.

"Rab, it's me," Andromeda murmured. "It's Andromeda, your wife."

"Go away," he said hoarsely, the first thing she could understand from him.

She opened her mouth to say something else, stepping toward him, and he flinched. "Leave!" he hissed at her. "You were supposed to stay with the children!"

Andromeda bit her lip slightly, whispering, "Rabastan, I am. I wanted to come see you...this is the first time they would let me. I'll go back home in a minute."

"Dora," Rabastan muttered, closing his eyes as he shook his head vehemently. "Athena, Laverne—they need you. I can't—Dromeda…."

She was at his side in seconds, cautiously wrapping her arms around him as he clung to her desperately, like a little boy. "Rabastan," she murmured, her cheek against his forehead. "My husband...shhh, it's okay."

Andromeda was heartbroken to see her husband cry so openly and cradled him in her arms as he wept. "I'm sorry," he breathed, his face buried in her dress. "Dromeda, I never wanted to leave you. You must hate me."

"It isn't easy," Andromeda replied quietly, "but I don't blame you. You fought for what you believed."

"I should have listened," Rabastan shuddered, his grip tightening on his wife. "I should be home with you." Another shudder went through him, and Andromeda hugged him tightly, wishing she could help him somehow.

"Teach the children not to do what I've done," the man breathed. "At least, Laverne and Athena. Dora...she's yours. Save them from this fate, Andromeda."

A sharp pang went through her at the man's words: even severely confused and distraught, Rabastan still would not forget that Nymphadora was not his. "They will know better, Rabastan," she promised him. "Though they will be wiser than to speak against the Dark Lord."

He nodded, cringing against her as his arms finally wrapped around her, the man pulling her onto his lap in spite of the filth that covered his hands and robes. "You were the best thing that's ever been mine," he whispered, pressing his lips to her hair. "Dromeda, your scent, the feel of you...it drives me mad to want just a little taste of you."

She allowed his caresses, his touch in spite of the two Aurors that watched through the cell bars. She allowed him to hold her on his lap in spite of her disgust about the grime everywhere in his cell. He needed her: she would not fail him in this one moment they were allowed.

"Rabastan," she murmured as he frowned, focusing on her locket. He had it open in the next second, looking at the pictures within. There was a picture of the two of them nearly two years after they were married, looking happy and content with each other. The other picture, he supposed, was more up to date, as all three of the children seemed taller, more mature.

"Who is that?" he said, pointing to the little girl Andromeda held on her lap, his eyes narrowing.

"That's Arielle," Andromeda said softly. "She was born soon after you were taken from us."

She was completely unprepared for what happened next. The sudden blow from Rabastan's hand to her face knocked her flat onto her back on the floor. A cry of pain escaped her as she fell, then stared up at her angry husband, the man towering over her as he stood, looking like a shadowy wraith himself.

"You've been unfaithful to me."

"I have not!" Andromeda cried in horror. "Rabastan, no! She's yours, I swear!"

"Get back!" one of the Aurors yelled at Rabastan, both of them preparing to enter the cell.

Rabastan stared down at the woman on his cell floor, utter confusion on his face. "Rod was right," he mumbled. "You can't be trusted." A look of pain crossed Rabastan features, and he turned away from her. "Go away," he choked.

Heartbroken, Andromeda cried, "Rabastan, no! Rabastan, I swear I'm telling the truth—she's your daughter! Please!"

"Go away!" Rabastan yelled in anger, clutching at his hair as he forced himself not to attack his wife with the Aurors watching. "How I could have ever chosen you is beyond me, when I knew _exactly_ how your sister treated my brother. You are no different. You don't mean anything you've ever said to me. Who was he, Andromeda?"

The man's voice became so deadly calm that Andromeda just shook her head in terror as Rabastan turned to look at her. An Auror stepped in front of her, his wand out, and the second Auror unceremoniously dragged her to her feet. "Move," he commanded her, shoving her toward the cell door as he faced Rabastan as well.

"Please," Andromeda said, beginning to weep as she looked at her husband. "I'm telling you the truth, Rabastan. I would never be unfaithful to you. Never." A sob escaped her as she stepped out of the cell, watching him through the bars. A feeling of safety came over her, and she cried with the shame and awfulness of it all.

The Aurors left the cell moments later, leading her away, but not before she had seen the terrible look of hurt and confusion on her husband's face. "Rabastan," she sobbed as she stumbled from the corridor. She could barely see to make her way down the stairs, and her heart nearly stopped as she was halfway down, hearing an almost inhuman cry from above.

" _Andromeda_!" Rabastan's raw cry rang through the tower. "I love you!"

"Rabastan!" Andromeda called out immediately. "Rabastan, I love you!"

The Auror behind her ordered her to keep moving, and Andromeda cried harder as she reached the ground floor, walking back to the boat in order to leave. She wanted him to come home. She wanted him to know the truth, and she wanted him to meet his newest precious little daughter. "Rabastan," she sobbed softly, burying her face in her hands as the boat pulled away from Azkaban prison.

Andromeda knew the younger Auror was watching her and finally forced herself to dry her tears as they approached the far shore. As he helped her out of the boat, he murmured, "We didn't expect that to happen. No one knows what the prisoners' minds will create for them to believe. I do apologise, Madame Lestrange."

Andromeda did not reply, only nodded once. She strode to the apparition point, not caring if her strides were too long to be proper for a lady. She couldn't care less at the moment as she disapparated.

She walked up the drive to the gates of Malfoy Manor, wondering if Cissa would understand her mixed feelings of sorrow and anger. She really was back to square one: no one understood. Andromeda let her presence be known to the ward, and moments later, Narcissa was at the gate, frowning slightly.

"Andromeda, you look insane," Narcissa scolded her. "I'm entertaining guests, and you're not presentable at all!"

"I can wait for you to be done," Andromeda breathed. "I can't go home yet."

"Fine," the blonde witch sighed, shaking her head. "You know where my dayroom is. Go there and wait for me."

Andromeda nodded and hurried off along the hall, glad to be alone in her sister's private room. She sat down for a few moments, then got to her feet, pacing around the room until she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She was shocked to see her dress stained and dirty from her visit to Azkaban and immediately drew her wand, attempting to fix the damage that had been done.

She was standing silently, staring at the wall, when the door opened and Cissa walked into the room. Andromeda whirled around nervously, her hand reaching for her wand, and Cissa sighed. "Sit down, Dromeda," she said gently. "I didn't realise where you had been...I just remembered. At least you cleaned up a bit."

Andromeda just stared at her, and Narcissa bit her lip. "Please sit down," she murmured. "You're acting like Bellatrix...please calm down."

The brown-haired witch numbly walked over to the couch and sat down, burying her face in her hands. "Cissa...it's going to be just as bad as I thought," she whispered. "He...he didn't take it well."

"What happened?" Narcissa asked in concern, taking her sister's hand in hers after a moment.

"I told him about Arielle," Andromeda whispered, bowing her head in shame. "He accused me of being unfaithful...he struck me across the face."

"Oh, Dromeda," Narcissa said sympathetically, horrified.

"He said everything I've been terrified he would say every single time that I failed him," Andromeda sniffed. "Only because he thinks I have another child that isn't his. We're going to go straight back to the way we were at first." She looked up at her sister in sudden fright. "He's going to be awful to the girls when he returns, isn't he?" she breathed fearfully. "He'll hate Dora—and Arielle, unless I can convince him that she's his. Cissa...what if he treats them like Father—"

"We will not let him," Narcissa said firmly. "And I don't think Rabastan would ever do something like that to a little girl."

Andromeda clutched at her hair. "It's my responsibility to protect them," she whimpered. "I have to—"

Narcissa drew a steadying breath, then summoned an elf and told it to bring Andromeda some chocolate. "Shh," she said to her sister softly. "Shh." She wrapped her arms around her older sister and held her carefully. "Being there has effected you...you need to not think about it right now. You'll be able to think about it clearly in a couple days."

"I am thinking clearly!" Andromeda protested, though she didn't pull away from Narcissa.

"You were pulling your hair and rambling half a minute ago," Narcissa pointed out. "No, you are not thinking clearly. You should have had someone go with you, Dromeda."

"There is no one," Andromeda muttered, turning away, though she jumped in shock as Narcissa' placed a piece of chocolate in her hand.

"No more talking until that's gone," the blonde witch warned her. "I mean it."

Andromeda obeyed, eating the chocolate in silence until she was finished, looking back at her sister. "Cissa," she said in a small voice, "he's already changed. I'm scared."

Narcissa wrapped her arms around her sister once more and held her firmly. "It's going to be okay," she said quietly. "You'll find a way to make him understand. He loves you, remember?"

"He'll forget," Andromeda whispered. "The dementors will twist his mind, and he'll only remember that I wanted a Mudblood, and won't accept that Arielle is his. Rabastan will hate me, Cissa."

"You can always come here to me if you need refuge," Narcissa murmured. "If you need a break from him. I'm sorry, Dromeda."

Andromeda nodded, and the two sisters sat there in silence for some time before Andromeda was able to force herself to get up and return home. The moment she walked in, Arielle came toddling up to her and held out her arms to be taken up. "Did you get a picture?" the three-year-old asked hopefully.

"I...don't have it ready yet," Andromeda murmured against the child's hair as she lifted her into her arms. "I need to make it into a picture before you can see it."

"Fiiine," Arielle pouted, clinging to her mother with a sigh. "If I play with Athena and Dora for a minute, will you get the picture?"

Andromeda held the girl for a few more minutes, then said, "All right, I will. And then we can all look at them together." She walked down the hallway and knocked softly on Dora's door before quietly entering the room with Arielle in her arms.

"Oh, hi, Mum," Dora said, getting to her feet and hurrying to the woman. "Was Dad okay?"

"Well, yes," Andromeda answered, unable to think of a proper way to answer her eldest in front of her youngest. "Now if you two will give me a few moments, I'll prepare that picture of Dad for you."

"Okay," Arielle grinned as Dora wrapped her arms around her little sister.

Andromeda turned and left the room, hurrying to the study and knocking softly before she walked into the room. "Hi," she said quietly.

Her father-in-law looked up at her and nodded. "You wish to speak to me?" he asked.

"I...was hoping to use the Pensieve," Andromeda murmured. "The children want a picture of their father, and I...I need to make sure that it's a good picture."

"Do you want to be alone?" Desmond asked, rising from the desk.

"Please." She looked at him pleadingly. He nodded to her politely and left the room quickly. Taking a deep breath, Andromeda summoned the Pensieve to the desk and began to look at some memories of her husband.

Before long, she was wiping away tears as she recalled some of the beautiful moments she had shared with Rabastan years earlier. The children wouldn't know him: she understood that. Her heart ached as she thought about them not having a father to raise them.

 _I'm doing my best_ , she thought as she saw her memory self laughing happily as Rabastan picked her up and swung her around, hugging her to himself before beginning to sway with her in a slow dance. "I love you," she sniffed, taking the picture.

She then forced herself to go back and look at her memory of talking to Rabastan in his prison cell. "Rabastan…." She watched him hit her across the face and tell her she was worthless. She couldn't help but feel hurt all over again, though she lifted her face from the Pensieve with a picture of the two of them cuddling in his cell. "I love you," she whispered to the second picture, then put them in her pocket and went to show her children.

Nymphadora grinned as she held out her arms to the sides to be measured for her new Hogwarts robes. She looked up at her mother happily, and Andromeda gave her a proud smile.

The girl's two sisters and brother looked on, Arielle rather jealously as Laverne and Athena just watched passively. It didn't take too long for Nymphadora to be measured and her robes to be finished, and all three of the younger children looked on jealously as Dora received her very own wand. Arielle tugged on her sister's sleeve, a pleading look on her face. "May I see?" she asked Dora.

The older girl smiled after a moment, carefully showing Arielle, but refusing to let her hold it. "It's special, Arielle," Dora said. "One day, you'll have your own!"

Arielle looked up at her sister again and nodded seriously. Andromeda looked around at her four children and smiled proudly, saying, "Come along, dearies. To the sweet shop, as I promised."

Laverne grinned excitedly, sharing a look with Athena and Dora as they hurried after their mother. Andromeda lifted Arielle into her arms, as she could hardly keep up, and hugged her close as she held the girl on her hip.

They entered the store together, Dora and Laverne receiving permission to go off together and choose some kind of sweets. Athena stayed at her mother's side as they looked around a bit. She told her mother what candy she wanted, and Andromeda nodded, gathering their things and going up front to wait for her other two children.

It wasn't too long before the oldest girl and her brother reappeared, both with bags in their hands. Laughing slightly, Andromeda motioned for them to hurry up. They all stood at the counter happily as Andromeda made the purchase while the children happily discussed trading the different kinds of candy they had each chosen.

She led them from the store when they were finished and gathered them close to disapparate. The moment they appeared, Dora yelled, "All the kids to my room!" Andromeda watched as her children all laughed and hurried after Dora, though Laverne stopped at the doorway and looked back at his mother.

"Mum?" Laverne asked softly.

"Yes, Laverne?" Andromeda answered quietly, walking toward him.

"Come with us," he said, holding out his hand to her.

"It's for you and your sisters to play together," she said, taking his hand and pulling him into a hug. "You're really sweet to invite me, but I'm a grown-up."

He frowned, murmuring, "But I want you to be with us, Mum," he told her. "I mean...you got the candy for us...I'll share with you, and the girls will too."

Andromeda finally smiled, hugging him once more. "All right, if you insist," she said, letting him lead her down the hallway. When she entered her daughter's room, the three girls all looked up eagerly.

"Here, Mum," nine-year-old Athena said, patting the bed beside her. "Come share with us. You did get it for us after all."

"Well, I didn't want to spoil your fun," Andromeda said, glad that Arielle chose to climb up in her lap at that moment, a couple sweets in her hand.

"We have to stick together," Athena told her mother firmly. "Especially with Dora going off to school soon."

Dora looked over at her sister. "I'm not going to disappear," she told her mother, brother, and sisters. "I'll always come back and visit."

"Soon Mum will be left with only Arielle until she grows up too," Laverne said, looking at the little girl on their mother's lap.

"What will you do without us, Mum?" Athena asked in concern.

"Oh, she'll go to parties with Aunt Cissa," Dora grinned in amusement. "She'll have no children to bother her."

"Or maybe Mum will stay home and be a lonely old lady," Andromeda answered with a grin.

Laverne grinned, and Arielle piped up, "You can get a cat!"

Andromeda laughed. "Perhaps," she said, taking a sweet that Athena offered her. "Mum will find something to do, no matter what."

She obviously did not tell her children that she dreaded for them to be gone and for her to be all alone. She put on a smile and continued to tease with her children. _We will wait_.


	29. Truth Be Told

**I've been home nearly a week now! It's such a relief to not be on the road anymore. #loveArizona**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

"Athena!" called Nymphadora, huffing in frustration. "Athena, I need your help!"

"You always do," sighed the eleven-year-old as she walked into the room. "Turn around."

"Thank you," Dora sighed, yelping as Athena tightened her corset. "Hey!"

Athena smirked. "Be thankful I'm not mother," she told her sister, finishing the tie and linking her arm with Dora's. "Mother is always extra strict when we go to Ravensden, and she's probably going to fuss over us more before we leave."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "Well, we do represent the noble House of Lestrange," she sighed dramatically. "But nothing we can do will make them treat us more kindly."

"Well, it also seems that they disapprove of you and your adventurous ways," Athena pointed out. "Grandmother is mean to only you."

"She's an evil old woman and I hate her," Dora said shortly. "At least they mostly ignore me."

"True," Athena agreed, both girls jumping in surprise as Andromeda hurried into the hall after them, Arielle following her.

"Excellent: you're both ready," Andromeda said in relief, straightening the ribbon in Athena's hair and retying Dora's corset as she whimpered wordlessly.

"Honestly, Nymphadora," Andromeda said to her, "it isn't as if I'm hurting you. I expect you and your siblings to look proper—"

"Here it comes," Dora sighed. "We know, Mum."

Andromeda turned Dora to face her. "And yet I often feel the need to remind you of the proper manners and conduct that is expected of you," she said firmly. "I've told you that my mother and father are very picky about pureblood manners and it is my duty to make sure my children step up and become decent members of pureblood society." _Unlike their father_ , Andromeda thought.

Athena wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and the older witch paused, returning the embrace. "We will do our best, Mum," she promised. "It'll be fine."

"Yeah, she'll follow me around and make me 'behave,'" Dora muttered.

"Don't be angry, Dora," Andromeda murmured, drawing her oldest daughter into the hug as well. "It's all just pretending something. I know you do that easily enough. I have to pretend just as much as you do, sometimes more."

"Why do we have to pretend?" Dora questioned. "Why can't I just roll my eyes and yell at or ignore whoever I want? Why should I dress a certain way because of pureblood standard? Why is there even a pureblood standard?"

Andromeda frowned. "It's the way it's always been," she answered finally. "It is expected of us all, not just you. We must uphold the honour and pride of your father's family."

Arielle slipped her hand into her mother's hand. "But I don't even know Dad, Mummy," she pouted.

Andromeda's heart ached as she regarded the child, remembering Rabastan's anger and confusion when he learned of their third child. Nymphadora sighed, looking at her youngest sister. "I barely remember him either, Arielle," she told her sister. "But he was a very good dad."

"He was," Andromeda murmured, sadness flooding her mind. "He loved you all so much."

"Even me?" Arielle questioned.

Andromeda couldn't answer, but Athena said gently, "You were born after Dad was taken, but I'm sure he loves you just as much as we do now."

Arielle nodded seriously, then turned as Laverne entered the Entrance Hall. "If you ladies are ready," he smirked, "shall we go?"

All of the children gathered around their mother, and she apparated them away to Ravensden.

* * *

Nymphadora rolled her eyes, turning away from the group of boys she'd been watching. "Dora!" hissed Athena, but Dora didn't care.

"You think _I'm_ embarrassing!" Dora sputtered as Athena led her away from the other children. " _My father_ this, and _my father_ that. How awful does it sound for our little cousin to go on and on about that?"

"Well, he's a spoiled brat, and can't help it," Athena answered firmly.

"You know, at least he has a father," Dora spat.

Athena flinched. "And if we had ours, Laverne might be the same way," the younger girl answered.

Nymphadora disagreed. "Laverne knows how to be quiet and good and to blend in," she said. "He wouldn't brag all the time."

"Dora, Athena," came a breathless voice. Lauren Avery came up to the two Lestranges. "We've just arrived—Merlin, Dora, your hair is red. What happened?"

"Nothing," Dora said, too quickly, immediately morphing her hair black. "Some of the younger ones are talking too much."

"Of course," Lauren laughed, then turned to Athena. "I've something to tell you." She glanced at Dora. "I'm stealing your sister for a moment, if you don't mind."

"Fine," Dora said passively, waving them away.

She was glad of a few moments by herself. She loved Athena to death, but the girl could get on her nerves almost too easily.

It was a shock to her when she turned and found Cygnus Black watching her. "Oh," she said nervously, though she immediately went to go back to her family.

"Don't run away, child," the man told her. "I've hardly come over her to force you back into the festivities."

"I was trying to speak to Athena," Dora said crossly, "but Lauren stole her away."

"While your mother is distracted," Cygnus said, ignoring the girl's words and nodding toward Andromeda speaking with Marshall and Laurel Avery, "I was thinking I'd show you, as my oldest granddaughter, something that your mother does not want you to know."

"Oh, well..." Nymphadora wondered about all the warnings her mother had given her concerning the man before her. "I don't know," she said doubtfully. "I really shouldn't—"

"It'll only be a minute," Cygnus told her. "We'll be back before you can be missed."

Nymphadora slowly nodded. "Okay," she agreed, and turned to follow the man up the grand staircase. He was right: it didn't take long for them to reach the man's study, the place her mother had told her never to go. Dora took a deep breath and entered the room.

"You are a very special young witch, Nymphadora," Cygnus Black said softly, taking a seat behind his desk. "Your powers obviously set you apart."

"But Arielle has the same powers," Nymphadora said without hesitation. "I'm just not afraid to show off."

The man chuckled. "Of course not," he agreed, "you have nothing to be ashamed of, Nymphadora."

Dora's curiousity got the better of her, and she asked, "So what makes me different still?" she frowned.

"Do you remember that day at Grimmauld when you touched the Black family tapestry and it burnt you?" he questioned her.

"Yes," Dora said with a frown. "Athena touched it and was fine...and neither Mum nor Dad could heal me. Regulus had to do it. Do you know why?"

The man sighed. "Yes, child. Sit down, and I'll tell you." He waited for her to be seated, then continued, "Your mother, as well-behaved as she seems, was a very wicked child."

Dora laughed, and Cygnus gave her a look that made her freeze in place. "She was practically disowned for what she did, and that is why she could not heal you."

"What did she do?" Dora said in surprise.

"She tried to run away from her family, to abandon us," the man said quietly, "for a _Mudblood_."

Dora's mouth dropped open in shock. "No!"

"Oh yes," Cygnus nodded. "You can ask your Aunt Narcissa: she was there. And after we dragged your mother back from her filthy lover, we soon found out she was pregnant with the man's child."

"You're lying," Dora sputtered. "Mother wouldn't—"

"I do not lie about these things," Cygnus said, getting to his feet. He pulled out a vial, unstoppered it and held out his hand for Dora's. She held out her hand, still in disbelief, and watched as he poured a single drop into her palm.

"Ow," Dora hissed, but the man held her hand still as the liquid sizzled, turning a greyish colour. Dora's eyes widened in horror.

"You are that child," Cygnus said to her firmly, but quietly. "The unfortunate daughter of your mother's misdeeds."

She stared at him for a minute, then at her hand. "N—no," she said, her voice shaking. "I don't believe you."

Cygnus released her hand and straightened up to look down at the girl. "But you do," he said to her. "You know it's true. It's why certain people treat you differently, even your mother. The whole House of Black knows about your real father, but it is a secret carefully kept so that the father of Andromeda's other children isn't shamed over it all."

Dora's hair was tinging white as she rubbed the potion off of her hand. "Mum can't have done that," she said sharply. "You're just making this up."

"I wish I were," the man said soothingly, "but no. Though I am not about to tell anyone, as those who matter already know."

"No," Dora whimpered, and Cygnus placed his hand on her shoulder.

"This changes nothing," he assured her. "I thought your mother would have told you by now, but I see that she has wanted to hide the truth of her deeds from you even though those around you are aware of it. I will make sure you are taken care of and treated well in spite of your mother's mistakes."

"She loves me," Dora said, her eyes flashing, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Being more harsh with you than she is with the others?" he asked. "Always picking at you because she subconsciously feels that you can't measure up to your sisters? I know you're special, Nymphadora. I have confidence that you can do whatever you want to do."

The girl's mind was reeling, half-believing, half refusing to believe what her grandfather had just told her. "I—I—" she choked, pulling away from him and getting to her feet. "I have to go."

Cygnus agreed, though when they reached the door of his study, she stopped, swatting away an angry, frightened tear. "You can use this knowledge to keep your mother from bothering you so much," he mused. "She will not be pleased that you know the truth."

"Everyone knows?" Dora whispered, finally looking up at the man.

"Your mother, Cissa, Bella, and all the older Lestranges know," Cygnus told her. "Rabastan knew, before he was incarcerated. He saved your life when everyone believed it would be best to get rid of you."

"Did Mum want to get rid of me?" Dora sniffed, her body trembling as she slowly began to realise some of what this news meant.

"There wasn't any way she could have hidden the fact that she'd been pregnant," Cygnus answered, sighing when he saw tears finally spilling down the girl's cheeks. "Dora, even though Regulus and I are fully aware of the situation, we have no desire to shun you, though my wife feels different, obviously. You will be part of our family, and the Lestrange family, unless your choices remove you from it."

Dora couldn't speak, and the man reached out cautiously, drawing her into a sort of reassuring hug. She clung to him tightly for several moments, then pulled away and rubbed away her tears. He cleaned her face with a simple spell, then opened the doors to his study. "Don't be a stranger," he said softly. "I'm always here if you want to talk."

She jumped in shock the moment the doors opened, for her cousin Regulus was barely three feet away on the other side, preparing to seek entrance. The man merely looked at her for a moment, then said quietly, "Your mother is looking for you, Nymphadora."

She did not respond, but brushed past him rudely as she rushed away down the hall. She couldn't bear to look at her favourite cousin, not if what her grandfather said was true. The girl made her way down the staircase almost too quickly and took a moment to compose herself as much as she could before quietly crossed the room and nonchalantly joined her sister and the Avery girl.

"Where were you?" Athena frowned, giving her a look of concern. "You know mother doesn't like us talking to him."

"He's fine," Dora said, rolling her eyes, though anger surged through her at the thought of her mother's warnings to them. "He's just a grumpy old man. I'm sure mother disapproves of him because he was too strict with her as a child."

Lauren giggled at this, but Athena just sighed. "Don't get in trouble, Dora. You know how paranoid Mother is."

Dora shrugged. "I'll be fine," she said. "It's not me that's in trouble." Athena just blinked, confused, but didn't press her sister further as Lauren watched them curiously. "Anyway, Regulus told me that Mother was looking for me, so I'll be off to find her," Dora added, nodding to the two girls.

She walked away without waiting for a reply, soon finding her mother speaking to Cissa, Laurel, Moriah, and Tempest. Dora sidled up next to her mother quietly, only speaking once Andromeda had acknowledged her. "I was told you were looking for me?"

"Yes, dear," Andromeda answered softly. "Tempest wanted a word with you, and I didn't see you with Athena, but Regulus said he'd retrieve you."

"Yes, he told me," Dora nodded, glancing at Tempest Black cautiously. As she followed the young witch away from the others, she wondered about her cousin's wife. She had resented the woman for a couple years just because she'd married her favourite cousin, but there really was nothing wrong with Tempest. She was smart and funny—rather plain, Dora thought—but her simple, kind way made her beautiful.

The two stepped out onto the balcony together, Dora grateful that it was climate warded. "We have a bit of news to tell our family in a little while," Tempest said, a smile playing about her lips, "and we thought you might want to know beforehand." She hesitated a moment at the unsure, questioning look of the girl, then said, "I'm going to have a child."

"Oh." Dora glanced at the woman's stomach, and Tempest blushed furiously.

"There are protective wards and things so no one will know," the witch explained. "We decided it would be safer that way."

"So...is it a boy?" Dora questioned, tilting her head slightly as she looked at the woman.

"We decided not to find out yet," Tempest answered. "I'm really nervous about it, so he agreed to wait." She glanced at the girl, then look out over the railing, placing one hand on the rail. "I just didn't want it to be a big shock to you when you found out."

"Oh," Dora shrugged. "Well, it's your duty...it's why you married him."

"Well, not really," Tempest smirked. "But it was part of the deal."

Nymphadora grinned at her, the woman slipping an arm around her shoulders. "Are you excited?" she asked the woman.

The witch sighed, brushing her hand over her stomach self-consciously. "Yes, but I'm scared too," she answered. "But I know it'll be okay. I'm just glad Regulus' mother is already dead and buried and can't interfere."

Dora laughed at this, Tempest joining in as they turned back toward the doors to the house. "Wait," Dora said quickly, pulling her hand away. "I mean, you must know if it's true…."

Tempest Black looked at her in concern, and Dora's hair faded to brown as she murmured, "Is Rabastan really my father? Did Mum really try to run away from her family when she was a girl?"

The young woman blinked, definitely not having expected what Dora had asked. "I'm not sure I'm the one you should be asking," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"It _is_ true, isn't it?" Dora breathed, streaks of white in her hair. "Or you would deny it."

"Nymphadora," Tempest said sternly, "you should be speaking to your mother about this, not me."

"I don't _want_ to talk to her," Dora hissed. "She's lied to me my whole life, and so has everyone else!"

Tempest stepped forward, reaching out to grasp her young cousin's hand, but Dora backed up, her eyes wide with realisation and fear. "I can't make excuses for Andromeda," Tempest sighed, "but way back when she was bound to Rabastan and found out she was pregnant with you, Rabastan promised he would claim you as his own. He always counted you with Athena and Laverne, and he definitely knew the truth. Your mother hated him when they were first married—she was forced to marry him against her will. She only changed toward him when he accepted you into the House of Lestrange."

"And now that I know?" Dora whispered. "Now that I've told you, won't things change?" She shivered, even though it was not cold.

"I can change nothing," the witch said firmly. "Nor would I want to. Those who know will not speak of it because your father—Rabastan—did not want your mother or his family shamed."

"Shamed because of me?" Dora cried out against those words.

"—did not want to cast doubt on the House of Lestrange," Tempest corrected herself. "It was nothing against you—he loved you, Dora. Both he and Andromeda love you."

The door opened, and Regulus stood in the doorway, making Dora start and step backward, wondering why she always seemed to run into him in doorways. "Nymphadora, are you all right?" he asked in concern.

Tempest looked over the girl's white-streaked brown hair and sighed. "Get out, Regulus; you're not helping."

"Well, fine," he said in surprise, half laughing. "I'm ready to leave when you are, though."

"All right," Tempest answered as he left, not turning from her distraught cousin.

"You'll tell him I know," Dora whispered. "And I'll be disowned. I don't have anywhere to go…."

"He wouldn't make any sort of decision like that," Tempest said firmly. "He only has control of the proper House of Black and who stays on the tapestry, and I've heard him say the tapestry is charred enough without adding to it. You belong to the House of Lestrange, and no one needs to know differently. You're a wonderful girl, Nymphadora. Your family loves you."

A single tear dripped down Dora's face, and Tempest finally reached out, pulling the girl into a hug. "You poor child," she sighed. "How did you find out?"

"Grandfather told me a little while ago," Dora sniffed, glad of the young woman's reassurance.

Tempest drew a deep breath. "Well, Dora, he only does or says things that are to his advantage," she said gently. "He's probably up to something."

Dora looked up defiantly. "He told me when my own mother wouldn't," she hissed. "What does that mean?"

"That Cygnus Black wants something and is willing to disrupt our families in order to accomplish that," Tempest replied, then held out her hand entreatingly. "Don't be mad, Dora. I don't want you to think he's a friend and then he hurts you."

"I—fine," Dora muttered numbly, staring down at the floor of the balcony. "I don't want to face my mother...or the others ever again."

"Come on," Tempest said, slipping her arm around Dora's shoulders a second time. "I'll go with you. I'm sure your mother's about ready to leave anyway, and I know Regulus is ready. Just morph your hair back to black."

Dora obeyed, allowing the witch to clear her face with a spell before they walked hand in hand back to the others, Tempest with her ever-present soft smile on her lips. Dora could always tell from the way Regulus looked at her that he loved her, and that was the reason that she had finally just accepted Tempest as her cousin. She couldn't deny the woman was lovely, considering she'd been rude to her a lot at first.

Tempest slipped her arm around her husband as Athena hurried up to Dora, the family seeming all happy together. Dora nodded to her grandfather secretly before she turned to follow her mother to the apparition point. She'd see to it that her mother got properly yelled at for her wrongdoings, though she didn't know if the time would come today, orsome day in the future.

* * *

 **Cygnus...what are you up to?**

Trixie Black Lestrange


	30. Truth Be Told, Part 2

Near the end of Christmas break, Andromeda wearily walked down the hall toward her son's room. She didn't understand why, but Nymphadora had been acting very cold and angry toward her for several days. She couldn't be sure if it was merely because Dora was growing into her teen years or if it was something more.

She placed her hand on her son's door, seeking entrance, and the door soon clicked open. Laverne sat on his bed, seeming confused and worried. "Mother?" he began, then stopped.

"Laverne," she acknowledged him, walking forward and frowning slightly. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You seem...uneasy."

"I—" the boy looked up at his mother, sighing and holding out his hand to her, inviting her to sit beside him.

She sat down at his request and asked, "What's troubling you, my son?"

Laverne took her hand in his and looked her in the eye, reminding her far too much of his father. "Mother, did you really attempt to leave your family before you belonged to Dad?"

Andromeda stared at him. "No! Why would you think so?"

"Well, Dora mentioned something about it to me," the boy replied. "I asked Grandmum first, but she said that I needed to talk to you."

"Well, I don't know what Dora was talking about," Andromeda sighed, trying to calm her racing heart, "but don't start rumors."

"Mother." The nine-year-old boy pulled his hand away from her and stood from the bed. "Don't lie to us about this anymore. Dora had the blood potion test done on her. Your own father told Nymphadora that you hated our father and didn't want anything to do with him. We thought...well, we thought Dora was our sister."

Andromeda paled, terror rushing through her as she faced her husband's heir. "She's my child, just as all of you are," she murmured. "Dora is your sister; you just...have different fathers."

She jumped in shock as Laverne's wardrobe door opened and her two oldest daughters stepped out into the room. Nymphadora stared at the woman, her hair a fiery red. "So it is true," she hissed in fury.

Andromeda looked from her very angry oldest daughter to her second daughter, who was looking from her sister to their mother in worry. "What is true?" she asked. "I don't even know what you've been told!"

"You've lied to me my whole life," Dora growled at her. "How can we even trust you to tell us the truth?"

"What did Cygnus tell you?" Andromeda asked firmly. "The man is evil, Dora. He would only want to hurt us."

Athena stepped closer to her sister as the three children faced their mother. "He told her that—that you fell in love with a—a Mudblood," Athena breathed, looking up at her mother questioningly. "That you tried to run away with him, but that you were dragged back to your family. Is that true?"

Andromeda glanced from the two younger ones to Dora's enraged expression, then nodded once. "My father made my and your Aunt Bella's childhood a living hell," she told them. "I...found a man that treated me well, not like some pureblood trophy, not like something to be used at will and thrown away. I decided that I would rather spend my life with someone who loved me no matter what instead of suffering at my father's hands. I did try to leave, but—" the witch looked down, hit with the memory of Rabastan breaking down Ted's front door "—it didn't work out."

"But your dad didn't disown you," Nymphadora spat. "Why not?"

"It all happened in the same day, and I was dragged back quickly enough that Father was able to cover it up," Andromeda murmured, shaking her head.

"So, Mother," Laverne said thoughtfully, "did you marry our father soon after that? Because Athena's not too much younger than Dora…."

Andromeda clasped her hands in her lap, her heart racing once more. "Your father was the one who dragged me back to my family," she told her son. "He had had his eye on me for a while, and he was there when I told my family, including Bella and Rodolphus, that I was leaving."

Athena nodded. "He brought you back because he wanted to marry you himself?"

"And you just came back?" Dora sneered. "That easily?"

"No," Andromeda said sharply, trying not to glare at her oldest child. "He murdered your father, Dora. In front of me, while I tried to stop him. I had nothing to live for, and he dragged me back to my father's house. Father gave me to Rabastan _that very day_ and I have been here ever since."

"Father killed—" Athena clapped her hand over her mouth in unspeakable horror.

Dora stared at Andromeda, now seeming unsure of herself. "Then what about me?"

Andromeda took a deep breath. "I married Rabastan the very next week, as they wanted it done quickly and there was no way out of it. The day after the wedding, we found out I was pregnant, and I had to tell Rabastan that I was carrying Ted's child."

She sniffed a little, saying, "When the others found out, Bellatrix was furious and I had to beg Rabastan to let me keep you. He promised we'd raise you as a Lestrange and that he wouldn't turn you away—I would have run away again if he'd rejected you, Dora. You were—are—all I have left from Ted."

"You didn't want to get rid of me?" Dora demanded.

"No!" Andromeda cried, wounded to the heart. "You're my daughter, and I love you." She wiped away a tear before it could fall. "I don't know all that my father told you, but I never wanted to get rid of you. I told Rabastan that if he didn't spare your life, I would never give him children of his own." She sniffed, trying to stay calm in spite of the situation. "I love you. I love all of you." She looked around at her children, hoping they could somehow understand that she meant what she said.

"You're a liar," Dora said, and stomped out of the room, her hair still bright red.

Athena bit her lip, watching her mother for a moment. "How could you fall in love with a Mudblood?" she whispered. "And how can you teach us differently if you're like that?"

"Well, I'm not like that anymore," Andromeda murmured. "Your father cured me of that. I grew to love him instead, and I had you, Laverne, and Arielle. We became a complete family, and he loved you all very much."

"Oh, Mum," Athena sighed, walking over to the bed and climbing up next to the woman, curling into her side. "It's too bad. I'm sorry...Dora's really mad that you didn't tell her at least before she went off to school."

"I didn't know how," Andromeda whispered, wrapping her arms around the girl. "There's no good way to tell someone they're not a pureblood."

"She's still my sister, no matter what," Laverne said sharply, and both females looked up at him. "Well, Father didn't reject her, and I'm not about to, either. No one needs to know."

"Of course," Athena nodded in firm agreement. "I'll make sure she's okay, Mother. She'll need a friend."

"She may push you away for a little while," Andromeda cautioned her daughter with a sigh. "I don't know."

Athena leaned up and kissed her mother's cheek. "It's going to be okay," she said. "She's just scared—we all are, a little."

Andromeda nodded wordlessly, returning her daughter's embrace one more time before Athena left the room as well. She looked up at her son, who walked over and sat down next to her again. "You planned that?"

"Nymphadora convinced me to help her," Laverne answered. "Arielle thought Dora was making things up, so she didn't join us."

"Oh." Andromeda looked toward the door, wondering whether she should leave, or where she could even go but to her own room.

"Look, Mother," the nine year old said softly, taking her hand in his once more, "whatever happened back then, you're obviously different now. You've stayed with us, raised us in spite of losing Dora's dad and then our dad. You're Lady Lestrange, no matter what you did in the past."

"Thank you, Laverne," Andromeda whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

The boy reached out and hugged his mother as well. "I know you miss Father because you loved him," he murmured, "so I don't understand about Dora, but I love you no matter what. Athena's right; it's going to be all right."

Andromeda dashed away a tear or two, drawing back from her son. "I love you too," she sniffed, then got to her feet. "I'll see you at breakfast, son. Goodnight."

She was right by the door when Laverne said, "Mother?"

Biting her lip, she turned back to him. "Yes, dear?"

"My clearest memory of Dad is him telling me to protect you," Laverne murmured. "He loved you."

"Oh." Andromeda nodded, unable to keep a few more tears from falling down her cheeks. "Yes, he did," she whispered.

"He'll be back," Laverne nodded. "We all know it."

"Yes," Andromeda agreed. "Goodnight, son." She hurried from the room before he could stop her again.

* * *

 _"_ _Shh," Ted murmured, gently brushing her hair back from her face as he lifted her face to his. "It's okay, Andromeda. It—it's—I was too bold."_

 _She looked into his eyes as he merely held her in his arms, waiting for her answer. It was true that she wanted him: she had stolen kisses from him several times, but it had always been her seeking comfort in his touch. If she finally gave her whole self to him, she didn't know what would happen—but he loved her. She knew this better than anything else, almost better than pureblood protocol._

 _Andromeda tilted her head and allowed herself a small smirk. "You are too bold for a Hufflepuff," she teased, leaning in and brushing her lips across his._

 _"_ _I couldn't be anything else," Ted murmured, sliding his hand up her back and drawing her closer. "For you..."_

 _"_ _You're what I need," Andromeda whispered just before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers gently. "The answer is yes."_

 _She could feel his heart pounding as he registered her words, heard his intake of breath, and responded to his kisses with curious, unlikely innocence. The young man soon lifted her into his arms and carried her from the sitting room into his own room, setting her on his bed. "Are you sure?" he said quietly, though something in him burned at the look in her eyes._

 _"_ _I don't say yes to just anyone," she said haughtily from her low position on the bed. Andromeda sat up, leaning on one elbow as she raised an eyebrow at him. "I bet you don't know how to unfasten a corset. Shall I teach you?"_

 _He blushed and nodded, making Andromeda giggle like a little girl as she turned onto her stomach. "You'll have to loosen the laces first," she told him, grinning as she felt his fingers fumbling with the laces. It took him a few minutes, and she sighed in relief once he'd got it, pushing him off and lying on her back._

 _She guided him into making love to her, though she never lost the feeling that something was very wrong. And at the moment Ted held her close and kissed her head, murmuring that he loved her, she heard an unearthly cry that was inaudible to Ted. "Andromeda!_

 _Andromeda paled in fright, suddenly afraid that Rabastan would learn of what she had done. "Ted," she tried to protest, but she couldn't speak, unable to lift a finger to get away as the Mudblood claimed her for his own._

 _She shouldn't be here: she didn't belong to this man. Andromeda had promised Rabastan she would wait, and she would. A tear trickled down her face as she lay there, paralyzed in her sins. Once she got away, she would never do this again._

Andromeda sat bolt upright in bed, drenched in sweat as she gasped in horror. "Rab," she whimpered, looking wildly around before she remembered where she was. "Dream," she breathed, lying back in her bed and pulling the sheet around her as she suddenly felt cold.

She got out of her bed moments later, summoning her things as she went to run a bath. It was far too early for her to be awake, but she felt too disgusting to return to sleep right away. Calling a house-elf to change her sheets, she quickly slipped into the bath to try and relax herself.

She finally decided to get dressed and go take a cup of tea in the kitchen, unable to not think about Rabastan wasting away in Azkaban. She was stirring the bit of sugar into her drink as she heard a soft step and looked up to see her mother-in-law standing in the doorway.

"You're up very early," Meira said with a soft smile, walking over and sitting next to the witch.

"I...had a nightmare," Andromeda murmured. "I haven't had one in years. And then I couldn't get back to sleep." She gave the witch a wry smile.

Meira didn't speak to her for a moment, calling an elf and asking for a cup of tea herself. "So Dora knows the truth now?"

Andromeda looked at the woman, her eyes shadowed with sadness and regret. "Yes...she's very upset."

"The children came to me, and I told them it was your business, not mine," Meira said gently. "Though the honest truth was I didn't want to deal with it."

"I don't blame you," Andromeda sighed. "It was my decision, my mistake...I have to take the consequences. I just feel awful for Dora, and I can't stand the fact that my father was the one that told her."

"I assume he must have some other motive for telling her?" Meira asked, raising an eyebrow.

Andromeda nodded wearily. "He's an evil man: that's why I wanted to get away from him," she said, then drew a deep breath. "I'd rather not talk about it unless I have to," she decided. "You know all about my past: you were there and helped me through it."

The older woman agreed silently, then said, "I am going with you to take the children to the station."

"Oh, all right," Andromeda said in surprise, both witches turning as a house-elf popped into the room close to them. "Yes, Lacey?"

"Miss Dora is looking for you, Madame Lestrange," Lacey said to Meira. "She cannot sleep and wants to talk."

"Very well," Meira said, getting to her feet as the elf disapparated. "I'll meet you in the entrance hall when it's time to leave, Andromeda."

Andromeda watched her mother-in-law leave the room and allowed herself a small sigh. There was going to be an awful rift between her and Ted's daughter for a very long time.

* * *

Nymphadora looked into the eyes of Meira Lestrange and whispered, "What does it mean? What will happen to me?"

Meira offered the girl her hand, and Dora took it hesitantly. "You are Nymphadora Lestrange until you marry, or until you choose to leave us," she said to the girl. "This changes nothing, even though you will likely begin to understand why certain things have been changed to accommodate you. We will also be more open with you now that you know the truth."

"Has Laverne known?" Dora shivered.

"No," Meira answered softly. "He's much too young to have to keep those secrets and make those decisions, Dora."

"You're not really my grandmother," Dora breathed. "I have no family."

"We are your family as long as you claim us," Meira told the girl firmly, squeezing her hand. "I accepted you long ago and I love you as my oldest granddaughter."

Dora reached out and clung to the woman. "Thank you," she whispered. "You're so kind—thank you."

The older woman embraced the girl silently, kissing her head gently. "I had a much more difficult time accepting your mother into the family than I had you," she confided in the girl. "I was afraid Andromeda would be too much like Bellatrix, acting out all the time and not even trying to perform her duties to her husband. I was wrong about her, though. She obeyed him because he let her keep you instead of getting rid of you."

"She didn't want to get rid of me?" Dora said, looking up with a dark expression.

"No," Meira said, sounding pained. "Quite the opposite. She was terrified they'd end her pregnancy before you were born, or even send you away once you were born. She's done so much to protect you, Dora. Rabastan often came to me in despair over Andromeda's obsession with you."

Nymphadora drew a breath, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "He knew I wasn't his, but I only remember him being kind to me," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "Was it because he had to be, or Mum wouldn't behave for him?"

"He loved you as his own," Meira murmured, reaching out and wiping a tear from the girl's cheek. "Perhaps at first we all had to act a part, to pretend, but you are one of us now, and we all love you no matter what happened all those years ago."

"Thank you," Dora whispered, then let go of the woman. "I need to pack now."

Meira nodded. "Of course, dear. Let me know if you need any help." Dora agreed, and the woman left the room.

* * *

Hardly a word was said during the swift journey to the train station, but Athena was right near Nymphadora the entire time. Laverne stayed at his mother's side, Arielle holding onto her mother's left hand. Meira wrapped her arms around the two school-bound children and said a few words of encouragement before turning them toward the rest of their family.

Athena hugged her mother, brother, and sister fiercely but properly, saying, "I'll write; I promise."

Nymphadora embraced her mother stiffly, hearing Andromeda whisper, "I love you" though she couldn't and refused to respond. She finally pulled away from the embrace and shook hands with Laverne before grabbing Arielle into a hug. Dora felt much happier when she was on the train speeding away from it all, grateful that she could be around those who had no idea of her true blood.


	31. Little Cousins

**It's been a minute. Here you go: apologies for the delay.**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Andromeda could hardly be surprised when, during the next few weeks, her firstborn did not write a word to her. Sure, she received notes of detention and all, but Nymphadora did not write her a single letter, nor reply to any that she sent to the girl. It was not until she had written Athena in concern that she finally received a letter from her student daughters.

 _Dear Mum,_

 _I'm doing okay at school, even though it's been a bit of an adjustment. I'm close to the top of my class, but obviously we're doing a lot of simple things now, so we'll have to see what happens. You and Dad's parents have prepared us well to excel at school._

 _I didn't know that Dora hadn't been writing you until I received your letter. She wasn't very nice when I asked her about it—I mean, you are still her mother. She refused to write you, so I told her I would, but she didn't care._

 _Mum, I'm worried about her. She keeps getting in trouble, and into fights, and I know you've got quite a few detention notices from her. She isn't okay, and I don't know what to do. Dora won't really talk to me, and I've seen her be pretty awful to some of the other students. I really don't know how to help her: she's going to get herself hurt, or even expelled. I don't mean to tell tales or frighten you, but she won't listen to me anymore._

 _Your loving daughter,_

 _Athena Lestrange_

Andromeda bit her lip, glancing over the parchment a second time before she sank against the back of her chair with a sigh. She couldn't deny that Dora and Athena reminded her of herself and Bellatrix when they had been children at school—Dora was probably making almost as much trouble as her mother remembered Bellatrix doing years before.

A feeling of helplessness swept over the witch as she wondered what to do with her own daughter. She knew that the girl wouldn't believe a word she said even if Dora did stay still and let her talk. Andromeda stared bleakly across the room at the picture of herself, the three older children, and her husband. She couldn't fail again at protecting and guiding someone she loved...but she knew all too well that her loved ones often left her no choice.

A knock sounded on the door, and a voice called, "Mum?"

Andromeda waved the door open, her eyes settling on her son. He still believed in her, and so did Arielle, though the youngest Lestrange was far too innocent to have any reasons to doubt her mother. "What is it, dear?" she asked Laverne softly.

"Another letter from Hogwarts," Laverne sighed. "Another detention notice, I think."

"Oh dear, well, let's have a look," Andromeda said, taking the letter and opening it quickly. Mere seconds went by before she breathed, "Nymphadora!"

"What did she do this time?" Laverne asked curiously. "Sass a teacher again?"

"Cursed a student," Andromeda replied, shaking her head. "They want me to come speak to Dora, or they're going to send her home for a few days."

"You don't mean it!" the boy said in shock. "Our Dora? She's—well, she's never like that!"

The boy's mother got to her feet, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes, Laverne, when a child's home life becomes difficult, they begin to act quite badly toward the rest of the world. Dora's actions are just a mirror of how she's feeling on the inside."

Laverne screwed up his face in a thoughtful frown. "It effected her that much to find out about her true father?" he said in confusion.

Andromeda nodded with another sigh. "I've got to alert your grandmother that I'm going out, and then I've got to go directly to Hogwarts to remedy this situation. Your sister can't be acting like this."

The boy looked at his mother solemnly, then walked with her from the room. "Mum," he said quietly, "if she chooses to hate us, and leave, we can't ever speak to her again, can we?"

"Don't say that!" Andromeda said in horror, though the thought had already crossed her mind several times. "We will not talk about such things unless we have to, Laverne."

"Yes, Mother," he answered obediently, though he seemed to need to say something more.

"Yes, dear?" she asked more gently, and he looked up at her carefully.

"She can't leave us now, can she?" he said very quietly.

"No," Andromeda shook her head.

The boy nodded, then reached out and tucked his hand into hers as they walked toward Meira's dayroom. They were quickly admitted, and Andromeda stood a few steps inside the door. "Mum," she said softly, "Dora's got herself in trouble again at school, so I've got to go talk to her. I'll be back in a couple hours."

Meira Lestrange gave a slight nod, then asked, "You are going alone?"

Andromeda sighed. "Well, there's no one else, is there? It shouldn't take long; I doubt Nymphadora will listen to me."

"She's scared," Laverne murmured, and both his mother and grandmother agreed.

"I'll be back soon," Andromeda muttered, then turned and left the room.

* * *

The moment Andromeda set foot in Hogwarts, she received knowing looks from the pureblood children at the school. She was grateful when Lauren Avery approached and told her, "Nymphadora and Athena are out by the lake, if that's what you're here for."

"Thank you, dear," Andromeda said and turned toward the Black Lake. It wasn't difficult to spot the two Lestrange girls out by the water's edge.

Dora's hair was bright red, her arms crossed as Athena spoke earnestly. Nymphadora soon spied their mother and mutter to Athena so that the girl turned around to see Andromeda walking toward them.

"Hello, Mother," Athena said as her mother approached, reaching out to embrace the woman and receiving a hug.

"Athena," Andromeda said quietly. "Dora."

"Are you here to yell at me?" Nymphadora demanded. "Go ahead: I don't care."

"Athena, dear, I need a few moments with your sister," Andromeda said gently, and Athena immediately walked away. She turned to Dora to find her staring out at the lake.

"They threatened to suspend me."

Andromeda too looked out at the water. "They expect me to tell you to behave, Dora," she mused, "but I don't think I shall. I want you to be ready to take your place in the world, and I want you to know that you are my daughter and you always will be, no matter what you do."

Dora scowled. "Sure."

"I do expect you to be more careful when cursing others," Andromeda told her. "I don't want you to go to prison, you know."

"Do you think I'd do that?" Nymphadora smirked, turning to her mother.

"Well, I do worry," Andromeda sighed. "You always did idolize Bellatrix. I don't want you to ruin your life."

"I won't," Dora replied. "I'm not stupid. Anything dangerous or incriminating that I might do is never done in the open like when I cursed that stupid Ravenclaw girl."

Andromeda nodded once. "Good. That's what I expect of you. Be careful."

Dora's eyes narrowed. "I'm fine."

Andromeda didn't reply for a moment, her heart aching, and then said, "I love you. I'll see you later." And without waiting for her oldest daughter to answer (which Dora didn't, anyway), Andromeda turned and made her way out of the castle.

* * *

In the Common Room that night, Athena sidled over to her sister, sitting down and murmuring, "So how did it go?"

Nymphadora frowned at her Charms textbook, then muttered, "I wish she'd yelled at me."

"So she wasn't mad?" Athena persisted. "I told you she wouldn't be."

"Hush," Dora growled at her. "All she said was to not ruin my life."

"Oh." Athena frowned in confusion. "How would you do that?"

Dora let out a giggle at her sister's naivety. "She's afraid I'll _Crucio_ somebody and get thrown in Azkaban like Aunt Bellatrix," she sighed dramatically. "I told her that I know better. I'll be fine."

Athena her lip slightly. "Be careful, Dora," she murmured. "We love you: that's why we're worried."

"Yeah, Mum said as much too," Dora muttered, "but I don't believe her. She just doesn't want me to embarrass the family."

Athena reached over and placed her hand over her sister's. "She does love you: we all do." The first year took a deep breath, then said, "I need help with my Defense homework. Will you help me?"

Dora shrugged and leaned in to glance at her sister's book, missing Athena's sigh of relief.

* * *

Andromeda Lestrange smiled down at her newest little cousin, the baby's mother grinning proudly from beside her on the couch. "She's beautiful, Tessa," Andromeda told the new mother.

Tessa blushed. "She's wonderful," the witch sighed happily. "I didn't know what motherhood would be like, though I always imagined it would be amazing…."

The brown-haired witch cradled the little one in her arms, thrilled to hear the beautiful child make soft sounds as she wriggled slightly. "Astrid Celeste," she murmured, then looked up at Tessa. "Did Reg name her?"

"We chose the name together," Tempest replied with a smile. "He's so adorable with her." And she blushed again.

"I'm happy for you," Andromeda told her with a smile. "And you don't even have to deal with Reg's parents."

Tempest laughed again. "He mentioned that to me right after Astrid was born," she told Andromeda. "We're really happy right now, Dromeda. I'm glad he doesn't want another child right away; I think I need a little while to get used to there being three of us now."

Andromeda laughed too, looking down at baby Astrid again. "Are you ready for Dora to meet her?"

"Yes," Tempest answered, holding out her hands to take the child back. She called a house-elf and told it to let Regulus know that they were ready for them to enter the room.

Andromeda stood and walked a little way away from the couch, waiting for a minute or two for Regulus and Nymphadora to join them. Dora entered the room first, hurrying across the room to sit by Tempest and giving her first real smile in a long time to the little baby.

"Oi, she's awake now," Regulus said in amusement. "She's only awake when we're trying to sleep."

"Lost a bit of sleep?" Andromeda grinned.

"A bit," Regulus admitted. "But I think I've done well: it's been fairly easy so far."

Tessa gave Andromeda a knowing look, and they both laughed. "He has helped, to be fair," the young witch said. "He's good with her, like I said earlier."

Regulus smiled at his wife, then said, "Dromeda, I'd like to speak with you if you can spare a minute away from my daughter."

Andromeda returned his trademark Black smirk and answered, "Very well."

The two walked some rooms away, Regulus motioning Andromeda to the balcony as of course he knew she hated being in any study. "Has Dora been doing better at school?" he asked his cousin thoughtfully. "I haven't heard any of the others mention any conflicts recently."

Andromeda sighed, a rueful smile on her face. "I haven't received any detention notices since I went up to the school and spoke to her," she answered him. "We'll see how long that lasts—Athena tells me that Dora has had more fights, but nothing has got back to the professors. I suppose she's learned how to cover her tracks."

"Good for her," Regulus nodded. "I was concerned that we'd have a bit of a problem on our hands if she didn't settle down." A small frown settled on his features. "I don't want her to do something she'll regret."

"Like me," Andromeda muttered. "I'm an idiot."

Regulus turned slightly to look at her face, then said quietly, "I can't say I would have ever approved what you did under any circumstance, but I don't think you're an idiot for falling in love, Andromeda."

She shook her head. "How did I ever think something like that could work out?" she asked her cousin with a sigh. "Though I never expected such a reaction from Rodolphus' little brother."

Regulus couldn't help laughing at that. "Well, I for one am glad that you weren't strictly disowned," he replied. "He sort of rescued you from the House of Black, even though he hurt you terribly."

"You don't even know," Andromeda said wearily.

"I remember being at your wedding," Regulus said slowly, glancing off into the distance. "It was obvious that you wanted to be anywhere else but there at his side. And the way you looked at us...your family—it was one of the most awful things I've ever seen. The only one who seemed okay was Sirius...he just accepted it all."

"He knew too much," Andromeda admitted. "He was fully aware of why I wanted to escape the house of my father and live quietly with someone who would love me unconditionally. You were so young—you just walked by and looked at me like I was a monster."

Regulus sighed, turning to his cousin before reaching over and taking her hand. "You terrified me," he said to her. "You were the best of all of us—I adored you, Andromeda. For you to try to run away from us—well, I didn't understand it at all. Sirius and I had several long talks about it, but he was gone so soon afterward—"

The dark-haired man looked away for a moment, and Andromeda squeezed his hand understandingly. "You solidified his reasons to leave," Regulus told her evenly, still not looking at her. "But nothing could have helped by then."

"I'm sorry," Andromeda whispered. "I didn't mean to lead him astray. I was only thinking of getting away from father—escaping his abuse. But I only went from one man's abuse to another's. In spite of Rabastan's claim to love me, he's still that stereotypical pureblood man."

Regulus chuckled, then said, "Forgive me, I shouldn't laugh. I still think of him as a young boy like myself."

Andromeda smiled unhappily. "Yes, wasting away in Azkaban."

"Do you wish I'd gone there too?" Regulus questioned her.

"I do not begrudge a woman her husband, nor a child its father," Andromeda answered, "but I was upset that you and Lucius went free with seemingly no trouble."

"Tempest thought so," Regulus mused. "You know, you and Dora are a lot alike."

"I suppose," Andromeda sighed. "Back then I was just being selfish—and I was pregnant with Arielle. I was not emotionally stable at all during that time. Rab's parents had to help me a lot because I couldn't cope with anything. I don't understand how they took the imprisonment of their sons so well."

Regulus shook his head in regret. "Well, I understand you better now, I think. I'm grateful that you kept me strong enough to survive my own awful life choices."

Andromeda gave him a small smile. "The House of Black still needs you," she told him. "Once Father is gone, you'll be the only man left. You are the only real man in our family, anyway."

The young man raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "How has your father lived for so long? Most Blacks don't live that long—not even Mother, and she's the meanest witch I've ever known, bless her."

"He's evil to the core," Andromeda answered flatly. "While your mother was just loud and opinionated. He _abused_ us, Reg. In the most unspeakable ways. He's too mean to die—he exists to haunt me, and I swear Bellatrix has nightmares about him in Azkaban. He's the monster, not me."

Regulus stared at her, stunned at her words. "Cygnus—? Oh, Andromeda!"

She returned his stare, her eyes burning with cold fire. "That's why I wanted to leave. To find someone who loved me for who I was. Not for what I could offer. But no. I was trapped by someone who— _just as Father said_ —was just like the man I had tried to escape."

"Sirius knew," Regulus breathed. "But he wouldn't tell me!"

She laughed mirthlessly. "He caught me at a moment of weakness and I let it slip accidentally," she told him. "I made him swear to keep it a secret." Andromeda shook her head in bitter recollection. "I hate my father," she said. "He had better stay clear of me, because he's caused me nothing but pain and suffering."

Regulus suddenly looked uncomfortable. "You don't think he would hurt your daughters, do you?" he said very quietly. "I mean, we are supposed to go over there in a couple weeks."

"I think he's got his eye on Nymphadora," Andromeda said angrily. "Why else would he have told her about her real father? Why else would he try to get on her good side when he and Mother always despised her and made a marked difference between her and their other grandchildren?"

"I'll help you keep an eye on them while we're there," Regulus said firmly. "He will have no further chance to harm you and your family."

"Thank you," Andromeda murmured. "With Rab's father passing away last year and Laverne still being so young, I've got no one to help protect the children."

"It's so wrong," Regulus sighed. "I hope things get better for you."

"The Dark Lord will return."

Both of them jumped, turning to see Nymphadora standing in the doorway behind them. "Dora!" Andromeda gasped.

Regulus looked at the girl and nodded, casually releasing Andromeda's hand. "Indeed he will," he answered. "And we will be ready to return to him."

"You don't care," Dora said.

"I'm of no use to anyone in Azkaban," Regulus told her. "We've had this talk, Dora."

"You have?" Andromeda said in astonishment. "Dora!"

"Don't 'Dora' me," Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "Of course we talked about this."

"I told her that I'm more than ready to return to the Dark Lord's service when he comes back," Regulus informed Andromeda. "But if I have no idea where to look, I can hardly go out and bring the Dark Lord back myself."

Nymphadora gave him a little grin of knowing amusement. "Well, Astrid woke up and started crying, so Tessa had to go off to feed her," she told them. "I decided to find you two and see if you were talking about anything interesting."

Regulus smirked. "Only discussing the next gathering at Ravensden," he said, "and wondering what shenanigans Cygnus will come up with next."

"Ooh! When are we visiting there?" Dora asked eagerly.

"Next week some time," Andromeda answered her daughter. "He's still got to give us the date." She shook her head slightly as Regulus led the way back into the house. "Why do we still go over there for parties now that Mum's gone and there's no hostess?"

"He might ask you to stand in," Regulus said. "It would keep you busy."

Andromeda shivered slightly, more and more concerned about the future of her and her children.


	32. Recurring Theme

**And here we are, after many, many weeks. I have discovered video games and I'm very distraced. Yes, I said distraced.**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Nymphadora grinned happily at Athena in her bedroom mirror as the younger girl shook her head. "You volunteered for it," Dora shrugged.

"Hold still," Athena ordered her, picking up a hairbrush. "It is a little late for you to be asking me to do your hair."

"I didn't want to ask the elf," Dora sighed, "and Mum's too busy with all the preparations. I don't even know why she agreed to be the hostess; I know she didn't want to do it."

"Because it makes sense," Athena answered. "Mother is the only Black sister available to do this, with Bella in prison and Aunt Cissa having her own mansion. It makes sense that she would take the place of her late mother, even though she hates her father and that mansion."

Dora shook her head and Athena poked her in the back, reminding her to keep still. "I don't understand why she hates him, but she's entitled to her opinion."

"Oh, Dora," the younger girl sighed, "you know she loves us and wants to protect us. Maybe there's something about him that she can't tell us but must protect us from."

"Yeah, maybe he's a werewolf," Dora scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Athena grinned in spite of herself and said, "I don't know about that, but be careful around him. I don't trust him."

* * *

Andromeda stood in the entrance hall of Black Manor at her father's side, greeting the guests as they arrived. It seemed like she had gone back to the days of learning how to run a pureblood home from her mother. She welcomed Regulus and his family, her cousin giving her a knowing look and making her feel uncomfortable next to her father. Regulus led his family away from them, and Andromeda turned to smile and speak to someone else.

When nearly everyone had arrived, Cygnus excused himself from her side to get a drink, and Andromeda requested, "Bring me one, won't you, Father?"

He raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. "Finally getting over your hatred of wine, Andromeda?"

"Not at all," she smirked. "I feel I shall need it to cope with this evening before long."

The man chuckled and agreed.

"I'll be speaking to Cissa," she told him, turning and walking away.

Narcissa was talking to Laurel Avery, both of them smiling as they discussed their children. "Hello," Andromeda said to Laurel. "I missed speaking to you on the way in. Welcome."

"Oh, thank you," she said. "Playing hostess again for your father?"

"Like the dutiful daughter I am," Andromeda replied, a smirk threatening to break across her face.

"Did you see?" Narcissa said to her sister. "Athena is talking to the Nott boy over there and hasn't been paying attention to anything else since."

Andromeda glanced over where the other two witches were looking and smiled. "She has mentioned him a few times recently, I suppose," she mused.

Narcissa smiled too. "Have you spoken to her and Nymphadora about such things?" she asked.

"Yes," Andromeda answered, "though Dora doesn't think much of boys, and Athena didn't seem to be particularly attracted to them yet. Perhaps that's just changed."

"Where is Dora?" Laurel said thoughtfully. "I haven't seen her, and she usually stands out."

Andromeda glanced around quickly, then laughed. "There's no telling where's she's got to."

* * *

Nymphadora was out in the grounds of Black Manor, just wanting to have a bit of time alone while everyone else was distracted. She stood near the edge of the pond on the grounds and watched the water ripple as if disturbed by something below.

She wasn't really angry at her mother much anymore, but she was slightly annoyed that the woman hadn't told her the truth. Dora only wished that, if she had to be different, she could have her family together. She could only wonder about her real father and what he was like, for she didn't dare ask her mother. But he had to be all right if her mother had loved him, right?

The girl was so lost in thought that she jumped in surprise at the appearance of a house-elf. "Miss Dora," it squeaked, "Master Cygnus wishes to see you."

"Oh," Dora said in surprise.

"Tilly must take Miss Dora there now," said the elf.

Dora frowned but held out her hand. "Fine," she sighed, and the creature took her hand and disapparated.

Nymphadora fell to her knees as they appeared in Cygnus' darkened study, the elf leaving immediately. "Sir," she breathed, scrambling to her feet to his amused smirk.

"Dora," he said with a smile, "still so clumsy in spite of your mother's teaching."

"It was the elf," Dora snapped, her roots tingeing red before she got control of herself.

"Of course," he mused. "Have a seat, Dora."

She obeyed, feeling slightly uncomfortable as he watched her from behind the desk. "What did you want to see me for?"

"Well, I suppose you've been told not to morph and make a spectacle of yourself," the man began, "but I was curious to see how your powers compared to your mother's. She does not have full powers, but you do, and you rarely display them."

"Mother's paranoid about a lot of things," Dora sighed. "I can morph to whatever I want, but she says it's dangerous to show off."

Cygnus scoffed at this. "It is not showing off to be who we truly are, Nymphadora," he said.

"I suppose," Dora said thoughtfully. "I morphed a lot when I was younger, before I went away to school." She grinned and closed her eyes, changing her face to a completely unrecognisable state. "I haven't lost the ability, though."

Cygnus rose from his chair and walked around the desk, pausing at a cabinet to the side of the room. "Yet you only morph your hair and face."

"Well, I need to be recognised by my family," Dora huffed. "I do morph for my sisters' amusement at home."

"Naturally," Cygnus agreed. "What's your most common morph?"

To his surprise, the girl blushed. "Well," she began, and got to her feet, closing her eyes and morphing easily. She started in shock when she opened her eyes again, as he stood very close to her, watching intently.

"You look so much like your Aunt Bellatrix like this," he murmured, and Dora's heart skipped a beat at the tone of his voice.

"I miss her," Dora said nervously. "Even though-"

"So do I."

"What?" Dora practically whispered, though in the next moment, she cried out as the man gripped her by the arm and backed her against the wall. "Stop!"

"You're such a naive little girl," he growled in her ear, his magic crackling theateningly as she began to struggle. "Oh, don't fight me, Nymphadora. You may be gifted but you're not powerful."

Dora stared at him. "But I didn't do anything wrong!"

The man spat in disgust. "You sound like your worthless mother," he snapped at her. "You are not one of us, Nymphadora. You have only stayed with your family because I have allowed it."

"That's not true!" Dora cried, cringing as he placed a rough hand on her hip. "Stop! Leave me alone!"

"If anyone finds out what you really are," Cygnus said, pinning her to the wall as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back to look into her eyes, "you will be sent away. Be a good girl, Nymphie. Behave."

"No!" Dora yelled, her own magic crackling. "No, don't-"

"Don't beg," he told her, and Dora cried out in horror as his hand slid across her hip to her inner thighs. "Don't beg," he whispered as she writhed against the wall, "and I may let you go."

Tears spilled down her cheeks as he tore her skirt, her body shuddering in horror. She could feel his hands on her, but couldn't stop him, even though she bit and scratched and fought hard. He slapped her across the face and she cried out as he forced her to the floor. "I told you to behave," he hissed, "but you won't obey. You'll have to learn the hard way."

Nymphadora shrieked in horror at what was happening to her, sobbing desperately as the man pulled away the material of her skirt "Please," she sobbed. "Please don't."

But it was too late. She shrieked as he got onto her, the girl soon writhing in agony beneath him. "Oh, Dora," the man groaned, "I have missed this."

"I hate you!" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face as she turned her head to the side, not looking at him. "Please stop!" Her magic crackled, and an answering magic came from the study's ward.

* * *

Athena Lestrange's hair was white as snow as she raced down the hall and down the stairs toward her mother. She hurried up to her mother, looking up at her and breathing, "Grandfather's got Nymphadora."

Andromeda stared at Athena for a second, then excused herself from the women she was entertaining and walked away with her second daughter. "Where is she, Athena?"

"His study," Athena whispered.

Andromeda paled and rushed off toward the stairs, drawing her wand as she went. She hurried down the hall, sound-warding it before raising her wand and breaking the ward on her father's study with a tremendous blast of magic. "GET THE FUCK OFF MY DAUGHTER!" she screeched, marching into the room and throwing curses at the man.

He summoned his wand and rose to combat her, leaving Nymphadora curled up on the floor, sobbing. "Andromeda," he sneered.

"You evil, filthy excuse for a human being!" she shrieked at him, filled with unspeakable fury at him for his behaviour. She sent curse after curse at him, but he was ready for them and blocked the spells easily.

"Mum," Dora sobbed, clutching the shreds of her dress around her.

Andromeda heard the broken plea of her daughter and turned to her father, enraged. "You will _never_ harm me or my family again!" she yelled. " **Avada Kedavra**!" She did not register what she had done until Cygnus' expression froze on his face, and he slumped to the floor.

Ignoring her immediate concern for the result of her actions, she hurried to Nymphadora's side and began healing and helping her, repairing her robes. "Oh, Dora," Andromeda breathed, reaching out to comfort the girl.

"No!" Dora cried with a broken sob, pulling away from her mother. "Don't touch me!"

"Dora," Andromeda whispered, "I've been through this-I know what it's like. He used to do this to me and Bellatrix all the time. That's one reason I had to leave this place."

"Mum," the girl sobbed, her hair white as she shuddered in horror, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Andromeda said, tears coming to her eyes.

Dora gripped her hair in both hands and tugged it sharply. "You warned me and I didn't listen! He's so awful-"

Andromeda couldn't speak as she watched her daughter wrap her arms around herself and rock back and forth, inconsolable. She waited for several moments, then murmured, "I need to get you and the others home so I can take care of this situation. I'm going to bring Athena and Regulus up here. I'll be right back."

"No," Dora cried. "I don't want to see anyone!"

"As soon as I come back, I'm taking you and Athena home," Andromeda promised her. "You'll be safe there."

Dora burst into sobs again, and Andromeda turned and left the room, checking her face to make sure that she looked alright. She rejoined the party, singling out Regulus and approaching him quickly. "A word with you, if you please," she said, and knew by the look on his face that he realised something was happening.

Andromeda led him to the stairs, motioning Athena to herself. "Come with me and stay outside the study, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother," the girl said, trembling slightly.

The three set off toward the room and Athena paused outside as Andromeda led her cousin into the study. "I killed him," Andromeda said simply over the sound of Dora's crying.

"I thought so," Regulus murmured. "I felt it in the wards. Get your daughters home. I'll take care of things here."

"Thank you," Andromeda sighed, giving him a grateful look before going over to Dora. "Dora, Athena's just outside. Let's go to her and I'll apparate us through the wards."

Dora did her best to stifle her sobs as her mother helped her to her feet and led her out of the room. Athena looked at Dora questioningly, but Dora refused to look at her. Andromeda shook her head at Athena, then took each of her daughters by the arm and disapparated to their home.

Her oldest daughter immediately began to cry again, and Athena bit her lip, unsure what to do. A door opened down the hall, and Meira looked out at them all, Arielle running to them joyfully. "Mum!" she called. "Ooh. What's wrong, Dora?"

Nymphadora turned from the girl and ran, making Arielle look up at her mother with a trembling lower lip. "It's not your fault, baby," Andromeda said softly. "Grandfather hurt Dora and she's upset."

Athena looked at her mother in concern. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, but she'll need time to heal," Andromeda answered. "Stay here with Grandmum, dears. I've got to go finish up with the guests." She turned and apparated back to Black Manor.

* * *

Athena timidly knocked on her older sister's bedroom door. She waited a few moments, but there was no reply. She finally just opened the door a crack and whispered, "Dora, it's just me."

She was only met with the sounds of Dora crying heartbrokenly into her pillow. Athena carefully shut the door behind her and walked over to the bed, carefully perching herself on the edge of it. After a moment, she just crawled over next to her sister and took her hand reassuringly.

"Say it," Dora choked after she'd seemed to calm slightly.

"What?" Athena asked in confusion.

"Say it," Dora sniffed, tears still streaming down her face. "'I told you so.'"

Athena squeezed her older sister's hand. "Never."

Dora gave a small sob and pulled her sister close, hugging her tightly. "Stay."

Athena wrapped her arms around the wounded girl and answered, "I will."

* * *

Later that evening, Andromeda looked in on the two and found them asleep. The mother teared up as she looked at her two oldest daughters clinging to each other, then stepped back and closed the door on them. So many emotions were flooding through her that she didn't know which was the strongest.

She grieved for her daughter, wishing that Nymphadora had not been subjected to her father's evil ways and feeling guilty that she hadn't been able to protect the girl. She was exhausted from the events of the evening and concerned about what their future held.

Regulus had told her that he would help to cover up the real cause of Cygnus Black's death, and she couldn't help only being slightly relieved. Andromeda's only consolation was that her father could never touch any of her family again.

The witch checked on her son next and found that he was dressed for bed, but sitting up, wide awake. "Do you need anything, Laverne?" she asked him.

"No," the boy answered. "I'm just worried about Dora."

"So am I," Andromeda said quietly. "But she's a strong girl, and I think she'll recover."

"So you killed him?" Laverne questioned, looking up at his mother.

She regarded him for a few moments, then sighed and walked closer to him. "Yes, Laverne, I did," she answered her son. "I could not let him get away with abusing my daughter in the same way he abused me."

Laverne stared at her in shock. "He hurt you too?" he asked.

"When I was a young girl and still lived at Black Manor, yes," Andromeda told him quietly. "He was a very evil man, Laverne. He had to be stopped for good."

"You're not going to go to Azkaban for killing him, are you?" Laverne murmured, reaching out to hug his mother as she sat down next to him.

"No," she answered, hugging him back. "Regulus is going to help smooth things over at the Ministry, and we'll be fine." She sighed and added, "We do have to attend the funeral ceremony, though. I don't know how Dora will deal with that, though."

"We'll help her," Laverne said firmly. "She's our sister."

Andromeda agreed, then got to her feet and told him goodnight before leaving the room. She didn't know what the next few days were going to hold for her and her little family.


	33. Funeral Party

**This chapter...I want to burn it. It's frustrated me for months. So here we go, and I'm moving on. We are never getting back together. Like, ever.**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

 **(1-6-19)**

* * *

Two days passed where Nymphadora did not leave her room, only her sister Athena and her mother admitted to see her. Dora always had her meals brought to her and refused to join the rest of the family for meals. This was the occasion that found Andromeda taking a tray to her oldest daughter's room in hopes that the girl would talk to her.

"Dora?" she murmured, placing one hand on the girl's bedroom door and letting the girl know she was there.

There were a few moments' hesitation, and the door swung open to admit her. Andromeda walked into the room, finding Dora sitting on her bed, waiting for her. "Oh," Dora said, seeing the food her mother had brought. "I forgot it was supper time."

"I wondered," Andromeda said with a small smile before handing her daughter the tray and sitting next to her.

Dora gripped her fork, then paused for a moment, glancing at her mother. "You want to talk, don't you?"

Andromeda looked down at her hands clasped on her lap and said, "We have a funeral to attend tomorrow, Dora."

A little gasp escaped her and she immediately said, "I'm not going."

"It's not going to be a normal occasion," Andromeda mused. "You always say pureblood gatherings are strict and boring—and most are—but this one will be different."

"What do you mean?" Dora asked guardedly, frowning.

"None of us are wearing black to the funeral," Andromeda said, a smirk on her face as her eyes lit up in anticipation. "Me, your brother and sisters...not even Reg and Tessa, or Narcissa and Lucius. They've all agreed to join us, though Lucius was quite reluctant." She giggled as Dora rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Honestly?" Dora said, a small grin creeping onto her face. "So what are we wearing?"

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Oh, we're going to dress for the party afterward," she told her daughter. "The guests don't know, but they're all being invited to a dance after the funeral."

Dora smirked. "Perhaps I should go," she said.

Andromeda merely shrugged. "I'm wearing a bright blue," she said. "Athena's wearing green...you can wear whatever you like. I don't know what Laverne and Arielle are doing yet."

"What would Aunt Bella wear, do you know?" Dora asked in a slightly hushed voice.

"What Bella—?" Andromeda looked at her daughter thoughtfully. "Well, I don't know that she'd be particularly joyful to be part of such a thing, but she did hate the man just as much or more than we do. If she were to do something like this, she would probably wear a very light colour because she preferred the dark shades."

"How much convincing did it take to get Aunt Cissa to agree to this?" Dora laughed. "Did she hate the idea?"

"Yes," Andromeda answered with a smirk. "But I told her that if she did wear black, she'd blend in with everyone else at the party afterward, and that if she went home to change, she'd be late. She grumbled and complained, but agreed to play along with us."

Nymphadora nodded, then asked, "What would you say if I morphed and went as Bellatrix?"

Andromeda raised an eyebrow, then shook her head. "You could," she told the girl. "But you'll have to be ready for everyone's comments and remarks."

She reached for her fork again, a smirk on her face. "I'll be ready," she said.

* * *

Arielle Lestrange came rushing down the hall and collided into her mother in the Entrance Hall where Andromeda was helping Athena straighten her dress. "Mum!" the girl gasped. "Mum—"

Andromeda drew a deep breath, a small smirk coming to her lips as she saw the very image of her older sister walk into the room behind Arielle. "Arielle, dear, it's just Nymphadora," she told her kindly. "Dora, _well done_. You look very much like your Aunt Bellatrix."

"Dora, what are you doing?" Laverne asked her, having been surprised into silence for a few moments.

"I'm going to the funeral as Aunt Bellatrix," Dora answered with a wicked smirk, turning her dark, dark eyes toward her little brother. "Do I look terrifying enough?"

"Yes," Arielle shivered, and Athena gave a small laugh, wrapping her arm around the girl.

"You're missing Bella's red lipstick," Andromeda said thoughtfully, quickly conjuring a mirror and helping Dora to fix a couple of her features. "There you are. Now you could practically be her."

Nymphadora looked around at all of them with a smirk, then flicked up the left sleeve of her pale blue dress. Andromeda gasped softly, then said, "Be careful showing that, Dora. It is not an innocent symbol."

Arielle peeked at Dora from behind Athena's arm. "What's that, Dora?"

"It's the Dark Mark," Andromeda said before Dora could. "It's the symbol given to those faithful to the Dark Lord, though most of them are imprisoned now, like your father and Bellatrix. It's not something to flaunt at this time in our world."

Athena nodded in agreement. "But it wouldn't be Bellatrix without it," she said. "Shall we go terrify the guests?"

Laverne laughed and Arielle looked over at her mother. "Is Dora allowed to go out like that?"

"Today is a special day, dear," Andromeda said softly. "It's fine for the occasion." The chimes rang in the manor and she turned, opening the gates. Lucius, Narcissa, and their son entered, only for the adults to stop short and stare at the Bellatrix look-alike while Draco stared at her in fright, peeking out at her from behind his mother.

Nymphadora smirked. "Silly Draco," she said. "Welcome, Cissa, Lucius. Ready for the happy occasion, I see."

"Dora?" Narcissa breathed in disbelief, quickly putting two and two together. "That is an amazing morph. I was sure she'd escaped Azkaban somehow."

"One day she will return to us," Dora said simply, walking forward and hugging her aunt as Draco moved closer to his father. "You look lovely."

"Well, I already feel out of place," Narcissa sighed, returning the embrace. "But seeing you all, I don't think it'll be too bad."

Andromeda laughed, greeting her sister and brother-in-law. "We're to meet Regulus and Tessa at their home," she told them. "Then we'll go to the burial together." Her children gathered around her as the Malfoys disapparated together.

The Lestranges were not far behind the Malfoys in arriving at Black Manor, and Nymphadora stood apart from the rest a little as the gates opened to them. Regulus raised an eyebrow at her the moment he saw her, and she smirked. "Greetings, cousin," she said to him carelessly as the others exchanged their pleasantries.

"Bella," he said, a smirk on his face as he gave her a secret wink. "Tempest will be here in a moment: Astrid was giving her difficulties at the last moment."

"A true daughter of the House of Black," Dora mused, making her mother shake her head.

They all knew when Tempest had arrived because she made a sound of alarm the moment she saw Nymphadora. She stopped still, her daughter in her arms as she didn't know what to do, though moved to her husband's side when Regulus motioned for her.

"It's Dora," he said, amusement in his eyes. "She decided to embody Auntie Bellatrix today."

"I didn't mean to worry you, Tessa," Dora said, giving her an apologetic look. "How's Little Storm today?"

"Cranky," Tessa answered simply, though she smiled at her baby girl and kissed her head. "She's not in the mood to go out, and I probably won't be able to keep her during the party."

"We should be going now," Lucius interjected, and the other adults agreed.

The family arrived at the funeral location just in time to greet the first guests as they began to arrive. Marshall Avery started in shock at the sight of Bellatrix Lestrange standing there in a pale blue dress, smirking at him, and his daughter Lauren leaned over to Athena and whispered, "What's this all about?"

"You and your father are welcome to attend the after-party at Black Manor," Athena said dutifully, smiling at her friend.

"This is disrespectful, isn't it?" Lauren said worriedly, looking around. The Avery girl then noticed that all the Blacks, Malfoys, and Lestranges were wearing festive colours instead of the traditional funeral garb.

"We're celebrating our family moving on, dearies," the Bellatrix look-alike grinned at the two girls. "He was the last of the older generation, you see. It was about time for him to go."

"Bella!" Narcissa said in shock, and Andromeda had to hide a smirk at this exchange.

Dora raised an eyebrow at her aunt, then wandered off into the people just arriving. Laverne turned to his mother. "We'll be able to keep track of her by listening for others' reactions," he said in amusement.

Soon enough, all the guests had arrived, and Regulus said to Andromeda, "I'm going to go see if Dora wants me to seat her, then I'll come back and seat you, all right? I assume we're playing along with her Bellatrix charade?"

"Why not?" Andromeda said with a smile. "Go on." The witch watched as Regulus walked away, but he and Nymphadora talked for the longest time before he finally went and seated her up from, one seat away from his own wife. He then came back for her, and she asked, "What were you and Dora talking about?"

"Oh," Regulus said, "as the oldest daughter, she's got to speak today." He saw Andromeda's stricken look and added, "I've coached her on what to say and given her notes. She'll be fine."

Andromeda bit her lip slightly and motioned her three other children to follow as she took her cousin's arm and walked with him to their seats up at the front. "Are you sure this is wise?" she asked him, and he only raised an eyebrow and smirked.

They took their seats and waited for Nymphadora to rise and speak to them. And the girl did. A few minutes later, the Bellatrix look-alike got to her feet and walked to the front of the room. She surveyed the purebloods gathered there with a critical smirk, then sighed dramatically, "I've been told as the eldest daughter that it is my _privilege_ to speak upon this most unfortunate event. I'm sure it would please my father to know that I am standing here at this moment to say a few gracious words about his life."

She smirked and took a couple steps to the side, glancing at the closed coffin that held Cygnus Black. "He believed that he taught me nothing, despaired that his unruly daughter would never make it in pureblood society..." Nymphadora shook her head sympathetically. "Oh Father. He tried to get rid of me, but it's not that easy to hide your mistakes."

Andromeda and Narcissa shared a look of concern and amusement, and Arielle held on to her mother's hand, wondering what her oldest sister was going on about. At this moment, Astrid began to cry, and Dora turned and looked straight at Tessa and her daughter, Tessa getting up to leave the room with the child.

"Little Astrid will never know the influence of this man," Dora mused, watching them leave. "Blessed child." She turned and regarded the whole audience again. "Even though Cygnus Black couldn't manage to carry on his own family name, he has provided the world with three beautiful daughters to continue other pureblood lines." She turned her head toward the coffin, her eyes darkening slightly.

"We won't forget you," she said in a low, calculated tone. "The lessons you've taught us, the wisdom you've passed on..." Nymphadora looked away from the coffin as she resisted the urge to gag.

Lifting her chin and facing the audience, she glared for a moment, then announced, "In honour of this delightful occasion, we will be hosting a dance this evening at Regulus and Tempest's place. All are invited: don't be late. It starts now."

She stepped down from the platform, Regulus waiting for her and escorting her out of the room, Andromeda and the rest of their family right after them. Regulus turned to Andromeda for an instant and said, "Tessa's waiting for us: let's go." He turned and disapparated with Nymphadora.

The moment they arrived, Tessa approached and informed her husband, "I've given Astrid to the elf for tonight. Do you know who all will be attending?"

"There's no telling," Regulus chuckled, opening the gates as Andromeda arrived with the rest of her children.

Arielle was hiding behind her mother, peeking out at the Bellatrix look-alike once again in concern while Athena shook her head at the girl. "Dora, really, can't you stop now?" Athena sighed. "You're scaring Arielle."

Nymphadora tilted her head and considered her two sisters. "Oh, is baby Arielle scared of Auntie Bella?"

Andromeda shook her head at Nymphadora, then placed her hand gently on Arielle's head. "She's not going to hurt you, darling. She's just playing around."

"I don't like it," the little girl said, frowning at her sister. She jumped as other apparitions began to sound outside the gates.

"You'll be fine," Dora reassured her, glancing toward the gates to see who had arrived. She spied Lucius and Draco leading the way, Narcissa walking up with Laurel Avery, others apparating after them.

The party was soon in full swing, Nymphadora smirking proudly as she led the first dance with Regulus, Tempest laughing at them as they moved quickly together across the dance floor before others began to join them. Everyone was still wary of the Bellatrix look-alike, but most of them had figured it out.

"Impressive," Moriah Nott said to Andromeda. "She pulled off that speech almost like I'd imagine Bellatrix herself would have."

"She's got the mannerisms," the Carrow girl agreed. "She's like enough to be Bellatrix's daughter, though she was never blessed with her own."

"Well," came a haughty voice as the one they were speaking of joined the group, her face flushed with excitement, "I don't think the grandparents could have handled two sets of Lestrange grandchildren."

The women smirked, Laurel shaking her head slightly as Andromeda slipped her arm around Bella's waist casually. Tempest grinned at them, raising a camera and snapping a picture of the two, who look at each other and laughed happily. "Dance with me, Andy," Dora grinned at her wickedly, her eyes daring her mother to disagree.

Andromeda smirked slightly, allowing her daughter to drag her out to dance to a rather more lively song than she'd wanted. "Dora," she smirked, twirling easily as the girl smirked back at her. "You've done very well today."

"No," the girl scoffed. "You don't mean to say you're proud of me?"

"You were closer to Bella in some ways than anyone else," Andromeda replied. "You're the only one old enough to really remember her."

"She will return," Dora whispered intently to her mother. "When the Dark Lord returns for his faithful ones."

The brown-haired witch hummed in agreement, looking directly into her daughter's eyes. "Do you plan on joining him, Dora?"

"Would you be angry if I did?" the girl asked.

"I would advise you to notice how it has effected our family," Andromeda replied after a moment. "But it is your decision, of course."

"Mother," Dora sighed, "you never make decisions easy for me."

"But you would also hate if I told you what to do," Andromeda pointed out with a smile.

"Well, that wouldn't work anyway, would it?" Dora replied.

Andromeda merely shook her head at her daughter, the two finishing off their dance easily. Both of them were grateful when the night came to an end and they all said goodbye to the guests, who were still confused at the idea of a funeral party. Dora morphed back to herself once the last guest had gone, and Arielle went and threw herself into her sister's arms. "Be yourself," Arielle demanded. "No more Bella."

Nymphadora laughed. "We'll see," she said.


	34. Back to School

**Sooo yeah it's been a while, and I always say I'm hoping to do better with updating, but most of us know how that goes. That being said, I have been to several doctors lately and am trying to get answers for some things that have been going on. So.**

 **Thanks to my readers Kara and nadasnape, who haven't given up on me. Bless your hearts. I'd have given up ages ago if a writer was as unpredictable as I am. Yes, I do plan to finish Prisoner, and thank you so much for sticking around.**

 **I also got another story idea the other night, but I have promised myself that I will NOT write it until Prisoner is done. I give myself until May, because then it will have been two years. How's that for motivation? Here's to hoping I finally get my act together.**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Andromeda Black Lestrange sat in the windowseat of her dayroom, looking out the window as she held a glass of wine in her hand. She had left her children all exclaiming together over Laverne's first Hogwarts letter to have a few moments of peace and quiet to herself.

It was the fourteenth of June, and she silently remembered her and Rabastan's sixteenth wedding anniversary, sitting alone in her room. He'd been away from her for nearly eight years already, and she missed him, even though she thought she'd never miss the company of Rabastan Lestrange. She wished there was a way to see him, to talk to him once again, but she knew that his actions toward her last time would probably make it difficult for anyone to be allowed to see him.

She did love him, in spite of his faults. He wasn't a terrible husband, when it came right down to it, and he did want to do his best for his family. Andromeda just thought that he should have done something other than join the Dark Lord in order to do that.

The witch took a sip of her wine and sighed. It had been four years since her last visit to him, and she did not know if he'd still believe her to be unfaithful since she'd given birth to a child since his incarceration. "I love you," she whispered.

She couldn't even write to him because she knew the letters would be read by others, and there were so many things she wanted to say that she meant for only his ears and eyes. She turned slightly, levitating her glass over to a table as she summoned quill and parchment. She would write him a letter, yes. But she wouldn't send it; it would wait for him, just as she did.

 _To my husband, Rabastan_ :

 _First of all, I miss you. I wish you were here to see the children growing up, making our family proud as they begin their Hogwarts years. They mention you sometimes, especially when we're all together. We all love you and can't wait for you to come back._

 _Dora expects you to return when the Dark Lord rises again, and I have no doubt that you will, if He does. I miss you, Rabastan, and I want you to come home. I love you. I'd give almost anything to have you back, my husband. It isn't easy without you._

 _I know you have it far worse, but I'm lonely. The children need their father, and I...I want you back._

 _Your loving wife—_

She looked up from her parchment and dashed away a tear. She'd wanted to write "your faithful wife," but something told her that if Rabastan actually ever saw the letter, it would infuriate him. So Andromeda signed her name to the letter and sealed it, labeling it with her husband's name and putting it in a small box, deciding that she'd add more letters to it each time she missed Rabastan.

Sending her writing things back to their place, she summoned her glass again and leaned against the wall, looking out the window. Perhaps she'd even ask the children to write letters to their father so that he'd have something from them as well.

* * *

A few days later, Laverne raced into the room where Andromeda was helping Athena with a spell and said, "Mum, Regulus just sent a letter saying that he's on his way here. He wants to know if you'd like him to go along with us to Diagon Alley on Saturday."

Athena glanced at her brother, and Andromeda reminded her daughter to concentrate before she told her son, "Just a minute" and guided Athena through the tricky charm.

Andromeda turned to Laverne and said, "I think that could be lovely, dear. We'll have to see about it once he arrives."

"He's been so helpful the last couple of years," Athena said thoughtfully, turning toward her mother and Laverne. "Especially since Dad's dad died. Regulus has helped our family a lot, and I think it's because of Mum. He wants to help her because she helped him."

Laverne looked up at his mother. "One day, you'll have to tell me what you did for him."

They all looked up when they felt Regulus' magic in the wards, and Laverne offered his arm to his mother. "With you, Mother," he told her.

She smiled and took his arm, walking with him down to the gates to allow their cousin entry. Regulus greeted her kindly, then turned to Laverne and said, "In honour of your eleventh birthday, Tessa and I brought a gift for you."

He extended it toward the boy, and Laverne grinned. "Thank you," he said, beginning to unwrap the parcel when his mother nodded to him. After a moment, he exclaimed, "Hey, Mum, it's that new broom Dora and I were telling you about. Just look at that!"

Andromeda gave Regulus a reproachful look and he grinned. "You know, Andromeda, it is supposed to be safer than the old brooms we were taught to fly on. And it has safety charms on it as well."

"And I'm guessing you took the speed limit off of it?" Andromeda said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, I would never—" Regulus protested with a laugh, though he winked at Laverne. "The man in the shop told me that it can outrace our country Quidditch team's brooms."

"Cool!" Laverne said excitedly. "Thank you!"

"Of course," Regulus answered.

"You're too much like your brother," Andromeda sighed, and the young man hesitated for an instant before smiling slightly and agreeing with her.

Laverne turned to his mother eagerly. "May I go show Dora?" he asked her, indicating the broom.

Andromeda smiled. "Certainly," she told him. "Don't forget to give Dora a turn once you've had your fun, you know."

He thanked Regulus again and rushed off in the direction of his sisters' rooms. The man turned to Andromeda. "I assume he's very excited to be attending Hogwarts this year?" he asked her.

"He can't wait," Andromeda smiled proudly. "He's going to do well, I'm sure. He was saying just before you arrived that you were thinking about going to Diagon with us?"

"If you don't mind, of course," Regulus replied.

"I think it should be a family outing, to be honest," Andromeda said carefully, Athena looking between the two with interest to see if Regulus would be offended. "That's how we've done Dora and Athena. If it wasn't Laverne's first year, then maybe I'd agree to it."

"He did seem excited about it, though, Mother," Athena interjected. "But he may well be distracted by Regulus' gift to him."

Regulus chuckled. "That's fine," he said. "Don't concern yourself about it. Though Tessa and I do invite you and your family to dinner Sunday night before the children go back to Hogwarts."

Andromeda looked at him for a few moments, then said, "Why?"

"Why?" Regulus asked in amusement as Athena seemed shocked at her mother's rudeness. "To have all of us together before the three leave for school. I may be over here seemingly every week, but Tessa doesn't see your family often, and Astrid loves when you all visit."

"I question your motives," Andromeda said haughtily, and Regulus raised an eyebrow at her, making her smirk at him. "We will see."

He nodded, then said, "Well, I must be off. I have others to visit before I return home, and Tessa told me not to be away long."

Andromeda merely shook her head at him. "Go on, little brother," she said suspiciously. "Good luck with Tessa."

Athena giggled at this, though she covered her mouth with her hand right after. Regulus merely nodded to both witches, then turned and left them standing there at the gates of Lestrange Manor.

"Any idea what he was talking about, Mother?" Athena asked her.

"Perhaps," Andromeda said, a small smile on her lips. "But we shall see."

* * *

The day before Dora, Athena, and Laverne were to leave for Hogwarts, they visited Black Manor as Regulus had invited them, he and his wife greeting them politely. The Lestrange family was greeted at the door, Astrid running to Arielle with a giggle and hugging her around the legs. "Welcome!" the toddler grinned at them.

"Thank you, dearie," Andromeda said with a laugh, looking down at the child.

"Up," Astrid requested of Athena, holding her arms up to her cousin.

"Astrid, no," Regulus said gently. "Come here." The toddler hesitated for a moment, then trudged back to her father and peeked out at their visitors from behind him. "The meal is ready," he told Andromeda and her family, reaching down and lifting Astrid into his arms. "Shall we gather in the dining room?"

Everyone followed him, Andromeda catching Tessa's eye and seeing the younger woman smirk, then blush and turn away. Andromeda raised an eyebrow in suspicion, then separated Laverne and Arielle when they both decided that they wanted to sit next to Astrid. She sat Athena next to the toddler, knowing that her second daughter would naturally keep an eye on the little girl even though Astrid was sitting right next to her father.

Subdued, Laverne and Arielle took their seat on either side of their mother, and Nymphadora sat down on the other side of Laverne, glancing across the table at Tessa. The adults kept a polite conversation going for a little while as they ate, once in a while asking one of the children about something at school.

It was the exception to their rule about going to someone else's house for dinner: if they were at Black Manor, the children were allowed to join in the conversation if they had something worthwhile to add and didn't get overexcited about it. Dora joined in every so often, and Laverne too, but the middle sister often kept quiet. Arielle didn't yet speak up in adult conversation unless she was specifically asked a question, having been hushed one too many times in public.

After they had all sufficiently started in on dessert, Regulus turned to his two-year-old daughter and asked, "Do you remember what we told you this morning?" The little girl nodded, and Regulus said, "Well then, why don't you tell your cousins?"

Astrid raised her spoon and grinned at them all. "I'm gonna be a big sister," she announced proudly.

Andromeda and Dora gasped together, Athena saying, "Ooh!" a second later. "Oh, congratulations," Andromeda said warmly to Tessa. "I'm very happy for you both."

"Thank you," Tessa murmured, blushing as she glanced at her husband and blushed a deeper pink. "We're both glad for this blessing and excited to see what's in store for our family."

Regulus grinned, turning to Athena as she asked, "Will it be little sister or little brother?"

"We've decided not to find out," he said simply. "We want it to be a surprise."

"Astrid," Laverne said to the toddler, "do you want a little sister, or a little brother?"

"Sister," Astrid answered, grinning at her dad. "Boys are icky."

This made everyone laugh, and Regulus got up from the table, lifting his daughter down from her chair. "Take your mother and your cousins to the sitting room," he instructed her, meeting Andromeda's sharp eyes with his own. "I have a few things to discuss with Andromeda."

As soon as the others had left, Regulus said, "If you'll join me in the garden, Dromeda." He did not speak again until they were out walking together beneath the swaying green vines growing in a canopy over the fountain. "Nymphadora wrote me a letter last week," the man said conversationally. "Do you know anything about that?"

"No," Andromeda replied with a frown. "I wasn't aware...she sent an owl?"

"She did. Nymphadora asked me to begin teaching her Dark Arts, Andromeda," Regulus murmured.

"And?" the witch asked him finally, looking into his face. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that she's underaged, and that since she's not my daughter, I cannot train her in such things with parental consent," he replied, looking straight back at her.

Andromeda was troubled at this news, knowing if she refused to let her daughter learn from Regulus, she would never hear the end of it—from multiple sources. "Well, Andromeda said at last, "if she doesn't learn from you, she'll take it upon herself to learn the Dark Arts on her own, or worse, study it with her friends. Perhaps it would be better if you taught her, because she needs to know control if she's got to have that kind of knowledge."

Regulus nodded. "Do you give your consent, Andromeda?"

"Yes, I do," Andromeda murmured. "Try to convince her to make something of her life, Regulus."

"Like you did with me?" Regulus chuckled. "I'll do my best. Perhaps I'll suggest that she work toward getting herself a job at the Ministry to make 'proper' connections."

"All right," Andromeda agreed. "I truly hope everything turns out all right with the children. The world is so uncertain."

"It is," the man said quietly. "We're going to make it, no matter what happens."

"I'm glad you have the confidence," Andromeda replied, and Regulus took a deep breath and said, "Shall we join the rest of the family?" Andromeda agreed and followed him back into the house.

* * *

Laverne Lestrange soon found himself on Platform 9 ¾ to catch the Hogwarts Express with his two older sisters. His mother stood nearby, holding Arielle's hand as she watched her three oldest children drag their trunks onto the train. The youngest Lestrange hugged each of the older ones, then returned to hold her mother's hand, quiet as she watched the girls walk away.

The Lestrange heir turned to his mother, and Andromeda said softly, "Yes, dear?"

"Who's going to take care of you while I'm gone?" Laverne murmured, hugging his mother goodbye before giving her a look of concern.

"I'll be all right, Verne," she answered. "You'll be seeing us on holidays, anyway."

"You're always really sad when they're gone," the boy said, having witnessed it with Dora and Athena. "Then when they come home, you're better until they leave again…I'm not going to be here to help you."

"I'm here!" Arielle said indignantly, glaring at her brother.

Both her mother and brother laughed, and Andromeda said, "It's part of being a parent, I suppose. We don't like to say goodbye to our children, but of course you've got to go to Hogwarts."

Laverne nodded slightly, then asked, "Would it be easier if Dad were here?"

Andromeda drew a steadying breath and gave a tiny nod before hugging her only son again. "Go," she said. "Go on; you'll miss the train if you don't hurry. Make us proud, and don't forget to write. And for goodness' sake, behave yourself."

"I will," he promised, then turned and hurried toward the train.

All three of her children leaned out the windows and waved to her as the Hogwarts Express departed, leaving her standing there with her youngest daughter.

* * *

Laverne joined his sisters in their compartment, unwilling to go look for one of his own. Nymphadora looked up at him and smirked. "You made it!" she said. "We didn't know if you'd choose to stay with Mumma Andy or not."

The boy blushed furiously. Dora had never let him forget that he, unfortunately, was a mama's boy. "She's always sad when we leave," Laverne said, deciding to ignore Dora for the moment. "And now she only has Arielle."

Athena sighed. "Poor Mum. Nothing's ever been easy for her. Sometimes I wonder how she carries on like she does."

"Because she's stubborn," Dora said, rolling her eyes at the two. "You know that her husband accused her of being unfaithful to him when she went and told him about Arielle? I mean, she may have brought most of it on herself, but that man has not helped her at all."

"That's our father you're talking about," Athena said sharply, glancing at the door as Dora warded the compartment just in case.

"Do you think Dad will understand when the Dark Lord returns and frees him?" Laverne asked Dora.

"Do you think Arielle _is_ Dad's?" Dora shrugged. "Do you blame him for questioning her parentage?"

Both Athena and Laverne looked horrified at this, and Athena said, "Of course Arielle is Dad's!"

Laverne still looked scandalised, but told his oldest sister, "It doesn't matter. It's just like with you: she's still our sister."

"Whose child would she be if she's not Dad's?" Athena asked in a hushed voice, her blue eyes full of shock.

"Does it matter?" Dora sighed, leaning against the back of her seat. "She could be Regulus' daughter for all we know. Or grandfather's." Nymphadora started giggling like an idiot, and Athena told her to shut up.

"Dora," Laverne began, a disturbed look on his face, "what do you think Dad will be like when he returns?"

"Angry," Dora said promptly. "And insane. Mum won't want us near him, but she won't be able to stop him. He's going to hurt her, or I never knew him at all."

Laverne looked alarmed. "We've got to protect her."

Athena clapped her hands over her ears finally. "Stop it, both of you," she said. "You shouldn't be saying such awful things about Mum and Dad."

Dora shrugged. "Well, it's going to happen, whenever the Dark Lord returns."

"Dora!" Athena snapped, and the older girl shrugged and fell silent.

Laverne stared out the window at the passing countryside, trying not to imagine his father as an angry man that hurt his mother out of rage and jealousy. He had the feeling it was going to be a long year, but that was all that the boy could be sure of at the moment.

* * *

The next evening, Andromeda received a letter from Laverne, written after he'd been to his classes for the day. Andromeda sat down on her bed and began to read:

 _Dear Mother,_

 _I was offered Hufflepuff by the Sorting Hat. Is that weird? I chose Slytherin, just as we talked about, so don't worry. Dora said that she was offered Hufflepuff as well, so apparently Athena's the most Slytherin out of us. I don't know how that works._

 _Athena told me not to mention that Dora hasn't stopped getting into mischief and dueling other students, but…at least she isn't getting caught anymore. I'm amazed at how much the other students are afraid of her. Even the Slytherins don't bother her. Is it any wonder Dora's not a prefect?_

 _Anyway, I think I'll be all right here. My first day's gone all right, even though I am getting some stares, just like Dora and Athena warned me. I'll keep you updated and see you at Christmas._

 _Your son,_

 _Laverne_

Andromeda read it over once again, then gave a sigh and walked to Meira's dayroom and knocked. She was admitted, finding Meira sitting and looking out the window as Arielle brushed her hair. The girl looked back and smiled. "Did he write?" she asked.

"He did," Andromeda smiled, reaching out and placing it in Meira's hand. "If you'll read it out loud, Mother?"

"Mum," Arielle said, running her fingers through her grandmother's long hair, "was her hair grey when you first married Dad?"

"Aria," Andromeda sighed, "you shouldn't ask questions like that."

"I only had a little bit of grey when my sons were married," Meira answered with a small laugh. "It's all right, Andromeda. They are allowed to ask questions within the family."

Arielle returned to brushing her grandmother's hair, looking up at her own mother. "You don't have grey hair, though," she said.

Andromeda smiled secretly. "Not yet," she told her daughter. "But I'm sure as you children grow older I'll turn grey very fast."

Meira smiled as she unfolded her grandson's letter and read it out loud. "Bless him," she laughed. "Offered Hufflepuff."

"Because he's such a _good little boy_ , as Dora says," Arielle giggled. "Well, maybe he'll be a prefect one day, then."

"Perhaps," Andromeda said, and sighed softly.

"What's wrong, Mum?" the young girl asked her.

"Well, your older brother and sisters remind me of me and my sisters," Andromeda answered. "I just want our family to get along better than we did growing up."

Arielle nodded, now concentrating on braiding Meira's long hair. "You always got along with Aunt Cissa, didn't you?" she asked.

Andromeda agreed, then murmured, "Bella and I always got along until we were at school, and then our family fell apart. I'm just worried about them being at Hogwarts...there is so much trouble waiting to find them, and there are so many things that could hurt them…."

"They're going to be all right, Mum," Arielle said firmly, turning to her mother. "We're a family."

Andromeda smiled. "Of course, dear," she said, giving her daughter a slight hug before leaving the room again. Hadn't she and her own sisters been a "family" before school? Hogwarts was bound to change everything for her family, perhaps even more than she thought.


	35. Looking to the Future

**New Prisoner chapter! Well duh, you're all here, aren't you?**

 **Anyhoo, here we are, working through the years of Prisoner. Hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

Regulus stood with his arms crossed, wand in hand as he watched Andromeda's oldest daughter perform a complicated curse that he had taught her. "Contain it," he warned her, watching the Dark fire spread from the tip of her wand. "Do not let it escape the circle."

Nymphadora did not look up, letting the flames dance higher and higher until they were floor to ceiling, a cylinder of fire before her. "Now change them," Regulus ordered.

She waved her wand as if conducting an orchestra and the flames morphed into multiple creatures, plants, and even faces of people before continuing to change the forms of the flames. Finally, she swirled her wand, the fire roiling around in its circle before it compressed to the floor, smaller and smaller, then went out.

"Your best work yet," Regulus said when the young woman turned to him. He uncrossed his arms and continued, "When the school year is out, you'll be working with me more. We've laid the groundwork for you to have control of most spells I'll be teaching you. I am neither naive nor foolish enough to believe that you will stop with the ones you learn from me, but I do hope you'll exercise control with these spells, no matter the circumstance."

"Of course," Nymphadora smirked at the man, both of them turning when there was a knock at the door.

Regulus waved the door open, his three-year-old daughter looking up at them. "Astrid, I told you not to bother us while Dora and I are working together," he chided her gently.

Astrid nodded seriously. "Mum sent me to tell you that she needs you," the little girl said properly.

"All right," Regulus said with a smile. "Where's your mother gone?"

"With Janner," Astrid answered. "She said Dora's mum wanted to know where Dora was."

"Naturally," Dora sighed, realising it was past time for her to be home. "Why can't I just be seventeen already? It's only a couple weeks away."

Regulus smirked. "It'll be here soon enough," he mused, motioning her to go first through the doorway.

They walked to the gates, and Regulus disapparated with her and Astrid. Dora immediately walked forward when they arrived, opening Lestrange Manor to them. "Join us," Dora said to him. "Explain to Mum how you detained me."

"If I recall correctly," Regulus smirked as he took Astrid's hand and followed Nymphadora into the manor, "it was you who refused to leave the training room until I allowed you to do that spell properly."

"You doubt my abilities," Dora accused him.

"Nonsense," the man answered. "I know you can do anything you choose, Nymphadora."

The witch smirked as she turned and led the way to the sitting room. Andromeda got to her feet and greeted all three in the doorway. Nymphadora grinned at her mother, then said, "Regulus detained me."

"Of course," Andromeda said with a sigh. "Dora, if you will, go to Athena and see if she'll talk to you. She's upset that she can't go to Avery's for the holidays."

"Why's she got to worry about boys?" Dora scoffed, then nodded to her mother and hurried off.

"Family drama?" Regulus asked, entering the room and taking a seat opposite Andromeda with Astrid at his side.

"She and Alvin Nott fancy each other," Andromeda told him. "Athena didn't want us to know, but Laverne let it slip last week. She wanted to stay with her friend Lauren Avery for a few days, but failed to mention that Alvin and Theodore would be there as well."

Regulus smiled ruefully at the idea of his little cousin dating. "We're getting old," he chuckled. "But times have changed and courtships are different now."

Andromeda gave him a severe look. "Not that different," she said. "My daughters will be protected."

Regulus agreed, and Andromeda suddenly smirked. "So how is Nymphadora's training going?"

"She's powerful," Regulus admitted. "I definitely expected that of her, but she excellent control in spite of her tendencies to want to skip the simple things."

Astrid fidgeted and Regulus stopped her with a glance before continuing, "I believe I've convinced her to seek out a position at the Ministry when she graduates from Hogwarts, and I can even secure her a place myself once she knows what department she'd like to work."

The brown-haired witch smiled gratefully. "You've done a lot for our family."

"No more than you've done for ours," the man replied. "But I must be getting home. "He got to his feet, Astrid immediately close at his side. "I'll be sending Dora's 17th birthday present over in a few days. I have a meeting with Selwyn that day, unfortunately, but we'll see you soon enough."

Andromeda walked with the two to the gates and saw them off, laughing and waving to Astrid before closing the gates behind them.

* * *

The three Lestrange sisters sat together at a table in the dining hall of Malfoy Manor, all silent unless they were talking among themselves. Athena, seated between her older and younger sisters, looked normal to everyone else, but her family was fully aware that she was upset with her mother for not letting her sit by Alvin. Arielle was giggling with Astrid, who was sitting on her other side.

Nymphadora smirked down the table at the little blonde boy in whose honour the Malfoys were hosting this party. Draco Malfoy had just turned eleven and received his Hogwarts letter, and his parents had not let any of their pureblood acquaintances forget it. The boy would be starting his first year in Nymphadora's seventh year.

The seventeen-year-old witch was relieved that she wouldn't have to put up with her spoiled brat cousin for very long, but Dora had already resolved that she'd make some mischief for the boy in the year that they were forced to have at school together. Dora hardly noticed their mother approaching until Andromeda had said quietly to her older two girls, "If you're going to go off by yourselves, I want you to be safe, do you understand?"

Nymphadora looked up and winked at her mother. "She's safest with me, Mummy dear."

Athena glanced at her sister with a concealed scowl, and Nymphadora grinned broadly as the two excused themselves, joining the older ones in leaving the room as Arielle watched them go. Just as Athena caught up to Alvin, Nymphadora saw their brother motion the youngest sister to join him with the other children, and hurried after the middle Lestrange sister.

When Dora caught up to Athena and Alvin, the two looked at her blank-faced, but the Metamorphagus was well aware of their annoyance. She followed them to the garden, where Athena turned to her and said, "Mother didn't say you had to watch us, Dora."

"No," Dora said simply, then turned to the young man standing there awkwardly. "If you pursue my sister as you seem so willing to do, know that if you so much as _think_ of harming or hurting her, I will make you regret it."

" _Dora_!" Athena gasped, blushing slightly as the Nott boy looked between the Lestrange sisters and nodded to Nymphadora.

"We haven't had a chance to talk about anything," the boy told Nymphadora.

"Then what in Merlin's name were you doing at school?" Dora asked with a laugh and a smirk. "Athena, you know Mother is paranoid: don't give her more reason to be. I'll probably be back later to collect you; don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Athena scoffed at this, making Alvin chuckle as Nymphadora walked away from them. Dora knew her prim-and-proper little sister well enough to realise that Athena wasn't about to do anything drastic just yet, but it was always fun to tease the girl anyway.

Dora had never been the kind of witch that thought about growing up to marry and have a family—even less so since she'd learned of her true parentage. But Athena had been intrigued with boys from a young age, and more recently had been thinking of getting married and starting her own family. Her older sister thought this was ridiculous, as Athena was only fifteen, but their mother didn't discourage the girl, only cautioned and educated her on the subject.

Sometimes, Dora knew, her mother didn't teach her the same things she taught Athena. Dora didn't want to know all about what pureblood witches were supposed to do by their traditions. She'd had quite enough tradition in learning how to behave in public, though she was sure that she wasn't supposed to threaten the heirs of other families, as she had just done to Alvin.

Laughing at this thought, Nymphadora went to join the other children, finding Draco with the others his age. Laverne was standing by as Arielle sat and listened excitedly to their blonde cousin, saying, "Oh, I wish I were old enough to go."

Draco smirked at Arielle. "There's a few years for you yet," he told her condescendingly to the nearly nine year old girl.

"She'll be joining you at Hogwarts in two years, my dear little cousin," Nymphadora said with a smirk, morphing her hair black as she joined them and took the seat Theodore offered her. "Besides, you had the same excitement when Laverne was starting Hogwarts."

Arielle looked over at her oldest sister with an identical smirk as Laverne agreed to Dora's statement. "In reality," Laverne added in amusement, "I'm two years ahead of him and you'll be two years after him. He won't know what to do, stuck between his Lestrange cousins."

Nymphadora laughed. "You'll have to be a good example for him, Laverne. After all, I'll be graduating this year."

Laverne, Arielle, and the others laughed, but the blonde boy looked at her calculatingly. "Going to settle down and have a family, Nymphie?"

"Well, we shall see, won't we?" Dora said with a dangerous look in her eyes. She would have to do something about his growing tendency to call her Nymphie. "I doubt there's a man alive who could live with me."

"I'm sure that's not true," Laverne said to her. "You are terrifying, but you're also fun."

"Dora's not terrifying," Arielle disagreed as Lauren giggled, then stopped herself.

"Arielle, don't tell my secrets," Dora said, rolling her eyes at them.

Draco looked straight at his oldest cousin. "So why aren't you Head Girl?"

Nymphadora raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't be because I've caused too much trouble, could it?" she mused. "Cursed too many students?"

Lauren and Laverne exchanged glances: they, Athena, Alvin, and others had all witnessed Nymphadora severely curse another Slytherin for speaking ill of her imprisoned family. "Or that she's secretly Bellatrix's daughter, not Andromeda's," Theodore chuckled. "Father says you're a lot like your aunt, Nymphadora."

"He would know," Nymphadora said, rolling her eyes. "They worked together."

The atmosphere was instantly charged with tension, and Lauren simply glanced from Laverne to Nymphadora. "Do you two remember your father? Before the whole Azkaban thing?"

Nymphadora frowned darkly, trying to decide what to say, and Laverne answered, "I don't remember much about him except that he told me to protect Mum."

Dora scoffed at this, though she said, "He was nice and kind to us children, I know. I was there when the Aurors came to our house and took him and Aunt Bella and Rodolphus away. I also attended their trial along with with Mother. It's almost been ten years already—wow. How different will it be when they return?"

The others looked at each other uncomfortably, and Arielle translated, "She means when the Dark Lord rises again and returns our family to us."

"She always says that," said another girl that had been silent up to that time. "But my father says that the Dark Lord isn't coming back."

Dora sat up straight and stared the eleven-year-old girl straight in the eyes. "He _will return_ , Parkinson. Bellatrix said he would, and if anyone could know something like that, she would. It will happen, and we must be ready."

"Are you calling her father a liar?" Theo frowned. "All of our fathers?"

"Oh, no," Dora said, leaning toward them conspiratorially. "I'm saying they're blinded to the truth. Lucius Malfoy himself hopes that he's freed from the Dark Lord's clutches."

"So," Lauren said brightly, knowing that everyone was becoming more angry by the minute, "obviously you can't join the Quidditch team this year, but you'll be trying out second year, right, Draco?"

Nymphadora sat back in amusement and watched the Avery girl balance the situation just as Athena would have done if she'd been there. Dora could only imagine what Athena and Alvin could be talking about, but the two showed up about twenty minutes later. Dora tried to catch her sister's eye, but Athena studiously avoided her gaze.

It was only when Andromeda and her children had arrived back at Lestrange Manor that Nymphadora marched Athena directly to her room and locked the door behind them. "So?" she asked.

Athena glanced up at her sister as she sat down on the bed. "So what?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Athena Lestrange!" Nymphadora said scoldingly, placing her hands on her hips and looking down at the girl. "Tea. _Now_."

"If you want tea, ask the elf," Athena said, lying back on the bed. "Honestly, Dora."

Nymphadora huffed. "Well, Miss Lestrange," she said simply, "if you won't speak freely…."

Athena yelped as her sister pinned her to the bed, tickling her mercilessly. "No—stop!" Athena shrieked, giggling uncontrollably as she squirmed beneath Nymphadora. "Let go!"

"Did he promise to love you forever?" Nymphadora giggled, close to her sister's ear. "Are you going to be Mrs Nott and give him children? Are you now? Be that perfect little pureblood princess?"

"Stop it!" Athena cried, struggling to push her sister off her. "Get off me!"

"Oh don't fuss," Dora said softly, though she made sure Athena couldn't get away from her. "I asked nicely."

"You did _not_ ," Athena said sharply. "You demanded to know when in fact there is _nothing_ to tell."

Nymphadora pouted at the girl, then rolled off her and lay on her back. "So you turned him down? Thenie, how scandalous!"

Athena got to her feet and straightened her dress, checking her hair in the bedroom mirror. "I told him that we would have to see how our relationship works out," she said shortly. "I also said that I would not date him without Mum's consent."

"Aw, aren't you the perfect daughter," Dora grinned, turning her head to look at the girl.

Athena turned to the older girl, her blue eyes clouded with anger. "I don't know why you have to be so mean," she said, her voice raised slightly. "It used to be only others outside the family, and then you started antagonising Draco, and now you tease me and Laverne all the time. Why can't you be nice, Nymphadora?"

Nymphadora propped herself up on her elbows and gave a careless shrug. "Well, I'm obviously not going to be the perfect pureblood daughter, so it's up to you and Arielle."

"That's no excuse for your behaviour," Athena told her, her eyes looking brighter than usual. "If you're not going to be nice then leave me alone, Dora. I want a family. It's my choice."

"That's what you think," Dora shrugged. "Just look what happened to Mum."

Athena stared at Dora in shock, then turned and rushed out of the room. Dora looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Children."


	36. Moving On

**A chapter, sort of on time? hehehe I'm trying, y'all.**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Athena Lestrange walked down the hall toward the Charms classroom as she tried to understand what had happened with Dora and Draco. Somehow, Dora had caused Draco to fail Quidditch tryouts so badly that he hadn't gotten a place on the team.

First of all, the young Malfoy was only a first year, so he shouldn't have been able to try out at all. Athena was sure that Uncle Lucius had a hand in that. Everyone had expected Draco to make the team, and they were shocked when Draco even had troubles controlling his broom.

Athena opened the door of the classroom and strode to her seat. Her old sister was out of control and it was a very good thing that Dora was in her last year—how Dora managed to find time to play pranks on top of studying for her NEWTs, Athena didn't know.

Hating her cousin was no reason for Dora to embarrass him in front of everyone at the tryouts. No one knew that Nymphadora had done it except Athena, and possibly Laverne. Dora and their brother were the Slytherin Beaters, meaning Dora had had the perfect opportunity to set Draco up for failure.

Athena struggled to concentrate in her class when they were reviewing charms in preparation for their OWLs. It was not easy to do each charm as Flitwick called it out when her mind was taken with concern about her older sister. She needed to speak to Laverne about the situation and see if he would go to Dora with her. Maybe she would listen to their brother.

"Aguamenti," Professor Flitwick called out, and Athena raised her wand.

"Aguamenti," she said firmly. A torrent of high-pressured water flew from the time of her wand, knocking her backward as other students shrieked in surprise. Athena tightened her grip on her wand and stopped the spell, getting to her feet to survey the damage.  
"A bit too much power, Ms Lestrange," Flitwick said, and some of the students laughed, others looking annoyed or angry as they dried themselves off.

"Sorry, professor," Athena breathed, seeing how she'd drenched the professor, the classroom, and the students.

Everything was soon dried off, but Athena didn't feel all right until she'd escaped to the Great Hall for supper that night. She sat down alone, as Alvin hadn't made his way into the hall and Athena refused to sit with Dora right now.

Several moments went by until Laverne strode into the hall and walked down the table to take a seat by Athena. "How's it going?" he asked her

She must have given him an awful look, because he said, "Whoa, okay. What's going on?"

Athena quickly placed a Sound Bubble around the two of them. "Don't you know—didn't you see what Dora did?"

Laverne frowned, but nodded. "She's graduating this year and won't be able to do things like that anymore. I mean, Draco will eventually be made the Slytherin seeker—just look at Potter. I'm sure Lucius won't let that go very easily."

"So you've noticed how mean Dora is?" Athena said in despair. "What are we going to do with her, Laverne?"

"Honestly, she's not ours to control," Laverne replied. "It's up to the school, and Mother."

"They'll never know half the things she's done," Athena said worriedly. "No one can stop her, and I'm sure you know Regulus has been teaching her the Dark Arts."

Laverne looked surprised, then admitted that he knew. "She's mentioned it a few times," he said. "She and some of the other older students like to compare spells and things."

Athena bit her lip slightly. "I'm worried about her. What if she becomes like Bellatrix and ends up in Azkaban?"

"She's smart," Laverne said confidently. "Dora is sneaky and can hide a lot of things. She's only been testing her boundaries. She'll be okay."

"How do you know?" Athena demanded. "She just acts so...insane."

"Do you remember her gossiping about Arielle a couple years ago?" Laverne reminded Athena. "Well, Nymphadora acts more like I'd imagine a daughter of Bellatrix to act, not a daughter of our mother."

" _Well!_ " Athena said, scandalised. "That can't be, of course. Dora once threw a fit about her whole parentage thing and Mum did a blood test to prove Dora's hers. _And_ her father's definitely dead."

Laverne chuckled, his sister giving him a reproachful look. "Dora will be fine," he said. "She's smart: you'll see."

Athena huffed at this. "She needs to behave."

"Well, when the Dark Lord returns, as she so likes to talk about," Laverne smirked, "she'll have to. I'm sure she'll join right up and then Dora will have to be that well-behaved pureblood witch Mum's tried to make out of her."

"As well-behaved as Auntie Bella," Athena scoffed.

"Well, you take what you can get," Laverne shrugged. "Look, I've got to eat and run. Theo's asked me to help him with some charm or another. If I have a chance, I'll say something to Dora. We'll be fine."

Athena shook her head but didn't say anything else. She'd have to wait and see what trouble Dora would get into next.

* * *

It was with great relief that Athena came to the end of that school year. They were all somewhat disturbed about the things that they'd heard about Harry Potter that year—after all, how could they really know what had happened when the three Gryffindor first years had attempted to protect the Philosopher's Stone?

A great mystery still surrounded the Potter boy, and no one was exactly sure about him quite yet. As far as they could all tell, he was definitely a Light wizard. In spite of everything Draco said about Harry Potter, from what Athena could tell, the Boy-Who-Lived was quiet (mostly), polite, and very well-behaved.

Dora was relieved to be finished with her school days, done with her NEWTs and waiting for their results. She'd already been questioned by her mother and Regulus as to how well she'd thought she'd done, but Dora wasn't completely sure. It was all over anyway and she wouldn't have trouble getting a position at the Ministry with her family influence if worst came to worst.

The day after her tenth birthday, the youngest Lestrange looked across the supper table and said to Nymphadora, "So now that you're done with school, you're going to go off and get married, aren't you?"

"No," Dora laughed at the girl. "I'm going to go work at the Ministry and actually do something productive with my life."

This confused Arielle, who then turned to her mother. "Why does Dora get to do whatever she wants and the rest of us have to follow all these stupid pureblood rules?"

Dora huffed at this. "I don't get to do whatever I want," she said. "Here's the story: I have a different father from the rest of you."

Andromeda's face went blank and the other two children turned to their oldest and youngest sisters as Meira set down her teacup carefully. "My father was a Mudblood," Nymphadora said simply. "Your father killed him and forced Mother to marry him and carry on his family."

"No, no, no," Arielle said, shaking her head. "You've tried to say that before—"

"Arielle." Andromeda spoke quietly, but there was an unusual tone in her voice. "It is true. I was pregnant with Dora when Rabastan killed her father, kidnapped me, and brought me here."

"It was difficult," Meira said, and the rest of the family immediately turned to her. "Your uncle and aunt wanted us to kill Andromeda's child before she was born, but Rabastan spoke for her, and Dora was born a few months later. But the family grew together, and you and Laverne and Athena came along. We had a beautiful dynamic until the Aurors came and took your father, uncle, and aunt away."

"Oh," Arielle said, looking back at Dora. "So you're a halfblood?"

"Yes," Nymphadora said coldly, her hair shooting black. "Do you have a problem with that? I can't change that part of me, you know."

"No," the girl mumbled, looking down at her plate.

"If you're wondering why we haven't got rid of her," Laverne said casually, "she's our sister and part of our family. We're never letting her go."

"Never," Athena agreed firmly. "Even if she drives us insane or embarrasses us with the things she used to do at school."

Nymphadora glanced at Athena, slightly offended, though she didn't mention it. "You didn't find out when the others did, Arielle, because you didn't believe them when they told you. I think you were only five years old or something."

The young girl turned to her mother, a horrified expression on her face. "Wait...you slept with a Mudblood?"

Andromeda looked directly into her youngest child's eyes. "Yes."

"Why?" Ariella questioned, confused. "You were a Black: of course you knew better."

"I hated my father and I wanted to get away from him," Andromeda answered. "I don't think you really remember Cygnus: he died a few months after the children found out about Dora. He abused me when I lived at his house, and when I found a man that loved me, I didn't hesitate. I couldn't bear the life I'd been living up til that time."

Meira looked around at the four young ones. "Your mother has been through a lot," she said to them. "And I only know what's happened since she arrived here at Lestrange Manor."

"Basically," Laverne told the family, "Dora's not going anywhere unless she chooses to do so, and Mother has done her absolute best to make sure that all of us were raised to pureblood standard. I will not be casting doubt on my mother's reputation."

"No," each of the other children said together, and Arielle turned back to Nymphadora. "So...what are you going to be doing at the Ministry?"

"I think I want to be an Obliviator," Dora answered them, "but I want to take a break for a few months first, get used to living with full magic."

"That's a wise choice, I think," Laverne agreed. "Even though we don't do the whole 'no magic out of Hogwarts' thing, it may take some getting used to not to have to be careful about it."

Dora nodded, pushing her plate away and getting to her feet. There was no way she wanted to stay around the house and do nothing for the rest of her life, and she knew without a doubt that her mother was not about to try to marry her off without her consent.

* * *

Nymphadora decided that she did not want to begin working at the Ministry until after the first of the year, so she was with her mother and Arielle as they saw the middle two children off to Hogwarts yet again. Dora shook hands with Laverne and told him with a grin, "I'm so glad that I don't have to go back anymore. Make sure the two of you behave."

"I don't know what you mean," Laverne answered with a smirk and turned to say goodbye to his mother before helping Athena with the trunks.

Arielle pouted as she watched the two board the train, but Andromeda slipped her arm around the girl's shoulders. "You'll be going next year, dear," Andromeda said to her softly. "There's a time and place for things."

Dora grinned at the girl. "At least you don't have to go with me," she shrugged. "I'm a terrible influence."

Arielle scoffed at this, though her face brightened as she asked, "Will you work on flying with me and help me with my morphing now?"

"All right," Dora chuckled. "Though you aren't doing badly, you know."

They waved to their family as the train pulled out of the station, and Andromeda disapparated with the two girls. As they walked up toward the gates of their mansion, Dora asked thoughtfully, "You've been married almost twenty years, haven't you, Mum?"

"It was twenty years in June," Andromeda answered simply. "And he's been in prison for eleven of them."

"Poor Mum," Arielle said, wrapping her arms around her mother as they reached the gates.

"It's all right," the witch said with a sigh. "I just wish you all could have had a real father. Desmond was good to all of you, but...it's not the same."

"Well, at least we have each other for a good while," Dora shrugged. "And you won't be by yourself once Arielle goes off to school."

"No," Andromeda smiled. "But I do expect that Athena will be married very soon after she graduates: just don't tell her I said so."

* * *

"Miss Andromeda! Miss Andromeda!"

The squeak of her personal servant and loyal house-elf roused her from her sleep, and the witch sat up with a groan. "What? Lacey, what's wrong?"

"Lacey is sorry, Mistress, but something has happened to Mistress's mother!"

Andromeda's heartbeat quickened, and she rolled out of bed, summoning her robe and pulling it on as she hurried from the room. As she approached Meira's room, the elf racing after her, she heard footsteps behind them. Turning, she saw Dora with her robe clutched around her. "Is it Nan?" Dora asked in concern.

"Something's happened," Andromeda said urgently. "Stay out here while—"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mother; you're not going to face this alone," Nymphadora said firmly, joining the older witch at the door. "No one else is here to help you, and I won't let you say no to me."

"I—I—" Andromeda said doubtfully, but Nymphadora reached out and grasped the door handle of the room.

Dora stepped inside, realising that there were no wards on the room anymore, and she took a deep breath when she saw Meira Lestrange lying on the bed, her eyes closed. Andromeda rushed to the woman's side, sparking Dora into hurrying to her mother at once.

"She's...dead," Andromeda whispered, swaying slightly before Dora reached out and steadied her before realising that her mother was in shock. "Meira...Mother…."

"Mum," Dora said firmly, "you need to sit down."

"No, no," Andromeda shook her head, and Nymphadora frowned, never having seen her mother behave that way before.

"Mother, listen to me," Dora said, slipping an arm around the woman. "We need to get things in order for her to be moved, but you're going to fall if you don't sit down. Come here." Dora led her mother to the chair before the mirror and forced her to take a seat. "Stay here," she ordered her mother. "Lacey, you know the order of things, don't you?"

"Yes," the elf answered, her eyes bright with many tears.

"Can you have the two start preparing her while I go write a letter?" Dora asked. "I need to get someone else here to help me with Mum. Arielle's not going to be much help once she finds out what's happening."

Lacey agreed and disapparated to find the two elves that would prepare Meira's body for burial. Dora stayed by her mother's side as she hurriedly scribbled the little note, then sent it off with her wand, not bothering to use an owl. Andromeda was now leaning against the back of the chair as she stared into the fire, unspeaking.

"Mum," Dora began, but did not know what to say to her. "I'm sorry. She was a good woman."

"She was the mother I never had," Andromeda whispered. "You couldn't understand."

"I understand more than you think," Dora answered softly, stroking her mother's hair back from her face. "She helped you stay with the family, and she's helped you raise us. She was the one that talked sense to me when I learned of my real father. She means a lot to all of us."

Andromeda closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and asked, "Who did you write the note to?"

"Regulus," she answered. "You helped him when his father died, so he should be here for you."

"It doesn't work that way," Andromeda muttered. "He won't be able to come over until the morning, anyway."

"Well, let's go out to the couch," Dora suggested. "We're not needed here; the elves will take care of it all for now."

Andromeda got to her feet, the two leaving the room and passing the children's rooms when a voice said sleepily, "Mum? Dora?"

"Arielle," Andromeda said, looking up at the girl standing in the doorway of her room.

"What's going on?" Arielle asked, looking between her mother and sister.

"Nan died tonight," Nymphadora said quietly, and Arielle stared at them.

"What? No," Arielle said in disbelief, her eyes filling with tears as Andromeda wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter.

"I'm sorry, baby," Andromeda said to the girl, hugging her gently. "It's true."

Arielle clung to her mother in shock, and Andromeda took a deep breath to calm herself. "Why?" whimpered the girl.

"Meira was old, Arielle," her mother murmured. "She was born in 1925, remember."

"Oh, Mum," Arielle sniffed, and Andromeda sighed, feeling better as she comforted her daughter.

"Why don't you come stay with me for the rest of the night?" Andromeda said to the girl. "We've got some planning to do tomorrow. You can stay too, Dora."

Dora shook her head. "I'll be fine. Aria, if Mum seems like she gets too sad, come and get me, okay?"

Arielle looked at her sister questioningly, but walked away with her mother without saying anything, and Dora continued back to her room for the last few hours of the night.


	37. Branching Out

**I'm sad: I'm really going to miss Meira even though she wasn't that central of a character. She means a lot to me because she helped Andromeda so much in the beginning and gave her some good advice. Meira even helped Dora out when she first learned that she was a half-blood. She's the best kind of mother-in-law, and therefore was honoured by Andromeda with the title of "mother." RIP Meira. We love you.**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

The next morning, Andromeda and Nymphadora greeted Regulus at the door of the mansion and let him in. Dora had been concerned about whether her mother could handle the situation, but Andromeda appeared to be fine.

"Thank you," Andromeda said to her cousin as the two retired to the sitting room and left Dora to stay with Arielle.

"Aren't you sad?" Arielle asked her sister in confusion. "I know Mum is."

"Of course I am," Dora sighed. "I loved Nan. But I'm more quiet: I don't express everything I feel."

"You do when you're angry," Arielle pointed out.

Dora grinned. "That doesn't count," she said. "I like people to know when I'm mad because it scares them."

"Mum said she wants you to go with her to Hogwarts to bring Athena and Laverne home for a couple days," Arielle told her sister. "Do you think they'll be upset, too?

"Of course they will: it's their grandmother too," Dora answered. "Meira's been around since the beginning of us, you know."

Arielle nodded, and Dora said, "Hey, why don't I teach you a new curse while we wait for Mum and Regulus to finish the plans?"

"Okay," Arielle agreed after a moment, and the two hurried off.

A while later, Andromeda said goodbye to Regulus and went to retrieve Nymphadora for their journey to Hogwarts. Arielle watched them leave without saying a word.

When they apparated onto the bridge, Nymphadora hesitated, then said, "You know, it wasn't until after your dad died that I could see thestrals."

"Well, yes, that would be true." Andromeda couldn't help smirking as she remembered murdering her own father. "I didn't realise I could see thestrals until the death of your father, when I came here to try to make you behave." She laughed at this.

"Well that's lovely," Dora said. "My father's responsible for your seeing them, and your father's responsible for my seeing them."

Andromeda and Dora laughed together as they walked up to the castle through the courtyard. "We've got to go see Dumbledore before we go to the children."

"Great," Dora rolled her eyes. "At least I'm not here for misbehaviour this time."

"Yes," Andromeda agreed. "Well, the sooner this is done, the better."

The two walked through the school, ignoring the stares of the children who clearly recognised Dora. Lauren Avery came up to them at one point and after greeting them asked, "Are you here to see Athena, or Laverne?"

"Both," Dora answered. "But we've got to pop by the headmaster's office first."

"Oh dear," Lauren said in concern. "Well, Athena is in Transfiguration and Laverne's in Potions, I believe."

"Thank you, dear," Andromeda said, excusing herself and Dora.

They made it to Dumbledore's office, but it took Nymphadora nearly five minutes to guess the password. "I'm guessing you have experience with that?" Andromeda said, raising an eyebrow at her oldest daughter as they ascended the stairs.

"A little," Dora smirked, falling silent as they stopped at the door. Andromeda knocked, then opened the door when they were given permission to enter.

"Ah, Madame Lestrange," Dumbledore said politely, looking past her. "And Nymphadora.

"Headmaster," the two women said at the same time. Andromeda did not look at her daughter before stating, "My husband's mother has died, and we've come to remove Athena and Laverne from the school for a few days."

"Of course," said Dumbledore. "I can have them retrieved from their classes very easily. Where would you like them to meet you?"

"Clocktower Courtyard," Andromeda answered. She knew it was close enough to the Entrance Hall to be able to escape quickly if either of her children reacted badly to her news.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "I'll send their professors a note and they'll be on their way. My condolences to your family, of course."

Andromeda merely nodded, turning and leaving the room with Dora after her. They walked to the courtyard in silence and sat down by the fountain to wait for Athena and Laverne. It didn't take long before Athena entered the courtyard, but Laverne took a little while to get there.

"What's going on?" Laverne asked, striding forward to greet his mother and older sisters.

"Nan's gone," Dora said quietly, looking between her younger siblings.

Athena's eyes widened in shock. "No…."

Andromeda looked between the two middle children and sighed, "It's true, dear. Meira passed away late last night. Lacey came and woke me up to go see about it."

Laverne stepped forward and slipped his arm around his mother, giving her a small hug even as he looked away from her so she couldn't really see his face. She knew he was frowning, saddened at the news; the boy really did have the mannerisms of his father. "We're going home with you, right?" he asked her. "Is Arielle all right?"

"We're all in shock," Andromeda murmured. "Let's go. It'll be easier to talk at home."

They walked away from the castle, past the apparition wards so she could apparate them home. Dora disapparated before them, and Andromeda followed with the younger two, glad that Regulus had taken it upon himself to teach Nymphadora some practical things as well. Athena was now tearing up as she looked toward the gates of their manor, and Dora wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"The ceremony won't be until tomorrow," Dora said as they walked through the gates and entered the house, being approached cautiously by Arielle. "Nan's had a good long life. Hopefully we didn't give her too much trouble. None of you have caused as much drama as I have."

"True," Andromeda agreed simply, then said, "I suggest you two settle in, have a walk around the garden or something, then come down to the kitchen and have a cup of tea. It's best to let things sink in for a few moments: we need to be partially gathered for the burial."

At this, Athena turned and walked away, Dora quickly following her. The two girls were silent for a few moments until Athena said, "Did—did you see her?"

"Barely," said Dora quietly. "I think she went peacefully: she passed away in her sleep. Mum had quite the shock, though. I had to pull Mum away because I thought she was going to collapse, so I didn't really look at Nan before the house elves began to take care of her."

"I can't believe she's gone," Athena whispered. "It doesn't seem real. I wish I'd been here to be with you and Mum."

"It can't be helped," Dora sighed, squeezing her sister gently. "You've got to go to school, and we all know that. It's just our generation now, except for Mother. It's a good thing she's got Cissa and Regulus. I don't know what she'd do right now if she didn't have them."

"She'd be the same," Athena said with conviction. "She'd do her best for us no matter what."

Dora agreed. "We've got to make sure that she's okay tomorrow, though. I don't want her to faint or something like she did at your father's trial."

Athena turned to look at her older sister. "Wait. You were there?"

"Yeah," Dora shrugged. "Mum did fine until they were given to the Dementors, and then she fell, and I think Regulus caught her, or maybe she actually hit the floor. I don't really remember that part. Mum's pretty strong, but Meira's meant a lot to her, and to all of us."

"I'll help keep an eye on Mother as much as I'll be able to," Athena volunteered with a strained smile. "...I still can't believe it."

"Me either," Dora sighed, shaking her head. "Me either."

* * *

Both girl watched their mother carefully during the funeral, but Andromeda gave no sign of distress, even when their Nan's body was burned and the ashes were gathered into an intricately carved wooden box to be taken to the Lestrange tombs. Andromeda apparated with Arielle and Laverne, and Dora disapparated with Athena, the box held tightly against herself.

The moment they arrived, Arielle frowned. "Won't there be wards on it, Mum?" she asked.

"There are," Andromeda said quietly. "But you have access through the blood ward and Dora and I have permission because Meira added us to the ward when your granddad died."

"They're together now," Athena nodded, looking at the box in her older sister's hands.

"Yeah," Dora murmured, holding out the box to her mother.

Andromeda shook her head. "Laverne's got to do it, remember?"

Dora turned to her brother, and Laverne reached out, taking the box and turning to his mother with a questioning look. "Lead the way, Mum," he requested.

She led her four children over to the alcove when they had laid Desmond Lestrange's ashes to rest not many years before, and indicated to Laverne where to place the box. The young boy solemnly slid the box into the opening in the wall, stepping back to stand by the rest of his siblings.

"Nan," Arielle whispered. "We'll miss you."

Athena bowed her head slightly, and Andromeda slipped her arm around her second daughter, hugging her to her side. "She was kind," Athena whispered. "No one knew her like we did."

"She was the best kind of mother," Andromeda murmured. "She was my mother after mine refused to speak to me anymore."

"Well, your mother was a bitch," Dora pointed out, and Laverne gave his oldest sister a reproachful look. Dora sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't spend more time with Nan."

"We loved her," Athena sniffed, brushing away a tear as they stood there. "I guess this is when our family moves on, isn't it?"

"Ready for the next generation," Andromeda agreed, giving her fourteen year old son a small smile. "Let's go home, dears."

They all trudged out of the tomb, Athena still wiping away tears as Arielle handed her a handkerchief. "I can't believe it," she said, shaking her head slightly.

Laverne looked over at her. "I don't think it'll sink in for a while, maybe until we get back for the summer," he said. "It's okay."

Athena nodded, and the family disapparated to their home.

* * *

"Dad, where are you going?"

Regulus Black turned to see his young daughter running toward him. "Astrid," he said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him as high as she could reach.

Her face turned up toward his, a knowing look in her eyes. "Where are you going?" she asked again.

"I'm going to go see our cousins," he told her, knowing it was no use to stall his answer. "I'm going to take Dora to the Ministry because she wants to work there."

Astrid wrinkled her nose. "Dora's weird," she stated. "Be careful."

Regulus chuckled at the little girl's warning, gently ruffling her hair as he said, "We must always be careful, Love. Run along now; it won't do for me to be late."

Astrid grinned and hurried away from her father, who quickly left for Lestrange Manor. Regulus did not wait very long before the gates were opened and Dora met him there.

"Nymphadora," he greeted her. "Ready to go? Are you nervous, or excited?"

"Both," Dora said indifferently. "I'm sure I'll be fine once I'm trained and used to the different things."

"Of course," Regulus agreed, offering his arm to her. "If you'll do me the honour, Miss Lestrange."

Nymphadora rolled her eyes at him but took his arm all the same. "My pleasure, dear cousin."

They disapparated, and the moment they arrived, people turned to look at them. Nymphadora did not flinch, but moved her hands to her sides and walked with him toward the lifts. They got into one of the lifts alone except for a few memos flying around overhead.

"I'm sure you know," Regulus said conversationally, "but it is fairly dark down at the Department of Mysteries. It is not my favourite place, but I've heard that the Unspeakables do interesting things."

"Prophecies and experimentation," Dora grinned girlishly. "I think that sounds entertaining enough for me."

Regulus raised an eyebrow and led Dora out of the lift and down the hall, turning to her when she hesitated. "The last time I was down here…."

"The trial," Regulus murmured. "Well, you'll not be working in the courtrooms, so don't concern yourself about that."

They continued down the hall and someone stepped out of a room. "Regulus," the man said, stepping forward to shake his hand before looking at Dora. "This must be Nymphadora Lestrange. I've heard stories about your school days."

"Not too boring, I hope," Dora replied.

"Not at all," the man said, his gaze boring into the young woman. "Regulus speaks highly of you, however, so we'll see how you work out. Keeping an even temper is important for any work relationship, you know."

"Of course," Dora answered.

Regulus glanced between them. "Why, I didn't even introduce you," he said. "Dora, this is Broderick Bode, one of the senior Unspeakables working in the Department of Mysteries. And yes, this is Nymphadora Lestrange, my cousin's daughter."

"I believe she'll do, but we'll see, as I said," Bode said. "Report here to me on Monday, Miss Lestrange."

"Very well," Dora agreed. "Thank you for your time."

Neither Dora nor Regulus spoke as they left the Ministry, disapparating to Black Manor. "Your reputation precedes you," he smirked as he led the way into the house.

Dora rolled her eyes. "I am perfectly well-be—"

"DORA!" There was a patter of feet and five year old Astrid Black crashed into Dora, nearly knocking her over.

"Astrid!" the slightly exasperated-looking mother of the child appeared, Astrid's little brother following her. "I told you—oh, hello, Dora. How did it go?"

"Well, I'm reporting back Monday," Dora answered. "I won't know much more until then. We just went and met one of the Unspeakables."

"Dora, come play," Astrid insisted. "Janner just wants to fly that new broom he got and I'm _bored_."

Nymphadora couldn't help laughing at this. "You sound like me," she said. "I used to have that problem with my little brothers and sisters."

Tessa sighed, glancing at her reflection in the one of the panes of glass on the cabinet near them. "I've got several ladies joining me for tea in an hour," she said. "You can stay and play with the children if you want, but you'll have to stay upstairs with them and _please_ soundward the room."

"Oh," Dora said. "Well, all right. Is Mum coming over?"

"Yes," Tessa answered. "Reg, if you wouldn't mind taking Janner outside to fly for a little while before the children have to go upstairs?"

Regulus looked down at his two-year-old son and smiled. "All right."

"Yay!" Janner grinned, running down the hall and shouting something that Dora didn't quite understand.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Come on," she ordered her oldest cousin. "I've got something to show you." Dora turned and winked at Tessa before following the little girl away upstairs.


	38. Visions

The Lestrange heir should not have been sneaking around the corridors of Hogwarts after hours, but he had been told by the Weasley twins to meet them in the Charms classroom around midnight. He was well aware that it was most likely a prank, but he wondered why the twins wanted to meet him.

Against his better judgment, he made his way to the Charms classroom, silently opening the door and stepping into the room. Something moved near the front of the room, and Laverne was about to reach for his wand when two redheads stood up from behind the desk. "Lestrange," one of them said.

"...Fred and George," Laverne said after a moment. "I can't address you individually as I can't tell you apart."

"Our own mother—"

"—can't tell us—"

"—apart," they finished together. "But I'm the handsome one."

Laverne merely smirked at this. "What was the purpose of this meeting?"

"What made you give up Quidditch?" George demanded.

"What?" Laverne said in disbelief. "This is not about that."

"No, but we were talking about it earlier today," Fred shrugged.

George eyed him suspiciously. "Did Malfoy pay you to leave?"

Laverne frowned at both twins, not really wanting to talk about his leaving the Slytherin Quidditch team, and one of them continued, "We know Draco's father paid for his place on that team, but you weren't the seeker. You were a beater, with your sister before she graduated."

The dark-haired boy didn't answer for a moment, then said, "I'll die before I let it be said that the House of Malfoy bought me out. I left when it was insisted upon that the entire Quidditch team receive new brooms."

"No handouts," Fred nodded. "Even Weasleys understand that."

"Yeah, we get our brothers' hand-me-downs, no need for Malfoys," George joked.

"I told them that I quit when I found out," Laverne said simply. "I'm not one of his worshipers."

Both twins exchanged looks, and Laverne added, "But he's my cousin, you see. Our mothers are sisters, so it's complicated. Mum has always told us to keep our family close, but sometimes I could do without some of them."

Fred and George chuckled. "We know about that," they agreed. "So—"

At that moment, the school poltergeist appeared before them and they all jumped. "What have we got here?" cackled Peeves. "Students out of bedses!"

The twins glanced at each other, then said, "Hello, Peeves. Any good pranks lately?"

Laverne hesitated for a single moment, and the poltergeist began yelling, "Students out of bed! Students out of bed!"

Laverne ran for the door, throwing it open and pelting down the hall, hearing the Weasley twins run in the other direction. _Great_ , he thought to himself. _Meeting Weasleys and caught running away. Why didn't I just ignore them_?

He heard Filch questioning Peeves and paused to listen, then realised Filch was coming his way. Looking around in horror, he noticed a closet door and silently moved to it. The second he opened it, something moved inside and he heard a stifled scream. After a moment of shock, he stepped into the closet and shut the door.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at his sister, then realised she was not alone. Her face was flushed in embarrassment as she straightened her skirt, and Laverne clearly saw Alvin Nott standing further back in the shadows.

"Hush," Athena hissed at him as they heard Filch's footsteps draw closer. She raised her hands and put a Notice-Me-Not ward on the door.

That was the last thing Laverne remembered before he opened his eyes and found Alvin Nott staring at him in shock and horror. "What?" he asked, seeing Athena had lit her wand and was staring into his face.

Filch's footsteps were fading into the distance as Athena breathed, "You went into a kind of trance… I think you had a vision, Laverne."

"No," said Laverne after a moment. "No, no, no."

"Yeah," Alvin nodded seriously. "You were talking about the Dark Lord, sounding kind of like Nymphadora."

"Laverne," Athena said in concern, "I really think it was some kind of vision. It wasn't normal."

"I didn't do anything," Laverne protested. "I don't recall anything!"

Athena reached out and grabbed her brother by the shoulder. "You have to do something about it because you basically said the Dark Lord's returning next year. You can't ignore it if it was a real prophecy."

"What specifically did I say?" Laverne asked her pointedly, irritated at the whole situation.

"You said that when one thought dead returns, will the Dark Lord also return," Alvin said.

"No, no, no," Laverne said, shaking his head. "There's no way."

"Let's get back to the Common Room," Athena said to him. "We can talk about it there."

Laverne's eyes narrowed. "I don't want to talk about it."

Athena sighed, shaking her head at him. "Look: you need to tell Mother about this. She'll know more about it than I do."

He frowned. "Know about what? Mum's no Seer, Athena."

"No," Athena said gently, "but having visions like this runs in our family. Mum mentioned it once years ago. Apparently Uncle Rodolphus once had a vision when they were at a family dinner. I don't know anything else about it, but Mum should. You need to at least talk to her."

"Why did no one tell me?" Laverne demanded, glaring at his sister and noting that Alvin looked even more nervous than before. "Even Grandfather never mentioned it."

"I don't know," Athena answered. "Maybe Rodolphus was the only one who had them in recent generations."

"You can ask him if the Dark Lord returns like you said," Alvin suggested, and Laverne shot a furious glare at him before wrenching open the closet door and storming away. As he left, he heard the Nott boy say, "I see what you mean about the Lestrange rage."

Laverne didn't care. He went straight to his dormitory, hiding behind his bedcurtain as he immediately wrote his mother about what had happened and curse-warded the letter. He would send it to her first thing in the morning. He needed to figure out some way to not let this be a regular occurrence.

* * *

Dora arrived home one evening to find Andromeda standing in the Entrance Hall, grinning at her. "Mum?" Dora asked cautiously. "What's going on? Why are you grinning like that?"

"Can I not smile in my own home, Nymphadora?" the woman questioned, raising an eyebrow, and Dora frowned.

"Mum, don't play like that," Dora sighed. "You're acting weird."

"I'm not Mum," the woman giggled, and in a matter of seconds, she had morphed back to her girl form of Arielle.

"You little brat," Nymphadora said to her. "Where's Mum?"

Arielle shrugged. "She went to talk to Laverne. I think he's having nightmares or something. She really wouldn't tell me, but apparently it was enough for her to need to go see him."

Dora shook her head at this, then turned and walked away, heading toward her room for the evening when Arielle called after her, "Dora, why don't you talk to me anymore? Fly with me like you used to."

Nymphadora stopped and turned back to her youngest sister. "Well, I—" she said, then stopped and began again. "All right, I'll meet you out there in ten minutes."

Arielle hurried away without another word, and Dora sighed, but continued to her room to put on her Quidditch robes. Her little sister often got annoyed with her nowadays because all she did was work and generally act like more of an adult than she ever had, leaving Arielle without anyone to amuse herself.

Dora quickly met her out in the grounds, her broom in her hand, and grinned when she saw the girl waiting on her. "I can do the Barrel Roll now," Arielle said excitedly. "I can't wait to show you. I showed Astrid the other day, but she wasn't thrilled. I think she's too young for such things, or she's just weird."

"Oh dear," Dora said, shaking her head. "Shall we fly around the edge of the ward first? I haven't seen the grounds in a while."

"I haven't seen _you_ in a while," Arielle retorted as they mounted and began to fly. "You've gotten very boring."

"Everyone thinks I've gotten boring," Dora called over her shoulder, smirking. "My old schoolmates, you, and even a couple of my coworkers think that. I dare you to keep up with me, though." And she zoomed off, leaving her sister to try and catch up.

Arielle did not stay behind for very long, soaring up above Dora and yelling, "I'll race you around!"

Dora responded by leaning forward and accelerating, her robe flapping in the wind. It was not until Arielle tried to sideswipe her that Dora yelped and said, "You want to play dirty, little girl? I'll show you dirty!"

They continued to try to knock each other out of the race until they neared the house again and heard their mother call for them. The two barely glanced at each other before slowing and diving toward the ground to pull up at the last second, landing in front of Andromeda.

"Are you two trying to injure each other?" Andromeda asked wearily. "Honestly."

"Hi," Dora said with a grin. "How's Laverne and his nightmares?"

"No, no," the brown-haired witch said, turning and leading the two fliers into the house. "Your brother had a vision. It's not uncommon for the Lestrange heir to have visions, but I only ever saw Rodolphus have one, and Rabastan never had any. Come to dinner and we'll talk more about it."

The two girls exchanged looks and hurried to wash up from their activities. Almost as soon as they had sat down at the table, Arielle asked, "What did he see, Mum?"

Andromeda called the food to the table, then replied, "Laverne spoke of the Dark Lord's return. Perhaps sooner than we think. He has no memory of the prophecy he made, but Athena was there, thankfully, and I was able to see her memory. Laverne said, "When one thought dead returns to his master; Will the Dark Lord return."

"Well, he's lost the plot," Dora muttered.

" _Nymphadora_ ," Arielle said sternly, "you've always been the one to talk about the Dark Lord's return. You can't say that."

"That's exactly what Athena told Laverne," Andromeda sighed. "I mean, who's to say it will come true? But Dora, this prophecy will be arriving at the Department of Mysteries eventually: all prophecies do, though I don't know how."

"Everyone will know," Dora breathed. "This isn't something everyone should know about...is it?"

"No," Andromeda answered, "so if you can do anything to make it seem as nothing, do so."

Nymphadora nodded. "Well, we can't listen to the prophecies unless they're broken, and if we remove them from the shelves, we get cursed. I'll see what I can do."

Andromeda shook her head slightly. "If this gets around to the Minister...what do you suppose he'd think of a prophecy from a Lestrange, about the Dark Lord?"

Dora scoffed at this. "He would see Laverne as a child still," she said. "He's not very smart about abstract ideas, you see. He wouldn't take it serious, but call it child's play or something."

"I don't know," Andromeda said doubtfully. "It's a bit concerning. Oh, and your brother is angry that this has happened to him, so don't bother him about it unless you want to risk a curse."

"Poor boy," Dora said in realisation. "It's not his fault; you told him that, right?"

"Yes," their mother answered, "though I'm not sure how much I was able to get through to him. Fifteen years old is a turbulent year in the best conditions."

Arielle frowned. "Mum, will our children have visions like that?"

Andromeda took a sip of her tea, then said, "No. It is carried from generation to generation by the males only. Laverne is the only one who will pass it on. I had to explain the same thing to Athena."

A strange look crossed Andromeda's face, and Dora asked innocently, "Why, Mum? Is Athena getting married or something?"

"Well, we have received a marriage offer for her, which when I told her today, she already seemed to know," Andromeda mused. "And apparently Laverne doesn't think too highly of Alvin Nott, so I don't know how that's supposed to work out."

"Why do we have to grow up?" Arielle huffed. "I wish Athena was still young and at home to be with us. She's going to go straight from Hogwarts student to somebody's perfect wife. It's stupid."

" _Exactly_ ," Dora said firmly. "Give yourself time to live, okay, Arielle?"

"Okay," Arielle nodded, making her mother give Dora a reproving look. "I don't even like boys."

Dora couldn't help laughing at this, especially when Andromeda said, "That's fine, dear."

"I don't want Athena to get married," Arielle said with a frown, crossing her arms. "And isn't the father supposed to give her away? What are we going to do?"

Andromeda drew a deep breath and said, "Well, everyone knows why your father isn't here, Aria. It can't be helped. Either Laverne will do it, or no one will, most likely."

"Or you could," Dora shrugged. "That would be cool, though I don't know if Athena would like that."

"Speaking of Dad," Arielle said uncomfortably, looking between her mother and oldest sister, "does he still think I'm not his daughter?"

"I...I don't know," Andromeda whispered, hardly surprised at the question, yet worried about her youngest child's reaction. "He's not well, Arielle. Everything is obscured and warped when you're in Azkaban...it's an awful feeling, being there. I can't imagine being locked up there forever." She shuddered.

"Do you think he'll like me?" she asked, watching her plate as she couldn't look at her mother.

"He'd better," Dora said sharply. "You're his daughter, after all. And if he can accept me and won't accept you, he's a hypocrite and not worth his name."

Andromeda took another deep breath to calm herself, then said quietly, "Dora, please don't say things like that."

Dora nodded, then turned to her sister and said, "We're not going to let you be hurt. We're not going to let him terrorise you, or anything like that. He may have been a decent Death Eater, but he certainly wasn't a father to us. He has no right to try to take control of us when the Dark Lord returns."

"Dora, that's asking for trouble," Andromeda warned her. "I cannot allow you to oppose him."

"Mum, if—"

"Dora, no," Andromeda said firmly, with a specific look.

Nymphadora knew what that meant. She was allowed to continue the conversation with her mother later, but Andromeda didn't want Arielle to hear too much. "I won't let him hurt my siblings," she said sharply, then stabbed a piece of meat with her fork and continued eating her meal in silence.

* * *

 **I actually love Nymphadora in this story, in spite of my falling out of love with her in Shadow XD**

 **Dora**


	39. Truant

**I managed to finish this tonight (obviously) as I promised myself today that I wasn't allowed coffee tomorrow if I didn't. How's that for negative reinforcement? Oh well xD**

 **Do enjoy!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

"So," Dora said to Arielle, levitating the girl's trunk into the house, "how did your first year go?"

"Good, except that Athena's practically married already," Arielle whispered confidentially, a smirk on her face. "She and Laverne have been arguing about her and Alvin all year."

Dora shook her head slightly at this, seeing Athena storm past them all and head to her room. Andromeda turned from Laverne to the rest of them and asked, "What just happened?"

"Mum," Laverne sighed, then shook his head. "It's nothing."

Andromeda looked at the three of them for a moment, then said, "I think I should ask Athena. You all look very disapproving of her right now."

Nymphadora turned toward Laverne and Arielle. "Fill me in on what's been happening," she said, leading them to the youngest girl's room as their mother knocked at Athena's bedroom door.

"Go away!" Athena said in annoyance, and her mother frowned at this.

"Athena, it's just your mother," she called through the door.

There was a pause, and the girl finally said, "Come in."

Andromeda opened the door and entered the room quietly. Her second daughter was seated on the bed, brushing her black hair as she'd taken it down after the long trip home. Athena's blue eyes were fixed on her mother's, and Andromeda couldn't help but be struck by how beautiful her daughter truly was.

"I know you'll say you're fine if I ask you if you're all right," Andromeda said after a moment. "So I don't know exactly how to ask for the truth. If something's wrong, Athena, I need you to tell me."

The girl didn't reply, and Andromeda sighed, stepping closer to the girl. "Alvin isn't taking advantage of you, is he?"

"No," Athena said quickly, then blushed furiously.

"Ah," Andromeda said in realisation. "Are you using contraceptive spells?"

"Yes," the girl mumbled, clasping her hands in her lap. "We don't need complications at the moment."

Andromeda agreed, and added, "I know the other children have upset you, but if they tease you too much, know that the older two are just jealous and Arielle doesn't understand yet."

The girl nodded, and Andromeda said, "I'm sure you'll be getting engaged soon enough, and you and he won't want to want too long to get married."

Athena looked up at her mother again. "I—I don't know," she admitted. "I'm so young, Mum; Laverne is right about that."

"It's not unusual for seventeen-year-old pureblood witches to be betrothed already," Andromeda reassured her. "And your father was eighteen when he and I were married, so you're not that young."

"I don't want to leave you all alone," Athena sighed, shaking her head. "I wish I knew when the Dark Lord was going to return so we could know when Dad's coming back. I would love for him to be at my wedding."

"Naturally," Andromeda answered. "But you've got to move on with your life, dear, regardless of what's happening to me and your father. Time stops for no one."

"We're going to be all grown up," said Athena sadly. "I still can't believe that Laverne is already sixteen."

Andromeda smiled at this. "I can remember each of you as toddlers, and even as babies. A lot has happened to our family, but I've been blessed that the four of you get along for the most part."

"You taught us to," Athena said simply. "We're close because we have no one else. I just hope that my family is that way."

"Only you and your husband can determine that," Andromeda replied, turning and moving toward the door. "Continue to be careful, okay? And don't be afraid to come to me if you have any questions, all right?"

"Of course," Athena agreed, and Andromeda left her alone in her room.

* * *

"I won't be back for supper."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow at her oldest daughter who was getting up from the breakfast table. "Oh?"

Nymphadora glanced back at her mother and siblings and answered, "I'm going to a colleague's house after work this evening. I'll be eating dinner out with them."

"Hmph," said Athena behind her napkin. "Behave now, Dora."

Laverne chuckled at this, and Dora smirked at them both before leaving the Manor. She honestly didn't plan what happened that evening, but after a long day at work and the questions of some of her newer colleagues, she needed some relaxation. One thing led to another and Dora ended up being ever so slightly intoxication as she left her colleague's house that night.

She had morphed to a completely inconspicuous form, as she knew, even in her drunken state, that it wouldn't do for her to be discovered like that. She swore she'd walked in the right direction, though it may have been the complete opposite way, but after walking a few streets away, Dora realised that she didn't recognise anything around her. She sat down on the steps of one of the houses, deciding to sit there until her mind had cleared a little.

She barely registered someone approaching her until she felt them right next to her and felt something strong-smelling pressed over her face. She cried out and reached for her wand, but she felt awfully weak immediately and could hardly move before she blacked out.

Nymphadora opened her eyes to darkness, having to blink a few times to be able to see in the dark room. Her heart pounded in fright, wondering where she was and what had happened to her. She didn't feel any different, except for her pounding headache.

She sat up, and as the covers fell off of her, she realised that she was only clad in her underclothes. "Oh no," she breathed, seeing her dress and corset lying over a chair in the corner. Dora scrambled out of the bed and over to the chair, amazed to find that her wand was still in her dress pocket.

Grasping her wand, she felt more reassured that she would be all right and proceeded to do a Cleaning Charm on her clothes and put them back on. She lit her wand to have a look around the room and realised when she saw herself in the dingy mirror that she'd morphed back to her natural form. _Fine_ , she thought to herself. _I'm naturally more frightening like this, anyway._

Nymphadora left the room, her wand in her hand as she looked out into the hall. She frowned, the décor and furnishings seeming strangely familiar to her. As she made her way toward the stairs, it began to dawn on her exactly where she was, and it frightened her only slightly more. The moment she saw the house elf heads mounted on the wall, she recognised that she was at 12 Grimmauld Place.

She couldn't imagine how she'd got to the house, as she hadn't been there in years and didn't even know exactly where it was. As she carefully walked down the creaking steps, she held back a yell when a house elf appeared before her. "Filthy half-blood," the thing muttered. "Nasty habits she has picked up, oh yes...dragged her into the house last night, Kreacher did, and gave the blood-traitor quite a fright." The elf gave a dark chuckle.

"Kreacher?" Dora said in surprise. "You brought me in here? Wait. Who's here?" Her eyes widened as she realised whom the elf meant. "Is _Sirius_ here?" she breathed.

"Kreacher must not tell the half-blood that the blood-traitor is staying in his old room," the elf muttered, very fast. "Or that his halfbreed friend is staying here as well. Oh, my poor mistress, if she knew…."

"Of course," Dora breathed, hurrying past him down the stairs and being very careful not to touch anything.

She halted abruptly when the door she knew to lead to the kitchen opened and a tall, greyish-haired man walked out into the hall. "Who are you?" she demanded immediately.

To Dora's surprise and annoyance, the first thing the man did was to shush her. But it was too late. Nymphadora jumped in shock when she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in over ten years. "HALF-BLOOD! CHILD OF FILTH AND VILENESS! HOW DARE YOU—"

Nymphadora turned toward the screaming portrait, forgetting the man in the hallway for a moment as her hair shot red. "Shut up!" she yelled back at the woman in rage. "If you hate me so much, you should have rid the family of me years ago! Why wouldn't you simply tell the whole world about Andromeda's little secret and be rid of it all when you had the chance? Your brother wasn't so timid about those things. I said SHUT UP!"

The moment Walburga Black made another sound, Dora hurled a Curse at the portrait and the witch let out a shriek of a different sort. The curtains snapped shut seconds later, and Dora growled in anger before turning toward the man, who now looked rather concerned. "Who are you?" she said coldly. "And what are you doing in my family's house?"

"My name is Remus," the man answered simply. "I've no idea who you are, except you gave us quite a shock when Kreacher brought you in last night."

"Ah, yes," Dora said, her eyes sparking. "Where's Sirius?"

"That depends," the man answered. "He's really unpredictable."

Dora felt a movement behind her a few seconds too late, and she was turned and slammed against the wall, coming face to face with the man she had asked about. With a yell, she let a surge of magic shock him and he yelped but didn't let go of her. "Nice meeting you," he smirked at her through the pain of her curse. "I don't expect you remember me, Nymphadora?"

She snarled at him, fighting to get free, though he was too strong and well-versed in magic for her. "My own mother _Crucio_ -ed me because of you," she snapped. "Of course I remember you, idiot."

"Sweet little Andromeda?" Sirius laughed. "Becoming a Lestrange really did her in, didn't it? Poor Andy."

"What do you want from me?" Dora demanded, tense and ready for anything, yet very concerned at what the ex-inmate might do.

"Nothing," Sirius said, seeming confused for a moment. "How is your mother doing?"

"This isn't a tea party," Dora hissed at him. "Let me go!"

Remus seemed slightly amused. "We could make it a tea party," he said. "Bring her down to the kitchen, Sirius."

Dora protested this all the way, but couldn't help half tripping down the stairs and being forced to sit at the table. Sirius took a seat across from her as Remus casually leaned against the wall by the fireplace, watching both of them after he warded the door. "Look," Dora sighed. "All I want is to go home. I don't care if Regulus is sheltering you: that's his business."

"He's not," Sirius said, seeming very annoyed at this suggestion. "No one's been here in a decade before I showed up."

"Passive sheltering," Dora shrugged. "He has to know what's going on here: he's the acting heir, after all. Hey, have you seen the pictures of his children? You're an uncle!" And she giggled at his sour expression.

"That's not important," Sirius said sharply. "How do we know you won't betray us?"

Nymphadora rolled her eyes at this. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" she questioned. "You have few options, pup."

The two men froze, and Dora smirked at them. "You'd better be careful, _Padfoot_ ," she said. "Subtlety has never been a strength of yours."

"She seems fine," Remus said to Sirius.

"You trust too easily," he snapped. "She's part of my old family!"

"I'm more tainted than you are," said Dora coldly. "Though you are the more disgraceful of us. How the hell did you fall away from the family, anyway? You're just as terrible as the rest of them."

He glared at her for a moment, but didn't justify any of it with a proper answer. Remus stepped forward and sat down next to Sirius finally. "Only mention this if it comes up, all right?" the man said kindly. "It's a bit of an unusual situation all around."

Dora scowled at them, then got to her feet and edged toward the door as Remus seemed to be holding Sirius back from stopping her. When she'd reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned and said, "The Dark Lord's return has been prophecied twice now, and we are sure it will be soon. I cannot be certain what will happen."

"Come back and see us," Remus invited her, receiving a scathing look from his friend.

"If I get bored," Dora smirked. Then she hurried up the stairs and away from the house.

* * *

The moment Dora set foot in Lestrange Manor, Laverne pounced on her in the Entrance Hall and pulled her aside into a guest room. "Where have you been?!" he hissed at her. "Mother's worried sick, and we all thought you'd been kidnapped or something stupid. What have you been doing?"

"Simply stayed over at a friend's house," Dora replied, rubbing her temples as Laverne released her. "And I wish people would stop just grabbing me."

"I don't believe you," Laverne frowned at her in mistrust. "There's something else about you, I can tell. You're completely natural at the moment."

"Am I not allowed to be myself?" Dora feigned offense. "Though if you are truly concerned about me, I actually had too much to drink and couldn't apparate home, so I did stay over. But I'm perfectly fine, other than a really bad headache. I need a potion. Let me go get something for my head and then I'll go explain myself to Mum."

"And the girls," Laverne said sternly. "You're supposed to be the example, Dora."

This did not set well with Nymphadora. "Why should _I_ have to be the example?" Dora huffed. "It's not as if I'm the exemplary pureblood, you know. Why don't they all just look up to and worship you, little brother?"

He sighed and followed her out of the room. "It's not like that," he said as he followed her down the hall.

"Don't try to be my dad," she warned him. "I don't have one."

"I'm not!" he said in surprise. "I...don't want you to leave."

She stopped and turned to him. "I'm not leaving," she said, then turned and hurried off toward her mother's room.

* * *

Andromeda was sitting in her room, Athena with her as the girl tried to comfort her mother, though they were both very worried about Dora's extended absence. "I should have done something," Andromeda breathed at last, squeezing her second daughter's hand tightly.

"Mum, you've done everything for us," Athena said softly. "You love all your children, no matter what. Dora knows that. It's not your fault."

"But it is," whispered Andromeda, getting to her feet and glancing at Athena's reflection in the mirror. "I've been so wrong...don't ever be like me, Athena."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Athena said, walking forward and wrapping her arms around her mother's waist and leaning into her side. "You've always taught us to love—"

There was a knock at the door, and Andromeda looked at the door hesitantly, almost fearfully. Athena drew a breath and called, "Come in."

The moment the door opened, Andromeda was filled with rage at the sight of her oldest daughter. "Where have you _been_?!" she yelled at the girl, pushing Athena away from her and storming toward Nymphadora. "What have you been up to that you didn't even send a _note_ that you weren't coming home last night?!"

Dora nearly took a step back, shocked as she had never seen her mother so angry or heard her be so loud before. "Mum, I—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Andromeda snapped at her oldest daughter. "What an example to show to your youngest sister! Staying out all night doing Merlin-knows-what. I don't know what possessed me to allow you to get a job at the Ministry anyway. Even Narcissa said it was foolish of me—"

"She did?" Dora raised an eyebrow.

"—associate with the wrong people," Andromeda snapped. "What will happen if others learn of this?"

"That's hardly fair," Dora said testily. "It's _my_ life."

The anger left Andromeda's eyes, all her rage being swapped for the emotionless pureblood mask that she always wore. Drawing herself up, she said, "Well, Dora, life _isn't_ fair. Now get out of my room. You too, Athena."

Athena moved before Dora did, though the younger girl was surprised at being sent away. When their mother's bedroom door was shut behind them, Athena said quietly, "I've never seen her so upset."

Dora heaved a sigh. "Me either. I didn't mean to, you know."

"Dare I ask what you were doing?" Athena ventured, glancing at her older sister's face.

"I had a bit too much alcohol and couldn't apparate home," Dora told her. "I had to stay at a friend's house, but I promise I wasn't with a man. Or a woman."

"Dora!" Athena scolded, blushing slightly at the thought and making her sister smirk at her. "Please don't disappear overnight like that again. I thought Mum was going to have a meltdown."

"I don't know why she would," Dora said, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"She blames herself," said Athena. "Thinks she taught you to misbehave by how she was before dad got her. She thought you had left us, Dora."

"Oh." Dora frowned. "If I did, I'd leave you a note."

"Nymphadora Lestrange, I swear to Merlin I'll Curse you myself," Athena began, and Nymphadora put both her hands in the air.

"Joking, only joking," Dora said hastily. "You are too much like Mum, Athena."

"That's funny," Athena replied, an unnerving smile on her face. "She thinks you are."


	40. Quidditch World Cup

**I honestly can't believe this is the 40th chapter. This has taken YEARS. Uggggggggggh. It's such a struggle to write, but I'm no quitter; I just endlessly procrastinate. Icck. I want to say it'll get moving now that things are happening but still, every time I look at this story I'm like whyyyyyyyyyy? I will finish it. I promise XD I has issues lolz**

 **ANYhoo, do enjoy. :)**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

"Nymphadora!" Athena had entered her older sister's room and turned the light on. "I do not care if you're twenty years old and can apparate! You're going to go early with us. Get out of bed. Now."

"That's not going to work," came Arielle's voice.

Dora jolted when Arielle jumped onto the bed, grabbing her oldest sister. "Come on," Arielle ordered her sister. "We're going to watch the World Cup with Janner and Astrid, and we've got to leave in a half hour." Dora groaned in annoyance, but Arielle tumbled over her and lay down next to her, grinning into her face. "Come on," Arielle giggled. "It's going to be fun!"

Nymphadora groaned in annoyance but sat up and said, "Fine. I'm awake." And she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"We have to go, Dora," Athena said urgently. "It won't do for us to be late."

"It won't do for Athena to miss meeting Alvin," Arielle translated with a smirk, then yelped when Athena swatted at her.

"Go away," Nymphadora yawned at them. She was relieved when her sisters left her alone to get ready, and twenty minutes later, she was down in the kitchen, grabbing a quick breakfast before meeting her family in the Entrance Hall.

Laverne glanced at her. "Finally."

Andromeda merely sighed at the two of them and said, "We'll be settling in and then meeting Regulus and his family at their tent."

"So why isn't Arielle complaining about the indignities of camping?" Dora mused as they walked out of their home.

"Dora, mind your own business," Athena sighed. Her sister shrugged, and they disapparated.

They appeared on a hill not too far from the capital, and Arielle asked, "Why have we come here?"

"Portkey," Laverne answered. "They have it all timed out and planned by groups so that there's no conflict."

"Oh," the girl said. "So we've got to find it?"

"Lestrange!"

Andromeda looked up to see some of her mother's cousins standing there by an old tire. "Rosier," she answered. "You've got the Portkey?"

They agreed, and Andromeda led her family over to them. "Ten minutes to spare," the one man said, looking around at Andromeda's family. "I'd know you anywhere, Andromeda. These are your children?"

Andromeda smiled. "They are."

"At least the heir looks like his father's family," the older man frowned, studying Nymphadora, Athena, and Arielle. "These three seem very...House of Black."

"How sad," Arielle pouted.

"Arielle," Laverne said, laughing.

The man's eyes narrowed as he realised that his words were taken as a compliment rather than an insult. "Pity that your husband is being detained when his presence is so clearly needed in the lives of your children, Andromeda."

"I don't recall ever having met you before," Laverne said, seeing his mother's face show certain signs of hidden rage. He held out his hand to the older man. "Laverne Lestrange."

"Corin Rosier," the man answered, taking the boy's hand in greeting. "I am your mother's great uncle. This is my nephew and his granddaughter, Maura."

"Pleased to meet you," Maura said to Laverne. "I assume you all have gone to or are attending Hogwarts?"

Laverne agreed, turning and clasping her hand for a moment. "I'll be a sixth year this year, and Arielle will be a second year. Dora and Athena have already completed their schooling."

"I graduated from Durmstrang last year," Maura said, a smirk on her face. "I almost wish I hadn't, as I'm told it will be an interesting year."

Dora was smirking as well, but knew that Athena and her other two siblings had no idea what the Ministry was planning, but all of them were too well taught in pureblood ways to show their ignorance in front of the other family.

"Twenty seconds," Maura's grandfather said, glancing at his pocketwatch. "Gather around."

Everyone turned toward him and reached out to touch the tire.

 _Five_.

 _Four_.

 _Three_.

 _Two_.

 _One_. The Portkey activated and whisked them off to the campgrounds of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup.

* * *

The moment the Portkey landed, Arielle tumbled to the ground, and Athena only remained standing because Dora caught her arm and held her up. Laverne chuckled and held Arielle to her feet, shaking his head at her.

The Rosiers simply asked the two wizards who were in charge of greeting all the Portkeys where their campsite was and walked off without another word to Andromeda's family. Andromeda took a breath to ask where their site was, but one of them consulted a long list and said, "Lestrange. Hmm...let me see…."

They were on their way fairly quickly, and Laverne had to take Arielle's arm and lead her along as she was far too distracted by the foreign wizards and witches to pay attention to where she was walking. Andromeda had sent the payment for their campsite in early so that they wouldn't have to pay the Muggle man on site, and they merely let him know they had arrived before walking down the row of very ornate, intricately designed tents.

"Arielle!" A black-haired blur sprinted down the row and collided into the youngest Lestrange, nearly knocking her and her brother over. "You're late!"

"Absolutely not," Arielle scoffed. "We met the Portkey at just the right time."

"Where are your parents?" Laverne asked her with a frown. "Surely you're not wandering around on your own?"

Astrid Black faced the sixteen-year-old Lestrange heir, her hands on her hips. "I do not _wander around_ ," she told him haughtily, then motioned them to follow her. "You're next to us; come see."

Dora and Athena were holding back laughter at the seven-year-old's indignation and even Andromeda smiled a little as they followed Astrid along the row to where her mother and brother were standing in front of one of the more grandiose establishments. "You made it!" Tempest said, smiling at all of them. "Are you all excited?"

"Yes," the younger two replied together, and Nymphadora grinned. "We're divided in our loyalties for this match," she told Tessa. "Mother and Athena are cheering for Ireland and the rest of us are cheering for Bulgaria."

"Leave me out of it," Laverne told her. "Whatever happens, happens."

"If you're not with us, you're against us," Dora warned him with a smirk. "Oh, Mum, let me help you with that—" She hurried to help her mother open the bag that contained their tent, though it was quickly set up with a flick of Andromeda's wand.

"I'll just make sure that it's ready," she said to them, walking into the tent and performing the necessary cleaning charms. She wasn't surprised at the amount of dust it had on it, but it was definitely luxurious and branded with the Lestrange crest. It was as she pulled aside the flap to enter the large master bedroom that she came face to face with the very image of her husband.

A small shriek escaped her as Rabastan turned toward her, approaching and hissing, "Andromeda..."

Andromeda took a step backward, too shocked at the apparition to do anything about it, and tripped over a worn spot in the carpet. He was standing over her, glaring down at her as he growled, "You are a terrible wife and mother. You've gone and had another child while I was gone, and now you want to pretend that everything is fine? I'm not Rodolphus: I do not tolerate unfaithfulness. Arenath, or whatever her name is, should not—"

" **RIDDIKULUS**!" Laverne's voice sounded through the tent, his spell flying over his mother's head and hitting Rabastan square in the chest. The boggart changed form and became Nymphadora, but before she could say anything, Laverne did the spell once again and it was gone. "Mum," he breathed. "I'm so sorry…."

"A boggart?" she whispered, then buried her face in her hands. "Oh no."

"Mother," he said, and heard someone enter the tent. "Who's there?" he called.

"Just Dora," Nymphadora said, walking into the room and seeing her mother on the floor. "Having a nap, Mum?"

Laverne slipped his arm around his mother's shoulders and told Dora, "There was a boggart, and it took Dad's form."

Dora frowned. "Oh," she said. "It didn't hurt her, did it?"

"No," Andromeda whispered, then gathered herself together and allowed Laverne to help her to her feet. "Don't tell anyone, please."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Laverne asked in concern. "Honest?"

"Yes," his mother said, forcing herself to smile. "It was just a bit of a shock."

"Mum," he said in an even more quiet voice, "are you that afraid of our father?"

Andromeda couldn't bear to look at her son as she whispered, "He's an evil man, Laverne. I just don't want him to hurt any of you."

Nymphadora stepped up, a frown on her face. "He won't," she said firmly. "We won't stand for it. Now come on outside, Mum. Reg and Tessa are waiting for us."

* * *

Their family stayed together for most of the morning and afternoon until Alvin Nott happened by and asked if Athena could be allowed to sit with him and his father during the game that evening. Athena glanced at her mother, who seemed to think about it for a moment before smiling. "Of course," she said. "That is, Athena, if you don't want to sit in the Top Box with us."

"Well..." Athena took a deep breath and said, "I'll see you after the game, then." She got to her feet and left with Alvin, Regulus raising an eyebrow at their departure.

"Are they engaged yet?" he asked Andromeda. "I don't remember any announcement."

"It isn't supposed to be official until after this summer," Andromeda said, shaking her head as she glanced after the couple. "But they're young and in love. I hope."

"She's the most in love one of us," Arielle said, pretending to gag. "At least _he_ 's not going to be in the Top Box with us."

Tessa laughed. "Guess who is going to be in the Top Box with us?" she said.

Andromeda gave her a curious look, and Dora rolled her eyes. "Who besides Malfoy, Malfoy, and Cissa?"

"Well, besides them," Tessa said, pouring herself another cup of tea from the kettle over their fire.

"I couldn't imagine," Dora said. "Who is it?"

"The entire Weasley clan."

"No way!" Laverne said in shock. "How is that even possible!"

Regulus chuckled. "Sometimes, Arthur Weasley just seems to know where he can get certain favours. As it is, he's bringing Harry Potter and that girl he's always with as well."

Nymphadora was shaking her head in amazement. "I know the one kid just started working at the Ministry, and he seems okay, but very strict and rigid in his ideas. The older two were a little loud and mischievous, though."

"The twins are all right," Laverne said thoughtfully. "Annoying as hell and will get you in trouble, but at least they're a laugh."

"The one Draco's age is just awful," Dora mused. "It's amusing how I can dislike both of them."

"Ha," Arielle said, giggling. "I met the Weasley girl in the apothecary shop when we were at Diagon a few weeks ago. She's an interesting one."

"So you know all of them?" Andromeda said, raising an eyebrow.

"We know _of_ them," Dora shrugged. "I mean, they stand out. You can't miss the gingers with the red and gold."

Regulus smirked at this. "Well, we expect only the most proper behaviour from all of you when we're spectating," he said. "Especially with that sort up there. We've got reputations to uphold."

"Of course," Laverne nodded, and Astrid reached over and handed her cup to her dad. "May I have more?"

He poured some for her, then said to Andromeda and her older two children, "There are some questionable things happening," he said, "and for that reason, I suggest you leave right after the game."

"No!" Arielle protested. "Mum said we were camping, and this is probably the only chance we'll ever get!"

"Arielle, don't sass your cousin," Andromeda said reproachfully. "I do wonder the reasons, though?"

"It's getting darker," Regulus said, glancing up at the sky as his left hand made a fist.

Andromeda's eyes widened, though she said nothing, as she didn't think any of her children really understood about the Dark Mark. It was almost time for them to go to their seats and await the game.

* * *

They were making their way up the many flights of stairs to the very top of the stadium when Tempest glanced around suddenly. "Oh good. Astrid, stay close to one of the older ones, please."

"We wouldn't want you to be kidnapped," Dora grinned at her. "Taken to Swaziland and traded for some bananas or something."

"Oh very funny," Astrid said to Dora. "You're the one who can morph to whatever form you like. You're far more likely to disappear than I am."

"Yeah, but you're a little girl and I'm an adult," Dora shrugged, reaching out to steady Janner when he tripped over a step. He gave her a small smile of thanks, and she continued to keep an eye on him as they made their way to the top.

Laverne held the door for them, Regulus entering first and greeting the Minister, who seemed to have just finished speaking with the Malfoys. Tessa followed her husband, Janner at her side, and Andromeda entered the room, glancing around the room and immediately spying the curious but wary looks on most of the Weasleys' faces. She greeted Lucius and Narcissa much more formally than usual, and Draco seemed amused by this, but the boy (for once) did not say a word.

Regulus and Tempest took their seats on the Malfoys' row and Andromeda and her three settled in between them. "Black hair today?" Draco said to Arielle. "Sport green hair. For Ireland."

"No," Arielle frowned. "Dora and I are cheering for Bulgaria."

Draco raised an eyebrow at his younger cousin. "Traitors."

She scoffed at him. "Our family is French," she said. "You can't say that."

"What about Aunt Andromeda?" Draco asked.

"She and Athena are for Ireland," Dora smirked, leaning around Astrid and Arielle to talk to Draco. "I'm intrigued to see how things work out for the teams. They're both pretty strong in the chaser realm, but I don't know. Krum's an amazing Seeker."

The game was soon underway, and the Blacks and Lestranges were fully enthralled by the fast action plays before them. At one point, Arielle leaned over to Dora and whispered, "Do you think Mum would disapprove if I became a professional Quidditch player?"

"Of course," Dora smirked. "Hush and watch."

When the snitch was sighted the final time, Dora and Laverne jumped to their feet together, Arielle jumping up and down with excitement as the two Seekers zoomed across the stadium.

"He's got it!" Dora yelled in excitement, realising that Regulus and Tempest were on their feet as well.

"But Ireland's won," Regulus called to her laughingly. "I told you so, Dora."

Andromeda noticed that all the Weasleys were celebrating as well, but a lonely house elf sat in the corner of the box, its hands over its eyes. Frowning at this, since house elves were not supposed to be seen, she turned away from it and watched the two teams land and enter the box to shake hands with both Cornelius Fudge and the Bulgarian Minister.

This completely escaped her mind as they filed out of the Top Box, crossing through the woods and returning to Regulus' tent for cocoa before they retired for the evening. "You're not going to leave?" Regulus asked her in an undertone.

"No," Andromeda answered. "I promised them I'd let them stay, and I can't retract that."

"All right," Regulus said. "Just be prepared, all right? You'll probably have to apparate your family home in the middle of the night."

"What are you planning?" Andromeda asked him suspiciously.

"I'm not planning anything," Regulus said honestly. "We'll talk about this later, most likely."

"All right," Andromeda said. "I'm guessing we should retire early, then. Just one cup of cocoa each, if you please."

Tempest smiled and handed out the cups, getting the kettle going quickly as she lit some lanterns, the flames making the shadows dance around them. They were just beginning to take their first sips of cocoa when Alvin and Athena showed up. "Sit," Tempest ordered them. "Have a drink and relax. It's been a good day."

"Thank you," the two said at the same time.

"How was it down below?" Arielle said to Athena with a smirk. "Did you actually watch the game?"

Andromeda and Dora shared a look, and Athena said, "It was brilliant. Krum's really good, in spite of everything."

Laverne stifled a yawn, but Janner copied him, making everyone laugh. "Well, I think it's time for our children to go to bed," Tessa smiled at her small son. "Come on, Janner, Astrid."

"I don't want to!" Astrid protested. "Mum!"

"The excitement is over, and the others will be leaving soon," Tessa replied. "You are not missing anything. Come along now."

Astrid huffed, then caught a sharp look from her father and hurried after her mother and brother. Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "She's very strong willed."

"She's a Black," Regulus smirked proudly. "A handful, but never boring."

"Well, we'll see you later," Andromeda said, getting to her feet and setting her cup aside. "Thank you for hosting today. It's been a nice change."

The Lestrange family said their goodbyes to Regulus and his family as well as Alvin before retiring to their tents for the evening. Andromeda could only wonder what on earth Regulus' warning had meant and what was supposed to happen that night.

* * *

Andromeda was awakened in the middle of the night by her middle daughter shaking her awake. "Mum," Athena breathed. "There's something happening outside. Wake up."

The woman sat up sleepily, beginning to hear distant yelling and shouting. "All right," said Andromeda. "Let me dress and I'll be right out there."

"Please hurry," Athena pleaded. "Laverne and Arielle are awake, but Dora's gone."

"Go," Andromeda ordered her daughter. "I'll be right there."

Athena left, and Andromeda scrambled to get dressed, her heart pounding as she worried about Dora. She hurried out to her children, her wand in her hand. "Where's Dora?" she asked, not seeing her oldest child.

"We don't know," Laverne said seriously. "I've had a look outside, and it seems that there are some people rioting...they have that Muggle family and are toying with them and destroying everything in their path."

"Mum, is Dora with them?" Arielle asked in horror.

"We need to pack up and leave," Andromeda said. "Dora can apparate home: she's an adult. Go grab your things so we can pack up the tent. I'll be outside." And she turned and hurried out of their tent.

From their front yard, she could see the mass of people marching across a nearby field. Her heart skipped a beat when she realised they were wearing masks. _Death Eaters_ , she thought, feeling light-headed.

There was a slight commotion nearby, and Andromeda turned to see Regulus hurrying out of his tent, a very confused and sleepy Tessa following him. "Regulus?" Andromeda called softly.

He turned to her so quickly with his wand pointed at her that she raised her wand in self-defense. "What's going on?" Andromeda asked him, seeing that even Tessa looked worried.

He didn't say a word, looking up and around until he stepped to her side, pointing toward the sky over the woods. Andromeda turned and looked, a gasp of shock escaping her. She turned back to her young cousin. "Is He back?" she breathed.

"No," Regulus said. "But that was cast by one of His most loyal."

"Who?" whispered Andromeda.

"The fourth," Regulus said quietly.

This confused Andromeda for a few moments until Regulus added, "At the trial. He was the fourth."

"But—he's dead," Andromeda breathed. "He died in Azkaban!"

The expression on Regulus' face was fierce. "It's his magic, cousin. We all know."

At that moment, Laverne and the others emerged from the tent as Andromeda remembered something. " _When_ _one_ _thought_ _dead_ _returns_ ," she quoted. "It's really happening!"

"Mum? Dad?" Astrid walked out of their tent in her nightgown, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Astrid," Tessa said gently, "go back inside for a minute."

But the seven year old had already spotted the brilliantly green snake and skull that was glowing against the night sky. Her eyes widened. "What's that?"

Tessa didn't know what to say, the Lestranges now staring up at the Dark Mark lighting up the night sky. Regulus turned and looked at his daughter. "It's the Mark of the Dark Lord, Astrid. Now go inside with your mother so you can get ready to go home, okay? We'll talk more about this at home."

Tessa led the girl inside their tent, and Arielle turned to her mother. "Mum, that's the Dark Mark? Is the Dark Lord back?"

"Not fully," Regulus told them. "He's getting more powerful, though. It will be soon that he comes back, and we must be ready." He met Andromeda's gaze and said, "The children need to know everything. They are going to be making a lot of decisions in the next few years and they have to be prepared."

Andromeda nodded firmly, raising her wand and quickly packing the tent into her bag. "Let's go," she said to her family. "We have a bit of a walk to the apparition point."

Her son and daughters said goodbye to Regulus, then walked with their mother out of the campsite, quickly getting away from the noise of the dissipating rioters. They didn't say much, each occasionally looking back at the Mark as they neared the apparition point. "We're clear of the wards," Andromeda said finally, holding her hands out to her children. "Let's go home."

"What about Dora?" Athena protested. "We can't just leave her!"

"She's a grown woman and can make her own decisions," Andromeda replied. "If she wants to go wandering around at all hours of the night, that's up to her. We're leaving, Athena."

None of the children said anything else as they took their mother's hand and she disapparated with them. They entered their mansion, Arielle looking around as if she were confused. "I feel wide awake," she said, "but it's the middle of the night."

"I'm going to stay up and wait for Nymphadora," Andromeda told her children. "You can stay with me, or whatever you like. This is an unusual situation."

In the end, only Arielle stayed with Andromeda, and even she fell asleep on the couch before Nymphadora finally arrived home to Lestrange Manor. The moment Dora set foot in the Manor, Andromeda quietly went to meet her, wrinkling her nose when she got within six feet of the girl. "You smell like Fire," Andromeda said, frowning. "Am I to understand that you participated in the frivolities this evening?"

"I don't know what you mean," Dora said pleasantly. "I simply went for a walk, came back, and the entire family was gone. That wasn't very nice, Mum."

"Dora, if you're going to choose the Death Eater way, don't join in with the childish ways of the men that turned their backs on the Dark Lord," Andromeda advised her. "He will be returning soon—Laverne's prophecy is half fulfilled. Barty Crouch Junior was the one who sent the Mark tonight, and he's supposed to be dead. It's happening very soon, Dora. Wait for the real thing. Don't play around."

"Do you want me to be a Death Eater, Mother?" Dora asked thoughtfully.

"If you stay with our family, it will be expected of you," Andromeda answered. "And if you leave us, you will most likely be hunted down and killed."

Dora scoffed at this, but Andromeda glared at her. "Bellatrix tried to kill you before you were even born," she hissed at her daughter. "If you leave, she will want you dead even more now that you're older and have extraordinary abilities. You will not escape her; she's deadly."

Dora shook her head. "You didn't answer my question, Mum."

Andromeda watched her oldest child for a few moments, then said, "No. I didn't want the Death Eater life for any of my children. But you and most likely Laverne are going to end up that way. That's our family's loyalty, and that is what will probably be required of us. It's better to go into it willingly than to have it forced upon you, Dora."

"I need to sleep," Dora yawned.

"Fine," Andromeda said calmly. "Just make sure you shower first."

"Of course," Dora laughed.

"Make sure you're at breakfast," her mother called after her. "There are things that we all need to discuss for our future."

Dora agreed and went upstairs, Andromeda returning to Arielle to send her to bed. It was beginning, Andromeda thought in dread. This was only the beginning of her late nights spent waiting up for her family to return. Andromeda could only hope that they all continued to come home.


	41. Back

**If any of you visit Arizona, don't go to Tuba City. Take it from the Phoenix girl: it's not a fun place. I was there this whole weekend and I'm THRILLED to be home.**

 **Enjoy my latest chapter and muahahahahaha what will happen next? XD**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

It was Dora's and Laverne's opinion that being a Lestrange would never be easy; however, Athena and Arielle had different thoughts. Athena's reasonings were discounted by Dora, who said that (as Athena was going to marry into the Nott family) she wasn't going to have to worry about the House of Lestrange for much longer.

Athena seemed slightly offended over this, but the youngest girl agreed with her. "I don't think it's that bad," Arielle told her older siblings. "I get weird looks a lot, but most people don't even know who I am."

"You haven't been at school long enough," Laverne warned her. "Wait until we go back." She rolled her eyes at him, ignoring Arielle's scolding at her actions. "I mean it," Laverne said. "Do you know who the Defense teacher is this year?"

"Who?" Arielle asked, crossing her arms defiantly.

"MadEye Moody," Laverne replied. "He's a retired Auror, and he's the one that led the team that captured Dad, Rodolphus, and Bellatrix. He's one of the main reasons we don't have a father."

"I'm inclined to think it was their own fault," Dora commented with a smirk. "Though it was very traumatising. I'm the only one that saw it happen, as your father locked Laverne and Arielle in their rooms the moment he felt the Ministry arrive here at the Manor."

"Don't be mean, Dora," Athena told the oldest girl reproachfully. "Of course they chose it, but it doesn't change anything."

Laverne studied his youngest sister for a few moments. "You'll learn," he said. "And then you'll understand how difficult it is."

"Poor Arielle," Dora sighed teasingly, shaking her head. "You will see. Nothing is easy in this family."

* * *

Arielle Lestrange did not intend to get involved with someone else's problems, but the whole situation kindled her Lestrange temper. She'd been walking down the Grand Staircase when she saw her cousin Draco confronting Harry Potter and his two shadows. She watched as she stopped on one of the landings, seeing the Potter boy turn away.

The moment that Arielle saw her cousin draw his wand, she knew it was a bad idea. She could not help gasping in shock when she saw him attempt a Cruciatus on Harry Potter's turned back.

She started down the stairs, but at that moment, a spell whizzed past her ear and she heard Professor Moody roar, "Oh no you don't, laddie!"

To her disbelief and horror, the spell struck Draco full in the chest and the young Malfoy heir was transfigured into a pure white ferret. Moody looked crazy to her, thumping down the stairs while he kept his wand trained on ferret Draco. "Never. Do. That. Again," Moody admonished the creature, beginning to bounce it up and down.

"Stop it!" Arielle said angrily, filled with rage on her cousin's behalf. She sent a spell at Moody, which he easily repelled: "Detention, Lestrange."

This infuriated Arielle further, but at that moment, McGonagall showed up and immediately realised what was going on, untransfiguring Draco quickly. There were a few words exchanged between Moody and McGonagall, and then Moody was leading Draco to Snape's office. He fixed his good eye on Arielle. "My office," he growled at her. "Eight o' clock tonight."

She merely glared at him in spite of everyone staring at them, but did not reply. Just after everyone had gone on into the Great Hall for dinner, Arielle realised that her brother was there. She sighed and fell in step with him. "I'm surprised you stood up for him," Laverne said. "I'm sure Moody knew exactly what Draco tried to do to Potter."

"He had no right turning Draco into an animal!" Arielle hissed. "I know Draco's stupid, but he's my cousin and even _Dora_ would have stood up for him in that situation!"

"True," Laverne chuckled. "She'd have tried more than one spell. Though you did attack a teacher, which I find amusing. I want to hear all about your detention later."

"I haven't decided whether I'm going or not," Arielle smirked as they sat down at the Slytherin House table. "But I am curious as to what he'll say to me."

Lauren Avery sat down next to Arielle, reaching for a serving spoon. "Have you had him in a class yet?" she asked Arielle.

"No," Arielle replied. "Defense is tomorrow. What about you?"

"We had him earlier," Alvin Nott interjected from across the table. "He's unusual."

Lauren agreed with this. "He knows all about being out there and fighting the Dark Arts."

"We know," Arielle said, rolling her eyes. "He sent our family to Azkaban, and now he's after Draco."

"Well, doing something like that in the middle of the Entrance Hall isn't very subtle," Alvin pointed out.

Arielle sighed and shook her head, realising Alvin was laughing. "What's so funny?" she demanded of her future brother-in-law.

Alvin glanced at Laverne. "It's not every day that someone turns the Malfoy heir into a ferret."

Laverne grinned from ear to ear and quickly turned his attention to dinner. "Arielle, could you pass the rolls?"

"I hope he's okay," Lauren frowned.

Arielle rolled her eyes again. "Tomorrow he'll be perfectly normal," she said, reaching over and snatching up her brother's pocket watch. "Damn. Only a couple hours."

"Mum won't appreciate your swearing," Laverne warned her, taking his watch back. "And you _are_ going tonight?"

"If only to see what happens," Arielle smirked. "I have an essay to do tonight as well."

Laverne smirked at her. "You and Dora are too much alike," he told her in amusement. "I want to hear all about your detention later, but I've got my rounds to do now."

She grinned and agreed. "Go on, Prefect Lestrange. I'll report to you later."

He shook his head at her and walked away.

* * *

When Laverne finished his rounds later, he entered the Common Room only to be pulled aside by Alvin and told that Arielle was in the Hospital Wing. "Do you know what happened?" Laverne sighed, turning to leave once again.

"No," Alvin said. "I was visiting a friend and she called me over to ask for you. She refused to talk about it."

"Thanks," Laverne said, then quickly left for the Hospital Wing. He wouldn't be shocked to hear if his little sister had tried to attack Moody again. The young man arrived there only to be told that visiting hours were over, but he glanced at his sister, then said quietly, "It's my sister...may I have five minutes, please?"

The matron frowned at him. "Two minutes," she said, then walked away to attend another patient nearby.

Laverne quickly went to Arielle's bedside. "What happened?" he said, seeing that her shoulder was bandaged. "What did he do?"

"He told me I needed a few lessons in dueling," Arielle said, rolling her eyes. "And apparently my offense is better than my defense."

"Wait," Laverne said, confused. "He gave you dueling tips?"

"Yeah." Arielle rolled her eyes. "You know, I think Dora's gone easy on me in our training sessions. None of her spells ever hurt that much. But I _didn't even yell._ " And she looked very proud of herself.

"So how did you get hurt?" he asked her.

Arielle huffed in annoyance. "We were practice dueling," she said. "He said for me to try to hex him, and we traded spells, and then I got hit in the shoulder. He stopped the bleeding and sent me here."

"Was it bad?" Laverne asked.

She shrugged. "He said he's seen—and done—a lot worse. He offered to continue our 'lessons,' but I refused."

Laverne nodded. "Probably not the best to be around him too much," he said.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling over and said, "Your time is up, Mr Lestrange. You may visit her in the morning to take her to breakfast. Now off to the Common Room with you."

The young man touched his sister's hand for a second, then turned and left her in the Hospital Wing, wondering what else Arielle was going to do that year.

* * *

Halloween found Laverne and Arielle at the All Hallows Eve feast, laughing and talking with each other about who they thought the champions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament would be. Lauren was grinning and telling Laverne it was too bad that he couldn't participate, but the sixteen-year-old merely smirked. "No one that we would expect to put their name in, can," he said. "I mean, do you or Alvin expect to get Hogwarts champion?"

"Alvin didn't put his name in," Arielle chimed in, making the boy frown at her. "But Lauren might because she's smart."

"It's all in what the Goblet of Fire thinks best," Laverne said firmly.

"Shh!" Lauren said excitedly. "Dumbledore's about to speak!"

The hall got very quiet as Dumbledore announced that the goblet was ready, and they all waited for the first name.

"Viktor Krum." There was applause and the young man went forward to the side room to await the other champions.

"Fleur Delacour." More applause, and the Veela made her way to the side room.

"Cedric Diggory." The Hufflepuffs broke into applause, but there was discord at the Slytherin House table, and nearly as much at Gryffindor.

Arielle leaned over to her brother and hissed, "We can't be represented by a _Hufflepuff_!"

Lauren shushed her as everyone still seemed to be staring at the Goblet of Fire, which was still roiling in flames. A fourth piece of paper flew out of it, and Dumbledore caught it, seemingly in shock. "...Harry Potter."

"What?!" Arielle yelled, along with most of the Great Hall.

"No way!" one of the Ravenclaws yelled, looking outraged.

All of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students were in shock and seemed upset by this, and the teachers quickly followed them into the side room. "It has to happen," someone was saying a few seats down from Laverne. "The people who are chosen by the goblet _have_ to go through with the tournament—they're magically bound to perform the tasks."

"This is ridiculous," Arielle hissed. "How did he manage to do that, and even the Weasley twins couldn't bypass the restrictions Dumbledore made?"

"I don't know," Alvin said, shaking his head. "He's broken more rules here since he started school than we seventh years have in all our years."

"Does he not think the rules apply to him?" Arielle demanded.

"Not according to Snape," Laverne answered. "I mean, if he dies in the tournament, it's less of a problem for us."

The others around him chuckled. "Of course."

* * *

Nymphadora was getting ready to leave Lestrange Manor when her mother knocked on her door. "Where are you going?" Andromeda asked her.

"I'm going to Hogwarts to see the Third Task," Dora said with a grin. "Laverne and Arielle asked me to go."

"Perhaps we should all go," Andromeda sighed. "Athena wants to go because Alvin invited her. We could just make it a family gathering.

"You'd better hurry," Dora smirked at her mother. "I'm sure Athena's very nearly ready."

Andromeda gave her daughter a reproachful look, then smiled and left the room Dora turned to look at herself in the mirror, tightening her corset with her wand and having to manually loosen it. She quickly morphed her hair and eyes black, then left her room and was walking toward Athena's room when Athena stepped out into the hallway.

"Ready?" Athena smirked at her sister as Andromeda joined them in the hallway. "What are we waiting for?"

The three women walked together to the front gates, and disapparated to Hogwarts. It didn't take them long to walk onto the grounds and make their way to the Quidditch field, where Athena immediately left them to sit with Alvin. Arielle greeted her mother and oldest sister, and Laverne smiled up at them, motioning his mother to sit beside him.

"How has it been so far?" Nymphadora asked Arielle. "I haven't heard much, except that they've all survived so far."

Arielle grinned at this. "Yeah," she agreed. "Well, we've had a few burns, but nothing too serious."

Dora grinned. "We'll have to see what happens," she said simply.

Once the task was announced, Laverne frowned and said, "It's too bad that we can't see what's going on, though."

"It's all right," Arielle answered. "We'll see who wins."

"And who loses," Laverne said, pointing up at the red sparks that had been shot high into the sky. "Guess who?"

"Fleur," Arielle said, rolling her eyes. "She's _weak_."

"I'm sure she does her best," Andromeda smirked.

"Best?" the youngest Lestrange huffed in annoyance. "She got attacked by Grindylows last task and wouldn't even try to finish it."

Andromeda nodded thoughtfully, and they all saw Fleur being brought to the front, unable to finish the Third Task as well. It wasn't very long until Viktor Krum was rescued from the maze as well, but time seemed to drag on and on after that as everyone waited for either Harry Potter or Cedric Diggory to return from the heart of the maze with the Tri-Wizard Cup.

It was when Laverne was in the middle of saying something to his mother that some girls started screaming, and they all turned to see Potter walking toward the judges, dragging something. No, someone.

Andromeda's eyes widened, and Arielle reached over and grabbed Dora's hand. "That's Cedric Diggory," she breathed. "He's dead!"

Harry Potter staggered over to Dumbledore, saying something no one could understand.

All of the Lestranges glanced at each other, and got to their feet. Arielle was still holding onto Dora as Athena made her way over to them, Alvin following her. Athena's eyes were clouded as she said, "Mum, Potter said the Dark Lord has returned."

Andromeda's heart sank.


	42. Troubles

Most of the students were very quiet when they disembarked from the Hogwarts Express at the end of the year, Andromeda observed as she waited with Dora and Athena for her younger two children. Laverne and Arielle merely hauled their trunks off the train, joining the rest of the family for an instant before they disapparated from the station platform.

The moment they appeared in the Entrance Hall of Lestrange Manor, the four children all turned to their mother expectantly. She looked around at them, and Laverne asked, "When are we going to talk about everything, Mother?"

"Tomorrow," Andromeda answered. "It's too late to discuss all of those things tonight, and I want to have a clear mind so I can explain our situation well enough."

"All right," the boy agreed, and his mother smiled.

"We, however, need to talk about your being seventeen now," Andromeda told him.

Laverne gave her a nervous smile, and his older sisters shared a look of amusement. "You're welcome to join me in my room," he offered, levitating his trunk and led the way down the hall.

When the door was shut behind them, he said, "Sit down, Mum. I'm just going to unpack as we talk."

Andromeda took a seat in the cushioned chair near her son's desk and said, "First of all, welcome home." He was smiling, she could tell, and continued, "Since you're of age now, you will be the acting heir from now on. Of course, your grandparents and I have always told you that you would eventually lead our House, and that time is now."

"I've still got a year of school, Mum," Laverne murmured, turning to her with a frown. "Besides, Father and Uncle Rodolphus will be returning soon, won't they?"

"I'm sure they will," Andromeda replied quietly. "As I said, you will be the _acting_ heir. You will be watched even more closely now that the Dark Lord has returned: the other families will be waiting to see your reaction because of our family's reputation. We are closely allied with the Dark Lord and this dedication will be expected of you, Dora, and possibly Arielle in later years."

Laverne continued to unpack, unsure how to respond to this, and his mother said gently, "Athena's wedding is going to be on August 1st, and you must be the one to give her away."

The young man froze for a second, then breathed, "That's only a few weeks away!"

"I want her out of the house before our family returns from Azkaban," Andromeda told him truthfully. "The Nott name is known well enough, but we bring far more to the table than they do. Athena and Alvin's marriage is not a financial gain, or even a pact between our families: I agreed to it for the happiness of my daughter."

"I hope it makes her happy," Laverne sighed, shaking his head. "Athena's too good and beautiful to be given to just anyone. I'm not even sure Alvin's a good choice, but he seems better than the others that have shown interest in Athena."

"I want the best for all of my children," Andromeda said firmly. "So be careful when choosing a wife, Laverne."

He blushed, and she grinned at him. "Have you got a young witch in mind?" she asked.

Laverne denied this, still blushing, and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Andromeda regarded him for a moment and agreed. "Your father and Rodolphus will be here soon enough, and I'm sure one or both will have a chat with you about continuing the family."

The young man frowned, refusing to look at his mother. "I don't want to have to worry about that for a few years yet," he stated plainly.

"I figured," his mother answered. "You have one more year until you'll be expected to search for a wife."

"Mum, don't," Laverne said uncomfortably.

"I didn't follow you here to talk about that, anyway," Andromeda said with a small laugh. "I merely wanted to tell you that I will be discussing more matters with you and involving you in family decisions from now on. Now that you are of age, decisions that effect our entire House are no longer mine alone."

"I'll always want your advice, Mum," her son promised.

Andromeda gave him a wry smile. "Don't tell your father that." She took a deep breath, trying to think of how to speak her thoughts. "I know you are, but you must seem more independent to your father, or he will be extremely displeased. He disapproves of the 'Mama's Boy' type."

Laverne shrank his trunk and stored it away before turning to his mother. "Do you think I'm like that?"

"No," Andromeda answered. "There is nothing wrong with being quiet and soft-spoken. Regulus is the same way."

"Did you make him that way, too?" Laverne teased.

"Of course not," his mother scolded. "I assume it's from having very outspoken siblings and other relatives, but it could just be the temperament as well. I mean, your grandmother was gentle and kind as well."

"I don't want things to change," Laverne sighed, sitting down at his desk and facing his mother. "But our lives are going to be turned upside down, aren't they?"

Andromeda gave a small nod. "That's what the whole family's got to talk about tomorrow, Laverne. I just want you to be aware of some of these things before we talk to the girls, all right?"

Laverne agreed, more worried now than when he had first learned of the Dark Lord's return.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, Andromeda and her family all gathered in the sitting room. They all faced her readily, and Arielle asked, "What's going to happen to us, Mum?"

"Nothing too bad," Andromeda replied simply, "as long as we stay loyal to the Dark Lord and his cause. Nymphadora, Laverne: you two will be expected to join the Dark Lord soon, if not immediately."

"I will," Nymphadora said firmly, looking straight at her mother. "I've already had words about it with Regulus, but...he's reluctant to take me to the Dark Lord."

"Ask Lucius," Laverne smirked. "He'll be thrilled at the opportunity to do such a favour."

Andromeda looked between Dora and Laverne for a few moments, then sighed. "Regulus' family is not used to the idea of war," she said. "His children have never seen him as the Death Eater he is—that your own father is. Your uncles, and Bellatrix— _never_ assume because they are family that they will not choose their loyalty to the Dark Lord over you."

Athena raised an eyebrow at her older sister. "Did you ask Regulus about the Dark Lord's return?"

"Of course," Nymphadora huffed. "He didn't want to talk about it, but of course, he had just returned from the Dark Lord when I asked him."

"Oh?" Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "And exactly what did he say?"

"He said that the Dark Lord was there when they arrived, and he told them the story of his return," Dora answered. "Anyway, Potter was supposed to die, but he escaped because of something about their wands."

"Their wands—Potter's and the Dark Lord's—have feather cores from the same Phoenix," Andromeda explained. "Dumbledore's Phoenix. It won't let them hurt each other."

"How did you know?" Dora said in surprise.

Andromeda smiled mysteriously. "You're not the only one who talks to Regulus."

"But I'm still going back to school, right?" Arielle asked in concern.

"Yes," Andromeda said with a laugh. "Though you must be very careful—you'll be surrounded by trouble."

"Why does Fudge refuse to accept the Dark Lord's return?" Athena asked, frowning.

Andromeda smirked. "He thinks that Dumbledore is after his position as Minister," she answered. "He also doesn't want people to panic."

"But they will eventually," Laverne chuckled.

"Naturally," Dora grinned, then turned to Andromeda. "Are you going to be angry if we all become Death Eaters?"

"I will worry," Andromeda replied, "but I expect all of you to do what you must in order to survive. I have not raised you all in order to lose you in war."

"You don't think it'll be an easy takeover?" Arielle asked.

Laverne shook his head. "People don't like their opinions being taken away."

Nymphadora nodded. "And who was the first person Potter went to? Dumbledore."

"The Order has probably already been called together," Andromeda sighed.

Arielle frowned. "Order? What's that?"

"The Order of the Phoenix is Dumbledore's group of rebels," Nymphadora answered, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Dumbledore will be trying to discourage people from joining the Death Eaters and building a resistance to the Dark Lord," Laverne continued. "There's no way we won't be going to war."

Athena was biting her lip, and asked, "Will they want me to become a Death Eater?"

Andromeda regarded her second daughter for a moment, then replied, "I couldn't tell you exactly what's going to happen, but I think you'll be all right once you're married and out of our home."

Nymphadora grinned at this. "You're being sent away for your own safety," she told her sister.

"Quite frankly," Andromeda said to Dora sharply, "I would send all of you away, but I can't. I don't want any of you to know what it's like to live in a Death Eater's home, but that's impossible for the rest of you."

"What is it like?" Arielle wondered aloud.

All of the children looked over at their mother curiously, and Andromeda took a deep breath. "When your father first joined, I had just found out that I was pregnant with Athena; in fact, the very night he got the Mark was the night that I told him I was pregnant. It scared me because I had already seen Rodolphus and Bellatrix leaving and arriving at all hours of the night, and I didn't want my husband wandering around while I was alone at home with small children. I was not in a good place back then."

Athena took a deep breath. "Well, I hope it'll be better this time," she said, then turned to her siblings. "My wedding day has been changed to the first of August."

Laverne nodded understandingly as Arielle pouted. "We have a lot of planning to do," the young man said. "And there's going to be a lot happening soon."

Andromeda got to her feet, her hands clasped in front of her. "Whatever happens," she said to her four children, "I love each and every one of you, and you will always be my family, no matter what decisions each of you makes, no matter how we have to treat the situation."

The woman turned away from them and left the room quickly.

* * *

Barely ten days later, Nymphadora arrived home one afternoon, seeming very ill, and Andromeda immediately pounced on her. Dora did not say a word until she'd managed to crawl into bed.

"Dora," Andromeda said in concern, "what have you done?"

"Mum, you know," Dora sighed. "Leave me alone."

"Do I?" Andromeda asked, raising an eyebrow as she reached over to her daughter. She raised Dora's left sleeve, receiving the answer she'd been dreading. "You've taken the Mark."

"Yes," the girl groaned. "It does wicked things to your magic, but it's...amazing."

Andromeda regarded her oldest daughter for a few moments, then said, "You're no longer safe."

Nymphadora scowled at her mother. "I don't want to be safe. I'm not like Athena; I want to do things."

"Oh, you will," Andromeda nodded. "Just remember that death is the punishment for failure. You'd better stay alive, Nymphadora. I didn't go through endless trouble to have your life be a waste. Make the most of it."

The Metamorphagus eyed her mother, then muttered, "I don't know if you want me to live for me or for you."

"Live for you," Andromeda whispered. "But be careful: I don't want to lose you."

"I'll be fine," Dora promised, smiling slightly. "I just need to acclimatise so I can function."

Andromeda nodded, then asked, "Who took you?"

Nymphadora hesitated. "Regulus," she said finally. "But I made him do it—I didn't want Lucius to be able to say I was his favour to the Dark Lord."

"Of course," Andromeda murmured. "Well, get some rest, Dora." She left her daughter's room, going to have a chat with Laverne.

* * *

Nymphadora didn't know what to do. It was her little sister's wedding day, but the bride was in tears, doing her best to blot away the tears instead of ruining her makeup. Dora blamed the breakdown on the fact that their mother had left the room to find Laverne and Arielle.

It was far too long until there was a knock on the door and Laverne looked into the room before quickly entering and hurrying to Athena. "You look beautiful," he said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder before giving her a gentle hug. "You're going to be fine, Athena."

The blue-eyed young witch looked up at him, whispering, "I'm scared. What if I can't be a good wife?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Laverne told her with a look of pride. "You're your mother's daughter: I know you can do this."

Athena got to her feet and threw her arms around her little brother. "If you weren't my brother, I'd marry you because you're just too nice," she mumbled against his shirt. "Don't let me trip when we're walking, okay?"

"All right," he chuckled, hugging her for a moment before holding her away. "So what are we waiting on now besides Mum and Arielle?"

"We're waiting for the music to play once Mother lets them know we're ready," Athena murmured. "I'm so nervous."

"You'll be fine," Dora said laughingly, shaking her head at the girl. "You were born to be a wife and mother, Athena. You'll be perfect, and yes, I will tease you."

The door opened and Arielle was pushed into the room, followed by her mother. Andromeda seemed pale, and Laverne asked, "Mum, what's wrong?"

"Well," Andromeda breathed, "the Dark Lord is here."

Athena paled, and her little sister looked up at her. "I almost ran into him," Arielle whispered. "He asked me who I was and when I told him, he smiled." She shivered. "He's scary."

"He's powerful," Dora corrected the girl.

"If he says something to you and Alvin," Laverne said to Athena gently, "thank him for attending and say it was an honour, all right?"

"Of course," Athena agreed, glancing at her mother in a slight panic. "I'm scared," she said again.

Just then, the music began to play, and Andromeda said, "Dora, Arielle, go line up with the others. Hurry up and _behave_ yourselves." She turned to Athena as her other two daughters left, reaching up to the girl's veil. "You look lovely," she said with a smile. "I am very proud of you, Athena." She kissed the girl's cheek, then pulled the veil down over the girl's face.

"Thanks," the bride whispered. "I love you, Mum."

"I love you too," Andromeda replied. "I'll be waiting to see your beautiful self out there." She turned and left Rab's two older children in the room as she went to take her seat beside Narcissa.

"How is she?" Narcissa asked her sister softly. "And where's Laverne? Isn't he sitting with you?"

"He's escorting the bride," Andromeda answered. "She'll be okay; she's no worse than you were at your wedding."

Narcissa smirked at this, but didn't reply as the ceremony began. Arielle and Draco were the first to walk, and Dora and Theodore (Alvin's little brother) followed after. Then, Astrid walked down the aisle, grinning and showering flowers everywhere as her little brother followed her, poker-faced and carrying the rings.

Andromeda was the first to stand up when her son entered the room with Athena on his arm. She was blushing and smiling, seeming unfazed by the Dark Lord's presence and everyone watchingi her.

When Laverne handed his sister over to the Nott heir, he kept his hands over hers and said in a low voice, "Take care of my sister."

"Of course," Alvin answered, and Laverne gave him a final look before returning to sit between his mother and Regulus.

The ceremony was simple, but beautiful, and Andromeda handed Narcissa a tissue more than once. Andromeda was glad that none of her children cried during the ceremony, and that all of them (including Regulus' children) were well-behaved.

The feast was announced soon after the ceremony finished, and everyone gathered into the Lestranges' Great Hall. Athena and Alvin were somewhat surprised when the Dark Lord approached them.

"My Lord," Athena said, trying not to sound too nervous. "Glad you could join us today. Your presence here is a pleasure and an honour."

"Of course," he smiled, then looked at the young man. "You've made a good choice in this one, it would seem. She comes from good stock. Let us hope that all your decisions yield such good outcomes, shall we?"

"Yes, My Lord," Alvin answered, a slightly confused look on his face as the Dark Lord made his excuses and turned to leave.

Andromeda got to her feet, terribly nervous, but knowing that he could not leave on his own. She hurried after him, knowing that there were guests watching her. She wasn't exactly sure what to do, but when they reached the Entrance Hall, she called out breathlessly, "My Lord?"

He turned, the bemused smile on his face becoming a frown. "Andromeda Lestrange. You sound like your sister."

She smiled politely. "Perhaps I do. I merely wanted to tell you that the wards here have changed since Rodolphus and Rabastan have been gone. Their father changed the wards and only his sons can change it at the moment since my son is merely the acting heir right now."

"Yes," the Dark Lord mused. "Desmond never was the same after his school days. Walk with me, Andromeda."

She obeyed him without question, opening the gates and following him as he walked down the drive. Andromeda did not speak, unsure what he wanted from her.

Finally, he asked, "Do you miss your family, Andromeda?"

"My husband?" Andromeda said quietly. "Yes. It's been difficult to raise four children without him."

"They seem to have done all right," the Dark Lord said, "though I am undecided on the youngest one."

"She's young and spirited," Andromeda smiled.

"Do you want them back?"

"Want them back?" Andromeda asked, frowning before she realised what he meant. "My Lord, I ask no favours," she said. "But if it would be your will to restore our family to us, we would be grateful."

"You haven't changed," the Dark Lord said with an unnerving grin. "If more wizards were like that, there would be less pain."

"But it would be less fun as well," Andromeda couldn't help saying, feeling the need to say what she knew her older sister would have said if she were there.

The Dark Lord laughed. "Go to your children," he said. "Your family that was taken from you will be restored soon."

"Thank you, My Lord," she breathed, and he disapparated.

The moment Andromeda returned to the house, Athena came over to her. "Mum," she said reproachfully, "Dora had to announce the dancing. Where were you?"

"Seeing the Dark Lord out," Andromeda answered, receiving a look of surprise from her daughter.

"Dance with me," Athena ordered her mother. "It's all going to be over soon." Andromeda complied, soon swaying with her daughter to the soft music. "It's been a beautiful evening," the girl sighed dreamily. "Thank you, Mum."

"Of course, dear," Andromeda said softly. "I'm glad it's turned out so nice."

"Can I still come to you if I have questions?" Athena asked her mother.

Andromeda smiled. "Yes," she answered. "I will always help you, Athena."

"Thanks, Mum," Athena sighed, glancing over toward her new husband.

"Have you danced with your brother?" Andromeda asked the bride.

"No," Athena grinned. "Should I go ask him?"

"Drag him out here to dance," Andromeda suggested. "The family dynamic will change after this, you know."

Athena agreed, and Andromeda left to sit down for a moment, watching Draco talk with some of the younger boys. She knew he was probably going on about the Dark Lord—about whom the boy knew nothing. She was so involved in her thoughts that she did not realise Regulus had sat down beside her until he spoke.

"You did well, planning this," he said.

Andromeda smiled. "Athena did it," she replied. "I only guided her."

Regulus nodded, looking over at his eight-year-old daughter, who was now standing in the circle of boys and seemed to be teasing Draco. Regulus sighed and shook her head. "I wish I knew how to parent like you. Your children have turned out well."

Andromeda could not help laughing at this. "The Dark Lord said the same thing," she laughed. "I guess I did something right if you both agree. Where did Tessa go?"

"She took Janner home," Regulus answered. "He has a cold, poor child." He looked back at his daughter. "Astrid reminds me of Dora and Arielle. It's strange how family works like that."

"What, teasing Draco?" Andromeda smirked. "Close cousins are like brothers and sisters, you know. Poor Draco."

Regulus chuckled. "I think it's time for us to leave," he said, getting to his feet and going to retrieve his daughter. "Astrid, let's go say our goodbyes to Athena and her husband." Astrid joined her father immediately, and some of the boys watched her walk away, frowning.

After the House of Black had left, the guests continued to leave until only Andromeda's family and Athena and Alvin remained. "Where's Dora?" Athena asked in concern.

"She was called away," Laverne said.

"Oh." Athena frowned at this simple statement.

"We should be going," Alvin said to them, slipping his arm around his new wife. "Thank you for everything," he said to Andromeda. "Oh. What do I call you now?"

"My name is Andromeda," the woman said. "Call me by name."

"All right," Alvin agreed, and looked up in surprise as Arielle crashed into Athena for a hug.

"Take care of yourself," Arielle ordered her sister. "Don't let him push you around. And you—" she turned to her new brother-in-law "—you _be good_ to my sister, do you understand?"

"Oh—yes,"Alvin said in surprise while Athena blushed furiously. "Well, thank you all."

"Goodbye," Athena said, hugging her brother.

"No, no goodbyes," Laverne told her. "Goodnight."

Athena looked at him for a moment, then hugged him again before reaching for her mother and hugging her too. "I wish Dora was here," she sighed.

"Where has she gone?" Alvin asked. "Didn't she leave right away?"

"She's a Death Eater," Arielle said plainly, making everyone stare at her. "She was Summoned—"

"Arielle!" Andromeda said sharply.

Arielle scowled. "He's family now and we're all headed that way anyway: it doesn't matter!"

Athena took her husband's arm. "Let's go," she said plainly.

"Goodnight," Andromeda said, waving to them as her daughter left for her new home. She turned to Arielle. "Arielle, we do not talk to _anyone_ about these things," Andromeda scolded sternly. "Regardless of whether he's family! We do not know him!"

"I—" Arielle stopped talking and stomped her foot angrily before running off down the hall.

Andromeda looked from Arielle's retreating back to her married daughter's back, then looked at Laverne. "It's okay, Mum," he said gently, slipping his arm around her.

"It's going to be like this from now on," she whispered. "And there's nothing we can do about it."

"I'll be here," Laverne promised his mother. "No matter what."

"Until you go back to school," she reminded him.

"I'm coming back to protect you," Laverne replied. "Someone's got to be here for you, and it looks like it's up to me."

"The Dark Lord told me that the prisoners will be returning soon," Andromeda murmured. "It won't be your place once they are here."

Laverne drew himself to his full height and looked his mother in the eyes. "It has _always_ been my place," he said. "If our father treats you well, I will stand aside and allow him to take care of you. But I will _never_ stop looking out for you."

Andromeda smiled proudly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're the best son I could have asked for," she told him. "That is the attitude you should have toward your wife."

"I haven't got one of those yet, do I?" Laverne mused.

His mother smiled. "Keep looking. You're of that age now."

Laverne merely shook his head and didn't reply.

* * *

Not much was said as Andromeda and Dora saw Laverne and Arielle off on the train to Hogwarts, but Laverne did mutter something when shaking Dora's hand. When Andromeda and Nymphadora returned home, Andromeda asked, "What did Laverne say to you?"

"Nothing important," Dora said evasively. Her mother gave her a severe look and Dora rolled her eyes. "He asked me to come get him if he's not home when the prisoners return. He wants to be here...or there...when it happens."

Dora walked off and Andromeda sighed. Of course Laverne didn't want her to know that.

* * *

It was the last day before the school age Lestranges would return to Hogwarts from the Christmas holidays when Nymphadora came running into the house, heading for the sitting room where her mother was entertaining Arielle, Athena, Alvin, and Laverne. "Laverne: it's time!" she yelled, running down the hall and nearly falling into the room.

Laverne jumped to his feet, ignoring everyone else's started looks and exclamations, Summoning his cloak as he followed Dora from the room. Andromeda jumped to her feet and hurried to the doorway, followed by the rest of her family. "Dora, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"We're bringing home Dad," Nymphadora yelled over her shoulder. "Come on, Laverne!"

"Be careful!" Andromeda called after them, staring at the spot where they had been when they disappeared from view. "Merlin help us."

"Mum," Athena breathed, "What are we going to do?"

"Do?" Andromeda raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "We will wait."

* * *

 **IT HAS STARTED! YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHS!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**


	43. Escape

Amidsts the yells and cheers of the liberated prisoners, Nymphadora could hear her Aunt Bellatrix shrieking with laughter over something she'd done. Bellatrix had already had to be told several times that she was not allowed to send the Mark as it was not supposed to be obviously the work of the Death Eaters. Nymphadora turned to Laverne in the chaos of explosions and people apparating. "Go with them to get Dad and Rodolphus," she ordered him. "I'm going to see if I can't distract Bellatrix just a little bit."

"Good luck," Laverne smirked, then turned and joined some of the men in going to another of the towers. He did not know what to expect, but it was very dark and filthy, even in the corridors. The clank of metal chains bothered him, but he kept up with the Death Eaters easily.

"You two, get that one," the one in charge of the North tower said, pointing to another cell. "You boy, and you two, come with me."

The prisoners on this row were either staring out at them silently or lying back in the shadows, hardly even seeming to be there. Others were still yelling, Laverne could hear the screams coming from other parts of the prison as he moved up to the cell that their leader was unlocking. "He doesn't look good," he said doubtfully, motioning for the others to go on into the cell. "Hurry up. We've got to make sure they've got the others on the way back."

Laverne followed the first Death Eater into the cell, not recognising the crumpled form on the ground as anyone he knew, but he didn't say anything. "Is he alive?" the second Death Eater asked the first.

"Rodolphus?" came Regulus' voice, and he knelt down next to the man on the floor of the cell, quickly doing a spell or two. "He's unconscious, and seems to be very ill. We need to get him back quickly: I'd say he's in critical condition."

The second Death Eater nodded, and they carefully got the prisoner from the cell and began to levitate him down the corridor. The moment they got to the base of the tower, two other men took Rodolphus and disapparated. Regulus motioned to Laverne to follow him. "Last tower," he said. "Almost everyone else is out."

Laverne and Regulus joined the others quickly, hearing one of the prisoners shouting at the ones at his cell door. "Damn it, Dolohov," one of the rescuers yelled. "Step away from the door!"

Regulus chuckled to himself and muttered to Laverne, "That's one of the old crowd, one of the very Inner Circle. He's extremely dangerous: don't tangle with him."

They stopped at a cell where someone was sitting on a cot, vacant-eyed, but Regulus walked away from them, letting the others take care of that one. "There," Regulus said, pointing ahead to the second to last cell.

This prisoner had his fists closed around the bars of his cell door and was glaring out at them, trying to see what all the fuss was about. "What's going on?" the man snapped at them, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"We're here to get you out," Regulus answered, coming close to the cell and withdrawing a single key from his pocket.

The man sneered at them through the bars. "Why, it's ickle Reggie, isn't it? He's all grown up!"

"Has he?" Regulus mused, reaching out for the lock. "I'm afraid I don't know the man. You'll have to introduce us some time."

"Who's this?" the prisoner questioned, scowling at Laverne. "We have children among us now?"

"On second thought," Laverne said to Regulus, reaching out and stopping him from unlocking the door, "perhaps we should leave him here."

This enraged the prisoner as he struck out through the bars at Laverne. "Son of a bitch!" he roared.

Laverne glared back at the man, not impressed by any means as he knew now exactly who the man was. Regulus huffed in annoyance. "He's your son, idiot; calm down. He didn't mean it."

"No…." Rabastan Lestrange stared at the young man that was glaring at him. He _could_ see Lestrange traits in the boy, and grinned insanely at the idea that the boy was scowling at him just like Andromeda used to. "He's...grown up?"

"I'm seventeen," Laverne said shortly. "Nearly eighteen."

"You've been here for fourteen years," Regulus sighed. "Everyone has changed. Let go of the door, Rabastan."

Rabastan didn't move, still staring at Laverne. "Is your mother alive?"

Laverne nodded. "She's fine," he said. "She's at home waiting on us with Athena and Arielle."

"Arielle?" Rabastan questioned, but Regulus shook the door to get the man's attention.

"Move away from the door," Regulus said to Rabastan again. "We need to hurry before the Ministry gets here or we'll have a real problem."

Rabastan finally relinquished his grip on the door and it swung open, the man walking out of the cell, a wide grin on his face. "Come on," Regulus said to him. "We have to walk down the tower and then we can disapparate. You got it?"

"Of course," Rabastan muttered, still watching his son.

They were close to the base when Regulus glanced at Laverne. "Go home and get your mother and sisters and take them to Malfoy Manor to meet us, all right?"

Laverne agreed wordlessly, and when he could, disapparated from the destruction and darkness that was Azkaban prison.

"Laverne!" Arielle cried upon seeing her brother. "Where's Dora? What's happened?"

"I have orders for you all to join us at Malfoy Manor," Laverne answered. "Where did Alvin go?"

Athena got to her feet, helping her mother up. "I sent him home because I wasn't sure what was going to happen and I didn't want to surprise Father and the others too much," she answered. "Let's go."

Laverne offered his arm to his mother, and they hurried from the house, disapparating as soon as they could, and the others followed. The moment they arrived, they could hear Bellatrix's crazed laughter. "Oh dear Merlin," Andromeda breathed. "She's back."

"I wonder how Dora got along with her," Laverne chuckled. "Bella was giving the others some trouble, but they managed to get her back here, I see. Regulus!"

Regulus joined them quickly, saying, "The prisoners that have most of their minds intact are getting cleaned up, and Rabastan has joined them for the moment. Rodolphus is being seen by a Healer and needs a family member to be there to receive the news of his condition, and Bellatrix...well, you can hear her. I think she's happy. I doubt she's cleaned up, though."

"I'll go see about Rodolphus first," Andromeda said quickly. "Where is his room?"

"Second room from the end of the guest corridor," Regulus answered, wincing as Bellatrix screeched in suddenly rage from somewhere in the Manor. "Merlin, that's going to take some getting used to again."

Andromeda hesitated, then said to her children, "I'd like you to stay close until we know exactly where everyone is. There's no telling what these ex-prisoners will do. I've got to go see about your uncle; Arielle, come with me. Laverne, Athena, you can either stay here or come with us." She turned and hurried off into the Manor, all three of her children following her.

When they reached the corridor Regulus had told them about, Andromeda saw someone looking out of a room, and realised that it must be the Healer. "I'm here to handle Rodolphus' situation," she said quickly, hurrying forward. "I'm his brother's wife."

The Healer disappeared into the room and Andromeda followed, asking, "How is he?"

"Alive," the Healer muttered. "But not by much. He's too weak to do anything on his own, and he hasn't awaken since he was moved, so that's not a good sign. He's going to need to be hand-fed, watched—basically needs someone to stay with him." The Healer continued to talk about the potions that would help Rodolphus, saying certain ones had to be diffused in a ward around the man's bed.

"I can stay," Athena said, making Andromeda jump in shock as she hadn't realised that her daughter had followed her into the room.

"Absolutely not," Andromeda answered her daughter firmly. "The house-elves will keep an eye on him and he'll come home when he's more stable so that we can make sure he recovers."

"Whatever you decide will be fine," the Healer said. "Everything is on the table over there, and the directions are on the labels if you can't remember what I said."

Andromeda was relieved when the man left and glanced at Athena. "Death Eater Healers are the worst," she said. "I think that's Greer: he likes healing people with the most amount of pain possible." She glanced at the man lying on the bed, securely warded in with potions diffusing into the air around him. "Poor Rodolphus."

Athena frowned and looked up at her mother. "I didn't think you were close to him and Bella," she said.

"I wasn't," Andromeda answered. "But...imagine being married to Bellatrix, and then having her run off to the Dark Lord all the time. And imagine that your wife couldn't have children, and that your brother's wife just seems to keep having them. Rodolphus may be a cruel man, but he's had a very difficult life, Athena. I hope he recovers and does better."

"Oh," Athena said. "I see."

Andromeda turned and walked toward the door. "I'll ask Cissa about sending one of our house elves over to watch over Rodolphus," she said. "Let's go see what else is happening, shall we?"

Athena joined her mother in leaving the room, and Laverne asked, "How is he?"

"He's very sick, but I'm pretty sure the Healer thinks he'll survive," Andromeda answered. "Shall we go back to the Great Hall?"

"I suppose," Laverne said.

Arielle sidled up next to her mother, tucking her hand into hers. "Mum, what about me?"

Andromeda squeezed her daughter's hand. "It's going to be fine, no matter what happens," she told the girl. "They're just escaped from Azkaban: they might say anything. It might take a little while for them to think clearly and make proper decisions."

"I wish someone had told me that," Laverne muttered. "I've seen Dad, and he called me a child and tried to hit me."

"He did?" Athena looked worried.

Andromeda looked over at her son. "It's going to take a bit of adjusting for all of us," she said. "But it's going to be worth it."

Arielle did not let go of her mother's hand, even when some of the other escapees turned to look at them, grinning as they whispered about the Lestrange family. They had almost reached where the private wing of the house began when Andromeda saw her husband walking toward them down the hall.

Her mouth opened slightly and she breathed his name in shock, unable to believe that it was actually him. He'd washed, but his hair was still long, and—she was hurrying across the hall toward him when he finally saw her, and he stopped in his tracks, staring at her. "Rabastan," she breathed, slowing her steps when she was a few feet from him. "Rab…." She crossed the last few feet and wrapped her arms around him, beginning to cry silently.

Rabastan's brow was furrowed as his arms slipped around her, pulling her closer until he leaned his head down and buried his face in her hair. "Andromeda," he whispered. "Andromeda."

She didn't know how long they stood there clinging to each other, but it wasn't half long enough, especially as she felt his arms tighten around her and heard him murmur, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," she sniffed, her face hidden in his shoulder. "It's been so long..."

Their bliss was interrupted by running footsteps and a voice blurting out, "Mum, Cissa wants you to— _oh_." Nymphadora stopped short of the embracing couple, a very strange look on her face.

Andromeda pulled away from her husband slightly, though he kept his arms around her waist and pulled her back to himself, unwilling to let her go. "Dora, this is your father," she said, a beautiful smile on her face as she wiped away her tears of joy. "Laverne, Athena, Arielle, come here."

"I've met Laverne," Rabastan said, Andromeda still held in his arms. "And yes, I remember Athena—" he smiled at her "come here, girl."

Athena walked forward tentatively as Andromeda gently disentangled herself from her husband's grip. "Dad," she whispered, wiping away her own tears before she reached out to hug him. "I'm glad you're coming home to us. I'm not sure how it will be, but I'm glad to have you with us now."

"My precious daughter," Rabastan murmured into the girl's hair. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen," Athena answered, straightening up to look at her dad's face. "I'm out of the house already; I got married a few months ago."

"Married?" Rabastan said in disbelief, a shadow passing over his face. "I've missed your whole life...my own daughter."

He shook his head at this, and Athena looked up at him, tears in her eyes again. "I'm still your daughter," she whispered. "And I'm here, you're here...you haven't missed my whole life, Dad."

When he looked up again, he realised that Andromeda had left his side and was now standing with the witch that had interrupted them, and a school-age child. "Nymphadora, I know," he said, looking at the young woman proudly. "You look so much like your mother and her sisters. Are you married as well?"

"No," Dora smirked. "I'm not exactly that type. I prefer to fight rather than to stay at home."

"Ah," Rabastan said, frowning slightly as he tried to remember why he was amused by this. "Oh yes, I forgot that you always idolised Bellatrix—have you taken the Mark?" His gaze got very intense as he seemed to be asking her a very powerful secret.

"Yes," Dora laughed in spite of her nervousness. "I was part of this mission to bring you out, except that I was on the team that was for the South tower, Bella's tower."

"Very good," Rabastan praised her before turning to the young girl that seemed afraid of him. "And who is this?"

At his words, everyone seemed to gather around the girl defensively, and Andromeda placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I was pregnant when you and the others were captured and sent to prison," Andromeda told him softly. "This is Arielle Cressida Lestrange, our third daughter."

Rabastan looked between the girl and Andromeda for too long until the girl looked down, too full of emotion to look at the man who had fathered her. "And I never knew?" Rabastan murmured, rubbing his temple wearily. "I've missed so much."

Arielle's head shot up. "You were never there for us," she said accusingly, and her father's face darkened at her words.

He went to speak, but Andromeda moved forward and said, "It couldn't be helped, and he's here now." The moment she touched him, he sighed deeply and pulled her close again, still watching Arielle, who was now leaning into her brother's side, breathing almost too quickly as she stared at the ground to keep him from seeing her face.

"I didn't want to leave you," Rabastan whispered, looking at the four of their children. "Things happened." He shuddered and buried his face in his wife's dark hair.

"Mum," Dora sighed, "Cissa wanted me to ask if you would go talk some sanity into Bellatrix. She's out of her mind and Narcissa simply can't do a thing with her."

"Oh," Andromeda said, feeling her husband's arms tighten around her defensively. She looked up at him. "You can come with me as long as you behave," she told him. Rabastan grinned down at her, and she asked, "Where is Bellatrix?"

"She's got the room across from where I usually stay when I'm here," Dora answered. "She's still caterwauling though; you can follow the sound."

The sound of Rabastan's laughter echoed through the corridor, and Andromeda couldn't help but laugh as well, thrilled to hear him so happy after meeting the entire family and hear about all the changes that had been occuring in their family. Andromeda turned and led him back the way he had come, going straight to the room Dora had described.

Narcissa burst out of the room just as they arrived and she breathed, "Oh _thank Merlin_ —Andromeda, please see if you can talk sense into her. She's going on about dementors and she's terrified the Dark Lord is angry with her—please try to do something!"

"I'll do my best," Andromeda sighed. "Come on, Rab."

"He can't go in there!" Narcissa hissed.

"Cissa," Andromeda said reproachfully, then added, "It's best if he stays with me for now." She looked into her husband's face. "Be nice to Bella, okay? She's been in prison too."

Rabastan simply shrugged at this, following Andromeda into the room. He took note of Bellatrix lying across the bed, her wand resting at the edge of her fingertips.

Soft whimpers were coming from Bellatrix as Andromeda walked around the bed to look at her older sister's face. "...failed him," Bellatrix was whispering to herself. "Punishment...he will be angry. It is right: I failed him. I—I wasn't strong enough…."

"Oh, Bella," Andromeda sighed, looking down at the witch. "He's not angry with you. He speaks of you fondly—well, as much as he does of anyone, you know—"

She gasped in surprise when Bellatrix's hand reached out and caught hold of her dress. "You've seen _Him_?" Bellatrix breathed, her eyes wide in adoration. "Where is He? _Take me to Him_!"

"The ones who have been set free are all cleaning up so that they can meet with him," Rabastan said, making Andromeda look at him quickly. "Better make sure you're ready."

Bellatrix scoffed at this, though she looked down at her hands, which were scarred and filthy. "I—I'm not clean," she said, in the most quiet panic Andromeda had ever seen.

"I'll run a bath for you, if you like," Andromeda told her. "It's not going to be long before you're all called to see your Master."

"Yes," Bellatrix breathed, her expression full of awe once again. "We must hurry."

Andromeda offered her hand and Bellatrix took it, her whole body shivering as she gripped her sister's hand. "Come on now," she said encouragingly, then looked at her husband pleadingly. "Stay here while we're gone, okay?" she asked him. "I'll be back as soon as I've made sure Bella is all right."

Rabastan nodded, and as Andromeda led her sister into the bathroom, he sat down on the bed, looking around at everything in the room. Fifteen minutes later, Andromeda looked back in on him to make sure that he was all right, and he seemed to be drifting off to sleep, so she turned to Bellatrix and said, "You can rinse off and dress by yourself. Let me know if you need something: I'm going into the room to sit with Rabastan."

Bellatrix didn't answer, but Andromeda knew by her humming that the witch was perfect content and had heard her. Andromeda quietly shut the bathroom door, then walked over to her husband and said, "Rab?"

He jumped in shock, moving away from her for a moment, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he stared at her. "Dromeda?" he breathed. "Are you a dream?"

"No," Andromeda said softly, climbing onto the bed beside him and reaching out to touch his hand. "You're free, and you're here at Malfoy Manor with me. Your brother is here too, but he's very sick at the moment. I promise you're not dreaming, Rabastan." She slid into his arms as he leaned against the headboard, his arms encircling her as he inhaled her scent and sighed longingly.

"I don't ever want to wake up," Rabastan groaned, his lips against her neck. "Why do I always dream about you?"

"It's not a dream!" Andromeda protested, looking up at him. She knew by his eyes that he couldn't believe her, and she took a deep breath, leaning in and kissing his lips softly. "My husband," she murmured, feeling him pull her closer as he began to respond to her kiss. "You're coming home with me and our children tonight, and you'll never have to suffer in a cell again. You'll see, once you've met with the Dark Lord."

"Andromeda..." her husband groaned, letting her slip onto the bed beside him as he turned to lean over her. "Don't go away," he whispered pleadingly as he leaned in and kissed her tentatively. "Don't go away, please."

She reached up, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down onto her, kissing him back firmly. "I won't," she promised.

" _MERLIN'S PANTS—_!" Bellatrix shrieked when she opened the bathroom door. "Get out of my room! Out!"

Both of them started in shock, and Andromeda blushed furiously to be caught in such a state, but Bellatrix moved past them to the door. "Well?" she said, glaring at the two. "Hurry up!"

Andromeda scrambled up, pulling her husband up off the bed and straightening their clothes and her hair. She grinned as she stroked his long hair. "I like this," she said to him, and he smirked at her. The moment they left the room, Bellatrix rushed past them down the hall and Andromeda barely pulled Rabastan out of the way in time.

"She's crazy," Rabastan muttered, shaking his head as he looked back at Andromeda.

"Let's go to the Great Hall," Andromeda said to him. "I think everyone's going to gather there before their meetings with the Dark Lord."

He agreed, and as they entered the hall, Andromeda saw her children standing close together, Dora's arm wrapped around Arielle's shoulders. Dora caught her mother's eye and just shook her head even though she grinned a second later.

"We can wait near the children," Rabastan said to her, having followed her gaze. "But what's wrong with...the youngest—what's her name?"

"Arielle," Andromeda answered quietly. "She's scared, Rabastan. She doesn't know anything about you, and she was afraid you wouldn't like her."

Rabastan was frowning, trying to think of what it was about the girl that was different. "Her hair is different," he said to himself. "She's a Metamorphagus, isn't she?"

Andromeda nodded. "She and Dora are the only two, and they are a lot alike."

When they approached the children, Rabastan grinned at them and asked if any of them had seen the Dark Lord arrive yet, but none of them had. Arielle didn't look up, and Rabastan reached over and lifted her face, seeing the turmoil in the girl's eyes. "It's okay," he said to her. "It's okay, Arielle." She merely nodded and looked down again, but Dora gave him an approving nod.

Andromeda leaned into her husband's side as they waited. He was considerably thinner than she remembered, and there wasn't much flesh to him, but she knew that could be remedied with good meals in their home. She sighed contentedly, glad to have him there with her and refusing to think about all the things that could go wrong now.

Bellatrix gasped, reaching for her left arm for a split second before she was running straight for the small room at the end of the hall. Her Master had arrived.

Rabastan drew an excited breath, and Andromeda smiled to see him so full of life, as she had been very concerned that he would be very sickly and out of his mind. "It'll be me soon," he said. "Are you going to go with me?"

"I...think I will," Andromeda said. "I have to give him my thanks for bringing you back to me."

"Yes," Rabastan said. "He put our family back together."

They waited for a little while before Rabastan jumped in surprise and hissed, "Come on, Dromeda." She moved with him quickly, both of them entering the room together and kneeling before the Dark Lord as Bellatrix got to her feet and rushed from the room. "My Lord," they murmured as one.

"Rabastan," the Dark Lord said, almost as if greeting a friend. "Restored from Azkaban to your family and to your place in the Inner Circle."

"Thank you, My Lord," the man said. "I—I'm not sure if this is a dream still, but thank you."

"I would have retrieved you sooner, but not everything worked according to plan," the Dark Lord said. "Andromeda, are you happy?"

"My Lord, I am thrilled," Andromeda whispered, lifting her face to look at him for a moment. "Thank you, thank you so much for bringing him back to us—for bringing all of them back. We are forever grateful."

He smiled. "You are free to return home with your family, Rabastan," the Dark Lord said to the man at his feet. "You will have a couple of months to recover if you need it, and return to duty as soon as you are able."

"Of course, My Lord," Rabastan agreed, realising that he still had a hold of his wife's hand from when he had practically dragged her into the room. He got to his feet, a grin on his face. "Thank you, My Lord." He left the room grinning from ear to ear, Andromeda at his side.

"Shall we go home?" she asked him when they reached their children, and he nodded eagerly.

"I'll go speak to Narcissa about Rodolphus," Athena said quickly. "I'll stop by on my way home. I can't really stay out too much later or my husband will worry."

"All right," Andromeda agreed. "Laverne, will you stay with her?" The young man nodded, and Andromeda held out her hand to Arielle. "Let's go home," she said.

Arielle took her mother's hand, and they disapparated home, followed by Dora. The youngest girl immediately hurried away from them, but Dora turned to her mother and Rabastan. "Food?" she asked them. "Or what else would you like?"

"Food, quiet, and sleep," Rabastan sighed, looking all around the Entrance Hall. "I can't believe I'm here...Dromeda, I haven't been home in so long…."

"Home to stay," Andromeda said softly, squeezing his hand. "Welcome home, Rabastan."


	44. Into the Unknown

**My sister arrived home from college yesterday to stay for a few weeks and I almost forgot to post this chapter in all the excitement. Here you go and enjoy!**

 **Trixie Black Lestrane**

* * *

The evening that they brought Rabastan home, Andromeda soon told Laverne and Arielle to pack to leave for school the next day, and Laverne informed her that he already had. Arielle didn't seem happy, turning to her older sister. "Come pack with me, Dora."

Nymphadora glanced up from some book she'd borrowed from Lucius and raised an eyebrow at the girl before getting to her feet and joining the girl as she left the room. When they had reached Arielle's room, Dora leaned casually against the wall, watching the thirteen-year-old. "Arielle..." Dora sighed.

"What?" Arielle scowled, dragging her trunk forward and flinging it open unceremoniously.

"You tell me," the older girl answered, moving to sit on the bed as the younger began to send her things flying into the trunk. "It's been quite the day, hasn't it?"

"I wouldn't have come home if I had known," Arielle hissed, the roots of her hair turning red.

"We've always expected it," Dora sighed, tossing a pair of socks into her sister's trunk. "I've always known the Dark Lord would return and free your father from Azkaban."

Arielle stopped for a moment, staring at Nymphadora. "You don't even care because he's not your father, do you?"

Nymphadora took a deep breath and answered, "He needs to be here. For Mum, if no one else."

"I don't even think Mum wanted him back," Arielle muttered angrily, glaring at the picture of her and her mother that was hanging over the vanity. "She'll be happy until he goes on a rampage."

Dora was silent for a few moments, then said, "You are right, you know."

Arielle threw something into the trunk and they heard something shatter. "Of course I'm right!" she snapped, drawing her wand and fixing what she'd broken.

"I think Mum just wants us to be a family," Dora told the girl. "But...well, I'd imagine it's nice to have your husband around after he's been gone for fourteen years."

"How can he be my father?" Arielle whispered, sitting down next to her trunk and leaning against it. "Regulus knows us way better than he ever will. And he looks mean!"

"Arielle, he's been out of Azkaban for barely a few hours," Dora sighed. "I'm sure it's hard to take everything in, and we're all grown up now...Mum and Dad are fourteen years older too. It's not like they're in their twenties anymore. It might take your father a little while to settle down and become what you'd expect a dad to be."

"I don't want him to try to be my father," Arielle scowled. "He has no right!"

"I feel the same way," Dora said ruefully. "However, I still have to be decent to him, and you should too. I mean, he murdered my real father in cold blood, but I can't do anything about that, can I? And he's your real dad, regardless of whether he's been in our lives or not. I was seven or eight years old when he and the others were captured right here in this house, and he'd been a very good father to me. Nothing he did would have made me think otherwise."

Arielle buried her face in her hands. "I can't wait to get back to school tomorrow," she said. "I wonder what Laverne thinks about all this?"

Dora laughed. "He's too much like Mum for his own good. He told me that as long as Rabastan treated our mother well, that he didn't mind him being here." She shrugged, getting to her feet. "I don't mind him being here, but the second he goes to hurt any of you, including Mum, he's going to see a very different side of all of us, I guarantee you."

"I wish I could be out of the house too," Arielle sighed, looking up at her sister again. "It would be easier if I were older, I think."

"Well, life doesn't wait for you to be out of your teen years," Dora shrugged. "You know what I went through at your age. I struggled for years knowing that I wasn't a Lestrange. I didn't want to be here either, and I wanted to leave, too, but I didn't know where to go. But I've stayed. It's going to work out, Arielle, but it is difficult."

Arielle looked away, sighing as her hair faded to brown. "He doesn't know my name," she said. "He doesn't know me at all."

"That's the price of war," Dora said softly. "I cannot speak against the Dark Lord, but it costs every family something to have the head of the home be a Death Eater. We've all suffered, Arielle. And perhaps most of our family has done their suffering while now is your time to struggle. We're all still here for you—we love you. His presence here makes no difference in how we feel about you."

"Thanks," Arielle whispered. "Thanks, Dora."

Dora reached down and ruffled her sister's hair. "Of course," she said. "Finish what you've got to and come down to the library. We only have this evening to work on that charm you were having trouble with."

Arielle nodded eagerly and jumped to her feet as Dora left the room.

* * *

Rabastan did not want Andromeda to accompany Laverne and Arielle to the train platform. "The boy's of age: he can take her," Rabastan insisted.

"Rabastan," Andromeda said softly, "I've got to go. I've always taken the children to get on the train. It'll look suspicious if I'm not there."

"It's not as if she's going on the train with us," Laverne pointed out. "She'll be back soon."

"Come home as soon as the train leaves," Rabastan ordered his wife sternly.

"I always do," Andromeda answered, giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning to Arielle and shrinking the girl's trunk for her. "Come on, you two. It won't do for us to be late."

Rabastan watched them leave, but Andromeda didn't look back, disapparating with her two youngest children. They stayed close to their mother as they made their way to the train, and she hugged them both before watching them board the Hogwarts Express.

As she watched the train prepare to leave, she heard a man say, "—attack at the Ministry last week?"

"I hadn't heard," said another man. "What heppened?"

"Arthur Weasley was attacked by a serpent near the Department of Mysteries," the first wizard answered. "Almost died, I guess. He spent a few days in St Mungo's over the Christmas holidays."

Their voices trailed off as they walked away as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, Andromeda waving to her children in farewell. "Be careful," she whispered, then turned on the spot and disapparated to Lestrange Manor.

Rabastan was not in the Entrance Hall when she walked into the house, but she knew he was there somewhere, and quickly reached out to the ward to see where he was. Finding him to be in the study, she sighed and turned her footsteps in that direction to find out what on earth he was doing in there.

She opened the door quietly and peeked into the room, finding Rabastan sitting in his father's chair, his head in his hands. "Rab?" she asked gently, approaching him carefully. "What is it?"

"Mum and Dad," he breathed, rubbing his hands over his face. "They're gone, aren't they?"

"Yes," Andromeda sighed, sorry to see her husband so effected by the news. "Desmond died years ago, and Meira died just recently—we loved them both very much, but especially Meira. All of us miss her...she was an angel."

"I didn't get to say goodbye," he whispered, shaking his head as he clenched his fists tightly. "We were just...taken. They barely even knew we were Death Eaters let alone how involved we were with everything. It must have half killed them to lose both me and Rod."

"They hurt for a long time," Andromeda said softly. "Meira always missed you and your brother and hoped that you would return soon so that she could see you again. Your mother taught me many things, Rab. She and Desmond helped me with the children, especially with teaching them about the family and everything. Desmond took Laverne right under his wing and taught him everything: I almost didn't have a son until Desmond passed away."

Rabastan gave her a bitter smile. "The boy doesn't seem to approve of me, does he?"

"Did you really call him a child?" Andromeda answered questioningly. "Laverne's gentle and quiet, Rab, and he's more proper than most boys. But he's no child. He's had quite a burden on him since his grandfather died, and since he's come of age, he's made quite a few decisions for us."

"I should have been here," Rabastan muttered, sighing as he felt Andromeda's hand on his shoulder, leaning his head against her side. "I should have been here with you and the children, Dromeda, but I...I was young and stupid."

"You helped make a name for us," Andromeda smiled. "Gave me many children to keep me busy while you were gone. You were loyal to the Dark Lord and didn't deny him like so many others did. I am proud of you for that. Even if we can't change what has been done, or if we wish that you could have been here, it's all in the past. We have to live on now."

Rabastan closed his eyes, resting against his wife, weary-minded. "All the children are upset."

"It's a change for all of us," Andromeda said softly. "Even I didn't know how you would be, if you would be angry, or if you would be sad, or if you would be so crazy that there wasn't a thing we could do with you." She gave a small laugh, squeezing his shoulders. "I'm pretty sure you're okay."

Rabastan reached up and pulled her down onto his lap, holding her closer to himself. "I'm okay," he muttered. "I think."

Andromeda leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, the two sitting together there for quite some time.

* * *

Nymphadora Lestrange arrived at Malfoy Manor, easily entering the house and turning her footsteps toward her aunt's room when there were footsteps and someone said, "Dora? What are you doing here?"

The Metamorphagus turned to see Narcissa standing in the hall, her arms crossed as she frowned at her niece. "Mum wanted me to check how Rodolphus was doing," Dora answered.

Narcissa Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the younger witch. "Surely she could have sent an owl? What are you doing, Dora?"

"Cissa," Dora sighed, "it's best if you don't know what's happening."

"This is my home," Narcissa answered quietly, her eyes narrowing. Dora shook her head slightly, and Narcissa joined her in walking down the hall. "So," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to Aunt Bellatrix," Dora answered truthfully.

"Well, then," Narcissa said, smiling, "you'll have to be off to the garden. I'm sure the two of you will have a lovely time...talking."

Nymphadora gave her aunt a slight grin. "I hope so," she said. "Thanks, Cissa." And she hurried off in the opposite direction, leaving the blonde witch to whatever she'd been doing before Dora had arrived.

She made her way out into the grounds, wondering where she would find her crazy Aunt Bellatrix this time. It wasn't too long before Dora could hear the Dark witch giggling and followed the sound until she came upon Bella, wand out and giggling in amusement as she cut roses from off of the rosebushes.

"Having fun?"

Bellatrix jumped in shock with a little yelp, but turned to Nymphadora, her wand ready. "Who are you?" Bellatrix demanded of the girl.

"Well, I'm not the groundskeeper," Dora shrugged, "or I'd be very unhappy."

Her aunt grinned wickedly, but didn't lower her wand. "I was bored," she said. "You must be Andy's oldest child, aren't you? The only Metamorphagus in the family." Bellatrix smirked at her. "Rab isn't happy about that, you know."

"Arielle is just like me," Dora answered with a sigh. "I'm not the only one."

"Don't tell me lies, Nymphie," Bella pouted. "Your brother and sister do not have the same powers you do."

"My youngest sister does," Dora answered. "Not Athena, but Arielle."

"Ooooh, does Andy only get Metamorphagus children when she _misbehaves_?" Bellatrix said to herself curiously. "Who's the girl's father?"

Nymphadora frowned at her aunt. "Rabastan," she answered. "Mum was pregnant when he was taken from us—you three were taken in January and Arielle was born in July."

Bellatrix grinned wickedly. "Maybe I need to have a little chat with _dear Andromeda_ about what she got up to while we were gone, hmm?"

Dora laughed. "I don't think so," she said. "She's quite boring, you know."

"Oh yes," Bellatrix agreed with a firm nod. "Always so proper, no fun at all." Bellatrix suddenly glared at her niece. "You're not like that, are you?"

"Of course not," Dora scoffed. "I don't want to sit around and talk about matters of general interest with the next hussy of some pureblood house. I want to be out _doing_ things and living my life.

"So why are you here and not out there?" Bellatrix smirked. "I'd be out there, but I'm not allowed outside the Manor at the moment…."

"According to whom?" Dora asked.

Bellatrix frowned at this. "Well, Cissa said the Dark Lord didn't want me to go out and be seen," she said doubtfully.

Dora grinned. "Well, you could always go home with me and see Lestrange Manor as it is now," she said. "Or we could duel…."

"Don't be ridiculous," Bella giggled. "You are a child."

"I'm nearly twenty two," Dora said angrily. "I've already got the Mark—I'm no child!"

"What did you have to do to get the Mark?" Bellatrix mused, eyeing the girl. "Show off your powers? Merlin knows you probably haven't had any proper dueling training."

"Regulus had been working with me on the Dark Arts since I was fifteen or sixteen," Dora answered truthfully, "but recently, we haven't been meeting."

Bellatrix shook her head disapprovingly. "Regulus _knows_ a lot," she said, "but he's also very boring. Did he really let you do half of what he taught you?"

Dora frowned, and Bellatrix smirked. "See? Well, let's go pay a visit to Mumma Andy, shall we? And then I'll show you what real dueling is like."

Nymphadora nodded, trying not to seem to excited, and Bellatrix ran past her toward the house. "Come on!" Bellatrix yelled over her shoulder, and Dora ran to catch up.

They walked through the front gates, and Dora offered her hand to her aunt. "Shall I?"

Bellatrix scowled at the girl, then took her hand, Dora disapparating quickly. The moment they appeared before the gates, Dora flung the gates open wide and ushered Bellatrix into Lestrange Manor, quickly shutting them in and turning as she heard footsteps hurrying toward them.

"Andy!" Bellatrix shrieked with laughter upon seeing her sister screech to a halt upon seeing her. "Nymphie—Dora has graciously invited me to visit my own old home. How about that?"

Rabastan appeared behind his wife, a frown on his face when he saw his sister-in-law. "Bellatrix," he sighed, but she ignored him.

Andromeda looked from her sister to her daughter and didn't speak, eyeing both of them. "No words, Andy?" Bellatrix practically purred. "I have questions for you…."

"Perhaps when you and Dora are finished with whatever you are up to," Andromeda finally answered. "Then we will talk."

"Come on, Dora," Bellatrix sing-songed as she fairly danced away down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Nymphadora laughed, hurrying after her. "We moved the rooms around a few years ago because of how the family has changed."

Bellatrix stopped in the middle of the hall and looked around. "Andromeda, what have you done?"

Andromeda didn't respond, her and her husband standing there watching Dora and Bellatrix. Nymphadora answered, "We moved the rooms because Dad's parents are gone and because we wanted all of our rooms to be closer together."

"Oh," Bellatrix said, sounding thoughtful. "Desmond and Meira?" She glanced at Andromeda, who nodded. "What about our parents? Are they finally dead too?"

"Mother died a long time ago," Andromeda said indifferently. "And Father has been gone for almost ten years now."

Bellatrix saw Dora shiver slightly and smirked at her. "Was _Grandpère_ mean to you, Dowa?" she asked in her baby voice.

"No different than he was to you and Mum," Dora replied, narrowing her eyes at the witch.

"He attacked her and I killed him."

Bellatrix and Rabastan turned to stare at Andromeda in shock. "What?" Rabastan breathed as Bellatrix cackled with laughter.

"Oooh!" she giggled hysterically. "Andy's joined ranks with murderers!"

"No one touches my children," Andromeda said coldly. "It was high time he passed, anyway."

"Look out for that witch," Bellatrix giggled, turning to Dora. "Where's the library gone?"

"Come on," Dora replied, and hurried off, leaving Bellatrix to follow.

* * *

Back in the Entrance Hall, Rabastan placed his hand on Andromeda's shoulder and she jumped, slapping his hand away. "Oh," she breathed. "What?"

Rabastan was giving her the strangest look. "You really killed him just because he attacked Dora?"

Andromeda glared at him defensively. "Rabastan. He defiled my daughter in the worst way possible," she hissed. "She'd already been sacrificed, but I was not about to let the rest of my daughters go through that. I _know_ what it's like, and how it hurts a girl mentally—"

"Oh." Rabastan seemed to be processing this, and eventually said, "So why is she still here?"

"I—I don't know," Andromeda murmured. "I honestly didn't expect her to stay, and I wouldn't have blamed her. She knows everything, Rab. She knows about her blood: Cygnus told her."

"How old was she?" Rabastan questioned.

"Fourteen," sighed Andromeda. "An innocent young girl. I should have been more careful, but Father was too crafty, and Dora refused to believe that he was an evil man."

Rabastan reached out to her again, and Andromeda leaned into him this time. "I'm sure that it was no lack of diligence on your part," he said quietly. "You've done everything you could for our children, Andromeda."

She sighed, shaking her head. "I just want us all to survive," she whispered, shivering when she heard Bellatrix's crazed laughter.

"We'll be fine," Rabastan reassured her, and Andromeda could only sigh in reply.

* * *

He didn't want to. It was too bright to open his eyes, and yet, he felt the need to move, to switch positions. He went to move his arm, and his fingers barely twitched, his eyes squinting open in alarm.

There was someone sitting next to his bed, he realised, and they were staring at him as if he'd spooked them. He moved his arm so it was lying across him, studying the young person beside his bed. It was a young witch with black hair and very clear, intense blue eyes. She reminded him a lot of Bellatrix, but with a completely different demeanor—he frowned, unable to remember exactly how Bellatrix had looked as a young witch.

"Did I die?"

His hoarse voice made the girl start in surprise, and he grinned at her insanely.

"N—no," the girl breathed. "You've been unconscious for more than a week."

"Where am I?"

"Malfoy Manor," she answered, seeming to be at a loss for words. He was surprised at this bit of news and scoffed at her, making her sigh slightly. "The Dark Lord has returned," she said quietly. "The Death Eaters staged a widescale breakout of some prisoners, and they brought you back as well."

He continued to stare at her until he finally asked, "What about Bellatrix? Is she all right?"

The girl nodded. "She's gone home to Lestrange Manor at the moment," she said.

"Home?" he muttered to himself, glancing back at the girl. "What if you're just part of my imagination?"

She sputtered in disbelief. "I am your niece," she told him sharply. "My name is Athena, and I'm Andromeda's second daughter. You can't be imagining me because you have never seen me all grown up before."

Rodolphus Lestrange raised an eyebrow at the young woman. "I can imagine a lot of things," he said, then noticed the ring on her finger. "You're married? Who is your husband?"

"Alvin Nott," Athena answered, a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Ah," Rodolphus said. "The Nott family has never had close ties with us, but I suppose that's what we get for leaving Andromeda in charge."

Athena couldn't help glaring at the man. "My mother has made the best decisions for our family," she snapped at him. "Besides, I love Alvin and I _wanted_ to marry him."

Rodolphus closed his eyes with a sigh. "You sound like your father."

At this comment, Athena got to her feet and walked to the door, hearing Rodolphus chuckle behind her. "You have the Lestrange rage," he said. "I believe you."

"Who would you like to come visit you?" Athena asked him, turning to him one last time.

"Besides Bella?" Rodolphus sighed. "A competent Healer."

Athena couldn't help smirking at this, and hurried from the room. She went straight to her parents' home, admitted to Lestrange Manor by her mother. "Rodolphus is awake," she told her mother. "He's a brat."

Andromeda nodded in agreement. "He wasn't the nicest person I'd ever met," she said. "In fact, he was more awful than your father."

"He wants to see Bellatrix, and a decent Healer," Athena said to her mother. "Didn't Dora bring her here this morning?"

"Yes, and they've been closeted away in the library for hours," Andromeda sighed. "Shall we go tell them that Rodolphus is awake?"

The two walked off toward the library, Andromeda asking, "How was he? Was he angry, or afraid, or what happened?"

Athena huffed in annoyance. "He just opened his eyes and looked at me, then started asking questions," she said. "I really don't want to sit with him anymore."

"Then don't," answered Andromeda. "No one will make you. Bella can go see him and encourage him to fully recover: it doesn't have to be us." She knocked on the door of the library and waited.

The door flew open after a moment and Bella stood in the doorway, grinning maniacally. "What do you want?" she demanded joyfully.

Athena noted Dora sitting on the floor in front of an empty bookshelf, all the books lying haphazardly around the girl. "What have you done to Dora?" she cried, seeing the expression of pain on Dora's face.

"She wanted to duel," Bellatrix shrugged. "Don't worry: I'll take care of her."

"Bellatrix," Andromeda said, carefully motioning Athena to be quiet, "your husband is awake and asking for you."

"No," Bellatrix said stubbornly, turning and walking back into the room.

Andromeda followed her sister into the room and said, "Bella, perhaps you and Dora should train up at Malfoy Manor if you don't want to be interrupted."

Bellatrix looked up from healing her niece and wrinkled her nose at her sister. "Andy wants her nice, quiet house back, doesn't she?" Bella mocked her sister. "She never wanted us back, you know. She's a breath away from betraying us."

"She wouldn't." Dora and Athena shared a look, then turned to their aunt. Dora pulled herself to her feet. "Perhaps we should stay up at Malfoy Manor since it seems to be our headquarters anyway."

"Andy only wishes to shelter one Death Eater," Bellatrix pouted. "We've clearly worn out our welcome, Nymphadora."

"Don't call her Andy," Dora sighed. "Let's just go."

Andromeda walked into the room and began to repair the damage that had been done, and Bellatrix let the door slam shut behind her and Dora. Athena took a deep breath. "Were she and Uncle Rodolphus always that rude?" she asked.

"That's how they are," Andromeda said quietly, feeling Dora and Bella leave through the wards. "Because of my past, they doubt me and are mean to you children."

"I'm sorry, Mum," Athena sighed. "Meira said it was awful for you, but I had no idea."

"It's only going to get worse," Andromeda warned her daughter. "It may be best for you to keep away from us."

"Mum, I'm not going to avoid my family," Athena said with a slight smile. "It's not as if my husband's family is untouched by war."

Andromeda straightened up with a sigh. "Be smart about these things," she said. "And be careful what you say."

Athena agreed. "Thanks, Mum," she said, then added, "I must be getting home. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Andromeda was surprised when her daughter gave her a hug before hurrying from the manor.


	45. The Stubborn Ones

**I'm tired and sick and I can't think straight but here's the latest chapter xD**

 **Trixie Black Lestrange**

* * *

Laverne approached his sister in the Slytherin Common Room, handing her a letter from their mother. "Mum wants us to return home for the Easter holidays," he told her.

Arielle folded the parchment she'd been writing on and slipped it into her pocket. "I'm not going home," she told him. "I have way too much homework to do to go home and be distracted."

"Let's go talk," Laverne said quietly, getting to his feet. He led the way to his dorm room and warded it, turning to her. "Arielle, I really think you ought to come home and see Mother."

"I told you: I'm too busy," Arielle said sharply.

"I'm a seventh year, swamped with work, yet I'm going home," Laverne answered.

Arielle glared at him. "Yeah, yeah, perfect Head Boy Lestrange. We know you're capable of anything. I don't want to go home, okay?"

Laverne sighed. "You really should. Mother would like to see you."

"You can't make me," the girl snapped at her brother. "Leave me alone." And she left the room quickly.

The young man removed the wards he'd placed and turned to his books for the evening. He would go home to his mother and try to make the best of the situation.

* * *

Laverne was pleased to see his mother and oldest sister waiting on the station platform for him. He quickly joined them, and Andromeda looked around in concern. "Where's Arielle?"

"She had too much homework to be able to leave school," Laverne answered. "Besides, I think she'd been in detention with that Umbridge bi—woman." He grinned at his mother. "How are you, Mum?"

His mother gave him a look, then took his arm and disapparated. When they were safely in their home, she said, "We've been doing all right."

Laverne looked at Nymphadora. "Dare I ask how you are?" he smirked.

Nymphadora laughed. "Bellatrix is doing my Death Eater training," she said. "She's amazing—and I got to see her and Rodolphus duel the other day—there was a whole lot of crazy going on."

This caught Laverne's attention. "Rodolphus? He is well?"

Nymphadora rolled her eyes. "He's crazy too: they're quite the pair."

Andromeda gave Laverne a knowing look. "Rodolphus is more sane than he appears," she said. "But you'll see. We're having the whole family to dinner this weekend. It's too bad that Arielle's going to miss it."

"The family drama," Dora sighed. "The Malfoys and all of us under one roof. Did Draco go home for the holidays?"

"Yes," Laverne and his mother said together. "Go settle in," Andromeda ordered her son. "We'll be in the sitting room. Athena and Alvin are coming to dinner tonight."

"Good," Laverne grinned. "I miss having my calm sister around."

Nymphadora laughed at this and shooed her brother away to his room.

* * *

Rabastan was not pleased that his youngest daughter hadn't returned home, but he greeted the Malfoys pleasantly, inviting them to the sitting room. They hadn't been there long when the chimes sounded again, and Laverne got to his feet, recognising his sister's magic against the wards. "I'll get it, Mum," he said, and Dora hurried to join him as he left the room.

The moment Laverne opened the gates, he heard Athena say, "Laverne! You came home for the holidays?"

The young man smiled at his sister, greeting her in the traditional manner, kissing her hand. "I did," he answered. "Arielle didn't, though, but don't mention that in front of Father and the others." He shook hands with his brother-in-law. "Alvin," he said. "Everyone is in the sitting room waiting on us."

The four of them quickly joined the others as they were gathering into the dining hall, and Athena smiled across the room at her father as Draco said, "Hello, Athena."

"Hello, Draco," Athena answered properly, giving him a small smile. "How's school been this year? How do you think you'll do on your OWLs?"

"Well, you know I'm a prefect," Draco smirked. "It's been entertaining."

"As opposed to last year, when you were entertainment," Nymphadora said to him. "I have to say, the stories I've heard were amusing."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't answer her comment. Instead, he continued speaking to Athena. "I'm part of the Inquisitorial Squad that was created this year, as well," he said proudly.

"Inquisitorial Squad?" Athena questioned.

"Oh, Theo told me about that," Alvin said to his wife and Draco. "It's Umbridge's little minions. She wants them to spy on the other students and report to her."

"She's evil," Laverne agreed. "I advised everyone who asked me against joining her group."

Draco frowned at his cousins. "She's on our side."

"She's on Fudge's side," Laverne replied. "While he's not exactly providing resistance at the moment, he's no ally of ours, and he won't join us when he learns the truth. She's not one of us, either. She may join the Death Eaters eventually, but however cruel she is, she's weak."

Alvin agreed, and Dora glanced down the table at the young people. "So why has Arielle got detention with Umbridge again?"

"The Ministry has made Defense Against the Dark Arts a theory-only class," Laverne replied. "Arielle told me that she got bored and asked too many questions."

"That can't be the only reason," Athena frowned. "We never got detention for mild things when we were at school."

"She's more strict," Laverne said, taking a sip of water. "And Arielle...speaks too quickly. She doesn't think about what she's saying or doing before she's actually doing it."

"Oh dear," Dora sighed. "Poor girl, I almost wish I could be at school with her."

"I doubt that would help," Athena smirked at her sister. "You didn't straighten up until you graduated, and I don't think Arielle's going to be much different."

Nymphadora feigned offense, and Laverne said, "Dora at least kept herself out of trouble her last few years."

Athena looked concerned. "Should we go talk to her? Or write her?"

"No, our precious Inquisitorial Squad reads the letters," Laverne said, holding up his hand at Dora's look of outrage. "Because Arielle has crossed Umbridge several times, she's on her bad list. She's being watched."

Dora's gaze snapped to Draco. "If you even dare," she said to Draco, "or let anyone else spy on Arielle, you will regret it. Understand me?"

"Dora..." Athena said softly, "We've got to go see her. Maybe she'll talk to us."

"She won't listen to me," Laverne sighed. "I'm amazed she'll even let me talk to her anymore. I'm not sure exactly what's going on in that head of hers."

Dora was about to speak when Lucius said, "So, Laverne—" all of the young people looked over at him at the same time "—have you chosen a young witch for yourself yet?"

Laverne brow wrinkled slightly, and he answered, "That's a personal matter, I'm afraid. However, I do ponder such things now and then."

"He always says he's still in school and doesn't want to think about it," Dora grinned at her brother. "But you won't have that excuse soon, will you, Laverne?"

"Mind your own business, Dora," Laverne told her politely.

"He'll do it on his own time," Athena said confidently, looking between her brother and sister. "I have no doubts."

Narcissa turned to Andromeda, shaking her head slightly. "I don't see how you managed to balance all four of your children and have them turn out so well, plus having all four of them getting along."

"We don't always," Dora shrugged. "Athena and I fought for years because I'm a mean big sister."

"You really are," Laverne chuckled. "But it made the rest of us tough."

"We're family," Athena said matter-of-factly. "We'll stick together no matter what because that's what we're supposed to do."

Narcissa smiled politely at these words, but did not reply, thinking of her own childhood relationships.

* * *

That weekend, Laverne waited until the family dinner was over before he went to his uncle and asked to have a few words with him. Rodolphus frowned at the boy, but told him to meet him in the library. Laverne went there immediately, taking a seat in one of the chairs by the fireplace to wait.

A few minutes later, Rodolphus arrived, entering the room and joining his nephew by the fire. "Haven't you got homework to do, boy?

"I've got it under control," Laverne replied. "I simply wanted to ask you about...visions."

"Ah." Rodolphus gave the boy a calculating look. "You have had some?"

Laverne nodded. "Just one," he said. "But it was only to Alvin and Athena—thankfully no one else heard me."

"Do you know what you said?" Rodolphus asked, leaning forward curiously.

"I prophesied the Dark Lord's return," Laverne murmured, a troubled look on his face. "And it came true exactly: 'When one thought dead returns, will the Dark Lord return.' It came true about a year later."

Rodolphus studied the young man for a moment, then grinned. "We've got to keep you around if you're going to say things like that."

Laverne looked straight at his father's brother and said, "I don't _want_ to have these visions."

"Well, it won't last forever," Rodolphus told him. "But it's not going to go away just because you don't want it. I hope you've employed Occlumency to help keep most of the Seeings away?"

"Yes," Laverne answered. "Mother told me all that she'd heard about it, but she didn't know much...I hoped you could help me understand and know what to do."

"It's a characteristic of the firstborn male Lestrange," Rodolphus told the boy. "Regardless of whether you're the son of the firstborn. If you had three sons, each of their firstborn sons would have these Seeings as well, even though the last two sons wouldn't have them."

As Laverne was thinking about this, Rodolphus added, "I hope you don't take Dreamless Sleep to guard against nighttime visions. That disrupts your sleep and your magic—that happened to me when I was fifteen."

"Grandfather told Mother that I wasn't allowed to take Dreamless Sleep," Laverne nodded. "I always wondered why, but I was little more than a baby at the time."

"That being said," Rodolphus said suddenly, "it is strange that you would have visions—your mother lost a baby boy before you came along."

Laverne blinked. "She what? She never mentioned—"

"Of course she didn't: your mother's an angel," Rodolphus scoffed. "Years ago, I severely Cursed Andromeda when she was pregnant and she suffered a miscarriage. She had you a year or two later—I wonder if that's because the child's life and magic was still dependent on hers...hmm…."

"Have you ever had your prophecies come true?"

"What?" Rodolphus said, snapped back to reality. "Oh, a few. I actually prophesied that Arielle would be born, though we all thought it was referring to you. I said something about a child born as a secret, and Bellatrix and I thought it was you because we didn't even know Andromeda had been pregnant again until she and Rabastan announced your birth."

"So why did it mean Arielle?" Laverne asked.

Rodolphus frowned. "Well, I'm sure you know by now," he muttered to himself. "I said that my brother would have three children, and he already had Dora, Athena, and you. It didn't turn out to mean what we thought."

Laverne nodded slowly. "So when was the last time you had a vision?" he asked.

"Well, I never remember what I've said, but I've had enough episodes to know when I've been prophesying something or other," Rodolphus mused. "I think I had one shortly after we went to Azkaban, but I don't know what I said. The last one I remember was that one about Arielle, and that was what...fifteen years ago?"

"So I could still have them for years?" Laverne breathed, horrified.

"At least into your thirties, as far as I know," Rodolphus shrugged. "You have the most meaningful one any of our family has had to date. You should be proud."

"I'm just worried about what I'll say next," Laverne sighed, startling slightly as someone opened the door and entered the room.

"Rabastan," Rodolphus said, settling back in his chair and summoning a bottle of wine from elsewhere in the manor. "Be thankful you don't have a little brother, boy. They show up at the most inopportune times."

"You shouldn't be drinking," Rabastan said to his brother.

Rodolphus made a rude gesture at Rabastan and Laverne hid a smirk as his uncle turned back to him. "We're the messengers," he said. "We don't even know what we've said unless someone witnesses it and tells us. We're not faking it."

"Faking what?" Rabastan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Visions," Laverne answered his father, looking up at the man.

"Oh!" Rabastan said in surprise. "You have them?"

Laverne nodded. "Just one so far," he sighed. "I don't like it."

Rabastan shrugged. "Rodolphus didn't like them either at first, did you?" he smirked at his older brother. "But he got used to it."

Rodolphus ignored his brother and said to Laverne, "It's nice to have someone that tells you what you've said, like Bellatrix used to do for me—but then she made fun of me all the time, too."

"I'm thrilled I don't have your problems," Rabastan proclaimed, taking the bottle of wine from his brother and pouring himself a glass. "Not being the heir isn't half bad, you know. Except that I am the one continuing the family." He chuckled at this.

"And we all know why," Rodolphus replied with a sly smirk. "You let Andromeda keep her precious daughter."

"In spite of what she's said," Rabastan retorted, "even if we had got rid of the girl, Andromeda would have eventually fallen pregnant. She's accident prone, as Bellatrix once said. And just think of Arielle!"

Laverne did not want to hear the two of them talk about his mother, and got to his feet, walking to the door of the room without a word. Rodolphus looked toward him, then said, "Boy, if you're that sensitive, you're going to have a lot of problems in life."

"You are talking about my mother and my sister, your own family," Laverne said coldly. "They are to be protected and cared for, not gossiped about and toyed with."

Rabastan raised an eyebrow at Rodolphus. "You can definitely tell Father helped raise him, can't you?"

Rodolphus agreed. "How do you treat the situation?" he asked Laverne. "And when did the others find out that Dora isn't one of us?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Laverne replied quietly. "I'm sure she'd love to tell you all about what she went through because of that." He opened the door and left the room, not wanting to hear another word from either of them.

* * *

A few days later, Andromeda stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom, taking the pins out of her hair as she prepared to go to bed. It had been a quiet evening except for Dora's homecoming after a raid. She knew very well that Dora and Laverne had argued about the young man's decision not to take the Mark yet.

The witch sighed tiredly, beginning to brush out her greying hair. All of her children's mischiefs were making her feel older and older, and there wasn't really anything she could do to help them.

The door slammed open and Rabastan stormed into the room, slamming the door behind him. "Rab?" she asked, glancing at him in the mirror. "What has happened?"

"Your son is the most obstinate _child_ out of all of them," Rabastan hissed, glaring at the pictures of his wife with their children. "Not only that, but he thinks like a woman! He's too soft!"

"What did he do?" Andromeda asked, turning to her husband.

"He told me and Dora that he didn't want to have to be the Head of the home and a Death Eater too," Rabastan growled. "And when I told him that it's not that difficult, the bastard told me to look at the state of our family!"

The man glared at another picture of Laverne and his mother, the boy smirking proudly, his arm around her waist. "We've been fine, haven't we?"

Andromeda didn't reply immediately, and he scowled. "You have been teaching him against us, have you?"

"No," Andromeda answered. "I have shared my concerns with him, and he has formed his own opinions. I know you never wanted to be taken from us, and the children really needed you—but war took that from us. They know that we're a family of Death Eaters, but they're living our consequences, Rab. Laverne doesn't want to end up in Azkaban, and I don't blame him."

"He said that he didn't want his children to have the childhood he did," Rabastan snapped at his wife. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"If he must be a Death Eater," Andromeda said quietly, he should do it very carefully so that his family is not left to suffer."

"Did you suffer?" Rabastan demanded of her. "Do you blame me?"

Andromeda approached the bed and sat down next to her husband, looking up at him. "We're strong, Rabastan; your children are resilient. We missed a lot of things with you, but we made it. I don't blame you, Rab."

He reached over and stroked her hair out of her face. "You are a very strong witch," he said softly. "You've done very well in holding the family together, despite the unusual opinions of our children. At least they aren't out there denouncing our stand with the Dark Lord to everyone else."

Andromeda nodded slightly, but immediately thought of Arielle and began to worry.


End file.
